You and I
by TinyDancer365
Summary: *2nd installment* Cassandra and Stfefan have spent the entire summer with Klaus helping to create his hybrid army. Back in Mystic Falls, Damon is working to track them, hoping to bring both is brother and Cassandra back home. Damon/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By

**Here's the first chapter! 'Sweet Dreams' got 80 reviews in total so I wanna see if this one can get more than that! Just a little intro for you guys until season 3 starts :) I can't explain how much I love it when I get reviews! They really make my day and I love hearing from my readers!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p><em>Damon sat in the warm sand letting the sun hit his skin. Only in his dreams was he limitless. He wasn't a vampire; he was just Damon. He kept his eyes on the waves that crashed onto the shore. He heard light footsteps behind him and turned to see Cassandra there, her eyes fixed on the ocean.<em>

_"I'm sorry I'm late." She said still looking out "Klaus took forever to leave." She added sitting beside him._

_"It's alright. You're here now, right?" He said smiling at her. She smiled back but it melted into a frown. This wasn't living, she thought to herself. They'd visit each other in their dreams ever since she left him. It seemed to cushion the blow of not being with each other but it was more of a band aid for a wound that needed stitches. Damon saw this and pulled her to sit next to him. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and brushed her nose against his soft skin. She missed snuggling up to him in the middle of the night. Scratch that - she missed everything about him._

_"I've missed you." He said into her hair. It was the truth. Her scent disappeared from his pillow and he missed her presence next to him._

_"Me too." She said quietly. The two of them sat in silence watching the waves beat against the sand only to be pulled back down the shore._

_"How's Stefan?" Damon asked._

_"I haven't seen him. Klaus has kept him very busy." She answered honestly. Most likely they were wiping small towns off the map - literally. The times when she did get a chance to see Stefan she noticed that he looked darker and more dangerous. He even started to dress himself in dark colors much like his older brother._

_"And you?" He asked. She was silent. Truthfully she didn't have an answer to that. How exactly did it feel sharing her life with a monster? Damon, being upset by her silence, laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand._

"_I'm still alive aren't I?" She whispered and Damon couldn't help but frown. He wanted to rip Klaus limb from limb for taking Cassandra. However he knew she made a deal with him. Klaus got Cassandra while Damon got his cure. "How are you holding up?" She asked and she felt Damon sigh._

"_I've been better." He said simply. "Some days I'm alright…and other days I wanna stop living." He added and Cassandra's heart sank._

"_You have to keep living. For me." She said meeting his gaze. His eyes looked so sad and empty. Cassandra couldn't help but feel guilty knowing she caused this reaction in him. "What did I tell you the night I left?" She asked seriously._

"_That you'd come back." He said emotionless. Damon tried to keep hope but everyday he'd tell himself a lie. How could she possibly get back to him when she was in the clutches of a monster? She tilted her lips up to meet his and kissed him passionately. Damon smiled against her lips before pulling away._

"_Yes. And I will come back. Besides, what kinda girl would I be if I broke my promise?" She smirked and Damon lightly chuckled. "It's hard where I am too but you gotta have faith, Damon." He nodded and stroked her cheek. "How's everyone in Mystic Falls?" She asked._

"_Everyone misses you. Elena's eighteenth birthday is soon." Damon said._

"_Wow, I remember when I was eighteen. I wish I could make it. I'll find a way to get a gift to her." Cassandra said hopefully. She missed Elena so much; the two of them really grew close. Maybe it was because Elena reminded Cassandra of herself._

"_Well, if you can't, I'll make sure to wish her a happy birthday from you and Stefan." Damon mused to himself and the two of them continued to sit there and talk about anything and everything that came to mind. Being together made them feel at ease and their current situations were irrelevant. Cassandra sighed and stood up, "Wait! You're not leaving already are you?" Damon asked sadly._

"_No," She gripped the hem of her shirt in her hands and pulled it over her head, "I'm going for a swim." She added cheekily seeing Damon's eyes zone in right to her chest._

"_Wanna join me?" She asked coyly raising an eyebrow. Damon joined her and took his own shirt off, pulling it over his head. She slid her shorts down her legs and Damon rid himself of his pants. He stood in his boxers and her in her bra and underwear._

"_Race you." She smirked up at him._

"_Oh no you don't!" He said before grabbing her and slinging her over his shoulder._

"_Hey! Put me down!" She playfully shrieked. He ran down with her on his shoulder until the water was deep enough. Damon tossed her in the waves and she screamed before her body was engulfed by the ocean. She came up sputtering and spit a stream of water at him._

"_Damon! That's not fair!" She tisked at him before jumping up and pushing his head under the water. He came up and Cassandra placed her hands on her hips, "Now I say we are even. Aren't we Damon?" She smirked at him, using the exact same words when she got even with Damon at the lake in 1864._

"_Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Damon said menacingly before splashing her with water. They ran around in the water taking turns splashing each other and playing playful games of cat and mouse. Damon finally caught up to Cassandra and swept her up bridal style but he tripped and they both fell, tumbling where the sand and the ocean met. He was on top of her and they were both laughing. They hadn't had that much fun since…well forever._

_Damon took a wet curl and tucked it behind her ear and pulled Cassandra's lips to his. Sure it wasn't like kissing each other in real life but it was kissing nonetheless. She smiled into his lips and tugged him closer by his wet hair. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Cassandra slipped her leg up Damon's lower body at a teasing pace. Damon's hand gripped her thigh and pulled it up to curl around his waist, his arousal pressing into hers. She moaned into his mouth and tugged on his hair, pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her other leg around his waist and Damon hoisted her up and walked them back further onto the sand. He pushed their bodies deeper into the sand. Their tongues intertwined, wrapping around each others._

_Cassandra scratched her nails down his chest and Damon growled in her mouth, taking her wrists and pinning them to the sand. The kiss got more and more heated as Damon's hand ghosted over her soaking bra. He felt her nipple perk, partly due to feeling the wind chill the water on her body. She felt him squeeze her breast and he smiled into her lips. His hands caressed down her body until they reached her underwear. One hand slipped in and stroked her already soaking, slick folds._

Back at the manor, sunrise was fast approaching and Cassandra lay in bed trying to stifle her moans as she felt Damon slip two fingers inside her heat. She was partly conscious and knew that she had to keep her ears open for Klaus coming home. Her back arched and she let out a loud moan feeling herself coming closer to her orgasm. She pinched her nipples and spread her legs wider in an effort to reach her release faster. Her pleasure was short lived hearing the front door unlock.

_Cassandra was rolling her hips in time with Damon's pumping fingers. She was panting now, in desperate need of a release but she couldn't continue since she was fearful Klaus would catch her._

"_We can't…" She managed to rasp out against his lips, "Klaus will be home soon." She added. As much as she wanted to indulge in the essence known as Damon Salvatore, she knew Klaus like clockwork and hearing the front door open and shut was an indication he was home._

_"Mmm." Damon nuzzled into her neck, not wanting to stop. He begrudgingly pulled his fingers from her and held them up to his mouth. He sucked her juices till his fingers were licked clean. He closed his eyes, savoring her taste before nibbling at her neck._

_"Damon!" She squealed as he bit down playfully on her collarbone, "I don't think Klaus would appreciate me moaning your name in my sleep!"_

_"Then you would just have to tell him you were having an incredible dream!" Damon countered moving to her lips and giving her a chaste kiss._

_"Any dream with you would be an incredible one." She said looking into his pale blue gaze._

Klaus made his way up the stairs only to hear Cassandra's light, breathy moans coming from her room. He smirked to himself, thinking that she was having a nightmare. The first couple of nights after they left Mystic Falls she'd awake screaming and would cry for endless hours. Her moans went quiet and he heard her breathing go back to normal before he heard her wake up.

"_I have to go." She said sadly looking up at him._

"_No, please don't go." He pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Damon. I have to." She said leaning up and kissing him one last time, "I love you." She whispered._

"_I love you too." He said before holding her face in his hands and returning her kiss passionately. Cassandra let some tears slip down her cheeks before leaving Damon's dream. Damon nearly fell forward without having Cassandra's weight under him. His fingers traced the sand where her body once had been and pulled himself back into reality._

* * *

><p>Damon was fully awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to shut himself away so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of missing Cassandra. Every morning was exactly like the last since she left. The morning after he woke up to see her spot in his bed empty. He was in denial. She wasn't gone. She couldn't be. But then the memories of her leaving him came back in full force and he couldn't take the pain. He locked himself in his room and drank away his sorrows till he passed out.<p>

He begrudgingly opened his eyes and watched the sunlight spill into his room. He turned over onto his side to face the spot where Cassandra would normally sleep, hoping that maybe her leaving was just some terrible nightmare and she would be right next to him sleeping soundly. But no, her spot was empty and her smell had started to disappear from the sheets and pillows. Damon took her pillow and buried his nose into it trying to catch some scent of her. Her scent entered his nostrils and he relaxed into the pillow but as soon as he breathed out, the scent was gone. He hated himself for letting her go.

The sunlight glinted over her necklace that resting on the bedside table. That had been a constant reminder that she was gone. Then again everything in that house held a memory of her. He was being haunted by them. But she said she'd come back. How much longer would he have to wait for her? He would wait forever, but forever is a very long when you're a vampire. Damon sat up on the edge of his bed and eyed her necklace on the end table.

"Damon?" Elena's voice came from his door frame. He didn't even want to look at her. "Are you alright?" She asked warily, knowing full well that he wasn't alright.

"I'm fine, Elena." He said in a monotone voice. "I'd just like to be alone for a little while." He said softly, still keeping his gaze on Cassandra's necklace.

"Damon, you've been alone for a while. I'm worried about you." Elena said sincerely. Damon appreciated her efforts to fill the gaping hole in his heart but it didn't work.

"I just wanna drown my sorrows, alone." He said finally looking her in the eyes. His blue gaze was empty and lifeless as opposed to the normal glint Damon had in his eyes. Elena not only had to deal with losing Stefan but she had lost an incredible friend in the process. Secretly, she promised herself that she would do anything she could to find the both of them. She didn't care if Klaus found out that she was alive and well. Elena just wanted her old life back.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She said softly and closed the door behind her. Damon felt the silence of his room take over him once again.

"_You have to keep living. For me." _Her words echoed in his brain over and over again. With much effort, Damon stepped out of his bed and moved to his closet. He threw on a shirt and made his way to his door. He opened it, stepped over the threshold and turned to look back in his room. He had to try to keep his life going. He would promise himself to try for Cassandra. Damon glanced in his room one last time before shutting the door with a soft click and leaned his forehead against it. Another day in Mystic Falls and Damon wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

><p>Cassandra took a deep breath in before opening her eyes. Yep, she was still with Klaus. Sometimes her dreams with Damon felt so real that she believed she was actually back with him. Unfortunately for the both of them, they had to wake up sooner or later. Three soft knocks on her door pulled her from her fog.<p>

"Rise and shine, sweetheart." Klaus's voice came through the wooden door. His very presence bothered her to no end. She wanted him dead. He'd ruined her life and he didn't care. She gripped her pillow tightly in an effort to not strangle him. Cassandra heard Klaus retreat from her door; she huffed and got out of bed. She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs to hear soft moans coming from the living room. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of blood and poured herself a glass. Cassandra placed herself at the island and thumbed through the mail but not before seeing Klaus with a petite blonde on his lap. His mouth was attached to her throat and she sighed with pleasure. He was making her think she wanted this. Klaus was so immersed in his _breakfast_ that he didn't even hear Cassandra enter the kitchen.

"Company, Niklaus?" She called to him from the island. Klaus unlatched his fangs from the blondes' neck and she whipped around to look at Cassandra who was now sorting out the mail. He growled at her since she had the gall to disrupt his breakfast.

"Who is she?" She asked eyeing the woman sipping idly from her glass.

"She's my wife." Klaus responded and Cassandra did a spit take effectively getting blood everywhere.

"Your wife?" The blonde repeated, "Will she be joining us?" She asked coyly while playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"I wish." Klaus said looking Cassandra up and down before turning back to the blonde on his lap, "It will be just you and I, my sweet." He smirked at her and bit into her neck again and she let out a moan. Cassandra rolled her eyes as the girl's moans came out as shallow breaths before Klaus dropped her dead body on the floor in a heap.

"Your wife?" Cassandra said angrily blurring in front of him.

"It wouldn't matter, sweetheart. It's not like she was going to tell anyone." He snickered and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sat in her room reading some book from Klaus's collection when she heard Stefan enter the room. Her and Stefan were in the same boat. They both had to leave their significant others behind. Cassandra's heart really broke for Stefan. Him and Elena had a beautiful relationship and Klaus had to ruin it.<p>

"Hey Stef." She said with her nose still in the book. Stefan took a seat beside her. "Damon says 'hello'." She added and Stefan just nodded his head. "You know, you should talk to him or at least give Elena the satisfaction."

"I don't want to." He said simply.

"They miss you, Stefan. You can't just leave them." She argued.

"I had to and so did you. You're still trying to keep your ties with Mystic Falls. Just cut them so both Damon and yourself don't have to go through so much pain." He said darkly.

"I will do what I please! I just don't think it's fair that you've completely abandoned Elena! Just go into her dreams at night."

"I don't want her to see me like this!" Stefan yelled angrily and Cassandra froze. It was true; he had really changed during his time with Klaus. For a while Cassandra would enjoy Stefan's company but not anymore. He was a completely different person, more bloodthirsty and less remorseful.

"Elena loves you, Stefan!" Cassandra said truthfully.

"Not anymore she won't." He said solemnly. "Just stop dragging my brother around like a little lost puppy." He added and Cassandra flashed before him and slapped him across the face, so hard that he staggered backwards and fell to the floor.

"I love him! Don't you dare try and tell me that I don't care about hurting him!" She hushed menacingly at him. Stefan growled at her from his spot on the floor and held his bruised face. "You think I'm happy with my life? Do you? I _hate_ it here!"

"Take this as an opportunity to get away for a little while. You don't have to worry about anything. Just let go of everything." He bargained with her while standing up.

"Yes, Stefan because leaving everything I have behind is _exactly_ what I want." She hissed at him and stormed out of the room and into her own. Cassandra slammed her door and knew she was all alone once again. All she felt was the overwhelming pull of loneliness taking over her life. She felt it constantly and she needed to get away from it. Cassandra leaned against her closed bedroom door and let the tears fall from her eyes. Her body slide slowly down the wooden door before coming in contact with the floor. She covered her mouth, trying to hide her sniffles and whimpers but it was no use. Cassandra let herself drown in her tears before falling asleep on her bedroom floor. Broken and alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little something for you guys! Please, please, please review!<strong>


	2. Payback's a real bitch

**Another chapter for you guys! Thanks so much for all the favorites, alerts, messages and reviews! I am so excited for Season 3 especially that it premieres two days after my birthday (I couldn't think of a better birthday present!) Classes start tomorrow for me so if my updates are really spaced out, I apologize. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read :)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story**

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra was astride his hips, slowing grinding against him. She raked her nails down his chest and he threw his head back in pleasure. His hands gripped the bottom of her nightgown and tugged it over her head, letting it flutter to the floor. He cupped her breasts; rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and making them perk. He then caressed up and down her sides before resting his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly and quickening her pace. Her head fell back, "Yess…." She panted letting him take control of their speed. He flipped them over so he could take control, kissing hungrily down her body. Her arms slipped underneath his armpits and her nails dug into his shoulder blades drawing a little bit of blood before the scratches healed over. She wouldn't let him take dominance for long so she hooked her legs around his waist and quickly flipped them over again so she was on top. She smirked down at him and slowed her pace to tease him. He pulled himself up to meet her lips in a passionate kiss as he thrusted harder into her heat. She tugged his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked hard before pulling it through her teeth.<em>

"_Cassandra…" He moaned in her ear before biting her earlobe. His lips moved down to her neck and gently nibbled and sucked at the skin._

"_Ohh Klaus!" She hushed._

She bolted up out of bed and fell out taking the sheets with her. That dream was so real! She felt everything. His lips on hers, his hands caressing her skin, his manhood ramming into her. She groaned on the floor and tried to untangle herself from the mess of sheets. Not to mention she was trying to squelch the tingling sensation between her legs. Klaus had been giving her these kinds of dreams every so often. She looked up to see Klaus standing in the doorway, "Bad dream?" He smirked and she tossed a pillow at him but he caught it.

"Stay out of my head!" She yelled getting up and situating herself before throwing the sheets back on the bed.

"Couldn't help it love. You do moan quite loudly in your sleep." He said walking in the room and shutting the door behind him, "Perhaps you should tell Damon to keep his hands to himself." He smirked and she whipped around to face him, mouth agape. He'd sniffed them out. He knew they'd been visiting each other in their dreams.

"You can't stop me from seeing him, even if it's in my dreams!" She spat angrily at him.

"Your dream from this morning says otherwise." Klaus smirked and Cassandra glared at him. He sauntered to stand in front of her, "You're forgetting the fact that I have more power than you could possibly imagine. I can worm my way into that pretty little head of yours and do whatever I want with you." He said seriously and Cassandra couldn't fight him on that. He was the most powerful being this world would ever see. Everything was a joke to him because he could squash anyone and anything that stood in his way.

"You're not the only one with power." Cassandra whispered menacingly. "I have the same powers you do. I may not be as strong but we're both matched on the food chain." She added before strutting out of her room.

* * *

><p>Cassandra let the scalding water from the shower head wash over her. It angered her so much that Klaus had the gall, the nerve, to invade her dreams. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? That dream had put a kink in her chain and got her all hot and bothered. She was lonely, bored and not to mention she hadn't gotten any action in weeks so she was also moody. Her mind drifted to the multiple times her and Damon made love in the shower and bit her lip. He was such an insatiable lover but she loved to satisfy his every need. She longed for him to roughly push her against the cold tile and ram into her body till she couldn't scream anymore. Just thinking about it made Cassandra's hands move at their own accord, imagining they were Damon's hands. She imagined his body was pressed up against her, his hard cock nestled in between her ass while he whispered naughty things in her ear. The mere thought made her shiver with delight. She circled her wet nipples before one slipped down her slippery stomach to her heat. She was just about to start when without warning Klaus opened the door. Had there been a shower curtain, now would have been the right time to cover herself but there was none. It was a glass shower stall much like Damon's. Cassandra covered her body with her hands as much as she could and Klaus snickered at her.<p>

"Get out!" She yelled.

"I just need to grab something." Klaus said innocently.

"Likely story." She scoffed, turning her body so her back was facing Klaus and continued showering. His eyes traced the water droplets dripping from her long hair. The shampoo bubbles slid down her back and over the supple curve of her backside. Klaus's mouth watered from drinking in the image of her hot, wet skin. The shower steam only added to his visual.

"And I thought the view from the front was fantastic!" He joked and she threw him a glare over her shoulder. "Ah, but that beautiful face of yours takes the cake!" He added and she whipped around.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked while crossing her arms over her breasts. While that did cover them they still weren't completely hidden from Klaus's eyes. "Hey! Eyes up here buddy!" She snapped her fingers while still managing to cover up. Klaus's eyes made the slow journey back up her body to meet her stunning brown eyes. To him, her body was that of a goddess, one he would worship.

"Yes, there was something I needed to tell you...what was it again?" He beat around the bush as he searched through his brain. She tapped her foot impatiently, staring him down. "Oh yes, good morning." He said cheerfully before exiting the bathroom. Cassandra was left gaping in the shower. She gripped a towel and blurred to stand in front of him.

"Good morning?" She scoffed and Klaus could barely contain his laughter.

"Am I not allowed to wish you a good morning?" He asked innocently.

"While I'm in the shower?" She inquired.

"I didn't want to leave it for later so I figured I'd do it before I forgot." He said simply.

"You're sick, you know that?" She said and with that she turned to walk to her room. "And stop staring at my ass!" She yelled before slamming the door behind her. Klaus chuckled to himself seeing her so worked up. He simply loved to toy with her.

* * *

><p>After completing her shower, Cassandra was seated in her room reading a book. It was now night time and she couldn't do much since Klaus kept her cooped up in the house. She kept losing her place in the story hearing Klaus's meal moaning and screaming in ecstasy. They'd been at it for the past hour and it made Cassandra squirm with want. The sounds they were making made Cassandra dripping wet. She needed some kind of release after not having one in weeks. She sure as hell was not having sex with Klaus but she felt wrong fulfilling her sexual appetite with a man who wasn't Damon. She could only hope he was saving himself for her but guys can only go without sex for so long. Cassandra would rather Damon have sex with any woman of his choice except Andie. If they happened to sleep with each other Cassandra would kill Andie, fuck Damon senseless and then stake him for it. Cassandra tossed her book to the floor hearing the girl in the next room experience yet another orgasm for what must have been the tenth time. A wicked smile crept onto Cassandra's face as she listened to see if they would continue. Hearing them start another round, Cassandra snuck to his room and opened the door. There on the bed, or rather hanging off the edge was a red head with Klaus buried into her to the hilt. Fresh bite marks covered her body while blood stained Klaus's lips and both of their bodies. He held her at the hips and was slamming into her with a bone crushing force.<p>

"Klaus have you seen my - " Cassandra started and the couple stopped their movements. The girl was panting heavily and so weak that she didn't even cover herself up. Klaus glared at Cassandra's form that was standing at the door. "Oh! I didn't know you had a guest over." Cassandra said with a smile, "I'll just be a moment." She added while looking around the room for no item in particular. Klaus growled low in his chest watching her move around his room. Cassandra grabbed a book from the shelf and went back to the door. Klaus pulled back to begin slamming into the redhead again but Cassandra's voice stopped him, "And Klaus?" She said turning in the door frame to face him.

"What?" He hissed venomously.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" She smirked and slammed the door behind her. She heard him cussing and swearing through the wooden door and she laughed to herself. A little while later, Cassandra was perched at the island reading the book she stole from Klaus's room. Ironically enough it was Gone with the Wind. She ran her fingers over the letters on the binding and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She started to read the first couple of pages but she couldn't continue, it was much too painful. Her tears hit the pages, seeping into the paper and blurring some of the words. She closed the book and just broke down. Her face buried in her hands as she cried quietly. It was such a reminder of her and Damon's time together. She found that some days she could survive in Klaus's world but as soon as a ghost of a memory passed her mind she lost all grips on her composure. Hearing Klaus emerge from his room, she quickly wiped her tears. He came out with damp hair and a towel slung low around his waist. She rolled her eyes and he smirked at her. Klaus grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, "That's a good book." He said jerking his head at the novel on the island.

"You've read this?" She asked and he nodded.

"When you've been around for as long as me, you read every book that's ever been written." He said grabbing a blood bag for her and setting it down on the island.

"It's one of my favorites." She said quietly while eyeing the bag before handing it back to him. "I'm not hungry." Klaus shrugged and took the bag back from her.

"Suit yourself." He said ripping it open and draining it of its contents. "Although I would appreciate it if you didn't take books from my room while I was busy." He smirked.

"Well you were being very loud and obnoxious! And it was payback for sneaking up on me in the shower!" She said.

"Admit it; you just wanted to see me naked!" He laughed.

"You wish, Klaus." Cassandra huffed, standing up and retreating back to her room for the night.

_Klaus held Cassandra at her hips while he pounded into her from behind. His fangs were buried in her neck and felt the sweet red liquid pour down his throat. He let go when he had his fill and watched the wound heal. Cassandra pulled herself up from her hands, balancing on her knees and impaling herself on Klaus's length._

_"Good girl." He purred in her ear before reaching down and tapping her clit._

_"Ohh yes Klaus!" She moaned leaning her head back on his shoulder. She went limp from pleasure allowing Klaus to take control as her body started to shake with fierce tremors. His cock was hitting all of the right places within her including her g-spot and cervix. Cassandra had lost count of how many times she came but Klaus had held off his own orgasm to satisfy her. Klaus was thrusting into her so hard that Cassandra thought she might break but she didn't care. She wanted him to be rough with her. She felt her orgasm fast approaching and the pace at which Klaus was fingering her became painfully sensitive. Cassandra tried to claw his hand away but he only moved faster._

_"Ah ah ah." He chided in her ear, "Whatever happened to being a good girl for me?" He whispered._

_"It…it's too much, Klaus." She panted._

_"Do you wish for me to stop?" He inquired while slowing down his pace a considerable amount until he stilled within her and Cassandra whined out._

_"No! God no! Please don't ever stop!" She spit out quickly and he snickered._

_"Tell me...what I want to hear." Klaus said in between placing gentle kisses on her neck._

_"Yours...I'm yours, Klaus. All yours." She rasped wanting him desperately to continue. He ran his fingers up her sides and over her taut stomach, making a shiver run up and down her spine._

_"That's right." He said encouragingly. Klaus caressed the undersides of her breasts, making sure to tease her._

_"Please..." She whispered._

_"Please, what?" He teased while ghosting his fingers over her nipples, watching them stand erect under his touch._

_"Make love to me, Klaus." She hushed and she felt him smirk into her skin._

_"With pleasure." He said before pulling back and burying himself into her once again._

Cassandra jolted up in bed once again. She didn't know how much longer that she could take these dreams. She was dripping wet once again and her lower body throbbed.

"God Dammit!" She screamed and threw a pillow at the wall before falling back down onto the bed. She tried to fall back asleep but she kept dropping into the same dream. She just lay there trying to make sense of what was going on with her. In her dream she was compliant and submissive, wanting Klaus to take control of her. She wanted him to ravage her body. Cassandra was sure that Klaus did this to get back at her for walking in on him. One thing's for sure, payback really is a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one for you because I love you guys! All of this stuff seems pointless now but they were just some ideas that were floating around and I wanted to get them on paper.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Vanessa

**Hmm, only 2 reviews :( A little disappointed but I wanted to crank out another chapter for you guys anyway! This is just my imagination running wild so take it as you will.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted, messaged and reviewed!**

**Please review :) they make my day and I love hearing from you guys!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra woke up the following morning to the smell of pancakes wafting into her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose, Klaus never made breakfast...unless there was a guest over. Mainly <em>his breakfast<em>. Cassandra huffed and threw the covers off her body and made her way downstairs. She expected to be greeted but a petite blonde but she found herself staring in the emerald green gaze of a ten year old girl.

She sat at the table eating her pancakes, completely oblivious to Cassandra. The female hybrid rubbed her eyes but the little blonde was still there.

"Klaus? Stefan?" She called and the girl whipped around.

"Hello! My name is Vanessa!" She said cheerfully and Cassandra raised her eyebrows.

"Hello Vanessa. I'm Cassandra." She replied and took a seat across from Vanessa. Cassandra watched her eat her pancakes as she tried to come up with some kind of reason why a ten year old would be here. She heard Stefan come downstairs and he gave them both a shy smile.

"Stefan, what is going on here?" She asked warily.

"Ahh, I see you've met our little house guest." Klaus said coming into the kitchen. Cassandra glared at him and he gave Vanessa a kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning sweetheart." He said sweetly.

"Morning!" Vanessa replied happily and she hopped down off her chair.

"Did you do this?" She asked angrily.

"Well I had some help." Klaus said with a smile and gestured to Stefan. He nudged Vanessa over to Cassandra and uttered those two words that made Cassandra want to vomit. "Turn her."

"No!" Cassandra said taking Vanessa and pushing her behind her. "I will not do this!" She said while a shaking Vanessa gripped onto her leg.

"Won't do what?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You'll be fine." Cassandra said soothingly.

"Don't test me, Cassandra!"

"Stay away from her!" Cassandra growled picking up Vanessa and held her close.

"You're becoming attached to her! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Klaus said angrily.

"I don't care! You think I'm going to let her suffer for your sick idea?" She bit back and Klaus went through the roof.

Klaus lunged for Vanessa but Cassandra blurred her away and charged at him. She threw him to the ground and snapped at his neck with her fangs. Klaus kicked her off of him and sent her flying into the wall. Vanessa stood in the corner of the room frozen in terror while Stefan just watched the two hybrids' duke it out. Cassandra growled and jumped on Klaus's back. She tore her fangs into his neck, effectively tearing out his throat. He howled and tried to throw her off him but she resisted. Finally Klaus threw his head back, head butting Cassandra to get her a little dazed before tossing her body into the island. The marble cracked and Cassandra felt her head spinning. Klaus smirked at her and stole a glance at Vanessa who now had little tears running down her cheeks. He gave one last look to see Cassandra stumbling to get up before moving in for the kill.

"NO!" Cassandra screamed, catching Vanessa's body in her arms. Her neck was hanging limply from where Klaus snapped it. She held the little girl close to her as Klaus stalked out of the room. Cassandra sobbed and stroked her blonde locks. Suddenly Vanessa's body jerked and her lungs took in the air around her.

"What happened?" She asked quietly and then her memory of Klaus snapping her neck came back to her. "He hurt me...why did he do that?" Vanessa cried softly and Cassandra hugged her close to her chest.

"It's okay. I got you." She whispered into her hair. "How is she alive?" Cassandra whispered to Stefan.

"I fed her my blood. Klaus wants to create another hybrid the same why he created you." Stefan explained. "She's a vampire now."

* * *

><p>The female hybrid's eyes fluttered open hearing Vanessa screams coming from down the hall. Since she was a new vampire, all of her senses were enhanced. Sounds were louder, sights brighter and to a child, their nightmares were much bigger and more realistic which made them all the more terrifying. Granted, Vanessa was growing older very quickly because of the vampire blood in her but she was still a child at heart.<p>

It was strange having a child around the house. None of them really knew what to do with Vanessa since vampires couldn't pro create. It seemed foreign, the idea of having a young girl around. Many of the other vampires in the house steered clear of her due to Cassandra's and Klaus's orders. Since Stefan and Klaus were always away on business, Cassandra would spend her time with Vanessa. She was a bright girl with an even bigger imagination. Cassandra heard the light pitter patter of little feet making their way across the wooden floor of the hallway. A meek knock at the door made Cassandra sit up.

"Come in." She said softly and Vanessa peeked her head from behind the door. Her cheeks were wet with tears, "The monster won't leave me alone." She whimpered sadly. Cassandra scooted over on the bed and patted the mattress.

"Again? Come sit with me." She said and Vanessa climbed in bed. Cassandra pulled the covers over them and they snuggled under the blankets. "I won't let the monster get you." Cassandra said holding the child close to her. "Do you remember what Klaus said about being a new vampire?" She asked and Vanessa nodded. "Well all of the noises you hear in your room are louder than normal. It can seem scary at first but you'll get used to it." Cassandra explained.

"I know but it's scary." Vanessa whispered. "Can you tell me a story?" She asked.

"I haven't told a story in a long time but I'll try." Cassandra mused. She rattled off all kinds of stories but her favorite were fairy tales. Cassandra told her stories of Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty and any and all other stories. Cassandra's mother would always tell her stories when she had nightmares. Her mother always seemed to chase away the demons and shadows of the night.

"I liked all of those stories!" Vanessa whispered excitedly.

"Which one was your favorite?" Cassandra asked.

"I can't pick one! But Sleeping Beauty sounds a lot like you." She said.

"Really? How so?"

"Well you are trapped here while you wait for your prince to rescue you." Vanessa explained.

"That's true. I have a prince looking for me." Cassandra said.

"What's his name? What is he like?" She asked excitedly.

"His name is Damon. He's Stefan's older brother." Cassandra explained while Vanessa nodded for her to continue. "We were very much in love, like when Prince Phillip met Aurora for the first time. We were very happy together until we had to be split apart." Cassandra trailed off sadly.

"Why?" Vanessa asked sadly.

"Well because Damon got very sick and I left to get him a cure. Klaus offered me a deal. I leave with him and he would give the cure to Damon."

"Is Damon better?" She asked optimistically.

"Yes. Much better but I miss him a lot." Cassandra mused while playing with the edge of the bed sheet.

"He will come and save you!" Vanessa said happily. "He is your Prince and the Prince must save the princess. That's how all the stories go."

"I hope so." Cassandra smiled. "Come on. It's time you got to bed."

"Is it alright if I stay with you tonight?" Vanessa asked timidly.

"Of course you can." Cassandra said and pulled the covers over them and Vanessa snuggled next to Cassandra.

"Thank you for the stories." Vanessa mumbled sleepily.

"Anytime sweetheart." Cassandra whispered, stroking the young girls' hair before kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep where she'd meet her prince in her dreams.

* * *

><p>"I really wish you wouldn't fill her head with such silly stories." Klaus whined while skimming through the newspaper and drinking a glass of blood. Cassandra felt her mouth water just watching the blood swirl around in his glass but she held her composure. It had been a couple of months since she last indulged in drinking blood straight from the tap.<p>

"Oh come on, Klaus. Don't you remember when your mother would tell you stories when you were frightened?" Cassandra quipped.

"Too many times to count." He muttered as a small smile graced his lips as he watched Cassandra place some roses into a vase. "But she's too old to be dreaming about fairytales." Klaus added.

"She's still young. Besides you brought her here against her will." She pointed out. Her voice getting a little heated just thinking about it. "Tell me Klaus, when you killed her parents did you think about when you killed mine?" Cassandra glared at him and he flashed before her to grip her throat.

"Blame Elijah for that incident. You practically did for the past hundred years." He whispered menacingly.

"Did you think of that excuse before or after you killed them?" She choked out. The force at which he was gripping her was painfully strong but Cassandra held her head high as best as she could.

"It didn't matter who I stepped on to get what I wanted and that still doesn't matter now." Klaus gritted before unhanding the female hybrid quite roughly. She placed her hands over his bruises waiting for them to heal. They did, much slower than they normally would if she kept with her normal feeding. "You and I would have made a wonderful new world order if you would have come with me." He mused.

"You think I would have come willingly?" Cassandra asked angrily.

"You did love me once." Klaus said simply and Cassandra felt her blood boil.

"What we had was called 'bloodlust' not love." She explained but Klaus snickered, making his way to stand behind her.

"Maybe so... but you remember those times now." He stated while moving some of her curls off her neck. "It was a shame I had to compel you to forget them. I'd say you enjoyed yourself thoroughly." He smirked, running his fingers down her swan-like neck.

_Klaus and Cassandra lounged on Klaus's bed and sipped their red wine infused with blood. The two of them joked and talked for what seemed like hours. It was a couple of weeks after Klaus had fed her his blood, making her into a hybrid. Klaus made sure to compel her to forget that night. Elijah left on business and she insisted on staying with Klaus as opposed to the house her and Elijah shared. It was nothing personal; she would just get lonely in that big house by herself. Elijah wasn't too happy with the idea because he was sure Klaus would have her running wild but he agreed due to Cassandra's pleading. Klaus was extremely handsome and she found herself attracted to that dark, bloodthirsty side of him. Perhaps it was because she was jealous of him. Elijah kept her on a tight leash whenever it came to feeding and quite frankly she was sick of it. She wanted to live a little and being with Klaus made her unwind. She did miss Damon and Stefan but she new Katherine had them wrapped around her finger. Not to mention Elijah forbid her from seeing them._

_Cassandra placed her glass on the bedside table and sat up against the headboard, the strap of her nightgown falling off her shoulder. She brought out a side in Klaus that thrilled him. She was so sweet and innocent but she was a former ripper, Elijah had told him so. Normally someone who is very passive as a human keeps that personality but not Cassandra. Sure, at first she was timid but once she had her first taste of blood she couldn't get enough. He leaned on the headboard next to her and ran his fingers over her bare shoulder. She shivered under his touch. Cassandra loved seeing Klaus be so affectionate and intimate towards her. His touch reminded her of Damon but she pushed that out of her head. Elijah told her that she needed to move on from her old life. It was hard but it got easier day by day._

"_May I?" She asked now moving to sit on her knees and facing him. Klaus smirked and nodded before tearing open his wrist. She made sure to feed from him whenever Elijah was away. Part of her felt naughty for doing so but that made it all the more exciting. Unbeknownst to Cassandra, since she was a hybrid, Klaus's blood would no longer hurt her. If anything she craved it. She watched the blood seep from the two perfect puncture wounds but didn't drink from him. The wound closed and Klaus raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Klaus, may I feed from somewhere else?" She asked while eyeing a pulsing vein in his neck. He tilted her eyes away from his neck and met her gaze._

"_Of course, sweetheart." He murmured and her eyes wandered back to his neck. Cassandra brushed her fingers over the skin and she leaned up to kiss his lips. They were so soft but had a rugged feel to them. Cassandra felt her skin heat up feeling her lips move against his. It was passionate and fiery and left them both breathless. She pulled back and moved her lips over his jaw line before settling over the vein on his neck. Her mouth closed over the skin and nibbled with her blunt teeth. Her fangs brushed against the skin, teasing him before sliding them into his skin. Klaus groaned out feeling her suck the blood from the wound. She had a thirst that could never be filled, she said it herself. He gripped her tightly and rocked his body against hers, his senses on overdrive. His blood was the best she ever had. It was so sweet and delectable. In short it was perfect and it seemed to taste better the more she had it._

_When she had her fill, Cassandra unlatched her fangs from his skin and her head lulled back over her shoulders. Klaus smirked seeing her so drunk from his blood. He gently guided her down to lie on his bed and just drank in her image. Her cheeks were flush, her eyelashes feathered against her cheekbones, her lips red and swollen from kissing them and her breasts heaving. She was perfect. Klaus snickered and brought his finger over her face. He wasn't quite touching her but the sensation his blood gave her made everything heightened. His finger ghosted over her face before traveling downward. He traced over her collarbone and her heaving breast. Her back arched to him as if trying to make his finger touch her. Cassandra's skin burned under his touch and she felt wetness pooling in between her thighs._

"_Taste me, Klaus." She hushed and finally opened her eyes to see his completely glazed over with lust._

"_I shall, but I prefer when blood is warmed up a little." He replied while stroking over her wet center. She keened feeling this new sensation. She was still a virgin and Klaus could tell that by tasting her blood. If anything he thought Damon had already taken her virtue. He pulled up her nightgown so it rested at her hips. Klaus licked his lips seeing she was completely bare and soaking wet before him. She tensed up a little seeing Klaus so hungry for her._

"_No one has ever touched you here?" He asked while gently stroking her._

"_No." She rasped out. Cassandra relaxed feeling pleasure overcome her._

"_Do you trust me?" He asked her and she nodded. Klaus leaned down to her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. Cassandra returned his kiss just as eagerly and she felt Klaus slip a finger into her heat. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly._

"_Am I hurting you?" He asked and she couldn't answer him. The sensations she was feeling rendered her speechless. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He smirked and she nodded while thrusted her hips to meet his finger. Cassandra moaned feeling his finger caress a place inside her that ignited a fire across her skin. Klaus slipped another finger in as he started to pull at that sweet spot of hers feeling it become more engorged with each stroke. Soon her clit was exposed and Klaus used his thumb to circle her extremely sensitive button._

"_Oh God! Klaus, more!" She screamed out feeling something rush upon her like she never felt before. Klaus gave her exactly what she wanted, he thrusted harder and faster within her. From the books she read about sex she was ready to experience her first orgasm. Klaus felt her insides tighten around his finger and he knew she was close. "Bite me, Klaus! Please!" She pleaded and without any further pleading Klaus buried his fangs within the soft skin of her inner thigh. Cassandra screamed and writhed in absolute ecstasy from his thrusting fingers and the bite. She rode her orgasm as Klaus continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her until her exploded, cumming hard all over his hand. Her blood tasted so sweet and not to mention it sung with the expanse of her orgasm. He fed till he had his fill and then removed his fangs and fingers from her body. Cassandra slumped against the bedding, breathing heavily._

"_Thank you." She whispered._

"_What for, my love?" Klaus asked her. No one had thanked him for anything before._

"_For making me feel so good." She replied while sitting up and caressing his angelic face. Cassandra sat up with Klaus's help and kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss just as eagerly and Cassandra shivered being able to taste herself on his tongue. They detached from each other and Cassandra laid her head on his chest._

"_It is my pleasure." Klaus said sincerely and kissed her hair. "Go to sleep now. You must be exhausted." He added and she nodded against his chest. He chuckled and stroked her hair for a while, waiting for her body to go limp from exhaustion in his arms._

Klaus smirked to himself seeing her memories of their time together flashed before her eyes. Cassandra wished she would have known Klaus had killed her parents because she wouldn't have given him a second thought. She would have found some way to kill him.

"Or perhaps the time when I would chase you around the grounds? Does that stir up any other feelings?" He inquired.

_Cassandra ran through the expansive grounds of the mansion, giggling like a little girl with Klaus hot on her heels. Her hair was wild in the wind and her midnight blue dress trailed behind her, the sequins and beading shining in the afternoon sun. Occasionally she would scream out when he got too close to catching her, not wanting their game to be over so soon. Finally the game ended when Klaus pulled her body flush against his from behind and whispered in her ear, "Not fast enough, beautiful."_

_She turned in his grip and pouted, knowing she had lost. "But you cheated!" She accused while poking his hard chest with her finger._

"_I did not cheat!" Klaus mocked her._

"_You run so much faster than I do!" She pointed out while moving out of his grip to walk to a bench. She seated herself down on it gracefully. That's what she loved about being a vampire, everything she did had an air of grace to it even when she didn't mean for it to be graceful. Klaus took notice to that too since Cassandra caught his eyes watching her like a hawk._

"_Well I can't help that." He mused and took a seat beside her. Cassandra plucked a pale pink rose from one of the bushes. She took in its scent and a smile came to her lips._

"_I never knew being a vampire would make the world a little brighter." She stated before lifting the flower up to her dainty nose once again. "Or make flowers smell sweeter." Klaus chuckled at the newly turned vampire and took the rose from her fingers._

"_Of course you would outlast the beauty of any exotic flower." He complimented while tucking the rose behind her ear, the brilliant pink blending with her wild, brunette curls._

"_Ever the gentleman, Niklaus." She chimed and he smiled at her. "I'll bet you say that to anyone woman who has their eyes on you."_

"_You, my dear, are the only woman I fancy." He said charmingly and kissed her hand. Cassandra's cheeks heated up as his stunning eyes never left hers. She noticed a glint in his eyes that made her feel more drawn to him so she leaned closer, feeling his warm breath on her lips. His lips descended on hers in a sweet kiss and it made Cassandra want more. It was very unlike the kiss he'd given her in his study. This one was tender. He pulled her closer by the base of her neck and she opened her mouth to his. Their lips moved effortlessly over each others before they pulled back to gaze into each other's eyes._

"You did feel something for me back then. Call it love, call it bloodlust, call it whatever you will…but you cared Cassandra. And so did I." Klaus whispered in her ear before leaving her alone. Cassandra exhaled deeply letting some kind of sadness creep over her. She did feel something for Klaus back then. Maybe it was because she cared for him and he did the same. Klaus and Elijah were the only ones she had when she was turned. Perhaps that option made her more drawn to Klaus or maybe in some deep depth within her she had some shred of feeling for him. But that was then and Cassandra made her choice. It would always be Damon. Nothing could make her change her mind. Nothing. Klaus had managed to open himself up to her. Truthfully, he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

><p>Vanessa had grown within the next couple of months from a babbling little girl to a stunning teenager. Klaus had her home schooled and when the time came to teach her to hunt; Klaus was more than willing to turn her into a ripper like Stefan. However Cassandra had other plans. They fought each other tooth and nail until finally Cassandra won. She'd taught her how to hunt, feed and use her heightened senses and abilities to her advantage. Soon after she was ready, Klaus decided to integrate Vanessa into the world so that people wouldn't think ill of them.<p>

Cassandra's phone blared from her bedside table. She folded the page in her book and answered the phone.

"Hey sweetie. How's the party?" She asked the now teenaged Vanessa.

"I-I did something bad, Cassandra. I need you to come pick me up." Vanessa replied wearily.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Cassandra panicked.

"I-I killed someone." The teenager sobbed.

"Just stay where you are. I'll come get you." She replied before ending the call. Cassandra buried the body and drove Vanessa back home, all the while trying to calm her. It was an accident, the entire thing was.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Klaus's voice filled Cassandra's ears as she sat with her head in her hands back at the house.

"I know. She's just not handling it well." Cassandra replied while looking over her shoulder to Vanessa's bedroom door. The poor girl had cried herself to sleep.

"She'll be alright." Klaus said softly coming behind her and rubbing her shoulders. Cassandra let out a sigh and reveled in the feeling of his rough hands kneading her muscles. "You're very good with her."

"Thank you. I try, I really do. I just want her to be happy." Cassandra explained. She relaxed into Klaus's touch, feeling her stresses melt just a little before she pulled herself off the couch and retreating to her room. The conversation she had some time ago with him still scared her to no end. All those memories she remembered. Back then Klaus wasn't the heartless monster he was now. He was sweet and gentle with her. It upset Cassandra to see him so bitter and cold now. Why did he have to change for the worst? Cassandra loved Damon with every fiber of her being but a small part of her felt sorry for Klaus's loneliness. Once in the comfort of her own room, Cassandra lay in her bed and waited to meet her true love in her dreams once again.

_"You've definitely gotten better at that." Cassandra panted as Damon kissed down her warm, flushed body._

_"Well thank you very much, baby." Damon smirked before brushing his bruised lips over her swollen ones in a soft kiss. "We didn't wake anyone up did we?" He asked. Cassandra focused on temporarily leaving her dream just to listen in on the other people in the house._

_"Nope, they're all asleep." She said happily snuggling up to him and pulling the blanket over their sweaty bodies._

_"Wouldn't wanna wake up the little one, right?" He snickered and she playfully elbowed him._

_"She's not so little anymore. Please, I was the one who had to teach her about sex Ed." Cassandra said._

_"I'm sure you did an exceptional job." He whispered and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and pulled it through his teeth. Damon wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him and rolled them over so he was hovering above her. He grinded himself against her, wanting so badly to pleasure her once again. Cassandra wanted nothing more than to go for another round but she was dead exhausted._

_"No, Damon. I'm tired." She whined, pulling away._

_"Aww come on! I'll do all the work and you can blame your moans of pleasure on the monster under your bed." He smirked. "Or rather in your bed." He added, ghosting his fingers over her skin. Damon's eyes wandered down her body which was strategically covered by the bed sheet. He wanted nothing more than to rip the sheet off her supple body and have his way with her._

_"You're not a monster." She said cupping his cheek and giving him a chaste kiss. "Never, Damon. Mi bello angelo." She whispered against his lips._

_"You're my angel." He said nipping at her lips. She missed these moments, being able to snuggle with him during a cold night or letting him completely ravage her body. "So how old is 'little' Vanessa now?" Damon asked, rolling off her._

_"She's seventeen. Klaus said she'll stop aging soon." She explained and Damon brushed some of her damp curls off her shoulder. Cassandra chuckled to herself a little, "She thinks you're a prince."_

_"Hmm?" Damon hummed._

_"I told her stories and she thinks that you'll rescue me." Cassandra laughed._

_"I'd storm the tower and get you out any chance I could." Damon said triumphantly and Cassandra yawned, nuzzling her flushed face in the crook of his neck._

_"What's the reason you're so tired?" He asked curiously. "Because normally you can go for hours." Damon waggled his eyebrows at her._

_"Well you take care of a kid and come talk to me." She said with a yawn. Vanessa was part of the reason for being so run down but the other cause was that she hadn't been drinking human blood. She was strictly on an animal diet. Neither Klaus, Stefan nor Vanessa knew about it. Truthfully she didn't know why she was doing it. Maybe she felt that Klaus would let her go since she wasn't as powerful but that was no guarantee. She didn't have a thirst for the hunt anymore. "I mean, I know she's not my kid but...if she was mine, I would want someone to take care of her." She explained._

_"I know that. You'd be a great mother."_

_"Yeah if that was meant to be. Can't pro create, remember?" Cassandra reminded him._

_"I wish we could." He said simply. "I'd definitely wanna knock you up." He smirked and Cassandra laughed out loud._

_"Well that could never happen."_

_"A guy can dream, can't he?" Damon said softly while rubbing her flat, toned stomach._

_"I dream about it all the time." Cassandra whispered and her hand joined Damon's on her stomach._

_"Me too." Damon said nudging her nose. "I could see you being pregnant. You'd look adorable with a baby bump." He continued and moved his lips over her stomach, wishing somehow and some way that a miracle could happen._

_"I wish, Damon. It's something I've always wanted." She whispered tearfully. Damon looked up at her from her stomach._

_"If there was a way, anyway, I'd do it." He said sincerely._

_"I know. I would too." She said and pulled his lips up to hers. The kiss made her head spin and electric shocks ran down her body. It was slow and passionate. Cassandra slipped her tongue in to wrestle with his. Damon moaned into her mouth and stroked her stomach again. They pulled away, panting and chests heaving._

_"I love you so much." Damon whispered, leaning his forehead on hers._

_"And I love you. I just wanna be with you. For real, no more of these dreams. I miss being in your arms and just having you with me." She cried quietly, letting her tears escape._

_"I know, baby. Soon." He whispered and kissed her salty tears. Cassandra cried into his chest while Damon stroked her hair. She soon fell asleep and slipped out of Damon's arms._

Cassandra fluttered her eyes open and her tears ran down her cheeks. This was too much pain. She half wished that someone, anyone would end her pain and suffering. She ran her hands over her stomach, wishing they were Damon's.

"Cassandra?" Vanessa voice echoed from the doorway. "You ready to go hunting?" She asked and seeing Cassandra's sadness she suddenly felt like she was bothering the hybrid.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Cassandra said getting off the bed and quickly wiping away any stray tears.

"You okay?" The young vampire asked and Cassandra nodded mutely. "Thinking about Damon again?" She asked and Cassandra's tears started pouring again. Vanessa pulled the hybrid into a hug and soothingly rubbed her back. Cassandra gripped the vampire tighter as sobs racked her body. "He'll come for you." Vanessa whispered and pulled back from Cassandra. The hybrid smiled at the young vampire and took in her appearance. Long blonde tresses pulled into a pony tail and stunning emerald green eyes. She stood proudly and a couple inches taller than Cassandra. She was a beautiful girl with a heart of gold even though she was a vampire. Cassandra always thought of Vanessa as a daughter to her. She'd do anything to protect her. So that's what maternal instincts feel like.

"Thank you sweetheart." Cassandra whispered before embracing Vanessa again. "Let's go," She said pulling back, "You must be starving." She added and Vanessa nodded. Unbeknownst to Vanessa, Cassandra's own fangs pressed against her bottom lip just thinking about hunting but Cassandra pushed the thought from her head and followed the young vampire to the local hunting ground.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter! I kinda wanted to explore Klaus's and Cassandra's relationship a little so I hoped you liked it. Even though Klaus is absolutely ruthless I wanted to show a softer side of him. I also had to add some Damon and Cassandra fluff since you guys like them so much! I do to and I can't wait to get them back together again.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Jar of Hearts

**Another one for you despite the lack of reviews :( Today (Sept 13****th****) is my bday and I wanna be able to get another chapter out for you guys because I love you so much :)**

**A HUGE thank you to all of you who show my story so much support! I wouldn't have written this story without you!**

**Song credits go to Christina Perri's 'Jar of Hearts'**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra stepped into the familiar warehouse cautiously, listening for any signs of movement. Hearing none she moved to the crypts where Elijah and his family were buried. She had this idea in her head for a while and she finally decided to act on it. Cassandra broke the lock on the door and slid it open, viewing the countless coffins inside. She ran her fingers over the laminate wood of the one coffin that was level with her. Klaus had hunted each and every one of them down, killed them and buried them alive. Cassandra pulled the coffin out from its place and lifted the lid to see Elijah's grey face, eyes closed with a dagger in his chest. A noise made Cassandra spin around, fangs bared and amber eyes scanning the room trying to see where the noise came from. A rat ran in front of the opening. Cassandra snarled and the rodent scurried away. Turning back to Elijah's corpse she placed her hands over the dagger, not quite touching it. Elijah would be furious with her but maybe he could think of some way to get back to the Salvatore's and kill Klaus. Not to mention Klaus would kill her if he knew she was here. Taking a deep breath, Cassandra closed her fingers over the hilt and moved to pull but a searing pain burst through her skull. She let go of the dagger and held her head, screaming before she collapsed to her knees. It was the obvious cause of a witch but she didn't encounter any in the warehouse.<p>

"Oh, you were _so_ close." Klaus's voice mocked from the doorway and Cassandra lifted her eyes to lock on him.

"I thought I smelled a rat!" She yelled and the pain in her skull intensified leaving her speechless.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." He cooed while stepping into the cell and crouching down to her level. "Perhaps if you do what you're told…this wouldn't have happened." He said sweetly to her.

"Armed the place with witches I see?" She gritted out to him while trying to ignore the pain in her head.

"No, I had a hunch and I followed you." Klaus taunted and gripped her wrist and blurred them back to their house. The pain in her head stopped but she didn't get a chance to realize it since Klaus threw her over his shoulder, making his way down to the basement.

"Put me down! You son of a bitch!" Cassandra screamed and beat his back. Her kicking and screaming alerted Stefan and Vanessa, the both of them coming out of their respective rooms.

"What the hell is going on?" Vanessa shouted but Klaus ignored her while Cassandra continued her tirade.

"They'll get out! Mark my words, Niklaus!" She hollered as Klaus made his way down the stairs to the dank and dark basement. "And when they do, I'll make sure they tear you limb from limb!" Klaus unhanded her and threw her roughly into a cell and held her to the wall, a hand curled around her throat.

"Will you now?" He mocked her before stabbing a needle in her stomach. Cassandra cried out feeing the substance take over her body at an alarmingly fast pace. It was a mixture of vervain and wolf's bain – extra concentrated. Her skin prickled and became feverish almost immediately and Cassandra's body shook with tremors before she passed out from the pain.

_And it took so long just to feel alright._

Cassandra awoke some time later feeling her arm's loosing circulation. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the dungeon with her wrists chained to the wall and shackles on her ankles. She tried to move but the chains burned her skin, they'd been soaked in vervain and wolf's bain. Her gaze landed on Klaus and she went to say something but it came out as a coughing fit. She was so weak and the deadly concoction in her body was making it worse.

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes._

"You know how I hate it when you mumble, Cassandra." Klaus taunted and Cassandra struggled with her binds a little more, unfortunately it only expended the energy she had left.

"Fuck you!" She spat finally when she found her voice again and Klaus's anger boiled once again. He walked towards her, twirling a stake in his hands and Cassandra eyed it cautiously. Even though it couldn't kill her – it would hurt like a bitch.

_I wish I had missed_

"I was never one for language either." Klaus said and stabbed the stake in her stomach. Cassandra groaned in pain and Klaus ripped the stake back out. "Did you think you could really resurrect my entire family, Cassandra?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes." She gritted. "If they were free, then they'd try to overthrow you. After all, being dead for more than a couple of centuries would make me want to kill my brother." She added and that earned her another stab in between her ribs. Klaus twisted the stake around, making her cry out even louder before Klaus taking it out again. He didn't say anything to her, he just stared her down. She needed to be punished for what happened today.

_The first time that we kissed_

"Let me guess…you're not the favorite son." She breathed out and Klaus felt his patience snap.

"No…I never was." He growled. The stake went through Cassandra's throat and the wall behind her so she was held in place while her speech was cut off. "That should shut you up for a while." He said to her and all she could do was try to gasp for air since the stake had severed her throat.

"Klaus!" Vanessa called from the cell door. "Please just let her go!" The young vampire pleaded but Klaus ignored her. Vanessa unlatched the door and moved to rush in but Stefan held her back.

_Cause you broke all your promises,_

"I was _never_ the favorite." Klaus hissed to a barely breathing Cassandra. He took the stake out and Cassandra breathed in all the air she could before could continue his assault on her once again. He watched her throat heal very slowly but the blood on her neck still remained. "I was always the bastard child." Klaus growled and stabbed Cassandra in the heart. The female hybrid screamed feeling the wood pierce her heart.

_And now your back,_

"NO!" Vanessa screamed, thinking Klaus had killed her, as she watched the veins creep up Cassandra's skin only to see them disappear.

"No one cared." Klaus said solemnly before pulling the stake out again. "No one ever cared." He repeated and stabbed her again in the same place.

_You don't get to get me back!_

"Please stop!" Vanessa cried and thrashed against Stefan's grip. Stefan felt himself getting angry with Klaus's treatment of their friend but he had to hold his tongue. "You're hurting her!" She sobbed.

"You will never win. Against me, you will never win." Klaus said as he plunged the stake into her heart for the last time. His anger had completely diminished. He looked over the bloodied hybrid, stake in her heart and all and felt the tiniest pang of guilt. He shouldn't have been so rough with her but she needed to learn her place. Vanessa's sobs dwindled to quiet cries and Stefan continued to hold her to him. Klaus looked back at the pair before breaking Cassandra's chains lose and ripping the stake from her heart.

_Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul._

"Take her out of here. Now." He said lowly and left the room. The pair picked her up and brought her to her bathroom where they cleaned her up. She was still conscious as they washed the blood, vervain and wolf's bain off her body. Once Cassandra was comfortable in her room, Vanessa and Stefan tried to feed her blood bags but she refused them. They pleaded with her but Cassandra was still unwavering. Cassandra was numb – completely and utterly numb. All she wanted was to go home. Stefan and Vanessa decided it was best to just leave Cassandra to rest. She'd take longer to heal but they obeyed her wishes. Lying in her bed, Cassandra wondered if she'd ever get out of this hell. Right now she was stuck in this prison and it looked like she'd be stuck here for all eternity. Today, she lost the battle but she promised herself that she would win the war. She silently cried herself to sleep and slipped into her dreams.

_Damon was sitting on the couch in the parlor, a glass of scotch in his hands as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. His ice blue gaze followed the jumping flames until he felt a pair of feminine hands on his shoulders. They lightly rubbed and Damon felt himself smirk. He felt her body push into the back of the couch as she moved closer to him and he leaned his head back and smirked up at her and Cassandra smirked back down at him in return. She bent down to kiss his lips as her hands moved down over his chest and to the hem of the shirt. They tongues battled sloppily over each others, running over the other's teeth and down their throat. They'd never kissed each other upside down – it was a pretty different experience but it made it all the more erotic. Cassandra snuck her fingers underneath the fabric to circle his hipbones when Damon hissed and pulled back._

"_Jeez babe! Your hands are so cold." He said. Her body was at a colder temperature because she hadn't fed in a while._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. What do you say you warm me up?" She smirked, running her fingers through his ebony hair. Damon blurred them to the wall and crushed his lips on hers. Cassandra moaned out in pain from the force but Damon mistook that for a moan of pleasure and pushed her harder into the wall, his manhood grinding hers as they kissed ferociously. Damon moved to shower her neck with hot licks and kisses but when he ghosted over Klaus's stab wound, Cassandra hissed in pain._

"_Did I hurt you?" He asked immediately and pulled away from her but she pulled him back to her without an answer. Damon just suspected that she was a little shy about being rough with him since they hadn't in so long. His hands yanked her shirt up, revealing her bountiful breasts in a lacey number but his eyes widened seeing large, purple bruises covering her body._

"_Cassandra, what happened?" Damon asked her sternly._

"_Nothing. Just kiss me." She pleaded trying to throw her arms around him but he relinquished her hold on him. He held her tightly at her upper arms and she winced a little. "Just make it go away!" Cassandra growled. She didn't want to tell him what happened. Couldn't he be easy and just dominate her body like she so desperately needed?_

"_What happened?" He asked slower this time and tears came to Cassandra's eyes. Damon's demeanor softened as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He looked over her bruised body with sad eyes. "Klaus." He stated and she nodded her head slowly as more tears came. Damon pulled her to his chest and let her sob in his grip as he stroked her hair._

"_I hate him, Damon." Her muffled sobs rang in the air as her body shook against his. Damon was overcome with so much anger and hate that he would even think of harming one hair on her body. Sure, Damon had only hurt Cassandra that one time but he was ignorant – he didn't know how lucky he was to have her in his life until she walked out on him. He pulled her closer and Cassandra felt her bruises throb but she didn't care. All she wanted was to have him be with her. "Can you just hold me?" She asked quietly, still pressed against his chest._

"_Forever." He whispered into her hair as more tears streaked his cheeks._

"_He told me that…I'll never win." She sobbed, looking up at him. He caressed her cheeks, trying to calm her down. "And you know what…I believe him, Damon." Cassandra would normally never tell Damon about her interactions with Klaus, whether they were good, bad or indifferent. She didn't want him to worry about her. Until tonight she thought she could take care of herself but Klaus proved her wrong. He broke her down, layer by layer until there was nothing left. "I'm tired of fighting him. I don't wanna fight anymore." She whimpered pathetically and Damon tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet._

"_You have to keep fighting. For me. For yourself." He said to her. "Never, ever stop fighting." She nodded through her tears and titled her lips up to his. It was short but loving nonetheless and they broke apart. Cassandra nuzzled her head on Damon's chest and listened to his even breathing, the sound nearly putting her to sleep. "Go to sleep. You need to rest." He whispered and she nodded into his chest. "Remember that I love you so much. You have more power than you know. You'll win, baby. Just keep fighting." Damon whispered into her hair before he let her go. She slipped from his arms like a ghost and Damon was once again alone. His anger skyrocketed and he hurled his glass of scotch into the wall. He wanted to kill Klaus with his bare hands and take Cassandra back from the clutches of that monster. He'd fight to the death for her and he knew that she would do the same._

* * *

><p><strong>This one was hard for me to write! I miss Damon and Cassandra just as much as you guys do :( I promise that they will find their way back to each other!<strong>

**Please review (it is my birthday after all)**


	5. Hold On

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted, messaged and reviewed! And thanks again for the birthday wishes!**

**Anyone else counting down the seconds to the season 3 premiere? I know I am! I cannot wait to fet this story started full speed ahead!**

**Please review, they make me smile!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>After taking Vanessa and Stefan out for a long night of hunting, Cassandra returned back to the house to find it empty. Stefan and Vanessa were still out hunting and Klaus was nowhere to be found. Cassandra was hungry and she knew it. Her gums ached and she longed to rip someone's throat out but she stood her ground. She sighed, turning on the lights to see a young man sitting on the couch. He obviously had been compelled.<p>

"I brought you a gift." Klaus's voice said from farther inside the room.

"I don't want it." She sauntered past him but Klaus stopped her.

"You haven't hunted in weeks." He argued.

"I guess Stefan finally fessed up!" Cassandra scoffed. Stefan had found out a couple of weeks ago that she stopped hunting.

"You can't survive on bottled blood." He argued.

"Watch me." She glared. Klaus set his jaw and threw her onto the couch holding her there.

"Let go of me!" She yelled but Klaus ignored her.

"Don't move." He compelled and she stayed put against her will. His face vamped out before biting into the man's neck. The smell of the blood was tantalizing to Cassandra's senses. Her eyes turned dark watching the blood stain Klaus's lips. "C'mon sweetheart." He pulled her closer by her neck, "Let yourself go." He whispered sweeping the blood off the man's neck and rubbing her lips. Her tongue darted out catching the red liquid. The taste burst all over tongue and it made her want more. He moved to sit behind her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It makes you what you are. Don't deny it." He whispered in her ear. The poor guy on the couch looked calm and serene but there were hints of terror and confusion behind his eyes. Klaus pulled some of her curls behind her ear, "Embrace what you are. Free yourself from the cage you're trapped in." He persuaded. The kid's eyes darted between both Klaus and Cassandra, trying to decide which of them was off their rocker the most.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"No honey," She said calmly caressing his face. "You'll be okay."

"If you don't kill him than I will." Klaus threatened.

"Please don't!" The kid said quickly.

"Shh, you're fine." Cassandra shushed him.

"You're trying my patience." Klaus said dangerously. She looked him over but her eyes kept going back to the bite on his neck. She leaned in closer, taking the boy's face in her hands.

"Leave." She compelled. He got up to move off the couch but he didn't get as far as the threshold before Klaus tore into his neck. He screamed and thrashed in his grip but Klaus held on tighter. "No!" Cassandra yelled and Klaus ripped his teeth roughly from the boy's skin. His mouth was bloodied and his eyes were anything but pleased.

"You've started this and now you're going to finish it!" He seethed while throwing the guy at Cassandra. She caught him and he was whimpering in pain. It just so happened that his wound was right at Cassandra's eye level. It was a nasty one; his whole neck was torn out. Klaus did this out of anger and she was surprised this guy was still alive. There was blood everywhere. The scent of his blood sent her haywire. It was so sweet and fresh. She leaned in and licked at the wound letting the blood settle on her tongue. His was AB positive and a virgin. Klaus had done this on purpose. He picked a donor with the rarest blood type and who was also a virgin. Virgin's blood is very sweet and not to mention tempting.

"Don't kill me...please." He stuttered out, breaking her focus for just a little while.

"No I won't kill you. I just want...one…little…taste..." She whispered moving closer on each word. Her lips hovered over the bite and she took a whiff. It smelled deliciously divine. Cassandra sucked on the wound a little before pulling back. She was panting heavily from the taste and her fangs were protruding from behind her lips.

Suddenly she bit ravenously into his neck and he cried out with the little strength he had left. Klaus smiled evilly seeing her feed so hungrily and we such urgency. The guy lost consciousness and Cassandra guided them both to the floor while still keeping her fangs attached to his neck. She whimpered and moaned into his skin feeling herself give into her desires. She drank until his veins ran dry and unlatched her teeth from his neck. His body dropped to the floor with an audible thud. Cassandra overlooked the crime she just committed with dark eyes.

"Very good." Klaus said applauding in the corner.

"What happened?" She whispered looking down at the dead body.

"You killed him." Klaus said simply.

"No! No I didn't!" She said defiantly.

"Yes you did. That's his blood on your hands or rather on your lips." Klaus smirked seeing her lips stained a beautiful blood red color.

"You made me!" She yelled, shoving him hard and he staggered a little bit.

"You're already stronger." He mused and Cassandra blurred quickly and threw a lamp at Klaus's head. It hit him and the light burned his skin before quickly healing over. Klaus lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. They wrestled for a while, snarling and biting each other. Their clothes were torn and bloody as they continued their assaults.

"I hate you!" She hissed, finally getting on top of him. Klaus quickly rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. The feeling's mutual." He growled down at her.

"That's not what you said a couple of nights ago." She gritted out, referring to the conversation they had a while ago about their _feelings_ for each other.

"At least I came clean. You, on the other hand are still denying what you feel." Klaus glowered and Cassandra wanted to rip his head clean off his body.

"I feel _nothing_ for you!" Cassandra screamed and spit in his face. Klaus's hybrid features quickly emerged, much like his growing anger, and he bit into his own wrist. Cassandra craned her head away and Klaus had to hold her down. She choked and gagged on the blood but as soon as it went down her throat she wanted nothing more than to suck Klaus dry. She gripped his wrist and used her sharp canines to bite into the skin, sucking more blood out with each hungry pull. Cassandra moaned against his skin feeling his blood fill her body with a warmth that had been absent for a long time. Klaus let her drink her fill and then some before he started getting a little light headed from the loss of blood.

"Enough, Cassandra!" He commanded but she still didn't let go. If anything she sucked harder to get more blood into her mouth. Her grip on his wrist only got tighter as her black eyes finally looked into his. There was a lust behind her eyes that he hadn't seen in such a long time. "I said enough!" He bellowed and shook her off. Cassandra lay on the floor trying to calm herself from the sensations of his blood. "If you hated me so much, then you would have stopped." He whispered menacingly still from his position on top of her. The female hybrid glared at him as little tears came to her eyes. She was tired of running and losing to him.

"Stop crying!" He yelled, gripping her throat tightly. "It makes you weak!"

"Maybe I am!" She screamed back.

"_Never, ever stop fighting." _Damon's words rang loudly in her head.

"_You_ are not weak! You never have been and you never will!" Klaus growled. "Turn your emotions off! Give in to your very nature!" He threatened as he tightened his grip on her but she remained unwavering.

"_You have more power than you know."_ She heard Damon's voice louder in her subconscious almost to the point that he was here with her. It was as if he was helping her fight this demon threatening to ruin her.

"Turn them off!" Klaus commanded, shaking her body.

"_You'll win, baby. Just keep fighting." _ That last statement was even louder now.

"Never!" Cassandra gritted out and threw Klaus into the opposite wall, holding him there by his throat. "I will _never_ stop fighting you! You'll have to kill me yourself to get me to stop fighting!" She gritted angrily and Klaus was stunned into silence. Her display of strength before him was extraordinary and her passion was glowing bright. "You will never overpower me." She hushed in his face. A shuffling in the room got their attention and the pair looked to see Vanessa and Stefan return. The two vampires observed the room which was currently in a shambles. Tables and chairs knocked over, glass broken and blood staining the walls and floor. They didn't even have to ask what happened. Cassandra unhanded Klaus roughly, throwing him to the floor before stepping over his body and the young boy's body and walking to her room. The three of them just watched her leave in silence.

_Cassandra lay on her back in the open field and watched the stars shine brightly in the night sky. She always loved stars. For some strange reason they fascinated her. They were light years away but they always managed to be so bright. They were beautiful and Cassandra would always wish on them when she was a child. Her mind drifted to the times in 1864 when she and Damon would sneak out at night to watch the stars and later the sunrise before sneaking back into their beds in the early morning._

"_I thought I'd find you here." Damon's velvety voice came from behind her. She turned on her side to see him walking up to her. Cassandra got up and ran to him at human speed and threw her arms around him. "I guess you're happy to see me?" He joked and she laughed into his warm chest. She was so happy to be in his arms especially after tonight. They stayed interlocked for a long time before Damon started to sway their bodies. Cassandra went along with it and soon the two of them were gently dancing beneath the moonlight._

"_Always the romantic, Mr. Salvatore." She said quietly._

"_What can I say; you bring out the best in me." He winked at her and Cassandra placed her head on his chest as Damon's arm wrapped tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. Cassandra closed her eyes and started to hum a song to herself. "What are you humming?" He asked and she felt herself smile._

"_It's a song by Michael Buble'." She started and he looked to her to continue. She lifted her head up to look in his eyes. "It's called 'Hold on' and it's about a couple that was so lucky to find each other but their relationship is in a compromising position." She added and Damon seemed to hum in agreement, knowing their relationship was strained a little bit. "But, he's saying that you still have to hold on because even though things go wrong, he has faith that they'll be alright as long as they are together." Cassandra finished and felt her eyes tear up a little. A lone tear slid down her cheek and Damon wiped it away with his thumb. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and he kissed the top of her head._

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?__I guess that we were once, babe, we were once, but luck will leave you cause, it is a faithless friend, and in the end, when life has got you down, you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around._

_The pair continued to sway slowly, listening to the night life around them. "I've heard that song before." Damon said and Cassandra looked up at him. "I think it explains our situation perfectly." He said with a little amusement in his voice. Cassandra chuckled a little; it was almost like the song was written just for them._

"_I play it all the time." She whispered and he smiled down at her. He really was so lucky to have her. Damon felt like they were made for each other. A perfect fit. Damon never believed in such a thing until he met her in 1864. He knew when he first saw her that she was someone special and he wanted to have her in his life. Damon couldn't imagine a life without her in it. The same for Cassandra, being apart made them see how important they were to each other's lives. After being together again, they couldn't see a world where they were alone again._

_So hold on to me tight. Hold on, I promise it will be alright. Cause it's you and me together, and baby all we've got is time. So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight._

"_I will never let you go." Damon whispered into her hair. "Never ever." He repeated, feeling his own eyes water. "It's you and I till the end." He said sincerely as he caressed her cheek. Damon looked into her eyes and saw that they too were wet with tears. But these weren't tears of pain and sorrow. They were tears of happiness. Through everything they'd been through together they knew in their hearts that they could make it through this. Come hell or high water, they'd see each other again._

"_You and I." She repeated and tilted her lips up to meet his. The kiss was so passionate that if they both died in this very moment, they'd both die happy. This was more than just a kiss, it was a promise that they'd hold on to each other forever. No matter what situation they were put in, they'd see it through until it got better. Their lips moved slowly and effortlessly over each other's and they were at ease in each other's arms. One of Damon's hands was at the base of her neck while the other rested at her hip while Cassandra's arms were wrapped around his neck. They pulled each other closer so that the curves and dips in their bodies fit into one another. In this very moment, despite the distance between them, they were one entity._

_There's so many dreams that we have given up.__Take a look at all we've got, and with this kind of love, and what we've got here is enough._

_So hold on to me tight. Hold on, I promise it will be alright. Cause we are stronger here together, than we could ever be alone. Just hold on to me, don't you ever let me go. Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright. Hold on to me tonight._

_The two of them broke their passionate kiss feeling the sun burn behind their eyes and they turned to see the sun rising. "It's a new day." Cassandra whispered and Damon kissed her forehead. "Thank you for tonight."_

"_Anytime, baby." He whispered back to her, his lips firmly pressed to her forehead. _

"_Really though, thank you for everything you've done." She said making sure to look him in the eyes and tell him. "You are the reason I'm still going strong and I don't think I can ever thank you enough for that." She said honestly._

"_Oh I can think of a couple of ways to reward me when you get back." Damon smirked and Cassandra rolled her eyes._

"_You're such a pervert." She scoffed mockingly._

"_But you love it." His winked._

"_You're right. I do." Cassandra said kissing his lips passionately for a moment. "More than anything." She whispered against his soft lips. Cassandra pulled back and kissed him one last time before they both bid each other goodbye and left their dream. The clearing was now empty except for the presence of someone else who had been there the entire time._

_Klaus._

_He heard and saw everything. He knew that Cassandra would never be his. Tonight he planned on dropping in to cause some terror in her dreams but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was torn. Cassandra was so happy with Damon that a part of Klaus wanted to destroy it – so much to the point where the two of them would never want to love again. But the other part wanted to leave them be. How could be punish two people for their feelings? He tried to break her in every way that he could think of. She was wrong – she was never weak. In his eyes she was even stronger than him._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one! Please REVIEWW! Season 3 is gonna be off the wagon!<strong>


	6. The Birthday

**Phew! We are now finally on track on with Season 3! Thanks so much to everyone who favorited, alerted, messaged and reviewed!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Within the following month they moved all over the place. Up and down the East Coast. Klaus was looking for a werewolf, Ray Sutton. If Klaus found Ray, he'd find his pack. Klaus decided that he'd make a hybrid army by feeding werewolves his blood as opposed to vampires. For the time being, Vanessa would remain a vampire. Their last lead they'd been given was some place in Florida but that was a bust.<p>

"Still looking for that wolf?" Cassandra asked as Klaus ran his fingers over a map of the US. The places they'd searched had angry, red 'x's on them.

"Yes, but I think we got him this time." Klaus said with an air of determination. Each location got them closer and this wolf was running out of places to hide. Cassandra took a sip of blood from her mug and Klaus snickered at her.

"What?" She shrugged.

"You're back." He said, nodding to the mug.

"I didn't really have a choice, did I?" She said with a laugh. Yes, she'd gone back to drinking human blood.

"You did, but your choice was hurting you rather than helping you." Klaus explained as he circled an area on the map.

"Can't argue with that." She smirked. Cassandra stood on her tippy toes behind Klaus to see the place he circled next. "So that's where we're headed next?" She questioned and Klaus nodded.

"Have you spoken to Vanessa lately?" He asked her.

"Yeah, everyday." Cassandra said sadly. Vanessa had decided to go off to some fancy University. She begged Klaus to go and since she was daddy's little girl she got her wish. Vanessa wasn't a spoiled child by any means, Klaus just always made sure she was taken care of. The same could be said for Cassandra and Stefan, Klaus would make sure their needs were taken care of. "I miss her." Cassandra said finally and downed her glass of blood. "It looks like you're looking for a new recruit." She smirked.

"Already found one." Klaus said looking at her.

"I'll go with you. I just won't be doing any killing on these…_missions_. But if you need any information, I'm your girl." She said with an air of snarkiness.

"You're starting to sound like Damon." Klaus smirked.

"Well, he is my boyfriend, for all intensive purposes." Cassandra smirked back at him. She really did start to sound like him. She didn't mind it at all – if anything it brought her a little closer to him in her heart.

"Deal." Klaus said simply.

Aye aye captain!" She saluted him. "Remember, I won't lay so much as a finger on someone…unless the situation presents itself." Cassandra reminded him.

"Of course not. The ripping is Stefan's job." Klaus agreed. Cassandra was never one to go on missions but she figured if she could leave a trail for Damon, they'd meet somewhere in the middle. "Tell Stefan where we're headed off to next. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Klaus said and dismissed himself. Cassandra placed her empty glass in the sink and moved back over to the map that was splayed out on the table. Her fingers ran over the 'x's and various scribbles before landing on Mystic Falls. Her home. She missed it so much. Cassandra let a deep sigh escape her lungs just thinking about that town. Pushing back her sadness, her fingers moved down to the fresh circle Klaus made over their newest lead.

Memphis, Tennessee.

* * *

><p>Vanessa drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beast of the song coming from the radio. She'd been on the road for hours when finally a sign stood proudly on the side of the road, causing a smile to reach the young vampire's lips.<p>

Welcome to Mystic Falls

This was crazy and she knew it. Going behind Klaus's back was practically a death sentence but Vanessa was willing to take the risk. She learned to take chances from Cassandra. Come to think of it, she was going behind everyone's back. Stefan and Cassandra didn't even know about her little road trip. As far as they all knew, Vanessa was busy with classes and college parties.

The town of Mystic Falls was quaint and picturesque just like Vanessa thought it would it be. Teens were walking home from school to hang out in town. Vanessa's eyes grazed the awnings until it rested on one she recognized.

The Mystic Grill.

Yep, this was the place. She needed to blend in with the crowd. Vanessa sat at the bar in the Grill sipping a dainty drink when a man slipped onto the stool next to her. She took a look at him to see he was dressed in black from head to toe. He was incredibly handsome but Vanessa could see an overwhelming sadness behind his eyes. He took a swig of his bourbon and asked the bartender to leave the bottle.

"You're quite the drinker, aren't you?" Vanessa asked playfully in an attempt to break the ice but the man's face still held the same somber expression. He nodded wordlessly before downing his entire drink and pouring the glass full again.

"If you've been through what I've been through then you'd be drowning yourself in alcohol."

"Rough couple of centuries?" She inquired and Damon's eyes snapped up to meet hers. "It's alright. I sniffed you out the minute you walked in here. I'm just here for a drink." She said innocently. "I'm Vanessa." She held out her hand and Damon shook it.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He said and Vanessa felt her breath catch. This was who she was looking for.

"The prince." She recalled from Cassandra telling her stories.

"Huh?" Damon asked and Vanessa shook her head.

"Nothing." She said nonchalantly and Damon shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his drink. She swirled her drink around in the glass before speaking again. "I know you're looking for Klaus." She said quietly and that caught Damon's attention.

"What do you know about Klaus?" He asked heatedly.

"Relax. I'm here to help." Vanessa said honestly and Damon calmed a little. He knew he could trust her. "Last I heard they were in Florida but they weren't staying there long." She explained.

"I covered Florida already." Damon said.

"I figured that. I'm sure you've been following the news reports?" Vanessa inquired.

"Sadly, yes." Damon admitted. Every bloodbath they went to was worse than the next. Andie was helping him track the news stories and Klaus's path up and down the East Coast.

"Well, I only know what I've heard. They're going from Florida to Tennessee. I don't know where in Tennessee but apparently Klaus is looking for a werewolf. I don't know his name." Vanessa said quietly enough so that human ears couldn't pick up on their conversation.

"Why are you doing this?" Damon asked the young vampire seriously and Vanessa just shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanna help Cassandra." She said honestly and Damon's eye widened. This woman in front of him was the little girl Cassandra took care of.

"My God, Cassandra was right when she said you weren't a little girl anymore." He mused and Vanessa chuckled with him.

"She loves you so much, Damon." Vanessa said sweetly and then her phone buzzed. She checked it and frowned a little. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She said hopping off the bar stool. Damon followed her to the door.

"If you see her, please tell her that I love her." He said and Vanessa nodded.

"I don't see her often but when I do, I will." Vanessa said before leaving the Grill. Damon smiled to himself; Cassandra sure raised her the right way. He'd gotten a lead, now he just had to wait for Klaus to make his next move.

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled up to the house with Cassandra in the passenger seat and Stefan in the back seat. They all looked up at the house, making sure the number matched up with the address they'd been given by their last source. "This looks like the place." Cassandra said. "You ready?" She asked turning to Klaus and Stefan.<p>

"You and I go through the front." Klaus said looking to Cassandra. "Stefan, you know the drill." He said to the vampire in the back and he nodded solemnly. Cassandra really couldn't get over the fact how much Stefan changed. She never saw him hunt as a ripper and truthfully she didn't want to. He had no remorse for anything or anyone and that broke Cassandra's heart. Stefan hadn't made contact with Elena or anyone in Mystic Falls since they left. Cassandra's train of thought was broken by a young woman calling after her dog in the front yard of the house.

"That's our cue, let's move." Klaus said. Him and Cassandra exited the car and slinked up to the house. The girl was still outside, whistling for her dog. They couldn't just flat out ask for Ray, they had to be sneakier.

"Follow my lead." Cassandra whispered and as soon as they were in eye shot, she giggled and tripped over an imaginary tree root. She fell into Klaus, giggling even harder and Klaus laughed, slipping an arm around her waist to hold her to him. The girl was alerted to their presence but saw them as nothing more than a drunk couple. They walked up to the house and a giggling Cassandra was trying to stifle her laughter in Klaus's side.

"Is she alright?" The girl asked.

"Yes, she had a little too much to drink. Right, sweetheart?" He asked and Cassandra's laughed even harder when she heard Klaus trying to speak in a Southern accent. "I was just wondering if I could use your phone. My car ran out of gas a couple miles back." He said but the girl didn't seem fazed.

"Don't have a cell phone?" She asked warily and Klaus fished his cell phone from his pocket.

"Yeah, the battery died." He said and the woman still seemed irked by the two of them. This conversation was getting nowhere.

"Baby?" Cassandra murmured in her best Southern accent before looking up at Klaus. "I'm tired. I just wanna go home." She yawned and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"I know, sweetheart." He said tilting up her chin for her to look at him. "We'll be home soon, I promise."

"Okay." She pouted her lips and Klaus did something she didn't expect.

He kissed her.

His lips descended on hers in a sensual way, as if proving to his human that this relationship was real. Not wanting to blow their cover, Cassandra held his face in her hands and moved her lips over his. She lifted one of her legs up to rest at just below his hip and Klaus took the initiative to pull her closer by the thigh wrapped around him. He growled into her mouth as his wrestled his tongue with hers. A loud throat clearing caught their attention and they broke apart to see the young girl standing awkwardly in front of them.

Cassandra giggled and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry honey. Sometimes I get a little carried away with him." She said as she ran her fingers over the beads on Klaus's necklace while Klaus smirked at the girl. "You think I could just run in and use your phone? I'll just be a minute." Cassandra offered.

"No, I'll run in and bring the phone out here for you." The girl said and the sweet smiles were wiped right off the hybrid's faces.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be a little more trusting." Cassandra glowered, completely dropping the Southern accent. She'd had enough playing this stupid game.

"I'm from Florida." The girl replied in a nasty tone.

"Well that explains it." Klaus growled and Cassandra blurred to the girl, gripping her chin in her hand.

"Now, you're going to let me and my friend in your house. Understand?" She hissed and the girl nodded with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Cassandra slowly walked into the house with Klaus and that sniveling blonde bitch in tow. She heard another young woman shuffling around in the kitchen as she stepped closer in the house.<p>

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran to a house with air conditioning." The brunette girl said exhaustedly while moving around the kitchen.

"Who could blame him?" Cassandra snickered from her spot leaning against the door frame. The girl jumped and wiped around, clearly not expecting the sudden intrusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Cassandra said snidely.

"Who are you?" She asked quickly.

"That doesn't really matter. What matters is if you could tell me where Ray Sutton is." Cassandra said and the girl moved quickly to grab the butcher knife off the counter. The female hybrid blurred and held the girl's wrist with the knife in it. "Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said quietly but with an air of warning. The girl dropped the knife and it cluttered to the floor. "At least not with him around." Cassandra added, jerking her head to the door frame where Klaus held her blonde friend at her forearm.

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said calmly and Cassandra unhanded the girl's wrist.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." The second girl answered.

"Well, I expect he makes it home at least once a month." Cassandra said with a smirk. Klaus looked to the girl in his grip and she nodded.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"Where is he now?" Cassandra asked the brunette but she didn't answer.

"If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be evidently more painful for you." Klaus said threateningly and the brunette ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. Klaus and Cassandra moved to follow her at a leisurely pace, knowing Stefan wouldn't let her get far. Cassandra moved to the sitting room to see a piece of carpet that looked off.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Cassandra sang while lifting up the carpet to reveal movable floorboards underneath. She quickly opened the passage to reveal a lot of heavy chains. "Either this guy is a werewolf or he likes to be tied down." She smirked at Klaus before closing the passageway and placing the carpet over it.

"At least we know he's been here." Klaus said before a loud scream pierced the air. The group all knew that the brunette came across Stefan who was waiting patiently behind the front door. "I love it when they run." Klaus smirked as the three of them moved to the front hallway. The brunette knew she was done for so she finally gave in.

"He's in Tolly, it's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, it's on highway 41." The girl explained and Klaus smiled his Cheshire cat smile.

"Thank you my love." He thanked her before turning to the blonde. "Now, may my friend come in?" He asked and the girl nodded. Stefan stepped in and both girls just looked at him with absolute terror. Klaus nudged the blonde in front of Stefan. "Kill this one quickly." The hybrid then jerked his head to the other girl. "Make that one suffer. We'll be in the car." Klaus said taking Cassandra's hand and leading the two of them outside. As soon as the door closed behind them, Cassandra punched Klaus in the jaw. He stumbled over and held his injured cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked incredulously.

"_That_ was for kissing me!" She hollered and Klaus smirked.

"Aww come on, sweetheart. I didn't want her to think we were trying to play her for a fool." He smirked and Cassandra rolled her eyes. Suddenly loud feminine screams pierced the air around them. Sounded like Stefan was hard at work. The pair walked back to the car and waited for the job to be finished. The two of them sat in silence for a while. The girl's screams had diminished until all that could be heard were the sounds of the night. Cassandra finally spoke up. "Does he normally take this long?" She asked.

"Not normally." Klaus said thoughtfully. "Be a dear and go check on our resident ripper." He requested and she did so. Opening the front door was enough of a surprise. Bloody handprints and splatters decorated the hallway. Cassandra walked down the narrow hallway to the sitting room where she saw the bloodied bodies of the girl's sitting on the couch. They were dead alright, no doubt about that. This was Stefan's way of feeding. He'd completely rip the body's apart, hence the term 'ripper'. Then he'd feel remorseful about what he'd done and would put the bodies back together. Klaus had told Cassandra about this but she didn't think it would be this bad. A growling in the corner made Cassandra whip around to see Stefan crouched down low.

"My God, Stefan. You're worse than I thought." She whispered and Stefan looked back at her. He looked terrifying. Ruby red blood stained his lips and chin. He had a wild look in his eyes but once he saw the mangled bodies on the couch, a look of guilt crossed his face. Stefan looked like he was going to break down when Cassandra forced him to look at her. "Hey! Look at me, Stefan!" She commanded and his did, his eyes shining with tears. "This little bit of remorse you feel, that's okay. It shows that _you still feel_." She stressed. "You're human, Stefan."

"No I'm not." He growled.

"_Yes you are!_ We may be supernatural but if you take away our immortality and our abilities…we're human." She explained to him and Stefan broke down in her arms. He cried against her shoulder as he shook with sobs. Cassandra shushed him and patted his back, calming him down effectively. Stefan stopped crying; he wiped his tears quickly and left the house. Thinking quickly, Cassandra bunched up the carpet that was placed over the floorboards. Hopefully if Damon followed Klaus's trail he'd know to look under there.

* * *

><p>"You heard me! You knew that I was here." Elena said to Damon as he stood in front of her with a towel around his waist.<p>

"Yeah you should learn to knock, what if I was indecent?" He smirked. Elena huffed and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. In Memphis." She said and handed him a slip of paper.

"Another dead end you mean." Damon scoffed. It was true, every location was a dead end and he was getting tired of it. Why did Klaus have to be so damn quick?

"You don't know that." Elena said sadly.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells us Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was about Cassandra." Elena huffed and took the piece of paper back from him. "Fine, I'll go by myself." She said and moved to leave but Damon flashed before her and snatched the paper from her hand.

"First off, I know that Cassandra is alive. She at least gives me the courtesy of a visit every once and a while. Secondly, you're not going anywhere because Klaus doesn't need to know that you're still alive. He thinks you're dead so let's keep it that way." He said and Elena seemed to be hurt hearing that Cassandra would come into Damon's dreams. She hadn't heard from Stefan ever since he left.

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." Elena said hopefully.

"Okay, I'll check it out and if I find anything I'll call you." He said while walking way. Elena tried to get a word in edgewise but Damon was already upstairs. He opened up a closet to post the note to a large map that was taped to the back of the door. On it there were various locations they searched. "They moved to Tennessee." Damon breathed out to Andie who was looking at the map with him. Andie had come back as per Damon to help with the investigation. So it looked like the tip Vanessa had given him was right. He believed that she gave him the right location but he didn't want to move in on the location in case it was a trap.

"That Florida victim you had me looking into had family in Tennessee." She said thoughtfully.

"Which one? In Pencicola?" He asked.

"Aha. Alright I gotta go to work but I can see if I can get you an address. I'll see you at Elena's party." Andie said before turning on her heel in leaving.

"Get me that address." Damon said over his shoulder and turned back to the map. He sighed deeply while looking over all the places they had checked. Each one brought them a little closer but it wasn't enough. This endless searching was tiresome but Damon wouldn't stop until Cassandra was in his arms again. "I'll find you, baby." He whispered.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to find the bar called Southern Comfort. Cassandra was perched at the bar, sipping a dainty drink while waiting for the werewolf to make his entrance. A scent filled her nostrils as the front door opened and it was unmistakably a werewolf.<p>

"Hey Ray!" The bartender greeted him and Cassandra knew that this was their guy.

"Hey buddy! Can I get a beer?" Ray asked the bartender and Cassandra let a smile creep across her lips. They finally found this guy after looking down every rabbit hole. Cassandra looked up from her drink to meet Ray's gaze and he was instantly taken by her beauty. The female hybrid gave him a coy smile before turning back to her drink. She decided to tease him a little more so she took the cherry from her drink and plopped it into her mouth. Ray's eyes were locked on the cherry as it moved slowly over her pouty lips. Cassandra felt him hop onto the bar stool next to her and she slowly pulled the cherry from her mouth.

"Hey." He said smoothly and Cassandra smiled knowing he'd fallen into her trap.

"Hi there." She said sweetly, turning on her Southern belle accent again. Cassandra rolled the cherry in front of her lips in a sensual way that made Ray's eyes snap right to her lips.

"Well I'm sure you caught my name so can I have yours?" He asked.

"Cassandra." She introduced.

"Well Cassandra, I'd love to buy you a drink." He offered and she giggled.

"Of course. Would you mind buying my friend one also?" Cassandra winked and sucked the cherry into her mouth while looking over Ray's shoulder. He turned, hoping to see a cute blonde but was met with Klaus.

"Ray Sutton. We've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus smirked.

"I think I'll be going." Ray said nervously and turned away from Klaus but Cassandra blocked his way.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. You just got here." She purred in her normal voice.

"Never would have pegged you as a Southern belle." Ray scoffed.

"Well I pegged you as a werewolf as soon as you walked into this bar. And your type are very hard to come by." She said and Ray moved to leave again but Stefan stood in his way.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan said seriously.

"Vampire's." Ray said looking between the three of them.

"Swifty, swift Ray. Yes, my friend here is a vampire." Klaus indicated to Stefan. "He's compelled everyone in the bar so don't look to them for any help." He added and Ray visibly stiffened. "This little beauty," Klaus jerked his head to Cassandra. "And myself however are something else. We're a different kind of monster. We've got some vampire, we've got some werewolf."

"You what?" Ray stuttered.

"A hybrid, Ray." Cassandra said.

"Exactly, now I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a full moon, pun intended Ray." Klaus snickered. "I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" He asked.

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray said hoping to get out of this situation. Stefan scratched his head and that was a signal to Klaus that he would take care of it. Knowing Stefan, this situation couldn't be favorable to Ray.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric pulled up to the house that matched the address on the paper Andie had given them. Walking up to the threshold, Damon tested the door and his foot went through the barrier that was otherwise impenetrable. Whoever owned this house was dead. The walls were covered with bloody hand prints and spatters. Moving into the sitting room, they saw two bloodies female bodies sitting upright on the couch.<p>

"Ugh, vampires for sure." Alaric remarked.

"Stefan for sure." Damon said looking over the handiwork on the bodies.

"How do you know?"

"It's his nature. It's the reason why they call him a ripper. He feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart but when he's done he feels remorse." Damon said and nudged the blonde girl's foot hard enough to make her head fall from her body and onto the floor. "He puts the pieces back together." Alaric flinched at his words while Damon found a container of gasoline in the cellar and started to pour the liquid around the room.

"What are you doing?" The history teacher asked.

"Covering up their tracks. Clearly they have no interest of staying in the dark but I do." Damon said while finishing the container. Alaric backed up to give Damon more room but he tripped over the bunched up carpet on the floor. The movement caused the floorboards to creak unnaturally and that drew their attention. The two of them overturned the carpet and lifted up the boards to see chains hidden in a little passage.

"Looks like your girlfriend left us a little clue." Alaric said with a smile.

"She gets her wit from me." Damon smirked. "Well, what do you know werewolves." The vampire mused and looked at the chains. The two of them were done with what they needed in the house so Damon lit a match to the living room, watching the entire house burn to the ground.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sat on the edge of the pool table as she watched Stefan launch darts soaked in wolf's bain at Ray who was currently chained to the wall of the bar. She flinched seeing him in pain but she had to act like she was comfortable with this. Stefan launched another dart and Ray screamed in pain. Klaus snickered seeing Stefan act so vial and dark. A tall woman walked up to Klaus who was currently lounging at the bar and whispered in his ear. Cassandra, being an eavesdropper, felt her breath catch hearing that a bunch of men spotted Damon at the last location they'd been to.<p>

"Well thank you, Claudine. You tell your friends to keep up the good work." Klaus said thankfully and he blurred in front of Cassandra. "It looks like your boyfriend is hot on our trail." He said angrily and gripped her chin his hand. Cassandra turned the tables on him when she turned them so she was gripping him and his back came into contact with the pool table.

"Well maybe if you covered your tracks then he wouldn't be following us." She hissed at him.

"My brother's still on our trail?" Stefan asked, breaking the tension between both hybrids. Cassandra, begrudgingly unhanded Klaus and he stood upright.

"He's getting closer and I'm going to have to deal with that." He said and moved to leave but Stefan gripped his arm.

"No, I'll take care of it." Stefan said simply.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked.

"You know I'll come back." Stefan retorted.

"Do I?" The hybrid inquired.

"You saved Damon's life. So the both of us are at your service." Cassandra spat while crossing her arms over her chest. She hated this. She was stuck between a rock and hard place being with Klaus.

"I'll make sure my brother won't bother us anymore." Stefan said finally before leaving the bar. Cassandra watched him leave and she hoped that Stefan wouldn't do anything stupid. Klaus blurred in front of Cassandra again, this time keeping his hands off her.

"If you are giving clues to that – "

"Why would I do that? I know you'll kill him if he even gets close to us. I want him to be safe." She explained herself and Klaus thoughtfully looked in her brown eyes, trying to find the slightest doubt in her eyes. She was lying through her teeth but she wouldn't let him know that. Finding no evidence, Klaus moved away from her and went back to torturing Ray. How long could Cassandra keep up this lying game?

* * *

><p>Elena's birthday party at the boarding house was in full swing when Damon got a text from Andie to pick her up. He quickly snuck away and arrived at the news studio to find her purse on the floor.<p>

"Stefan." Damon acknowledged his brother that was hiding in the shadows.

"Hello brother." Stefan said simply and moved to stand in front of him.

"You don't write? You don't call?" Damon scoffed.

"I need you to stop following me. It's causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care what he thinks?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What you're supposed to do, is let me go. I know you won't let go of Cassandra so if you could just cut me loose that would be a little better." Stefan said with not an ounce of emotion.

"You may be able to let go of Elena so easily but I'm never letting go of Cassandra. I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee." Damon said and Stefan chuckled to himself. "You're walking a fine line my friend. Keep that up and there'll be no saving you."

"See the thing is I don't need any saving." Stefan said simply. "I just need you to let me go."

"Nah, I've got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." Damon said and all Stefan did was nod. He didn't even flinch hearing about Elena.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan asked into the darkness and Damon raised his brows in confusion.

"Damon?" Andie's voice was laced with fear as she stood on a high ledge in the studio. "I can't move. He told me that I can't move." She quietly cried. Stefan had compelled her to stay up there.

"Just stay calm, Andie." Damon shouted up to her before turning back to Stefan. "Not cool, brother!" He said angrily.

"Oh come on. A little bit cool, huh?" Stefan laughed before he compelled Andie to meet her death. "Hey, Andie, you can move now." Due to his compulsion, Andie stepped off the ledge. Damon went to catch her but Stefan shoved him out of the way. Andie's body hit the ground with a crunch before Stefan made his escape. Damon moved to Andie's body to see that she was dead – he was too late.

* * *

><p>Ray was now chained to a pool table as Klaus fed him his blood. They knew the location of his pack so Klaus was needless to say – happy as a pig in shit. Cassandra checked the clock on the wall and nervously tapped her heel against the floor. Where the hell was Stefan and why was he taking so long?<p>

"Stefan should have been back by now." Klaus growled and snapped Ray's neck, killing him so he could be reborn as a hybrid again. Cassandra bit her cuticle and shrugged her shoulders. She hated waiting on pins and needles like this. "I hate to do this but…go look for him." Klaus said pinching the bridge of his nose. The female hybrid had to look at him again, making sure that the words that just flew out of his mouth were real. Klaus jerked his head to the door and Cassandra left without another word. She hoped to clean up whatever mess Stefan made before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Damon came back to the boarding and went upstairs to his room to see Elena holding a bunch of news paper clippings. She had a look of pure anger and betrayal on her face.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me that you were tracing Klaus's victims?" Elena asked angrily.

"Because they're not Klaus's victims. They're Stefan's!" Damon yelled and Elena went silent. "He's left a trail of body parts up and down the Eastern Sea Board."

"No, you're wrong." Elena said sadly.

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch. He's a full blown ripper!" Damon said taking the articles from Elena's hands.

"Stop it Damon!"

"No _you_ stop it, Elena! Stop looking for him, stop waiting for him to come home – Just stop!" He yelled and Elena flinched seeing him so angry. "Stefan is gone and he's not coming back."

"I wouldn't tell you to give up if it was Cassandra's victims. So why are you telling me to give up on Stefan?" Elena whispered pathetically and Damon's face softened a little bit. What Elena said was true and he knew it. The teen left the room quietly, leaving Damon alone. He was upset that he yelled at her but Stefan was beyond saving and they both knew that.

"_She's right you know that_." Cassandra's voice said from the doorway. Damon slowly turned expecting her voice to be a figment of his imagination but there she was.

"I know." He said finally after looking her over. "But Stefan is long gone. There's no saving him." Damon said sadly. Cassandra moved slowly across the room to meet him.

"No one is not worth saving." She whispered to him and caressed his cheek. "Even Stefan." She added and Damon looked her in the eyes.

"I'm just waiting to open my eyes and you'll be gone. Like a dream." He hushed sadly and held the hand that was caressing his face. He squeezed it firmly as if to set his mind at ease that she wasn't a dream.

"I'm here. I was sent to look for Stefan." Cassandra said.

"He's already caused enough damage. He killed Andie." Damon said angrily and Cassandra felt her breath catch. "She was helping us track Stefan."

"No…" She trailed off. "I'm so sorry, Damon."

"I didn't think he'd go that far but…he's gone." Damon repeated as tears fell from his ice blue eyes. Cassandra kissed them away gently and Damon felt warmth engulf his body. It was nice to have her back – even if it was just for a while. Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace and a smile graced her lips.

"I thought you'd be missing this." Damon said and went to undo the clasp but Cassandra stopped him.

"Keep it – for when I come back to stay." She smiled and closed Damon's fingers around the necklace.

"I'll hold you to that." He smirked.

"I would never break a promise." Cassandra said truthfully and Damon placed the necklace back in his pocket. The female hybrid's gaze wandered down to his lips and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, however she knew if she did – she'd never want to leave. She hesitated slightly but Damon put an end to that by pressing his hand at the base of her neck and pulling her to him. Kissing her now, it felt like she never left him. Damon pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her waist and the hand cradling her face moved to tangle in her soft curls. Cassandra sighed into his mouth and locked her arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go. Their lips moved over each other's with such care and tenderness.

"Well, well, well." Klaus's voice rang from the doorway and the couple broke apart. "I send you looking for one Salvatore brother and I find you in the arms of the other brother." He snickered and Damon glared at the hybrid, tightening his grip on Cassandra.

"I was just about to leave." Cassandra said.

"I know that. I heard everything, sweetheart. I gave you a test and you passed it with flying colors." Klaus smirked and held out his hand for her to take. Cassandra went to move but Damon held her tight.

"Damon, please." She whispered to him but he kept his angry gaze on Klaus.

"Come on mate. You've lasted this long without her – what's an eternity?" Klaus snickered and Damon went to lunge at him but Cassandra held him at his shoulders.

"No! Stop!" She said firmly and looked into his eyes but Damon's eyes remained on Klaus who was chuckling to himself. "He's just saying that to get in your head." Cassandra said to him and Damon finally looked down at her. "Don't let him get to you." She said seriously and Damon nodded.

"It never gets easier, letting you go." Damon said finally.

"I know and I'm sorry." She said sincerely and brought his forehead down to hers. "I love you." Cassandra whispered and tilted her lips up to his for one last passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Damon whispered with a smile. It felt so nice to say those words to her in person – even though she was leaving once again. Cassandra stepped back to the door, flashing him a bright smile and left with Klaus without another word. Damon sighed heavily but he felt a little at ease that he got to see her. It made it somewhat easier but he wouldn't stop till she was in his arms once again. Seeing her again gave him more hope that throughout all of this, it would get better.

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven. You are my heaven._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one! So glad to be back writing this story along with the show! Can't wait till next week's episode :) Song credit goes to Ron Pope and the song is called "A Drop in the Ocean". It was used for the very ending scene of "The Birthday" episode.<strong>

**Please review!**


	7. The Hybrid

**I really cannot get over this season! I absolutely love it and not to mention I get to write my story for you guys!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love them so much and I love hearing what guys think about my story (good or bad)**

**Please review and make a girl smile :)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus taunted Stefan as the three of them walked through the woods of the Smoky Mountains. Stefan was carrying an unconscious Ray on his shoulders while the other two hybrids walked freely.<p>

"I'm fine." Stefan said simply.

"You sure about that? You know we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit down then I'd allow it." Klaus smirked.

"Look I know we're stuck together but let's just skip the chit chat." Stefan said.

"Someone's brooding." Klaus said.

"Well Stefan is the king of brooding." Cassandra chimed in. "You can trace the worry lines in his forehead." She laughed and Stefan gave her a little smile.

"I'm just tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan said.

"Really Stefan, if you need a break then I'll carry Ray." Cassandra offered but the sound of the pack reached their ears.

"No need for that. Thanks to Ray, we've found our pack." The three of them laid their eyes on a pack of about wolves. They stopped their chatter when they saw Stefan dump Ray's limp body on the ground. A male and female wolf ran to their fallen friend but Ray didn't move.

"Who are you?" The female wolf asked warily.

"The important question is, who am I?" Klaus addressed the group and they all seemed to cower in fear. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid." The female said.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus said with a smirk and he placed his hands on the backs of Cassandra's shoulders. "She is a hybrid as well." He said and the female hid herself behind her male partner.

"How?" The male asked warily.

"You're asking the wrong questions." Klaus glowered. "All that matters is that you'll have a choice to make. You join me or you die."

The entire group didn't have to wait long till Ray woke up. His body was shaking in tremors since he was in transition to a vampire.

"Are any of you human?" Cassandra asked the group. "Because your friend here, needs human blood to complete the process."She explained but no one in the pack said anything. Cassandra sniffed the air before her eyes landed on the first male wolf that came forward with the female previously. "How about you, handsome?" She smirked knowing full well that he was human. Quickly Cassandra ripped into the man's arms and threw him to Stefan who then offered the bleeding arm to Ray. The female wolf lunged for Cassandra but Klaus caught her, fed her his blood and snapped her neck. Klaus kept the one man, Derek, human since all of the newly transitioning vampires would have to feed on a human. He fed all of them his blood and killed them. Now all they had to do was wait until they all woke up. Cassandra was sitting next to a shaking Ray.

"He's ending his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus said looking down at him. Stefan and Klaus were making conversation about Klaus's new hybrid army when a drop of blood ran down Ray's cheek. Cassandra was the only one who saw it and she pulled his face closer to examine it. It looked as if Ray's eyes were bleeding.

"Klaus!" She called and he immediately was alerted to what was going on with Ray. He then took Ray's face in his hands and examined his eyes, Stefan did the same.

"Something's wrong." He growled.

"That shouldn't be happening." Stefan added.

"Well obviously." Klaus glowered. The three of them were scratching their heads as to way Ray bleeding out. He shook in pain and Cassandra felt bad for the poor wolf. Maybe it was just something that went wrong with Ray's transition.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked wearily as his body continued to shake.

"Some 'master race'." Stefan scoffed.

"Loose the attitude." Klaus snapped at him and one of the wolves woke up. "Derek, go feed your girlfriend." He said and moved away from Ray and the wolf ran. Klaus looked annoyingly out into the forest before turning to Stefan. "Go get em." And with that Stefan ran off. "Go with him in case something happens." He said to Cassandra and she followed him.

Cassandra caught up to Stefan to see Ray gone. "What happened?" She asked.

"He bit me." Stefan said and Cassandra looked over his arm.

"Oh my God, Stefan! Here take some of my blood." She went to bite her wrist but Stefan stopped her.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" He asked and Cassandra focused on the sound to hear Damon, Elena and Alaric's voices. Ignoring Stefan's bite, they ran to a little clearing where they peaked out from behind the trees to see the three of them hiking up a trail.

"They're idiots!" Cassandra growled. "All three of them! Including Damon!" She ran her hands through her curls in an effort to smooth down her anger. Damon already had one close encounter with a werewolf, he didn't need another one.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked from behind them and they turned quickly not to allude him to the Scooby doo gang.

"He got away." Cassandra stated and Stefan went to move after him but Klaus gripped his arm where he was bitten. It already looked pretty bad.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus mused.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some of your blood to heal that." Stefan said hopefully.

"Well I'll tell you what, you find Ray and then I'll heal you." Klaus smirked.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Cassandra growled.

"You better hurry. That bite looks nasty." Klaus snickered and Stefan ran off. Cassandra went to follow him but Klaus yanked her back so her back met his chest. He held her tightly as she struggled against him. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear and she growled loudly at him. "I suggest you retract those claws before I rip them out myself." He threatened.

"I can't believe that you're just gonna let him die!" She hissed and wrestled herself out of his grip.

"Oh trust me, he won't die. He'll find Ray." Klaus smirked. Cassandra was hesitant to follow him back to the pack but Klaus gripped her forearm and dragged him with her. At the pack site, the wolves were starting to wake up. Klaus let a wry smile form across his lips. It seemed like Ray's condition was just a fluke however both hybrids didn't catch the lone wolf who was shaking and crying bloody tears.

* * *

><p>Damon, Alaric and Elena finished tying Ray to the tree. He was unconscious after Damon practically beat him to a pulp. They figured if they got him to talk then they'd find the pack faster. Damon smacked Ray across the face and Ray stirred slightly.<p>

"Hey! Wake up! Where is Klaus?" He asked slowly and Ray started to scream and convulse in pain.

"Damon come on let's get out of here!" Elena hollered seeing Ray's teeth so close to Damon's skin. The three of them left the screaming rabid hybrid as the sun was setting.

* * *

><p>"Bad news my friend. It's the end of the road for you." Klaus said to Derek before he bit into his neck and killed him. It was night time now and a strong vibrant fire illuminated the woods. The pack was completely rabid. They were bleeding out from their eyes and growling menacingly. They all started to close in on Klaus and Cassandra. One of the male wolves crouched and snarled at Cassandra but Klaus pulled her behind him and flashed his fangs at the rabid wolf, a clear warning to stay back.<p>

"Careful. There's only one Alpha here." Klaus growled at the wolf. "Get out of here." Klaus said to Cassandra but she didn't move.

"What about you?" She asked.

"They can't kill me, love. I'll take care of them." He said with his eyes still locked on the rabid wolf in front of him. The man lunged, trying to bite Klaus's neck but he ripped his heart out. Klaus turned to face the female hybrid before growling, "Run." Cassandra took one last look at the rabid wolves and Klaus before taking off.

* * *

><p>The three of them ran through the woods knowing that it was no longer safe to be there. Alaric and Damon were leading with Elena hot on their heels. She tripped over a tree root and fell to her knees. Damon and Alaric stopped running to turn to see a wolf snarling at the teenager.<p>

"Don't move!" Damon yelled and Elena froze even though her mind was screaming at her to run. "Here doggie doggie." Damon taunted the wolf and it removed its gaze from Elena to see the vampire blurring through the woods. Damon sped off and the wolf went to follow him but something - or rather someone tackled it. It was Cassandra. She was still in her human form but she snarled at the rogue wolf, flashing her amber eyes and fangs.

"I wouldn't do it, dog!" She growled and the wolf whimpered and scampered into the woods. Cassandra turned to the two humans who were still frozen from their werewolf encounter. "You two really are stupid!" She shouted angrily. "You come looking for us in a desolate, heavily wooded area on a full moon!" The female hybrid continued. She was pissed, livid even. She moved closer to them and they stood their ground. Suddenly Cassandra threw her arms around Elena. "You damn Gilbert's are so stubborn!" She laughed and Elena and Alaric chuckled with her.

"Happy Birthday by the way." She winked at Elena. "I missed you both so much!" Cassandra said and hugged the history teacher.

"We missed you." Alaric said with a smile.

"Look this is a great reunion and all but you guys have to get out of here. The wolves are rabid. They have no control over their actions." Cassandra explained and a low growling coming from further in the woods alerted the three of them. "Go on! Get outta here!" She shouted and didn't move till she saw Elena and Alaric disappear into the woods.

* * *

><p>Damon wrestled with Ray while trying to be mindful of his sharp teeth. He'd already been bitten once by a werewolf, by accident, but he never wanted that kind of pain again. Suddenly Ray's body stiffened and collapsed in Damon's grip. The vampire looked over Ray's shoulder to see Stefan with Ray's heart clenched in his fist.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon panted.

"What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan asked angrily as he tossed Ray's heart to floor.

"You might wanna take that up with your girlfriend." Damon said. "She's not giving up on you."

"Well she has to...because I'm never coming back." Stefan said sadly. "Get her home and see if you can keep her there this time." He added before picking up Ray's body and leaving. Damon felt his heart get heavy just hearing Stefan give up on Elena. If it was any other time in his life, Stefan would never give up on her. Out of nowhere Damon felt something tackle him and sit on his hips. He looked up to see Cassandra straddling his waist.

"You're an idiot!" She yelled and Damon rolled her over so her back was now on the ground.

"You know I've always loved being on top." He smirked and gave her a bruising kiss. It was rough and demanding, making both parties spin into a dizzying haze. Cassandra lapped at Damon's bottom lip and he let her in gratefully. Their tongues fought with each other's until Cassandra's won. The kiss revved Cassandra's engine but he needed to know she was pissed. She threaded her hands in his hair and pulled roughly. That seemed to turn Damon on even more. Cassandra asserted her position of dominance by flipping them over so she was on top of him again.

"I never heard you complain when I was on top." She hissed and threw him into a tree making sure to hold him in a tight grip at his throat. "Do you know how stupid of an idea this was? You could've gotten killed, Damon!"

"I'm fine!" He assured her and she let go of him. She took a step back before throwing her arms around him and Damon embraced her tightly.

"Thank God you're safe." She whispered thankfully, her voice wavering.

"Shh, I'm okay." Damon assured her but continued to hold her tight. "You were right." He whispered and Cassandra pulled back, silently asking him to continue. "About Stefan. He's not gone. He can be saved."

"I told you so." She smirked and her ears perked up hearing Klaus finish kill the last of the wolves. "I should get back."

"No, you're out of his line of vision now." Damon said and gripped her hand. "Come on!" He said and pulled her through the trees.

"No! Damon, I can't!" She said and yanked her hand from his grip. "I'm not running from him." She stood her ground and Damon just stared at her.

"You're really going to stay with him?" He shouted.

"Damon, he's has to know that he can trust me. I can't just run from him." She argued. Damon sighed deeply and nodded. She walked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You really need a haircut, by the way." She smirked and turned on her heel before bolding back to the pack.

* * *

><p>By the time she reached the clearing the entire pack was dead and Klaus looked less than pleased. Stefan was there and he didn't look too good. He was wavering on his own two feet and holding the wound tightly.<p>

"I did everything I was told!" Klaus yelled into the night and threw a beer bottle at a tree trunk. The wood splintered and the glass penetrated the tree's bark. "I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger!" He shouted and Stefan and Cassandra flinched. So that's why this plan didn't work. The curse was only temporarily completed since Elena died and came back to life. As far as Klaus knew, Elena was dead. Klaus's plan to build an army would never work since Elena was still alive. Cassandra and Klaus would be the only hybrids to walk the earth. Klaus turned his attention to Stefan before muttering, "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying." Stefan said and exposed the bite to him. It had already gotten worse. The vampire looked to Ray's dead body. "I had to take him out. I'm sorry and I failed you." He said honestly. "Do what you have to do."

"Stefan, no!" Cassandra stood in between the two of them and stared Klaus down. "Let me heal him." She hushed quietly but the both of them heard her. "Please." She pleaded with him but his expression didn't falter. It stayed hard and rigid.

"It should have worked." Klaus growled.

"It didn't this time. You'll find another way. Don't let him suffer for what happened." Cassandra said firmly and Klaus turned away from the both of them. Cassandra's heart dropped in her stomach thinking that Klaus had denied her request while Stefan knew that this was the end of the road for him. However Klaus surprised them both as he took a beer bottle and bit into his hand, letting the blood drip into the bottle.

"Bottom's up." Klaus handed the bottle to Stefan and he took it hesitantly. "We're leaving." He added before walking off into the night. Cassandra took a glance at the bloody bodies that littered the forest floor and followed Klaus. She found him sitting on a tree stump, most likely brooding. Cassandra stayed concealed in the brush until Klaus picked up on her subtle movements. "I can hear you, you know." He said solemnly and the female hybrid came out of her hiding place. She approached him cautiously knowing that he could explode at any moment. Once she knew she was alright with him, she took a seat beside him.

"I know you're upset." She stated and Klaus scoffed.

"Understatement."

"And you failed today." She stated matter of factly.

"If this is some attempt to make me feel better, it's not working." He growled.

"I know that you don't feel like you succeeded but you did do something good." Cassandra said and Klaus turned his body to face her. "Thank you." Cassandra said quietly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping Stefan." She replied. "Even though you didn't let me do, you healed him yourself. You know that he means a lot to me, so thank you." She added before standing up and looking at the stars. It was a beautiful night. She was in silence for a long time before she heard a reply.

"You're welcome." Klaus said quietly and Cassandra gave him a small smile and nod before going off to find Stefan. Klaus remained on that tree stump for what seemed like forever. He felt like a failure – hell he was a failure. His plan to build an army completely blew up in his face. His anger bubbled over but something very small was keeping him from going over. Why did Cassandra always keep him sane? Even when she saw him at his worst she would help him – especially when she was first turned.

_"I wish you wouldn't be so angry with Elijah, my love." Cassandra whispered in his ear as she lovingly rubbed his shoulders. The two of them were in his room as Klaus sat perched on a chair while Cassandra stood behind him. She hated seeing him so angry and uptight. Elijah had sent news that he hadn't found _

_Katerina so naturally he earned the right to be upset with him._

_"He helped Katerina escape. I'm sure of it." Klaus stated._

_"Do not worry. He will find her and all will be forgiven." She said and kissed his neck. Cassandra felt Klaus instantly relax at the sensation so she peppered his skin with light kisses._

_"You spoil me." He breathed and Cassandra hummed against his skin._

_"No, you spoil me. What about those three young men you brought to my bed chambers the other night?" She raised an eyebrow and Klaus grinned like a cat that ate the canary. "Elijah would have had my head."_

_"But you enjoyed them?" Klaus inquired._

_"Oh immensely." She smirked and Klaus laughed with her. Cassandra always managed to take Klaus's mind off things like the sacrifice, Katerina and his brother. "I don't like seeing you so upset." She admitted quietly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Cassandra asked quietly and Klaus turned his body to face her. He gently took her face in his hands._

_"You're helping me right now." He smiled and she did the same. "All I want is for you to sit back and look as deliciously beautiful as you always do." He smirked._

_"That's the job I do best." She smirked back and sat on the bed to illustrate her point._

_"Yes you do." He agreed and took the chance to admire her very thin nightgown. "You wear those things to tempt me."_

_"I do not!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That would be like tempting a hungry wolf." She laughed._

_"And I will be both vampire and wolf once this curse is lifted. You shall be one as well." Klaus said proudly as he moved to his desk to sift through some old Aztec drawings._

_"You were a wolf before then?" Cassandra asked as she moved to admire the sketches with him._

_"Yes, when I was younger I was a full hybrid." Klaus explained._

_"What is it like? Being a wolf." She asked excitedly. "Please tell me!" She begged and dragged Klaus over to his bed by his sleeve._

_"My love, I'm tired." He mockingly yawned but put up no fight to stop her ever budding curiosity._

"_Vampires don't get tired! Please, I want to know!" She pleaded and sat down next to him._

"_The actual turning on a full moon is extremely painful. You feel as if your body is being pulled apart but once it's over you feel as if you own the world. You can run wherever you'd like and do anything you'd like. You can be wild and untamed. The freedom of being a wolf is wonderful. The moon gives you your power as you run over the open terrain and desolate forests." Klaus described and he saw Cassandra's eyes light up and she was sure to hang onto every word that left his lips._

"_Were you a lone wolf?" She asked curiously and Klaus nodded._

"_Yes, I was the only one of my kind. Wild wolves were afraid of me and so were humans." He said._

"_I would run with you so then you'd never have to run alone." Cassandra said genuinely._

"_Thank you, my love." He said and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't want to run with any other wolf but you." Klaus added and kissed her full lips tenderly. Cassandra returned his passion whole heartedly and she felt Klaus lift her nightgown above her head. She was completely nude before him and Klaus felt the need to reign in his inner beast. Cassandra helped him remove the rest of his clothes before she was sitting on his lap, their lips still colliding in a passionate kiss._

"_Make love to me, Klaus. In the way wolves do." She moaned and Klaus complied. He turned her to lie on her stomach as he caressed down her smooth back and cupping her firm buttocks. Her body was the epitome of beauty and Klaus was sure to take expert care of it. Klaus pulled her up to be on her hands and knees while he bent over her and kissed her spine and shoulders, causing little shivers to rack her body. Klaus took in the sight of her being so exposed to him. He ran his fingers over her soaking nether lips and she shivered. He positioned his pulsing member at her entrance and pushed in gently. She was already so wet for him that Klaus felt it hard not to turn her over and have his way with her. Cassandra gasped at the intimate intrusion, it was such a sensation that she felt him deeper within her._

"_Yess…" Klaus rasped out at the way her muscles took him in her hot core and squeezed him to the point of release but he held his own release, wanting to cum with her. "How does it feel, my love?" He hushed and Cassandra could only manage to whimper in delight. Klaus nibbled at her earlobe and bit gently before moving down her neck and shoulders making sure to add pressure to his bites and licks at her body._

"_So good, Klaus." She whispered into the pillows but Klaus heard her. The sounds she was making no matter how little were driving him crazy. "Oh God!" She yelled out and Klaus felt her start to contract around him. Knowing she was close, Klaus held her at the hips and pumped into her harder and faster in an effort to reach his climax with her. Cassandra scratched at the sheets feeling her own inner wolf emerge. She never turned but she felt like a wild animal as Klaus slammed into her._

"_Yes, Cassandra!" Klaus groaned._

"_Klaus! I'm going to–" Cassandra didn't get a chance to finish as she felt her orgasm hit her like a battering ram. It was a white haze of pleasure that racked her body over and over again. Klaus grunted and spilled his seed inside her feeling her core milk his member. He ghosted his fingers over her back and watched the goose bumps sprout on her skin. She leaned up so her back was resting against his chest as she panted heavily. "That felt…wonderful, Niklaus." She breathed and Klaus nuzzled her neck, much like a wolf would do to his lover._

"_I knew you would like it." He whispered and Cassandra lazily looked into his hooded eyes before pulling him down to her lips and lazily kissing him. She would make a wild wolf and Klaus couldn't think of anyone else to be with but her._

Klaus sighed watching the memory go right by him. He enjoyed every second that she was with him, no matter how long or short of a time she was in his presence. He'd heard about the concept of mates and he never wanted one before he met her. Klaus knew that somehow they were intended mates but they grew apart over the past one hundred year. At times he wished he could go back in time and do things differently so she would end up in his arms every night as opposed to Damon's. He didn't know how he'd change but he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure he had her. But the past was the past and right now Klaus was focused on the future of building an army. He'd have Cassandra – in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! Is anyone else excited about next week's episode? I love watching the flashback stuff and I can't wait to see Stefan as a ripper back in time! So ready to make some flashbacks with some characters!<strong>

**Please review! They make my day :)**


	8. The End of the Affair

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter :)**

**As for Cassandra in the 1920's, I saw her being a 'Velma Kelly' from the movie Chicago.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, messaged, alerted and favorited :)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story. Please, please, please review because I love hearing the feedback you guys give!**

* * *

><p>Katherine stood in the phone booth waiting for a very important call. She'd been hiding from Klaus since he left Mystic Falls with Stefan. All in all her life had been pretty quiet, she couldn't complain. She'd relied on a pay phone to make and receive calls just because of the simple fact that cell phones were easy to track. No doubt Klaus was looking for her and she needed all the head starts she could get. The second the phone rang she picked it up and held it to her ear.<p>

"Hello?"

"_They're in Chicago."_ A female voice said over the phone.

"What? Why?" Katherine asked, wrinkling her nose.

"_Simple, Klaus's hybrids didn't work. They went completely rabid and he had a shit fit. Now he's going to Chicago to find an old witch friend of his."_The voice explained.

"Huh," Katherine hummed. "How are they?"

"_Klaus is pissed, naturally. Cassandra is fine and Stefan is just…"_The woman sighed just thinking about what Stefan had become.

"That bad, huh?"

"_Yeah…but anyway, that's all I have for you."_

"Perfect. Thanks, Vanessa."

"_Talk to you soon, Kat."_ Katherine hung up the phone before picking it up again, putting more quarters in the slot and dialing Damon's cell. She could get used to people looking out for her.

* * *

><p>"Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus asked the pair as they walked into Gloria's bar.<p>

"Wow! I can't believe this place is still here." Cassandra said in absolute awe.

"Bring back any memories, sweetheart?" Klaus asked with a wry smile.

"More than you know." Cassandra hushed quietly while looking at the stage with a light behind her eyes.

_Chicago during the 1920's was pure magic. The city was bustling with people and buzzing with energy. Cassandra had been moving around every so often between cities before settling in Chicago. She'd gotten a job singing and dancing at a club called Gloria's. She loved the feeling of the bright lights on her skin and the sound of the applause. It was something she lived for._

_Cassandra's short dress swished with her movements as she sauntered to the right side of the stage and climbed into the pit to sit on top of the piano. Crossing her long legs gave some of the patrons the opportunity to get a flash of her beaded garter and they continued to watch her. She sensually sang to the pianist and he winked back at her. She then stretched her body to lie over the top and arched her body in a seductive way that made all the men in the theatre hoot and holler. Cassandra sat upright and beckoned one of her male dancers to help her off the piano. The vampire glided to sit on the edge of the stage where the men at the table near the stage leaned a little closer as if to get a closer look at her. She continued to sing when she saw that one of the men had his head down and he was looking at his hands which were neatly folded his lap. Normally when she performed she had every eye on her so why was this one man so reluctant? The shadow of his hat shrouded his face so Cassandra couldn't get a good look at him. Upset that she didn't have his complete attention, Cassandra lifted her foot so the tip of her stiletto nudged his hat up a little and the man's head slowly looked up to meet her eyes. Damon smirked at her and she gave him a knowing smile and a wink back. She'd know those baby blues anywhere. Cassandra continued her routine as the sound of applause reached her ears as she finished. She took a grand bow while the curtain closed and she took off into the wings where she then made her way to the dressing room._

"_Hey, who was that fella you were giving the eyes to at table three?" A fellow performer, Gloria asked her when she got back to her room._

"_An old friend of mine." Cassandra replied nonchalantly as she threw off her costume and changed into the clothes she arrived at the theatre in._

"_Well, he is a hunk!"Gloria squealed. "Oh, those eyes!" She feigned to faint and Cassandra just rolled her eyes as she pulled up her dress and slipped her arms in the sleeves._

"_Please don't tell me you're dizzy for him already! You don't even know him." The vampire said reapplying her red lipstick to her pouty lips._

"_Maybe you could introduce me." Gloria smirked._

"_Maybe, he likes easy chicks." Cassandra winked and Gloria playfully elbowed her._

"_Uh, did I tell you that detective was snooping around here?" The singer asked._

"_Sadly yes, why must those damn cops try to ruin everyone's fun? I mean this is Chicago in the 1920's! It's the age where the booze is stronger and skirts are shorter." Cassandra said._

"_A fad that I'm happy to be a part of." Damon's velvety voice sounded from the doorway and both girls turned to see him._

"_Mr. Salvatore, it's very poor manners to sneak into a woman's dressing room." Cassandra scolded playfully._

"_C'mon doll, is that any way to treat an old friend?" He smirked._

"_Damon, this is Gloria. You may recognize her as one of the headlining singers." Cassandra introduced._

"_Pleasure, sweetheart." Damon chimed and Gloria blushed before she excused herself from Cassandra's dressing room. "She looks delicious." He said giving her the up and down as she left._

"_Don't even think about it! You already chewed on one of my other dancers." The female vampire said thinking back to the incident 1864. "So what are you doing here?" She asked._

"_Avoiding Stefan." Damon answered simply._

"_Well you're out of luck because I saw him just last week. This place is his normal hangout spot." Cassandra replied._

"You gotta be kidding me." An African American woman spoke up, derailing Cassandra from her trip down memory lane.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bar-" Klaus started but he was immediately cut off.

"Stop! You may be invincible, but doesn't make you funny." Gloria mocked at his lame attempt at a joke and Klaus chuckled. "And I'll be damned if that isn't the best performer Chicago has ever seen." She added jerking her head to Cassandra.

"Gloria?" Cassandra gaped. "Shouldn't you be…?"

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who is gonna run this place?" The witch chuckled.

"Gloria is a very powerful witch." Klaus explained.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells, but don't worry it'll catch up to me one day." She winked before looking at Stefan. "I remember you too."

"Stefan, why don't you go fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus suggested and Stefan did so. "You look ravishing by the way." Klaus said as his eyes roamed Gloria.

"Don't." She smirked and the three of them sat down at a table "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids. That kinda news travels."

"So what am I doing wrong?" Klaus asked. "I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong." Gloria said and Klaus gave her a look of pure annoyance.

"Then how come I didn't bleed out?" Cassandra asked. "I mean, sure, I nearly died from the toxin but…"

"Since you had Klaus's blood in your system it halved out the vampire blood in you. A very complicated and very painful process…" Gloria explained.

"Tell me about it." Cassandra muttered.

"Klaus fed you his blood and your werewolf side was dormant, much like Klaus's. So, when the curse was broken, you and Klaus were able to become full hybrids."

"If I am a full hybrid then why can't I make more?" Klaus asked clearly a little agitated.

"Every spell has a loophole but a curse _that_ old; we'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"That would be the Original witch…she's very dead." Klaus deadpanned.

"I know and for me to contact her I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." The witch said and Cassandra swore she heard some bells go off in her head hearing that name.

"Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Klaus snickered. Where the hell did Cassandra hear that name before? She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said seriously.

"What is this?" Stefan asked suddenly. He was holding an old photograph in his hands. "This is me…with you." He said and showed the group the picture. Cassandra was just as confused as ever meanwhile Klaus just gave Stefan a wry smile.

* * *

><p>The boys left to get Rebekah while Cassandra volunteered to stay and help Gloria prep for the bar to open later that night. She couldn't believe that she'd spent many nights here so long ago and it was still standing.<p>

"So, what are you doing here?" Gloria asked while wiping off the bar counter and pulling out two glasses.

"I'll give you the short version; I'm the only other hybrid so he thinks it's imperative to keep me around. Not to mention he's been trying to get in my pants for months now." Cassandra explained.

"Hmm, I know the feeling." Gloria said pouring some liquor in the glasses. "You taken or saving it?" She joked before taking a shot.

"Taken." Cassandra laughed and downed her shot.

"Ooh, who's the lucky gentleman? Obviously not Klaus."

"Damon Salvatore." Cassandra gushed. She'd never get sick of saying that they were in a relationship.

"Oh, blue eyes!" Gloria recalled and Cassandra nodded. "Is he good in the sack?" Gloria asked and Cassandra nearly choked on her drink. "Don't gimme that look! I hear that brother is absolutely insatiable." Gloria smirked.

"Well, if you wanna put it that way." Cassandra laughed.

"Mmhmm, you're blushing says enough but there's enough sexual tension between you and Klaus in the air that I can cut it with a knife."

"I haven't gotten any since…give or take about two months ago." The hybrid huffed. "And I am _not_ putting out for Klaus."

"He's been giving you dreams?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He's trying to provoke your werewolf side. Wolves mate and the female wolves want to be with the Alpha male. That's the strongest of the pack. Right now, Klaus is the Alpha and he's trying everything he can do to get you to mate with him." The witch explained. "He also has a blatant attraction to you since you're the only female hybrid and you're a real knockout." The witch smirked. "Not to mention when he sires more hybrids, you'll be the most powerful female so the other males will want to mate with you."

"Lovely, I'm the Alpha female." Cassandra deadpanned and Gloria chuckled. "Damon is my mate, granted he's not a wolf."

"Good for you, honey." The witch complimented.

"I miss him…I need to get back to him but I'm stuck here right now." Cassandra sighed heavily.

"You'll get there. It'll be when you least expect it." Gloria comforted her by filling her glass once more.

"_I really wish you didn't have to go." Cassandra said sadly as she help place the last of Damon's suitcases in the back of his car._

"_Stefan is back to his old ways and I can't risk being found out." Damon replied, taking a suitcase from her, not wanting her to be burdened with the heavy load even though it wouldn't bother her._

"_But he's your brother, you can't just leave him."_

"_I'm trying to be smart about this and you should do the same." Damon reasoned and the pair was silent for a while._

"_Where will you go?" Cassandra asked softly._

"_Don't know. Maybe New York." He mused. His bags were all loaded in the car and there was just one thing left to do._

"_I guess this is goodbye." She whispered and he nodded._

"_Yeah I guess so." He repeated and the two embraced each other. She wished things could be like they were in 1864. She wanted to love him unconditionally and she wanted him to love her back. Damon took in her scent, trying to engrain it in his mind until the next time he would see her. He hoped that their time apart wouldn't be too long. They pulled back from each other and smiled, it was their best efforts to hide their pain. Damon cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb over the soft skin before turning back to his car. He stopped before getting in to see that Cassandra had her back towards him, walking down the street._

"_Cassandra!" He called and she whipped around._

"_Yes?" She asked hopefully but Damon was silent. He wanted to tell her to just forget everything about Chicago and come with him. For some reason he couldn't fathom the kind of hold she had on him. It was in no way restraining – no, he wanted it to stay that way for eternity._

_Seeing that she left him speechless, Cassandra smiled wryly and blew him a kiss before turning on her heel and walking away from him. She'd miss him and she'd cry but she wouldn't let him see that._

Cassandra sighed watching the memory pass before her. Back then she wasn't sure she'd ever see Damon again but sooner or later she did and that gave her hope that after all this they'd be together again.

* * *

><p>"So, I knew another Original vampire." Stefan said trying to put the pieces of his past together. They were standing over Rebekah, Klaus's sister, and waiting for her to wake up from her slumber.<p>

"If you can't handle it than don't ask." Klaus said simply.

"I know that Cassandra was there but I don't remember you or her." Stefan pointed down to the grey Original in her coffin.

_"Stefan Salvatore." Cassandra announced grandly as the youngest Salvatore brother stood there with a knowing smirk on his face. "I was waiting for you to grace me with your presence." She scoffed playfully._

_"Cassandra. Always a pleasure." He said respectfully._

_"Well, are you just going to stand there or what?" She asked and Stefan embraced her tightly._

_"I thought you were dead." He said quietly as he pulled away from her._

_"Nope just...reborn." She smirked. This had been the first time they saw each other since Mystic Falls. "You look good." She said straightening the collar on his suit jacket. "Really, you do. All dapper and ripper like." Cassandra joked and Stefan chuckled lightly. "At this point, kid, you're more famous than Al Capone. I guess you never broke those old habits?"_

_"Old habits die hard." Stefan said simply._

_"Surely Damon has told you about my demise." Cassandra smirked walking over to her closet and Stefan nodded._

_"Yes, he did. Who turned you?" Stefan asked and Cassandra's movement stopped. She never told anyone about Elijah and she planned to keep it that way. Truthfully neither of the brothers knew that Katherine killed her. Back then it was said that she went missing._

_"It doesn't matter." Cassandra cut in as she closed her closet with a definitive slam. "All that matters is that I'm here now." She said turning away from the wardrobe and slinging a mink stole around her shoulders._

_"Of course." Stefan said and held his arm out for her to lead her back into the club from the backstage area and she did so._

* * *

><p>Cassandra was perched on a bar stool as she people watched. It wasn't one of her favorite activities but it helped to pass the time. What the hell was taking those boys so long? They probably stopped for a snack on the way back.<p>

"Look what I found." Gloria sang as she came from behind the bar with a box filled with old photographs.

"Oh my God! These are great!" Cassandra laughed as she thumbed through them. "Mind if I take some with me?"

"No, have a field day." Gloria waved her off. Cassandra found a couple of pictures with her on stage with other fellow performers including Gloria. There were also some with her and Stefan and Damon too. Of course, both brothers were never in the same picture at the same time. "Ooh, that's a cute one." Gloria gushed looking at a picture of Cassandra and Damon. His arm was around her waist and his was kissing her cheek while Cassandra giggled innocently. The hybrid felt her heart grow warm just looking at the picture. She folded it up and placed it in the pocket of her jacket. They skimmed through more pictures when one made Cassandra stop in her tracks. It was a picture of her, Stefan, some blonde and a man she now recognized as Klaus.

"_Rebekah, this is Cassandra. She's an old friend of mine." Stefan introduced the two women._

"_A pleasure, Cassandra. You are a lovely performer." Rebekah said sweetly._

"_Thank you very much." Cassandra nodded._

"_The voice of an angel indeed." A velvety voice sounded and the trio turned._

"_Nik, you're just in time." Rebekah said. "Cassandra, this is my brother, Nik." As Cassandra eyed this new man before her she couldn't help but feel as if she'd seen him somewhere before. He smirked lightly and kissed the top of her hand._

"_The pleasure is all mine." He said with such tenderness in his voice._

"_I'm sorry but…have we met somewhere before?" She asked him._

"_No I don't think so. I'd remember a face as beautiful as yours." Niklaus replied._

"I knew him back then?" She hushed to herself.

"He must have compelled you to forget." Gloria concluded.

"Yes, he did because I had a witch try to break his compulsion. She said it would wear off in pieces." Cassandra explained while running her fingers over the picture. "This is Rebekah." She pointed to the pretty blonde. "That's his sister. He killed his own sister! Why would he do that?"

"Don't ever question why Klaus does something. We all know that he will do whatever he can to get it. Klaus is very sneaky."

"You don't know the half of it. He made me forget _everything_. Compulsion is one of his favorite tricks…that and taking over people's bodies." Cassandra growled.

* * *

><p>"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on. I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason." Stefan reasoned.<p>

"Well you do have many useful talents. In fact, I learned some of my best tricks from you." Klaus smirked.

"_Stefan, what the hell are you doing?" Cassandra asked angrily as she strutted up to their table. She'd been watching the three of them play around with this man for much too long. Stefan cut Liam Grant's wife's wrist open, making sure it poured neatly into a glass. Naturally she was compelled so she didn't make a protest and now Stefan compelled Liam to drink his wife's own blood as part of some sick little game. It was disgusting to see what Stefan had become._

"_Aww come on, Cassandra! We're just having some fun! Right, Liam?" Stefan laughed, clapping Liam on his shoulder while Rebekah and Klaus laughed as well. Cassandra scowled, taking the man's glass and smashing it on the floor. She stalked off but felt someone grip her arm._

"_No need to cause a scene, sweetheart." Klaus snickered._

"_Stop encouraging him!" She seethed, yanking her arm out of his grip._

"_Look, I'm sorry." He said sincerely and holding her upper arm again. "Can I buy you a drink to make it up to you?" He asked._

"_Get away from me." She growled flashing her fangs at him in an effort to scare him but it did quite the opposite. It made him want her more._

"_Careful, love. Wouldn't want anyone to know what you are, especially with the cops on patrol." Klaus reasoned, exposing his fangs to her to assert a position of dominance._

"_Why do you care?" She asked placing her hands on her hips._

"_You intrigue me, sweetheart." He said with a smile and held out his hand to her. Cassandra eyed it hesitantly. "Playing hard to get, I see." Klaus smirked._

"_I'm not playing anything." She shrugged and walked off. Klaus watched her slip from his grasp like so many times in the ones before this. It really was a damn shame that he had to make her forget everything they had._

* * *

><p>Damon walked into Gloria's bar as it was now packed wall to wall with people. He spotted Gloria immediately and got the indication that Klaus and Stefan would be back later tonight.<p>

"It's a very brave move, tracking them down." Gloria said gravely. "Very stupid but brave." She added and Damon chuckled.

"Is my lovely girlfriend here?" He asked quietly and Gloria jerked her head to the dance floor where Damon spotted Cassandra standing by the edge, admiring the young couples dance. "Time to make my move." He smirked.

"If you two get too raunchy then I'm kicking you out!" Gloria yelled jokingly to Damon but he was already nearing Cassandra's side. He gripped her hand and pulled her out on the dance floor as they both swayed to the music.

"Thanks for saving me a dance." He winked and she gasped before standing up on her tippy toes and kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss quickly and she looked up at him with a pout on her lips. "Nah ah. Gloria said she'd tell us to get a room." He smirked and Cassandra waved slyly to the witch over his shoulder.

"Hmm, she should talk. She wanted to know how good you were in bed." The hybrid smirked back at him.

"Oh, and what did you tell her?" He inquired.

"Mediocre." She said with a shrug and Damon placed a hand on his heart, feigning hurt.

"Ouch, that hurt babe. That's not what you said the last time." He whispered and trailed his hand from her hip to her butt to give it a firm squeeze.

"Keep that behavior up and we'll have to get a room." She smirked.

"Ooh I love it when you talk dirty. Forget the room; we'll just get it on out back."

"Always thinking ahead." Cassandra laughed.

"Of course." He smiled but it faltered slightly as soon as those two words left his lips. "Cause I'll never know when I'll see you again next." He said with the utmost honesty and with a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Well when you say it like that…" Cassandra joked lightly and pecked his lips. "So, you've come to rescue us again?"

"Yep and I brought leverage." He said and she nodded for him to continue. "Elena." That one word made her mind freeze.

"No…you can't bring Elena here. You have to take her back." She said quickly.

"Why? She'll cry and he'll turn to mush so then we can just go." Damon said.

"No, Damon. You don't underst-" She stopped her speech hearing Klaus and Stefan return.

"Gotta go. I'll be back later." He said placing a kiss on her lips and blurring from the bar just before Klaus and Stefan walked back in. This was horrible! If Klaus saw Elena here and now she'd be done for. Elena still being alive was the reason why Klaus couldn't sire more hybrids. If Damon had stayed long enough then he would've heard the explanation.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked while placing two bottles of beer on the bar.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus smirked and Cassandra picked now to saunter up to the bar.

"You've always been there." She spat and slammed a photograph of her, Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah down on the bar. "Haven't you?" Klaus picked up the photo and admired it. He remembered when that picture was taken as if it was yesterday.

"Of course. I had to find some way to keep an eye on you. I never lifted your compulsion so how do you remember?" He asked before taking a swig of beer.

"You're not the only one who knows a witch." She replied snidely. "How many times did you compel me?" Cassandra asked seriously. "After every time you slept with me? Oh or how about whenever you told me you loved me?" She growled and Klaus gripped her neck but his head felt as if it was going to explode. He unhanded her and turned to Gloria who then stopped her little spell. The witch shook her head disapprovingly to him and Klaus placed both his hands on the bar.

"Only once. To make you forget myself and Rebekah." He answered finally. "All good things must come to an end."

_As Klaus watched Stefan dance with Rebekah he couldn't help but smile at their budding love. He was happy for his little sister. Being a vampire, well in his case – a hybrid, it was hard to find love. At least he knew that his sister would be happy in her immortal life however he wouldn't know if love would ever come his way. He loved Cassandra but he compelled her so in the 1920's he was just another immortal being to her._

"_Why so glum, Nik?" Cassandra asked, placing a hand on his shoulder before sitting down next to him._

"_Finally taking up my offer to let me buy you a drink?" He smirked._

"_No, I've got my own." She winked and took a sip of her dainty drink._

"_You'll never give me a chance, will you?" He asked wryly._

"_Maybe, maybe not." Cassandra mused playfully. Her eyes wandered to the dancing couple and smiled herself. "They're good together." She said cheerfully._

"_Have you ever been in love, Cassandra?" Klaus asked suddenly and she turned back to face him. The first person that came to mind was Damon. After all he was the first boyfriend she ever had – the first and the last._

"_Too long ago to think about." She finally answered. "How about yourself?" She asked and Klaus didn't answer her, he just took another sip of his drink to ease the silence. "That long, huh?" She raised her eyebrow at him and he chuckled._

"_Yes, I'm afraid it has been too long."_

"_Don't be too upset. You have an eternity." Cassandra joked. The two of them continued to drink and laugh together till it was just them and the night owl crowd. Sure, they'd gotten off to a bad start since Cassandra didn't approve of Klaus encouraging Stefan but she was one to give second chances if the person deserved it._

"_Dance with me, Nik!" She slurred, getting up from her seat and taking him with her._

"_I think you've had a little too much to drink, sweetheart." He laughed. The two of them cackled at their state of drunkenness and Cassandra stumbled but Klaus was sure to catch her before she hit the floor. He held Cassandra at her forearms as they stared into each other's eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol; maybe it was the fact that she couldn't help but feel like she knew him that made her eyes glance to his lips before leaning in. Klaus did the same but he stopped just inches away hearing someone yelling outside the bar._

"_Why did you stop?" She hushed noticing that Klaus stopped his advances. His eyes darted around wildly, hearing the sounds get louder. "Nik, what's wrong?" She asked urgently this time. Suddenly cops opened fire on the club from the outside. Paintings on the wall were punctured, glasses and bottles broken and lights sparked. Klaus ducked himself and Cassandra underneath one of the tables so they wouldn't get hit by the wooden bullets._

"_He knows." Klaus growled._

"_Who knows?" Cassandra asked but he didn't answer._

"_Cassandra, sweetheart…I need you to forget myself and Rebekah until I say otherwise." He compelled. Cassandra blinked and Klaus was gone. She felt as if someone had put a black hole in her memories but she didn't have time to worry about that now._

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus said downing his drink.

"But why, you shouldn't have to cover your tracks." Stefan said aloud.

"Unless…you're running from someone." Cassandra said and Klaus stared her right in her eyes.

"Story time's over." He growled. Stefan caught Damon's eyes and mentioned to Klaus that he was thirsty for a 'real' drink. He left and Damon made his way to the bar. Cassandra looked pleadingly at him to leave but he was just too damn stubborn for his own good.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus snickered as Damon took a seat next to him.

"Oh honey I've been called worse." Damon joked and the only expression had on his face was a wry smile.

"Sweetheart, why don't you ask Gloria for a bottle of my favorite liquor and bring it out here. I would like to have a _chat_ with your boyfriend here." Klaus said and Cassandra glared but Damon threw her a smoldering smirk to let her know that he'd be fine. The female hybrid left but as soon as she heard Damon start struggling for breath she ran back. Everyone in the bar was gone except for them so now Klaus was able to showcase his abilities without being found out. Klaus was holding Damon up by his neck so high that the younger vampire's feet weren't touching the floor. She lunged for the pair but an unknown force sent her flying towards the wall and held her there. Klaus looked back and smirked at the female hybrid before turning back to Damon.

"Looks like your girlfriend can't save you now." He snickered. "I'm a little boozy so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus growled and proceeded to stab Damon with a little wooden umbrella that belonged in a drink and not in Damon's chest. Cassandra pushed against the unknown force but it felt like an elephant was sitting on her.

The hybrid flung Damon into a table and some chairs, effectively splintering them. He then broke off the wooden leg of a chair and knelt over Damon. "You won't be any use to me after you're dead!" He threatened.

"No!" Cassandra screamed and thrashed even harder but she still remained held to the wall. Just as Klaus brought the stake down to Damon's heart, it caught fire. The group looked to see Gloria had come from behind the bar.

"Really?" Klaus asked the witch incredulously.

"Not in my bar!" Gloria said. "Take it outside." She demanded. Damon went to get up but Klaus shoved him back down to the floor.

"You won't have to negotiate your brother's or girlfriend's freedom. When I'm done with them, they won't wanna go back." Klaus hissed and let Damon go. With a wave of the witch's hand, Cassandra was free from the wall. She sprinted to Damon and fed him her blood to help him heal faster. Once he was finished, Cassandra looked him over before pulling him into her arms. Hot tears ran down her cheeks just thinking of what could have happened tonight.

"Shh, it's okay." Damon whispered in her ear. Cassandra sent a deadly glare over Damon's shoulder at Klaus. He held her stare and Cassandra gripped Damon tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Why did you stop me?" Cassandra asked the witch when she pulled away from Damon.

"Honey, you might not be a witch but you would've killed Klaus with your bare hands." Gloria said and Cassandra chuckled to herself.

"Run along, Damon." Klaus taunted.

Cassandra glared at him before pulling Damon into a passionate kiss. Klaus's smirk was wiped clean off his face as Gloria was trying to stifle her laughter. Their kiss was much too short but didn't lack any of the passion and love they had for each other. Damon gave her one last chaste kiss before smirking at Klaus and walking out of the bar. The hybrid gripped Cassandra and Stefan to take them to where his sister was when Cassandra tore her arm from his grip.

"Get off me!" She hissed.

"Damon will survive. You're lucky Gloria was there or else he'd be dead and you'd have another grave to mourn over." He growled and Cassandra raked her nails across his face much like the night of the 60's dance. The scratch marks healed over but the blood stained his cheek.

"Nik?" A small female voice asked and they all turned to see Rebekah standing there in her same dress she wore when Klaus killed her in the 1920's.

"Hello Rebekah." Cassandra greeted and the Original's sister smiled sweetly. Turns out that Cassandra wasn't the only one Klaus had compelled. Stefan didn't recognize his love for Rebekah or his friendship with Klaus until the hybrid lifted his compulsion. Rebekah was livid with Klaus that he killed her and left her locked in a coffin for ninety years but she was willing to help her brother with his hybrid problem. The two Original's were looking for Rebekah's necklace which wasn't around her neck. That very necklace could be used to contact the Original witch however both Cassandra and Stefan knew that necklace was currently around Elena's neck. Hopefully the two of them could keep that little piece of information a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D<strong>


	9. Disturbing Behavior

**Thanks so much for all your reviews, messages, alerts and favorites!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one and have a great weekend :)**

**Please review so I know what's going through your heads and I LOVE hearing from you guys (I so wish I knew how to make a heart on fanfiction cause you guys would get a ton of them)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra, Klaus and Stefan sat on the plush chairs sipping champagne in the clothing store waiting for Rebekah to come out of the fitting room with her next choice. Klaus poured himself more champagne while Cassandra thumbed through a magazine. Stefan just sat there sipping champagne and twiddling his thumbs.<p>

"There has to be more to this dress!" Rebekah called out from the dressing room.

"There's not." Klaus sighed taking the full bottle of champagne from the sales girl. Rebekah came out in a short grey dress, looking more from the 21st century rather than her old bloodied 1920's garb.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebekah mused and Klaus smirked, raising his glass.

"Hey!" Cassandra yelled. "I don't dress like a prostitute!" She defended.

"You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers!" The Original scowled, ignoring Cassandra's comment.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said with a snide smile.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident!" She asked wrinkling her nose. Looks like it was harder bringing her into the 21st century than either of them had anticipated.

"It's dance music." Stefan said.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked incredulously.

"Yeah it's fun." Cassandra said cheerfully.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked, completely bored of his sisters whining.

"And why are _you_ so grumpy?" Rebekah asked.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying. One thing, your necklace and you lost it." Klaus explained as calmly as possible.

"I didn't _lose_ it. It's just been missing for ninety years." Rebekah defended. "So, what do you think?" She asked as she twirled her figure to show the dress on her body.

"It's cute but the shoes don't match." Cassandra said while still flipping through the magazine she was reading.

"I…like it." Stefan said simply and Rebekah scowled. "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She said snidely, turning on her heel before disappearing into the fitting room once again.

"Nice one, good work." Klaus muttered taking the bottle and pouring more champagne in his glass.

"You're the one who pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan said.

"I heard that!" Rebekah yelled from the fitting room and Klaus sighed deeply.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Stefan said while getting up.

"You're gonna leave me here with _him_?" Cassandra asked aloud but her question fell on deaf ears as Stefan walked outside.

"Don't be so glum. Why don't you pick out some things for yourself?" Klaus suggested and Cassandra huffed, putting down the magazine before heading over to the racks to pick out more clothes for Rebekah. Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister's attitude. While looking through the racks, Cassandra noticed Katherine and Stefan talking to each other on the street corner. Hopefully they were putting their heads together to come up with some plan to get them both out of this mess. Cassandra came back with a lot of possibilities for the Original, including some things for herself.

"You mind?" She asked him while holding up the hangers.

"You can model for me anytime, sweetheart." Klaus smirked. Cassandra rolled her eyes and went back behind the fitting room curtain. Klaus took it upon himself to pick out a piece of lingerie and compelled one of the sales girls to put it in her dressing room when Cassandra came out to admire her figure in the mirror. The female hybrid came back into the room to find a new piece of clothing - if she'd even call it that - in the room. No doubt it was Klaus's doing. She held up the corset lingerie and smirked to herself. Klaus needed a taste of his own medicine. Not to mention she needed to distract him in case Stefan was gone for longer than expected.

Cassandra pushed the curtain aside and Klaus's head snapped up. Cassandra slowly sauntered to stand in front of the mirrors, swaying her hips in a provocative manner. She really did look like a knockout - a ten - a bombshell. It was a black corset with cream colored strings lacing up the back and little cream accents along the bodice. It had matching black panties with the same color ties on her hips. Black sheer stockings hugged her legs with clips that connected the panties to her stockings.

"You look exquisite." Klaus said as she turned around while still keeping her eyes on her figure.

"You think Damon will like it?" She asked coyly and that was like a punch in the gut to Klaus. He gritted his teeth and downed the last bit of champagne in his glass before refilling it again. She turned to face him and shifted her weight so her hip was jutting out. "I know _you_ like it." She smirked. "That is why you picked it, right?" Cassandra placed her hands on her hips and slinked over to his lounge chair.

"I was just dying to see you in it." Klaus smirked and Cassandra gave him a throaty, sensual laugh. She looked to the sales girls, "Leave the room please." She compelled and the girls did so. Cassandra picked up her champagne flute and took a dainty sip, letting Klaus watch her. He couldn't help but notice the way her throat moved as it accepted the bubbly liquid. "Tease." He muttered. "I wonder how Damon deals with you." Cassandra laughed once again, setting down her glass.

"You know, sometimes I wonder the same thing." She mused, taking his glass from him and downing the rest of the contents. "So, now what will happen if Gloria can't figure out where the necklace is?" She asked.

"She'll find it." Klaus said confidently and Cassandra went to grip the bottle but Klaus held her wrist, stopping her. She glared and he pulled her so quickly to straddle his lap. "I think you've had enough to drink." He said still keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

"I need the alcohol to deal with you." She hissed, getting in his face and he chuckled at her.

"Aww, that's not very nice." Klaus pouted. "You're hurting my feelings."

"If you _ever_ hurt Damon again, I'll be hurting more than your feelings." She whispered menacingly and gripped his throat, making sure to dig her nails into his skin to illustrate her point.

"Perhaps if he wasn't trailing us, which I still think, _you_ have something to do with." He choked out.

"I guess you'll _never_ know if I did or if I didn't." She growled. "But there's something you don't know about Damon, when you tell him not to do something – he does the exact opposite. He'll _never_ stop looking for me." She said proudly.

"Well then he's a stubborn ass then." Klaus taunted and Cassandra was sure to tighten her grip on his throat.

"I'd like to call it perseverant." Cassandra smirked.

"What do you think about – " Rebekah started but stopped when she saw Cassandra astride her brother's hips. Cassandra looked over her shoulder and smirked back at the Original.

"Remember what I said." She whispered in Klaus's ear before getting off him and turning on her heel to head back to the dressing room.

"Trying to seduce her again, Nick?" Rebekah chuckled. "It won't happen again. She'll just chew you up and spit you out like in 1922." She reasoned and Klaus threw her a venomous look.

* * *

><p>"You left us." Rebekah pouted to Stefan as he walked into Gloria's. She was now wearing a pair of shorts and a sparkled tank top all thanks to Cassandra's help.<p>

"Yeah, sorry. All that retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan said simply.

"Tell me about it." Klaus groaned.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked watching Gloria with her hands over a grimoire.

"She's failing." Klaus snickered.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria spoke up. For Cassandra's sake she hoped that Gloria wouldn't find anything to go on.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah said hopping down off the bar.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria muttered and took the Original's hand in hers. Stefan and Cassandra sincerely hoped that Gloria wouldn't be able to make the connection between Elena and that necklace. The witch was chanted for a while when suddenly she spoke up.

"I can sense something." She said and Cassandra felt a lump form in her throat. Gloria chanted until she finally uttered the words that Stefan and Cassandra didn't want to hear. "I found it."

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"It doesn't work like that, doll." Gloria said shaking her head. "I get images. A girl with her friends." She explained. So maybe it was Elena with Bonnie and Caroline?

"Yeah a _dead_ girl with _dead_ friends if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah gritted.

"Well I'd have to dive back in to get the details." The witch said.

"So dive." Klaus suggested.

"I need more time." Gloria reasoned and Klaus leaned himself over Gloria. "And space. You're harshing my juju." She said while shooing him away.

"We can wait." Klaus said.

"I'm sure you can…but that's not what I asked." The witch said cautiously.

"Hey look, uh why don't we come back later?" Stefan came up behind Klaus and patted his shoulder. "I'm hungry anyway. I want to pick who we eat." He added and Klaus and Rebekah smirked. Cassandra knew Stefan was up to something, she just had to figure out what. The four of them left the bar and Gloria in peace…for now.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Stefan were feeding while Rebekah and Cassandra waited for them to finish. Rebekah had finished her meal fairly quickly but Cassandra didn't feed. She needed to get back to Gloria's and she had a feeling she'd be able to if she decided to feed later rather than now.<p>

"I'm hungry." She whined and Klaus unlatched his fangs from the blonde on his lap.

"So go feed yourself." He said before diving back into his meal once again.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah bellyached and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Rebekah I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus mused, upset that someone had disturbed his meal – again.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat! I'm not a brat!" She shrieked.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus snickered.

"Well you're no picnic either." Stefan said and Klaus glared at the ripper.

"Yeah, I mean I've only been with you for one summer and I wish I needed a daylight ring so I'd just take it off and burn to death." Cassandra smirked and Klaus glared at her while Rebekah and Stefan laughed out loud. "And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself lunch." She winked before leaving.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were resting." Cassandra said watching the witch clean up the bar.<p>

"Well now we both have a secret." Gloria sighed.

"What did you see?" Cassandra asked.

"It's what I heard that's interesting. Ya know the girls with the necklace were talking about you and Stefan."

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus, why?" Cassandra raised her eyebrow at the witch and Gloria chuckled to herself.

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself." Gloria explained. "I want it." She demanded.

"Well I'm sorry Gloria but I can't help you." Cassandra said and turned on her heel to leave.

"Don't be difficult." Gloria threatened and Cassandra stopped in her tracks. "You know I'd hate to tell Klaus what a liar you are." She added. Cassandra gritted her teeth, unfortunately she'd have to say goodbye to an old friend of hers. She lunged for Gloria but the witch cast a spell to make the hybrids head feel as if it was exploding. It was Bonnie's favorite spell to use on Damon when he misbehaved. Cassandra groaned and held her head, begging the witch to stop.

"I guess I gotta get it outta you the hard way." Gloria said and Cassandra's body fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes before blacking out from the intensity of the spell.

* * *

><p>Cassandra came too to see that she was laid out on a table, her limbs rendered useless.<p>

"What is this? Why can't I move?" She asked while trying to pull herself from the table with no luck.

"Relax, it's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria said nonchalantly as she sliced into both Cassandra's wrists.

"I won't tell you anything!" Cassandra growled.

"I don't need you to tell me. All I gotta do is get in that pretty little head of yours." Gloria placed a metal prod in each slit to ensure that she wouldn't heal while the hybrids blood dripped into two vases on the floor.

"You feel that? That's your essence, your spirit; it helps me make a connection. Herbs help too. Sage, witch hazel, but my personal favorites: vervain and wolf's bane." Gloria said before placing her hands on Cassandra's chest. The powder burned her skin and her shirt started to melt as well. Becoming impatient with the fabric, Gloria ripped the shirt from Cassandra's body, effectively tearing her skin and the hybrid howled in pain. This constant torture was going on for what seemed like forever until Cassandra blacked out.

* * *

><p>Cassandra's eyes fluttered open feeling the sun heat her skin. She wasn't in Gloria's bar – no, she was outside somewhere. She sat up feeling her body no longer in pain to see that she was at some gathering at the Lockwood mansion.<p>

"_What the hell?"_ The hybrid murmured to herself while getting up and dusting off her clothes. She saw people all around her but they didn't seem to notice Cassandra at all. Looking around, the hybrid's eyes fell on Bonnie, Elena and Caroline.

"_Hey guys!"_ She greeted happily but they didn't see her. Cassandra frowned, waving her hand in front of the teen's faces but it was no use. What the hell kind of dream was this? Cassandra heard Damon's voice in the middle of the picnic and sprinted to him and Alaric.

"_Damon!"_ She ran up to hug him from behind only to see that her arms went through his body. She pulled back, panicked and examined her arms and hands. _"Ric!"_ Cassandra called, placing her hand on the history teachers shoulder but the same thing happened.

"_No…"_ She whimpered, examining her hands once more. Is she dead? Did she die in Chicago and was she a ghost?

"Look I just don't understand why everyone is trying to keep me in check. First Elena and now you." Damon whined.

"We care about you Damon." Alaric defended as the pair walked along the grounds of the Lockwood property and Cassandra followed them closely.

"What do you think I'll just – "

"Break?" Alaric finished for him and Damon scowled.

"I'm not gonna break!" Damon said confidently. "Look, I appreciate your efforts but I'm fine." He said and now it was Cassandra's turn to scowl.

"_You've never been a good liar, Damon."_ She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How many times have you said that you're 'fine', Damon?" Alaric said. "Does it really make you feel better?" He asked.

"Just leave me alone, Ric. I really don't wanna get into this right now. I mean this _is_ a social gathering." Damon smirked.

"_Now you're just being an ass!" _Cassandra yelled and tried to whack Damon's shoulder but her hand went right through him. She was really getting tired of this whole gig.

"I can't leave it alone!" Ric said loudly, temporarily drawing attention to the argument between himself and Damon.

"_You're preaching to the choir, Ric."_ The hybrid huffed when suddenly she felt her chest start to sizzle once again. _"AHH! Ow, ow, ow!" _She screamed and looked down to see burning handprints forming on her skin. Cassandra fell to her knees, groaning in pain but still no one heard her. _"What kind of place is this?"_ She cried out to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>The female hybrids body lurched on the table as she felt her spirit coming back to her. Her back arched feeling Gloria's still burning handprints on her skin. What the hell just happened? Was she dreaming? No, it couldn't be a dream. Everything and everyone looked so real, but why didn't they see or hear her?<p>

"Phew! I thought I lost you for a second there." The witch snickered. "I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Cassandra. It's not gonna do you much good, but…" Gloria trailed off while rubbing some more of those deadly herbs on her hands. Cassandra growled seeing the witch come closer. "Just let go, honey." The witch persuaded.

"Go to hell!" Cassandra screamed but Gloria ignored her. "Noooo! ARGGGGHHH!" Cassandra screamed as Gloria's hands were placed on her body once again.

"There we go!" Gloria said happily finally able to get through to Cassandra's aura. "Hmm, I see Stefan and that girl with the necklace, he loves her. He'd die for her. You'd all die for her." She murmured watching the images flash before her. "There's old blue eyes." Gloria smirked seeing a memory of Cassandra and Damon kissing and lying in bed together. "You love him and you gave up your freedom for him, that's deep." Cassandra tried to shut herself off to Gloria's ministrations but the vervain and wolf's bane made her so weak. She groaned feeling Gloria push harder to find the reason why Elena was so important.

"Please don't do this, Gloria. Please don't do this." She sobbed.

"That girl is the doppelganger." Gloria said finally. "She's supposed to be dead and that's why Klaus can't create anymore hybrids."

"No..." Cassandra whispered pitifully in defeat as hot tears dripped down her face. Gloria laughed manically when suddenly the laughter stopped. The hybrid looked to see Katherine stabbing Gloria in the neck and Stefan standing beside her. Gloria's paralysis spell was broken but Cassandra was in so much pain that she couldn't move. Stefan, very carefully, lifted her from the table and sat her down on a chair. "Damn witch bitch." She whimpered.

"She's dead. What the hell will Klaus say?" Stefan mused worriedly.

"She had to die." Cassandra said weakly. "She found out about the necklace and that Elena is the doppelganger and that Klaus can't make hybrids because Elena is still alive." She added, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And Stefan said that you two don't need any help." Katherine said snidely while helping Stefan wrap Gloria's body in a tarp to dispose of her.

"I'm still staying here to find out why an Original vampire would be running from someone." Stefan said.

"He's a hunter." Cassandra said and both vampires turned. "Klaus was running from him in the 1920's." She explained.

"I heard stories about him centuries ago." Katherine mused and tossed Cassandra a blood bag from her purse. The hybrid ripped the top off and sucked hungrily, trying to replenish her energy. "If you're planning on making a move against Klaus, I want in." Katherine said determinedly. Cassandra sucked the bag dry and didn't feel as if it helped at all – not to mention she was still shaken up from being in that parallel universe.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked the bleary eyed hybrid.

"No, I'm really weak." She said tiredly, not looking up.

"Go get something to eat. We'll take care of this here." Katherine urged and the hybrid limped off to find a meal.

* * *

><p>She managed to rope herself a nice young man and his girlfriend and lure him back to where the Original's coffins were kept. She disposed of the girl first but not without taking her shirt from her body. She straddled the man's waist and drank hungrily. Normally she didn't like to kill innocent humans but she was so weak and they didn't even satisfy her fully. Her chest was still burned and it seemed like no amount of blood could heal it.<p>

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." Klaus smirked seeing her feed. Cassandra tore her lips away from the man's neck and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh shut up." She breathed before diving back into the man's neck to find out that she was sucking on a dry vein. Not very appetizing.

"Still hungry?" Klaus asked and Cassandra shook her head before wiping her mouth and climbing off the dead body. "I can always tell when you're lying, Cassandra." He snickered and Cassandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't even start! You sound like your sister." She jabbed a finger at him and leaned her back against the coffin. Klaus sat on the floor, joining her.

"Gloria cleared out. We need to find another witch." He said.

"She was afraid of you." She said definitely.

"Little old me?" Klaus pouted.

"I saw it in her eyes. Everyone is afraid of you." Cassandra said seriously. "But there's one person that _you're_ afraid of." Klaus gave her a look.

"Who are you running from?" The two of them sat in silence while Klaus stared at some speck on the floor. "You're a hybrid. You shouldn't be running from anyone." Cassandra mused.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked warily.

"I remember, that night you compelled me in the 20's. You said that 'he' was there." She explained. "Who is he?" She asked again but Klaus remained quiet. Cassandra got up to leave, knowing she wouldn't get an answer from him but he blurred to stand in front of her.

"What are you–" She started but Klaus silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. He trailed his finger over her chin and down her neck till it rested on her collarbone. Klaus pulled the collar of her shirt down to see her chest was brutally burned.

"What happened here?" He asked and Cassandra turned her head away from him to avoid his piercing gaze. Klaus caught her chin in his hand and pulled her back to look her in the eyes. Her warm gaze stared up at him and he immediately pulled her closer, firmly pressing his lips to hers. Cassandra gasped feeling his lips move against hers but couldn't find it in her heart to stop him – par for the course that she was completely stunned by his tenderness. Taking advantage of her open mouth, Klaus allowed his tongue to wrap itself around hers. Cassandra wasn't kissing him back – she couldn't. She remained still against him while Klaus continued to kiss her. She tasted blood in the equation, perhaps Klaus had cut her by accident but her own taste didn't register on her tongue. Finally coming to her senses, Cassandra pushed Klaus away to see his lips stained bright red. She ran her fingertips over her own lips before looking down to her chest where the burns were. They were fully healed and her skin looked good as new.

"You smell like Gloria. You went back to go see her." Klaus growled and Cassandra stiffened. It wasn't a question. He knew that something was up when Stefan and Cassandra tried to lure themselves away from the group. "Looks like you and Stefan were very busy." And like that he lunged at her. The last thing that passed Cassandra's vision was Klaus's form looming over her before blacking out once again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh not again!"<em> Cassandra bellyached seeing that she was now in the Salvatore boarding house. It seemed that her mind had slipped back into the parallel universe _again_. She waded through the living room and to the foyer where she saw Damon and Elena talking.

"Why not? The walls are starting to close in on me around here." Damon said nonchalantly. "Where are we going?" He asked and Cassandra had to wrinkle her nose in confusion. Would Elena and Damon try again to save them?

"Away from here. That's all I'm gonna give you for right now, but believe me..." The female vampire trailed off and Cassandra immediately knew by the tone of voice that it wasn't Elena – it was Katherine. She smirked and held up Elena's necklace, the very necklace that Gloria, Klaus and Rebekah were looking for. "It's good." She said dangling the necklace in the air.

"_Okay, that's all fine and good if you guys wanna go on a road trip but you," _Cassandra said pointing at Katherine, _"Just because you gave my boyfriend the cure for a werewolf bite don't think that you can put your hands on him! If it gets back to me that you did, I will stake you myself!"_ She said. _"And you," _She turned to Damon, _"I know you can't hear me but if you fall for her little tricks, I will castrate you!"_ It was useless because neither of them could hear her demands but Cassandra needed to hear it for herself. It was a good idea that Katherine and Damon were taking the necklace away from Mystic Falls, the further away from Klaus, the better. Cassandra suddenly felt her head spin as she was sucked from the foyer of the boarding house and back into blackness once again.

* * *

><p>Cassandra groaned feeling someone kick her foot. Who knew how long she was out for <em>this<em> time. She opened her eyes to see that she was once again in an unfamiliar place. Her gaze lifted to see that Klaus staring at her with a sly smile. She jerked up immediately and pressed her back into the wall behind her, desperate to get away from him but he didn't move from his spot on the coffin. A sound from the shadows alerted them that Stefan was coming too as well.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself." Stefan started as he also cowered in the corner.

"No need." Klaus said simply. "I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think that you both are holding onto something, pieces of your old life. The thing is she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural." He smirked before turning his attention to Cassandra. "_You_ however make me think that you just can't be trusted at all." He glared.

"You made the mistake of thinking you could trust me." Cassandra growled.

"Either way I thought I should check it out and see for myself what it is you two have been hiding." He snickered. Klaus got up from the coffin and pushed the door to the storage cabin up. Light spilled into the small room and Cassandra shielded her eyes from the bright, white light. Her eyes soon adjusted and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sights, sounds and smells were all so familiar to her. Her and Stefan looked out at the small town and knew that Klaus had figured out their little secret.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls." Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh ohh! Klaus, Stefan and Cassandra are back in Mystic Falls! Uhm did anyone see the promo for next week? It looks insane!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The Reckoning

**Very anxious for you guys to read this one! Hope you like it and please, please, please review!**

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, messaged, alerted and favorited :)**

**I own nothing of TVD's**

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" Katherine asked. "Let's stop for a bite. How about a trucker?" She smirked and Damon rolled his eyes. They been driving for hours and Damon didn't wanna hear her voice anymore. He still had no idea where Katherine was directing him and they were supposed to meet Vanessa at their destination…if they ever got there.<p>

"Stop being cute." He scoffed and Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Not possible." She said simply.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours, where are we going?" Damon asked tensely.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back." Katherine answered.

"You don't have to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break." Damon said.

"You and Mystic Falls?" Katherine inquired while moving closer to Damon. She was leaning over the gear shift and practically sitting in Damon's lap.

"Let's just say that everyone thinks that I should _behave_ a certain way now that Cassandra's gone with Klaus." Damon said. "They think I'm gonna crack."

"Well…I can imagine that you've been _celibate_ ever since little Miss Cassandra left." Katherine purred while rubbing her hand over Damon's jean clad thigh. "I know how hard that is for someone like you, Damon. If you ever need me to relieve that itch you can't scratch…" She whispered and moved closer so her lips were just hovering over his. Her fingers caressed his strong jaw line as she went to kiss him. Damon's eyes trailed down her face before settling on her pouty lips and Katherine smirked internally. She had him right where she wanted him. Suddenly Damon jammed on the breaks and Katherine head smashed into the dashboard as the car came to a complete stop. "OW! What was that for?" She shrieked while covering the bleeding gash on her forehead.

"The truth is you just don't do it for me anymore. Truth is you haven't done it for me in a _long_ time." Damon smirked and Katherine huffed before he started driving again.

* * *

><p>Cassandra paced back and forth in the holding cell with the coffins for what must have been the millionth time. She at least had to have been in there the entire day. Stefan was no longer in there with her; she guessed that he was able to get out while she was still unconscious. Hearing footsteps draw closer, Cassandra shrouded herself in the shadows. The door was pulled up and she immediately saw Rebekah standing there. The Original craned her head inside but wrinkled her nose, unable to see Cassandra. The female hybrid pounced on Rebekah, making sure to get a couple of hits in before darting off into the night. Rebekah followed her in a high speed case but the blonde brat gave up. Cassandra took a couple of breaths before surveying where Klaus and Stefan would be. Listening closely she came to the conclusion that Klaus and Stefan were in the high school. She sprinted through the empty hallways before throwing open the double doors of the gym. She accounted for Elena, Klaus, Stefan, Dana and Chad.<p>

"Lovely of you to join us love." Klaus smirked and she scowled at him. "You've come to pledge your allegiance along with your friend Stefan here?" He inquired.

"Never!" She spat.

"Suit yourself." He said simply. "Let's drink on it." Klaus said getting down from the bleachers and moving towards Dana and Chad. "Kill them." He commanded to Stefan and the couple stood up, cowering in fear.

"No, Stefan don't! He's not gonna hurt me…" Elena's speech was cut off as Klaus backhanded her across the face. Both Stefan and Cassandra lunged for Klaus but Cassandra got there first. She violently ripped into his neck before Klaus gripped the sides of her head and jerked her head to the side. The female hybrid crumpled to the ground with a thud, her neck snapped and Stefan then took his shot at Klaus until the hybrid gripped the younger vampire by his neck.

"She means _nothing_ to you? Your lies just keep piling up!" Klaus growled.

"Let her go! I'll do anything you want, you have my word!" Stefan pleaded.

"_Your word_ doesn't mean much. Now I lived by your word all summer during which time I never had to resort to this." Stefan desperately struggled for breath as Klaus's grip only got tighter. "Stop fighting." He compelled and Stefan immediately ceased struggling.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begged, knowing what would come next.

"I don't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm gonna have to take it."

"No, don't!" Stefan whimpered but Klaus ignored him.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide. You will simply just obey." Klaus compelled and released Stefan. The younger vampire gave a terrified Elena a blank stare before hearing Klaus's orders to kill Damon and Chad. His eyes went dark before he ripped into Dana's neck.

* * *

><p>"<em>God dammit!" <em>Cassandra yelled seeing that she was no longer in the gym but somewhere outside. It was nighttime now and she wandered closer to the sound of voices in the distance. Sitting on a bench she saw Jeremy talking to…Anna? But how she was dead! Damon, Katherine and Vanessa were listing to Jeremy intently. Anna turned her head unexpectedly and frowned at Cassandra.

"_You died?"_ She asked sadly.

"Who died? Who else is with you Anna?" Jeremy asked following her gaze and it landed on Cassandra. His eyes widened as she continued to make her way towards him.

"_You can see me, Jer?"_ She asked warily and he nodded.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked impatiently.

"It's…Cassandra." Jeremy replied, still confused as to why and how she was a ghost.

"What? How could that be?" Damon pressed. "She's not dead! She can't be!" He growled.

"_Jeremy, Klaus snapped my neck and for some reason I've been have these episodes where I can be at two places at once. My soul is here but my body is in Mystic Falls."_ She explained quickly.

"She said Klaus snapped her neck and this kind of thing has happened before." Jeremy paraphrased for the non ghost seeing pair. Damon visibly tensed hearing the Klaus would dare lay a hand on his girlfriend. The vampire growled low in his chest just feeling his anger stewing within him.

"Hmm, looks like Hilda the high voodoo priestess fudged up something." Katherine mused while Damon and Jeremy where trying to sort out her cryptic language.

"_As soon as I get back, Bonnie's gotta fix this. It's really inconvenient."_ Cassandra huffed and sat down next to Anna. _"I don't know how much time I'll have before my body wakes up so fill me in on what's going on."_

"Anna said that Michael can kill Klaus. He's a vampire that hunts vampires." Jeremy explained.

"_Well that makes sense because Klaus was practically running scared from him in the 1920's." _Cassandra said.

"_No! You don't wanna wake him! He will kill all of you!" _Anna warned.

"_But he's the only way to kill Klaus!"_ Cassandra argued.

"What are they saying?" Vanessa asked.

"They're arguing on whether or not to wake Michael." Jeremy explained.

"_You missy are supposed to be in school!"_ Cassandra scolded, jabbing her finger at the young vampire and Jeremy had to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Vanessa prodded.

"_I'll tell you what's funny! You're so grounded when you get back home!"_ Cassandra said firmly, like a mother reprimanding her daughter.

"She say's you're grounded she gets to you." Jeremy chuckled

"Oh come on!" Vanessa pouted. "When Klaus is dead you'll be singing my praises." She said proudly and Cassandra rolled her eyes. The female hybrid suddenly felt herself get a little lightheaded. She raised a hand to her forehead to see that her skin was become translucent; Jeremy and Anna saw it too.

"_Looks like my time is up."_ She joked lightly before she disappeared for good.

* * *

><p>"Let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Cassandra heard Klaus's voice booming throughout the gym when she felt her spirit slip back into her body. She looked up at a digital clock where Klaus put twenty minutes up on the board. "If Bonnie doesn't find a solution in twenty minutes I want you to feed again but this time I want you to feed on Elena." Klaus commanded. "No one leaves this room. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus added pointing to Elena before him and Rebekah left the gym.<p>

"He really needs to stop snapping my neck." Cassandra groaned and worked out the kink in her neck. She saw that Dana and Chad were dead, Stefan had blood all over his mouth and Elena was holding her neck. "What the hell happened here?" Elena explained that Stefan had been compelled to do everything that Klaus said and that Klaus fed Tyler his hybrid blood as a ploy to get Bonnie to fix the problem with his hybrids. This was all one big giant mess. The clock kept ticking down slowly until it was at seventeen seconds.

"Elena I need you to run and Cassandra I need you to stop me." Stefan groaned while trying to fight the compulsion.

"But Klaus said that if I run…" Elena trailed off.

"I know what he said, but if you stay it won't matter." Stefan said, his gaze switching between the ticking down clock and Elena. It was now ten seconds and counting. Stefan dropped to his knees, "Elena, please, please, please…" He begged but Elena remained in her spot. "There's no other way…"

"There is another way, Stefan! It's for you to fight!" Elena said.

"Elena now is not the time to experiment! Get out of here!" Cassandra pleaded and suddenly the timer buzzed loudly. A three heads turned to see the clock at zero.

"Stefan, I love you!" Elena whispered as she witnessed Stefan trying to keep himself away from her. Cassandra crouched in front of Stefan, ready to make a move against him if he hurt Elena.

"Come on, Stef! Rein it in!" Cassandra coached but she knew he was losing his grip on his control very quickly.

"I can't hold it!" Stefan whimpered before blurring to bite Elena but Cassandra shoved him into the bleachers and held him there.

"Elena, run!" Cassandra screamed feeling her hold on Stefan loosen due to his struggling. The doppelganger spared one last look at the wrestling pair before running out the gym doors. Cassandra suddenly felt Stefan throw her across the gym and go sprinting through the doors after Elena. She followed him in close pursuit, making sure to shove him into anything and everything to make him slow down. Stefan himself was doing to the same. They both saw Elena run through another set of double door and close them behind her. Stefan sprinted towards the doors and in a last stitch effort, Cassandra jumped on his back and pulled him backwards to the ground.

"Get off me! I'll hurt you!" Stefan growled.

"Then hurt me! As long as you fracture my spine and not Elena's!" Cassandra gritted while trying to keep a firm grip on the thrashing vampire. Through much struggling they found their way into the cafeteria. Stefan dropped to the ground and motioned to a broom sticking out of the side of a janitor's cart.

"Stab me!" He pleaded and Cassandra's eyes widened at his request. She splintered the broom's handle, making it more like a stake and gave Stefan one last look before plunging it into his stomach. He groaned out in pain but he knew that this would slow him down.

"I'm sorry, Stefan…" Cassandra whispered and turned the stake, effectively jerking it around in his body and the vampire cried out.

"Now this is fascinating!" Klaus called as he dragged Elena into the cafeteria with him. "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." He growled down at Elena. "Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus suggested menacingly.

"No!" Stefan growled.

"Come on, this humanity is_ killing_ you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." He said simply.

"No!" Stefan repeated and Klaus walked up to meet the pair.

"You're strong but you're not _that_ strong." Klaus taunted as he pulled the stake from his stomach and stabbed it Cassandra's heart. The female hybrid screamed sharply and Klaus stabbed it harder into her chest. She dropped to the floor, trying to pull the stake out. "Now I think you've interfered with my plans enough." He growled and Cassandra continued to battle with the piece of wood in her chest. "Turn it off." Klaus said now turning his attention back to Stefan. The two of them stood eye to eye for what seemed like forever until finally, Stefan made his move.

"NO!" He shoved Klaus roughly and he staggered backwards. Both girls were stunned that Stefan would stand up to Klaus. Cassandra's heart swelled with pride seeing Stefan fight back. She knew how hard it was to butt heads with Klaus, hell she'd done it a million times before. Klaus didn't even let Stefan enjoy the moment as he shoved him to the wall.

"TURN IT OFF!" Klaus demanded as his pupils dilated. Both Elena and Cassandra were frozen to the spot. Klaus had completely taken Stefan's free will. The vampire leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He took in a sharp breath before opening his eyes again.

"What did you do to him?" Elena hushed seeing a blank stare reach Stefan's face.

"I fixed him." Klaus glowered simply. "But I think a test is in order…" He stated moving to stand behind Elena but Cassandra gripped his pants leg.

"Stay away from her!" She pleaded, still working to pull the protruding piece of wood from her chest. Klaus did nothing but kick her swiftly in the jaw, effectively getting her off him.

"Ripper," Klaus called to Stefan and the young vampires eyes snapped open. "How would you like a drink, from the doppelgangers' neck?" He taunted and Stefan's eyes immediately darkened at the request. There was no hesitation, no remorse behind his dark eyes. Klaus smirked and picked up Cassandra from the floor, making sure to rip the stake out. The female hybrid thrashed and struggled in his grip, trying to talk some sense into Stefan's head and yelling at Elena to run. Having enough with her wrestling, Klaus threw her over his shoulder and carried her through the abandoned hallways. Cassandra kicked and screamed even though her chest was still in pain as her shrieks echoed off the walls.

"Goodness, brother. She's screaming like a wild banshee." Rebekah teased and Klaus dropped Cassandra unceremoniously on the cold tile floor of the classroom. Tyler was in pain from his current transition to a hybrid. Klaus gave him a vial of Elena's blood, persuading him to drink it and he did eventually. It was a hunch but Klaus figured he'd chance it anyway since it wasn't his loss if Tyler died. Tyler's veins were on fire feeling the transition hit him full force before his amber eyes and a set of double fangs gleamed back at Klaus.

"Well that's a good sign." Klaus grinned.

* * *

><p>The two hybrids and the Original were waiting in the hospital parking lot. Klaus and Cassandra were somewhat pacing while Rebekah made herself comfortable, lounging on the hood of a random truck. Elena was currently being drained of her blood to fill a blood bag; she was barely saved from Stefan's hunger.<p>

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution." She guessed.

"Seems so." Klaus said and stopped his pacing.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked.

"Well you knew how much the Original witch hated me."

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." His sister teased.

"It makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid but if she was dead…"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebekah finished.

"Leaving me alone for all time." Klaus said sadly, hoping that both Rebekah and Cassandra didn't catch it but they did. "Why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena." He suggested to his sister and she complied, sliding off the hood of the car and walking through the parking lot.

"This is why you're so obsessed with creating more hybrids. You don't want to be alone." Cassandra stated and for once in her life she saw his eyes water.

"I was never alone…at least not when I was with you." His voice shook with a little bit of sadness.

"Now you don't have to be. You can sire yourself more hybrids now that you have Elena's blood." She concluded.

"There's only one hybrid I'd want by my side." He said and Cassandra felt a tug at her heart. He really loved her and wanted no one else but her but she didn't return his love in the same way.

"Klaus…I can't love you the way you love me." Cassandra said. "I would be lying to you if I said I could. I know that I haven't been honest with you concerning this whole hybrid business but I can't lie to you about this."

"You loved me once." Klaus stated. Cassandra remembered that night when he spoke those words to her. At first it terrified her that she could ever love such a monstrous beast but her memories revealed that she _did _love him.

"Yes, I did." She admitted and Klaus froze, clearly stunned that he'd ever hear her admit that out loud. It felt so strange to hear herself speak those words but it didn't scare her as much as it thought it would. "But you've changed so much, Klaus."

"People change, Cassandra. That's the way life goes." He answered harshly.

"But you weren't always like this!" She protested. "And maybe you don't remember the other side of you but _I_ do!"

"Why do you keep insisting that that part of me is still there?" Klaus asked.

"Because I've seen it! Instead of telling other's to turn off their emotions, turn yours on! Even if it's just for a split second. I can guarantee you that the Klaus I knew is there." Cassandra said and Klaus was silent. She hesitantly placed her hand on his chest, where his heart rested. "Look in here." She whispered, looking into his eyes. Klaus held her gaze as his hand came up to rest on hers. Her skin was warm and inviting, just like it always was. She squeezed his hand firmly and smiled sweetly before turning on her heel. "I'll go with Rebekah to get the car." She said quietly but Klaus tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back to him. Cassandra looked up at him, confused by his actions but was able to make out some subtle tears running down his cheeks.

"I have no more business here in Mystic Falls." He stated softly.

"And…" She prodded.

"And…" Klaus echoed and trailed off in the same manner that she did. Cassandra searched his eyes for an answer or a hint at what he could possibly have to tell her but her train of thought was derailed when she saw Klaus snicker. "Oh look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus smirked and Cassandra looked over his shoulder to see Damon standing in the parking lot with them.

"Snapping my girlfriend's neck, not cool!" Damon growled as he made his way to the pair but Klaus placed his hands on the vampire's shoulders. "Get away from her!"

"I won't let you interfere, mate." He taunted.

"You'll have to kill me." Damon gritted.

"Oh, I would _love_ to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him I keep my word." Klaus said heatedly.

"Oh Klaus, don't be rude." Rebekah sang from behind Damon and he whipped around to face her. "So this is the famous Damon Salvatore. The crazy impulsive vampire that loves to foil my brother's plans." She pouted and gave Damon the up and down with her eyes before smirking widely. "You, handsome, could do so much better." The blonde glanced at Cassandra before flashing behind the female hybrid and gripping her tightly, one arm around her waist and the other strangling her neck. Damon launched himself past Klaus but once again he stopped him.

"I've just about enough of you." Klaus growled.

"I swear to God if you don't let her go…" Damon started but seeing Rebekah jerk Cassandra in her grip made Damon stop.

"Careful, sweetheart." Rebekah crooned. "You wouldn't want me to dislocate her pretty little head from her body now, would you?" She challenged and Damon's blood boiled knowing he couldn't do much. If he went for Cassandra again, he wouldn't get to her in time. He gave her a longing look and she meekly smiled, understanding his dilemma.

"You know what, thinking about it now your brother probably wouldn't care too much anymore if I ripped your heart out." Klaus spoke and quickly threw Damon against a parked car.

"Damon, no!" Cassandra wailed see Klaus bring his fist back but Rebekah clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her protests. She _really_ couldn't do anything to save him now. Gloria unfortunately wasn't there to help her.

"Don't you wanna know about your friend Mikael?" Damon gagged in a last stitch effort and it worked. Klaus halted his assaults on the younger vampire and his body tensed. Cassandra even heard Rebekah suck in a breath.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus prodded.

"Just that he knows that you're here." Damon choked out and Klaus's face screwed in outrage.

"You're bluffing." He accused.

"Katherine and I found him." The vampire gasped feeling Klaus's grip tighten.

"What?" Rebekah finally spoke up.

"Consider it our _leverage_." Damon gritted and Klaus quickly tossed the vampire into the car opposite him before fleeing. Rebekah shoved Cassandra roughly to the cement and left with her brother. Damon moaned and groaned from his spot on the floor and Cassandra crawled over to him.

"Come on. We gotta get Elena." She helped him up and the two of them jogged though the hospital to finally come to Elena's room. She was pale and very weak. Cassandra took out the IV's as quickly and painless as possible while Damon glanced that one of the tubes was supposed to be connected to a blood bag. "Klaus was taking her blood. The doppelganger's blood is the solution to the hybrid problem." Cassandra explained and Damon scooped up a now stirring Elena and the three of them made their way back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in one of the big plush chairs in the living room while Cassandra sat on the arm as Damon busied himself with getting all of them some drinks. Cassandra draped a blanket over Elena's shoulders and the teen wordlessly gave her appreciation. Damon sat down and handed Elena her drink. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose.<p>

"It's strong." Damon said quietly and looked up at Cassandra and she nodded.

"Elena, we can compel you to forget…"

"No. No compulsion." Elena said quickly.

"There are some memories you don't wanna keep." Damon added but the teen wearily shook her head.

"I need to remember, all of it." Both supernatural beings understood but they hated seeing Elena so hurt. In an effort to change the subject, Damon handed Elena's necklace back to her but she didn't take it. "He's really gone this time." She said sadly. "I watched it happen. After everything we went through to get him but now he's just…gone." Her speech ended gravely as she started to cry. Cassandra immediately pulled the shaking girl into her chest and let her cry.

"Shh, it's okay. Just cry it out." The female hybrid hushed and Elena nodded, crying softly. Damon held her hand and rubbed over the back of it with his other hand. Their efforts to calm Elena down might have temporarily taken the initial sting away but she was scarred for life.

"We'll help you, Elena. We're you're friends." Damon said and Elena wiped her tears and underneath her nose to smile back at her friends.

"You're back for good?" She asked Cassandra.

"He turned me loose." The hybrid laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind Elena's ear. The teen threw her arms around her.

"I'm so happy you're back." She whispered happily and Cassandra comfortingly patted her back.

"Elena, I know I wasn't here and that I shouldn't have left." Damon said sadly and the teen turned in Cassandra's grip to face him. "But I promise I will never leave you again." He said sincerely and Elena smiled.

"Well isn't this cozy." Stefan mocked from the entrance of the living room. Damon stood up while Cassandra hugged Elena closer to her. The ripper just leaned against the wooden frame of the wall and smirked evilly.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked warily.

"Last I checked, I live here." He answered simply, walking further into the room and poured a drink. He was clearly making himself at home for someone who hasn't been here all summer.

"You're clearly making yourself at home for someone who hasn't been here all summer." Cassandra scowled and Stefan just smirked at her.

"So are you." Stefan sneered. "Damon's been desperate to have someone warm his bed again and here you are." He cracked and Cassandra flew at him, trapping him to the wall.

"Forget what Klaus told you. Turn your emotions back on." She compelled. It was a hunch that she figured she'd try but she knew it failed when Stefan laughed in her face and switched their positions.

"I don't need my emotions." Stefan said haughtily. "If I did then I'd be walking around like you who feels every bump and bruise that tugs at your heart." He teased and now it was Damon's turn to throw his brother across the room. Stefan slid on the wooden floor before quickly getting up again. Damon growled threateningly if Stefan wanted to try his luck again. "Klaus is gone and he's asked me to keep an eye on you until he returns." He made his point clear by pointing a finger at Elena. "From now on you're under my protection." Stefan said finally before stalking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind but I might totally kill your brother." Cassandra spat while moving around her and Damon's bedroom. It felt weird to be back but it was so comforting. She missed spending time in this room. It still looked the same as the night she left it.<p>

"Take a number." Damon huffed as he eyed Cassandra clip her hair half up – half down in the mirror. It was a little foreign to him having her dart around the room. She was already dressed for bed and so was he – tonight had been a long night. "So you're back then?" Damon asked and she turned to face him.

"I guess so." She sighed.

"Well don't pout about it." He smirked and Cassandra laughed a little. "What's got you so down?" He asked and sat on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to him. She hesitated but sat down. Damon placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed, kneading the tense muscles.

"Everything." She stated. "But I think the cherry on top is Elena. The look on her face when she saw Stefan shut down…every time I close my eyes I see her fear." The face of that poor teenager would be burned into Cassandra's memory. She really felt bad for Elena, what did she do to deserve this kind of punishment. "It almost makes me wish that I protected her more…"

"I do too but that doesn't mean we didn't try. Then again I wasn't even here…" He trailed off.

"True, but you did your own part to help. Even though you were with Katherine and Vanessa." Cassandra joked, trying to lighten Damon's mood and it helped a little when he cracked a smile.

"How were we not able to see you?" He asked her curiously.

"I don't even know. When I was in Chicago, we met up with a powerful witch named Gloria. She did some kind of voodoo on me to see where Elena's necklace was and I blacked out during it. I woke up and I was at the Lockwood party. No one could hear or see me. When I tried to touch you," Cassandra placed her hand on Damon's shoulder. "My hand went right through you." She explained and Damon wrinkled his nose. "I know it's weird. It's like a partially died and my spirit was able to cross over. I'll have to have Bonnie fix it."

"Sounds like a plan." Damon said before reaching over to his bedside table and took her necklace in his hands. He'd gotten it repaired, the chain was fixed and fully functioning and the charm was no longer bent out of shape. He unhooked the clasp and placed it around her neck, where it truly belonged. Cassandra smiled warmly feeling the necklace touch her skin. When he was finished she stood up to face the mirror and sighed dreamily seeing a symbol of his love for her around her neck.

"What if he comes back?" She whispered sadly. "I can't even think about leaving you again."

"Then don't." He said simply and stood, taking her hands in his. "We're in this moment, right now. I don't wanna think about Klaus coming back. I wanna spend every waking moment with you." He said truthfully and Cassandra's eyes watered.

"I'm gonna kill you for making me cry." She laughed slightly and Damon brushed some stray tears away with his thumb.

"You're home, Cassandra." He whispered happily and she smiled through her tears. He was beyond overjoyed to say those words to her and really mean it. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. Her fingers carded through his ebony hair and Damon lifted her up so her legs circled his waist. Their kisses started off tender and slow but they slowly escalated to rushed and desperate as Damon dropped the both of them down on his bed. Layers of clothes were stripped from their bodies as they tried to feel each other's skin. It had been much too long since they basked in the ambiance of the other's body and tonight they planned on taking full advantage of that. Finally and blessedly they joined as one as they sighed each other's names and tender words of love in the night.

Damon thrusted into her at a slow, but steady pace. Everything about this night was tender and passionate. She gripped him tighter than normal since she'd been celibate for a couple of months. Damon lost all comprehension and motor skills when he finally drove himself inside her. It reminded him of the first night they made love and proclaimed their love for each other. She was just as tight and wet as she was that very night. They skipped mutually agreed to skip foreplay par for the course that they desperately needed to be joined. They promised each other that they'd make up for that. Cassandra reveled in the feeling of his cock probing her but she wanted things to move faster. She was impatient and she knew that. "Damon…I need…you to move faster…" Cassandra breathed but Damon kept his pace, making sure to smirk down at her.

"Nice try, princess. I plan on enjoying you thoroughly tonight." Damon rasped and ran his hands down her body. It felt more than satisfying to watch the goose bumps rise over her skin and see her body react to him in real life rather than a dream. He wanted to make her scream, moan and beg for him tonight.

"You sadistic fuck!" She moaned, leaning her head back against the mattress. Damon crushed his lips to hers in an effort to ease her ache but it only ignited it further. Cassandra raked her nails down his back and Damon jolted slightly but she didn't care. She wanted him and she wanted him her way - now. With a rush of wind, Damon was on his back and Cassandra grinded her hips against his. She used her full weight to hold him down as she moved faster against him. Damon moved to grip her hips but Cassandra growled and pinned his wrists down to the mattress.

"Mmm kinky." Damon waggled his eyebrows at her and Cassandra took that as a challenge. She willed her vaginal muscles to clamp down on him even though she hadn't approached her orgasm and Damon howled, "Ohhh fuck me!" Her wet heat throbbed as he pulsated inside her.

"Don't whine. I'm just getting started." Cassandra purred and worked him harder. She was now impaling herself on his cock at a relentless pace. Feeling generous, Cassandra released his wrists and Damon took that opportunity to tangle his arms around her waist, hugging himself to her. He palmed her full breasts in his hands, making sure her perky buds were given his complete attention. Damon leaned up, tugging one pebbled nipple between his lips and biting hard. Cassandra moaned and yanked his head back so his eyes could meet hers before forcefully shoving him down to the bed. Her head lulled back over her shoulder, eyes closed as she felt Damon's hands grip her firm globes and knead her skin. She was fully enjoying being in control that she didn't notice Damon's face twist in discomfort.

"AH! Cassandra…too hard! It hurts…" He rasped and suddenly Cassandra was alerted that he was in pain. She halted her movements against him completely and lifted weight off him trying to alleviate his strain.

"Oh my God! Babe, I'm so…" She didn't get to finish since Damon quickly rolled them over so he was on top once again before he started to pump within her. Cassandra's mouth hung open in shock. He wasn't in pain! He just wanted to be in control. Damon smirked down at her once again and she growled playfully when suddenly felt the coil in his stomach wind tight as he neared his orgasm. He knew she was close too as her pussy started to flutter around his cock.

"You close, baby?" He cooed and she whimpered in delight. Cassandra pulled his lips down to hers and their tongues wrestled with each other's. He missed her sweet taste and the way her body molded perfectly against his. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I plan on giving you what you want." He whispered in between kisses before sliding his hand in the middle of their bodies and circling her already sensitive clit. Cassandra threw her head back, breaking the kiss and pulled at his hair.

"Yess Damon! Keep going, please!" She keened out and Damon gave her exactly what she wanted. He rubbed her harder and increased his thrusting to vampire speed. She screamed, meeting his thrusts perfectly in time. Eyes closed, her head thrashed on the pillow beneath her unable to handle the pleasure that was crashing over her. She felt Damon's other hand firmly take her chin and tilt her head towards him.

"Look at me, baby." He whispered lovingly to her and Cassandra's eyes snapped open. His ice blue eyes melted her warm chocolate ones. There was something so intimate about looking into a lover's gaze when making love. At that very moment, the world stopped. Everything outside the four walls of Damon's bedroom didn't matter. The problems that swam in their heads were currently suspended as they rocked into each other. Cassandra smiled feeling tears reach her eyes as she rubbed her thumb over his jaw bone. Suddenly, their orgasms hit them both like a bright white light. Her legs wrapped around him tighter, never feeling something this intense.

"Damon…I'm…" She gasped.

"Yessss…"Damon moaned and held her closer to him as he continued to thrust wildly into her. Cassandra's eyes threatened to close once again but Damon chanted, "Open your eyes, Cassandra." She complied as silent tears made tracks down her soft cheeks.

"Oh God! Damon…Damon…Damon!" His name left her lips like a prayer and the same for Damon. He never heard his name sound more enticing than when Cassandra was screaming it in the throes of her orgasm. Damon couldn't stop himself from groaning incoherent syllables feeling her squeeze him tightly and he spilled inside her. She was the only one that could overpower him. Cassandra came hard all over his cock as her cum drenched him completely. They finally stopped moving when their tremors ceased but they remained staring into each other's eyes. Chests heaving, bodies sweating and lungs panting they clung together. After what seemed like hours Damon pressed his damp forehead against hers and tenderly kissed her swollen lips. That kiss stirred their memory on how this all started and they came to the realization that tonight wasn't a dream.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"And I love you, Damon." She softly whispered and carded her fingers through his hair that was now matted with sweat. He moved to pull his soft cock from her but she wrapped her legs around him, stilling his movements. "No…please stay like this." She requested, rubbing her thumb over his bruised bottom lip. It sounded like a silly inquiry but she needed him near her.

"Forever." Damon whispered and puckered his lips against her thumb. He moved them so he lay on his back and she was draped over his chest. His arm slung around her shoulders as she curled against him finally being able to close her eyes. She lightly purred to herself, still high from the afterglow. No doubt if she tried to stand her legs would wobble unsteadily. Her entire body felt numb and weightless but for all the right reasons. Her limbs were slack, almost positive that they were made of jello. Damon pet her hair and chuckled hearing her purring slowly quiet into her even breaths. He watched her chest rise and fall as her long, dark lashes danced and he knew she was sound asleep. At last, this was the moment he dreamed about for months. The entire summer went by and every night he had the same dream however he'd wake in the morning to recognize that it was just a dream. Damon felt certain that those dreams would be replaced with the reality that she'd be waking up with him in the morning.

* * *

><p>Katherine, Vanessa and Jeremy stood outside the 'Pickett' mausoleum as Vanessa poked his head through the stained glass window.<p>

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" Katherine asked curiously.

"This is the place. It's the oldest wing in the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties." Jeremy explained.

"Look there." Vanessa pointed at the coffin inside. Using her strength, she pushed the doors open and the three of them walked in cautiously. If this was a vampire who hunted _vampires_ Vanessa and Katherine would be screwed. Hopefully they could strike up a deal with Michael before he staked them then they'd be able to take down Klaus.

Katherine ran her hand over the top of the coffin, "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked Vanessa.

"No way! I opened the door, you can do the coffin." The blonde vampire protested and Katherine hesitantly knocked the lid clean off. Inside the coffin was a man with grey skin bound in chains around his body. This had to be Michael. The three of them leaned in closer until suddenly Michael's eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY, these two love birds are back together! It took a while but it was worth the wait! Hope you guys enjoyed and PLEASE review!<strong>


	11. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Hello all! This chapter is dedicated to aletheswan because the episode 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' aired on her birthday. So I hope you had a very happy birthday :)**

**Also another big thank you to Lindy for reviewing 4 times to make this story reach 80 reviews! Now it's neck and neck with 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of This', which is still my baby because it was my first fic.**

**And I added some lemony fluff in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**I know that I've been posting an author's note in every story I've updated so far bc I want my readers to understand that I won't ever stop writing. I might have to go on a hiatus because of school but please bear with me. I will have a big break coming up in December so should I temporarily stop writing then I'd be back in December but I'm gonna keep on trucking to get these chapters out.**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra felt Damon's fingers skimming up and down the curve of her hip as she stirred from her sleep. A smile graced her lips before opening her eyes and looking up at Damon through her dark, thick lashes. He was so handsome that her heart leapt at the sight of him with just the bed sheet wrapped around his lower body.<p>

"Good morning." He murmured while still walking his fingers up her hip.

"Morning, handsome." She chirped before stretching her arms over head, enjoying the sound of her back cracking. The bed sheet moved slightly but settled back into place so it strategically covered her supple body which Damon so badly wanted to see again. Cassandra then propped herself up on her side, resting her head on her hand. To Damon she looked like a goddess with the blanket draped over her as her curls framed her flawless face. "Have you been feeding regularly?" She inquired and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean you look like you wanna eat me." She then smirked and Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"And what if I do?" He challenged.

"Hmm, I don't think I would mind." She purred and softly kissed his lips. It felt unbelievable to be back with him in Mystic Falls again. The best feeling was waking up in his arms. Damon pulled her closer and started to drag the bed sheet from Cassandra's body when his phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Cassandra moaned in between kissing him.

"Wasn't planning on it." He smirked as his phone kept ringing. Damon rolled them to hover over Cassandra, their lips never moving from each others. He nibbled at her plump bottom lip, begging for entrance and she granted it to him. Suddenly Cassandra's phone started ringing shortly after Damon's stopped. Damon groaned and broke their kiss. "You're back in Mystic Falls for a couple of hours and already everyone wants something from you." He said exasperatedly. She laughed and reached to the bedside table.

"Hello?"

_"Hey it's me. You busy?" _Elena asked warily.

"YES!" Damon yelled loud enough for Elena to hear. Cassandra threw him a look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

_"Oh, I'm sorry...I'll just talk to you later."_

"No! It's fine. Damon's just being rude." Cassandra said snidely and he smirked. "What do you need?"

_"Can I come over after school?"_ The teen asked.

"Elena, it's your house." Cassandra stated.

_"I know that but I figured that you and Damon were..."_ She trailed off.

"You got that right!" Damon smirked and Cassandra elbowed his ribs.

_"Okay...I'll uhm, be over around 3 o' clock."_ Elena mumbled before hanging up the phone.

"Come on babe! I wanted to spend all day in bed with you." Damon whined.

"We can do it another day." She sighed and Damon pouted. "Listen...uhm; do you think that we could play 'normal couple' for a while?"

"You're a hybrid and I'm a vampire. I don't think that qualifies as normal." Damon quipped.

"No I mean, like can we not be all lovey dovey in front of Elena?" She clarified. "I feel bad for her that we got our happy ending and she didn't."

"Oh...gotcha." Damon nodded. "I'll try, okay?" She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "See if you do stuff like that in front of Elena then I'll have to take you on the floor." He smirked. "Does the same rule apply for Stefan?"

"Nope. He screwed this one up so I don't care what we do in front of him." Cassandra answered snidely.

"Hallelujah!" Damon cheered and pounced on her again. She playfully shrieked as he kissed her with a little more gusto. He gently caressed her skin through the sheet and her body arched up to meet his touch. His kisses moved down to her neck where he carefully suckled the skin making little nips and bites.

"We can't do this now..." Cassandra moaned. "Elena's coming over soon."

"Well she's not here now." Damon smirked up at her from her collarbone before dipping his head back down and tracing his tongue over the skin. Cassandra sighed feeling his warm hands move under the sheet but her thoughts were slightly jarred hearing light voices and music playing coming from down stairs.

"Do you hear that?" She suddenly asked him and he lifted his head to listen when a look of fear crossed his face. The two of them climbed out of the warm bed, threw on some clothes and made their way downstairs. They had to step over two dead female bodies towards the bottom of the stairs. Their necks were ripped out and bloody. In the living room, Stefan was spinning a twister spinner while three heavily bitten and bleeding girls played the game. The twister mat was covered in blood and the girl's laughed trying to situate their bodies to touch the according colored spots.

"Someone's having a little too much fun this early in the morning." Cassandra frowned at the young vampire.

"Well, you two had your own fun last night so I figured that I'd indulge a little." Stefan mused while watching the girls move on the mat. "Besides you guys were so loud that I could barely hear myself think. You mind keeping it down?" He teased.

"I hope our fun kept you up all night." She growled and Stefan just glared at her. Damon placed a comforting arm around her waist. "If you weren't being a 'grade A' douche than you'd probably be all cozy with Elena."

"Elena, who?" Stefan quipped and the couple visibly tensed. "She's an asset to Klaus so naturally I need to protect her."

"And _this_ is what Klaus had in mind by compelling you to protect Elena?" Damon spoke up now and gestured to the girls still playing Twister.

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan smirked widely.

"Uh, yeah those two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." The elder Salvatore said simply.

"You mean they owe _us_ a Persian rug?" Stefan corrected. "It's my house too, brother." Both Cassandra and Damon rolled their eyes at his attitude when three sharp knocks rapped at the front door. Damon opened it to reveal a very pissed off Rebekah with a ton of shopping bags on her wrists.

"Where is Stefan?" She pushed passed Damon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cassandra growled angrily.

"He left me here! My brother actually left me here!" Rebekah whined angrily, ignoring the female hybrid.

"Oh I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan said nonchalantly and Rebekah visibly frowned.

"Well now that all of us are acquainted…which one is my room?" She asked seriously.

Stefan chuckled, thinking she was joking. "You're not staying here."

"I second that!" Damon and Cassandra butt in. Rebekah turned to look at them disbelievingly before looking back at Stefan.

"Rude. The three of you." She spat and took her things past them and to an empty guest bedroom upstairs. "I'll see to it myself."

"I guess she's staying here." Stefan quipped and Damon and Cassandra grumbled before leaving Stefan to his _game_.

* * *

><p>Cassandra and Damon lounged on his bed, now fully dressed as he spoke to Katherine and Vanessa on the phone. The two vampires had been in Mikael's tomb for at least two days and there was no luck in getting the hunter to wake up. Damon and Cassandra could talk about this safely since the blonde brat and the ripper were at school.<p>

"Well, try harder." Damon prodded as he rubbed his hand over the small of Cassandra's back as she lay on her stomach. "We need him to kill Klaus so I can 'de-rippify' Stefan before he destroys my house." He added and Cassandra motioned for the phone. "Oh can you put Vanessa on the phone?"

"_Fine, I'll get another shot."_ Katherine huffed and passed the phone to the blonde vampire before slamming the mausoleum gate behind her._"Look, I know you're really mad at me and I should be at school but I wanted to help you!" _Vanessa babbled.

"I know you wanted to help me but you're gonna get yourself killed." Cassandra replied seriously. "Besides when did you start working with Katherine?" She asked.

"_It's more like I'm working with her." _ Vanessa clarified. _"She was looking for Stefan, I was looking for you so we decided to help each other out. You were unhappy with Klaus…and I knew you wanted to be back with Damon._"She added sincerely before picking up the mouse and dangling it over Mikael's mouth once again.

"I really appreciate it." Cassandra said looking up at Damon and he laced his fingers with hers. "More than you know, but _please_ get out of there before you get hurt." She pleaded.

"_Yeah but if we wake Mikael than he can kill Klaus and that will break Stefan's compulsion. It's a win-win. A no brainer." _Vanessa argued and Cassandra breathed out a sigh.

"There's just no use talking any sense to you." The hybrid unlaced her hand from Damon's to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"_Nope. Oh by the way…Am I still grounded for totally going behind your back?"_ Vanessa's voice raised an octave, as if hoping that Cassandra would go easy on her.

Cassandra laughed before replying, "Yes, and don't think for a second that you'll get out of it." She said firmly and she heard the blonde vampire groaned on the other end of the phone.

"_Come on mom!" _She whined and Cassandra rolled her eyes while Damon burst into laughter at the term of endearment.

"Don't you 'mom' me!" Cassandra chided before turning to Damon, "And you!" She jabbed the vampire in the ribs. "Don't encourage her!"

"_Oh look at the time and Katherine's back with some human blood…"_

"Vanessa!" Cassandra scolded.

"_Love ya! Talk to you later!"_ She chirped before hanging up the phone. Cassandra sighed before handing Damon his phone back.

"That girl will be the death of me." She moaned and laid her head down on the bed. Sensing her frustration, Damon rubbed his hands over her back and shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"She's a strong girl. You taught her everything you know." Damon comforted.

"Maybe so but she's still a vampire. Klaus's intentions was to make her a hybrid but for some reason he didn't."

"Do any of us ever know why that psycho does anything?" Damon quipped.

"You know something…last night I think he had every intention of letting me go. I don't know why he would but…" Cassandra trailed off. Part of her wished Damon hadn't come so soon so she would have been able to hear what Klaus had to tell her. Despite what most people thought, Klaus was capable of love. Cassandra had witnessed it even though it rarely shown through his hard exterior.

"Like I said, we will never know what goes on inside that head of his."

"Exactly. He's gone now and I'm back." Cassandra smiled happily and switched her position to lean up against the headboard with her legs resting on Damon's lap.

"Yes you are." He whispered huskily and brushed his lips against hers. Cassandra hummed and let her tongue lap at his upper lip before running over the roof of his mouth. That movement alone made Damon's fangs drop down and Cassandra took that chance to circle his sharp teeth. "Mmm, you little minx." Damon moaned and Cassandra gently bit his bottom lip.

"So Elena, Stefan and Rebekah are at school…" She giggled and played with the collar of his V-neck shirt.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Damon rasped before smothering her mouth with his. Cassandra returned his kiss but broke it to nibble his earlobe. Her tongue then traced the shell of his ear before blowing air over the wet skin. Damon's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head hearing her purr softly in his ear, "How about that foreplay we skipped last night?"

"You bet." Damon smirked and Cassandra straddled his lap. She bent her head down to kiss him but she pulled back. Damon craned his head up to catch her lips but she kept teasing him.

"You know what...actually I might take a shower." She said innocently and Damon's eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't." Damon challenged but Cassandra was already off him and making her way to the bathroom. He blurred to her and threw her over his shoulder. "You're not leaving me with a case of blue balls, sweetheart." He growled and spanked her.

"Well if you wanted to shower with me than you should've just said so." She giggled and Damon placed her on her feet in the shower. Cassandra turned the water on, watching it soak through both of their clothes. They rid themselves of the fabrics that stuck to them like a second skin and Cassandra gripped the soap in her hands, working it into a lather before spreading it all over Damon's body. She rubbed it into his wet skin, watching the bubbles drip down his rippled body. She was sure to clean his entire body except for the one obvious place where Damon needed her to touch him the most. Cassandra worked more bubbles into her hands before curling them around his hard cock. He hissed out as her hands firmly gripped him before she started to pump the slick lather over the slippery skin. Damon threaded his hands in Cassandra's wet hair and brought her lips to his in a steamy kiss. She moaned loudly into his mouth while her thumb stroked his thick mushroom head. Cassandra released him to rinse him down, making sure his skin was all clean and bubble free. She smirked at his throbbing cock which was standing at attention and got down on her knees before him. Her tongue jutted out to circle his slit which was dripping with pre cum. She lapped at his juices and hummed at the zingy taste. Cassandra puckered her lips around his head and sucked hard then she moved her mouth in time with her pumping hands.

"Mmmm yeahhh baby…" Damon groaned and tangled his hands in her hair as she worked him harder. She was now taking him down her throat while her hand cupped his balls, gently fondling them. Her pace switched as she removed him from her mouth and tapped his cock against her pouty lips. She pumped him and her lips suckled his balls. She laved them with her tongue like they were her favorite treat. Damon felt himself bordering on tipping over the edge and went to pull her hands away but she growled up at him.

"Consider this payback from last night." She purred and held his hips and began deep throating him all over again. He wanted to be in control last night and he was, but right now she was gonna be the one controlling him. Her thumbs dug into the juts of his hips while she licked him like an ice cream cone. Damon moaned, feeling his grip on reality slowing slipping as her throat tightened around his cock. His hands gripped her head as he thrusted his cock down her throat. He was fucking her mouth when he heard her slightly gag but she wasn't letting up.

"Ngahh! I'm gonna…ohhh fuck!" He threw his head back and it hit the shower wall when suddenly his cock twitched in her mouth and his hot seed spilled down her throat. Damon shuddered and she still continued to milk him for all of the cum he was worth. She finally released him, watching his now softening cock fall limp against his quivering thigh. Cassandra looked up at him proudly and licked her lips as if to challenge Damon. He pulled her up to her height before slamming his lips on hers. They switched positions as she was now with her back against the wall. Damon took the soap in his hands and did the same thing to Cassandra's body. He massaged every curve and dip in her body till she was humming in delight. After rinsing her off, Damon peppered her wet skin with equally wet kisses and licks. His tongue traced her collarbone before dipping down to her perky, supple breasts. He massaged them gently, seeing her nipples become erect and begging for attention. Damon's tongue circled them before pulling them into his mouth and suckling them. He bit her peaks and Cassandra's back arched, pleading him to continue. Damon kissed her taut stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel. Now he was the one on his knees and looking up at her. She propped her leg up on his shoulder, allowing him to fully see her dripping pussy. She was perfectly pink and ready for him. He nibbled at the skin on her inner thigh, teasing her a little before he gave one long lick up and down her slit.

"Mmm you're so wet, baby." He purred and used his thumbs to spread her lips, eliciting a low moan from her and he thrust his tongue into her waiting hole. She pulsed around him and Damon's cock started to harden again just thinking about burying himself within her again.

"I'm wet for you, Damon. Only you." Cassandra keened out feeling his tongue still within her and Damon took it as a hint to wiggle his tongue around while his thumb rubbed over her swollen clit. The water made her skin extra slippery and the movements Damon made against her were extra smooth. His touch glided over her flawlessly as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her. Cassandra yanked roughly at his hair and angled herself so he could have more access to pleasure her further. "Faster!" She chanted and Damon latched his lips over her clit. His lips puckered, much like she did to him, and sucked ruthlessly. She was so sensitive, nearly to the point of pain and Cassandra tried to pull herself away from him but Damon held her still. Her hips bucked into his face as she continued to scream and wail. Damon bit her clit and she suddenly went rigid. "YESS!" She screamed and came in his mouth, her hips still bucking and her legs felt weak. Cassandra slumped against the wall and Damon continued to lick her. His tongue lapped up her cum and every time he licked her clit her walls would flutter violently from the aftermath of her shattering orgasm. He was amused by her sensitivity and sucked one of her lips into his mouth, pulling it with his teeth before rising up to his full height. Cassandra was panting and her legs were wobbling uncontrollably so Damon held her waist, cradling her to him so she wouldn't fall.

"You alright, Cass?" He asked with some worry laced in his tone.

"Mmm hmm." She moaned. "That was just…amazing." She breathed and looked up at him.

"I try." Damon smirked and kissed her flushed forehead. Cassandra chuckled lightly and craned her head up to meet his lips, joining them in a soft kiss.

"Make love to me, Damon." She whispered against his lips. Damon shifted her in his grip so they were standing back to chest and Cassandra pressed her upper body against the glass shower door. The cold from the glass made her shiver and her nipples hardened once again from the chilling sensation. She braced her hands on the glass feeling Damon's cock nestle in between her ass. Damon kissed the curve of her neck and her shoulder feeling the blood rushing through her veins underneath the skin. He took a couple of quick pumps at his cock before gently sliding into Cassandra from behind. She gasped out and her back snapped back registering Damon stretching her. Even though they made love the night before, she was still incredibly tight. He bit where her neck and shoulder met, stilling himself for a while and then started to gently thrust into her.

"My God Cassandra, you're so tight." He rasped in her ear as he picked up his pace. She leaned her forehead against the glass before Damon wrapped his hand loosely around her neck and craned her lips to touch his in a steamy kiss. Cassandra moaned in his mouth feeling his cock hit all the right places within her. Damon's other hand wrapped around her body to lightly pinch her nipples, hardening her buds to tight peaks. Cassandra felt Damon move faster so she imagined that he was close. Wanting to cum with him, she frantically rubbed her clit. The tingling sensation in her stomach was coiling once again and she rubbed herself faster, trying to get herself off.

"Faster, Damon! Ohh God!" She moaned and pushed her ass into him to ensure that he was deeply nestled within her. Her thrusts were in time with his as they rocked into each other ferociously. Cassandra leaned down feeling her orgasm approaching quickly. She registered the touch of Damon's lips running over her shoulders and back. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and pressed against it, "Arch your back, beautiful." He chanted in her ear and she did so. She gasped and so did he. He was now thrusting up into her and was knocking against her swollen g-spot. The air around them got considerably thicker, the steam making it hard for them to see and breathe but they didn't care. All they noticed was the two of them rocking into each other. Damon lifted his wrist to his lips, biting into it and offering it to his lover which she took greedily. In turn, Damon bit into the spot where her neck and shoulder met and their orgasms were automatically triggered. His cock twitched and exploded inside her while her pussy fluttered and squeezed his cock. Their juices mixed together, running down their legs before swirling together at the bottom of the shower and flowing down the drain. They were both panting furiously, trying to get some air into their lungs. After Damon fed, he nuzzled his nose into her neck and Cassandra chuckled while reaching her hand back to scratch at the back of his neck.

"I think you're picking up some of my werewolf tendencies." She giggled and Damon scoffed.

"No way! I'm your big, bad vampire, remember?" He smirked and bit teasingly at the skin.

"Always." She whispered and craned his lips to mold to hers.

* * *

><p>Elena huffed and tried to keep her feet moving as Cassandra continued to take hits at her with human speed. If she was that fast at human speed, Elena couldn't imagine going against a vampire. Cassandra took her out to a clearing in the woods so they wouldn't be privy to Stefan's attitude and Rebekah's constant nagging.<p>

"You wanna make sure to keep your feet moving all the time." Cassandra coached and threw a punch to Elena but she blocked it quickly. "Very good." She complimented and Elena smiled. The two girls paused for a water break – well for Elena to take a water break. Cassandra on the other hand could go another couple of rounds. "When you're fighting an opponent you _never_ wanna look for an opening or where you can hit them. If you spend your time looking for it then you'll get distracted, giving your attacker a chance to strike and then the opening will have already closed." She explained but Elena's nose wrinkled.

"I don't get it." She stated while trying to sort out the hybrids words in her head.

"Hey Buffy!" Damon quipped as he walked into the clearing. "Whatcha doing out here?"

"I was just teaching Elena how to defend herself." Cassandra answered. "I need a little help. I'm showing Elena not to look for the opening and I need a volunteer."

"Sure. I'll go easy on you." He joked and took a spot across from Cassandra. The two of them circled each other cautiously, each trying to read the other. None of them made a move at first while Elena watched them move stealthily. Damon made the first move to blur at her but Cassandra was faster. By the time Damon got to Cassandra she was already standing behind him. She kicked Damon's legs out from under him and he gripped her arm to pull her down with him. The pair wrestled on the floor, each of them trying to establish dominance until Cassandra threw Damon off her. They each got to their feet, snarling and hissing at each other – now the real fight started. They lunged at each other, holding the other at arm's length before Damon took her arm and twisted it behind her body but Cassandra was able to rustle out of his grip. They took shots at each other, sometimes hitting the other and sometimes missing by a hair. Elena watched the both of them completely fascinated. It was like watching a martial arts movie – without the crappy special effects and stunt doubles. Cassandra kept moving her feet and Damon followed her movements. The hybrid quickly saw the opening she was looking for and Elena was able to see it as well. Acting quickly, Cassandra jabbed Damon in the face and brought her leg up to kick under his jaw but he gripped her foot in midair. The vampire pulled her leg toward to mess up Cassandra's balance, which it did and he shoved the two of them to the ground. Damon pressed his entire body against her, their curves meeting each other's and Cassandra stilled, knowing she lost. Damon smirked down at her before turning over his shoulder to look at Elena. "And that's how it's done." He said proudly.

"Lesson number one." Cassandra spoke up and quickly blurred the two of them so Damon was on the bottom while she established her dominance over him. It was her turn to smirk as she held him down. Damon struggled but she was much too strong. "Never turn your back on a vampire." She called out to Elena but kept her eyes on Damon. He smirked playfully and Cassandra purred, "Pinned you."

* * *

><p>Cassandra was roasting a marshmallow on a stick when she felt Damon's presence behind her. Elena had come up with this grandiose plan to lock Stefan up at least until Mikael woke up. Naturally Damon's job was to preoccupy Rebekah while Elena and Alaric would get Stefan stabilized, and by stabilized they meant pumped full of enough vervain to keep him down for a long time. Cassandra was a little upset that Elena just volunteered Damon to take care of Rebekah, but she knew that it was all part of the plan to get Stefan locked up.<p>

"You're supposed to be distracting Rebekah." She chided playfully and he took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Yeah but I don't see her yet so I figured I'd spend some time with you." He smirked and Cassandra couldn't help but notice that he looked devastatingly handsome with his face being lit by the flames of the small fire in front of them. "Whatcha making?"

"Smores." She answered simply and placed the marshmallow in between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. She took a bite and hummed at the delicious taste. Cassandra offered it to Damon and he bit into it, the tastes all mixing together in perfect harmony. "I haven't made these in so long. Last I made them I was with my nieces in New York. They were having a sleepover." Damon was able to pick up the sense of longing in her tone. She really hadn't seen her family in a long time.

"How about this, when all this crap is over, we'll visit them." He offered and she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Besides, they need to meet my new boyfriend." She smiled cheekily and Damon caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I know you're upset with Elena, but you know that Stefan can't be walking around like this. It's not good for anyone." He explained and Cassandra nodded wordlessly but she understood.

"I just worry about you. Rebekah _is_ an Original." Cassandra reasoned.

"I'll be alright." He said and kissed her lips. "Mmm you taste like smores." He chuckled and moved in to kiss her again but Cassandra placed her finger on his lips.

"Later." She murmured. "Barbie Klaus is here." Damon groaned and gave her one last kiss before walking off to join Rebekah. She was sitting on a bench, brooding and charring a marshmallow on a stick in the flames.

"What? No friends your own age?" Rebekah quipped.

"Like you can talk." Damon said sitting down beside her.

"Why are you talking to me? You hate me, you should be mean." She glowered.

"You're right. I _do_ hate you. You practically threatened to dislocate my girlfriend's head from her shoulders." Damon growled.

"All in a day's work." She shrugged and blew out the burning marshmallow in a seductive manner but Damon merely rolled his eyes at her antics. "You do know that my brother intends to come back and take her as his once he makes more hybrids. I wouldn't get too comfortable." She stated haughtily.

"Well _your brother_ will have to pry Cassandra from my cold, dead hands. There is no way I'm giving her up." Damon growled and stood to tower above her.

"She'll never be able to give you what you want." Rebekah sang with a dark smirk on her face. "Even though she can pro create, you can't. She won't be able to give you a family. The two of you will live forever, granted that Klaus doesn't stake you, to be older than dirt with no legacy and no family." She stated snottily and if she weren't an Original, Damon would've ripped her head off by now.

"It doesn't matter. We'll have each other."

"My brother could give her everything she could ever want." Rebekah stated with a grin.

"I already have everything I want." Cassandra spoke from the shadows and came into view. She'd heard the whole conversation and wasn't too happy that Rebekah was shit talking her.

"The both of you are distracting me. Why?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow while standing up.

"I'm just trying to be a good housemate." Damon smirked. "So let me give you some friendly advice, direct from me to you, if you ever threaten my girlfriend again I will rip your spleen out your back and shove it down your throat." He growled and all Rebekah did was smile wryly.

"There's no real fair fight between us, Damon." She purred before stabbing the branch that she was roasting the marshmallows on through Damon's stomach. He groaned and knelt down while Cassandra ran to his aid.

"That little…blonde...Barbie Original bitch!" Damon gritted as Cassandra pulled the branch from him. "AH!" He yelled out and Cassandra tore the fabric of her shirt, pressing it to wound to make the bleeding stop. "I think we distracted her long enough." He rasped.

"Yeah you think so?" She chuckled lightly and lifted his shirt to see that the wound had healed.

"I'm gonna kick her ass when she gets home." Damon said holding his still sore stomach.

"Take a number, Casanova. She's first on my shit list." Cassandra growled. "Did you hear what she was saying about me?" She suddenly shrieked, the sound echoing in the open are around them.

"I was hoping that you didn't." Damon replied honestly. He really didn't want her to get upset. They had wanted to start a family for a long time but they knew it was impossible. Cassandra huffed, rising from the bench and started to pace back and forth. The leaves crunched under her feet as she tried to release some of her anger. "Take it easy, Cassandra." He comforted her but she was just about blowing hot air out of her ears.

"No! I hate her! She's a complete bitch! How dare _she_ say what I can and cannot give you?" She hollered while still pacing.

"Cassandra." Damon called.

"I mean, she doesn't know us so why the hell is she assuming anything about our relationship?" She continued to rant and rave, all the while ignoring Damon.

"Babe!"

"She's lucky I don't take my foot and shove it right up her – " Cassandra was stopped mid speech as Damon's lips came into contact with hers. She suddenly forgot the reasons why she was kicking and screaming. She breathed out a sigh, finally relaxing and Damon pulled back to look in her eyes which were wet with tears.

"I love _you _and no one else. No matter what we can and cannot have." He spoke to her and cupped her face.

"You mean that?" She blinked and some tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Of course. I will always love you, baby. I will till my heart stops beating." He said truthfully. Being a vampire and not being able to have children was a sensitive subject, especially for Cassandra. Maybe it was because in 1864 it was imperative for women to get married and have children. Really, that's all women could do in that time. Damon could see her being a mother. She was great with children and Damon felt his stomach twist knowing that he couldn't give her that satisfaction.

"I love you." She whispered and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember." Mikael spoke for the first time in hours. Katherine had fed him blood from a young man mourning a loved one in the graveyard but Mikael begged for her to get it away from him. Regardless with the human blood in his system his color came back and he could move granted he was restricted by the heavy chains that bound his body. Vanessa had started to light candles around the room since it was dark out. "Why is it that you awoke me?" He asked.<p>

"I thought that you might know how to kill Klaus." Katherine replied. "But something's tells me I've been sorely misinformed." She added after looking over Mikael.

"Would you mind helping me with these?" He asked and the girls tensed. How could they trust that he wouldn't stake them where they stood? "I can assure you I won't be able to kill Klaus from beneath them."

"Does that mean you _do_ know how to kill him?" Vanessa bent down cautiously to speak with him.

"I _can_ kill Klaus. And I will." Mikael said confidently and Katherine hesitated but tore the heavy chains from his body. He took a deep breath and exhaled, elated that he was free of those chains.

"Thank you." He said appreciatively and rubbed his sore limbs.

"A little human blood will grease those muscles up real quick." Katherine noted but she put her hands up in surrender. "Just saying."

"I don't feed on living things." Mikael said gravely.

"Then what do you eat?" Vanessa asked and suddenly Mikael lunged from his coffin and bit the blonde's neck. She screamed and struggled while Katherine was trying to pull her away from the hunter.

"Let go of her! Let go!" Katherine seethed but Mikael wasn't giving up his hold on the vampire. Even if he hadn't fed in a while he was still able to overpower Katherine. Vanessa fell limp, her upper body hanging in the coffin and Mikael gripped Katherine now, his hunger still not satisfied. He ripped into her neck savagely and Katherine quickly felt her life force leaving her as she then crumpled to the ground.

* * *

><p>Damon was rolling up the bloodied Persian rug when Cassandra came through the front door. She had to drive Alaric and Elena home since the history teachers' car was completely torched due to Vicki's involvement. Damn ghosts.<p>

"Hey, you need help?" She asked and bent down even though he didn't give her a definitive answer.

"Ehh, why not." He shrugged. "Ric hates me doesn't he?"

"Well...you did kill him." Cassandra pointed out.

"Yeah but he pissed me off." Damon defended.

"I know that but you've gotta keep your emotions under control."

"Now that you're back I won't have to worry about losing my temper again." Damon mused.

"It'll take some time but I think everything will turn around. Besides, I think Ric misses you." Cassandra quipped. Damon smirked and walked his index and middle finger up her denim cover thigh. She turned her attention away from the carpet and bit her bottom lip. "You're hornier than I remember."

"I haven't seen you in a couple months so excuse me if I'm a little horny." He waggled his eyebrows at her and swooped her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his lean waist and her arms tangled around his neck while Damon held her at her thighs.

She giggled as his hands traveled to rest on her ass. "Mr. Salvatore we must focus on the task at hand." She jerked her head at the still unfolded carpet.

"Right now my task is satisfying you." He whispered dangerously close to her lips before kissing her. She immediately moaned and massaged her tongue with his. Damon blurred them to inside the living room and sat her down on the bar, their lips still moving passionately over one another's. She still held him close to her with her legs while her hands rested on his hard chest, tracing little patterns over his shirt. Damon bit her bottom lip and tugged gently at it with his teeth which caused her to growl playfully. Their fun ended when a glass vase shattered on the living room floor. Cassandra rolled her eyes, thinking that it was Stefan mocking them for being intimate. "Keep it up, Stefan." Damon yelled into the empty room but it didn't seem like Stefan was listening as a gust of wind blew by and more fragile items met their demise as they crashed to the floor.

Cassandra swung her legs off the bar and went to help Damon clean up the broken vase but something hit her in the back of the head so hard that she was positive that it broke the skin on her scalp. "Ah! What the hell Stefan?" She screamed and held her head. Damon cradled her head to see the wound healing up quickly.

"Jesus! You alright?" He asked worriedly and saw more broken glass pieces on the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine. If you'll excuse me I'm going to find your brother. He's in need of a good ass kicking." She spat bitterly and Damon chuckled lightly before kissing her forehead. Cassandra exhaled, feeling some of her anger leave her but she still had some pent up energy to release on Stefan. She followed the breezes down the hall; all the while they rattled the paintings on the walls. Cassandra jumped out of her skin when suddenly a light bulb above her head burst, the light dimming and the glass shattering. That wasn't the work of Stefan. He would have had to physically crush the bulb in his hand to make it break. The other two bulbs on the light exploded as well, the sudden sound making her jolt. "This isn't funny, Stefan!" She said more serious this time. She had to admit that she was a little spooked.

"Boo." A deep voice taunted in her ear and Cassandra whipped around to see no one there. She eyed the narrow hallways for any kind of movement while she broke off the wood from a picture frame. She held the makeshift stake close to her and continued to keep her head on a swivel.

"Who's there?" Cassandra asked warily and was greeted by a gust of wind that threw her to the wall.

"No need to be so scared. You look as if you've seen a ghost." The voice laughed and Cassandra shot the stake to the spot where she thought the voice came from but it buried itself into the wall opposite her. She growled angrily, knowing full well she had missed when the voice chuckled. "Ohh! So close but no cigar, sweetheart."

"Who are you?" She gritted and she was met with silence. Cassandra listened for something, anything to clue her in on where this force went. She heard a loud thumping noise, like a body dropping, and ran back to the room Damon occupied. The pieces of the vase still littered the floor and Damon was unconscious. Her adrenaline pumped through her body and she sprinted to him to see he'd been knocked out. No doubt it was by the same person or _thing_ that taunted her in the hallway.

"Aww don't pout; I'm nowhere near finished with him yet." That condescending voice spoke again and it sounded closer than ever. Cassandra looked out of the corner of her eye to see someone standing within close proximity to her. She whipped around but a sudden shooting pain in her back made her halt all movements. She looked down to see a stake protruding from her chest. It was the very same stake she armed herself with in the hallway. Stabbed in the back with her own weapon. "And I'm not done with _you_ either." The gruff voice sounded in her ear and Cassandra dropped to the floor. Her eyes fluttered as she felt her entire body go numb.

"No…Damon..." She whimpered weakly and her world went dark.

"This is gonna be fun." Mason Lockwood smirked above the two unconscious beings. He knew that they wouldn't be out for long. Truthfully he had no idea how he'd been able to come back into this world but he didn't care. He wanted to take revenge on Damon Salvatore for a long time and now he planned to take it, however he was completely intrigued by Damon's lover. She was strong, really strong and incredibly beautiful. He thoroughly enjoyed toying with her in the hallway even if it was just for an easy scare. Perhaps when she woke up he'd inquire about her more before killing her. And Mason would make sure that Damon watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Mason Lockwood has come back to play! And what will happen with Vanessa and Katherine? Please review :)<strong>


	12. Ghost World

**Hello all! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**WOW! I cannot believe that this story hit 100 reviews :D Words cannot explain my happiness and love for my readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted and messaged me :) hugs and kisses to you all!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story!**

* * *

><p>Cassandra groaned aloud feeling something sharp pierce her chest. Opening her eyes she was able to tell that it was a cooling fire poker. She tried to move her arms and legs but they were chained to the old wooden chair she was currently propped up in. To her dismay the fire poker was stabbed through her chest and the back of the chair.<p>

"Ughh…son of a bitch…" She rasped and eyed her lapis lazuli ring on the floor right next to Damon's. Why the hell would Stefan do that? Her eyes trailed across the rug and to another chair where she saw Damon in the same position she was except he was still unconscious. "Damon." She called hoarsely but he didn't stir. "This isn't funny, Stefan!" Cassandra yelled out into the house, hoping that someone would hear her but it was useless. She tried to crane her toe slightly to bring her ring towards her but the chains were restricting her. "You know that trick doesn't work with me!" She shouted. Stefan knew that she couldn't burn since she was a hybrid so why would he go through the trouble?

"_What do you mean it doesn't work?"_ Mason asked her even though he knew that she couldn't hear him.

"Arrgghhhh…you gotta be kidding me." Damon moaned as he came too.

"_It hurts, doesn't it?"_ Mason growled as he lurked by the drawn curtains.

"This isn't exactly the way I'd like to wake up." Cassandra quipped and Damon's eyes widened seeing her condition.

"Shit! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Stefan chortled from the doorway.

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is…leave us out of it." Damon breathed.

"I didn't do this." Stefan said as he sauntered over to the two restrained beings.

"Quit screwing around!" Cassandra growled angrily and struggled but the poker in her chest held her tightly to the chair. Stefan walked over to Cassandra and Damon, pulling the pokers from their chests.

"This is pretty messed up though." He said while discarding the pokers on the floor before leaving.

"Yeah! Not to worry, I'll just untangle myself!" Damon yelled after his brother. Cassandra rolled her eyes and quickly yanked her arms from the holds. She pulled the chain around her chest off and went to work on her ankles when suddenly the drapes were opened and Damon started screaming since his skin was burning. Cassandra blurred to stand in front of him, effectively casting a shadow and allowing his charring skin to heal.

"_What the hell?" _Mason snapped before leaving the house. Cassandra gripped Damon's ring and slipped it on his finger so the sunlight wouldn't hurt him anymore. She held his healing face in her hands and whispered words of comfort. Once his skin was healed, Cassandra tore the chains off of Damon and blurred down the stairs to get him a blood bag. Damon rubbed his aching chest while he sipped at the opening of the bag. When Damon was feeling better he bolted up and grabbed Cassandra's hand, pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to have a little talk with that witchy friend of ours." He answered.

* * *

><p>"Cause I'm pretty sure we just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon said snidely.<p>

"What?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Caroline added.

"Maybe because he chained me and Cassandra to a chair and shoved hot pokers in our chests." Damon explained hotly. "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline said.

"They can't!" Bonnie defended.

"Well I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." Damon growled. "Whatever you screwed up. Fix it." He added and his knuckles turned white from his grip on the steering wheel.

"Easy babe." Cassandra purred, rubbing his upper arm in an effort to diffuse his hot temper. "I'll meet up with you at the Grill later. Alright?" Damon nodded and she gave him a chaste kiss. Damon sped off and Cassandra blurred to lean against the ladder Bonnie had just climbed down off of. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's not you who should be apologizing." Bonnie said.

"Look, we've had a pretty rough morning but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." Cassandra said and Bonnie nodded for her to continue. "I find sometimes that my soul will leave my body and take on a ghostly aura."

"What do you mean?" Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Klaus snapped my neck on Senior Prank Night and my body remained in the school but my spirit went somewhere else. I was able to see Damon and Katherine but they couldn't see me. Jeremy and Anna could though. It was beyond weird. I saw you girls the day before, only you couldn't see me either."

"That's really odd. Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Bonnie asked.

"When I was in Chicago, some witch was using my body as a medium of some sort to find where Elena's necklace was. I passed out in the middle of the spell and woke up in the middle of the Lockwood party as a ghost." Cassandra explained.

"Is there any way you could contact the witch who did the spell?" Caroline inquired.

"Well…she's dead. Like will this be a constant thing now?"

"I couldn't tell you. I'm actually going to the old mansion to call on some help with this ghost problem if you wanna come." Bonnie offered.

"No, I gotta go meet Damon but I'll talk to you later. Thanks girls." Cassandra smiled and left the girls.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Grill, Cassandra felt as if a change had happened just by surveying the air around her. Shaking off the feeling of uneasiness she made her way to bathroom, figuring it was just from the after affects of being stabbed with a hot poker. Not to mention she took care of Damon's needs before her own, making sure he got a blood bag. Opening the door she saw something made her jaw drop to the floor.<p>

"Jeremy?" She called and the two teens broke apart. Sure enough it was Jeremy kissing Anna. "Anna? What the hell is going on here?" She asked and the both of them were just as shell shocked as her. Cassandra suddenly drew her hand back and slapped Jeremy across the face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" He groaned and held his red cheek.

"Oh sorry, I had to make sure I wasn't in that witchy ghost world again. Guess I'm not." She replied sarcastically. "You know, you _do_ have a girlfriend. Her name is Bonnie, she's a witch." Cassandra remarked snidely. "And she can send _you_ back to where you came from. She did the same to Vicki!" The female hybrid threatened and a look of fear crossed Anna's face.

"Look, this isn't what it looks like." Anna started but her eyes widened as she felt someone else staring at her.

"Anna?" Elena hushed seeing the once dead vampire standing closely to her brother. "What the hell…" She mused.

"You can explain this to your sister." Cassandra said and made her way back to the main room of the Grill to find Damon. She located him at the bar with Alaric and some other guy she didn't recognize.

"Your girlfriend's here." The man remarked and Cassandra could only place him as the vengeful Lockwood that Damon mentioned before. Cassandra sauntered up to the bar and she felt Mason's gaze eating her up. "Hey gorgeous. Sorry about this morning, but I figured you'd like to be tied up like your boyfriend." He smirked before taking a swig of his drink. Damon growled low in his chest hearing Mason speak to her like that but he held himself back from slugging the wolf.

"Hmm I guess you like bondage." Cassandra quipped.

"You could say I like it rough." Mason winked at her and she rolled her eyes, clearly disgusted by him. "Everything would have gone according to plan except that you did burn like you friend did." He added while jerking his head to Damon. Cassandra smirked and cocked her head slightly to the right before subtly flashing her double set of fangs and amber eyes. Mason was clearly spooked, taking a couple steps back from her.

"I'm a hybrid, Mason." She replied before picking up his shot and downing it.

"Speaking of, don't you have a family to haunt? Your nephew was turned into a mindless hybrid minion." Damon cut in with a smirk and slipped a possessive arm around Cassandra's waist.

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler." Mason answered.

"Sorry but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive." Damon said.

"Which is like always." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill an Original." Mason offered.

"There is no weapon that could…" Damon trailed off before smirking widely at the eldest Lockwood. "What do you know?"

"I know that you need to apologize." Mason said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Damon growled.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric butt in. Damon and Mason stared each other down for a while before Damon took a deep breath.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do." Damon stated and Mason's lips cracked into a smile before chuckling a little bit.

"That's good enough. Meet me at the Old Lockwood Cellar and bring a shovel." Mason said while hopping off the barstool. He eyed Alaric and then Cassandra, making his eyes did a complete up and down trail of her body before adding, "Come alone."

"You gonna bury me alive?" Damon quipped.

"Don't tempt me." Mason smirked before turning on his heel and leaving the Grill.

"I _really_ don't like him." Cassandra growled.

"Join the club, but if he has a lead to killing Klaus than I'm all for it." Damon said. "I'll head over to the Lockwood cellar and you can stay with Ric. I don't want Mason trying anything."

"What? You can't possibly believe that I'm letting you go alone with Mason while I'll just sit idly by."

"I just don't want you getting hurt." He argued back. "And if he keeps staring at you I might have to kill him…again."

"Oh whatever Damon!" She yelled and blurred back to the boarding house.

"Come on man. Cassandra's strong enough to take care of herself. It might be better to have her around. Remember the last time you fought?" Alaric recalled and Damon felt himself sober up.

"Yeah…I didn't see her for a long time…" He trailed off before quickly downing his drink and heading to the house.

* * *

><p>"Damon, please stop staring at me." Cassandra growled while she paced back and forth in her room. She knew that Damon wanted to protect her but he was just too protective sometimes.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry." He stated but she didn't stop her movement around the room. He finally blurred in front of her and held her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry." He stressed. "I don't wanna fight with you cause the last time that happened…I lost you for a long time."

"I don't wanna fight with you either, Damon. I understand that you're protective of me but sometimes I need to stand on my own. Trust me when I say I wouldn't want anyone else to protect me because I know you'll do it in a heartbeat. We're in this together, alright?"

Damon nodded and cupped her face in his hands. "I just don't want you to get hurt. It's a man's job to protect his woman." That was the mentality was burned into his head in 1864 because woman were seen as incapable to taking care of themselves.

"I know that. I feel so safe with you than with anyone else I know. You're more man in my eyes when you let me do what I have to do." She said truthfully and Damon traced his thumb over her cheekbone. "I'm sorry that I blew up at you today." She said sheepishly and hung her head.

"Well I'm sorry if you ever felt like that I couldn't trust you enough to stand on your own two feet." He replied and Cassandra stood up on her tippy toes and gently kissed him.

"I forgive you." She whispered against his lips.

"And I you." He smiled, kissing her sensually once more. "C'mon, grab the shovel."

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to come alone." Mason said as he blew out the match he used to light some lanterns.<p>

"Fat chance, wolf boy. If you're gonna bury him alive than I'm going in with him too." Cassandra quipped.

"What she said." Damon smirked and handed Mason the shovel. "Besides, we hit a snag in our only other Klaus lead."

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Cassandra asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"There's an old Lockwood legend about a weapon that could kill an Original vampire." Mason explained before he took a swing at a brick wall. Some of it chipped off but it didn't show too much damage. "And like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." He added and swung at the wall again.

Seeing that Mason wasn't doing much work to bring the wall down, Cassandra stepped forward, "Here, gimme that." She said and Mason passed her the shovel and stepped aside. She bashed the wall a couple of times, each swing making the whole in the wall become larger until it was big enough for them to walk through.

"That's my girl." Damon said proudly and Cassandra winked at him over her shoulder.

"How does it feel, Damon, that your girlfriend could kick your ass?" Mason quipped and Cassandra smacked the wolf upside the head. He flinched and rubbed the back of his scalp.

"Good. You can still feel a little bit of pain." She smirked. "You know if you're trying to impress an Alpha female you sure are doing a shitty job." She added and Mason grumbled.

"Isn't Klaus missing you?" Mason asked.

"He let me go." She answered simply and the three of them walked up to the opening. Mason held a lantern up to illuminate the passageway. "Creepy." Cassandra shivered.

Damon jerked his head to Mason, "You go first."

"You think I'm leading you guys into a trap?" He asked incredulously.

"Thought crossed my mind." Damon and Cassandra said in unison and Mason threw them a look. He stepped through and Damon held his hand out for Cassandra. She held it tightly as they made their way through the dark, dank caverns. It wasn't long before the trio was faced with a decision.

Left tunnel or right tunnel?

Their eyes flicked back and forth, not really knowing which way to go. The two tunnels didn't look too different from each other however one could be a dead end while the other could lead them to their destination.

"Alright, which way?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Flip a coin." Mason offered.

"Aren't you supposed to know?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God." Mason deadpanned before surveying the tunnels again. "Go left." He decided and Damon being Damon walked toward the right tunnel. "Or not. You have trust issues, anyone ever tell you that?" He scoffed and Damon chuckled but it was short lived when he must have released some mechanism that caused some long stakes to protrude from the walls. They pierced Damon's body and he was held in his spot. Cassandra bolted forward to grab the stakes and pull them out but the vervain on the wood burned her fingers.

"Just relax, Damon. We'll get you out." She spoke to him and he groaned. Cassandra turned around to see that Mason was gone. "Mason? Mason!" She called, her echo bouncing off the walls. Cassandra tried to pull the stakes out again but the vervain was just too strong, not to mention if she moved one stake too much than it would pierce Damon's heart. Her ears perked up hearing Mason come back through the tunnel. "He's coming back. Just hold on a little longer, okay?" She comforted him.

"Arrggghhh I'm having a bad day." Damon moaned. Mason had come back, shovel in hand and used it to bash the stakes from their holds in the cavern walls. Cassandra held Damon's body still, trying to minimize his pain as much as possible. Mason helped to yank the stakes from his body as well and Damon's knees were weak so Cassandra slung his arm around her shoulders. The three of them kept walking, Damon mainly leaning against Cassandra until the two hit a wall – literally. Mason was able to walk through but it was like they weren't invited into that part of the cavern. Cassandra put her hand through the barrier and she was able to walk through but a groan from Damon stopped her.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly while sitting down on a rock formation next to him.

"Kinda." He moaned and rubbed his chest where the stakes were once embedded. "The next time I say that you can't come along, make sure you remind me of what happened here." He gritted.

"Ya know, you're cute when you're protective." Cassandra smiled.

"Nahh I'm not _cute_." Damon scoffed. "I'm the–"

"Eternal stud. Yeah, yeah, yeah we know." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey guys!" Mason's voice called.

"What did you find?" Damon asked.

"It's…" Mason's speech suddenly halted and the next sound that entered their ears was the sound of his lantern smashing on the floor.

"No…hey Mason!" They both called but he didn't respond. Bonnie must have done the spell to get rid of the ghosts. Damon called Alaric for him to come down and investigate.

"Don't you have anyone else to call?" Alaric asked as he came down into the tunnel.

"Well we need a non vampire to get into the cave and you're the only one I trust." Damon answered.

"You have a crappy way of showing it." The history teacher spat.

"Look if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack Rick?" Damon asked.

"I shouldn't have to get over it! I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well…sometimes I do things I don't have to do." Damon finally said.

"You're gonna recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Alaric asked incredulously.

"Yeah…well, I didn't mean it with him." The vampire smirked and Alaric slowly returned it. Cassandra let out a breath of relief; hopefully these two would make amends. The two of them did have a little bit of a bromance going on but Cassandra figured it was good for Damon since Stefan wasn't himself anymore.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen you brush your hair out." Damon remarked. "It's always curly." He added as he watched her sit at his vanity counter. The two of them felt gross and dirty from being in that cavern so after Alaric found what looked to be cave writings in the cave, they all turned in for the night.<p>

"Well after I shower I have to brush the knots out." She explained while curling her fingers around her damp hair and brushing out the ends. Damon sat behind her and took the brush from her and proceeded to gently run the brush through her hair. Cassandra leaned back and sighed feeling the bristles massage her scalp. "Mmm you're good at this." She whispered and Damon waggled his eyebrows at her in the mirror. He brushed her smooth hair aside and placed a kiss on her neck.

"All done." He said proudly and placed the brush back down on the desk.

"Well…not completely." Cassandra laughed and turned her body on an angle before shaking her hair out upside down. She flipped her body right side up and shook her fingers through her hair. Her now damp curls settled in a wild but tamed way around her face. "Now we're finished." She said simply.

"You just ruined my brushing job." Damon pouted.

"No, this is what I always do to my hair so it looks the way it does. Not all of us can have hair like yours and you just wake up and it's perfect." She smirked and turned around to ruffle his hair with her fingers. "And now you have sex hair."

"At least we match." He quipped and she feigned hurt. Cassandra pursed her lips and Damon gave her a kiss to appease her, which it worked, before working his way down to her jaw line and then her neck. "I think we need another vacation with all of this ghost drama going on." Damon murmured into her skin.

"Hmm…and where did you wanna go?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Their last vacation away from Mystic Falls was a blast even though it was unfortunately cut short. Plus it would be their first trip as an item – that would be an adventure in itself.

"I was thinking Europe, maybe the Caribbean. Somewhere warm and far away where no one can find us." He mused while slipping the thin strap of her silk nightgown off her shoulder and rubbing his lips over the warm, soft skin. "Maybe we'll have some sex on the beach."

"Nice cocktail." She purred sensually even though she knew full well what he meant.

"I wasn't talking about the drink." He smirked and pressed his lips to hers. Cassandra turned her body to face him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him back with just as much, if not more, passion. Damon hoisted her up and walked them over to his bed before setting them down. He molded his body atop hers as their lips moved over one another's. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her mouth while hers would sneak out to touch his. Cassandra's hands slipped underneath his shirt to gently rake her nails over his back before pulling the piece of clothing over his head. She quickly flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. He smirked up at her as he ran his fingers over her bare thighs. Cassandra traced little patterns on his chest before leaning down and placing open mouthed kisses on his skin.

"Mmm you tempt me so much with this body of yours." Cassandra's tongue laved over his abs and his muscles twitched under the skin.

"And you just tempt me in general." Damon's breath caught feeling her tongue swirl around his belly button. She bit gently the juts of his hipbones with her blunt teeth and Damon shivered under her. Cassandra was just about ready to pop the button of his pants open when her phone rang. Damon scoffed and handed Cassandra her phone from the bedside table. She smirked at the caller ID and answered while still sitting atop Damon's hips.

"Hello? Hey Alaric!" She chirped and Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you find?" Cassandra asked and Damon craned his head up to listen to the history teacher blab about the artwork. "Okay great! We'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye." She hung up and tossed her phone on the mattress. "Rick's gonna take us to the see the cave sketches tomorrow."

"Us?" Damon inquired.

"Yep. See? I told you he'd come around." Cassandra leaned down, placing her elbows on his stomach and rested her head in her hands. "Apologizing isn't so bad."

"Mehh, I don't like being sweet." Damon wrinkled his nose. "I'm a vampire. A ruthless, blood sucking vampire." He said huskily.

"Mmm but I like it when you're sweet." She purred and Damon suddenly flipped her over. Cassandra giggled as Damon hovered over her and his lips traced up and down and column of her neck. She moaned low in her throat, her neck being a very sensitive spot on her body. Damon pulled away and she pouted temporarily but laughed it off. He felt his heart swell just looking at her. She was so beautiful on the outside and the inside. Damon could see them being together for a long time. In fact he hoped that destiny would be on their side and they could enjoy a long life together. Cassandra noticed that he was staring lovingly at her, "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He whispered as he continued to gaze at her. Damon tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her lips. "You know I love you, right?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course." She started but a yawn interrupted her speech. "Oh, I'm sorry." She giggled and another yawn overtook her.

"Come on, we had a long day." Damon said and kissed her forehead. Cassandra nodded and pulled the covers back before snuggling under them while Damon stripped his pants off, leaving him in a pair of boxers. Damon lay under the sheets while Cassandra's upper body rested atop his. Her arm snaked over his shirtless waist while Damon busied himself with combing through her already drying curls. Their breaths were steady and calm as they both drifted off to sleep.

"I love you." Cassandra whispered in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Please review!<strong>


	13. Ordinary People

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter and I am happy to say that *drum roll please* I have a beta! Special thanks to ****HarleyQuinn88**** for being my new beta :)**

**Thanks so much for all the love for this story!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Bright and early the following morning, Cassandra, Alaric, and Elena made their way down the cavern tunnels to the very place Damon and Cassandra were last night. Since Damon argued the point that vampires are nocturnal creatures, he stayed sleeping when Cassandra tried to wake him up. The group decided to take the path Mason instructed them to go down in the first place, bypassing the one with the vervain soaked stakes.<p>

"Careful where you shine that thing." Alaric said pointing to the flashlight in Cassandra's hand. "Bats hate the light." He added and Elena froze in her spot.

"Wait, what?" The teen asked fearfully. Out of nowhere someone pinched Cassandra's behind and she squealed, making the flashlight in her hand shake. The sudden movement of light made some bats from inside the cave screech and fly out; the entire group crouched down low trying to avoid them.

"Scaredy cat." Damon chuckled from behind them and Cassandra whipped around to see him with a smug look on his face.

"You moron!" Cassandra yelped and shoved Damon hard. "Was that necessary?"

"No, but it was _so_ worth it." He smirked. "I thought I'd surprise you. Aren't you happy to see me?" He cooed and pouted his lips.

"Just ignore him." Alaric cut in. "That's what I do." Damon led the group down further until he couldn't pass the barrier so he leaned against the wall, making himself comfortable. Alaric and Elena went in first with Cassandra holding up the rear.

"I think it would be so much more fun to wait out here with me." Damon sang from his spot and Cassandra turned to face him.

"No, I think I'll have a look for myself." She smirked and walked into the cavern while swaying her hips more than necessary. Damon's eyes gobbled up her form and he admired what those jeans did to her perky behind.

"Tease." Damon called and Cassandra flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at him. She shined her flashlight up at the writings on the wall and shifted her weight so one hip jutted out in a seductive way. She sent a smoldering smirked to Damon before turning her attention back to the wall. "You're killing me, babe." He groaned.

"What is all this?" Elena asked while looking at the carvings.

"As far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple archeological terms it's a really, really old story." Alaric explained.

"Wow, this is incredible." Cassandra said in absolute awe.

"That, right there is a moon cycle." Alaric showed her the markings of the moon's different phases. "A man." He shined his light on another simple drawing of a person. "And a wolf." He showed her the last symbol.

"A werewolf." Elena put the pieces together.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood Diaries. Pictionary style." Damon quipped.

"Wait, didn't the Lockwood's come with the original Founder's in the 1860's." Cassandra mused as she continued to look up at the wall.

"Maybe the Lockwood's did but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric said.

"How long?" Elena asked.

"Long." Damon accentuated. "It gets better. Show 'em, Ric." The history teacher walked over to where Cassandra was shining her flashlight he turned his on to join hers.

"Names." He stated. "And they're not native. They're written in Viking script." He explained.

"Vikings?" Elena asked in awe.

"I guess you learn something new every day." Cassandra mused as her flashlight passed over the names. "This one translates to Niklaus." She continued and Elena's eyes widened. Cassandra shined the light over another name, "Elijah…and here's Rebekah." She added.

"You sure you weren't an archaeologist in your one hundred and some odd years of life?" Alaric quipped and Damon rolled his eyes in the lame attempt to make conversation with his girlfriend.

"I've always loved languages." Cassandra answered with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I've learned each one at least twice."

"Then you've gotta come into my class for a lecture." Ric suggested.

"Careful, Ric. The last time you flirted with my girlfriend, a freaky hybrid possessed your body." Damon smirked and Cassandra gave him a look.

"Gelozia nu este o culoare frumoasa pe tine, Damon."_ [Jealousy is not a nice color on you, Damon]_ She spoke fluently and Alaric chuckled lightly while Damon and Elena were trying to figure out what she just said.

"I have no idea what you just said but it sounded incredibly sexy." The vampire purred.

"This just doesn't make sense. How can this cave be here with the exact names of the Original family? That would mean that they would have been here long before the New World." Elena said. "This has got to be one of Klaus's fakes."

"That's what I said." Damon added.

"That could be true but the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric said and clicked his flashlight on to light up the name in question. "Wanna take a swing at it, Cassandra?"

The female hybrid stepped closer and quickly matched up the letters with the names they already knew. She wasn't fluent in Viking so it helped to have the other names up on the wall. "No way…"

"What? What is it?" Elena asked.

"Mikael." Cassandra spoke.

"Mikael?" Elena's eyes widened and the group nodded. "Mikael as in the vampire who knows how to kill Klaus!" The teen repeated.

"Yep. I now like to call him 'Papa Original'." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Back at Alaric's apartment, Damon and the history teacher were sorting out pictures of the cave writings. Each symbol had to be carefully labeled and translated – not to mention they had to be put together in order to get the pieces of the story right. Cassandra and Elena were working on all sorts of locks and other drills that the hybrid had taught her. Elena stumbled slightly and Cassandra disabled the teen, holding the stake to her throat. "You're technique is there, but it's sloppy."<p>

"I'm new at this." Elena muttered before Cassandra handed the stake back to her and they started again.

"So the ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that would kill Klaus."

"Yeah but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Cassandra asked, momentarily breaking her train of thought from her and Elena's practice. Elena jabbed at the hybrid but Cassandra caught her wrist.

"Yes, which probably means that the wall will lead us to Mikael." Damon said watching them fight. "Who we've already found and lost." He finished and Elena knocked the stake out of Cassandra's hand and bent down to pull one from a wrap around her ankle. Elena pointed the stake at Cassandra and the female hybrid put her hands up in surrender.

"Much better." Cassandra smiled and Elena's heart swelled with pride as she twirled the stake in her hands. Damon blurred behind Cassandra, picking up the discarded stake from the floor and pulling her body against his.

"Bang, you're dead." He whispered huskily in her ear before he nibbled the skin on her neck. Cassandra giggled a little, her skin was especially ticklish in that area and she wrestled out of Damon's grip. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" He smirked and gave her lips a chaste kiss.

"Ti ho mai detto come insaziabile stai?" _[Have I ever told you how insatiable you are?]_ She quipped, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ooh!" Damon wiggled his eyebrows and twirled Cassandra back into him. "I love it when you speak Italian. It's so sexy." He purred in her ear. "I understood that one." He winked and Cassandra gave him a sensual laugh.

"Good boy." She purred and kissed him.

"Il mio amante, avete il culo piu bello. Non vedo l'ora di mordere piu tardi quando siamo soli." _[My lover, you have the most beautiful ass. I can't wait to bite it when we are alone.]_ Damon growled in her ear and Cassandra's eyes widened, understanding fully what he said, while Alaric turned to the couple.

"Can we keep it PG?" He asked. "There are young ears in here." The history teacher jerked his head to Elena.

"Yeah Damon. That mind of yours is always in the gutter." Cassandra scoffed but she winked back at Damon before stalking over to the table to steal a peek at the photos on the table.

"Well these images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Alaric mused.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena said simply.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Cassandra prompted.

"I'm going to go right to the source." The teen replied.

"Just please be careful with Rebekah." The female hybrid pleaded. "She might be worse than Klaus."

* * *

><p>Cassandra was swishing around the tequila in her glass as she waited for Damon to come with Stefan. She knew that they were all going behind Elena's back <em>again<em> but Damon did say he had a plan. Damon couldn't stand the thought of Stefan being kept in the cell and starved of blood so he cut him loose. The plan was to take him to a bar – not the Mystic Grill – and give Stefan his sense of freedom back.

"Hey beautiful." Damon's voice purred in her ear as he hopped up on the stool next to her and Stefan sat next to his brother.

"It's about time." She winked and kissed him. Her tongue darted past his lips and he was able to taste the tequila she was drinking. A loud throat clearing from the bartender broke their exchange.

"Hello, Callie." Damon smirked at the young blonde after reading her name tag. "My girlfriend and I would like a shot of your best whiskey and my brother here would love a shot of _you_." He compelled and took Callie's wrist, offering it to Stefan.

"What's the catch, Damon?" Stefan asked as he eyed Callie's wrist.

"No catch, brother. Drink up, it's on me." Damon smiled and Stefan looked over his shoulder before letting himself vamp out and bit into the blonde's wrist. She whimpered slightly but made no attempts to stop him. "You compelled everyone?" The eldest Salvatore asked Cassandra.

"Yep, but that doesn't stop other people from coming in." She replied so the two of them leaned on the bar to make sure no one saw what Stefan was doing. Once the vampire was finished feeding, Damon compelled Callie to get the drinks and bandage her wound.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The blonde bartender asked.

"Just keep em coming, blondie." Cassandra compelled and caught Damon taking a couple glances at her. "What? You never said that I couldn't have fun tonight." She smirked.

* * *

><p>The trio participated in different drinking games which finally resulted in a very drunk Cassandra dancing on the bar. She swiveled her hips in all the right ways and Damon felt hungry enough to take her right there. The men at the bar hooted and whistled and some girls even jumped up on the bar with the hybrid. She grinded against them sensually and that only made her pride swell more. Cassandra was in the middle of a blonde and redhead sandwich when she felt the alcohol really making her bold. Damon was watching the entire time, enticed by her essence and aura. She held out her hand to him and Damon helped a stumbling Cassandra down off the bar as she fell into his arms. She giggled like a little school girl and Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.<p>

"Such fast reflexes Mr. Salvatore." She purred while running her hands over his shirt.

"Not one for modesty, are you?" He quipped.

"Aww come on! I'm just a little drunk." She slurred. "Besides, I will never see any of these people again."

"Thank God because I think if we did this at the Grill, then we would never be allowed back in." Damon chuckled. Cassandra giggled, hiccupping and tripping over her own feet. Damon steadied her before hoisting her up to sit on the bar while he stood between her legs. "C'mon drunky we gotta get you home soon."

"But I'm having so much fun." Cassandra pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck and sensually kissed him in front of everyone at the bar. This was definitely the alcohol talking but neither of them had a care in the world. Her thumb rubbed over his jaw line and she locked her legs around his waist. Damon probed her mouth with his tongue and moaned audibly at the taste of liquor on her tongue. Cassandra growled and nipped at Damon's lip with her fangs, only drawing a little bit of blood. She lapped at the tiny puncture holes and the flavor of his blood lit her entire body on fire. "Per favore, dammi quello che voglio." _[Please, give me what I want.]_ She moaned and Damon blurred them to lean her against a wooden column in the bar. He ground his body into hers, their lips still moving wildly over one another's. Damon broke the kiss and gave Cassandra one long lick up her neck and she shivered beneath him.

"I want you..." She moaned in his ear. "I want you so bad."

"Someone's very eager tonight." Damon smirked.

"How could I not? You're the eternal stud." Cassandra breathed and snaked her hand down his body to rest over his hardening cock. She tantalizingly rubbed him through his jeans and purred in his ear. "Something tells me you want me too."

"How could I not? You rock my world." Damon said huskily. Cassandra winked slyly as she wrapped her thigh around his waist. "You're making it difficult for me not to fuck you right here." Damon moaned.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Cassandra raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"You're certainly feeling adventurous." He smirked at her.

"Everyone in the bar is compelled to just 'go with the flow'." She whispered in his ear before growling playfully.

"You _bad, bad_ girl." Damon tisked but her little confession turned him on even more. He forcefully kissed her and Cassandra moaned into his mouth, finally getting what she wanted from him. She tangled her arms around his neck and lightly pulled at the hair at the base of his neck. Their kisses became more aggressive as Damon moved his lips over her jaw line and onto her neck. His fangs brushed over the skin in a teasing manner and Cassandra whimpered, pleading for him to bite her. Damon chuckled against her skin before biting down and Cassandra's back arched like an archer's bow. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head feeling his sharp fangs penetrate her neck. It had been a little while since he bit her and him doing it in public made it all the more erotic. Her blood made Damon bite harder and suck hungrily at the sweet taste sliding down his throat. He held her tightly against him, his arms circling her waist. To some patrons in the bar it looked like these two were getting lucky, but it was so much more than that. It was the most intimate of gestures between two vampires.

"Miss Emerson, I presume?" A strong male voice interrupted them. Damon growled low in his chest against her skin before sliding his fangs out. The two of them looked at the man now standing before them. He was tall, about Damon's height with slightly graying hair, but neither vampire would challenge his strength. Cassandra immediately sobered up, getting the feeling that this guy was in no mood to mess around. "I have heard that you're looking for me." He added and the both of them knew exactly who this was.

"Mikael." Cassandra acknowledged him respectfully. She'd never met him before but she heard the stories, what vampire hadn't heard them? Mikael nodded, stealing a glance at her already healed neck where Damon had bitten her.

"You may not have seen me but I saw you in the twenties. You were certainly a little more _reserved_ in your actions." He regarded and Cassandra stiffened hearing that Mikael kept a close watch on her.

"Well she _is _my girlfriend." Damon defended and Mikael just looked at him. The younger vampire seemed to deflate and Stefan had come over to join them.

"I understand you need a way to kill Klaus." Mikael prompted and the trio nodded. "Is Klaus out of the country?" He asked Stefan.

"Can't tell you." The youngest Salvatore answered.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?" Mikael asked.

"I can't tell you." Stefan repeated. "I have been compelled to do what he says and he says 'to keep my damn mouth shut'." He added snidely.

"I _really_ hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon smirked and Mikael cocked his head to the side a little.

"You see, Damon…" Mikael then put his hand on the eldest Salvatore's shoulder and Cassandra couldn't help but get a weird feeling in her stomach. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm going to find Niklaus."

"Well, Klaus has been running for a thousand years so if you think you're gonna get a work around here –" Damon's speech was suddenly cut off as Mikael plunged his hand into the vampire's chest. Both Stefan and Cassandra made a motion to move but Mikael's words stopped them.

"Careful, one move and his heart's gone." He threatened and twisted Damon's heart just so to make him whimper in pain. "It would be such a shame to lose your boyfriend so soon." He added with a smirk and Cassandra set her jaw and glared at the hunter. Her fists clenched at her side, unable to do anything but watch. "Now, where is Niklaus?" Mikael turned his attention back to Stefan. The youngest Salvatore remained silent, unable to answer. "What's the trick question, Stefan?"

"Don't you understand? He can't answer you!" Cassandra said angrily and Mikael jerked at Damon's heart, making him cry out.

"Your rudeness will just kill him faster. I suggest you don't test me." Mikael sneered at the hybrid and she shut her mouth as quickly as she opened it. Her tears stung her eyes as she stood completely useless. "One twist and he's dead." He threatened to both of them. "Unless you don't care of course." That comment was directed to Stefan and Cassandra could see the vampire's face twist in anger.

"His emotions have been shut off. He can't care." Damon rasped out.

"Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he would let his own brother die?" Mikael asked to the group. "No ideas? Think, Stefan!" He challenged and Stefan's eyes darted between Mikael, Damon and Cassandra. He still remained completely speechless. "I guess you're right. He's a dead end." Mikael said and Cassandra's breath caught in her throat. Stefan would really let Damon die over someone like Klaus? "And so are you, Damon." Mikael hissed and tugged at his heart for the final pull. Cassandra moved to lunge but Stefan hooked his arms with hers, effectively holding her back against his chest.

"Wait!" Stefan interceded and Mikael halted, allowing Damon to get a couple more breaths into his lungs. "I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls." Stefan said desperately. This was his last hope in saving his brother and he needed it to work. Mikael stared Stefan down before roughly pulling his hand from Damon's chest. Damon groaned out and fell against the bar for support as Cassandra removed herself from Stefan's grip to check on him.

"And there is our loophole." Mikael said happily while taking a cloth from the bar and wiping his hands clean of Damon's blood. She looked at the gaping hole in his chest to see that it was closing up fairly quickly. "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will _gladly_ drive a stake through his heart. Fail…I'll drive it through yours." He demanded and Stefan knew that this entire operation was riding on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Well I'll give you ten points for flair." Damon spat sarcastically as the three of them walked through the dimly lit streets.<p>

"Now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from." Cassandra said, still a little shaken up from their encounter with Mikael.

"I don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough though." Damon added.

"I couldn't agree more!" Cassandra cut in angrily.

"I didn't have a _breakthrough_." Stefan stressed.

"Ooh, ooh, my brother's about to die and I have to save his life for the bajilionth time!" Damon quipped. "Careful Stefan, your humanity's showing."

"Ya know what, Damon? You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like and when we kill Klaus…I'll be free. Free to leave." Stefan said. "I didn't do this for either of you. I did it for myself."

"Sure Stefan. Whatever you say." Damon smirked, taking Cassandra's hand and turned to leave but Stefan stopped him.

"Why are you doing this, huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to _save me_?"

"Because I have to, Stefan!" Damon snapped. "Because you're in this mess with Klaus because you saved my life! Because I _owe_ you and I can't just leave you in a cell to rot." He finished and Cassandra brushed her thumb over the back of his hand which was still in hers.

"Aww, better be careful brother. You're humanity's showing." Stefan smirked. Suddenly Damon drew his fist back and punched Stefan across the face. The youngest brother tumbled to the ground and smirked up at Damon before charging at him. Damon quickly tackled his brother back to the hard cement again and Stefan groaned.

"Want a shot?" Damon cocked his head at Cassandra and she shrugged.

"Ehh, why not." She mused and kicked Stefan hard in the stomach, sending him skidding across the ground and into a parked car. "Thanks for that. I've been dying to kick the shit outta your brother."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Vanessa, it's me. Please call me when you get this." Cassandra recited into the phone speaker as she paced Damon's bedroom. She was on edge after their meeting with Mikael. It irked her that Vanessa was in the same tomb with a man so ruthless. Damon watched her pace and wanted nothing more than to take away her anxiety. She ran her shaky fingers through her hair and sat on the edge of the bed, cradling her head in her hands.<p>

"Listen to me, you need to calm down." Damon comforted, crouching in front of her.

"I can't, Damon. I haven't heard from her in weeks and you can't tell me that Mikael would've let her and Katherine go." She stressed and wrung her hands in her lap. Her lover took her hands in his and held them tightly. "What if he killed her?" She hushed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please don't think like that." He whispered. "Right now we just have to hope for the best."

"I'm trying, I really am. I just…losing her would be like losing one of my own." Cassandra cried softly and Damon stood up to kiss her forehead.

"I know, baby." He whispered against her skin. "I'm here for you. You know that, right?" He pulled back to look in her eyes and Cassandra sniffled. She nodded mutely and leaned her head to rest on Damon's chest. He enveloped her sobbing form in his arms and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"I'm scared, Damon. I'm so scared for her." Cassandra mumbled, her tears wetting his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his back and fisted his shirt in her hands, trying to take her mind off of the worry that was suffocating her.

"Come on." He said, pulling back from her. "I hate it when you cry." His thumbs gently brushed her wet cheeks but more kept sliding down from her eyes. It was true; Damon couldn't handle it when any woman cried – especially Cassandra. "Unless it's tears of joy, then it's okay to cry." He joked.

Cassandra gave him a short laugh and Damon smiled a little, happy that he could temporarily relieve her of some stress. "Thank you." She whispered and kissed him softly. "I'm an emotional wreck." She quipped as she wiped more of her tears.

"But you're _my_ emotional wreck." He winked at her.

"I've just been on edge lately with everything that's gone on. First Klaus tries to kill you not once but twice and tonight Mikael almost killed you." She blabbed.

"What can I say? I'm Mr. Popularity." He smirked and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to worry about me. You wouldn't wanna end up like Stefan; all those worry lines on his brooding forehead." Cassandra laughed again and cradled his face in her hands. Her eyes traced every dip and curve on his handsome face.

"What did I do…to deserve you?" She asked aloud even though the question was more rhetorical than requiring an answer.

"You didn't have to do anything." He answered and placed his hands over hers. "You've always had me." He said in the sincerest manner. For the two of them, this was the strongest relationship either of them had known. Damon was never one to settle down since he would 'snatch, eat, erase' his prey. Cassandra always knew that she had a special place in her heart for Damon but she suppressed those feelings for years. Now everything was out on the table. They exposed their innermost fears and desires to each other and both of them could say that the connection between them ran extremely deep. They now understood that this connection was something that could never be broken even though so many trying times have done their worst damage, but in the end they rose from the flames.

Their pull to each other was unexplainable. Her absence brought his despair and vice versa. Being together brought them such a feeling of comfort that they felt with no one else. They'd seen each other through the good, the bad and the ugly but neither of them would trade all of that in for anything else in the world.

Perhaps it was time for the both of them to take the next step.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting pretty serious between Cassandra and Damon ;) Review and lemme know what you think! I'm a little upset that they are having a mid season finale because my Thursdays will be drearier but it will give me time to work on 'Love Like This', 'Kaleidoscope Heart' and 'Wet Eyelashes and Eyes the Color of Water' (yes I had a little bit of writer's block with the later story). I am happy to announce that some inspirations hit me and I am taking them and running with them.<strong>

**Please review and lemme know what you think! (Anyone else super excited for the Homecoming episode? I know I am!)**


	14. Homecoming part 1

**What a killer mid season finale! It was a little confusing but it was epic! Here's the next one for you – it's only the first part because I wanted to get something out for you guys! I want to possibly send Damon and Cassandra away on 'vacation' but I will have to get all four wisdom teeth taken out over my Christmas break. I will really really try for you because I got so many reviews that were all for Damon and Cassandra going away.**

**Thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers :) Words cannot describe how much your kind words mean to me!**

**And an amazing thank you to ****HarleyQuinn88**** for being an incredible beta :)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra was busy putting her make up on while Damon lounged in his bathtub. He kept undressing her with his eyes, desperately wishing she would come into the tub with him. Their plan to bring Klaus to Mystic Falls was working. Elena daggered Mikael the night before and Stefan gave Klaus a ring. The vampire had to choice his words carefully when telling Klaus that Mikael was dead because if he got tongue tied than Klaus would immediately pick up on it. Naturally, Klaus jumped at the chance to come back to Mystic Falls to see Mikael's rotting body. Rebekah was on their side for now but they weren't sure how long that would last.<p>

"You know, I'm very lonely in here all by myself." Damon sang to her reflection.

"Sorry Damon. I already took a shower this morning. You were dead asleep and didn't even hear me."

"Well this tub is big enough for two." He smirked.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." She smiled at his reflection. Damon unexpectedly rose from the tub, the soapy water running down his chiseled body and Cassandra couldn't help but stare. She bit her lip seeing that he was painfully erect for her. Damon smirked and made his way to stand behind her.

"What do you say you make it up to me now?" He whispered in her ear before taking her lobe in his mouth and lightly biting it.

"N-no, Damon!" She stammered.

"And what if I do this?" He asked huskily before throwing his arms around her, pushing his body flush into hers and effectively wetting her clothes.

"Damon!" She shrieked. "These were brand new!" She scolded and turned in his grip.

"I'll buy you new ones." He said nonchalantly.

"Well since you were a very bad boy," Cassandra made her point by jabbing her index finger into his hard chest. "The answer is definitely 'no!'" She tried to be firm with him but he was so irresistible standing in front of her all naked and wet and sudsy.

"Ooh, then punish me, please." Damon pouted and turned around to walk back to the tub just as Cassandra reared her hand back and smacked his ass. She giggled just watching Damon turn back to face her with his mouth agape.

"How was that for a punishment?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. Damon smirked and pushed his body into hers, trapping her against the marble counter.

"So incredibly sexy." He whispered huskily before bending down and devouring her lips in a bruising kiss. Cassandra immediately threw her hard-ass act out the window and caressed down Damon's still slippery sides. She traced over his ribs then to his hip bones before venturing her journey lower. Damon growled low, picking her up and sitting her down on the counter top with him now standing between her parted legs. Cassandra locked her long legs around his hips, pulling his wet arousal to rub against her denim covered core. The water from Damon's body soaked through her clothes, making it easier for Damon to feel every dip and curve of her body. He yanked off her shirt revealing a salmon colored bra that accentuated the curve of her breasts wonderfully. Damon stopped kissing her just to revel in her beauty. Her sun kissed skin was slightly flushed and partially wet from the water still dripping off his body. Her wild curls were splayed over her shoulders and tantalizingly laid over the curve of her bra cup.

"You getting nervous, Salvatore?" She teased and Damon chuckled.

"Never." He smirked. "You are just so incredibly beautiful." Damon whispered while winding one of her curls around his finger. She smiled lovingly and cupped the back of his neck to bring his lips to hers. They brushed against each other in the simplest of kisses.

"I love you." She whispered and Damon nuzzled her neck before showering her skin with kisses once again. He worked his way down to her collarbone and found himself at the swell of her breasts. Damon swept her hair over her shoulder and slid his fangs over the soft skin of her right breast. Feeling the sharpness Cassandra rasped, "If you have any intention of feeding, don't get it on my bra."

Damon laughed against her skin and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him while the other hand rested on her upper back. He sucked hard at the spot where he wanted to bite her and pulled back to watch the purple hickey he'd given her fade until her skin healed itself. Damon returned to the spot and slid his fangs in gently and he felt Cassandra's body jolt in his grip. She moaned out loud, threading her hand in his hair and scratched encouragingly at his scalp. He sucked hungrily at the blood that once healed him and felt warmth radiate all over his body. Her blood had a funny way of doing that to him. In the end, it made her all the more addictive to him. He whimpered against her warm breast, feeling her sweet blood slip down his throat as he pressed himself closer against the soft tissue. His hands gripped her tighter, causing his nails to make little crescent marks in her skin. Cassandra shivered feeling so close to him and Damon finally unlatched his mouth from her breast. He rested his forehead against hers and panted heavily, letting the high of her blood wash over him as he watched the bite heal. Once he regained control, Damon looked back at her and she giggled lightly.

"What?" He breathed.

"You managed to keep my bra clean and yet you've got blood all over your face." She laughed. His lips were stained bright red while some droplets trickled down his chin. "You're a very messy eater." She purred and swiped the blood off his chin and onto her finger before sucking her finger into her mouth. Once her finger was clean, Cassandra pressed her lips to Damon's bloody ones. It was a futile effort to clean his lips since Damon slipped his tongue in her mouth as their kisses became more heated. In a rush of movement, Cassandra's jeans were yanked off her body and she was tossed in the tub so she was sitting on Damon's lap.

"There! You happy now? I'm taking a bath with you." She said exasperatedly as she wiped some stray droplets of water off her face.

"Elated." Damon smirked before crushing his lips to hers once again. Cassandra felt his still stiff member against her now soaking panties and she gripped him tightly at the base. Damon hissed against her lips as she started to stroke him. The warm water swishing around the both of them felt so good. He slipped one hand in between them and pushed aside the wet lace to rub her clit and Cassandra's body stiffened against him.

"Damon?" Elena's voice muffled from behind the door and both parties in the tub froze. Damon removed his hand from her panties and Cassandra pouted her lips in a silent protest but a naughty idea crept inside her head.

"Yeah, Elena?" Damon breathed out as Cassandra's hand tightened around his cock. The hybrid smirked at him and she started to pump him once again. She blew air over the wet skin on his neck before licking his neck and Damon whimpered loudly.

"Are you alright in there?" Elena asked hearing the shift in his voice. Damon's head fell back against the tub as Cassandra's hand moved faster around him. His breathing was shallow and his hips were bucking into her hand.

"Yeah, uh…I j-just…" He trailed off as Cassandra started to kiss his neck when she suddenly bit him hard and he cried out. "Ah! Ouch!"

"Damon?" Elena asked urgently.

"I just stubbed my toe!" He yelled and Cassandra smirked back at him. "That hurt!" He mouthed to her.

"Nice save." She whispered quietly enough so Elena wouldn't hear her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Damon?" Elena asked and Damon's mouth fell slack as Cassandra took him in her mouth. She relaxed her throat and created a vacuum around his cock, sucking hard.

"I'm – I'm good Elena!" Damon whimpered.

"Because we have to get going with this plan." The teen said and a light bulb went off in Damon's head. She was here to help with her vervain and wolfsbane. Cassandra moaned around Damon's cock before letting it stand at attention on its own.

"Give us five minutes, Elena." Cassandra chirped as she continued to jerk off Damon.

"Oh okay." Elena said nonchalantly. "OH! Okay, I'll just…wait downstairs." She added, finally aware of what was going on and left from her spot. Damon smirked and spread Cassandra's panties aside once again and rubbed her clit in tight circles. She moaned loudly and pumped Damon faster. Without warning, Damon thrust two fingers into her core and Cassandra threw her head back.

"Mmm, Damon…" She breathed.

"Yeah, that's right. Fuck yourself on my fingers." He commanded and she looked down at him through hooded eyes. Her body slithered like a serpent as she rolled her hips to meet his fingers.

"I love it when you're forceful." Cassandra purred, her hand squeezed Damon and he took in a sharp breath.

"I'm so close, baby." He moaned as her thumb rubbed over his leaking head.

"Me too." She rasped feeling the first fits of her orgasm engulf her. "Oh, please don't stop!"

Damon smirked and removed his fingers from her. Cassandra growled, flashing her fangs but that only turned him on even more. He offered his fingers that were slick with her juices "Suck my fingers." He groaned and she took them in her mouth. She hummed around his digits; the taste of her set her senses aflame. Her tongue curled around his fingers, making sure to suck every bit of her juices. Damon watched her the entire time with hungry eyes. "Good girl." He cooed.

Cassandra had enough of playing Damon's game so she quickly impaled herself on his stiff cock and a loud moan escaped from her lover's lips. "Since you stopped, I'm taking what I want." She said huskily as she bounced herself on top of him. Damon's hands gripped her hips tightly and helped to pull her up and slam her back down.

"Bounce harder, babe." He begged and she complied. She was bouncing so hard that the water around them started to splash over the edge of the tub. Cassandra keened out feeling her orgasm fast approaching so she rubbed herself through the lace of her panties which were still conformed to her wet body. The friction of the lace made her eyes roll to the back of her head as she pinched the nub.

"Ohh fuckk!" She screamed as her coil tightened further. Damon continued to watch Cassandra pleasure herself as she drove harder on his cock.

"God, you're so fucking hot!" Damon groaned as he leaned up to lave her neck with sloppy kisses.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard, baby." Cassandra panted and like that, Damon's orgasm ripped through his body as he felt her walls crumble around him. She came hard all over him and his seed exploded within her. The couple was left panting and completely sated.

"That had to be the hottest five minutes of my life." Damon whispered huskily and Cassandra let a sensual laugh escape her throat.

"Glad to know I still live up to your expectations." She smirked before leaning down to kiss his swollen lips. "Now I'm all sticky." She pouted and Damon lifted the both of them from the tub.

"I think a nice shower is in order." He winked as he walked over to the glass shower.

"Damon, I told Elena five minutes!" Cassandra protested but Damon wouldn't let her down.

"I'll tell her to tack on another ten." Damon said slyly, bringing them both in the shower.

* * *

><p>"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Elena mused as she readied some weapons for tonight.<p>

"Oh really?" Damon muttered sarcastically from the bathroom. "Cause you know vampires are usually so reliable." He added.

"Rebekah is mad at Klaus now, but he is her brother." Cassandra said as she handed Damon a clean wooden stake to dip in the wolfsbane in his sink.

"Her lying, mother killing, dagger happy brother." Damon smirked while dipping the stake in the wolfsbane and set it on the counter away from Cassandra. "Wolfsbane is ready. Although if I had some help, then this would have been done faster." Damon smirked at Cassandra.

"Oh come on! You're the one that doesn't want me to touch anything." Cassandra scoffed and playfully smacked Damon's shoulder. "You told me to stand here and look pretty."

"And you're doing a wonderful job." The elder Salvatore winked and gave her a quick kiss.

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan." Elena said coming into the bathroom and helping Damon. "Too many people that can make it go wrong."

"Well, I am forming a secret contingency plan." Damon said.

"Really? What is it?" The teen asked with wide eyes.

"If he told you, then it wouldn't be secret." The female hybrid said and jerked her head to the door frame. Elena looked over her shoulder and at that moment, Stefan waltzed into the room.

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan said as he leaned against the door frame.

"You have your own ties." Damon said dismissively as he continued to busy himself.

"I'm one hundred and sixty two years old and I'm going to a Homecoming dance. I need better ties." Stefan protested.

"You could not go." Elena scoffed and Cassandra snickered.

"I'm compelled to protect you and if I look at your track record at high school dances, it's pretty tragic." The younger Salvatore smirked.

"I think all of our track records at high school dances are pathetic." Cassandra muttered as she handed Damon some empty vials.

"With my luck, you'll go ahead and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen." Stefan added before leaving to rifle through Damon's drawers. Cassandra reached for a container of wolfsbane to hand to Damon but he smacked her hand.

"Hey! I'm a big girl. I can do it myself." She pouted and Damon took the vial from her.

"Well I don't need you burning off your fingerprints." Damon smirked and capped the vial before wiping it down with a spare towel.

"Oh, please tell me you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades." Stefan groaned, walking back into the bathroom.

"Never you mind, brother. The less you know the better." Damon said.

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you three executing your plan perfectly, so excuse me if I'm a little cynical." The younger Salvatore commented.

"You're the one we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question – the whole thing falls apart." Elena added.

"You do have a reason to worry." Stefan mused to himself. "But if I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. If I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna to be me who screws it up." He said before sulking out of Damon's room.

"Dick." Cassandra muttered.

"Bitch." Stefan projected over his shoulder.

"Wanna come back in here and say that? There's a sink full of vervain that has your name on it!" The female hybrid spat.

* * *

><p>"I got you something." Damon said with a smug smile as the two of them were lounging on Cassandra's bed.<p>

"Damon, you didn't have to get me anything." She said humbly although the look on Damon's face made her smile. He looked like a little kid that was so happy to know a secret.

"Well I wanted to." He smiled and hopped off the bed; grabbing her hand, he led her downstairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked but he didn't answer her.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear and she complied. "Give me your hands." He said softly and she lifted her hands to rest in his. Damon slowly led her through the house, making sure she didn't peak.

"Damon, I know this entire house like the back of my hand. I'm pretty sure that this serves no purpose." She chuckled to herself.

"Well, it's all for the effect." Cassandra's eyes were closed but she could practically hear Damon smirking. They finally stopped and Damon's hands left hers.

"Can I open them now?" She asked.

"Alright…now." He said and Cassandra's eyes fluttered open and her breath caught in her throat. Standing in front of her was the very person she was crying over the night before.

"Vanessa?" Cassandra gasped and the girl nodded. "Oh my God!" The female hybrid threw her arms around the young vampire and cried tears of joy into her shoulder. Vanessa embraced Cassandra just as wholeheartedly.

"I told you not to worry about me." Vanessa quipped and pulled out of Cassandra's bear hug. "And I better not be grounded either after this entrance!"

"Oh shut up!" Cassandra laughed, wiping the stray tears from her face. She turned to Damon who was swelling with pride, "How did you…?"

"I gave him a call after Katherine and I left Mikael's tomb. I wanted to surprise you." Vanessa said simply.

* * *

><p>Damon sat in his room tossing the object in his hands. Back and forth. Back and forth. He had some time to spare since he left Vanessa and Cassandra to catch up. Their giggling reached his ears and a smile spread across his face. He loved seeing Cassandra happy and he swore that he'd do anything to make her happy. Damon's eyes fell down to the object in his hands once more. It was like a vicious cycle. He'd look out the window or at something in his room then back at his hands. This had to be the most nerve wracking thing he'd ever have to do. He'd lost all track of time and he didn't hear anyone coming up behind him.<p>

"What are you doing?" Elena asked and Damon nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus, Elena! Don't do that!" He hissed while keeping the item clutched in his hand.

"I've been calling you for like ten minutes." The teen crossed her arms across her chest. "Rebekah is daggered and in the basement." She added.

"Good. Now scram." Damon quipped and Elena's eyes wandered down to his hand that was clenched in a fist.

"What is that?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing." He shrugged but Elena wasn't buying it.

"Oh, so that must be part of your secret plan." She smirked and reached for his hand but Damon pulled away.

"No, Elena!" He said firmly.

"Fine." The teen stamped her foot. "Then I'll just tell Cassandra that you're hiding something." She huffed and turned on her heel but she smashed into Damon's chest. He glared down at her then looked over his shoulder before beckoning Elena to come closer. She wrinkled her nose but complied. Damon placed a finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet and he opened his hand to reveal a little box. Elena's eyes widened but she kept quiet. The vampire flipped the box open and Elena's jaw dropped. "Is that what I think it is?" She hushed, looking in the box.

"Yep." Damon smirked back.

"Damon..."

"Elena..." He deadpanned and Elena scowled at him once more.

"You're really serious about this?" She asked.

"No, I just bought it for my health." The vampire said sarcastically. "Look, I'm a little on edge and I don't need you saying anything to Cassandra."

"I won't! I promise." Elena swore and Damon snapped the little box shut. "Tonight?" She inquired.

"Not sure. Soon though." Damon answered. The two of them were still aware of the fact that Cassandra and Vanessa were downstairs so for now they had to settle with a cryptic language.

"I'm proud of you, Damon." She said sweetly. "She'll love it." Damon stood very stoically in front of her as his ice blue gaze wandered to the little box.

"I just hope she'll say yes." He smiled wryly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! Hoping to have the second part out within this week. I have a ton of work to hand in tomorrow so when that's done I'll have some extra time. Please drop a review and lemme know what you likedislike :)**


	15. Homecoming part 2

**AN #1: Alright guys! Here's the deal, wisdom teeth will be extracted on January 3****rd**** so hopefully I will be feeling better for the return of TVD which is on January 5****th****. Naturally I'm a little depressed about it but I'll live.**

**AN #2: Thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers! Hugs and kisses to you all :) xoxo!**

**AN #3: A huge thank you to HarleyQuinn88 for being an amazing beta!**

**There are a lot of flashbacks in this chapter so I hope you like them. Make sure to review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra had gotten up early the next morning to ride her horse. She'd been spending most of her time with Stefan and Damon so she wanted to have some time to herself. She snuck down to the stables and saw the stable boys struggling with a stubborn stallion. He was neighing and kicking at the boys.<em>

_"He is a stubborn one, isn't he?" She said while one of the stable boys helped her onto the horse._

_"Yes, __Miss Emerson. He is Master Damon's new horse. He gets upset whenever someone comes in here." He responded. The rest of the boys got the horse in his stall and he was pacing back and forth, snarling at any movements. The boys left and Cassandra went out for her morning ride. She returned to see Damon's horse still upset. Cassandra stepped closer to the stall door and the stallion dragged his hoof across the floor, huffing in Cassandra's direction. She watched him for a while until he calmed down. She unlatched the lock on the stall slowly and stepped in, making sure the stallion was aware of her presence. He huffed again but didn't stop her._

_"Shh, it's alright." She whispered and he shook his head. "Don't give me that look!" She scolded playfully and the horse seemed to whinny at her. She held her hand out and he sniffed at it before huffing again._

_"I think you will like Master Damon." She said and the horse's ears seemed to pick up at the mention of Damon's name. "He can be stubborn at times," She said holding out her hand again and the horse rubbed his nose against it. She placed her other hand on his head and gently stroked his skin, "but he is also very sweet." She smiled and she continued to stroke the horse's body._

_"See, you are not so tough after all. Much like Damon, he acts very tough but he is loving underneath."_

_"Not speaking ill of me, are you Miss Emerson?" Cassandra whipped around to see Damon smirking with a bridle in his hands._

_"Absolutely not, Mr. Salvatore. And sneaking up on a lady is a sign of very poor manners." She quipped._

_"Whoever said you were a lady?" He joked remembering her words the first day they met. "I am going out riding if my friend here will let me." He indicated to the horse and he nodded his head, "Would you be so kind as to join me?" He asked._

_"I would like that very much." She said and Damon started to put the bridle on but his horse reared his head away. Cassandra giggled and took the bridle from him. "You have to show him that he can trust you." She explained taking Damon's hand and holding it out to the horse. He sniffed at it before nuzzling it. A smile tugged at Damon's lips seeing that his horse was responding to him. He stroked his head gently while Cassandra fastened the bridle with no problem. "See? That wasn't so hard. You have to be patient with him." She said handing Damon the reins and he guided his horse out of the stall while Cassandra got up onto her horse._

* * *

><p><em>The two of them stopped at a clearing to rest their horses. Cassandra leaned against a rock while Damon led his horse to the lake so he could drink. He moved to Cassandra's horse to stroke her mane and she nuzzled him.<em>

_"Very affectionate, is she not?" Cassandra inquired._

_"Yes, she is." Damon smiled._

_"I have had Lady for a long time." She said and moved to her horse to pet her. Lady whinnied sweetly and rubbed her wet nose against Cassandra's cheek. She giggled and kissed Lady's head._

_"A very fitting name for an elegant horse." Damon said._

_"What shall you name your horse, Damon?" Cassandra asked._

_"I am not sure…something strong and brave." He said proudly._

_"Although he is very stubborn." She laughed._

_"Well then, __what would you name him?" Damon asked mockingly and crossed him arms across his chest, waiting for her answer. Cassandra looked at Damon's horse thoughtfully as she tapped her chin. He was a stunning black stallion with strong legs and a shining black mane and tail._

_"Hmm, well he is strong and very beautiful." She mused as she stroked the horses' side but he huffed at her. "Excuse me, handsome." She corrected herself. "How about Maximus?" Damon paused to admire the name thoughtfully. "I think it is a very suitable name for a stallion." Cassandra said ruffling the horses' mane._

_"I like it very much." He said happily and his horse seemed to agree._

_Cassandra's horse suddenly nudged her rider from behind and she fell forward into Damon. He caught Cassandra, pulling her body flush up against his and she stared up into his eyes. They held each other at their forearms. Damon's horse neighed loudly at the couple. Cassandra blushed deeply as she untangled herself from Damon's grip. She turned and scowled at her horse but Lady just swished her tail._

* * *

><p><em>They helped each other to pick apples from the apple tree by the lake. Damon climbed himself up the branches and dropped the apples into Cassandra's waiting hands.<em>

_"Damon, I think we have enough apples." She shouted up to him but he didn't answer. "Damon?" She called as she rounded the tree but there was still no sight of Damon. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Damon hanging upside down from a branch._

_"You called?" He smirked._

_"Get down from there! You are going to get hurt and then how will I explain that to your father?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Damon pulled himself up to sit on the branch and smirked smugly at her._

_"I can handle myself." He gloated and Cassandra rolled her eyes._

_"No need to be smug, Damon. I thought we were having a nice afternoon." She said._

_"We are." Damon said and handed out an apple to her. Cassandra eyed the ruby red fruit before kicking off her boots._

_"I shall get my own." Cassandra gripped the branch closest to her and she anchored her foot in a groove of the tree trunk. His eyes widened seeing Cassandra climb up the branches carefully, making sure she had a proper footing before moving onto the next branch. No girl he'd seen ever climbed a tree before. Girls in this day and age were too busy sipping tea and gossiping. Cassandra was certainly different, she was a lady but she had a rugged side to her. She huffed as she pulled herself up to sit on the branch next to Damon and he helped her. Cassandra smoothed out her dress before reaching up to pluck an apple from the branch above her. She tossed the apple around before catching it and rubbing the red skin on the sleeve of her dress. Cassandra smirked at Damon before taking a bite of the sweet fruit._

_"No need to be smug, Cassandra." Damon smirked._

_"Well I know that young ladies should not be climbing trees, __so I think I should be able to gloat that I can climb one without breaking my arm." She replied._

_"Stefan fell out of a tree once. Naturally my father blamed me for it." He said snidely and Cassandra sighed a little. She knew that his__father wasn't exactly the nicest man. Giuseppe was nice to her and her parents but he always seemed to blame Damon for everything._

_"Hmm," she hummed. "I am sure it was an accident." She consoled him._

_"It was, but father never sees that." Damon said before taking a bite of his apple. The two of them were quiet for a while. All that could be heard were the sounds of biting and chewing of the sweet fruits. Cassandra finished hers first and let the core drop to the ground. Damon plucked an apple from the branch and handed it to her. She smiled and took it gingerly._

_"Thank you."_

_"You are most welcome." Damon winked. "So tell me, where does a girl learn to play football and climb trees?" He quipped._

_"Back home, the living was not quite as strict as Mystic Falls. My friends were a little…rambunctious." Cassandra smirked thinking about her friends that were now many miles away. "We would spend many a lazy afternoon by the lake and then we would sit in the trees and watch the sunset."_

_"It sounds lovely." He replied._

_"It was. I think that…when we grow older and mature, we lose our sense of adventure. We are taught what is acceptable in society and what is not because we would not want others gossiping." She said._

_"I can understand that. I miss the times when life would be carefree and simple."_

_"I know that I am different from the other girls here. I hear them speak ill of me." Cassandra scoffed. "My parents taught me how to be a lady and I am very grateful for that, but am I so wrong to want something more out of life?" She mused as her eyes fell to the uneaten fruit in her hands._

_"No, not at all." Damon answered. "I wish more girls were like you." He added and Cassandra lifted her eyes lock eyes with his._

_A smiled crept across her lips, "Thank you, Damon."_

* * *

><p><em>The pair sat on the ground now, the grass tickling at their bodies. Damon picked some grass and rolled it between his fingers before flicking it away.<em>

_"Miss Emerson, there is a ball in a couple of days..." He started but then trailed off. Was he really getting nervous in front of her?_

_"Yes?" She asked sweetly. She would be honored that he would even ask her._

_"I was wondering if I could be your escort." He inquired and she smiled._

_"I've never been to a ball before." She said quietly. It was the truth, she'd always been too young to attend and she was to attend one back home before she moved to Mystic Falls._

_"Never? They are a lot of fun. Not to mention you will be my date." Damon smirked._

_"Well I never said yes, Mr. Salvatore." She teased and Damon's smile faltered. "But yes, I would love for you to escort me." She said and Damon's smile returned to his face._

_"Well, __what kind of ball?" She asked._

_"A masquerade." He answered._

_"Will there be dancing?" She asked excitedly._

_"Of course!" He said and proudly stood up, "We could even practice now if you would like." He said taking her hands and helping her up._

_"But Damon, there is no music!" She laughed as he twirled her around._

_"There never has to be! We can make our own music!" He said grandly spun her out and let go of her hand, allowing her to spin on her own._

_"You like to make up your own rules!" She laughed sitting herself back down._

_"Why not!" He said joining her, "Sometimes it is better than following the real rules." He added._

_"Thank you for today. I had a wonderful time!" She said with smile._

Damon smiled as he watched the memory of them pass him by. Those were the good old days. He remembered every detail of their time together as humans. Before he met Cassandra, his life was dull. Everything was black and white but when she entered his life, it was turned upside down. She was vibrant, lively and most importantly, different from the other girls in Mystic Falls. He walked down the hallway to Cassandra's room and looked through the crack of the open door to see her admiring her figure in the mirror. He pushed the door open completely before closing it behind him.

"Whoa..." Damon oohed at her appearance. She looked like a vision. Her curls were pinned up in a loose bun, giving her a romantic feel. A short, one-shouldered, sequined red dress hugged her curves in all the right places. A pair of strappy silver sandals added a couple inches to her short stature and accentuated her dainty feet. Her makeup was smoky and sultry. Her lips a natural glossy color. Cassandra smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror. "Every girl at that dance is gonna envy you." He smirked and she twirled for him.

Cassandra held her necklace out, a silent request for help and Damon took it in his hands. He undid the clasp and Cassandra turned around wordlessly. Since her hair was pinned up Damon could see the full expanse of her swan like neck. He could even spot a couple of beauty marks that speckled her skin. His lips caressed each one before he clasped the necklace around her neck. "You look…absolutely breathtaking." He murmured in her ear before kissing her lobe, being mindful of her teardrop earrings.

"I wish you were coming tonight. After all, it is my first Homecoming dance." She whispered.

"I'll be there. I'm coming later." He replied. Cassandra sighed deeply, her thoughts running a mile a minute in her head. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Mmm hmm." She hummed as her fingers trailed over the necklace. "Just worried about this plan of yours."

"Please don't worry. I'll be fine." He dismissed the matter.

"But I can't not worry about you. I love you too much." She said simply. "Seriously, if anything should happen to you then I don't know what I'd do."

"Well it's the same for me. I wouldn't want anything happening to you tonight or any night." He said and Cassandra turned in his grip.

"Just please be careful tonight." She said with her eyes shining with tears.

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra stepped out of the carriage after her mother and stepped up to the mansion. The inside was lavish and elegant. Her eyes sparkled like the crystals hanging from the extravagant chandeliers. Her deep purple corset gown with gold accents hugged her body tightly and a mask with the same color scheme adorned her face. She looked around the room for Damon but he was nowhere <em>_to be seen. Then again the entire room was an ocean of ornate masks. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and she was greeted with Damon wearing a very handsome black mask which contrasted his bright blue eyes._

_"Miss Emerson, you look absolutely stunning tonight." He said,__taking her hand and kissing it. Although he wished he was kissing her warm bare skin rather than her white silk glove._

_"Thank you Mister Salvatore. You look very handsome." She said sweetly and curtsied._

_"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand._

_"Yes you may." She took his hand and he led them to the dance floor. She tried to remember how her friends had danced or even the times she'd seen her parents dance. She placed her hand on his__shoulder while Damon held her at the waist. They both stepped in together and Cassandra bumped Damon's feet._

_"I am sorry. I have never done this before." She was extremely embarrassed._

_"It is alright. I will help you." He assured her and she felt at ease. They danced slowly at first before picking up a quicker pace. Cassandra stepped again and landed on his foot. Her cheeks blushed a deep red color and she moved to pull away but Damon held her tighter. "Don't you run away from me now." He joked and she nervously laughed, "Just breathe and relax. Let me lead." He explained. She nodded and let him lead them across the floor. She let herself go and felt as if she was floating on a cloud with him. Damon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the host of the ball._

_"Thomas! Good to see you!" Damon said embracing his friend. Thomas Herring was a tall man, about as tall as Damon, with blonde hair and blue eyes. All in all he was very attractive._

_"Who is your friend?" He asked looking at Cassandra._

_"This is Cassandra Emerson. She is new to town. Cassandra, this is a good friend of mine, Thomas Herring."_

_"It is nice to meet you sir." Cassandra said sweetly._

_"Ma cherie, the pleasure is all mine." He said kissing her hand. "May I escort you around the estate?" He asked and Cassandra looked to Damon and he nodded. Thomas let Cassandra wrap her arm around his as he led her off. Damon couldn't help but feel a little upset that Thomas had stolen Cassandra away from him but it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Cassandra gave Damon a quick look over her shoulder and he smiled lightly. She blushed and did the same before turning her attention to Thomas._

_"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Herring." She said respectfully._

_"Thank you but please call me Thomas." He smiled. "How long have you been in Mystic Falls?"_

_"Oh, __a while. My parents are out of town so the Salvatores__have kindly allowed me to stay with them." She replied._

* * *

><p><em>Damon was now wandering the grounds of the Herring Manor by himself. He meandered onto a small wooden bridge that stretched across a small lake. He sighed deeply as Cassandra's face crossed his mind. He stole a couple glances at her as she spoke with Thomas and he wished that he was the one speaking to her. A young blonde immediately whisked Damon away once Cassandra left his side. She was needy and constantly talking his ear off as the night progressed. Damon needed to shake himself of this woman and he did eventually when another man kindly asked him to step aside for a dance. The elder Salvatore gave up his date with no <em>_qualm __and now he found himself alone in the middle of the grounds. The moon reflected brightly off the dark water of the lake as Damon continued to think about Miss Emerson. She was beautiful, especially the way her brown eyes twinkled in the dim light of the ballroom. Her gown brushed __and swished gently as they waltzed across the floor. The soft blush in her cheeks when she got flustered made him want to draw her closer._

_A rustling from the brush caught his attention as some swans on the shore waddled over to the edge of the pond before stepping into the water. They gracefully__waded__through the water, making small ripples and causing the image of the moon to become distorted. Damon plucked a piece of bread from his inner jacket pocket and broke off a small piece. He tossed it into the water and a swan reached its long white neck to retrieve the piece of food. The bird craned its head up, hoping that Damon would toss more of the bread into the pond. Damon seemed to be more or less in his own little world and wasn't paying attention to the swan. Disgruntled, the bird ruffled its feathers and rested its neck back on it plush body but didn't move from its spot._

_"Goodness, Damon. Do not tease the poor creature." Cassandra's teasing tone stirred him from his thoughts. She joined him on the bridge and rested her arms on the railing._

_"I was not teasing it. I was just thinking." Damon defended before tearing off another small piece of bread and tossing it to the swan. A congregation of the white birds flocked over, seeing the food in the water._

_"What about?" She asked while watching the swans wade through the water._

_"It was nothing." He dismissed the matter completely. "Are you enjoying yourself?"_

_"Yes, I just needed__some__fresh air." She said simply as she looked up at the moon. "It is a beautiful night."_

_"That it is. I hope Thomas did not bore you too much." He chuckled lightly and she joined him._

_"He is a very charming man…" She trailed off._

_"But?" Damon raised an eyebrow._

_"But…he did not interest me. He was much too comfortable in his own skin." Cassandra finished with a sigh. "My parents want me to marry soon."_

_"Ah, I see. You do not want to marry?"_

_"I do. It just has to be with the right person. I want to marry for love not material things." She said and Damon nodded._

_"I understand." He murmured and the two of them enjoyed the silence and the sounds of the night around them. They watched the swans swim around each other and even saw a couple of baby swans._

_"May I?" Cassandra asked, eyeing the piece of bread in his hands._

_"Oh, of course." Damon smiled and broke the bread in half so each of them could feed the birds._

_"So, I trust you did not take a liking to Miss Julia." She giggled. She was able to catch a glimpse of them on the dance floor and she could tell that Damon looked the least bit interested._

_"Not entirely." He answered and tossed a piece of bread to the swans. "She was nice…"_

_"But?" Cassandra inquired with a little bit of amusement in her voice._

_"But, she was needy and selfish." Damon replied and Cassandra nodded understandingly. She broke the bread into much smaller pieces for the baby swans to eat but the biggest adult swan kept taking it all._

_"That is not for you!" She scolded the bird and Damon chuckled. He threw the bread farther away from the babies so the adult swans flew after it and Cassandra was able to feed the little ones in peace. "This one is so small." She said sadly seeing the smallest swan wade through the water. Cassandra hand fed the baby bird and he took it gratefully._

_"It will grow. Just think how beautiful it will be when it grows up." Damon mused as he bent down beside her to hand feed the baby swans._

_"Swans are such beautiful birds." Cassandra remarked. Damon found himself agreeing but he felt they couldn't hold a candle to her beauty._

_"Yes, you are." Damon said dreamily and Cassandra's eyes widened at his words. She blushed a deep red color and Damon was a little embarrassed that he was so forward with her. He just couldn't help it; he felt such an attraction to her that he never felt with any other woman._

Cassandra scanned the crowd at the Lockwood house since the Homecoming dance was moved due to a leak in the High School gym. She noticed some people dressed in all black just standing around. They looked odd but when Cassandra took a whiff she recognized the smell as a hybrid.

"Just some new friends of mine." Klaus spoke from behind her and she turned to face him. "You look ravishing, darling." Klaus smirked and Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Where is your date?"

"Fashionably late, I'm sure." She said simply and took a sip of her drink. "Quite a party you've planned here."

"I've only been planning my father's funeral for years, granted in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." He joked.

"What now?" She asked casually.

"Stefan is fetching Mikael's body for me." Klaus said and Cassandra stiffened. That wasn't part of the plan.

"I see." She said quietly and a hybrid minion came up to Klaus and whispered something in his ear to which Klaus smiled wryly. "I have to say, I'm a little hurt that you and I aren't the only hybrids." She pouted. "It makes it a little less special."

"Well you'll always have a special place in my heart, darling." He smirked.

"I know that." She mused as her eyes passed over the crowd.

"You seem nervous." Klaus inquired.

"Why would I be nervous?" Cassandra shrugged nonchalantly.

"Look, I don't know what any of you are planning but I'll let you in on a little secret. People have been after me for a thousand years and I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed." He taunted.

"It won't be for lack of trying." She spat before moving to walk away but Klaus held her arm.

"Now you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight." He sneered and Cassandra glared at him. "Because if I die, I've already insured that he'll die along with me." He added and her blood ran cold. "Even in death, my hybrids have their orders so you kill me, you're killing him too."

"You wouldn't!" She growled.

"Try me, love." He smirked smugly. She had to get out of here. She needed to warn Damon now! Cassandra set her jaw and turned on her heel but Klaus gripped her once again and pulled her body flush against his.

"Let me go." She hissed and Klaus snickered in her ear.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetheart. You see, if I can't have you…" He stabbed her in the back and Cassandra felt the lethal mixture spread through her body as she weakened against him. "Damon can't either." He growled and pushed her into a waiting hybrid's arms. "You know what to do with her."

"Sure boss." They hybrid replied and hauled an unconscious Cassandra away from the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! What are Klaus's plans with Cassandra? Review to find out!<strong>


	16. Homecoming part 3

**Here's the final part of the 'Homecoming' episode! Thanks to everyone for being patient as I uploaded this in pieces. All of the reviews, messages, alerts and favorites make me so happy and I cannot find words to thank my faithful reviewers :)**

**Also, please check out a one-shot I wrote with Damon and Cassandra. It's called 'Puppy Love' and I really hope you enjoy it :)**

**Special thanks to HarleyQuinn88 for being my lovely beta!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Katherine followed the hybrid closely but not close enough for him to detect her. She heard the entire conversation Cassandra had with Klaus so she knew that Damon would be in danger if he went against Klaus. The hybrid brought Cassandra into an underground cell of some sort. Katherine followed them downstairs but didn't enter the cell itself. She was sure to remain in the dark shadows as she heard someone else enter the development. Klaus made his way into the small cell and Katherine was able to take enough of a peek inside to see Cassandra strapped to the chair before the door locked itself.<p>

"I trust everything is in order?" Klaus spoke and Katherine made sure to focus on hearing through the thick wall.

"Yes, Klaus. Once the spell is complete she'll be fully human." Another man said and Katherine wrinkled her nose. Fully human? "Her hybrid aura will be gone."

"Excellent. Be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. I fear that the Scooby Doo crew has a plan in mind. She'll be our leverage. The whole lot of them would give up anything to keep her safe, especially Damon. Not to mention she's the most powerful asset they have on their side. If they even think about pulling the wool over my eyes, I'll snap her neck so fast her head will spin." Klaus growled and Katherine gulped loudly. "Or perhaps I'll drain her slowly and have Damon be tormented by her screams." He mused and the other man in the room chuckled with him.

"The second option sounds better." The hybrid snickered.

"It's about time they all learned that I'll always be one step ahead. I'll send Tony to fetch her when the time is right." Klaus smirked and Katherine pressed herself closer into the wall as she heard the lock slide out and Klaus emerged from the cell. She waited with bated breath till he walked upstairs and out the building before leaving herself. They needed back up and they needed it now.

* * *

><p>It was a swift kick to the ribs that woke Cassandra from her vervain and wolfsbane coma. Her head was spinning and her body was weak. Her eyes opened slowly and she made out that the room she was in was dimly lit. A single lamp hung from the ceiling. The male hybrid that was in the room kicked her again and Cassandra let out a strangled cry.<p>

"Wake up!" He growled and the female hybrid finally lifted her head to see that she was chained to a wooden chair. Her wrists were in tight metal cuffs and so were her ankles. She thrashed against the binds but it was useless. The hybrid snickered at her determination. "Hey, Christian!" He called out. "She's awake." He added and the sound of a lock shifting cut through the air. A young man entered the room and stood in front of Cassandra.

"What are you doing?" She asked but her voice came out hoarse. The man, now identified as Christian, smirked and placed his hands on her head but she jerked away from him. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked and that earned her a slap across the face from the hybrid. Cassandra felt blood pool in her mouth and she gritted her teeth before spitting in their faces. A sudden pain erupted in her skull and the female hybrid screamed, thrashing her body about. Christian was clearly a warlock since he was the one creating aneurysms in Cassandra's brain. "Stop! Make it stop, please!" She begged as tears streamed down her face. The warlock kept his gaze focused on the female hybrid and the pain slowly decreased to a dull sting.

"Give her enough vervain and wolfsbane to sedate her." Christian said and the hybrid took a syringe from his inner jacket pocket. He flicked the liquid in the tube before stabbing it into Cassandra's arm.

"No…no, please. Don't do this…" Cassandra pleaded and her speech became slurred as she felt the concoction race through her veins. She was in pain but she stayed conscious.

"Thanks, Ryan. You can leave now. I'll take it from here." The warlock spoke and Ryan left the room. The lock moved into place with a loud clang.

"What are you going to do to me?" The female hybrid murmured.

"You'll find out soon enough." Christian replied and placed his hands on either side of Cassandra's head. She tried to tell her muscles to move but the mixture had pretty much paralyzed her. The warlock closed his eyes and started to chant lightly in words that Cassandra didn't understand. The spell got louder and faster as the minutes ticked on. Cassandra suddenly felt like her lungs were being crushed. The air rushed out of her lungs and she was gasping for air. It was like she needed to breathe. She hadn't felt that need in a long time. The cold air around the room engulfed her. She never felt the cold. Her heart beat was pounding loudly in her ears, so much so that she felt as if her head would explode.

"Stop it!" She yelled as her body arched from the chair. Her chest heaved wildly feeling air coming into her lungs. She dug her nails into the wooden arms of the chair so hard that her nails broke down to the nail beds. Cassandra screamed and writhed while Christian just continued to chant. Somewhere along the line she passed out, her screams echoing off the wall.

* * *

><p>"You have a visitor." A female hybrid purred in Klaus's ear.<p>

"Well, tell my visitor that I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus smirked as he rolled a ping pong ball in between his fingers.

The female craned her head to the side, "He said his name was Mikael." She whispered and Klaus's demeanor suddenly shifted. It changed from an air of confidence to one of annoyance. He lobbed the ball into the cup before turning to the female.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back while I have a little chat with my dad." He instructed and the girl sauntered off. "Tony, go fetch our little party guest, won't you?" Klaus snickered and the hybrid left.

* * *

><p>Mikael pulled Elena into Klaus's view and the poor girl was just terrified. Here she was in a lethal tug of war between an Original and a hybrid. "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." Mikael said.<p>

Klaus snickered seeing Elena shaking like a little scared puppy. "I knew you had some plan up your sleeve."

"If I kill her, then this lot will be the last of your abomination." Mikael growled.

"Go ahead." Klaus shrugged simply and Elena's breath caught.

"No. Klaus, he'll do it." She stammered in the Original's grip. Their attention was suddenly turned to a hybrid minion who was holding Cassandra tightly. She tried to wrestle from his grip but it was useless. Her skin was paler and she looked a lot weaker.

"Ah, Tony! Thank you very much." Klaus smirked and Mikael and Elena looked on with confused glances.

"Cassandra!" Elena hushed. "What did you do to her?"

"Tony, why don't you demonstrate?" Klaus said and Tony ripped Cassandra's strap on her dress before biting into her shoulder. Cassandra screamed, never feeling pain quite like this. The hybrid placed this hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Her screams were like music to Klaus's ears. Cassandra's blood spilled from Tony's mouth, the ruby red color mixing with the sequins on her dress. "That's enough, my friend." The hybrid commanded and Tony removed his fangs roughly. To Mikael's and Elena's horror, the wound didn't heal. "See, if you don't hand Elena over to me then I'll kill her." Klaus jerked her head in Cassandra's direction.

"What would you gain from her death?" Mikael raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm sure she was in on this whole plan so you'd lose a crucial asset. Granted you can't come in the house and kill me yourself." Klaus smirked.

"You could always step outside and fight me." The Original bit back and tightened his grip on Elena. While the two men were bickering back and forth, a bleary eyed Cassandra caught sight of Damon in the shadows of the Lockwood Mansion. His eyes were wide seeing the gaping wound in her shoulder. She gave him a simple look to communicate to him that she was alright and to remain quiet. Damon nodded curtly and showed her the antique stake that could kill Klaus. Her heart swelled, happy that Mikael came through and that Klaus would see his last night. Cassandra felt the blood leaving her body quickly. She was getting lightheaded and feared that she might just collapse on the floor.

Damon looked on between the two opposing forces, seeing where he could make his move. He needed to get that hybrid brute away from Cassandra. Thinking quickly, he smashed his fist into the wall. The sound alerted Klaus and he sent Tony to go find the source of it. Tony shoved Cassandra roughly into Klaus and he held onto her much like Mikael was gripping Elena.

"You've had your fun, Klaus." Cassandra breathed weakly.

Klaus snickered, "On the contrary, sweetheart, it's only just begun." The scent of her blood wafted to his nostrils and he took in a big whiff. He smirked evilly and licked the blood off her skin. She tasted divine, even fresher that she was a human. Klaus's eyes darkened as he then began to suck on the open puncture wounds. Cassandra whimpered since the bite still stung quite painfully. She felt his fangs brush her shoulder and she flinched, trying to move away but he held her still.

"Don't play with your food, Niklaus." Mikael chided and Klaus's eyes lifted up to meet his father's in a hard glare. He lifted his blood stained lips from Cassandra's skin and growled menacingly.

"Well, if you're going to be that way…" Klaus trailed off before burying his fangs into Cassandra's shoulder. Elena reached for her friend but Mikael pulled her back. Cassandra clawed and hit Klaus but her human form did no damage to him. In fact, Klaus even chuckled against her skin at her weak efforts. He sucked hungrily at her delectable blood. It made his taste buds sing and he was more than satisfied to drain her dry. Her eyelids drooped and she closed her eyes without a fight. She whimpered softly feeling the warmth leave her body. Her limbs grew numb and tired as she succumbed to the darkness creeping up on her. Klaus tore his fangs from her and tossed her limp body to the ground behind him.

He wiped his bloody lips with the back of his hand, "All my life you've underestimated me." He growled to his father. All Mikael did was chuckle as a smile crossed his lips.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." He said before stabbing Elena in the back with a knife. The teen sputtered, gasping for air before crumpling to the ground. Klaus's eyes widened in complete surprise that his father actually killed the doppelganger and the one thing that kept his race going.

"You're right Klaus, it's only just begun." A weak voice said from behind him and Klaus turned around but was met with the ancient stake embedded in his chest. There was Cassandra, all battered and bloody, her small hands clutching the stake as she pushed it harder into him. Klaus roared in pain, unable to fully comprehend what just happened. Klaus took Cassandra and shoved her away from him, her head hitting the marble floor. The stake rolled out of her hand and onto the floor. Klaus reached for it but Damon zoomed in, picking up the weapon and stabbing Klaus with it once more. The two of them snarled wildly at each other as their battle went down to the ground. Damon took up the stake in his hands and managed to get Klaus on his back. He went to drive the stake in once more but Stefan zoomed into the room and shoved his brother off of Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Damon seethed, trying to get Stefan off him. Klaus blurred to Mikael and stabbed him with the antique dagger. The Original screamed and thrashed as the stake caught fire and therefore setting him aflame. His screams died down, Mikael was dead and Klaus would live to see another day. Damon's eyes sudden snapped to a very still Cassandra and cradled her in his arms.

"Cassandra? Baby, I need you to open your eyes for me!" He pleaded and he was put at ease seeing her eyes move beneath her closed lids. Damon bit his wrist, feeding her his blood. At first she was reluctant to drink but Damon massaged her throat, making it easier to swallow. She sucked lightly on his wrist as she felt her pain dissipate and she gained her strength back.

Klaus happened to walk back in, to view the scene before him and turned to Stefan, "He's earned his freedom." Klaus spoke and Stefan turned to him. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." He compelled and Stefan breathed a sigh, feeling free. The pair looked to see Damon and Cassandra gone and Klaus turned on his heel and left without another word.

* * *

><p>"Can somebody please explain to me what the hell happened tonight?" Cassandra exclaimed angrily as she watched Damon pace the floor of the living room at the boarding house. She was still human and weak but Damon's blood healed her up. She was curled up on the couch, a blanket around her shoulders and Elena sat beside her.<p>

"We thought of everything! Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us, we brought in Katherine so Elena wouldn't be in danger. Anything that could've went wrong, we were prepared!" He yelled before downing a glass of bourbon.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything!" Elena spoke. "That's what we were counting on."

"We blew it." Damon muttered pathetically and Elena rubbed her tired eyes before grabbing her coat and purse and left the boarding house. He was still pacing in front of the fire until he finally spoke up. "I had him, Cassandra. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!" He yelled before hurling his glass into the fire place, the glass crashing and the fire burned brighter before dimming back down again. Cassandra got to her feet and slowly made her way over to him.

"Hey! Damon..." Cassandra trailed off and stroked Damon's upper arm but he wrestled out of her grip. "Damon, listen to me." She pleaded as she turned him to face her. "We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me." She pleaded and Damon's eyes averted to the floor.

"We're never getting Stefan back." He whispered sadly and Cassandra felt her heart break.

"Damon…I would never tell you to give up on him, but–"

"It's done." He cut her off suddenly. "I've given up." The matter of Stefan wasn't up for discussion in his book so Cassandra just nodded. She didn't want to give up on Stefan either but it seemed like the odds were inevitable. Damon's fingers wandered down to the place where Klaus bit her and rubbed over the now perfectly healed skin. "What did he do to you?"

_The pain stopped somewhere and Cassandra opened her eyes. She was still in the same place she was in before but Christian was missing. Well, not really – he was unconscious and on the ground. Cassandra moved her arms and legs to see that they were no longer restrained by the cuffs._

"_Cassandra!" A voice called and she blinked her eyes multiple times, allowing her vision to focus._

"_Bonnie?" Cassandra croaked seeing the young witch standing before her._

"_My God, are you alright?" The witch asked._

"_Bonnie, what happened to me?" Cassandra asked, still panting from the entire ordeal. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, like she didn't have any control over her limbs. The witch took Cassandra's clammy hands in hers and closed her eyes. She focused before dropping the girl's hands suddenly._

"_You're…you're human." Bonnie hushed._

"…_what? How can that be?" The girl asked while trying to stand. She braced her hands on the arms of the chair as her legs wobbled._

"_I've never heard of this kind of a spell." The witch mused as she helped Cassandra to stand._

"_Can you do something to fix it?" Cassandra asked._

"_I can do something to temporarily fix it but I would need my grimoire to complete it."_

"He took my aura. He made me human and used me as leverage because he must have had a hunch that we had anything up our sleeves." She answered.

"Can't Bonnie do anything?" He asked.

"She has to find a spell of that nature in her grimoire. She hasn't gotten back to me yet." Cassandra replied. It was very odd being human after being supernatural for hundreds of years. Damon pulled her closer, resting his lips on her forehead.

"He'll come after all of us now." He whispered gravely and Cassandra nodded.

"He will, but we'll be ready." Cassandra said firmly while looking back into his doubtful eyes. "Remember that vacation we've been talking about?" She mused and Damon nodded. "Why don't we take it now? We need it desperately and I can guarantee that if we wait then it will be too chaotic to take it then." She explained. "We'll just get away for a little while."

"But you're…" Damon trailed off and Cassandra placed a finger over his lips.

"But nothing. I'll be fine." She assured him. "So what if I'm not a hybrid anymore. Bonnie will fix this when we get back." She persuaded and Damon seemed to agree with her.

"Then let's go." Damon said quietly. He was still upset about Stefan and Cassandra felt that. No matter what, they were brothers for life. He was also worried about Cassandra. She'd have to adjust to being human but he'd help her.

"You can even pick where we're going." She said trying to lighten the mood and it worked as Damon let a small chuckle escape his lips. "We'll get through this." She whispered, craning her lips up to meet his. Her warm hands caressed his face as their lips moved tenderly over one another's.

* * *

><p>Cassandra lay in bed; her breathing was gentle and relaxed. She stirred a little feeling the bed move next to her and she opened her tired eyes to see Damon sitting up on the edge of the bed. His shoulders were shaking and she came to the conclusion that he was crying. The strong muscles of his back shifted under his pale skin as he ran his fingers through his wild hair. She sat up on her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her head rested on his shoulder, an intimate gesture in hopes of thawing his aching heart.<p>

"Damon…" She called him softly and he whimpered in response. Cassandra held him tighter and soon she was crying. Damon tried to pull out of her grip and hide his face but she took his face in her hands and brought it back to her. "Don't hide from me." She whispered and wiped his tears away.

"It hurts." Damon cried and clawed at the spot where his heart laid underneath his skin.

"I know it hurts." Cassandra took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "It's okay to hurt sometimes." She comforted him. He cried into her shoulder and she let him, just like when she would cry into his shoulder and he'd let her. She combed her fingers through his soft hair and his sobs quieted drastically. "Come back to bed." She said and he silently lay down beside her. Damon was normally the one to be strong during situations like this but he just couldn't. Tonight he needed to be held and comforted and Cassandra was more than willing to take that responsibility. After all, he'd done it for her so many times before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate writing sad things :'( but on the bright side, you guys wanted Damon and Cassandra to go on vacation and they'll go!<strong>

**What do you guys think about Cassandra being human? Lemme know by dropping a review :)**


	17. Smash Into You

**Very happy to get this out to you guys. I know that some of your reviews expressed that you were confused as to what happened in the last part so this chapter will explain some of that. I had such a great time exploring Cassandra's human side in this chapter :)**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews, messages, alerts, and favorites :)**

**And a huge thanks to HarleyQuinn88 for being my amazing beta.**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story. The song that was used to inspire this chapter is 'Smash Into You' by Beyonce. (hence the title. lol!)**

* * *

><p>"You have everything?" Elena asked as Cassandra set – more like dropped - her suitcases down by the front door. Being human again was certainly a learning experience. Objects were heavier and she didn't move with the air of grace that she once had. Often times, she found herself tripping over her own feet.<p>

"Yep! I think so." Cassandra mused before turning back to Elena. "You're sure you don't wanna come with us? Damon can compel someone at the airport to get you a ticket." She offered, but Elena smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. I think you and Damon need a vacation more than anybody." Elena said coolly. She guessed that Damon hadn't proposed yet so she figured he'd do it while they were away. Then again Damon was very unpredictable.

"I just don't wanna leave you here." She said.

"It's alright. Where are you guys going anyway?" The teen asked.

"Couldn't tell you. I told Damon he could pick where we would go but I didn't know that he wouldn't tell me." Cassandra shrugged. She really had no idea what to pack the night before. She took a little bit of everything and just threw it in her bag. Cassandra had a hard enough time closing her suitcase. She tried sitting on it but the whole thing toppled off the bed and onto the floor, the contents spilling everywhere. Damon chuckled to himself the entire time. He helped her put her things back in the suitcase before zipping it closed.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Elena laughed.

"Me neither." She winked and Damon came downstairs.

"The car's here." He said as he greeted Cassandra with a tender kiss. "You ready?"

"Born ready." Cassandra smirked and turned to Elena. "Bye Elena." She hugged the girl tightly.

"Bye guys, have fun! I'll see you when you get back." Elena said and hugged the both of them. Cassandra smiled once more, picked up her bags with a little bit of a struggle, and headed out to the car. Once she was down the walkway, Elena motioned with her hand, "Ask her!" She mouthed and pointed to her ring finger to which Damon smirked and showed Elena the ring box before slipping it into his bag.

* * *

><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" Cassandra asked as the pair got settled on the plane. Damon took care of everything for their trip; he especially made sure that she didn't know their destination. Cassandra could have been a brat and begged him to tell her, but she wanted to be surprised. They had a private plane all to themselves. It was lavish and exquisite.<p>

"You'll just have to wait and find out." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she pouted.

"Well, then I'll dream about it." She said quietly and snuggled herself into Damon's side. She rested her head on his shoulder as Damon brushed his fingers up and down her arm. He kissed her forehead before settling his head on top of hers. He didn't sleep though; he just looked out the window and watched the clouds pass them by. Damon was completely at peace in this moment. His mind was at ease for a temporary second, hoping that this trip would be good for the both of them. The soft breathing and the slow heart beat of the woman in his arms let him know that she was fast asleep. He hadn't heard her heart beat in a long time. Being a vampire, a heart is more or less just an organ. It beats to pump blood through the body but it held some deeper significance for humans. It's the center of everything in the body; any little thing can affect it either physically or emotionally. Damon's heart stopped feeling anything a long time ago to shut out the pain of his humanity, until she came along. Her being with him made him want to feel a little bit more. As a vampire, he was able to hear every change in her, now that she was a human. He knew when she was anxious, happy, afraid, everything.

What he really loved about Cassandra was that she never shut off her human side, no matter how much life hurt, she never turned it off. That night he was dying of the werewolf bite, he swore he felt her heart beating, because in his eyes she has been and always will be the same girl he met in Mystic Falls all those years ago. Damon stole a glace out the window to see that they had reached their destination.

"Baby?" Damon's soft voice caressed her and she moaned, not really wanting to get up. Cassandra snuggled into his shoulder. "We're here." He whispered in her ear.

"Already?" Her head snapped up and she looked out the window.

"Come on. Let's go." He gripped her hand. They were greeted with the warm sun beating down on them as they stepped out of the plane. They walked right down the steps and onto the tarmac as Cassandra soaked up the warm sun. Maybe she'd actually be able to get a tan on this vacation.

"Mr. Salvatore, your car is ready for you." A man said and walked the couple to a town car. Damon helped Cassandra into the car while the driver got their luggage from the plane and placed it into the trunk.

"So, can you tell me where we are now?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Italy." He answered simply as he poured them both glasses of champagne.

"What? No way!" She gaped and looked out the window. It all made sense now, she was on the plane for at least eight hours, and she'd gone to Italy before so she was able to recognize the sights.

"Believe it, honey." Damon winked, handing her a champagne flute and kissed her cheek. He held up his glass to toast hers. "To an incredible vacation!"

"With the man I love." Cassandra said sweetly and kissed him. They clinked their glasses and wrapped their arms around each other as they sipped their champagne.

* * *

><p>The car pulled up to a beautiful beach house and Cassandra could barely contain her excitement as she stepped out of the car. The patio merged into the soft white sand, which then met the clear blue ocean. They stepped into the house and Cassandra gasped at its beauty. The hallway of the foyer opened up to a beautiful living roomdining room on the left. The high ceilings and windows reminded her of the boarding house. It was a little taste of home even though they were miles away. Rounding the corner was a stunning kitchen with a stainless steel refrigerator, a marble island and every appliance imaginable. The upstairs was just as brilliant with multiple guest bedrooms and bathrooms and one grand master bedroom for themselves.

"Damon…I'm speechless." She said as her eyes continued to roam all over their master bedroom. Cassandra smirked before charging over to the bed and jumping onto it. Her body flopped against the mattress and she giggled like a little girl.

"Someone's a little excited." Damon smirked and did the same thing. The bed bounced and Cassandra's body propelled a little higher before falling back down to the bed.

"You have to admit that this is amazing." Cassandra said as she kicked off her shoes and they clunked on the floor. She stretched herself out on the bed and yawned, "Man, I forgot how tiring traveling was."

"So then take a nap for a little bit." He said and pulled her to rest her head on his chest. She sighed, snuggling into his chest until the ringing of her cell phone caught her attention. She leapt off the bed and rifled through her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Oh it's Bonnie." She smiled and answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Cassandra! It's Bonnie."_

"Hey there! How are you?"

_"I'm doing alright. Okay, so I've got some good news and some bad news." _The witch spoke.

Cassandra groaned and put her phone on speaker before climbing back into bed, "Alright, hit me."

_"Your aura isn't actually gone."_ Cassandra's eyes widened. _"Katherine killed the warlock before the spell was able to be completed."_

"So how come I haven't gone back to normal?" She asked.

_"That's the thing. Your hybrid aura is still in your body. It's just stuck. Your body will take on a human shell while your hybrid side remains dormant. My guess is that your body will be like an exact copy of your human body before you were turned."_ Bonnie explained. _"So 1864-ish is the body aura you'll take on for the meantime."_

"What exactly is an aura?" Damon asked.

_"An aura is basically like your spirit. If a witch is powerful enough, he or she can try to split a supernatural aura from a human aura. I had never heard of a spell like this before, but then I was looking through my grimoire and there's a really old and really powerful spell that can join them back."_

"So, can you do it?" Cassandra crossed her fingers.

_"That's the bad news. I can't do the spell till you get back and we'll have to get some vampire blood and werewolf blood."_

"She can use mine and we'll recruit Tyler." Damon said simply and Cassandra looked back at him. She smiled, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

_"I'm just concerned with the aspect of being able to join your auras back together. There are a lot of places where this spell could go wrong. Plus, I don't have Emily helping me anymore."_Bonnie said and Cassandra sighed deeply.

"Like what exactly could go wrong?" Damon asked as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand to try and calm her.

_"She could lose her memory, only one side could show through while the other one could stay dormant or the spell could not work at all."_ Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a tension headache coming on at hearing this. She cleared her throat before speaking again, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Alright, thanks for the update, Bonnie."

_"No problem. If I find anything, else I'll be sure to call."_ The witch bid them farewell and Cassandra ended the call. She just sat there, starting to chew on a loose cuticle that Damon noticed she was picking away at during the phone call.

"You okay?" He asked as he moved closer and slung his arm around her shoulder. She nodded, taking her finger out of her mouth and joining it with the other one in her lap.

"Just thinking." She replied simply.

"You wanna talk about it?" She didn't have to if she didn't want to, but Damon figured she'd feel better if she got it off her chest.

"You'd really use your blood to turn me back into a hybrid?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I would. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, we don't know what this entails." She said.

"It wouldn't matter to me if I had to be human so you could be a hybrid again." He took her face in his hands. "I would do anything for you."

"And you say you're not sweet." She smirked and kissed him.

"I have my moments." He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her again. His lips moved sensually over hers and his tongue swiped her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she surprisingly denied him. She pulled away, biting her bottom lip teasingly and Damon sincerely wished her lips would be between his teeth. Since she was a human, they hadn't been intimate. Why? Damon felt that it was the gentlemanly thing to do because he didn't want to hurt her. Sure Stefan and Elena have had sex before but Stefan was a docile lamb compared to Damon in the bedroom department. He didn't want to overdo anything but he was getting a little antsy not being able to enjoy his girlfriend.

"C'mon, can we go explore?" Cassandra asked excitedly and he pouted, wanting to spend a day inside with her. "Oh please, please, please?" She pleaded.

"Fine…" He grumbled, giving into her puppy dog face.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked along the streets of the town. Their private beach house was secluded from everything, but Cassandra always had a love for culture and people. Walking the Italian streets, hearing the language, watching the people was fascinating to her.<p>

"Ciao bella!" The handsome men called to her, blowing kisses and waving while Damon drew his arm tighter around her waist.

"No need to be possessive." She teased and unwrapped his arm from around her waist only to lace her fingers with his. "No man could ever replace you." She kissed him sweetly and squeezed his hand.

"I can't help it." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "How about I'll make dinner for us tonight?"

"Sounds good. I didn't know you cooked." She said while picking up a ripe tomato from a basket. "Tomato sauce?" She inquired.

"What kind of an Italian would I be if I didn't make tomato sauce?" He smirked and placed the tomato in a plastic bag. They gathered items like cheese, basil, wine, pasta, bread and other things for their authentic Italian dinner. With all this food, it would be more like a feast. When everything was bought, Damon compelled someone to take the food back to the beach house and Cassandra rolled her eyes. The walk from the house to town wasn't long at all but she figured he wanted to show her more of the town.

The couple came across a gelato shop where they tasted ice cream flavors; each one was more delicious than the last. They enjoyed their time with each other as they sat outside the shop. Afterwards, Damon stopped at a quaint little café where the two had lunch and some wine. The vampire found it funny that she was getting tipsy only after her first glass and she didn't stop at one – neither did he. He didn't blame her, this was a vacation and they should both be able to enjoy themselves.

The sunset lit up the night sky as the two of them walked hand in hand down the cobblestone streets. Cassandra felt the alcohol running through her veins and she held onto Damon's hand a little bit tighter, fearing that she might stumble on her own two feet. Speaking of feet – her feet were killing her! Those damn heels and the cobblestones were not doing wonders for her feet.

"Can we rest for a little bit?" She asked while leaning her hand on the wall of a storefront ad slipped off her heels. Cassandra almost forgot that shoes used to hurt except back in 1864, she wore modest low heels, as opposed to the stilts she was walking on now. However, she did love shoes and no matter how much they hurt, she'd suck it up and wear them. "Man, my feet are killing me!" Cassandra said exasperatedly as she pulled her foot up to massage it. "I'm sensing a foot rub in my near future." She sang and wiggled her painted toe nails in Damon's direction.

"Only if you give me one." Damon smirked.

"Only if you beg me to." Cassandra smiled back and giggled again. She leaned against the wall as Damon stood right in front of her, bracing his hands on the wall behind her.

"So, how exactly does it feel being human again?" Damon asked.

"The alcohol affects you faster." Cassandra laughed. "You just feel different." She said. "It's hard to explain."

"Well, try." He urged her. Cassandra tapped her index finger on her chin while tried to put her feelings into words.

"My heart beats faster when you look at me. My face flushes when you hold my hand. I blush when you whisper in my ear." She spoke softly as she moved closer to him. Her hands found a place on his chest as her fingers traced over his shirt. "And when you kiss me..." She trailed off and leaned up to brush her lips against his. "My brain stops working." She whispered and covered his lips with hers once again. Damon's tongue slipped into her already open mouth as his hands wrapped around her waist. One hand cupped his cheek while the other cradled his neck.

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra stumbled over the threshold of the summer house, their lips still attached to each other's. He kicked the door closed with his foot as they made their way through the first floor. The thought of making dinner was completely forgotten as the couple tried to rid each other of their clothes. Cassandra tossed her shoes, which were still in her hands, to the floor and threw her arms around Damon. She sighed, her heart beat ringing in her ears as she continued to kiss him. Damon felt his inner beast emerging as their motions became more and more heated. He had to keep himself under control since he didn't want to hurt her. Cassandra's fingers played with the buttons of his shirt while slipping them from their holes. She helped him to slide the fabric from his body and her hands ran over the expanse of his body. Damon caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently, however he wasn't aware that his fangs had come out. His fang pierced her lip and her blood dribbled from the wound. Cassandra moaned feeling him suck at her lip, oblivious to the fact that she was bleeding. As soon as her blood entered his mouth Damon pulled back, his eyes dark and his fangs fully exposed. Cassandra looked up at him, confused as to why he stopped but she then knew why.<p>

"Damon..." She gently touched his cheek, but he turned away from her.

"No...don't look." He panted with this back facing her. His shoulders moved up and down, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Damon, please." Cassandra pleaded and gently touched his shoulder. He stiffened as Cassandra reached her other hand around to cup his cheek. He gripped her hand in his and moved it away.

"I don't want you to see me." Damon said.

"But I want to see you." She whispered, cupping his cheek again and bringing his face for her to see. By the time he turned to face her, his eyes were that beautiful blue and his teeth were normal sized. He'd managed to keep himself under control but it was slipping quickly.

"You may not like what you see." Damon said sadly but she didn't say anything. She just looked up at him expectantly. To him this couldn't end well. She was a human and humans don't take well to vampires. He closed his eyes waiting for his transition to take control. She saw dark veins spread under his eyes before they fluttered open revealing dark blood red orbs. Behind his lips she was able to make out two sharp, pointed teeth. Cassandra sucked in a small breath, part of her was terrified but the other part completely trusted him. She knew that her human side was reacting to it stronger, but this was the man she loved and she'd be damned if he saw her scared of him. Reluctantly meeting her eyes, Damon saw what he'd seen in every girl he fed off of. Fear. He knew it. How could she ever see him in a positive light after seeing him as a monster? Ashamed of what he had shown her, Damon moved to turn his head away from her.

"No," She said quietly. "I want to." Cassandra took his face gently in her hands as if he was as fragile as spun glass and turned it back to her. Their eyes met once again and this time she wasn't afraid. Her expression of shock slowly melted into a trusting smile. She ran her thumbs over the veins underneath his eyes which now fell closed, enjoying the feeling of her touch. This moment in time reminded Damon of when they had first met each other some years after both becoming vampires. She'd been so gentle with him, much like how she was with him now.

"Am I hurting you?" Her tiny voice asked, seeing his eyes closed for a little while.

"No." He said simply before opening his eyes, "I was just remembering." He added and she nodded. Her fingers moved to his full but masculine lips to rub against them. His mouth parted and she felt his warm breath on her skin. She looked to him for approval before touching his fangs, being careful to not prick herself. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and she could see he was holding everything back, fearful he might hurt her.

"You're okay." She assured him. "I know you won't hurt me." He didn't look convinced, so she held his face once again and placed two kisses on his skin, one under each eye. She pulled back to see confusion written all over his face.

"I trust you, Damon." She said with not a crack or waver in her voice. She really meant it. She was crazy - insane even. She put her life right in his hands and she was okay with that. Cassandra's gaze fell to his lips and she couldn't help her body from leaning in. Damon hesitated, but did the same. She took one last look into his red gaze before shutting her eyes and softly placing her lips over his. Damon's entire body went rigid. Kissing her now as a human felt so familiar but yet so new and exciting. He remembered kissing the girl who stole his heart in 1864 and the hybrid that knew him inside and out of today. It was like he was kissing both parts of her. The kiss ended quicker than Damon would have liked and she pulled away from him. Her eyes opened and he saw a layer of glaze over them. She was in absolute bliss kissing him. Damon's lips turned up into a smile, seeing her in such a haze before letting his vampire features seep back under his skin again. She continued to look at him completely amazed until she found her words again. "I will always love you, Damon. No matter what." Cassandra whispered as she stroked his cheek. His eyes searched hers for any trace of doubt or uncertainty. Finding none, he pressed his lips back to hers and their passion started up again. She wound her fingers in Damon's hair as his hands cupped her ass to press against his stiff, jean clad erection. Cassandra moaned, taking his hint and her legs wrapped around Damon's waist as he walked them upstairs. Their tongues tangled around in each other's mouths and Cassandra moaned, feeling Damon's arousal press into her core.

Damon set her down on her feet near the edge of the bed and immediately worked on removing Cassandra's clothes. He slowly and teasingly lifted her shirt up her body, making sure to adorn her emerging skin with light, soft kisses. He circled his finger around in the air to make her turn around and she did but not before giving him a little smirk over her shoulder. Damon shifted her hair to rest over one shoulder as his lips caressed her neck and shoulders as his hands danced down her exposed sides before finally resting on the clip of her bra. He flicked the clip and eased the material down off her shoulders and onto the floor. Damon hugged her from behind, his hands cupping her firm, perky mounds and kneading them gently. Cassandra's head fell back onto his shoulder at the pleasant feeling of his warm hands on her air chilled breasts. He brushed his thumbs against her areoles and felt her nipples start to harden under his touch. The woman in his arms whimpered through her parted lips and her back arched, begging him to touch her more. Damon pinched her hardening nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a breathy moan from Cassandra. The pleasurable pain in her breasts shot down her spine to her throbbing heat.

"Don't tease." She breathed and Damon lightly chuckled in her ear. His hand skimmed its way over the expanse of her taut stomach to the top of her jeans. He swiftly popped the button open and slid the zipper down. She helped him to maneuver the material off her as they pooled on the plush carpet floor.

"Turn around, sweetheart. I want to see you now." He whispered huskily in her ear and she turned to face him shyly. Damon's eyes ran over her body from her bountiful breasts to her dark purple hip hugging panties. Her body was absolutely perfect with all of its imperfection. Perhaps that was the beauty of being a human – perfection was unachievable but in Damon's eyes every inch of her was perfect in its own way. Surprisingly enough, Damon was able to spy a small purple scar on the underside of her breast from where her corset hugged her too tightly. Cassandra's face flushed and raised her arms to cover her now exposed body, feeling self conscious under his piercing gaze. Damon caught her wrists and lowered her arms down to her sides. "No, you're beautiful." He said and kissed her forehead softly.

Cassandra smiled brightly and placed her small hands on his chest. Her eyes peered up at him through her lush lashes before tracing the hard lines and angles of his body. Her index finger meandered up and down his sternum before making a quick brush over his right nipple. Damon shuddered, damn the things she could do to him. She then placed a soft kiss where his heart rested, knowing full well that he had a big heart even though others couldn't see it as well and as often as she could.

"Il mio bel Damon. Il mio amante, il mio protettore e il mio vampiro." _[My handsome Damon. My lover, my protector, and my vampire.] _She whispered sensually and placed a kiss on his skin for each term of endearment. Wrapping her arms around his back, she was able to feel his shoulder blades and she gently raked her nails down to his slower back. Damon moaned from the sensation of her light scratching and the feeling of her breasts against warm skin. Stepping back and unwrapping herself from him, her hands moved lower, her fingertips making the most delicious shivers run through his body. His abdominals shifted under his alabaster skin as she ran her fingers over the ribs and dips of the hard muscles. She finally reached her destination, rubbing over his erection, which was now straining painfully against his jeans. Damon drew in a breath, his anxiousness rising with each passing second. Backtracking slightly, Cassandra played with the buckle of his belt, letting the cool metal graze against her skin. Ever so slowly she undid his belt and slid it from the loops before letting it fall to the floor with her forgotten clothes. Cassandra let her lips skim over his chest and abs as she neared the tip of his jeans. She laid a kiss on each hip bone and she nibbled over the defined V of his pubic bone with her teeth. Damon was growling low in his chest because now she was the one teasing him, but he let her continue. She smirked up at him, hearing and feeling his impatience, before undoing the button quickly and then latching her teeth onto the zipper tab and dragging it down. Cassandra helped him remove his shoes and jeans before coming back up to her full height, which was at Damon's chest as they stared into each other's eyes. Damon was perfect. Everything about him was absolutely breathtaking and Cassandra could understand why people were so taken by the supernatural species.

Cassandra cupped Damon's cheeks and brought his lips down to crash upon hers. Damon's arms wrapped tightly around her body and hauled her up on the lavish bed. Their bodies molded into the soft mattress as he hovered over her. Cassandra's curls splayed over the pillows like a chocolate halo. Damon sensually kissed his way down her body, his lips only making a feather light touch over her skin.

His tongue danced in and out of her bellybutton, "La mia bellezza poco. Il tuo corpo è mio a devastare stanotte." _[My little beauty. Your body is mine to ravage tonight.]_ He murmured as he nuzzled her stomach. Damon was able to smell her arousal that was currently seeping through her panties. Cassandra shivered as he got lower and lower. He spread her legs apart, his fingers lingering over her creamy thighs. He kissed the inside of her right thigh, slowly inching closer to the place where she needed his touch the most. She squirmed in anticipation and angled her hips to meet his face. Damon chuckled at her efforts and blew air on the damp patch of her panties. Her body arched and a little whine escaped her lips.

"Patience is a virtue." He tisked.

"If you don't finish what you've started, then I'll do it myself." She breathed. Damon hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs before tossing them to a dark corner in the room. He kissed his way up her dainty feet, her smooth calves and silky thighs and finally parted her legs once more. The heat and smell of her arousal hit him like a ton of bricks and he blew another puff of air over her pink pussy. Her lips were glistening with her slick juices and Damon dared to dart his tongue out to taste her. Cassandra took a sharp intake of breath, feeling herself tingle at his touch. She waited patiently for him to continue, but he made no movements. She propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She huffed.

Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her before replying, "Touch yourself."

"What?" She gaped at him.

"You heard me." He smirked. Cassandra growled, fisting the sheets in her hands and leaned back to lie on the comfy mattress. She would much rather Damon pleasure her. Damon was teasing her and she knew that.

"But Damon, I want you." She purred, gripping his cock through his boxers.

"Please, baby?" He pouted. "Show me how you like it. Just pretend like I'm not even here." Damon added nonchalantly. Cassandra closed her eyes and danced her hands over her breasts, the slightest touch giving her goose bumps. They moved down her body as she imagined they were Damon's hands. One hand remained playing with her breasts while the other rubbed over the lightly stubbly skin above her pussy before finally dipping her middle finger in between her vaginal lips. Spreading her lips, she moved her juices from her entrance up to her clit and began to rub in tight circles. Her lower regions tingled as she rotated her hips in time with the movements of her wrist. Cassandra sighed, imagining Damon's fingers between her legs as she moved away from her clit to her slick entrance. She plunged a finger into her heat, feeling her muscles tighten around her digit.

"Mmm, ohh yess, Damon." She moaned as she thrust her finger in and out, quickening her pace as her orgasm heightening significantly. Once she was stretched enough, Cassandra added another finger since her juices slicked her opening. She heard a grunt and Cassandra opened her eyes to narrow slits to see Damon fisting his cock. His eyes were glued to her working fingers and occasionally his hand would brush her clit, sending shivers all over her. "Fuck!" Cassandra breathed, arching her back as her muscles contracted around her fingers before fluttering uncontrollably.

"Baby," Damon moaned, "You can stop now." He added but Cassandra was too engrossed in pleasuring herself to hear him. She thrust faster and faster till she was near euphoria but Damon pulled her hand away from her. Cassandra's eyes snapped open and she growled at him, angry that he didn't let her finish. The vampire grinned before taking her fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. He hummed around her digits as the taste of her burst over his tongue. Once Damon released her fingers, Cassandra leapt up to sit on her knees and gripped Damon's face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. She moaned, tasting herself in his mouth and traveled one hand down his body to fist his cock. Cassandra bit his bottom lip roughly and pulled in long strokes.

She worked him hard, almost to the point of pain as they continued to thrust their tongues in each other's mouths. Damon's lips moved down her neck to bite the skin with his blunt teeth while one hand slithered down to her dripping heat. He rubbed her clit earnestly, drawing moans from her lips and then swiftly thrust two fingers into her. Cassandra screamed, fisting Damon's lush locks as she timed thrusting her hips to meet his fingers. She pulled at his cock even harder now and Damon buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh, my God! Ohhh, fuck yesss! I'm gonna cum, Damon!" She moaned feeling the coil in her lower body tighten just a little bit more.

"Come for me, baby. Come hard." Damon chanted in her ear and it was the combination of his sensual whispers and the movements of his hands that sent her over the edge. Her body shuddered visibly, a rush of fluids drenching her thighs and Damon's fingers. She panted, trying to calm her breathing and her pumps around his cock slowed. Damon lifted his head from her skin and kissed her tenderly before removing his fingers from her sensitive core. He offered his fingers to Cassandra and her tongue darted out from behind her lips to lick his fingers coyly. She suckled his dripping digits into her mouth and massaged them with her tongue.

Making sure his fingers were cleaned of every drop of cum, Cassandra kissed him once more before whispering, "Take me, Damon. I need you inside me." She grasped his cock and teased her entrance, slicking it with her juices. Damon eased her to lie on her back with him hovering over her. He couldn't deny that he wanted to take her in the way he normally would but just by feeling how tight she was with his fingers, he could tell that her body would have to get used to his size. It would probably hurt, but Damon would do everything in his power to make it as comfortable as possible.

Damon looked down at her, "Are you sure?" He asked sincerely and Cassandra nodded.

"Yes. More than anything." She whispered.

"If I hurt you, just tell me and I'll stop." He assured her while caressing her face. Damon gripped his cock in his hand and eased himself to her entrance. He felt her tense slightly but encouraged him to keep going. The vampire pressed further, stretching her, and Cassandra let out a pained cry. Damon pulled back but Cassandra stopped him.

"No, please keep going." She pleaded. "I'm fine, Damon." It did hurt her but she wanted nothing more than for him than to be inside her. The pain would fade to pleasure, but then again she never had sex when she was a human, she died a virgin.

Damon looked her in the eyes once more and pushed himself back in. "Spread your legs, beautiful." He cooed and Cassandra bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out as he eased himself inside her. He was finally inside her and he stilled, letting her adjust to him. Little tears trickled from her eyes and Damon kissed them away before moving down to her swollen lips. Feeling the pain numb down to a sting, Cassandra started to gently thrust her hips in an effort to tell Damon she was ready. He took his time, making sure to thrust slowly before picking a comfortable rhythm for the both of them. Finally the pain dissipated as the two of them thrust a little bit faster. The feeling of her hugging him tightly was unbelievably pleasurable and that made Damon's eyes roll back in their sockets. Likewise for Cassandra, his cock filled her completely and managed to stroke all of the places within her to make her scream and writhe under him.

"My God, you feel so fucking good." Damon rasped against her lips while squeezing her breasts in his hands.

"Oooh, shitt! Don't stop!" Cassandra moaned and Damon angled his hips to thrust upward, sending her into a string of incoherent phrases. "Oh God! Right there, baby!" She screamed feeling him knock her g-spot. Cassandra gripped his shoulders tightly and raked them down his back, breaking the skin in the process but Damon's skin healed over before the beads of blood could fall down his skin. The smell of his blood entered Damon's nostrils and he suddenly felt his gums ache and a thirst came over him. Normally whenever he and Cassandra would feed on each other it would always be during sex so naturally he felt the need to feed at that very moment. The veins under his eyes began to pulsate as he looked down at his writhing lover. His fangs pressed against his bottom lip and he growled, trying to suppress his nature, but his control was long gone.

"Cass, baby, I'm so hungry." He groaned and she looked up at his now changed face with not an ounce of fear in her. If anything, it turned her on more.

"Do it! Bite me, Damon!" She screamed seeing him so wild and feral. Cassandra moved the hair away from her skin and angled her neck so he would have better access to the area. Damon spied the pulsing vein in her neck and bent his head down to lick the skin of the sweat that was dripping from her pores. It was delectably salty and he now readied himself to taste her sweet blood as his fangs elongated. He sucked on the skin where he wanted to bite before sliding his fangs in as gently as he could. Cassandra groaned in pain, the initial sting burned and was quite painful but it faded into a warm tingle that was escalating quickly. Their hips were thrusting wildly against one another's as Damon was rotating his hips to hit new pleasure spots within her. Cassandra squeezed him, feeling her release come closer and that caused Damon to bite down harder.

"Yesss, Damon!" She screamed as she finally exploded to her orgasm and Damon pulled his fangs from her, roaring as he came within her. His seed spilled inside her, the sticky ropes coating her walls. Damon looked down at her; her face was in an expression of complete satisfaction. He eyed the bite wound on her neck and frowned, remembering that she was no longer supernatural and couldn't heal herself. He bit his tongue with his fang and kissed her passionately, letting his blood trickle down her throat. Cassandra moaned feeling the skin stitch itself back together until the holes were closed and there was no trace of a bite mark on her smooth skin.

The two of them were panting, trying to catch their breaths as Damon looked down at his lover. Her breathing was erratic, her heart was beating so loud he thought it just might break through her chest and she was slick with sweat. Cassandra looked up at him through her dark lashes and could only smile dreamily.

"So this is what…afterglow feels like as a human." She breathed.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, seeing the expression of euphoria pass her features.

"Perfect." Cassandra answered simply and pulled Damon down to lazily kiss him and he returned it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	18. Broken Strings

**Another chapter for ya'll! Just a side note, 'Sweet Dreams are Made of This' is currently being beta-ed so check it out :)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the lovely reviews, alerts, favorites and messages! I loved each and every one**

**Special thanks to HarleyQuinn88 for without her my stories would be a huge hot mess lol!**

**Enjoy the little bit of lemony goodness in the beginning ;) and please review!**

* * *

><p>"Cassie. Cassandra, love." Damon cooed in his lover's ear as he danced his fingers up and down her nude back. No doubt she was exhausted from last night but she was burning daylight. She moaned and turned over to peer up at him. "Morning, sexy." He smirked.<p>

Cassandra yawned and stretched her body, "Morning." She replied sleepily. "What time is it?" She murmured.

"Quarter after 12." He replied. "Come on, I'm making lunch. You must be hungry." He persuaded and she nodded. Damon went back downstairs while Cassandra threw on a satin robe before stumbling her way to the kitchen. The delicious smells from the kitchen brought a smile to her face and started to wake her up. She happened to pass a mirror in her travels and her eyes widened at her appearance. She was looking back at her sex hair and smeared make-up but she managed to see that her skin had a glow to it. Cassandra meandered into the bathroom and cleaned up her make-up and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Happy that she looked a little bit better, she pranced her way into the kitchen to see Damon stark naked and cooking lunch. She squealed, not expecting to see such an incredible sight.

"Damon! Oh my God!" She covered her eyes, but left enough of a space open to view his body. She smirked seeing he was rigidly hard.

"You said that last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he came around the counter. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"A little sore, but I'll live." She said and kissed him. Her hand wandered down his muscular body to grip his cock and pulled in little short strokes. "You know what? I actually think I'm feeling a whole lot better." She smirked against his lips as she slicked her thumb over his pulsing head.

"Mmm, a little faster." Damon moaned and Cassandra got down on her knees as she continued to pump him with her fist. Her tongue lapped at his pre cum before swiveling around the head.

"Do you know how bad I wanted to suck you off last night?" She asked him huskily. She kissed his tip and then opened her mouth to engulf him. He was huge and her mouth felt smaller now that she was a human. Her hand joined her mouth in an effort to get him off. She sucked timidly at first but then applied more pressure as she got more comfortable. "I love your cock so much. It's so fucking big and hard." She moaned and jerked him off.

"You suck me off so good, baby." Damon breathed as he locked his fingers in her hair. He thrust his hips to push himself further into her mouth and Cassandra tried to relax her muscles in her throat for him to slide in but as soon as his massive length hit the back of her throat she gagged. Damon immediately pulled back. "You okay, sweetheart?" He asked urgently.

Cassandra coughed and wiped her mouth of the saliva that dribbled over her lips. "I'm fine. I just tried to..." She mumbled. "I wanted to please you. Can I try again?" She asked meekly.

"Of course. Just listen to my voice." He said and Cassandra sucked on him again, inch by inch till he was completely in her mouth. "Okay, now relax your throat." He instructed and Cassandra did so. Damon pushed his cock slowly down her throat. It felt odd but Cassandra kept her muscles relaxed as Damon thrust his hips. "Good girl, baby. Oh my god you look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth." Cassandra moaned in response, sending vibrations around his cock. "Fuck yess, Cass. Now swallow." He growled and Cassandra willed her muscles to swallow around his length. Damon threw his head back and moaned as his cock twitched in her throat. She released his member, allowing herself to breathe a little easier and started to pump him faster now.

"You're gonna cum, babe?" She said coyly, her hot breath lingering over his swelling head.

"Yeaahhh, just keep jerking my cock like that." He grunted as his hips thrust wildly into her hand.

"Where do you wanna cum?" Cassandra asked huskily and started to twist her wrist with her long strokes.

"I wanna cum in your mouth, baby. Open up, I feel it coming." He pleaded and she opened her mouth, licking her lips in a suggestive way. Damon suddenly took his cock in his own hand, letting Cassandra rest and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his orgasm ready to burst. "Ohh yeahhh, here it comes, baby. You ready for me?"

"Mmm, yeahhh I wanna swallow down that cum." She moaned and Damon's cock twitched before his cum shot from the slit and into her mouth. Cassandra didn't miss a drop as he continued to spurt cum from his cock. She lapped up the remaining drops that were gathered on his head before giving a little kiss to the tip. "How was that, babe?" She smirked up at him.

"Incredible." He panted. "Absolutely incredible."

"Well I'm not one to brag." Cassandra replied coyly while standing up and kissing him. "Ooh this smells delicious." She gushed while prancing over to the stove and sniffing the pot of sauce.

Damon stirred the spoon around in the pot and gathered some on the edge. "Taste." He held the spoon out to her as she slurped the sauce and hummed.

"Mmm, it tastes even better." She said and took some more sauce. Damon watched her grab a piece of bread from the cutting board and smeared some sauce on the bread before taking a bite.

"Wait, you've got something on your face." Damon laughed.

"Where?" Cassandra asked as she wiped her face but managed to miss a drop of sauce on the corner of her mouth.

"I'll get it." He smirked down at her and darted his tongue out to lick the red drop. "Mmm, it tastes even better on you." He whispered huskily and crushed his lips on hers. Cassandra kissed him back, letting her tongue play with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Damon pressed his body against hers and that in turn sandwiched her in between the counter top and the vampire. Damon's hands went to unknot the sash of her satin robe when the sudden sound of her stomach grumbling stopped him. Their kiss was broken and Cassandra bit her lip, clearly embarrassed that her stomach picked a time such as now to speak up.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"You're too adorable." Damon said and gave her a chaste kiss. "Why don't you sit outside on the terrace? I'll finish lunch and we'll eat outside." He suggested and she nodded before leaving the kitchen. She slid aside the sliding glass door and stepped outside to the balcony of the beach house. It overlooked the blue waters and white sands. The warm wind caressed her skin and swished the robe around her body. It was a beautiful afternoon as the two enjoyed their lunch outside. Damon was one hell of a cook. He made them a feast since normally Italians ate a bigger lunch than dinner.

"This is absolutely breathtaking." Cassandra murmured dreamily as she kept her eyes fixated on the waves crashing into the shore.

"That it is." Damon agreed as he held her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"I never wanna leave." She pouted at him.

"Trust me. If I had the opportunity to stay here, I so would." He said. It was true; he'd pack up his entire life in Mystic Falls and leave it all behind to stay here, just as long as Cassandra would be by his side.

"I'd help you pack the car." She laughed as she got up to place her hands on the balcony. Cassandra wanted to keep her eyes on this sight for as long as possible because she didn't know how long they'd be staying here. She didn't want to forget this time she was spending with Damon for the rest of her life. She felt Damon wrap his arms around her and kiss just behind her ear.

"Do you ever think about us?" He whispered.

"All the time." She answered simply. "I think about what would have happened if I never saw you again after we were both turned. We wouldn't be here right now."

"Would you have moved on?" He asked her seriously. She gave thought to the idea before turning in his arms.

"I might have, but…I don't think any other relationship could have worked."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were my first love." She answered with a smile. "I never met anyone quite like you before. I had suitors and many men asked for my hand in marriage, but I didn't accept. And then I met you. You changed my life. I didn't know love until you showed it to me." Damon smiled and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "And when you died…I just felt empty. The rage and pain I was feeling was unbearable."

_Cassandra emerged from behind the trees as the moon continued to shine on that very dark night. She waited till the townspeople dispersed before slowly walking towards where her two beloved brothers lay. Dead and unmoving. Murdered in cold blood by their own father. They'd taken Katherine away to burn, as she should be. Cassandra knelt by Stefan first, his dark brown hair shadowing his eyelids. She remembered time and time again his playful green gaze as they would run around the grounds of the Salvatore mansion. He was her best friend and played the role of a brother to her._

_Then she slowly crawled over to Damon's dead body and cradled his head in her lap. She combed her fingers through his hair and sobbed into skin. "You can't be gone. Please don't leave me. Not now." She cried. Cassandra was now shaking in hysterics while holding his limp body in her arms. "I love you, Damon. I love you so much and I always will. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I could have stopped this but I didn't and I'm so sorry." Her tears stained his shirt and the pain in her heart was just too much to bear. She hated Katherine for not only killing her but killing her first love and best friend._

_It was a useless effort but Cassandra split her wrist and pried Damon's cold lips apart. She fed him her blood but she was too late. The blood pooled in his mouth and ran over the sides. Regretful, she titled his head to the side, letting the blood drain from his mouth. Cassandra tore off a sleeve of her gown and wiped his mouth clean. She held the bloodied cloth in her shaking hands and bowed her head down to rest on his chest as she continued to cry quietly. Her eyes snapped to a noise in the woods and ran off before anyone could see her. Cassandra hid behind the trees, the shadows concealing her form as she watched someone walk into the clearing. Narrowing her gaze she saw that it was none other than Katherine Pierce. She was supposed to be dead! The town was supposed to burn in the church with the other vampires! Cassandra watched Katherine glide over to Stefan and kneel beside him. She brushed her fingers over his forehead and down his cheek._

_"I love you, Stefan. We will be together again. I promise." Katherine whispered and kissed his lips. She looked at him one last time before walking off into the night, leaving Damon alone. Cassandra's blood boiled that Katherine hadn't even acknowledged Damon's death. He was just a plaything to her._

"I killed so many people because of my pain. I was so angry that I couldn't protect you from her. She took away our humanity and I couldn't deal with that." Cassandra said sadly, remembering how she completely shut herself off and went rabid; feeding and killing just for the fun of ripping the bodies apart. She killed families, women, and children with no remorse or guilt. Being of the supernatural race, killing and feeding were a part of the job description. Now that she was a human, she wasn't so sure she ever wanted to go back to that life. Right now, she was content with being a human. "Damon, I don't want to be that anymore. At least not right now." She admitted.

"Alright, but when we get back to Mystic Falls we're changing you back. Right?" He asked but she didn't answer him. "Cassandra?" He searched her eyes for some kind of answer, something, but found nothing.

"I don't know. I'd really have to think about it." Cassandra replied. It was selfish to stay human while Damon stayed a vampire but she missed being human for so long and to have it back again was beyond rewarding.

"I will not watch you get old and die, Cassandra." Damon said heatedly.

"I never said you would have to. It's just a lot to think about." She defended. It was like Damon snapped and had a complete change of attitude. "I just want some time to enjoy this. Being human." She added and Damon's ears caught a ringing noise from inside.

"You'd better answer that. It's probably Bonnie." He said and Cassandra side stepped him to go inside and answer the phone. As soon as the door shut behind her Damon growled low in his chest. Just thinking about the idea of Cassandra growing old made him so angry. He didn't care if he had to force his blood down her throat and change her himself, if that would keep her with him forever.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean me being human permanently could happen if this spell goes wrong?" Cassandra asked the witch on the other line. She was now nervously pacing the room as she listened to what other bad news Bonnie had to tell her.<p>

_"It's a risk factor. Even if you were to die with vampire blood in your system it wouldn't work. I hate calling you on your vacation, but I wanted to research all of this and make sure before I did anything."_ Bonnie said.

"I know, it's fine. Even if you waited till we got back we'd still have to deal with it."

_"I still feel bad about it. You guys are supposed to be enjoying your time together and here I am ruining it with bad news."_ The witch grumbled to herself_. "So…what do you think you'll do?"_

"To tell you the truth, Bon, I have no idea. I'm enjoying being human. To not have to feed is an unbelievable relief, but…I just don't know. I've wanted to be human for so long and–"

"Then do it!" Damon's growl interrupted Cassandra's conversation with Bonnie and also scared the living shit out of her, since she didn't even hear him come in.

Cassandra glared at him, angry that he had completely snapped at her. "I'll call you back later, Bonnie." She said into the speaker, hung up and tossed it aside.

"That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Damon added.

"What? I'm enjoying my time being human and suddenly I'm being persecuted for it?" She growled incredulously.

"Oh, don't play the innocent one!" He growled back at her.

"I'm not being innocent, Damon. I'm trying to be realistic in the event that if I should be human forever, then I will have to live with that." She said. "You're the one who can't deal with that!"

"You're right because I'm not gonna let you slip away from me! Not again! Klaus has gone too far with this. He knew this would happen!"

"No! Klaus had all intentions to kill me and torture you with that!" She yelled.

"What happens if you should get hurt on this trip, hmm? That means, you'd die and I'd have to live with that!"

"You think I'm happy about this? I wanted to enjoy my time with you and now I have to worry about this entire ordeal! You sound like you're jealous of this whole human thing." She growled and turned her back on him to busy herself around the house.

"What if I told you I was?" He asked and she looked over her shoulder.

"It's not like I asked to be knocked out and voodoo-ed by a hybrid and his witch." She gritted. He just looked at her with envy as he heard her heart beating. Cassandra took a deep breath, exhaling her anger before turning back to face him. "Damon, I'm sorry if you're upset about this but this didn't happen by choice. This was forced upon me."

"I know it was, but I'm not letting you die on me!" He growled.

"What if that's something you can't change?" She said quietly.

"Then we'll turn you when we get back." He said.

"And start from square one? I'd have to control the bloodlust all over again. That kind of control takes years to get back!"

"Cassandra, I'll help you." Damon offered. "I'd help you control it."

"What if I don't want to?" She finally blurted out and Damon heard every word. He went completely silent. He had no other reply for that remark. Her words cut him like a knife as the possibility sank in that she might not want to be immortal. Cassandra continued to eye him as she saw his emotions passing before his ice blue eyes. First anger, then sadness and then lastly fear. She didn't mean to strike this kind of a reaction from him but he needed to understand that he couldn't change things that weren't meant to be changed. Regretful that she lashed out at him, she tried to step closer but he backed away. "Damon, I'm sorry." Cassandra said truthfully.

"I just need to be alone for right now." He said solemnly and with a rush of wind, he was gone from the house. Cassandra ran to the door and looked outside to see the beach completely empty with no sign of Damon. She sighed, angry with Damon that he overreacted and with herself that she let him just walk away. She darted up to the bedroom, changed into some comfortable clothes and darted out the door to look for him.

* * *

><p>He just ran. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't give a damn. Right now, he just needed to get away from everything. Damon was far enough ahead of Cassandra that even if he stopped to rest she'd never catch up to him. He slowed to a walk and continued at that pace for what seemed like forever until he came to a quiet pier. Almost everyone was gone since nighttime was approaching quickly and this seemed like the perfect place to think. The wood creaked beneath Damon's feet even though he walked with such a grace. Coming to the end of the dock, he sighed and sat himself down.<p>

Damon let his feet dangle over the edge as he just took in the silence around him. Cassandra's words scared him more than anything. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. Hell, he wanted to put a ring on her finger and marry her! What if all of those dreams he had could no longer be? What if he had to watch as time took the love of his life in its cruel hands and tore her away from him? He shivered at the thought of mourning over her grave in the cemetery where her parents were buried. He couldn't fathom the idea of her growing ill with sickness or disease and watching her wither away to then breathe her last fighting breath. It was very easy for Damon to say that he wouldn't have it! He'd do anything to make sure she spent an eternity with him, just like he wanted. It didn't matter what measures had to be taken as long as they would be together.

He slipped the ring box from his pocket and eyed the stunning rock inside. It was a perfect size for her dainty hand, at least he thought. It really was a beautiful ring; it stood out among the bunch of diamonds. It sparkled brightly and made a smile twist up at the corner of his lips. He just imagined her expression when he would get down on one knee and ask her to spend eternity with him. Would she cry? Would she scream? The most important question of them all was would she say yes? He was terrified more than anything that there was a slight possibility that she'd reject his proposal. Now he knew why this was probably the most nerve-wracking thing that a man could go through in his life. Men have never been the kind of species to commit to everything but there was always that one person that made a difference. Damon never dreamed he'd ever have a woman to call his own. Every woman he'd been with–and there were many–were all distractions. He felt nothing for any of them. The ring in his hands was a step he wanted to take with Cassandra. However he didn't exactly know how he'd ask her. Would he do it in public and grab a lot of attention? Or would he do it in a private and intimate setting? He'd do it when the time was right, it had to be perfect.

He closed the box and safely tucked it back in his pocket before turning his eye to the setting sun on the horizon. He noticed the weather getting a little cooler since it was now approaching nighttime. He'd been there for quite some time but he wasn't ready to leave yet. He always enjoyed watching the colors of the sun setting. They were the paints that colored the sky. The stunning colors in the sky flashed brightly before his eyes. The stunning oranges, the tantalizing yellows, and the enchanting reds and pinks streaked the darkening blue sky.

_"Father, may I please be excused from dinner? I am afraid that my headache is preventing me from enjoying my food." Damon asked respectfully as he held his head in his hand._

_"Yes, my son. Straight up to bed for you. I'll have a maid bring you a remedy." His father gruffly replied and Damon quickly and quietly excused himself from the table. Stefan gave him a quick wink and Damon returned it before walking up the stairs._

_"There's no need to call a maid, father. I shall help my brother." Stefan persuaded and Giuseppe nodded simply. The younger Salvatore followed his brother who was already in his room and tearing apart his bed sheet. Damon really didn't have a headache, it was just a ploy for him to escape another dinner at home. Truthfully he had plans to take Cassandra to watch the sunset. He remembered her telling him that she and her friends would watch the sunset and then gaze at the stars. Damon tore an old bed sheet to strips and tied the end to his bed post, giving it a good and hard tug to see if it would hold._

_"Cover for me, Stefan?" Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother as he glanced out his window before tossing the makeshift rope down._

_"Of course, brother. Maximus is all saddled up. Enjoy your time with Cassandra." Stefan smiled. He could tell that his brother was smitten with Cassandra and Stefan couldn't blame him. She was a beautiful girl, inside and out and she had also managed to catch the liking of their father. She wasn't stuck up or snotty like the other girls in town and she made Damon happy. That was the most important thing, to see his brother happy._

_"I shall. Please keep father very busy for me." Damon replied as he hauled his foot over the window sill and started to shimmy down the bed sheet. Stefan made sure his brother made it to the ground safely before pulling up the rope._

_Damon hurried himself to the Emerson mansion since the sun was almost beginning to set. He urged Maximus to go faster as they got further away from his own property. Coming up to the Emerson property, he went around the back to rest Maximus in a wooded area on the grounds before quietly sneaking up to the house. Damon was able to spy Cassandra through her bedroom window as she spent time with her maid. The boy picked up some small pebbles in his hands and with careful precision and aim; he launched one at Cassandra's window pane._

* * *

><p>"Damon! Damon!" Cassandra cupped her mouth so the sound could travel further but it was no use. She'd been wandering the cobblestone streets looking for him for what must have been hours. She asked people walking the streets but they hadn't seen the blue eyed vampire. "Congratulations, Cassandra, you've singlehandedly and successfully ruined this vacation." She grumbled to herself as she kicked the ground but stubbed her toe in the process. "Ahh! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Shitt!" She cursed and dropped down to the ground unceremoniously. Cassandra huffed loudly and tore off her shoes, throwing one to the opposite side of the street in an effort to relieve her anger. It made a thud on the ground and some people stopped to turn around. They pointed and chattered about 'la ragazza pazza a terra.' <em>['the crazy girl on the ground.']<em> Cassandra scowled at them, flinging little gestures and choice words their way to let them know that she definitely wasn't crazy and she didn't care that she was on the ground. She crawled to her shoe, gripping it in her hand before picking herself up and started to trudge back home.

She walked along the beach leading up to the house, her feet wading through the edge of the water and smushing into the wet, soft sand. She just couldn't take the feeling of the stones beneath her feet so she decided to take the shortcut through the beach. Part of her wished that Damon was home so she could talk to him about what happened earlier but another part of her wanted to just be alone right now. Thankfully, she wouldn't be receiving anymore calls from Bonnie because she disposed of her phone. Cassandra sure as hell wasn't a hybrid but she still had enough strength to propel her blackberry into the wall and shatter it to a million pieces. She didn't want to hear anymore of this hybrid business while she was here with Damon. Oh, her sweet Damon. He looked so broken when she lashed out at him this afternoon but she had to alert him of what could possibly happen. She felt like she had to keep her head out of the clouds

Being human forever had its pros and cons. She would never have to deal with the bloodlust ever again. However she'd have to watch as she grew old and wrinkled while Damon stayed young and handsome forever. She loved Damon so much and wanted nothing more than to be by his side no matter the cost but what good could that be if she died of old age? But there was always the question of gaining that control back. Elijah spent a lot of time helping her to control her cravings and urges to feed but sometimes she'd do so well for a while and then she'd make a downward spiral. She didn't want to kill innocent people because she had a phase of misjudgment.

She finally reached the house as her feet tracked little grains of sand inside with her. She left her shoes by the door and slinked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of her choice. Not really caring what her poison was for tonight, she poured it into a glass and slumped down on the window seat. Cassandra rested her head against the window as she watched the sunset in the distance.

_Cassandra viewed her reflection in the mirror as Louise unknotted her corset. The maid pulled the strings from the holes and Cassandra let out a breath, feeling the cage of whalebone loosen dramatically._

_"Who could ever be so absurd as to invent these things?" She mused and Louise chuckled._

_"They may be quiet uncomfortable, Miss Cassandra, but they do look wonderful underneath the gowns you wear." She replied while slipping the fabric off her body and handing her a white nightgown and robe to wear over it._

_"I agree, but I wish they were a little looser." Cassandra said as she knotted the sash of the robe loosely around her. She was happy to have the late afternoon and night to herself since this morning she had the displeasure of enjoying tea with a suitor. The Duke of 'something or other'. The two suddenly heard a plinking noise coming from the window and Cassandra cautiously walked over to the window sill and unlocked the latch. Pushing the window open a little, she was able to see Damon standing on the ground. He waved up at her and she smiled. "What are you doing here?" She called down to him._

_"Who is there?" Louise asked as she joined the girl by the window. Damon bowed respectfully to both women and they curtsied._

_"My Lady, would you be so kind as to watch the sunset and stars with me?" He asked grandly._

_"Shh! My mother and father will hear you!" Cassandra chided and turned to her maid. "May I?" She asked._

_Louise looked down at Damon, "I do not know who he is."_

_"Ma'am, my name is Damon Salvatore. I assure you I am no stranger to Miss Emerson." Damon replied._

_"Ah, yes, Salvatore! You are Giuseppe's son." Louise then recognized him from the few times she'd seen him in town._

_"See? I told you. May I please go? I will not be out for long, I promise." Cassandra pleaded and Louise pulled the girl away from the window. She glanced from the girl in front of her to the open window._

_"If I let you go, will you promise to come back at a reasonable time?"_

_"A thousand promises!" Cassandra swore._

_"So help me if your father finds out I let you go." Louise mused and Cassandra squealed happily, throwing her arms around the maid._

_"You will not get into trouble. Just tell father I am sleeping." She said simply and went back to the window to nod down to Damon. He smiled widely, overjoyed that she'd come with him. Cassandra carefully stepped over the sill to stand on the edge and looked to the ground._

_"Jump. I shall catch you." Damon said and held out his arms. Cassandra looked questioningly at him but he moved closer to the side of the house with his arms still outstretched. She closed her eyes and jumped but instead of feeling the ground beneath her, she felt Damon's strong arms holding her. "See? I wouldn't let you fall." He smirked and the both of them looked up to Louise before darting off towards the forest where Maximus was._

_They rode for a while, Damon's hands around Cassandra's waist until they came to a clearing with a large hill. Damon and Stefan found it a couple of years ago when they had a big snow storm in Mystic Falls and they brought their friends to have snowball fights. To Damon, it was the perfect place to enjoy this afternoon and evening with her._

_"Hello, Maximus." She greeted the black horse as she stroked his mane. The horse nuzzled her cheek and Damon ran a hand down his body. "He seems to be of a better temperament." She stated, seeing that the horse wasn't as restless or edgy._

_"Indeed. He and I have become friends." Damon chuckled and Maximus whinnied as if to agree with his Master. "Shall we?" He gestured to the top of the hill and she trudged along with him. Coming to the very top was absolutely magnificent. It overlooked a large field with grazing wild horses and the sun burned brightly in the sky._

_"Damon, this is beautiful!" She gaped as she sat down beside him._

_"Well, I figured that you missed watching the sunset with your friends, so it would be nice to watch it with a new friend." He replied._

_"I like it very much." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Damon tensed since he never expected to be this close to her but he enjoyed it nonetheless. The pair sat together in each other's embrace and watched the sun go down and in turn watch the moon rise high as little stars speckled the night sky. Cassandra played with the hem of her robe as Damon whispered the names of the stars he recognized from books in his library. "There are so many."_

_"That one up there is Pegasus." He pointed and Cassandra squinted her eyes. The two were now lying back on the ground as Damon showed her the different constellations._

_"Where? I do not see him." She wrinkled her nose. Damon gripped her hand in his hand closed her fingers except one and began to connect the stars with her index finger._

_"Look, here is the body and his strong legs and hooves. And here are his wings." He traced the horse and Cassandra smiled, finally able to see the horse._

_"Yes, I see him!" She exclaimed excitedly. "He is such a grand creature. Imagine if Maximus had wings." Cassandra giggled as she propped herself up on the backs of her arms. She looked up into the sky again and pointed to another figure. "What of that one? Will you tell me another one?" She asked._

_"That figure is Andromeda. She was the daughter of Cassiopeia. Her mother claimed that she and her daughter were more beautiful than any other thing in this world, including the sea nymphs. Well, the nymphs were not so happy hearing this so they complained to the sea god, Poseidon. Poseidon threatened to send a flood to destroy the kingdom. The king was advised that the sea god send a beast, Cetus to wreak havoc on the kingdom unless he sacrificed his daughter. The townspeople were in a panic so her father chained her to some rocks along the coast as a sacrifice for the beast. For many days and nights the princess would be taunted by Cetus. He'd try to snap at her, just barely missing and Andromeda would press herself against the rocks to hide herself from the beast." Damon explained._

_"Betrayed by her own father! What happened then?" Cassandra inched closer, eager to hear the outcome of Andromeda._

_"Well, a warrior named Perseus was flying high above the sky with Pegasus when he came across a helpless and terrified Andromeda. Immediately taken by her exquisite beauty, he went to her and asked her name but she was scared of him. She would have covered her face if her hands weren't bound by the chains. Perseus pleaded with her to tell him why she was there and she eventually told him of her awaited demise with the sea monster. Cetus waited by the edge of the rocks, licking his lips at the thought of a delicious meal. Suddenly, the beast leapt up from the dark waters and snapped at the pair but Perseus was quicker. He unsheathed his sword and fought the vicious monster to the death. Once Cetus was dead, Perseus broke the maiden's chains and beckoned Pegasus to carry them back to her kingdom. The people praised Perseus, calling him a hero for saving them and their princess. A huge feast was held in his honor for vanquishing the beast. Andromeda took a liking to Perseus and the two fell in love. The hero asked Andromeda's father for her hand in marriage which he did accept. The two were soon married and they lived happily ever after."_

_"That was a lovely story. So, Perseus and Andromeda's love will forever be immortalized in the stars." Cassandra said as she looked up at the stars above. The whole idea seemed very romantic to her. "Can we do this again sometime?"_

_"Of course, whenever you'd like." Damon replied._

_"How about whenever my parents decide to bring a suitor home?" Cassandra quipped._

_"Ah, another suitor? Who was it this time?"_

_"Some duke. I don't even remember his name. My father met him while out of town and decided it was a good idea to mention that he had a daughter. He came over for tea this morning…"_

_"And?" He inquired._

_"And I made myself out to be a spoiled brat." She chuckled. "I think I scared him off."_

_"I don't think you'll ever give anyone a chance." Damon raised a challenging eyebrow at her._

_"That is not true. There is one man in mind." Cassandra mused as she waded her hands through the blades of grass._

_"Who might that be?" He asked._

_"I cannot tell you that, Mr. Salvatore. It is my secret." She replied coyly._

_"A hint, then?"_

_"Well, he is handsome and dashing and such a gentleman." She started and found herself leaning in closer, getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes._

_"What else?" Damon whispered as his lips were dangerously close to hers._

_"He is intelligent and caring and…" Cassandra trailed off. She was completely drawn to him like a moth drawn to the flame. Damon brought his hand up and brushed his knuckles against her soft cheek. Her lids fell closed at the soothing sensation. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheekbones in a heavenly way as Damon's hand moved downward to the base of her neck. His thumb brushed back and forth over her jaw line and he pulled her closer to him. Her lips were so close to touching his when Maximus came whinnying into the clearing._

_"What is it, boy?" Damon asked quickly as the pair broke apart._

_The fog over Cassandra's mind dissipated as she realized that she was out for much too long. "Home. I have to get home." She said in a flustered breath while getting up and running over to Maximus. Damon hoisted her up and climbed on behind her._

_"Come on, Maximus. Let's see how fast you can fly." Damon urged his horse to run faster and the creature bolted off back to the Emerson mansion. Cassandra figured her mother was in the study reading while her father enjoyed a drink at his desk. She looked up at her window which was still left a little ajar. There was no way she could jump up to the window so she was right now stuck on the ground. She ran a nervous hand through her hair as she tried to think of some other way to get in her house. Damon pulled Maximus closer by his reins to stand and stay right underneath Cassandra's window. "Can you jump and pull yourself up?" He asked her and she eyed him curiously before taking his hand and carefully stood up on Maximus's saddle. Damon stood behind her, spotting her, and Cassandra jumped up to the window. She gripped the ledge and tried to pull herself up but she didn't have much upper body strength. Her feet dangled and she pressed her bare feet against the wall to help get her inside._

_"Cassandra?" Her mother's voice was muffled through her closed bedroom door and Cassandra froze. She was busted. There was no way she was going to get into the house in time. Her mother knocked on the door before calling her name again. Cassandra pushed herself harder until she felt someone pull her forearms and she came tumbling into her room. "Is everything alright in there?"_

_"Yes mother. You may come in." Cassandra answered as she straightened herself out. She gave a thankful look to Louise, who had pulled her in, and the maid winked back at her. Cassandra's mother came into the room and eyed the two women. "I apologize for not answering you right away, mother. I was trying to sleep off my headache when I asked Louise to fetch me a glass of water." The girl explained and her mother simply nodded._

_"Alright, dear. I was just checking up on you." She said and kissed her daughter on the forehead but her gaze managed to catch the open window. "How about you close the window? It is rather brisk outside." She stated and went to move towards the window but Cassandra stopped her._

_"No!" She said a little too quickly for her liking. "I…I like the fresh air, mother." She added and her mother seemed to accept that answer and bid her daughter goodnight before leaving the room. Cassandra scurried over to the window and gasped to see Damon standing up on Maximus's saddle. "Oh, Damon! You startled me!" She placed a hand over her chest and felt her beating heart beneath her fingers._

_"Sorry…you made it in alright?" He asked worriedly._

_"I am a little bruised but I'll be alright." Cassandra joked and winked at Louise over her shoulder and the maid smiled back. "Thank you for tonight." She whispered softly and blew him a kiss. Damon caught it in his hand and smiled widely._

_"Goodnight Cassandra." He said and climbed down to sit on Maximus's saddle before riding off back home._

_"Goodnight, my Perseus."_

* * *

><p>Cassandra groaned out loud feeling the sunlight burning behind her closed eyes. Man, did she have some hell of a hangover. She wasn't sure how much she drank last night but it was a lot. Her head was pounding and her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. With a huff, she tugged the blankets up over her head, immediately sighing contently when she was plunged into darkness. She tried to find sleep again but her raging headache was preventing her from doing so. Cassandra felt the bed shift and she ever so carefully pulled the sheets down only so the least amount of sunlight reached her tired eyes. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Damon sitting on the edge of the bed. He was staring down at her, his eyes watching her every move. Uncomfortable with his staring, Cassandra turned over in the mess of blankets to avoid his gaze however she still felt it burning holes into her through the sheets. With a sigh of annoyance, she pulled the covers off of her and sat up slowly as to not aggravate her headache anymore than it was. She took her position on the edge of the bed, her back facing Damon, who was still watching her. Her feet dangled off the side and she massaged her temples in an effort to relieve her tension. She managed to catch a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked down to see two aspirin on the mattress next to her. She eyed the two pills before taking them in her hands and downing them one by one with the help of a glass of water on her bedside table. Swallowing them down was a challenge enough and it didn't help that Damon was eyeing her the entire time.<p>

"Cass, I-"

"Damon." Her hoarse voice immediately silenced any idea he had of speaking. "Just don't." She added harshly before snuggling back into bed and pulling the covers up and over her head. Just as Cassandra was nodding off, she was met with a rush of cold wind as the covers were yanked off her body. She hissed and curled up into a tight ball, trying to keep the heat in her body. She glared up at Damon before tugging the blankets back from him and covering herself. "I'm not in the mood to talk, Damon." She grumbled but, to her dismay, the covers were pulled off of her again.

"Well, then you'll listen." He said and Cassandra bolted up and pulled the blankets from him.

"I don't want to!" She huffed and went to cover herself once again. A couple of long silent seconds went by and Cassandra smirked to herself that she won their little tug of war. Suddenly Damon tore the blankets from the bed and tossed them to the floor.

"Don't make this difficult." Damon growled and Cassandra moved to crawl out of bed but the vampire gripped her ankle and pulled her down the bed toward him. She kicked at him but he was much too quick for her. He flipped her over onto her back and pinned her down to the mattress.

"Damon, let go of me!" She sneered as her fists shot out to punch and claw at him but he thwarted that plan by gripping her wrists in his hands and forcing them down to the bed to rest on the sides of her head. "Get off me!" She screamed in his face but he continued to stare her down, his face some mere millimeters from hers.

"Are you finished kicking and screaming?" He taunted and she set her jaw and glared at him. She growled low and struggled in his grip once more. "Ah, ah, ah, we can't have any of that now, can we?" He smirked.

"This isn't funny so stop trying to make light of it!" She hissed.

"On the contrary, I think this is very amusing." He chuckled to himself. "You see, in this situation, I am the big bad vampire and you are the human whom is susceptible to the vampire's wit and charm. I can very easily compel you to behave." He sang and she froze beneath him.

"You wouldn't!" She declared boldly.

"You're right. I won't." Damon said. "I wanna be an adult about this so up you go." He added and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down, Damon!" She thrashed but he held a tight grip on her. He carried her to the bathroom and placed her down in the shower. He quickly turned on the water and she bellowed, "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"You need to shower and get dressed. We have the entire day and I'm gonna spend it by making it up to you." He answered and left her to shower in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Damon have in mind for their plans throughout the day? Will Cassandra and Damon forgive and forget? Or has this vacation taken a rocky turn?<strong>

**Please review!**


	19. It Will Rain

**Hello everyone! Hope you guys are having a great day! I have put a little surprise in this one since some of your reviews said that you were missing Klaus ;) The name of this chapter is called "It Will Rain" which is a song by Bruno Mars. I feel it describes Damon and Cassandra's relationship perfectly and you guys should definitely give it a listen - the lyrics are very powerful.**

**Thanks so much for all the love and reviews :)**

**A huge thank you to HarleyQuinn88 for being my amazing beta!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story**

* * *

><p>After a while of what must have been some several back and forth banters, Cassandra and Damon made their way down to the beach where Damon had two horses waiting for each of them. He figured this would give them some time alone and also, what was more romantic than horseback riding on the beach? A smile spread to the girl's lips seeing the brown mare looked exactly like her old horse, Lady. She walked over to the beautiful creature and gently stroked its head. The horse whinnied softly and Damon saw Cassandra whispering words to the mare. Damon could hear that she was telling the horse how beautiful she was and Cassandra managed to catch him staring at her. The girl looked over her shoulder, catching Damon's stare behind her sunglasses. Her horse, unhappy she wasn't getting some attention, bumped Cassandra's shoulder and she turned back to the mare. Cassandra hadn't said two words to him as she pulled herself up onto the brown horse with a little bit of trouble. She was still hung over and wanted nothing more than to lie in bed all day and sleep it off. Damon mounted the black one and the two of them walked side by side down the shore.<p>

"Is your head feeling any better?" He asked but she didn't answer him. All she did was push her sunglasses higher up on the bridge of her nose to cover her eyes. He took that gesture as a no. "Your silence is deafening." He said and she scowled quietly. "You can't be mad at me forever, Cass."

"Well, then let me be mad now." She replied and pulled on her horse's reins to trot away before slowing back down to a walk. Damon growled and snapped the reins to make his horse trot beside hers.

"That's fine. You can be mad now." He said nonchalantly.

"Good, then I will." Cassandra said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" The two of them huffed as they continued their ride together. The silence between them was uncomfortable, except the waves crashing against the shore was there to break the pattern. Along the way, Cassandra's horse stopped to rest and Damon stopped his. "You can go on without me. I'll catch up." She said.

"I'll wait." He answered simply. "Look, Cassandra, I'm sorry about yesterday, but I was...out of line."

"To say the least." She smirked cynically.

"Oh, come on! At least I'm trying to fix this!" He finally snapped.

"Well, you're the one who refuses to understand anyone else's view but your own!" Cassandra spat back.

"Well, you're being selfish!" He accused.

"Oh...okay, I see what this is about." She tisked. "You think I'm being selfish because I might actually enjoy being human since it was taken away from me. So excuse me for indulging a little bit! You are the jealous one!" She jabbed a finger at him.

"I'm being selfish?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Yeah, you are! You want me to make a decision that's beneficial to you about this whole thing and you haven't even considered how I felt about this!"

"I have, Cassandra. I thought about it all day! So sue me if I'm selfish for wanting to have you forever. What man wouldn't?" He said and Cassandra didn't reply. Damon took her hands in his, "What did you tell me the night of the homecoming dance?"

"I don't know. My memory is a little fuzzy." She said snidely.

"You said that we'll survive this and you know what? Through everything we've been through we've somehow survived it. I don't know how, but we did. You being bitten by a werewolf, us finding a way to save Elena, getting me my cure and...and finding a way back to each other." Damon spoke and Cassandra stayed silent. She remembered all of the battles they've had to fight and she remembered them well. Many had a very dark beginning but somehow they all managed to reach the light at the end of that brutally long tunnel.

"Damon, I just-whoaa." She trailed off feeling her horse jostle underneath her. The brown horse sniffed at Damon's horse before bumping his nose. Damon's horse whinnied softly, brushing his head up against the opposite horse's mane and nuzzling her nose. "Oh, no! You can't do that!" Cassandra chided. "I'm supposed to be mad at him and you're making that hard to do if you start falling for his horse." The creature grunted in protest, swishing its tail before neighing to Damon's horse.

"I guess they get my drift." Damon mused and ruffled the mane of his horse. "I want to enjoy this time with you, so can we just please forgive and forget what happened yesterday?" He asked and Cassandra thought for what seemed like forever as she stroked the skin of her horse.

She finally looked back at Damon with a wry smile and whispered, "Catch me." Her horse reared back on its hind legs before darting down the shore. Damon shook his head and smiled, hopefully this was the start of mending things.

* * *

><p>Cassandra snapped the reins against her horse and the two of them shot off at top speed. The wind rustled her side swept braid from the hair tie, her curls flying around her face. "C'mon girl!" She urged the mare. She loved riding, she felt so free and weightless. Cassandra looked over her shoulder to see that Damon was nowhere in sight. Smirking to herself she turned to face forward but was met with a sight she never thought she'd see.<p>

Klaus.

She pulled back on the reins tightly to stop her horse but it was spooked seeing someone appear in its path so suddenly. It neighed and reared back, terrified and Cassandra fell off of the horse. She immediately looked up in fear but Klaus was gone. Did she imagine it? Was he a figment of her imagination? Cassandra saw the hooves of her horse flailing through the air before they made a downward track straight for her. She gasped, covering her face with her hands, but she never felt the pain. She saw Damon gripping the reins of her horse, pulling her down to try and calm her.

"Easy, girl." He cooed and stroked the horse's head and she calmed down significantly. "That's it. Good girl." He breathed and turned to Cassandra, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I-I'm fine. She just saw something and it must have spooked her." She replied and took his outstretched hand. He hoisted her up and looked her over a couple times, assessing that she had no injuries. "I'm just a little shaken up." She said, dusting the sand from her body. Cassandra looked back to the place where Klaus was standing to see it still empty. He couldn't be here. How could he have known where they were? She dismissed it as a hallucination as Damon helped her back up on her horse.

* * *

><p>Cassandra leaned back on her lounge chair as she stared out at the blue waves. Damon had rented a boat for the day and they were currently sailing over the seas. The sun was shining brightly and she felt her skin warming up. She gripped a bottle of sun screen and squirted some in her palm. The cool liquid tingled on her skin as she rubbed it into her shoulders and on her face. The last thing she needed was for her skin to be red like a lobster. She felt a pair of hands over hers and looked over her shoulder to see Damon helping her rub in the white liquid. He massaged her back, kneading the muscles and making sure to cover every inch of her skin. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying this and it was thawing her feelings about their argument. Not to mention it was making her headache go away.<p>

"I don't want you to burn." He whispered in her ear and she shivered at their closeness. She hated whenever they fought, it always seemed to be over the stupidest things once they had resolved their issues. She enjoyed their kisses, their passion and their love making; she couldn't imagine her life with him missing in it.

"Trying to seduce me?" She smirked and Damon could hear the amusement in her voice. He took that as a good sign that she was opening up a little more.

"Is it working?" His cool breath caressed her skin and Cassandra giggled softly.

"Maybe." She quipped and Damon kissed her neck, his lips lingering over the necklace.

"You're still wearing this?" Damon asked as he ran his finger over the cool chain.

She turned to face him, "Of course. You know I never take it off." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh well, I just figured that..."

"I may be mad at you, Damon, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." She replied as she held the charm in between her index finger and thumb, moving it up and down the chain.

Damon nodded, seeming that he understood what she meant. It still meant a lot to him that she wore that necklace. "You want something to drink? I have some white wine." He offered.

"No way. No alcohol for me today." She laughed. "Not after last night."

"The empty bottle of whiskey in the kitchen said enough." Damon smirked and placed a glass of water in front of her. "Even as a human you still can't hold your liquor."

"Thanks for that." She quipped.

"So, talk to me. You tell me I haven't thought about how you feel so tell me." He said and lounged on the chair.

"Alright well, I wasn't exactly an innocent rose when I was first turned." She started.

"How bad?"

"Like Stefan bad. Maybe even a little worse." She said gravely.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That you were ever like that. When I came across you some years later you had a lot more control."

"Well that control takes time and that's what I'm afraid of. I don't wanna hurt anyone back inMysticFallsunless they need an ass kicking." Cassandra explained.

"I'd make sure you wouldn't."

"What would you do? Lock me in the basement?" She joked.

"If that's what it took. Cassandra, I'd rather have you start at Vampire 101 than having you not remember me or anyone else back inMysticFalls."

"I know that."

"But either way, I'd do anything in my power to help you. Just please remember that." He said. "I just got so upset thinking about not having you in my life. You know that your emotions increase about a thousand fold? Well, that's what I felt. I'm selfish because I can't live without you."

"There's just so much to think about and I don't wanna do it now." Cassandra said running a nervous hand through her hair.

"So don't. Let's just worry about us." Damon said. "We were having an amazing trip so let's keep that idea rolling." He added and Cassandra smiled.

"Alright." She said, leaning back on her chair and soaking up the warm sun. "I hope I don't burn."

"I don't think you should. You put sunscreen on, but if you do look like a lobster than we'll have to find a remedy for that."

"I hear vinegar works." Cassandra mused as she eyed her skin getting a little red.

"We've got some back at the house. I'll take care of you, babe." He smirked and his phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket he saw that Elena was calling. "Why would Elena be calling me?" He said.

"Oh, she's probably trying to get in touch with me."

"Then why didn't she call your phone?" He asked.

"Well, I threw mine at a wall yesterday so it's currently in a million pieces." Cassandra said with a little smile. Damon chucked and went below deck to answer it, letting Cassandra enjoy some time alone.

"What?" Damon answered.

_"Hey! I tried calling Cassandra but she didn't answer. Is everything alright?"_ Elena asked quickly.

"Yeah, we just had a little argument." Damon said.

_"Oh…well please tell me you're trying to fix it!"_ Elena huffed.

"Of course I am! The only casualty in our fight last night was her phone." He explained.

_"Gotcha…so did you ask her?"_

"Please don't tell me you called just to ask me that." He growled.

_"So sue me, I'm a little excited!"_ Elena exclaimed. _"So did you?"_ She asked again.

"No, not yet." Damon said and he could vaguely hear some groans in the background. "What is going on over there? Do I even want to know?"

_"I was just telling the girls that you didn't pop the question yet."_ Elena explained and Damon could now fully make out that it was Caroline and Bonnie she was talking to.

_"C'mon Damon! Put a ring on it already!"_ Caroline whined.

"You're lucky she doesn't have vampire hearing right now because you all would have ruined the surprise." Damon gritted.

_"Sorry, Damon. You know us girls, we love weddings."_ Bonnie said._ "Ooh, I wonder what kind of dress she'll have."_ Caroline added and Damon rolled his eyes as the girls now moved their talk of their engagement to wedding dresses.

"It's great that you guys are talking about my girlfriends wedding dress, but right now I'm trying to mend things." He said.

_"That reminds me. I won't be calling about this spell for the remainder of your trip."_ Bonnie said proudly.

"Gee thanks. You couldn't use your judgment to decide that before yesterday's phone call." He remarked sarcastically.

_"Too bad I can't cause you an aneurism over the phone."_ Bonnie grumbled and he could hear Elena rustling the phone away from the witch.

_"Look Damon, we were all just trying to be good friends and that kinda backfired."_ Elena defended.

"Understatement." Damon growled. "But I do appreciate the effort, ladies." He added realizing that they all had good intentions.

_"Thanks Damon! Now go get her!"_ Caroline chirped.

"Talk to you later." He said before hanging up with them. Even though Stefan wasn't here to support his decision it still was nice that he had the girls to help him. Damon turned to walk back outside but a rough snap of his neck sent him crumbling to the floor.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was enjoying her water on the deck when she kept staring at Damon's glass of wine. She knew she shouldn't because it wouldn't make her hangover better, but her temptation got the best of her as she sauntered to the table. She poured herself a generously filled glass when a voice behind her made her freeze.<p>

"It's a little early to be drinking wine, don't you think?" The voice taunted and Cassandra's fingers loosened their grip around the glass, sending it crashing the floor and the wine soaked the wooden deck. She slowly turned to see Klaus standing a couple of feet behind her and she felt the wind get knocked out of her chest. "Now that was a little overdramatic." He smirked gesturing to the spilled wine and crushed glass on the floor. Klaus picked up Damon's glass, dumping the contents on the floor before refilling it and took a large swig. "I'll admit your boyfriend has great taste in wine." He snickered and filled the glass again.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked when she found her voice again. He took another gulp before setting the glass down.

"I'm broadening my horizons." He smirked.

"No, I mean what are you doing right here?" Cassandra growled. She was appalled that he had the nerve, the gall to come here.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, love." Klaus snickered at her, taking another sip.

"Where is Damon?" She asked heatedly.

"Oh your boyfriend is just a little tied up right now." Klaus said casually. "Don't worry, love. He can survive a snapped neck, but you can't."

"Well you're to blame for that." She seethed.

"Nothing personal. How's being human treating you?" He smirked as he circled her like a shark would stalk its prey. She still had a beautiful body for a human, even more so that her skin had a healthy sun kissed glow to it.

"It's been an adjustment, but Damon is helping me." Cassandra crossed her arms across her chest. She was trying to show him that she wasn't scared but she was terrified. Currently she was all alone with a hybrid in the middle of the ocean. She tried not to think about the different ways he could get rid of her. He could just rip her limb from limb, leaving her body parts sprawled out among the deck. Or he could drain her to the point of unconsciousness then dump her body into the ocean, never to be found by anyone.

"You know, I can practically smell your fear." Klaus taunted. "I can't imagine how Damon can control himself when all he can hear is your blood rushing through your veins. I'm surprised that he hasn't ripped your throat out already."

"He's not a brute like you!" Cassandra snapped, wishing she had her fangs. She always felt more powerful with them especially when she was able to growl and snap her teeth at an enemy. Before she knew it, Klaus blurred before her and slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the floor. She gritted her teeth, trying not to show her fear but that hurt like hell. She nursed her bruising cheek as Klaus towered over her.

"Watch your mouth, sweetheart." He growled. "I could make you a hybrid again if you so desire." He said.

"Not on your terms. I'll have my own witch do it." She remarked snidely.

"Next item on the agenda then. Where are they?" Klaus growled.

"What? Where are who?" Cassandra asked him. The hybrid yanked her up off the ground and gripped her chin in his hand.

"Don't play dumb with me, love." He seethed. "My family! I know you and Stefan have done something with them so I think it would be within your best interest to tell me now!"

"The coffins? They were with you! Why would I have anything to do with them?" Cassandra gritted out. Why would Stefan take those coffins? Klaus's grip was only tightening with his rising anger.

"I know Stefan has them. I just need to know where so I hope you don't mind that I search around in that pretty little head of yours." He smirked and Cassandra jerked her head to look away but Klaus gripped her by her neck this time. "Now, where is Stefan keeping my family?" He compelled.

Cassandra felt him probing at her brain but she had no answers for him. She wasn't on vervain this entire trip so she was susceptible to compulsion but Klaus's power would have undone any vervain in her system if she were to have it. "I don't know." She replied robotically and Klaus growled loudly.

"Where are those coffins, Cassandra?" He asked but her answer was the same.

"I don't know." She answered mechanically and she felt Klaus's compulsion melt away. He was hurt; really hurt that his family was gone, and in the hands of Stefan no less. His grip loosened as his fingers ran over the chain and down to the charm where he held it in his palm. His anger just seemed to boil eyeing the silver around her neck. He gripped it tightly, feeling the charm bend and snap beneath his fingers. The metal sliced his skin and little trickles of blood ran down his hand.

"No..." She whimpered but Klaus ripped the necklace from her neck. The chain scratched her skin, little drops of blood rose to the surface. He threw her bloody necklace on the deck of the boat and Cassandra was able to spy the healing cut on his hand. Klaus winded his hand in her hair and held her tight as his eyes were fixated on the tiny red droplets. He growled low in his chest as the sweet smell of her blood invaded his nostrils. He bent his lips down to the skin, his tongue tasting the droplets before running up the column of her neck. She whimpered audibly as she felt his fangs press against the open wound. She tasted just as sweet as the night of the Homecoming dance. He was able to taste some leftover whiskey she drank the night before and it gave her blood an earthy taste. Klaus smirked into her skin, feeling her pulse quicken under his mouth and he teasingly sucked at her pulse point. Cassandra pushed against him with all her might but it wasn't enough to shake the hybrid. Her tears spilled down her cheeks, thinking that this is how she'd die. Not in the comfort of family and friends but in the grip of a beast destined to destroy anything good in this world. She tensed in his hold feeling his fangs scratch her skin, but he drew no blood from her as he continued to suck the raw wound on her neck. Klaus moaned, his mouth nuzzling into her skin as he breathed in her sweet scent and the smell of the sun screen applied to her body. Suddenly he pulled back from her and shoved her to the ground. Her head hit the deck with a sickening crack; a new gash now adorned her forehead and she was unconscious. Klaus crouched down before her and stroked the hair from her eyes.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, my love." He whispered lovingly to her. There was no way he could stand aside and watch her be with another man, namely Damon. He stroked her bruised cheek from where he hit her and gave one final kiss to her lips, wishing that she could kiss him back just once like she had done all those years ago. He cradled her lifeless body in his arms and hoisted her up, walking them to the edge of the boat. He gave her one last look before throwing her body overboard. As he watched her sinking body, he couldn't help but think if things had been different. If he hadn't compelled her to forget him would she have still been as willing as she was back then? He thought about compelling her to leave Damon and forget everything back inMysticFallsbut then her love for him would never be real. That's what he wanted the most, to love and be loved in return. The last of her body fell beneath the depths of the water when he turned to leave. He was right about one thing the night of the Homecoming dance.

If he couldn't have her, then Damon couldn't either.

* * *

><p>Damon groaned, cracking his neck to the side as he rolled over on the floor. He sat up, seeing he was still in the cabin and massaged the kink in his neck. He grumbled before looking around the cabin to see that no one was there. A rush of fear gripped him when he realized he'd been unconscious for who knew how long, leaving Cassandra alone. He bolted back on deck to see it completely empty. His eyes ran over the deck, looking for anything out of place and his breath caught when he saw a smashed wine glass and a smear of blood on the wooden planks. He called for her over and over but was met with silence. He followed the trail of blood to the edge of the boat and Damon felt himself become nauseas just as his mind entertained the thought that she was in the ocean. He pulled off his shirt and dived into the water, keeping his eyes open for anything. It was a graceful movement of brown curls in the distance that sent him swimming right for it. Cassandra's lifeless body was floating in the water, her hair suspended around her, giving her a weightless appeal. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back up to the boat. He laid her body down, assessing that she had a cut on her forehead and at the hollow of her neck but other than that, she looked unharmed. He listened closely and to his relief, he heard her heart beat. It was shallow but it was there, however she wasn't breathing. Damon placed a hand under her neck, elevating it slightly before he started chest compressions on her.<p>

"Come on, come on! Cass, please if you can hear me, I need you to breathe!" He pleaded. After a couple, he pressed his lips to her cold ones, trying to blow air into her lungs. He repeated the process over and over again but with no results. "Cassandra! Hey! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me now!" He said slapping her cheeks. His lips returned to hers and repeated the same treatment until her body jerked. Damon pulled back and Cassandra coughed up the water in her lungs. She turned to the side and sucked in some deep breaths, happy to be breathing again after being deprived of oxygen. Her throat, eyes and nose burned after having water in her entire body.

She turned over on her back, "Damon?" She croaked, hoping it wasn't a dream that he had come to save her.

"Yes. I'm here, baby." He sat her up and split his wrist, guiding her lips to the wound. She latched onto the cut and sucked, feeling her body rejuvenate itself but she still felt so weak. Cassandra felt sleep overcome her as she let go of Damon's wrist. Her head lolled back and went to close her eyes but Damon shook her gently. "No, no. You can't fall asleep on me now." He picked her up bridal style and walked them to the cabin down below. The last thing he needed was her dying with his blood in her system and turning.

"I just wanna sleep, Damon. I'm so tired." She slurred and he laid her down on the bed. Since they had no dry clothes with them, Damon wrapped her up in a big blanket to keep her body warm. He gently stroked her forehead and tried talking to her to keep her awake which worked since she was scared to close her eyes, fearing she would see Klaus again. "He told me he would make me a hybrid again." She murmured quietly. "I told him 'no'."

"Shh, it's alright." He comforted her as he sat with her in his lap, her head on his chest.

"I saw my mom, ya know." She said and he looked questioningly down at her. "Mmhmm, I did. I was walking down this dark tunnel and then I saw this light." She recalled. "And then I saw my mom. She looked just as beautiful as she did all those years ago. I ran to her and just held her. It was so good to feel her again. I told her I was ready to die, I missed her so much but she told me it wasn't my time to go yet. She said, "That young man on earth is breathing his own air into your lungs to save you. Damon loves you so much and he needs you." She told me to turn around and go back to you. I missed them so much; I didn't want to let them go." She told him and he just listened. Apparently she almost died and her mother was telling her to go back to Damon. All he could do was listen to her tell him her story. "I saw my dad too. He said he forgives you."

"For what?" He asked. He always remembered Cassandra's father as a good man, better than his own father. Whenever he wanted to escort Cassandra anywhere aroundMysticFallshe always had to ask her father for permission. Even as a young man, Damon felt nervous asking for such permission even though it was expected of him. He had always known that fathers were very protective of their daughters and Mr. Emerson was the epitome of that principle.

"That you got angry. He knows you love me very much and you just want to protect me." Cassandra replied softly and hugged him tightly while Damon let those words sink in. "Can I go to sleep now?" She asked meekly.

"Yes you can. Goodnight, beautiful. I love you." He whispered and kissed her temple.

"I love you too." She hushed, closing her eyes and resting comfortably against his chest.

Damon didn't know whether to take Cassandra's confession seriously or dismiss it as a lack of oxygen to her brain. He knew that people sometimes saw loved ones that have passed when they were on the brink of death. Damon didn't see anyone when he died, it was quick and painless. All he knew was that he was beyond overjoyed to be holding her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So Klaus thinks Cassandra is dead for good but Damon saved the dayy!<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this one and please review xoxo!**


	20. A Thousand Years

**So excited for you guys to read this one! Some big things will happen ;) Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews and love for this story! Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**A special thank you to HarleyQuinn88 for being my wonderful beta!**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter at TDancer365**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story. Please review :)**

* * *

><p>Damon had taken it upon himself to get the boat back to port and hightail it back to the beach house. If Klaus was still in Italy, Damon's guess was that they had to move their location ASAP. They were currently in a small town in Sicily which was an island off the coast of Italy. Damon figured that Klaus would probably suspect him to go back to Mystic Falls since he found out Cassandra was dead – allegedly. It was a 5050 shot but Damon took the latter option, thinking that Klaus came to Italy to do his deed and go back to creating his hybrid army. Once the couple got back to the house they took every belonging they brought with them, packed them back into their respective suitcases and piled them into the trunk of a car waiting outside for them. They made sure the entire house was cleaned out, leaving nothing behind, including the pieces of Cassandra's smashed blackberry. Damon made a side note to get her a new one. Cassandra was upset to be leaving the house but anxious to see where they would be staying next.

They'd taken a boat to the mainland and then a train up to Rome where Damon rented out a quaint little apartment near the Spanish Steps. After about two days of traveling, Cassandra passed out from utter exhaustion on the first thing she touched, namely the day bed in the front entrance. Damon chuckled to himself and moved his sleeping girlfriend to the bedroom, making sure that she was comfortable in the mess of blankets and pillows. He was maneuvering her out of her clothes when she moaned in her sleep.

"Damon, I'm too tired for sex now." She croaked and Damon laughed out loud. Of course she would think that he wanted sex.

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for that later. I'm just changing your clothes so you'll be more comfortable." He spoke softly and Cassandra nodded sleepily, staying awake just long enough for him to take one of his button-down shirts and put it on her. She snuggled happily down to the pillows and sighed, letting herself fall into a much needed sleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep since Klaus had nearly killed her because she would awake with constant nightmares. Damon pulled the warm blanket over her, tucking her in and for a while he just watched her sleep. She threw her arms around the comfy pillow, nuzzling it closely. Her chest rose and fell with the inhale and exhale of each quiet breath and she'd sometimes even mumble in her sleep. He tucked an out-of-place chocolate curl back behind her ear and kissed her forehead, leaving her to sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>Cassandra hummed to herself feeling a plush mattress beneath her as she turned over in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to get used to the golden rays of sun that were spilling into the bedroom. She took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling fully refreshed and rested, but she didn't feel like doing much except lying in bed. The spot she was currently occupying was much too comfortable to leave. A small frown reached her lips seeing that Damon wasn't in bed with her but she smiled seeing a red rose on the pillow beside her. Giggling lightly, she took the rose in her hand, being mindful of the thorns, and took a big whiff. She loved the smell of fresh flowers, especially since roses were her favorite flower. The rose had a large red bulb, the petals opened just so and she took a moment to feel the softness of them. Cassandra thought it would be best to put the flower in water to keep it from wilting so she climbed out of bed and tried to see which way the kitchen was. She nearly forgot that she was in a new setting and would have to take a tour of the apartment later. She gently pushed the bedroom door open and walked down the small hallway and passed an open room but stopped seeing that Damon was in there. She stepped into the room, even though it wasn't the kitchen, and came to the conclusion that it must have been a drawing room, judging by the open space and the easel in the corner. Damon was sitting in a white chair with a sketch book in his hands as he drew with a piece of charcoal. From where Cassandra was standing she could see it was a drawing of the view from their balcony since she could make out the tops of some buildings. The detail was beautiful, the shading of the shadows and the angular precision of the buildings was just impeccable. She was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her behind him.<p>

"You drew this?" She asked with her eyes still on drawing. Damon turned over his shoulder and beckoned her closer. He gestured for her to sit on his lap which she did and he cradled her close.

"What do you think?" He asked, still eyeing the sketch.

"It's beautiful." She gaped at it. It was even more impressive up close. "I didn't know you drew."

"It's the artist in me." He said simply. "I see you found my rose." He nodded to the flower, still clutched in her grip.

"Yes," Cassandra kissed him sweetly. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He nudged her cheek with his nose. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Can we just be lazy today?"

"Of course. I didn't feel like doing much today anyway."

"And you could draw some more." She offered and carefully ran her fingers over the sketch.

"Mmhmm." He hummed dreamily into her skin.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said and moved off Damon's lap to get to the kitchen but found herself in a guessing game of which way to go. "Uhm, where's the kitchen?"

"Down the hall, to the left." He replied with a laugh. Her human antics were too damn adorable.

"Right." She said with determination and headed down the hallway and turned left like Damon had told her. Cassandra rifled through the cabinets, finally finding a thin glass vase to hold the single rose. She filled it with water and placed the flower inside before placing the vase on a counter above the sink so the rose could get the most sunlight. Cassandra couldn't help but feel bad for the flower since he was all alone but she shrugged wordlessly and caressed the bulb of the flower with her knuckle.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the drawing room she saw that Damon was still in his chair, crouched over his drawing as his hand moved effortlessly across the page.<p>

"What else can you draw?" She asked.

"A lot of things. Mostly landscapes and still lives." He replied, not lifting his eyes from the page.

"How about naked women?" She inquired simply and Damon nearly dropped the piece of charcoal in his hand. His eyes snapped up to her form and he could see that she was blushing slightly. "Like I was thinking that...you could draw me. Naked." Cassandra said and lounged on the couch. She bit her lip as Damon just continued to stare at her. Did she seriously ask him to draw her?

"You cheeky little minx." He smirked at her and she blushed redder.

"Well I'm feeling a little adventurous." She laughed. "So...how about it?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Damon rose from his seat and meandered over to her. He spread a satin blanket on the couch, draping it in random places. He crooked his finger in a "come hither" motion and she stood. Her short stature was so petite that the top of her head reached the bottom of his chin. Damon angled his head to pepper her neck with soft kisses while he undid each button on the shirt. Cassandra's eyes fluttered closed instantly as his warm breath caressed her skin, making her forget that Klaus had done almost the same thing a couple days ago. Shrugging the shirt off her shoulders, Cassandra felt a little chill run up her spine so she pressed her bare body closer to Damon's, hoping to seep up some of his warmth. His arms tangled around her while one hand undid the clip in her hair. The bottoms of her curls tickled the skin on her back. Damon winded a hand in her hair, tilting her head up, "Lie down." He whispered and she did so, but firstly she shimmied out of her panties, quite adorably Damon might add. He positioned her body so she was lounged on the couch with her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. Her other arm was splayed over her hip, the tips of her fingers brushing against her stomach. Her legs were rested one on top of the other and slightly bent at the knees. Damon stepped back and admired her figure. He swept some curls over her shoulder so some strands swirled around her face. She looked absolutely perfect, but she was missing something that Damon couldn't quite put his finger on. He blurred from the room and came back just as quick with an assortment of necklaces in his hands. Since Cassandra's necklace of choice was at the bottom of the ocean somewhere, he wanted another piece to accent in the sketch. He settled on a deep magenta heart shaped pendant with little charms on the chain as well. One was a pearl, a pink gem, a small antique coin, and a turquoise bead. The colors meshed together beautifully and Damon smiled as he latched the chain around her neck. Finally satisfied, he tipped her chin up slightly and pulled the easel from the corner of the room. He sat down and placed his sketch book on the shelf of the easel. "Now, don't move." He said and immediately started to sketch.

Cassandra giggled but then her expression returned to one of seriousness as she tried to model for Damon. She felt very naughty and exposed but she reveled in it. It was a raw kind of beauty that she loved exposing just for him. "I feel like Rose from Titanic." She laughed and Damon's eyes met hers.

"Sexier." He smirked. "Just tilt your head to the left a little." He instructed. "And lower your gaze a little." He said and Cassandra did as he said so their eyes would rest on each other's whenever he lifted his eyes from the sketch.

Damon's hand flew across the paper, getting a clear silhouette of the couch, her body and the bunched up sheet. He drew her dainty feet and strong legs up to the curve of her backside and the dip of her hip. He shaped the arm that was draped over her hip, making it look as if she was lightly caressing her belly. Continuing upward he drew the swell of her bountiful breasts which then climbed up to her collar bone, then shoulders and then into her swan like neck. He sketched her circular face, adding in her pouty lips, tiny nose, strong cheekbones and her perfectly contoured eyebrows. Now that the main sketch was finished, he went back to add in the shading and shadows on her body. He used the pads of his fingertips to smudge the hard lines to make them softer. He darkened in her rosy nipples and her curly hair, the chocolate waves running over her skin like a waterfall. He shadowed underneath her breasts and made sure to accentuate the bareness above her pussy. He drew the necklace, the dark chain and charms contrasting against her soft, smooth skin. Lastly were her eyes. He sketched the shape before adding the dark pupil and iris. To him, her eyes were absolutely stunning. She had these big brown eyes that took in everything around her. They sucked him in and he went willingly. The warm color melted him and anything in its sight. Her long, dark lashes feathered her eyes and Damon took one last look at Cassandra and the sketch. He signed his name and dated his work before dusting his hands off.

Looking at the sketch, Cassandra couldn't help but feel like she was looking into a mirror. Everything about it was perfect, from the beauty marks on her face to the indentation of her belly button.

"You like it?" Damon asked.

"I love it." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>The two of them decided to get dressed and go out to dinner, mainly because Damon could hear Cassandra's growling stomach from across the apartment. They stopped at a little restaurant by the Spanish Steps where they enjoyed a four star dinner, excellent wine and each other's company. Even though Damon wasn't human, he couldn't help his mouth from watering at the delicious foods in front of them. Not to mention there was a delicious little woman sitting in the chair across from him.<p>

"So when exactly do we have to head back to Mystic Falls?" Cassandra asked before taking a generous sip of wine.

"Pretty soon, considering we don't know if Klaus is still here. I don't need him killing you again." Damon replied.

"Agreed. I mean, I just don't understand why he did it. He did love me all those years ago." She mused as she pushed around some food on her plate. She had told Damon that she met Klaus a little while after she was turned and that they fell in love. It was painful information for Damon to hear, but he took it with stride, knowing his girlfriend was no longer in love with the hybrid. "He told me the night of the dance that if he couldn't have me than you couldn't either."

"Well that's reassuring." Damon quipped sarcastically.

"I just feel bad that you had to know that I loved him, but I wanted to be honest with you." She said.

"And for that I am very grateful." He said, reaching across the table to hold her hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "If it makes you feel any better, Katherine compelled me to love her."

She laughed lightly, "It kinda does, but everything with him was real. The only times he compelled me were to forget him."

"Why?"

"I guess he didn't want me figuring out that I was a hybrid like him. I really don't know why he does what he does." She shook her head and dismissed the thought of Klaus completely. She wouldn't let him ruin her trip – granted he tried to kill her and almost succeeded. "So…I've decided."

"Decided what?" Damon asked.

"That either way this thing goes, I wanna be part of the supernatural race again." Cassandra said with a smile. "I know that we'll be taking a lot of risks, but I felt helpless the other day and I don't want to feel that again." She explained and Damon knew the risks were high but he was anxious to have his favorite hybrid back. "Besides, I never got to enjoy turning without a full moon." She mused.

Damon chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'd _love_ to see that."

"Oh, I know you would." She smirked.

"Mmm, you on all fours. Sounds tempting."

"Easy, babe. We didn't get there yet." She laughed, but then her mind wandered to another thought. "Klaus did say something else." She said and Damon waited for her to continue. "He said that Stefan took his family. He thought I had something to do with it."

"Stefan took the coffins?" Damon said exasperatedly and Cassandra nodded. "God dammit, Stefan." He growled.

"I mean, why would he do that? That's practically a suicide mission! Does he plan on waking Klaus's family to turn them against him?" Cassandra asked.

"I have no idea, but we're all in for it when we get back." He said.

"Please, do you know how hard it was to get Rebekah used to the 21st century? Imagine getting Klaus's other siblings adjusted."

"That and we'll also have to get them to agree with the idea of killing their brother." Damon grumbled.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the couple went to the Spanish Steps. It was a normal hangout for tourists and Italian citizens alike. People would stay there all night playing music, dancing, singing and drinking. Damon left them to get more wine and Cassandra was enjoying the company of the guitar player when someone tapped her on her shoulder.<p>

"Ciao bella! Volete po 'di vino?" _[Hello beautiful! Would you like some wine?]_ He asked. He was beautiful. Short blonde hair and soft brown eyes but something about him was off. Cassandra could feel it in the air. Perhaps she still had a strong sense of intuition even though she was no longer supernatural.

"No, grazie. Il mio ragazzo ci sta portando un pó." _[No, thank you. My boyfriend is bringing us some.]_ She replied, feeling a little uneasy in this man's presence.

"Beh il tuo ragazzo non è qui adesso. Cosí si vuole mi segue." _[Well your boyfriend's not here now. So you want to follow me.]_ He compelled and she smirked back at him. Her vervain necklace was stopping this man from getting what he wanted. Damon had put some vervain in her necklaces as a precaution.

"I said no. Now please leave me alone." Cassandra said, quickly getting angry with this man's advances. She got up and hurried herself down the steps. She needed to get away from him since he was a vampire. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the man was gone but walking a few steps further she smashed right into him. He took her and blurred them to a small alleyway in between the buildings and stared down at her.

"Boyfriend's not here to save you now, is he?" He taunted.

"Well maybe you should learn how to tell who is wearing vervain and who isn't." She glared.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" He asked her.

"That's not the important thing." She said and her hand shot out to his nose. A cracking noise signaling she'd broken it and the vampire howled in pain. Sure, she was a human but she'd put up a fight against this arrogant asshole. No doubt this vampire was strong, judging by the bruising on Cassandra's knuckles, but the vervain incident alerted her that he must be a newly turned vampire. His nose healed quickly and he gripped her upper arms tightly. Cassandra struggled, kicking and screaming in his grasp to get someone to hear her. His hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back roughly, exposing her smooth neck.

"Delicious." He murmured and licked her skin. She kicked him in the groin and out of nowhere a shadow tackled him down. Cassandra saw Damon snarling and growling at the other vampire.

"Stay away from her!" Damon growled. He was livid that a vampire would dare make a move on her. His scent was all over her and this other vampire would have picked up on that. Guess this guy was a bit of a dimwit.

The other vampire got to his feet and crouched over, his fangs elongating. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I'm very hungry and your little girlfriend will satisfy me just fine." He smirked, licking his lips at the thought of Cassandra's blood sliding down his throat.

"Well you can't do that." Damon sneered and gripped the vampire's throat and smashing him into the wall. "Cause she's mine." He plunged his hand through the other vampire's chest and pulled out his heart in one quick jerk. Damon's brute force scared her slightly but another part of it thrilled her. She'd be lying if she didn't think Damon's possessiveness didn't arouse her. Damon kicked the vampire's body, sending it to the other side of the alley. His eyes were wild and his breaths shallow as he tried to calm his anger.

"Damon, easy." She said quietly.

"He touched you!" He spit angrily. "He fucking _touched_ you!" His fist smashed into the brick wall, splintering it completely and making little chips fly everywhere.

"I know but he's gone now." She said but Damon didn't listen as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"No, you don't understand." He breathed into her neck. The scent of the other vampire entered his nostrils and his anger flared up again. His hand tangled into her hair and yanked her curls. She whimpered a little but the feeling of his breath on her skin made her legs quiver. "His scent is all over you." He growled. "And…and I have to make it go away."

Now she understood what he meant. It was a possession thing. It was especially stronger if vampires were marked by one another. If a vampire marked his or her mate and some other vampire imposed on this bond then it would send the vampire into a fit of rage. It was a need to completely erase the other vampire's scent from his mate. Cassandra heard this was prevalent in werewolves, but it did happen with vampires as well. She would probably feel the same way if the situation were reversed. If some bleach blonde tramp came on to him, Cassandra would fuck the thought out of his head.

Cassandra felt him nibble at her neck, growling lightly as his fingers tightened in her hair. "Then do it. Take it away." She moaned and Damon smothered his lips over hers.

* * *

><p>In their passionate moment, Damon pushed her against the wall of their apartment rather roughly and Cassandra let out a grunt. It hurt a little bit but she didn't mind it. She liked seeing this feral, wild side of him. She bit his bottom lip and pulled it through her teeth. "I want you to claim me in the way a vampire would." She rasped. Damon's body shivered, her words were feeding his need to cover her with his scent. Her hands found their way underneath his shirt and she traced his hard stomach. "I want you to be rough with me, Damon." She whispered huskily as she scratched her nails against his skin. He hissed momentarily before crushing his mouth on hers. Cassandra moaned, feeling his tongue probe hers and her fingers moved from his chest to burying themselves in his lush hair.<p>

She suddenly heard a tear and felt a cool wind engulf her body. Breaking the kiss, she looked down to see her dress in shreds while Damon had a sly smirk on his face. "It was in my way." He said with a shrug and she giggled.

"I didn't say a word." She laughed and threw herself at him. Damon went to move them to the bedroom but Cassandra tightened her hold on him. "No...right here." She breathed in between kisses and Damon smirked against her lips. Her hands went to the collar of his shirt and tried to rip it off him but she was trembling with the thought of what would transpire tonight.

"Need a little help there?" Damon quipped.

"Shut up. They make it look a lot easier in movies." She panted and Damon's hands covered hers as he ripped the shirt down the middle. Cassandra growled, raking her nails down his chest before popping the button open on his jeans and slipping her hands beneath the fabric to curl around his member. Damon moaned as he braced his hand on the wall behind her, his other hand cupping her face to pull her close and kiss her. She pumped him tentatively at first, feeling him harden at her ministrations. Suddenly Damon tossed her on the couch he drew her on earlier and blurred right in front of her. He yanked her down by her ankle and flipped her over to rest on her hands and knees. He roughly ripped her panties off and threw them across the room. He showered her supple ass with kisses, getting closer and closer to her dripping heat. His tongue swirled around her slit and Cassandra stiffened. He plunged his tongue deep within her, wiggling it around until finally thrusting it in and out. "Damon!" She keened out loud; her back arching and she braced her arms on the back of the couch. He switched his pace from slow, deep thrusts to quick, sharp pulses; nearly sending Cassandra over the edge but he would always stop just before she toppled over.

"Don't worry, I'll make you cum." Damon whispered, kissing her right cheek tenderly. His fingers made little circles over her skin before dipping down to her wetness and sliding his fingers inside. "I'll make you cum so hard you'll forget your fucking name." He thrust his fingers roughly, stretching her.

"Please…" She whimpered, feeling Damon's fingers still before reaching higher to rub her g-spot. Her body shivered as he worked the spot over and over again. He changed his strokes to a pulling motion and that sent Cassandra into a haze of ecstasy. "I'm so close!" She screamed as Damon increased the speed of his pace, his fingers making a sloshing noise inside her. The spot was filling up quickly and Cassandra nearly felt herself exploding, but Damon spanked her hard.

"Na ah ah. Hold it in. Don't cum yet." He growled, compelling her as his fingers curling inside her. Her vervain necklace was lost in the pile of her clothes on the floor. He smirked against her skin as she groaned, feeling his compulsion take hold on her.

"Damon, I can't hold it." She whined. "I-I can't." Her body suddenly convulsed and her knuckles were turning white from her grip on the back of the couch. Her nails scratched the fabric as her back arched higher. Cassandra tried holding it in, oh did she try, but it was just too much. "I…Oh my god, Damon! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed and Damon didn't need to be told twice.

"Cum, sweetheart." He moaned, lifting his compulsion. He felt her pussy squeezing his fingers and he knew she was ready to squirt. He tapped her g-spot until she couldn't hold it anymore and removed his fingers, letting her juices spurt everywhere. "Again." He compelled and she took in a sharp breath, her back arching even further as she squirted again. To heighten her orgasm further, Damon sliced the firm skin of her ass with his fangs. He held her hips as he drank from her, careful not to rip her skin further. Her body continued to convulse, unable to stop. Orgasm after orgasm she screamed in utter delight, her limbs becoming numb with absolute pleasure.

"And again." He compelled and her body went rigid once more as she came a third time.

"Fuck! Yes, Damon! Oh God!" Cassandra moaned feeling her juices run down her thighs as her body continued to spasm. She looked absolutely breathtaking as she writhed in absolute pleasure and Damon took great pride in making her cum so hard. As her tremors calmed, Damon skimmed his hands over her sweaty skin and showered her backside with kisses. Cassandra bucked in short pulses, her senses were so sensitive and over-stimulated. She shuddered under his touch, her breathing erratic as she tried to calm her heart rate. "That was..." She panted.

"Incredible? Amazing? Out of this world?" Damon smirked as he gave her skin a kiss for each term.

"All of the above." She breathed.

"And I haven't even got started yet." He said before blurring them to the bedroom. Damon pinned her down beneath him, kissing her passionately. His jeans and boxers were off before she could even entertain the thought of taking them off herself and she felt his hardness pressing into her belly. Their tongues wrestled wildly and Cassandra locked her legs around his waist. With all of the force she had in her human body, Cassandra rolled them over to rest atop Damon's hips. She broke the kiss, running a hand through her hair and Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Don't underestimate us humans." She giggled. "When we want something, we get it."

"And what exactly to you want?" Damon smirked.

Cassandra bent down to Damon's chest, placing a kiss over his heart. "You." She answered him with such confidence. "I want you." She whispered into his skin and Damon cupped her cheek, bringing her face to him so their lips could meet once more.

* * *

><p>Many hours of passionate love making later, Damon and Cassandra lay in bed with the sheets tangled around their flushed bodies. The two were completely and utterly satisfied. Damon felt all high and mighty now that his scent was covering Cassandra's body. He kissed, licked and sucked every inch of her body and Cassandra shivered in delight. They thoroughly enjoyed teasing and tasting the each other as the night went on. Damon's chin was resting on her stomach while Cassandra looked down at him, combing through his hair.<p>

"I love you." Damon whispered and kissed her belly.

"I love you too." She said sweetly as he traced little hearts with his fingers over her ribs. Cassandra hummed to herself, she was still basking in the afterglow of being made love to by the Damon Salvatore. He stole a look up at her and he never saw her look more beautiful. No matter if she was a human or hybrid, she was his. Her face was slightly flushed, her wild chocolate curls splayed over the mattress and the moonlight played over the curves and dips of her body.

"Marry me?" He asked her and Cassandra's eyes suddenly widened.

"What?" She hushed, hoping her ears didn't betray her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked again and Cassandra sat up.

"I…" She started but she couldn't find her own voice. Damon shifted to grip a ring box from under his pillow and situated himself on his knees.

"When I said I wanted to spend each waking moment with you…I meant it. Cassandra, you mean the world to me and I can't live without you. I say it all the time, but it's true. Please make me the happiest man – vampire in the world and marry me?" Damon said and Cassandra continued to stare at him, completely speechless. He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh, my God." Cassandra gasped as she started to cry. "I'm gonna kill you for making me cry." She said through her tears and Damon laughed a little. "Yes! Yes, yes and yes! A million times yes!" She shouted happily and Damon let out a sigh of relief before slipping the ring on her finger.

"Thank God!" He breathed before pulling her close, kissing her passionately and Cassandra returned his passion whole heartedly. She threw her arms around his neck as her tears of joy stained her cheeks and his. Damon held her tightly with no intention of letting her go as he kissed her more. They broke apart slightly; needing oxygen and Cassandra flexed her fingers to look down at the ring. It had a platinum band with three round diamonds. It sparkled brightly in the moonlight. "Oh my God, Damon! It's beautiful!" She gushed, examining the stones.

"You scared me a little there when you lost your voice." He smirked and kissed her cheek. Little tears ran down her cheeks and Damon's thumb wiped them away. She leaned her head on his chest as more tears fell. She sniffled slightly and Damon cradled her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So Damon popped the question! YAY! Hope you guys enjoy and please review :)<strong>


	21. Your Guardian Angel

**Hello all! Hope you had a fantastic New Years Eve! I celebrated with cotton candy vodka shots ;) Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the lovely reviews and well wishes for the holidays and the new year! I send all that love right back to you xoxo!**

***I will be getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow morning so if I do not respond to your reviews - that's why.* **

**And who else is super excited for The Vampire Diaries to return on Thursday Jan 5th? I AMM! Hopefully the pain meds won't make me too loopy ;)**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 - love, love, love her :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Cassandra awoke the following morning to the feeling of a warm body next to her. Opening her eyes, she stole a look up at Damon, who was still sound asleep. She brushed his hair out of his eyes, but a glint on her finger caught her attention. She stared down at the engagement ring in absolute awe that Damon had proposed to her. It was so out of the blue and unexpected that her human heart nearly stopped when he asked her. She wiggled out of his grip and tip toed out of bed. She was surprisingly quiet and didn't wake him. Perhaps he was still exhausted from last night's activities. After he popped the question, the two made love long into the morning hours. Bless his incredible vampire stamina.<p>

She took one last look at her sleeping vampire and smiled. He looked handsome even in his sleep. She chuckled softly, watching him take a pillow and snuggle into it. She walked through the apartment to the kitchen when a faint ringing noise caught her attention. She followed the sound, wishing she had vampire hearing and speed to find the item, but quickly came across Damon's cell phone which was ringing in the pocket of his jeans. Cassandra smirked to herself, remembering last night's escapades before stealing a glance at the caller ID and picking up the call.

"Hey, Elena." Cassandra whispered into the speaker as she picked up Damon's shirt from the floor and shrugged it on her shoulders.

_"Cassandra? Oh, hey! Damon told me what happened with your phone."_ Elena spoke cheerfully. _"Wait, why are we whispering?"_ She asked.

"Damon's asleep." Cassandra replied in a quiet tone, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear while she buttoned up the shirt, but then realized that Damon helped her to rip the buttons off last night. Coming to a compromise, she hugged the shirt close to her body.

_"Oh, alright. So, how's your vacation going?"_

"It's going really well." She said, smiling widely as she looked down at the ring on her finger. "Listen, I have to tell you something..." She trailed off. Firstly she wasn't sure if she should even tell Elena that Damon proposed. She felt bad enough for the poor girl since she had lost Stefan so suddenly, but part of her wanted to tell everyone she knew.

_"Yeah...?"_ Elena prodded.

"I'm...I'm engaged." Cassandra said.

Silence. That's what Cassandra was met with for what seemed like forever until she heard Elena scream over the phone.

_"I knew it! I knew it!"_ She yelled. _"Guys! He did it!"_ She called and Cassandra wrinkled her nose.

"Who's with you?" She asked.

_"It's the girls! See, we knew that Damon was going to propose but we didn't know when so we placed bets."_ Elena explained. _"I win! I win!"_

"Wait, you guys knew this entire time?" Cassandra asked.

_"Yep! Damon told me first and swore me to secrecy, but I just had to tell Bonnie and Caroline."_ Elena replied and Cassandra heard shuffling feet moving towards the kitchen so she figured Damon was up.

_"I wanna see that ring when you get back!"_ Caroline screamed.

"You will, I promise." Cassandra said and she looked up to see Damon stroll into the kitchen wearing nothing but his trademark smirk. He waved coyly and Cassandra pointed to the phone attached to her ear. "The girl's wish their congratulations."

"Do they now?" Damon smirked and Cassandra's eyes wandered down his body to see he was erect for her.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'm making breakfast." Cassandra said into the speaker as she watched Damon saunter behind her.

_"What? Wait, no! We want details!"_ The girl's protested but Damon plucked the phone out of Cassandra's hand.

"Sorry, ladies. Cassandra is currently satisfying her fiancé." Damon smirked before hanging up the phone.

"I was almost done." Cassandra whined but Damon placed the phone down on the counter.

"Is it a crime that I want to enjoy my new fiancé?" He asked.

"Nope, but I missed them." She pouted and Damon kissed her lips tenderly.

"We'll see them soon." He said, picking her up to sit on the counter. "What are doing up so early?"

"I wanted to make breakfast and surprise you." She replied simply as she rested her arms over his strong shoulders. He caught her hand and kissed where the engagement ring rested on her finger. "I still can't believe it." She whispered.

"Neither can I." He chuckled.

"Did you know they were taking bets on when you were going to pop the question?" Cassandra giggled.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Elena knew the night of the Homecoming dance and I guess she told the other two." He said.

"Don't be angry at them, they're just excited. I can't wait to see you in a tux." She smirked.

"And I can't wait to see you in some wedding lingerie."

Cassandra wiggled her eyebrows at him before leaning forward and kissing him gently. Damon deepened the kiss, sliding the shirt off her shoulders and palming her breasts. She shivered, feeling his thumbs caress her rosy nipples and leaving goose bumps in his wake. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer and Cassandra winded her legs around his waist. Damon angled her head back to nibble at her neck, his arms skimming down her back to rest on her supple backside.

"Do we have time for a quickie before we have to leave for the airport?" She moaned. Yes, sadly, today was the day they would leave Italy behind to go back to Mystic Falls.

"So much for breakfast." Damon breathed into her skin as he pulled her forward, the tip of his cock resting against her entrance. She gripped him, pumping him a few times while kissing him passionately. "Do you see what you do to me?" He moaned as she rubbed her thumb over the underside of his cock. "You make me so hard, you know that?" Cassandra just smirked against his lips as she pushed him into her slick pussy. Her head fell back, her long curls tickling her back as Damon peppered her neck with kisses.

"Ohh, Damon…" She moaned and scratched her nails against his back. He pulled all the way out of her, oh-so-slowly before pushing himself back in again at an even slower pace. Cassandra bit her lip to keep from screaming, the ache between her legs needed to be quelled. She arched her back and Damon bent down to suckle a nipple in his mouth. His teeth clamped down over the hardened peak, pulling a gasp from his lover's lips. His eyes were glued to the site of his cock being buried deep inside her to the hilt. The view alone was enough to make him come undone. Damon hoisted her up off the counter while thrusting into her at a ravenous pace. She clung to him, unable to think straight as his cock pistoned inside her pulsing heat. He pushed her against the wall and angled his hips, which then released another string of incoherent phrases from his lover. Cassandra pressed her heels into his firm behind to get him as close to her as possible.

"You're so perfect. So tight and so wet." He groaned into her neck before biting her with his blunt teeth. Cassandra shivered, pressing her face into the place where his shoulder and neck met. Wanting to experiment on her own, Cassandra softly sucked the skin on his shoulder, nibbling with her teeth and she felt Damon tremble. She loved it whenever Damon bit her and it looked like he was enjoying when she gently bit him. Her tongue slid over the skin before circling over one spot. Feeling a little bolder she bit hard and Damon roared, his thrusts becoming faster and more desperate for a release.

"Does that feel good, baby?" She cooed in his ear, her tongue swirling over the lobe before gripping it with her teeth and pulling roughly.

"Fuck, yes! Bite me again." He growled and Cassandra complied. She bit harder, feeling the skin break and his blood pour into her mouth. Damon's cock twitched inside her and he threw his head back before biting her neck. She moaned loudly against his skin, sucking his blood hungrily as she tightened around him, milking his cock for all it was worth. Her juices slicked him as her orgasm made her body tremble with delight.

"Mmm, no one does it like you." She rasped and kissed the healing bite wound on his shoulder. Damon shivered, his hands skimming down her body to rest on her ass and Cassandra felt a little twinge of pain from the bite mark he gave her last night. "I think I need some more of your blood." She groaned.

"Here, lemme kiss it for you." Damon said in a baby voice and gently brushed his fingers over the sensitive area. It was a kind of pleasurable pain that made Cassandra's body quiver in his grip.

"Ouch! Damon, I'm serious!" Cassandra squealed, trying to climb away from his prying hands. He chuckled, nibbling on her neck and moved his grip to rest on her thighs. "You're not allowed to bite my ass anymore." She grumbled.

"As I recall, your orgasm was singing a different tune." He smirked and gently kissed her. "You wanna shower?" Cassandra nodded sleepily against him, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. "What, no round two?"

"Oh, shut up." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Look, I love you guys, but I'm still human and it hurts when you guys pile on top of me like this!" Cassandra groaned, trying to move her limbs.<p>

Cassandra was damn near tackled as she came through the front door of the boarding house. Little did she and Damon know that the girl's were waiting for them when they got back. The rest of them groaned at the weight of their pileup while Damon just shook his head.

"Sorry! We just missed you!" Caroline squealed after picking herself up and helping the girls up as well. She pulled Cassandra into a hug, then Bonnie, then Elena, each of them hugging her and Damon tightly as if they hadn't seen them in years.

"I missed you girls too." Cassandra smiled.

"So…" Bonnie started and the girls bubbled with excitement. Cassandra held out her hand wordlessly and the girl's eyes traveled down her arm to the impressive rock on her finger. They were all silent until they started jumping around and screaming, each trying to see the ring.

"Wow! That's stunning!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Oh my God! It's gorgeous!" Caroline gushed.

"Those diamonds are beautiful!" Elena squealed.

"I think they all approve, babe." Cassandra giggled and Damon smirked.

"Man, Damon. You've got good taste in rings." Caroline said, taking a closer look at the ring.

"Thanks ladies." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and gave Cassandra a quick kiss. She hauled up her suitcase in her hands, wobbling a little from the weight of it. "I'll do that, Cass. Spend some time with the girls." He said, taking the suitcase from her and made a mad dash for the stairs before she made a protest.

"So, what's happened since we've been gone?" Cassandra asked the group.

"Same shit, different day." Caroline said.

"Still haven't heard from Stefan?" She asked the girls and each of them shook their heads while Elena sported a frown. "Alright, well I'm sure he's fine." She said, trying to ease the painful silence.

"Oh, Cassandra, I've got some news on the spell if you want to hear it." Bonnie said, thankful to change the subject.

"Okay, great. I'll meet you girls in the living room."

* * *

><p>"As far as I know the risks are still present however I practiced while you guys were gone and I feel more confident about performing the spell." Bonnie said.<p>

"What ingredients do we need?" Damon asked with his arm around Cassandra's shoulder.

"Some hybrid blood and vampire blood. It was originally werewolf but since a hybrid has to be a werewolf in order to be turned into a hybrid, so the hybrid blood would work since the base of the bloodline is werewolf." The witch answered as she flipped through the old pages of her grimoire. "And some other herbs and knick knacks but I can handle those."

"Sounds easy enough." He said. "Tyler and I will donate."

"Uhm, we've got a little problem." Cassandra said and the group all looked to her. "Klaus allegedly killed me when we were on our vacation. Tyler can't know I'm alive because he's loyal to Klaus and will surely tell him that I'm alive." She explained.

"Ooh, that is problematic." Elena said. "Wait, Klaus tried to kill you?"

"Yes ma'am. Tried to drown me." Cassandra said and the girls were silent once again.

"Oh my God..." Bonnie murmured and Cassandra just nodded. She was livid with Klaus and promised herself that she'd have a hand in his demise.

"That's why I want to be a hybrid again so badly. I don't ever want to be weaker than him." Cassandra said.

"Don't worry about Tyler; I'll convince him to make his donation." Damon gloated.

"What else has to be done?" Caroline asked.

"The subject of the spell, namely Cassandra, will have to allow both auras to enter her body. The vampire and hybrid blood will be burned with some herbs and the rest of it is hard to explain, but I have to warn you that if this spell works all the way through that you will be very weak for quite some time." Bonnie explained.

"I understand, Bonnie. I'll have to recover."

"I can do it today if you are ready." The witch said.

Cassandra looked unsure, as if she wanted to wait but a squeeze of her hand from Damon assured her. She smiled at him before turning back to Bonnie, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>The group all stood around as they watched Bonnie light the candles and gather the materials for the spell. The two kinds of blood sat in their respective bowls while the herbs and such were resting on the table. Surprisingly, Damon had come through getting Tyler's blood. The group didn't ask how it was done, they were just happy he was able to get it without Damon getting bit again. Damon had given his blood willingly, of course, and he took a spot standing next to Cassandra as they both watched Bonnie work. All of the candles were lit and Bonnie returned to where her grimoire was perched on a small coffee table. She chanted slowly over some herbs, taking handfuls and sprinkling pinches in the respective blood bowls. The witch said a spell over the bowls and they suddenly caught fire.<p>

Bonnie smiled, "We're ready."

Cassandra turned to Damon; she could practically see the fear in his eyes. She was scared too – terrified was the better word but Cassandra trusted Bonnie with her life. She smiled sweetly, cupping his face and bringing his lips down to hers in a tender kiss. Her thumbs brushed gently over his jaw bone as his lips moved softly over hers. She broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his before pulling back to look in his blue eyes.

"I'll see you on the other side." She joked and he chuckled slightly. Cassandra gave his hand a gentle squeeze before walking into the center of the circle of candles. She lay down carefully, being mindful of the flames and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before exhaling. "Let's do this, Bonnie." She said and Bonnie flipped the page of her grimoire.

The witch placed one hand over each bowl; her eyes squinted in intense concentration as she started the spell. The flame in each bowl grew higher and brighter as the spell went on. Wisps of smoke rose from the bowls. The smoke above the hybrid bowl made a picture of a wolf that was howling at the moon before swirling over to Cassandra and being inhaled up her nostrils and through her mouth. Her back arched as if she was taking in a breath of air and her eyes opened to reveal an amber hue before closing once again. Bonnie then turned to the bowl of vampire blood and the same process repeated, the smoke swirling in some abstract pattern before an ear splitting scream came from nowhere. The wisps meandered to Cassandra, entering her body again and her eyes opened turning a blood red with little veins spidering underneath her eyes. The flames in the bowls extinguished by themselves, the blood completely drained. Bonnie did a final chant over Cassandra's body and the flames in the candles around her went out simultaneously.

The room was so silent that if a pin was to drop the sound would be heard. They all waited patiently for Cassandra to wake up. Anything could happen at this point. She could wake up and be fine or the spell could have totally gone haywire. Damon was biting his nails down to the bone while the girls were ringing their hands in their laps. No one said anything until Damon was able to catch a movement. Cassandra's fingers flexed slowly before clenching and unclenching her hand. Her eyes danced beneath her closed lids and Damon whisked her up to his room. He laid her down on the bed, fluffing the pillow behind her head when he heard Bonnie come up behind him.

"Her body is tired from the spell. Her aura will have to adjust and recover." Bonnie said. "She'll be hungry when she gets up. Just make sure to moderate how much she drinks." She handed him a blood bag.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because her blood lust will be very high and she can't drink it all at once. This way, her bloodlust will be regulated as opposed to starting back at square one." Bonnie answered. Damon nodded simply and Bonnie left them in peace. He waited patiently for her to wake up, his mind swirling with the possibilities of what could happen when she woke up. He spoke to her in an effort to get her up faster but he knew that she needed to recover. He was able to see the external change in her body as her skin smoothed over like porcelain. Her hair wasn't as disoriented and formed into tighter and shinier curls. Her muscles were more defined under her skin and the little bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep vanished as well. All in all it was an amazing thing to see. It was quiet for what felt like hours until her eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath.

"Easy, Cassandra. You're alright." He said while stroking her hair. Her big brown eyes scanned the room around her before resting on Damon. He just looked at her, speechless, begging and praying that she remembered him. Her eyes bore into his soul like so many times they'd done before. She was silent for a while before cracking a smile and throwing her arms around his neck. She smiled against his skin and her eyes darted up to the doorway and she waved to them. The girls smiled, letting out a breath of relief that she was alright. Damon whispered words of love in her ear but she couldn't concentrate on that when his blood was so close to her mouth. Like clockwork, her fangs dropped down from her upper gums and the veins sprouted under her eyes. She nuzzled his neck, letting out a low moan at the thought of piercing his smooth alabaster skin. Damon immediately pulled back from her and ripped the top of the bag open. Cassandra snatched the bag and drank from it as if her behavior was a second nature, but Damon didn't let her drink for long. He took the bag from her and she growled, reaching over him to get the blood back, but he just pulled it further away from her.

"I'm hungry!" She snarled.

"You can't have too much right now, witch doctor's orders." Damon replied, but the blood lust was blinding her.

"I don't care, Damon! I'm so hungry!" She growled, her eyes a deep blood red color and her lip curling up to expose her fangs. He cradled her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Hey! Listen to me, you have to relax." He said and she was starting to hyperventilate. "Shh, look at me. I need you to watch my face, okay?" He allowed his face to morph just like hers. "Close your eyes and listen to my breathing." He started to breathe in and out and Cassandra matched him until she felt her features seep back under her skin. They both opened their eyes and saw they had returned back to normal. "Okay, you're okay."

She nodded. "It worked. The spell worked."

"Yep." Damon said popping the 'p'.

"Oh, my gosh." She gaped, smiling from ear to ear.

"Bonnie said your body has to recover from the spell."

"Oh, well I am kinda tired." Cassandra yawned.

"Then sleep it off. I'll wake you up every so often so you can feed." He said and Cassandra snuggled under the covers. As each feeding went on, Cassandra felt her strength slowly replenishing and Cassandra was more than happy to be back. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon stayed with her the entire time. She felt like her friends were visiting her in the hospital after a surgery, but Cassandra was soaking in all the support of her friends.

* * *

><p>Damon carried Cassandra to the adjoining bathroom in his room and placed her down gently in the full tub. The warm water engulfed her skin and she skimmed her fingers through the bubbles. She sunk down in the water, letting her curls dangle over the edge.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as he sat himself on the marble.

"Much better. My limbs are just weak. They feel like jello." She said, gathering up some bubbles in her hands and blowing them at him. He winked at her and popped the bubbles as they floated up to him. "It feels good to be back." She smiled.

"What are we gonna do about Klaus? We can't hide you forever." Damon said.

"That's true, but I don't plan on backing down from him." She said seriously. "Let him come, 'cause I'll be ready for him."

"That's my girl." Damon smiled down at her, his fingers joining hers as they skimmed through the warm water. Finally, things were getting back to normal; however normalcy never lasts long in Mystic Falls. At least he had Cassandra back. That was all that really mattered to him – that and the fact that they were engaged. Damon could say that he was finally happy in all his one hundred and some odd years of life.

He flicked little droplets at Cassandra's cheek and she gasped in mock offence. She gave him a challenging glare and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Cassandra leaned back, seeming to submit until she blurred to pull Damon into the tub with her. He sputtered water out of his mouth while Cassandra laughed out loud seeing Damon soaking wet. Damon shook his hair out, the droplets wetting Cassandra's face. She smirked smugly and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You just can't keep your hands off me." He smirked and pulled her closer to sit on his lap.

"Remember, I'm a hybrid now so you'd better watch yourself." Cassandra wiggled her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Damon said before cupping the back of her neck and kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>So Cassandra is back to her badass hybrid self ;) Can't wait till TVD is back - literally counting down the seconds!<strong>

**Please review! It will make my teeth feel better :)**


	22. The New Deal

**Firstly, I have to say WOW! The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was crazy! I really cannot thank you guys enough for reading and supporting this story. I love each and every review (even the anonymous ones that I can't personally reply too lol! I still love you all anyway!) And thanks so much again for the well wishes for my wisdom teeth. I'm doing much better and watching the new episode definitely brought the swelling down ;)**

**That Delena kiss - at first I was like, "Woahhh..." Secondly, I was like, "Fuck! Now I have to change all this!" I fully intend on having Damon and Cassandra go strong so don't worry.**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn 88 - You have taught me so much as a writer that even if I'm getting better I don't think I'd wanna not have you beta ;) P.S. Check out her Damon/OC**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra glided her way down the steps and pranced into the kitchen to get herself a blood bag. About a week had gone by and she was already back to her normal hybrid self. Things had been quiet in Mystic Falls ever since they'd gotten back and she was happy for that. However, Cassandra knew that Klaus would be coming back for his family soon. A creak of a floorboard caught her attention and made her stop dead in her tracks. She zeroed in on the sound and moved through the house to the library. Her ears perked at a rush of air and she darted into action. She gripped whatever was causing the sounds and threw it to the ground. She hovered over the intruder, holding its neck tightly and growling at first but then let up to see that it was just Damon.<p>

"You think you're real funny, don't you?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hilarious." Damon deadpanned as he remained beneath her. "You know, this isn't too bad a position to be in." He smirked.

"Oh, really? Humor me, please." Cassandra said.

"Well, I can't help but see how good that shirt looks on you." He said seductively as he danced his hands up and down her sides. To Cassandra, it was just a navy blue V-neck t-shirt, but to Damon it was more than that. It conformed to her body in the most perfect way while accentuating her curves. The V was low enough so the tops of her breasts were seen and from Damon's position, they looked as if they would spill over. He wasn't exactly complaining.

"Aww, thanks babe. And to what do I owe this pleasure of tackling you to the floor this morning?" She asked.

"I'm just making sure you've still got it." Damon smirked.

"And whatever made you think that I lost it in the first place?" She laughed.

"Nothing. Just making sure." He said and propped his hands behind his head.

"Hmm, now that I've caught you..." Cassandra trailed off as she stretched her legs out horizontally, doing a split over Damon's mid section. "What am I going to do with you?" She whispered huskily and placed her hands on his chest.

"By all means, take me as your prisoner." He wiggled his eyebrows at her

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She giggled and leaned down to his lips. The smell of liquor immediately hit her nostrils. "Day drunk again?"

"Mmhmm." Damon hummed and Cassandra moved off him to help him get up. He meandered over to the bar and uncapped a container of scotch. This had pretty much been a mundane activity since they got back. She could tell he was worried about Stefan. What guy wouldn't be worried if his brother has gone completely off the edge and stolen their enemy's family?

"You wanna talk about it?" She inquired and Damon just shrugged his shoulders. Cassandra frowned that he was hiding his emotions but she'd unthaw him. She stood behind him and ran her fingers over his back before kneading his tense shoulders. Damon sighed, his muscles already relaxing and he closed his eyes as he relished in the feeling. "I know you're worried about Stefan." She whispered in his ear and placed a little kiss under his ear lobe.

"I'm on edge, yes." Damon mused and took a long swig of bourbon. "Stefan is…gone." He said gravely. "And Klaus hasn't made a move yet and what exactly will he think when he sees you alive and well?"

"I told you not to worry about me." She said and turned him to face her. "I'm a big girl, right?" She smiled slightly but Damon didn't return it.

"I just don't want him to take you away from me." Damon said sadly and placed the glass down on the bar. He didn't even want to think of the mere possibility of her not being in his life. The pain hurt too much. She frowned, her eyes pricking with tears. In all her life she never met anyone who cared about her more than Damon. Cassandra spied the engagement ring on her finger as it glimmered brightly in the sunlight. She knew that it was a symbol of eternal love and she'd make damn well sure that this promise was kept.

"Damon," Cassandra turned him to face her and cupped his cheeks. "I won't let that happen. I've been waiting too long for this kind of happiness and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me." She spoke passionately and gently kissed him.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips before deepening the kiss.

"And I love you." She replied lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Alright, your choice: Bloody Mary, Screwdriver, or Brunch in a Bottle." Damon slurred as he took a shot of a dark liquid and then chugging down something that looked like orange juice. Cassandra rolled her eyes while sitting next to Alaric and helping him grade some papers.<p>

"You're really sure you wanna marry him?" Ric asked as he made a red 'x' on one of the papers. The couple told Ric their happy news, but he was the least bit excited about it. He was still feeling sore with Damon.

"I wouldn't judge him if I were you. When Klaus killed Jenna, you went on quite a binge yourself." Cassandra replied as she corrected a spelling mistake with a red marker. Ric looked questioningly at her. "Yep. Klaus tried to drown me in the middle of the ocean." She continued and Ric didn't answer. He didn't appreciate the hybrid bringing up the subject of Jenna again but with his attitude, he had it coming sooner or later. "And if your brother was as bat-shit crazy as his, you'd drink too." Cassandra sighed and handed back a paper to him.

"C'mon you guys, I can't drink all this by myself. I mean I can, but then someone's getting naked." Damon smirked and stood behind Cassandra, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Please?" He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"The having a drink or getting naked part?" Cassandra asked.

"Both." Damon wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Maybe if you'd sober up a little." She said and turned her attention back to another paper.

"Man, I can't believe you guys are making me drink alone." Damon groaned and poured himself another drink.

"I'm busy." Ric growled.

"It's the eve of Klaus-ageddon and you're doing homework?" The vampire quipped and went to take a sip of his drink but Cassandra snatched it away from him. She shook her head and took a swig. "I knew you'd see if my way." He smirked.

"If you had to grade papers like these, then you'd drink too." She said before finishing the drink down. Her throat burned from the different kinds of alcohol that were all mixed in that little glass.

"This may come as a shock, but I am not here to hang out with you." Ric said as his eyes snapped to the clock hanging above the bar and sighed. "I'm here to see Jeremy, who is an hour late for his shift."

"Kids today, where are their values?" Damon mused sarcastically. Ric placed a paper down on the bar. It adorned a big red 'F' on the cover and the name read 'Jeremy Gilbert'.

"That's his midterm paper. He copied it straight off the internet, didn't even try to hide it." The teacher said and Cassandra skimmed through the paper.

"You'd think he'd try to be smart about it. He didn't even fix the grammar." Cassandra said.

"Ooh, somebody's getting grounded." Damon smirked and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Poor Jeremy. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him he's been a mess." The hybrid said sadly. That poor kid couldn't catch a break.

"Did you say you were waiting for Jeremy? As in Jeremy Gilbert." The blonde bartender asked.

"Yeah." Ric replied.

"He was fired last week." The girl said and wiped off the bar before turning back to the other patrons. Cassandra frowned and hopped off the stool. She gave Damon a quick kiss, "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"How are you enjoying your eternity alone?" Klaus snickered, seeing Damon hit just off the bulls eye on the dart board. Damon smirked to himself, wishing he could just tell Klaus where to shove it but he had to play it cool for now.<p>

"You're gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon quipped.

"Well, you're in awfully good spirits considering your girlfriend is swimming with the fishes." He smirked and Damon felt his blood boil even higher.

"Why did you do it, huh?" The vampire asked. "Just wanted to watch me suffer?"

"See, I told Cassandra that Stefan stole from me. I don't take kindly to people who take things from me." Klaus growled. "I warned your brother that I'd take action unless he returned what was rightfully mine. He didn't so I retaliated. I snapped your neck so you'd be dead long enough and I compelled Cassandra to give me the answers I needed. Unfortunately, she didn't pass the test, but I did make sure to have one last taste of her before I killed her. She's even delicious as a human." He said with a smile as if he was talking about the weather and Damon felt himself get queasy.

"I agree boss. She was tasty." A male voice snickered and Damon turned to see that it was Tony, one of Klaus's minions. He recognized him as one of the hybrids that also took a bite out of Cassandra on the night of the Homecoming dance.

"Get a round in wouldn't you, Tony?" Klaus smirked at the hybrid and he left to get some drinks just as Elena finished paying her tab and came over.

"What is it that you want, Klaus?" She asked.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here." Klaus started as he took a dart from Damon's hand. "Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." He said. "Unless you want to end up like Cassandra in the middle of the ocean somewhere."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Elena growled and Klaus just shrugged. "What more could you possibly want?"

"Oh, for starters you can tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus sneered down at her.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon snarled.

"Well, you see, that is a shame." The hybrid said and launched a dart at the board right at the bulls-eye. "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine." He finished when suddenly; a dart flew past his face, nicking his cheek and into the board. The new dart knocked Klaus's off the board and took the bulls-eye spot.

"Game shot!" A feminine voice sang and Klaus looked over his shoulder to see Cassandra standing tall, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. His eyes widened in disbelief, not expecting to see her. Cassandra waved coyly at him before sauntering closer to the group. She joined Damon's side, standing eye to eye with Klaus. "Hello Klaus." She smirked. "I couldn't help overhearing your little problem. None of us know where your coffins are so I think you have a 'Stefan and Klaus' problem." She sneered and Klaus stepped forward, towering over her but Damon stood in his way. Klaus gave a glaring side look to Damon and then uttered a little laugh.

"Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." He whispered huskily. Cassandra set her jaw and stared up at him, not backing down. Klaus smirked at her but then his gaze fell on Elena. "Find Stefan." He demanded and stalked out of the bar with Tony in tow. The hybrid minion walked past the group but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cassandra. He looked confused to see her again. Poor thing must have been having déjà vu. Cassandra smirked, letting the veins protrude from underneath her eyes which were turning an amber color. It was a bold move to make, especially in public, but it was the best time to do it since she was a human at the Homecoming dance. Tony's face went a little pale and he swallowed down a lump in his throat. Even though they were both hybrids, he knew that she was the first to be created along with Klaus. It was almost as if she was an Original hybrid. Cassandra snapped her fangs subtly at Tony and he jumped, running after Klaus and she let her features seep back under her skin like nothing happened. Pleased with herself, Cassandra plucked some darts from a table and went back to the game like nothing happened. Damon kept his eyes glued on Cassandra the entire time. A rush of blood went south seeing her act so dominant.

"God, that was sexy." Damon breathed and both Elena and Cassandra laughed. The female hybrid gave him a cheeky smile over her shoulder and launched the darts at the board.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was pouring herself a drink when she heard the front door of the boarding house open and close. She smirked to herself, maybe Damon was home and the two of them could pick up where they left off this morning. She couldn't help but think about the look on Klaus's face when she saw him at the Grill. The thought alone caused her smirk to grow wider. Sure, she was being cruel about it but she didn't care. Light footsteps made their way through the house and into the library and stopped.<p>

"Here to try and take me down again?" She laughed and took a sip from her drink.

"Not exactly." Klaus's voice sent a shiver down her spine as she set the glass down with an angry clunk and turned to face him. "I think we're overdue for a drink, don't you?" He smirked. Cassandra took an empty glass and placed it on the edge of the bar.

"It's all yours." She said dismissively and turned back to her drink. Klaus stalked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He also filled up Cassandra's. She gave him a side look and they both picked up their respective glasses.

"Bottom's up sweetheart." He smirked.

"Cheers." She replied and they both downed their drinks in one shot. Klaus eyed her expectantly, as if she was going to be all 'buddy buddy' with him and she rolled her eyes angrily. "Look, I have no idea where those coffins are." Cassandra said angrily. "Would you like to compel me again?" She raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "Although Damon and I are taking vervain so compelling us would be redundant."

"I think the bigger question at hand is: why are you alive?" Klaus growled.

"For once, you weren't one step ahead of everyone." She replied simply and set her glass on the table. "Make that twice since Stefan was able to take those coffins from right under your nose." She wasn't able to properly finish the sentence since Klaus gripped her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Are you done?" He snarled in her face.

"Not quite." She growled, taking the wrist that was holding her and snapping it with a deafening crack. Klaus hissed and Cassandra shoved him into a bookcase at the opposite wall. The shelf rattled, a couple of books falling lose. "Don't. Touch. Me." Each word was dripping with pure venom. She turned her back on him, positive he would leave, but Klaus wasn't done yet. He lunged at her back but she was faster. The glass she was drinking out of found itself imbedded in Klaus's temple, the shards sliced his skin but quickly healed over. The hybrids snarled, their fangs coming out to play as Cassandra tackled him to the floor. She snapped at his neck and straddled his waist in an effort to keep him pinned to the floor. Klaus hooked one of his legs around hers and flipped them over.

"It's a funny thing how we always find ourselves in this position." He smirked, pressing his body into hers and Cassandra felt herself wanting to hurl. She growled and pushed Klaus off her and into the wall, a hand at his neck.

"I think I like this position better." She whispered huskily as she tightened her grip to a bruising force. Her free hand moved down to his heart and her finger circled it gently, the way a lover would do to one another. She pressed into the fabric of the shirt and felt her nails rip his skin. Klaus roared in agony as his blood spilled from the wound. Perhaps she couldn't kill him this way but she wanted to make him hurt. She despised him for everything he's done to hurt her and the people she loved. Cassandra looked into his pained blue eyes and felt nothing for him. She cocked her head to the side, a wicked smile crossing her lips, but before she got to push her hand into his skin any further, a rush of movement pinned her into the bookcase. She was blind with rage, so much so, that she struggled against the grip of the person who was holding her.

"Stop! Cassandra, you have to stop!" Damon's voice reached her ears but her anger was through the roof. Cassandra reached over Damon to get to Klaus, who was currently trying to heal himself when Damon gripped her wrists. "Look at me, come on, relax." He cooed gently and Cassandra took a couple of deep breaths. Her anger dissipated slowly as she felt Damon's forehead rest against hers. His grip rested firmly on her shoulders as he whipped around to face Klaus. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Just trying to get some information." Klaus sneered as he held his already healed chest.

"Well, there is none here!" Damon growled. "So get out!"

"It seems a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan." He blurred in front of the two of them and Damon stood in front of Cassandra, blocking her from Klaus like he did at the Grill. "Ah well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach." He smirked and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number and holding it up to his ear. "There he is. So that thing I told you to do, why don't you go ahead and get on with it." Klaus ended the call and promptly left the boarding house. Cassandra took Klaus's glass, launching it at the wall.

"Fuck! Now I got blood on me!" She grumbled, trying to clean the blood off her fingers. Damon gave her a look and she just sighed. "I'm sorry. My emotions are still kinda haywire." She mumbled and ran her clean hand through her hair.

"It's alright." Damon dismissed it completely. He lost count of how many times he'd lost his temper.

"At least I didn't get blood on my ring." Cassandra mused when suddenly her phone rang from the pocket of her leather jacket. She went to reach with her bloody hand but then pulled back, wrinkling her nose and plucked her phone with her clean hand. "Hello? Whoa–slow down, Elena…oh my God."

"What's wrong?" The vampire asked.

"It's Alaric."

* * *

><p>In short, Alaric had been run down by a huge SUV which was driven by Tony. The hybrid was aiming for Jeremy but Alaric pushed him out of the way. The couple went to check on him to find that his ring was still on his finger. He would be alright; he'd just take a long time to heal. Klaus was sending a message, a dangerous one that needed to be taken seriously. Looks like everyone had to come together to find Stefan and get those coffins back if they intended on keeping everyone safe. It turned out that Bonnie had been getting dreams about the locations of Stefan and the coffins. He was keeping them at the old house where the witches were burned. Damon and Cassandra waited patiently for Elena to speak with Stefan which, from their vampire hearing, wasn't going too well. Damon couldn't get inside once again since the witches still thought it was funny to screw with his daylight ring. Cassandra, being the good fiancé she was, stayed outside with him. A loud slap indicated that Elena smacked Stefan across the face and her angry footsteps stomped up the stairs and out the front door.<p>

"He probably deserved that." Damon mused to himself as he turned his daylight ring around on his finger.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Cassandra replied when a very angry Elena pushed past them.

"That didn't go over well." Damon shrugged to her.

"Don't even start, Damon." Elena said tearfully.

"Let me talk to him." The vampire offered.

"You can't get in!" Elena shouted angrily.

"But I can." Cassandra defended. Damon gave Elena the keys to his car to drive home and she hesitantly took them and left. Damon readied himself to go into the witches' house but Cassandra placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about you sit this one out, Casanova. I'll have him out in about…twenty seconds."

"So sure of yourself?" He quipped. Cassandra just smirked and zoomed herself downstairs where Stefan was waiting.

"Oh, Stefan!" She called. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." She taunted and Stefan skulked out of his corner.

"The coffins aren't here." He stated. "So you can go away now." He said snidely.

"You know, that's not the nicest way to talk to your future sister in law." She crossed her arms in front her chest. Stefan just laughed and shook his head.

"You're kidding right?" He said, but his doubts were confirmed when she waved the engagement ring on her finger. "What did you do? Threaten him to put that on your finger?" He quipped and Cassandra felt her blood boil.

"Dick." She muttered under her breath. "Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" The hybrid grabbed Stefan and blurred him upstairs and threw him to the ground outside. "He's all yours."

Damon immediately acted, pouncing on his brother. The two struggled until Damon gripped a tree branch and stabbed it through Stefan's stomach. "That; is for screwing up my plan!" He growled and Stefan groaned in pain. "You stopped me from killing Klaus and stole his family. Why? It doesn't make sense!" The eldest Salvatore sneered and twisted the tree branch. "Answer me!"

"Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him!" Stefan growled.

"But I had him Stefan! Why'd you screw it up?" Damon yelled.

"I did it to save you!" The younger Salvatore gritted out and pushed his brother off of him. Damon lay flat on his back.

"What?" He shouted. "No! No way!" He said and propped himself up on his elbows while Stefan was trying to pull the stake embedded in his chest. "You didn't do it for me!"

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you." Stefan explained but Damon wasn't buying it. However, Cassandra knew that Stefan was telling the truth. She had tried to get to Damon to stop Klaus but she was too late.

"When are you gonna get it through your head?" Damon grumbled and stabbed Stefan in his chest with the stake that he tried so hard to get out. "Stop saving me." He added before gripping Cassandra's hand and the two of them walked back through the forest.

"He's telling the truth, Damon. I knew Klaus's hybrids were going to kill you if you killed him." She spoke softly. "That's why I stabbed him first. I hoped I was going to get a clean shot, but it didn't work. And that's why Stefan stopped you. I just don't understand, he was compelled to shut his emotions off so how would he be able to push that hold off him?"

"I don't know, but you are insane that you put your life on the line for me." Damon replied.

"Hey, I gotta protect what's mine." Cassandra smirked at him.

"Oh so you're getting possessive now?" He raised an eyebrow at her in a playful matter.

"What if I am?" She said seductively and ran her hands over his chest. Damon flashed them to a nearby tree, Cassandra's back pressed against the rough bark and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "In the woods, up against a tree? Kinky."

"Just a little." He smirked and hooked his finger inside one of the belt loops in her jeans.

"Damon, we're in the middle of nowhere." She laughed and he moved her curls off the side of her neck.

"That's kind of the point." He whispered into her neck and gently started to nibble on her skin. Cassandra's eyes snapped heavenward and she sighed. He really knew how to make it difficult for her to say no.

"Damon…we need to – oohh yes…" Cassandra moaned, feeling Damon's sharp fangs brush against her jugular. His hands tightened their grip on her, pulling her body against his hard one. Damon slowly grinded into her, showing her how much he wanted her. She shivered and ran her fingers through his soft hair, gently pulling at the ends.

"Your mouth is saying no, but your body is clearly saying yes." He smirked and lifted up the bottom of that navy blue shirt he loved so much and softly stroked her stomach. Cassandra purred into his ear and rubbed up against him like a cat in heat. She wrapped her leg around his waist, effectively pulling them closer together. Cassandra suddenly flipped them so Damon's back was now pressed up against the trunk of the tree. He craned his head up to make their lips meet again but Cassandra pulled back playfully, a coy smile on her lips.

"I appreciate your efforts to seduce me in the middle of woods, but we have more important matters at hand, like getting those coffins back." She said and Damon frowned.

"Aww come on, babe. Don't be a tease." He pouted.

"Nah, ah, ah, a tease is a person who doesn't intend on finishing what they started." She smirked and Damon caught her drift. "I'll make it up to you. C'mon it's time we figure out what the hell your brother is doing with those coffins."

* * *

><p>It was nightfall by the time they got back to the witches' house. Stefan was waiting by the front door like some vampire guard dog.<p>

"Whatever you're planning, we want in." Cassandra said.

"I don't need your help." Stefan said dismissively.

"Really? The last time I checked, you're hiding out in a haunted house." Damon quipped.

"I'm in this alone, Damon." The younger Salvatore growled.

"If you go after Klaus you're gonna have to be cut throat and devious and I am so much better at that than you." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, really. If you have us then you'll have two extra allies on your side, and with the war path you're currently on, you need all the allies you can get." Cassandra added. Stefan seemed to think everything over as he eyed his brother and Cassandra.

"You want in, huh?" He asked lowly and they both nodded. "But it's just the three of us. Elena stays out of it."

"Deal." The couple agreed. Ha! Now they were finally getting somewhere.

"Follow me." Stefan said as he walked into the house. Cassandra followed but stopped when she didn't feel Damon's presence beside her.

"I'm not so welcome in there." He said warily.

"Oh don't be such a big baby." Cassandra whined. "I'll hold your hand." She joked and Stefan snickered while Damon stared up at the house like a terrified child.

"Don't you worry, Damon, we all want the same thing." Stefan said.

The three of them walked through the old house and it looked even creepier at night. However, Cassandra felt oddly comfortable there. Damon, on the other hand, jumped with every little movement he caught out of the corner of his eye. The lower level was even creepier as the trio looked into the dimly lit room.

"Have a look." Stefan spoke and Damon and Cassandra looked oddly about the room, seeing nothing but an empty space.

"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" Damon joked.

"Seriously, Stefan, there's nothing here." Cassandra huffed.

"Look again." Stefan chuckled and the two raised their eyebrows at him before looking again. The couple's eyes widened simultaneously at the sight of four closed coffins sitting in the room.

"Holy shit." Cassandra hushed.

"The witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins." Stefan explained.

"So that if he comes in the house…" Damon trailed off.

"He won't be able to find them." Stefan finished.

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra arrived at Elena's house when they were finished with Stefan. While they were gone, Alaric's ring malfunctioned and Jeremy decapitated Tony. Yep, things were back to their normal selves in Mystic Falls. Elena had told them that she gave Rebekah back to Klaus in efforts to keep him away from Jeremy and Elena. However, Klaus never promised that he'd stay away from Bonnie, Caroline, Damon and Cassandra.<p>

Elena had also made the decision for Damon to compel Jeremy to leave town. After all, it was Jeremy's idea to pack up and leave Mystic Falls. This would be the only way that Elena could protect her brother. It was breaking her heart as Damon compelled him.

"Tell him he's going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Alaric added and Elena felt her heart break even further. Damon was hesitant but Elena gave him the okay with tears in her eyes. Cassandra held a shaking Elena in her arms as Damon compelled the last bit to Jeremy.

"I feel like a horrible person." Elena said tearfully as she stepped out onto her front porch.

"You just saved his life, Elena." Damon said.

"Exactly. You did the right thing. It might not seem like it now, but you'll see." Cassandra placed a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him." The teen said as she paced back and forth.

"He found out." Damon said simply. "And he got over it." He added, trying to comfort her but it just wasn't enough. Elena let a couple of tears fall down her cheeks and Cassandra pulled her into a tight embrace.

"He is so lucky to have you for a sister, you know that?" Cassandra said quietly and Elena let out a sob and hugged Cassandra tighter. "I know. It'll hurt for a while, but you did the right thing." She rubbed little circles over Elena's shoulder as she felt herself getting emotional as well.

Elena pulled back and wiped her eyes with the bottom of her sleeve. "Thank you, the both of you. Not just for this, for everything." She sniffled and the both of them smiled gratefully.

"You want us to stay with you tonight?" Cassandra offered but Elena shook her head.

"No, thanks. I think I'll be fine." She replied and bid the couple goodnight before going back into the house. Cassandra sighed heavily. She felt bad for Elena. The poor girl lost her parents, then her aunt Jenna, then Stefan and now her little brother.

"I'm gonna miss baby Gilbert." She cracked a smile but it quickly left her lips as sadness blanketed over her heart.

"Me too." Damon agreed. He slung an arm over her shoulder and hugged her to him. He placed a kiss on her temple in efforts to quell her nerves. "You ready to head home?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded and they walked hand in hand down the street.

* * *

><p>Cassandra lounged around their bedroom as she waited for Damon to get home. Elena had called as soon as Jeremy started packing and Damon went to the Gilbert residence to help him pack to get him out of town quicker. The hybrid drew the large curtains over the windows, only leaving them open a smidgen for a little bit of moonlight to cast its glow on the bed. She was fluffing up her pillows when she felt two strong arms snake around her waist.<p>

"Hey, Jeremy's all packed and ready to go?" She asked and Damon hummed into her ear. He gave her a couple kisses on her neck before releasing her and getting himself ready for bed.

"Yep, he's all set to leave." He replied while stripping off his leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans. He practically fell into bed and sighed deeply, sinking into the mattress. Vampires aren't supposed to feel tired but he felt drained after today's events.

"Go to sleep my little vampire." She smirked and Damon just closed his eyes. Cassandra giggled to herself and bent down to kiss him. It was meant to be a quick kiss since she still had to get ready for bed but Damon pulled her on top of his lap. He deepened their kisses, his hands roaming over her clothed body. "I thought you said you were sleeping." She whined.

"I changed my mind." He breathed into her neck. "C'mon, get into your jammies." She squealed when he squeezed her ass. "You said you'd make it up to me." Damon said against her lips.

"You know what, you're right. I did say that." Cassandra smirked coyly at him. "Let me slip into something more comfortable." She said seductively and maneuvered herself off his lap. She grabbed a short silk nightgown and sauntered into the bathroom, his eyes were glued on her the entire time. The hybrid stripped out of her clothes and slipped on the light blue nightgown. It didn't really matter what color or style since it would be on the floor in a matter of seconds. She pulled her hair out of its low, loose bun and shook her curls out around her face. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she traipsed out of the bathroom only to find Damon snuggled into his pillow, fast asleep. Her sexy demeanor left her body and she put her hair back up in its bun. "Oh, you're unbelievable!" She huffed and pulled the covers back on her side before climbing into bed. "Damon Salvatore, falling asleep when his fiancé promises a night filled with raw, hot sex." Cassandra grumbled under her breath as she curled into Damon's side. "You better promise me morning sex tomorrow!" She poked his chest but there was no waking Damon up even if she lit a stick of dynamite. Cassandra stole a quick look up at him and shook her head. She couldn't stay mad at him – not with that handsome face. She gave him a sweet, chaste kiss before laying her head on his chest and letting out a deep breath and allowing sleep to take her away.

* * *

><p><strong>One review in particular caught my attention. Crystal - I wanna say thanks so much for reviewing and I think I'd blush if anyone from the castcrew of TVD read my story LOL! Regardless, I am thrilled that you think I am doing the show, the writers and the characters justice :-D**

**Hope all of you enjoyed this one and I cannot wait to hear from all of you :)**


	23. Our Town

**Here is the next chapter for you guys! Thanks so very much for the love and support and I hope you enjoy this update and the smut I added in the beginning ;)**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 - Love, love, love her!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

****Author's Note: I am partnering with HB8301 on writing a Joseph Morgan/OC story. It is called 'His Warrior' so please, pleas,e please give it a look and show her some love! We both worked very hard and are very anxious to see what you think of it.****

* * *

><p>The gentle breathing of the couple in bed was the only peaceful sound throughout the boarding house. The two were curled over each other, the blankets tangled loosely around them. The sunlight warmed their bodies even though their own closeness was enough. Cassandra took a deep breath in as her body woke up, ready to greet the new day. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled to herself, feeling her cheek atop Damon's warm, naked chest. She giggled softly, remembering what happened last night before gently sitting up very carefully as not to wake her sleeping vampire. She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and held it in her lap. She scrolled through some messages from Bonnie and Elena but felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful." Damon hummed in her ear before moving his lips down to her neck.

"You fell asleep on me." She stated and felt him chuckle into her skin.

"I know." He sighed. "What is this world coming to?" His arms traced shapes over the nightgown and couldn't help but notice how good she looked in blue. To him, she looked good in any color.

"Mmhmm, I guess you'll have to make it up to me." Cassandra smirked and turned her head over her shoulder to kiss him but he pulled back.

"Oh, I'll do more than that. Face forward." He instructed and she pouted, growling a little but did as he asked. "Close your eyes." Her lids fell closed and she relaxed in his grip as she felt his lips caressing her skin. Damon's hands danced up her sides before stopping at the hem and pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. "I love the color blue on you, but I much prefer you naked." He whispered as his fingers made lazy circles over her perky breasts.

"You perv." She breathed as Damon gently squeezed her supple mounds, kneading the skin. Cassandra hissed quietly when he bit her neck hard, a little punishment for her choice of words. The pads of his fingertips walked their way down her muscled stomach and slipped between her already glistening folds. His middle finger stroked her clit in lazy circles, making her even wetter. Cassandra shivered her back resting against his chest as one of her hands reached behind her to caress his hardening cock through his boxers. Damon moaned in her ear, feeling her little hot hand slip inside his boxers and curl around his member. She gently stroked him as Damon continued to finger her. Her hips were humping his hand, desperately trying to get him to touch her more. The vampire finally obliged his lover by thrusting two fingers inside her swelling core causing her to go rigid in his grip. She stroked him faster and harder now, her thumb brushing over the sensitive spot underneath his swollen head. Damon curled his fingers just so, sending his hybrid lover into frenzy. "Oh fuckk…" She whimpered.

"Mmm, that's your little magic spot." He cooed as his fingers rubbed over her sweet spot. Cassandra keened out, her hips moving to meet his fingers. Damon felt her grip tighten around his cock and his eyes rolled back in their sockets as she pumped him faster.

"Deeper…faster!" She begged and he gave her what she wanted. His fingers caressed her insides while thrusting wildly, building up a pace. His other hand was occupied with one of her breasts, pulling and twisting the nipples roughly, making her scream. Cassandra reached one hand behind them to cup the back of Damon's neck, her nails scratched over the skin and yanked at the hair at the nape of his neck. "God, Damon…" She hushed, her head falling back and her eyes opening at the massive sensations. Damon's fingers stilled and she whined out, thrusting her hips in an effort to get some friction to the area she needed most.

"Keep those eyes closed." He chided and she immediately closed them. As soon as her lids fell closed, his fingers found their place deep within her once again. Cassandra bit her bottom lip as her hips continued to meet his thrusting fingers. Damon's blunt teeth made work of the skin on her neck just as his fangs brushed over the area. Her hand squeezed his cock in a silent plea for him to bite her and Damon buried his fangs in his lover's soft skin. She went rigid, her orgasm making her body tremble due to his magic fingers.

"Don't stop! I'm cumming!" She moaned and her pussy contracted around his stiff and still thrusting fingers. Her blood poured from the two pinpoints and Damon sucked hungrily as if he was a starving man. Cassandra's strokes around his cock moved even faster just as her high was peaking. The vampire removed his fangs and fingers and Cassandra turned in his grip, threading her fingers through his hair and yanking his lips to hers. She kissed him aggressively and pushed him lay down on the mattress. Her body scooted atop his, her dripping pussy slathering her juices all over his cock. She pushed his slick cock inside her still quivering walls and impaled herself on him. Damon groaned loudly and gripped her hips, his nails puncturing the skin. Cassandra bounced on top of him, steadying herself with her hands on his chest.

"Fuck, Cass! Ride my cock!" Damon begged. Cassandra rotated her hips in tight circles while still managing to impale herself on his massive length. She smirked down at him and ran a hand through her wild curls. His hand gravitated to her protruding clit but she smacked his hand away. She growled before reaching her own hand down and playing with her sensitive button. The hybrid moaned, her pussy tightening around him, causing her thrusts to become harder and rougher. "Ah! Easy, babe!" Damon groaned.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that trick again." She winked at him and Damon growled in frustration. He knew he couldn't use the 'I'm in pain' excuse ever again. "I'm gonna fuck you like the bad boy you are." Cassandra purred.

"Mmm, tell me how bad I am." Damon challenged, thrusting at an upward angle. His hands held her hips and she let him. They then traveled to her ass, smacking each cheek.

"I should be spanking you." She winked and he spanked her again, making her throw her head back and moan loudly. "You are such a bad, bad boy. You denied your lover of what she needed most." She said huskily. "I needed your cock inside me and now I'm taking it."

"It's yours." The vampire hissed, the pace becoming a pleasurable pain for him but he thoroughly enjoyed watching her take possession of him. Damon's balls suddenly cinched up against his inner thigh and Cassandra felt his cock swell inside her. He was close. Cassandra's body continued to pound his with the help of Damon's fingers pressing into her firm ass, helping her grind him harder. Skin slapped skin as they met each other's thrusts.

"Are you going to be a good boy and cum inside me?" Cassandra cooed in a sickeningly sweet way that made Damon's stomach do somersaults. He might just be submissive more often.

"Yes! Yes! I'm cumming, baby!" He groaned as her pussy contracted around his cock, in turn making his seed shoot along her velvety walls. The couple continued to thrust until both their orgasms ceased and Cassandra collapsed on her lover's chest. Damon's soft cock slid out of her, her juices slicking it. The hybrid kissed his pecks as her breathing calmed. "I…am_ never_…falling asleep again…" He panted and he felt a vibration through Cassandra's body.

"Glad you see things my way." She smirked against his skin. "I think the morning sex made up for it." Her hand danced down his body to hold his cock once again. Little Damon jerked as she pumped him, her juices making the shaft nice and easy for her to stroke him. She licked her lips suggestively at him and he twitched in her hand.

"Well, the morning is still young." Damon mused.

* * *

><p>The elder Salvatore whistled as he meandered out of the shower with just a towel slung low around his waist. The water dripped down his toned abs as he shook out his damp hair. Life for him was just too good.<p>

"Morning!" Damon chirped to his younger brother who was lurking in the doorway.

"You're late." Stefan barked. "We're supposed to meet Bonnie at the old witch house in ten minutes."

"Relax, brother. You don't want your hair to fall out." Damon quipped.

"Well, would you hurry up? We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self destruct." His brother said and Damon just whistled and went on his merry way. "Why are you all chipper?" He asked, seeing his brother so happy.

"If you would've just gotten laid then you'd have the same expression on your face." He smirked.

"I heard that!" Cassandra yelled from the bathroom.

"Seriously, you two make me sick." Stefan scoffed.

"Oh don't be such a prude, Stefan." Cassandra smirked as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her and her messy, damp curls framed her face. Damon felt his cock harden again just watching the droplets slither down her collarbone and under the towel. He tried to grab at it as she walked past him. "Ah, ah ah!" She tisked.

"Oh, so reluctant." Damon pouted as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Damon! We've already–" Her protests were suddenly cut off as his lips descended upon hers. She moaned into his mouth and threw her arms around his neck. The two continued to devour each other's mouths even with Stefan practically brooding.

"C'mon you guys! We don't have all day!" The younger vampire growled and couple reluctantly broke away.

"You better sleep with a pillow over your ears tonight. Either that or don't sleep here at all." Cassandra sang as she walked over to the dresser with Damon hot on her heels.

"Trust me, I'd rather be in a house that's haunted by dead witches than listen to you two moaning all night." Stefan bellyached. Cassandra rolled her eyes as she gathered her clothes while Damon latched onto her neck, tracing the little loose drops of water with his tongue.

"Take it up with your brother. He's normally the one who starts it." Cassandra tried to wrestle out of Damon's grip but he was too busy sucking on her neck. "Get dressed, my horny little vampire." She giggled as the tip of his tongue made little hearts on her skin.

"Little?" Damon said incredulously as he removed his lips from her neck.

Stefan shook his head. "I can't watch this." He scoffed, finally turning around and leaving he room. "Just hurry up!" He yelled over his shoulder and Damon gave his brother a sarcastic salute before kicking the door closed with his heel. He returned to his place behind Cassandra, resuming his ravaging of her neck.

"Come on, Damon. I really don't want to hear your brother complain anymore." She grumbled but it turned into a shiver as Damon suddenly yanked the towel off of her. She gasped and turned around, the cool air chilling her body. Cassandra held her hand out expectantly while Damon just ran his hungry eyes over her body. "Give it back."

Damon seemed to think it over, his finger tapping against his chin. "Nope."

Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her body from him, but it didn't exactly work since the movement pushed her breasts together in the most tantalizing way. "I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I." The vampire smirked. "You want it? Come and get it." He waved the towel teasingly before her and she jumped for it, one arm still covering her body, but she missed it.

"You know what? Fine, I don't care." Cassandra shrugged in surrender and turned to sift through her clothes when she suddenly felt a snap on her ass. She hissed, her hands covering her bottom while she looked over her shoulder to see Damon smirking, towel in hand, ready to snap at her again, but she beat him to it. She gripped her own towel, pulling him closer to her and yanking his own towel down his hips to fall to the floor in a pile. Damon quickly tackled her to the floor, pinning her wrists above her head. Wet body met wet body as they neatly conformed to one another's dips and curves.

"I win." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes you have." She whispered huskily and licked a stray droplet of water off his jawbone. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, we have ten minutes and we're already naked." He smirked, nudging his nose with hers. Butterfly kisses. That's what her mother called them.

"Less than that because you thought it was more important to take my towel." She playfully argued.

"But I love our games."

"So do I, but they cut into our sexy time." She giggled.

"Did you just say 'sexy time'?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." She pleaded and he did just that.

Needless to say, the two of them took longer than ten minutes to get ready.

* * *

><p>"So Elena doesn't know about the coffins, right?" Stefan asked for what must have been the thirteenth time as they walked up the grounds to the witch house.<p>

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "She doesn't know, Stefan." She huffed.

"Look I just don't want anyone finding out about the location of Klaus's family. The fewer people that know, the better." Stefan rambled on when Damon suddenly stopped him. The elder brother heard something off in the distance and Cassandra heard it too. The female hybrid focused on the sound to learn that one of Klaus's minions was nearby. The three of them closed in on their prey, Cassandra and Damon by the front door and Stefan by the back in case the hybrid decided to run. It didn't take long till a tall man left the front entrance of the witch house and came face to face with Cassandra.

She cocked her head and gave him a sweet smile. "Hi." She sang and the hybrid bared his fangs threateningly. He didn't get a chance to strike since Damon had ripped his heart out of his back. Damon examined the bloody heart in his hand and Cassandra fought the strong urge to pin him down and lick the blood off each and every finger.

"These hybrids…they're really bringing the neighborhood down." He smirked and tossed the heart on top of the body.

In the room where the coffins were kept, Damon was repeatedly beating an old shovel against the mystery coffin. The damn thing just didn't want to open. The vampire gave it one last shot before tossing the dented shovel aside.

"Did you wanna take a shot?" Damon asked Cassandra who was perched on top of one of the coffins.

"No, I'd rather watch you break a sweat." She smirked.

"The both of you are wasting your time. It won't open." Stefan said. "You buried the body?" He asked his brother and he nodded.

"Okay so Klaus has six siblings…" Cassandra started as she got up from her spot.

"Rebekah is now with Klaus." Damon scoffed.

"There was one dead kid in the old world." The female indicated on one finger.

"One dead kid in the new world. Which leaves Elijah and two others." Damon did the math in his head.

"Three sleeping Originals. Four coffins. So who is in the locked box?" Cassandra mused as she ran her fingers over the top of the wooden box in question.

"Wow, that's really cute guys." Stefan quipped. "Do you always finish each other's sentences?" He said with a snarky attitude. The couple in question rolled their eyes at Stefan and Cassandra smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" He growled.

"Don't start with me. You deserved that." Cassandra snarled and Damon snickered to himself. "Do you think Esther could be in here?" She asked.

"Klaus killed Esther because she cursed him so, why would he want to keep her body?" Stefan retorted.

"Relax," Cassandra held her hands up in surrender. "I was just asking. Well whoever is in here, Bonnie seems to think it will help us kill Klaus."

"So as soon as she figures out how to get this open, the sooner we'll know if she's right." Stefan said.

"Well, you'd think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make a coffin invisible, that they'd figure out how to open one." Damon yelled out the last part, hoping the spirits would at least cut them a break but he was met with silence.

"I guess they still don't like you very much." Cassandra laughed.

"How about you ask them? They like you." Damon smirked.

"You know that none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's hybrid friends find our hiding spot, right? They need to go away." Stefan said.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea, Stefan. Why don't you just ask him to pack a bag and take a long vacation while you're at it?" Damon bit sarcastically.

"Exactly, just keep the peace." Cassandra agreed.

"No, no. I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family into the bottom of the ocean." Stefan smirked.

"And then he kills you and everyone you know, like oh, I don't know…me?" Damon said.

"He's already tried to kill me because of your stupid stunt." The hybrid growled.

"No, he's bluffing."

"Yeah, you try telling that to me while I was trying to resuscitate my girlfriend after Klaus drowned her in the middle of the ocean." Damon snarled.

"His family means more to him than anything else!" Stefan argued.

"Are you sure about that?" Both Damon and Cassandra said simultaneously.

"There's really only one thing we can do. Call his bluff." The younger vampire smirked.

"No, Stefan! You can't do that!" Cassandra protested. "If you call his bluff than that means you're willing to put everything you have at risk."

"There's only one way to find out." Stefan smiled menacingly before blurring from the witch house. Cassandra held her head in her hands while Damon picked up the forgotten shovel on the floor and started banging away at the coffin again. He was trying to release some pent up anger. His brother was an idiot! He had completely given up on everything. Cassandra was upset too. This wasn't the Stefan she knew and loved and that hurt her deep down.

* * *

><p>Cassandra giggled as she felt Damon's hands teasingly dragging the zipper of her dark blue dress down. They were supposed to be getting ready for a council meeting but Damon was more concerned about getting the dress off her. He kissed behind her ear before working down the column of her neck. The two of them had cooled down from before and now had to make an appearance at the Lockwood mansion.<p>

"You're supposed to be zipping me up." Cassandra chided as Damon's fingers traced over her shoulder blades. His lover sighed deeply and placed her hands atop his, trying to guide the zipper up.

"I wish we didn't have to go to this council meeting." Damon bellyached and begrudgingly slid the zipper back up. He pulled her body close to him and gave her a little kiss on the shell of her ear before letting her go.

"We have to show our faces, Damon." She said as she plucked her earrings from the dresser and placed them in her ears. "We'll have our fun later."

"That's very true." The vampire mused and he suddenly twirled Cassandra towards him. "Besides, I need to show off my new fiancé." He smirked and kissed her tenderly.

"Show off." She giggled.

"Mmhmm." Damon hummed. Cassandra laced her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "You're too good for me, you know that?"

"Well, I don't like to take all of the credit." She joked and kissed him. Damon's hands immediately found their place around her waist as he deepened the kiss. "God, I love you so much." She whispered against his lips and Damon hugged her closer to him. He teasingly walked his hands up her back and tugged on the zipper of her dress again. Cassandra jerked back, a glare on her face.

"What? No?" He said innocently.

"Later, you horny vampire." She said, pulling up the zipper again.

"And you're a _very_ horny hybrid, but we can't all be perfect." Damon quipped. Damn, now he'd really have to wait till later.

* * *

><p>The Lockwood Manor was decked out with white lights trimming the roof as Cassandra, Damon and Alaric eyed the people walking in. The meeting was a fundraiser concerning restoring the Wickery Bridge so naturally, there were some stuffy snobs that were offering to blow some large amounts of cash. Damon had mentioned that perhaps Stefan had put on a dimmer switch as opposed to completely turning his humanity off. It was kind of good in the sense that his humanity was completely turned off but Damon didn't know exactly how far Stefan would go to make his point.<p>

"Can't a council meeting ever just be a council meeting?" Alaric wrinkled his nose.

"I'm gonna get a drink, write a check and then we're outta here?" Damon said and the two of them nodded. The vampire laced his fingers with Cassandra's as they walked through the Lockwood Mansion. They were enjoying their drinks when they heard a British accent through the clamor of voices. Damon rolled his eyes watching Klaus make small talk with Carol Lockwood as they made their way over to the Original hybrid and the mayor. "Look at what the cat dragged in." Damon quipped. "Nice vest." He added with a little smirk.

"Well, thank you very much. It's good to see you Damon, Cassandra." Klaus nodded to each of them. "You look absolutely ravishing, darling. Blue is definitely a good color on you." He smirked at Cassandra and Damon tightened his grip on her hand. Klaus noticed the possessive gesture and just smirked at him. "Damon, Carol and I were just discussing whether you'd be tonight's other big benefactor."

"What do you say, Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovations." Carol said eagerly.

"Carol, now don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Damon said.

"Oh come now. Some might say I saved it. What, with all that nasty full moon business." Klaus retorted before speaking to Carol. "I never had to go through it myself more than twice to be honest, but still I'm very sympathetic." He spoke softly to Carol as if to persuade her that Tyler being a hybrid was better than him having to turn whenever the full moon was high in the sky.

"Oh boo-hoo." Cassandra growled. "You do nothing unless it's for your own personal gain. Everyone in this town has become pieces for your game."

"Coming from a person who I saved from the very same curse." Klaus spoke and Carol looked questioningly at him. "Yes, Cassandra is a hybrid as well. One of the very first I've had the pleasure of creating. We've actually known each other for quite some time. When I met her I knew she'd be the one to take my new race forward." He smirked, his eyes eating up Cassandra's form. The female hybrid glared at him, her brown eyes were pleading with him to keep his mouth shut. She didn't need him airing her dirty laundry in the middle of a council meeting. Damon knew that they were romantically involved but not Carol or anyone else in earshot needed to know that. "She was quite the devilish little beauty when she was first turned. My brother, Elijah, was the one to turn her so naturally, he took her under his wing. I met her sometime later and was immediately taken by her beauty and her blood, as she was taken with me. My blood was like a fine wine, aged to perfection so of course she couldn't keep her hands off me." He snickered, taking a sip of drink. Carol's face flushed while Damon and Cassandra were quietly growling to themselves. "However, Cassandra's blood was the purest I'd ever had. After all, virgin's blood is the sweetest."

Cassandra was unconsciously squeezing her glass so hard that she didn't notice it until it shattered in her hand. Shards of glass cut her skin while the white wine mixed with a little of her blood as it fell to the floor. Damon, himself, was pretty angry but managed to keep his composure and his glass intact. His lover's hand healed quickly while Carol grabbed a couple of napkins from a passing waiter and started drying Cassandra's hand.

"Well, it seems I've struck a nerve." Klaus smirked while Cassandra continued to glare at him.

"You're lucky this room is full of people." Cassandra sneered. "The last time I almost finished you off."

Klaus gave a little snickered and leaned in close to her face, his breath caressed her cheeks. "You don't have the heart to do it."

"Try me." She growled angrily and Klaus gave her body one more up and down with his eyes before stepping back. The mayor was currently helping Cassandra clean her hand when she caught sight of the massive rock on her finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Carol asked and the glaring group broke their stares. "Cassandra, you're engaged?" Suddenly all of the attention was on her engagement ring. Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. The woman he loved so long ago was now engaged to another man; a man that he hated.

"Yes, Damon proposed not too long ago." Cassandra said with a smile and Damon kissed her temple, but not without smirking at Klaus. The hybrid glared at the vampire while Carol was too busy eyeing the ring.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you!" The mayor said happily. "See, in light of everything, some happiness can be found."

"Indeed. That's wonderful news." Klaus said with a menacing smile and Cassandra met it. Now the cat was out of the bag. She didn't want to keep the engagement a secret but she didn't want Klaus to do anything stupid when he found out. She was happy, no, besotted with Damon, but she knew that Klaus wouldn't be pleased hearing this news. "However this sudden engagement is not the topic in question. I've come to an agreement with the mayor since Stefan has not returned my family. You and the council stay out of my hair, I'll stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends." Klaus growled and Damon just gave him a sly smirk. He was sizing him up.

"Please, Damon. Just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him." Carol pleaded.

"You've gotta be kidding me." The vampire growled and Cassandra shook her head disapprovingly.

"Carol, you do realize that ever since Klaus came into town that things have been turned upside down." Cassandra sighed.

"Aw come on, love. Give peace a chance." Klaus snickered seeing Damon's glare when he called Cassandra his 'love'.

* * *

><p>Cassandra left Damon's side to more effectively clean the blood and white wine off her hand while Damon went to chat with Liz about Klaus and Carol. As she was scrubbing her hand and picking the small pieces of glass from the skin she couldn't help this bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She was worried about this whole Stefan and Klaus problem. Stefan was off the rails and there was no telling what he'd do next. On the other hand, Cassandra felt that she now had to watch her back and Damon's even more closely since Klaus found out about their engagement. She could see Klaus killing Damon as a means for revenge. Shaking her head, she stepped out of the bathroom and fished her phone from her purse. She dialed Elena's number, wanting to check on Caroline's birthday plans.<p>

_"Hello Cassandra."_ Stefan's voice came over the receiver. _"Elena's a little busy right now."_

"Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?" She asked.

_"I'm making my next move."_ Stefan said simply and Cassandra felt her blood run cold. "_Lemme ask you something, what's Klaus gonna do if he can't make any more hybrids?"_

"Stefan, don't you dare! Leave Elena out of this!" Cassandra shouted but the line was dead before she even finished her rant. She shot Damon a quick text while she went to fetch Klaus. She didn't really want to speak with him after the conversation they had earlier but this was Elena they were talking about. She found him enamoring a group of women with his charm. Cassandra gripped his arm, pulling him away, and mentioning something about Carol needing to speak with him as he led them to a room where they could talk in secret.

"What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the town square." Klaus mused as his eyes darted around the room. Cassandra shut the heavy wooden doors behind them, making sure they were alone.

"Stefan just grabbed Elena." She said gravely.

"Well, he's getting desperate." Klaus snickered as he bent down to survey a couple of flowers in a vase. His fingers ran over the delicate petals as he picked one for himself. He sniffed the sweet smelling flower, a gentle smile creeping upon his lips.

"He's going to try and use her against you. Do what he says." Cassandra demanded. "Get rid of your hybrids!"

"Or what?" Klaus snapped. "Stefan would never dream of killing her." He said confidently as he twirled the flower in between his fingers.

"You wanna bet?" She growled. "He is completely off the rails, Klaus. I am not losing my friend over his stupidity!"

"Crazy or not, the love he has for Elena will never die." He said and his voice seemed to falter. "That kind of love always lives on." He added as he handed the single flower to her. She eyed it and hesitantly took it from him.

"What happened?" Damon suddenly burst into the room.

"Stefan has Elena." Cassandra said. Her eyes still stuck on Klaus's form.

* * *

><p>In short, Stefan threatened to turn Elena into a vampire by feeding her his blood and driving his car off Wickery Bridge. Klaus blinked much to everyone's surprise and he promised to send his hybrids away. Cassandra was livid with Stefan. How could he even fathom the idea of killing Elena by driving her over the same bridge that her parents died on? She was sure to beat him to a pulp the next time she saw him. A frantic call from Elena was the perfect cue for her and Damon to leave the party and pick her up since Stefan just left her on the side of the road. Cassandra then got a message from Matt that Caroline had been bitten by Tyler. It just never ends, does it? After they dropped Elena off, Damon went back to the boarding house while Cassandra sped to the Forbes house. Liz let her in and Cassandra heard Klaus's hushed voice talking to Caroline. She waited patiently and listened to every word. He was talking about beauty and love and she even heard her name dropped a couple of times. It was times like these when he was open and vulnerable that she felt bad for him. He wasn't always ruthless and devious. Klaus was convincing her to drink from him and that the world was out there waiting for her. He said that he had thought about his own existence having no meaning over the centuries and Cassandra knew what he was talking about. She had been there when he questioned his own existence. It was when he had hit a low point on his quest to break his curse. He was angry that night – so, so angry. He trashed his room and went on a killing rampage. Cassandra pleaded with him and kissed his tears away. She held him and whispered words of comfort in his ear until his rage died down. She could still remember him sobbing in her arms. It broke her heart seeing him like that.<p>

It was the sound of Caroline suckling Klaus's blood that made Cassandra step into the middle of the doorframe. Klaus saw her as he rested his chin atop Caroline's head as she drank. Her drinking slowed and so did her breathing, letting Klaus know that she was asleep. He gently laid her back down to the bed before getting up and walking over to the hybrid in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" He asked her.

"Everything." She replied softly. "Caroline will be alright?" Cassandra asked as she glanced at the sleeping blonde vampire. Her color looked better and she looked peaceful as she slept.

"She'll be fine." Klaus replied. "Why are you here?"

"Matt called me, but I guess you beat me here first." She laughed softly but Klaus didn't. She could still see the tears in his eyes. "I wanted to make sure Elena was alright before I came here."

"Is she?"

"She's a little shaken up, but she'll be okay." Cassandra said, but her eyes turned back to Caroline. "Why did you heal her? You could've let her die."

"Caroline was collateral damage. I didn't want her to die because of that." He said tearfully.

"I think you gave her the best birthday present of all." She said as she eyed the slew of birthday cards on Caroline's dresser. Cassandra gave herself a mental note to send her one with a gift. "I remember spending one of your birthdays with you." She smiled. It was the last time she saw him before her disappearance and alleged death. "It was such a grand occasion. Now I see why you love birthday's so much."

"The music, the dancing, the wine." Klaus recalled with a glimmer in his eyes. He remembered each and every detail of that night. Elijah had thrown him a party to get back in his good graces for the time being even though he hadn't found Katerina yet. It had temporarily assuaged him.

"And the presents. Surely you couldn't forget about those." She mused.

"All but one." He'd gotten everything he could have ever wanted for his birthday but there was one gift he never forgot.

"And which one would that be?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Klaus rolled up his sleeve and pushed a leather bracelet down his arm to rest at his wrist. Cassandra's eyes widened, recognizing the bracelet immediately. "You still have it…" She hushed.

"I always have." He admitted as his fingers ran over the worn leather. It was a simple gift, but Klaus was extremely sentimental about it. He untied the strings holding it around his wrist and his eyes ran over the text that was etched on the underside _'Do all things with love'_. It was never a philosophy he followed until she came into his life. He never did things because of love. It was mostly anger and revenge, but she helped to shine a new light on him. Klaus envied her because every little thing she did in her life was always filled with such love and devotion. She had somehow managed to break down his stone walls which took so long to build up with just the time she was given with him.

"I never pegged you as the sentimental type." She quipped.

"More than you know. Over the years, you realize what really matters to you and everything else is just unimportant." Klaus said quietly and picked up her hand, facing the palm up. He opened her fingers and placed the bracelet in her hand, but she stopped him. She couldn't take this from him.

"It was a gift." Cassandra stated as she placed the bracelet in his palm. "Keep it." She whispered and curled his fingers over the bracelet. Klaus smiled slightly and tied the leather back on his wrist. She gave one last look to Caroline and then Klaus before giving him a little nod and walking to the front door.

"May I?" Klaus called softly and she stopped in her tracks. She turned around to see his hand held out to her, a silent plea to place her hand in his. She outstretched her arm, her hand pulling back just slightly as if to test the waters, and daintily lowered her hand to his. She stood absolutely still, hoping he wouldn't do anything rash, like destroy the ring or rip off her finger. His eyes roamed over the piece on her finger as if to analyze it for any imperfections. "Damon is a very lucky man." Klaus finally spoke. His eyes were still glued to the ring on her finger.

"Thank you." She replied, letting out a breath she forgot she was holding.

"I just wish I could have been the lucky one." He admitted as he ghosted his thumb over the three precious diamonds.

"You'll find someone else." Cassandra stated and she removed her hand from his, her skin brushing his. "And you'll forget all about me." She said with a weak laugh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"No." He hushed. "I've tried for hundreds of years and no one compares to you. Every time I've ever told you that I loved you…I meant it. I meant every word."

"I know, because I meant it too." She said.

"I understand that Damon has your heart, but you will always have mine." Klaus's eyes pierced hers and she just couldn't look away. He spoke with such sincerity and love that it was just swallowing her.

"First you love me, than you kill me and now what? Which is it, Klaus?" She asked, a little impatient now. She was tired of playing his game and in turn she was tired of being played by him.

"What do you think?" He asked her seriously as his form loomed over her. For every step he took towards her she took two steps back until her back was against the wall.

"Klaus, please don't…" She whispered.

"But I have to." He whispered huskily. His hands cupped her face, bringing her gaze up to his. "I love you, Cassandra and I will _never_ stop loving you." She felt as if she was in a trance as his lips moved closer to hers. It was almost as if he was compelling her.

"No…" Cassandra hushed and shook her head, turning it from his grip but Klaus pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers. He cradled her face, his thumbs brushing over the soft skin of her cheeks. She placed her hands over his, removing them from her and causing their kiss to break. "Klaus, I _love_ Damon. It will _always_ be Damon." She said firmly. Klaus's eyes were glazed over with lust and love as he stared down at her. "Stop, Klaus! Please..."

"I can't." He sighed before taking her lips once again. Cassandra's breath stifled feeling his lips move so fiercely over hers. She felt his sadness, his anger, his love, his passion, everything. Cassandra shoved his chest hard in an effort to get him off but his lips just continued to move over hers. "No…don't do this!" She managed to get out between their lips and Klaus pressed her harder into the wall behind her. He was trying to prove that he'd always love her till his dying day, but she already knew that. Cassandra teared up as she thrust her hands in the fabric of his jacket, trying to yank him off her, but it was just no use. Him being older than her made him stronger and at his mercy. They both heard a popping noise and suddenly, Klaus ripped his lips from hers and his back arched slightly. His mouth hung open as short breaths left his lips and his eyes sported an expression of pain. Cassandra was confused by the sudden movement but she looked over his shoulder to see Liz with a gun pointed at Klaus's back.

"Get off her, Klaus!" The sheriff threatened as she cocked the gun. Klaus growled low in his throat and his eyes turned amber, his fangs peeking from behind his lips. He immediately lunged for the sheriff, burying his fangs in her neck. Cassandra blurred to the two of them and ripped him off a now unconscious Liz. She knelt down to the sheriff and split her wrist, holding it to her mouth. The female hybrid let out a breath of relief as she felt Liz take to the bleeding wound. She glared over at Klaus who was watching from a couple of feet away, the sheriff's blood dripping down his chin.

"Leave!" Cassandra hissed at him, and he finally seemed to realize what he had just done. He looked down remorsefully at Liz who was trying to regain consciousness. "Get out of here!" The female hybrid screamed adamantly and Klaus quickly left.

* * *

><p>Cassandra shrugged her jacket off and threw it on the nearest armchair as she trudged upstairs. She just about had enough for the day and night. Liz was fully healed and Cassandra apologized immensely for what happened with Klaus. The sheriff understood, not blaming Cassandra but blamed herself for interfering. She had cried the entire way home, her emotions on overdrive. Klaus's confession and kiss had her absolutely speechless. After years of not hearing those words roll off his tongue, it seemed almost foreign to her. His words echoed over and over in her head and she just couldn't get them to stop. The female hybrid found Damon lounging in bed, his legs crossed at the ankles with a book in his hands. She let out a deep sigh as she kicked off her heels and Damon picked up on her distress.<p>

"Rough day?" He closed the book and rested it in his lap.

"You have no idea." She mumbled as she twirled her hair up and off her face into a messy bun, some curls fell around her face. She sat on the edge of the bed and held her face in her hands as her shoulders sagged. Damon placed the book on his nightstand before kneeling behind her. His hands rested on her shoulders, his thumb tracing over her shoulder blades and that sent a shiver down her spine. Cassandra shrugged her shoulders from his prying hands as she rose from the bed and over to the closet, rifling through it to find some clothes for bed.

"Cass, are you alright?" He asked. His voice was filled with concern.

"No. No, I'm not alright!" She suddenly snapped and threw her night clothes down on the bed before turning back to the wardrobe. Damon left his spot on the bed and made his way to stand behind her. His arms circled her waist and Cassandra lost it, a fresh set of tears streaked her cheeks as she quietly sobbed in his hold. Damon immediately turned her in his grip and cupped her cheeks.

"Shh, shh, talk to me, please." He pleaded as he wiped her tears.

"He kissed me, Damon." Cassandra cried and Damon felt his body heat up with anger. "I didn't kiss him back!" She defended herself. The last thing she needed was Damon thinking that she'd be unfaithful to him. "I can't, Damon. I love you too much." Her sobs were becoming too much for her to handle.

"Easy, Cass. You don't have to explain it to me. I know you wouldn't kiss him back." Damon consoled her.

"He told me he loved me and I told him that it would always be you, that I would always love you." She rambled. "I love you, Damon. I can't say it enough, but Klaus just doesn't understand that." Damon held her tighter as she cried into his chest. She shook with sobs as he just whispered in her ear how much he loved her. "I would never want to mess up what we have." She said it over and over again.

"I know. I know you wouldn't." He agreed with her as he combed his fingers through the loose curls around her face.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffled.

"Don't be. I'll kill him the next time I see him." He growled under his breath and kissed her forehead. Damon pulled back and held her at arm's length, her eyes were shining and wet with tears and she did a little hiccup. She had actually cried so hard that she was hiccupping. She placed a hand over her mouth as if it was the most scandalous thing before letting out a laugh and so did Damon. He would much rather see her smiling than in pain or sadness. "I love you so much. Please, please, please don't ever forget that." He said sincerely and she smiled wider.

"I love you too." Cassandra whispered and kissed him. She immediately felt calm just being in his embrace. One of Damon's hands held the back of her neck while the other snaked around her waist. She sighed as she relaxed against him. This is what their love was all about. Each had a true understanding of another and the very presence of being near each other brought them a calmness that they couldn't feel with anyone else. She hiccupped against his lips again and she shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Come on, let's get you calmed down and ready for bed, okay?" She nodded, and turned around. Damon pulled the zipper down and watched as she shimmied out of the dress. It pooled at her feet and Damon helped ease a nightgown over her head and pulled it down. She felt much better to be in comfortable clothing after being in a dress and heels for a couple of hours. Damon suddenly hoisted her up, bridal style in his arms and Cassandra squealed as she felt the floor disappear from beneath her. He carried her to bed and gently placed her down before climbing into bed with her. Cassandra curled up against him and cupped his face, her thumb running back and forth over his bottom lip. Damon smiled and kissed the pad of her thumb. He pressed his forehead to hers and nudged her nose with his. She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Goodnight, my love."

"Sweet dreams, baby." He kissed her temple and Cassandra nuzzled her face in his neck, taking a deep breath and purring as she felt his fingers scratching softly at her scalp.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review - I love hearing from all of you :)<strong>

******Author's Note: I am partnering with HB8301 on writing a Joseph Morgan/OC story. It is called 'His Warrior' so please, pleas,e please give it a look and show her some love! We both worked very hard and are very anxious to see what you think of it.******


	24. The Ties That Bind

**So, even though there is no VD this week :'( I am giving you guys a gift :)**

**Thanks everyone for all the love and support! I don't know what I would do without you.**

**Check out 'His Warrior', a Joseph Morgan/OC story, which I am helping write with HB8301 - Go show her story some love! It's fabulous :-D**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 - the bestest beta around ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Cassandra asked as she showed a piece of paper to Bonnie.<p>

"No, that's not her." The witch shook her head and she, Elena and Cassandra went back to looking through the endless amounts of papers on Elena's table. Bonnie had been having these dreams for the past few nights about her mother and the locked coffin that was giving everyone a lot of trouble. Unfortunately, Bonnie's mom left Mystic Falls fifteen years ago and no one has seen or heard from her since. Cassandra went with Elena early this morning to the Sheriff's office and kindly asked Sheriff Forbes to look up every Abbey Bennett Wilson in the country. So, here they were, sifting through photos and locations of different women.

"So, uh, what were you talking to Sheriff Forbes about?" Elena asked. She'd seen the two talking in hushed voices while she was looking through some files.

"I was apologizing…again." Cassandra replied as she picked up two photos and put them side by side as if to compare them before turning them to show Bonnie.

"No, they're both too old." Bonnie answered and Cassandra put the photos in the 'no' pile.

"Why were you apologizing?" Elena prompted.

"Well, Tyler, by accident, bit Caroline the other night. Matt brought her home and called me to come over and help heal her. I was checking on you after what happened with Stefan so Matt called someone else 'cause I was taking too long." She explained.

"Klaus." Bonnie stated and the female hybrid nodded.

"So, I showed up to heal Caroline but he beat me to it. We got to talking about the past and then he…kissed me." She finished and both girls were absolutely speechless. "Liz intervened and he bit her so, I fed her my blood to heal her."

"What?" They both asked.

"Does Damon know that Klaus kissed you?" Elena asked.

"Of course, I told him and he's not too happy about it." Cassandra said. "Klaus and I were lovers back then. It was just a little after I was turned."

"Whoa…so he loves you?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Klaus loves me." The female hybrid drew out every syllable.

"What about the ring? Does he know that you and Damon are engaged?" Elena asked.

"He saw it at the council meeting." She replied. "I thought he was gonna rip my finger off." Cassandra shook her head and twisted the ring around her finger. "I feel guilty."

"What for?"

"That I loved him and that a little piece of me feels bad for him even to this day. After everything I still sometimes see the man I fell in love with." She sighed.

"Are we still going to have a wedding?" Elena said with a wide grin and the two other girls at the table laughed out loud.

"Yes, there will still be a wedding. Who else would I have as my bridesmaids?" Cassandra winked.

"You're going to have a small intimate wedding?" The doppelganger asked.

"No way! I'm going all out for this wedding. Trust me; vampires don't get married every day." The two were so involved with the wedding that they almost didn't notice that Bonnie was completely detached from the conversation. Cassandra reached across the table and took the witch's hand. "You okay, Bon?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about all this stuff with my mom. I mean, I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later." She said with a shrug and the three of them heard the front door open and close.

"Sooner." Damon chirped as he waltzed into the room, holding up a manila folder. "Abbey Bennett Wilson. Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital. Graduated Mystic Falls High. Blah, blah, blah, blah." He read off just about every detail to the group with a smug smile on his face. "A little compulsion helps speed up the research process."

"Well, I could have thought of that." Cassandra huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Admit it; I'm a better snooper than you." Damon smirked and Cassandra sent him a playful glare. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. Bonnie took the folder from Damon and took out the photo.

"This is her." She said.

"Yep. Road trip! I call shotgun!" The vampire smiled.

"Yeahh…no." Elena deadpanned.

"Why? Never mind I'll hang out in the back with my girl." He slipped an arm around Cassandra's waist and hugged her close to him.

"You're not coming, Damon." The doppelganger said.

"Why? I'm the one who found her." He grumbled.

"Okay, Damon. Look, Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in fifteen years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience." She explained and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come on, babe. Bonnie and her mom should be able to have some time to reconnect and bond a little." Cassandra offered.

"Fine. I'd rather stay here anyway and have some bonding time with you." He said with a smirk and Cassandra playfully elbowed his chest.

* * *

><p>The couple watched a pretty brunette walk away from Ric's table at the Grill and they couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at each other.<p>

"Ric has a lady friend?" Cassandra murmured as the brunette walked passed them without a second glance. The two sat themselves down at the history teacher's table and Damon quickly flagged a waitress down to get them drinks. "Who was that?" She asked.

"My doctor." Ric replied.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Damon chimed in, leaning back against the chair.

"What are you two? My parents?" Ric asked incredulously.

"Jeez, relax!" Cassandra huffed. "Just asking." She said taking their drinks from the waitress.

"I've had a couple of drinks with her and today we had lunch. Happy?" Ric said.

"Well…?" Damon prompted and Alaric just stared back at the two.

"Well, what?"

"Is it, like, serious?" Cassandra asked.

"Not really, I've uh, been looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day." Ric said.

"Yeah, but if it comes from her ex it doesn't count." The hybrid said.

"I guess you're right." Ric mumbled as he took his check from Damon who was currently reading it. "I wonder what my exes would call me." He mused.

"Nothing. They're all dead." Damon deadpanned and Ric and Cassandra glared at him.

"Knock it off. Don't be mean." Cassandra growled.

"Huh, well her ex is the medical examiner. So, he's dead adjacent." Ric said as he paid his check and the couple tensed.

"She dated the medical examiner?" Damon asked and Ric nodded. "Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent. I think he's just dead."

"What?"

"Murdered. The Sheriff's trying to keep a lid on it 'cause he was staked in the chest like a vampire." Cassandra said in a low whisper. Damon had told her what had happened after the two had left Elena's house this morning.

"Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that." The teacher mused.

"Red flag number two." Damon said.

"Who do you guys think killed him?"

"I don't know. If I was a cop, your doctor friend would definitely be a suspect." Cassandra said. Alaric paid his end of the check and left, leaving the two alone to talk.

"What do you think about this doctor?" Damon asked, taking a big swig of his drink.

"Honestly?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow and Damon nodded. "I think she's hiding something."

"That's what I thought." He said. "What do you say we pay her a visit?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Damon pouted.

"What are you gonna do, Damon? Go to the hospital and accuse her of murdering her ex boyfriend?" Cassandra asked snidely.

"No, I'll wave at the newborns through the window." The vampire said sarcastically and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't do it." She sang.

"Fine, then I'll go." Damon tossed a couple of bills on the table for their drinks.

"Look, Damon. Even if she didn't kill him, I still think she's hiding something. So, I wouldn't put the fact that she's crazy past her." Cassandra protested.

"I'll be fine. Besides I'm a big, bad vampire. What could she possibly do?" Damon gave her a smirk and a quick kiss before sauntering out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was lounging around the boarding house, a book in hand, enjoying the silence. She looked at the clock and knew that Damon had been gone for quite some time. She knew that he could handle himself but she didn't think it was right to corner this doctor up against the wall unless it was absolutely necessary, but then again Damon was a man and men needed to get into the middle of things. She heard Damon come through the front door and let out a sigh of relief. She heard him growl low in his chest and shook her head, something probably went wrong at the hospital.<p>

"It's official! That doctor is a psycho case!" He growled as he opened up a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass.

"Why? What happened at the hospital?" Cassandra asked.

"That bitch vervained me and then blood jacked me!" Damon downed his drink before pouring more into his glass.

"She what? My god, are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she looked him over for any injuries.

"I'm fine." He said.

"You don't feel dizzy or anything?" She took her face in his hands.

"No…dumb bitch." Damon grumbled. "Can you not say, 'I told you so'?" He asked quietly.

"When you're as right as me you don't have to say it." She smirked and Damon scoffed. Cassandra could feel some anger boiling to the surface. How dare that doctor put her hands on her fiancé? Looks like she had to put a bitch down. "Here," Cassandra took his glass, filling it up before ushering him to the couch. "How about you sit down and relax." She cooed in his ear and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I like the sound of that." He smirked and tried to pull her down on the couch with him but she wagged a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah! You should be relaxing." She tisked playfully and Damon pouted.

"But you could help me relax." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hmm, you're right." Cassandra smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." She said nonchalantly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get something that will help you relax." She smirked and Damon's eyes glazed over. He watched her walk out of the room and propped his legs up on the coffee table, making himself at home as he waited for her to come back. Damon heard footsteps and smirked widely, but the opening and closing of the front door made him frown. So, it looked like he wasn't getting any relaxation time with his fiancé but Ric's doctor friend was about to have some one on one time with her.

Damn, he'd love to be a fly on that wall.

* * *

><p>Dr. Fell walked back into the room where she vervained Damon to see that he was gone. She armed herself with another vervain dart incase he was still lurking around the hospital. She injected Damon with enough vervain to keep him down for a couple of hours, but he ended up waking up in ten minutes. At least she was able to get a vial of blood from him. Meredith opened up a closet to grab some supplies to bring to the front desk when she felt a shift in the room. She closed the closet door and jumped ten feet out of her skin when she saw Damon's friend leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Hi." Cassandra greeted with a smirk. "You must be Dr. Fell." Meredith stood stone still as she eyed the girl in front of her.

"You're Damon's friend…" The doctor said.

"Mmhmm and you're the psycho case who has her eye on Ric." The hybrid said. "I couldn't help but hear that you vervained my fiancé." She growled and the doctor knew she was hot water. Meredith slipped her hand in the pocket of her white jacket and gripped her vervain syringe tightly.

"He accused me of killing my ex boyfriend." Meredith said angrily.

"All for good reason." Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her. "Look, I just came here to tell you to watch your back, yeah?" She said simply and turned her back to walk out of the room. Meredith drew the syringe from her pocket and moved to stab Cassandra but the hybrid turned on her. Cassandra caught her wrist, holding it in a bruising grip and lowered Meredith's hand down till she dropped the syringe. Dr. Fell hissed in pain, but Cassandra still didn't let up. The hybrid gripped the doctor by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "Not a smart move." Cassandra sneered, her fangs dropping from her gums and her eyes turning amber.

"What…" Meredith choked out.

"Nah, I'm not finished yet." Cassandra tisked as she pushed the doctor harder into the wall. "If you ever hurt Damon again…" She trailed off before leaning in close to Meredith's ear. "You'll be the next body in the woods with a stake through its chest." She whispered menacingly and snapped at the doctor's neck. Meredith flinched and Cassandra chuckled low in her throat. The hybrid pulled away, giving Meredith a sweet smile. "It was nice talking with you." She chirped and left the hospital with a little extra bounce in her step.

* * *

><p>"So much for relaxation time." Damon grumbled as he and Cassandra walked back to the witch house. "What exactly did you say to Dr. Fell?"<p>

"I just told her that she better watch her back." Cassandra shrugged, but Damon didn't look convinced. "What? If she did the same thing to me, would you let that fly?" She asked.

"No, I'd rip her spleen through her back and shove it down her throat." Damon said.

"Exactly! No one puts their hands on my man and lives to tell the tale." She smirked.

"However she's still walking around." The vampire said.

"Well, I figured that she'd be good for Ric. I mean, the guy needs to get laid. His frown lines are crowding his already small forehead." She laughed.

"Yeah…just as long as she doesn't vervain me again." Damon grumbled.

"What would a doctor want with vampire blood anyway?" Cassandra mused.

"Couldn't tell you." He shrugged and they walked up the front steps of the house.

"You'd think being a hybrid I'd be able to move four coffins with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back." Cassandra huffed to herself as she trudged down the stairs of the old witch house. She reached the room where the coffins were kept but she stopped seeing that the other coffins weren't there. A dark figure emerged from the shadows, his footsteps slowly making their way into the room. Klaus gave Cassandra a wry smirk and she knew that the witches had hid the coffins from Klaus's eyes.

"Hello love. What took you so long?" Klaus snickered. Damon came down the steps to stand behind Cassandra and froze as well, seeing Klaus. "Hiding behind your witchy friends, and in squalor no less." He smirked and suddenly all of the candles went aflame and Klaus dropped to the floor, holding his head in pain. He roared and the flames only grew brighter. Damon looked around before smirking to himself that the witches were hurting Klaus and not him or Cassandra.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches? Not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here." Damon chuckled.

"You know, the funny thing about witches, is that living or dead, they care about their own." Klaus gritted out before another wave of pain cut him off. Cassandra and Damon were able to hear the whispers of the dead on the air as they got more and more adamant about Klaus's presence. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendents…" His rant was cut off once more as he groaned in absolute agony. "And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back!" Klaus was now yelling into thin air as he struggled to stand. "As we speak my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." He threatened and the candles all went out and the whispers stopped. Damon and Cassandra stood still as Klaus smirked into the dark room, clearly elated that he had leverage over the witchy spirits. The Original hybrid took a couple steps to stand in front of Damon and stare him down to which Damon glared. "Now, please, show me the coffins." Klaus asked politely and the coffins appeared out of thin air. "Here we are." He smiled as his eyes darted over the coffins. One. Two. Three. Klaus's face fell when he noticed that one coffin was missing. "Where's the fourth?" He growled to the two of them. Damon just looked over at him innocently and Cassandra shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest. Klaus looked heavenward, to know one in particular. "Show me!" He snarled to the dead witches.

"Well…ehh, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." Damon said as he moved himself as far away from Klaus as possible. The Original hybrid made his way over to Damon and Cassandra blurred herself near Damon.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Well, Bonnie gave us the head's up. I mean, I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one." Cassandra smirked, knowing that this would piss off Klaus more than anything.

"I will tear you limb from limb and only then, when you're a writhing mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest." Klaus growled as he took slow agonizing steps towards her.

"Will that be before or after you kiss me?" She remarked with a raised eyebrow and Klaus gripped her throat tightly. Damon launched himself for Klaus but an unknown force sent him flying back, his body slamming into the wall.

"You can deny what you feel for me all you want, sweetheart." He sneered and Cassandra was gasping for breath as Klaus's grip tightened on her throat. "I don't care if I have to possess you in ways you've never thought possible, but I _will_ have you." Cassandra was practically trembling in his grip. She knew he meant it, especially after last night. She was struggling to breathe in his grip and Damon was thrashing against the wall, trying to get to Cassandra. "I'll make sure of it." Klaus whispered huskily and pressed his lips against her parted ones. Cassandra tried to move her head away from his lips but Klaus held her firmly. Damon growled, struggling against the witches that were holding him back. Klaus lips moved roughly over hers and his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest when he felt her kiss him back. Cassandra opened her lips to him and moaned feeling his tongue probe her mouth. Klaus's grip loosened on her neck and he allowed her to wrap one arm around his shoulder and the other hand buried itself in his hair. Damon's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, seeing that she was kissing him back. Cassandra's eyes flicked open and saw Damon's astonished face across the room; her mouth still moving with Klaus's. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gripped his lower lip between her teeth. She sucked hard and then suddenly bit down hard. Klaus screamed in agony but Cassandra still held his lip tightly; her fangs piercing through the skin and going out the other side. She finally let go, tasting his blood in her mouth. Blood was all over his chin and dripped down his neck to the collar of his shirt.

"You are a crafty little wench, aren't you?" Klaus growled, holding his healing lip.

"You'll have to try harder, Klaus." She snarled, wiping her lips of his blood. Damon smirked from ear to ear seeing she was faking it. The vampire was dropped from the wall and stood behind Cassandra.

"Mark my words!" Klaus sneered.

"Ooh, I'm shaking." The female hybrid quipped. "You may want me, but something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more." She smirked and she and Damon sauntered from the house before Klaus could sneer out another reply.

* * *

><p>"Race you back to the house?" Cassandra asked as they walked through the woods. They were far off from the old witch house and far enough in the woods that no one would see them use their supernatural speed.<p>

"What are the terms?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Wolf versus vampire. Which one do you think is faster?" She smirked.

"Fine." He said. "Obviously I'm going to win." He said arrogantly.

"Oh, really?" Cassandra slipped off her jacket and wiggled her eyebrows at Damon. She pulled her shirt over her head and then moved to her jeans. Damon's eyes were following her every move of her sensual striptease. She popped open the button and slid the zipper down before shimmying out of them with a cheeky smile. Her clothes were in a neat pile on the dark leaves and she was just standing in her bra and panties. The cold night air chilled her skin, little goose bumps prickling over her arms and legs.

"I'll give you a head start." He smirked. Her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on her inner wolf. She felt it stirring within her, aching to become exposed. Hello old friend. Her right shoulder jerked backwards, disconnecting from the socket and she let out a groan of pain. The other shoulder did the same before both of her knees buckled and she crumpled to the ground. Damon's eyes were wide as he watched her change. He was hurting since his lover was in pain, but he didn't want to intervene. Her golden eyes were shining brightly in the moonlight. The muscles and bones shifted beneath her skin, each vertebra on her spine was clearly visible as she arched her back. Cassandra growled loudly and Damon was able to make out a double set of fangs, each one sharp and deadly. More bones cracked before resetting in the proper anatomy of a wolf and pure white fur spread all over her body. Her undergarments snapped and tore into shreds as they fluttered to the ground. The white wolf howled at the moon before sitting back on its hind legs, tall and magnificent as it stared at Damon. He eyed the wolf, waiting for it to attack but nothing happened. He guessed that she was exercising her control and she was doing a damn good job of not chomping on him. The wolf circled Damon, watching him intently the entire time. Damon, on the other hand, made sure that his back was never facing Cassandra. He knew that she could pounce at any time. She suddenly took off through the woods and Damon followed her. Instead of racing each other, the game was quickly changed to a chase. Each would get the upper hand on their competition before the positions would switch. For a while Cassandra was chasing Damon but she lost view of him through the woods. She stopped running and turned an ear to the wind, listening for any sign of movement. Hearing none, she figured Damon had gone back to the house. She shifted back into her human form and frowned seeing that she had dirt all over her nude body. Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground and held there. She felt someone press her body harder into the dirt and leaves, a breath down the back of her neck.

"Caught you." Damon murmured in her ear before flipping Cassandra over so her back was on the ground.

"I thought you went back!" She stared up at him and he shook his head.

"I just couldn't resist seeing you walk around naked in the woods." He smirked.

"Too bad you're not naked too." Cassandra giggled.

"Are you hinting at something?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and couldn't help his cock from twitching at the sight of her. She was completely naked and covered in dirt. Her curls were splayed wildly over the ground and that only added to the visual. He was so entranced in cataloguing her appearance into his brain that he almost didn't notice that she fisted his shirt in her hands and ripped it to shreds. The fabric fell right off his shoulders and torso and Cassandra smirked at him.

"Is that enough of a hint for you?" She breathed before pulling his lips down to hers in a rough kiss. Damon immediately kissed back, his tongue dancing over the insides of her cheeks. His hands caressed her chilled breasts while Cassandra made shreds of the rest of his clothes.

"Will you stop ripping my clothes to pieces?" Damon groaned. "Those were expensive." Cassandra turned the pair over, pinning Damon to the ground before straddling his waist.

"Will you stop stalling and fuck me already?" She smirked, crushing her lips to his once more. The thought of Damon's ruined clothes immediately went out the window along with any kind of reply. Damon gripped her firm ass in his hands, grinding her against his rigid cock. She moaned teasing him by rubbing her soaking lips over his shaft. Her lips kissed his chest before baring her fangs and biting his skin. Damon felt the small sting of pain accompanied by the bite but soon felt the warmth of pleasure that was taking over him. Cassandra drank in hungry gulps, the blood making her body sing. His hips thrust against her slick pussy, aching to slip inside or at least get some much needed friction, but she continued to deny him entry.

"Stop teasing me." He growled and Cassandra removed her fangs from him. His blood dribbled down her chin and dropped onto his chest where the bite mark was healing.

"Oh, but its fun." She pouted and kissed him roughly, the blood smearing between their mouths. Damon had enough of her games so he quickly blurred them to stand against a tree. Cassandra felt the bark digging into her back but the pain only furthered her arousal. Damon spread her legs and rubbed over her entrance before pumping two fingers in and out of her. "No…Damon, please just fuck me!" She pleaded with him. Her wolf form brought out a raw kind of need that only he could satisfy her. Damon ignored her, trailing his lips over her jaw line before dipping down to her collarbone. She gasped feeling his fangs brush against her skin but Damon merely nibbled with his blunt teeth. Damon surprised her by burying his teeth deep within her carotid artery and ramming his cock into her simultaneously. Cassandra threw her head back, practically screaming from the double penetration. "FUCK! Oh my god, Damon!" He moaned against her skin, sucking her blood which in turn made the throbbing bite she'd given him heal over. His hips were snapping against hers and if she weren't a hybrid, she was sure he'd break her hips.

"How's this for fucking you?" Damon moaned, his fangs detaching from her skin. His body pushed her harder into the tree and the bark scratched against her back.

"Mmm…your cock feels so fucking good inside my tight pussy." Cassandra's nails raked over Damon's strong back and shoulders, piercing the skin. Little lines of blood dripped down his body from the scratches she created, only to quickly heal over.

"You're pussy is so perfect and it's all mine." He growled possessively as his hands roamed over every piece of skin on her body, leaving nothing uncared for. Cassandra threaded her hands in his hair, pulling his lips back to hers, desperate to feel his lips on hers. She bit his bottom lip, much like she had done to Klaus but it wasn't meant in the same context. She adored making love with Damon, but she loved it when he'd fuck her into oblivion. Her fangs toyed with the already swollen skin before gently piercing the skin, allowing his blood to dribble on her tongue.

"Don't stop…don't ever stop fucking me!" Cassandra begged as her walls tightened around him, painfully squeezing his cock. Her leg winded around his waist, pushing closer, the heel of her foot resting against that perfect ass of his.

"I don't plan on it." Damon breathed, his balls cinching up against his thigh.

"Good." She smirked and shoved him to the ground. Her body bounced atop his but he didn't let her do it for long. He flipped them over so he was hovering above her, his cock ramming into her. "I'm so close, baby." She moaned as her nails pierced his skin once more.

"Me too!" He hissed. It hurt when she did that but the pain added to his pleasure. Right now, he wanted to tie her down and have her pierce her nails into his skin over and over again.

"Damon!" She screamed out as her walls caved around him. Her juices flooding his cock which then skyrocketed Damon to his own orgasm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck yess!"

"You're cumming all over me baby and it's so fucking hot!" Damon moaned, the hot ropes of his seed spilling inside her. Cassandra was quivering in his arms as her orgasm came down and Damon hugged her close to keep her warm from the cold air. The two were panting, their chests brushing against each other's as they heaved. Damon brushed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. Cassandra hummed tiredly against his lips, her inner wolf had seeped back under her skin. The beast was sleepy and lethargic. A shrill pair of howls echoed into the night, interrupting their sensual moment.

"Looks like they had the right idea." She murmured and Damon softly chuckled. Her fingers lightly traced over the healed holes in his shoulders and frowned. "Did I hurt you?" She asked, worry shining in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Trust me, I liked it." Damon smirked, kissing her lips once more and she shivered. "Cold?" He rubbed his hands over her arms and Cassandra nodded. The two helped each other up and Damon wandered over to his pile of clothes. He picked up a dagger and waved it around.

"You and your ideas." Cassandra sighed.

"Yeah, let's hope this one works." He said and the two walked hand in hand, naked, through the woods and back to the house.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to you two?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at the muddy couple as they came through the front door. Damon blurred to his room, grabbing two shirts and putting one on himself and handing one to Cassandra. "So, that's what all that howling was about." He scoffed.<p>

"Oh, whatever." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"We've got a surprise for you." Damon smirked as he held up the dagger. Stefan's eyes widened as he eyed the dagger. Things were about to get interesting.

"What did the two of you do?" He asked and the two just snickered at him. Damon went up to his room while Cassandra poured herself a drink. "Are you out of your mind?" Stefan growled.

"Don't worry about it, Stefan. We'll handle it." Cassandra said as she downed her drink. "You know what, I'm gonna let you in on little secret, okay?" She said and crooked a finger. "C'mere." Stefan's eyes danced with amusement as he moved closer. "A little closer." Cassandra said and she and Stefan were eye to eye. Stefan leaned in close, waiting for her to speak, but his face was met with her fist. He went flying across the room and Cassandra flashed in front of him. She crouched over him, gripping his throat. "Now, you're the second person I've had to threaten today." She huffed and Stefan gagged for breath but she didn't let up her grip. "Using Elena as bait? Bad move. So here's my little secret, direct from me to you: if you ever hurt Elena again, I will kill you. Got it?" Stefan choked out his answer and Cassandra was satisfied to say the least. She dropped him promptly and climbed the stairs.

"So that's what you did to Meredith?" Damon raised an eyebrow and Cassandra nodded.

"I'm in the mood for a bath. You wanna join me?" She smirked.

"Like you had to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>**Hello all, I had my first day of classes today and I can already tell that I will have more schoolwork cut out for me. 90 hours of observations in a firstsecond grade classroom, 16 college credits, and work. Phew! Updates might take a little longer than normal but do not fret! I will still continue to write! I repeat, I will still be writing! I'm not giving up any of my stories :) Thank you so much for understanding and for your patience. I love each and every one of you xoxo**


	25. Bringing Out The Dead

**There is some much needed tension in this chapter! Thanks so much for all of the amazing love and support :) I took some advice from a reviewer, _Supa Luv_, about changing some of the sex positions so I did some research and was stunned that there were so many different ones! Cass and Damon will be getting a little freaky in this one and other chapters to follow!**

****I have a tumblr where I will be posting little previews and such for following chapters. So feel free to give it a look every so often!****

**Url: h t t p : / / m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m - obviously it's without the spaces but fanfic can sometimes be a tool -_-**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 - love, love, love her!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Damon skimmed his fingertips over his lovers exposed back and shoulders as his lips closed over her ear lobe, his teeth nibbling the skin. Cassandra shifted in bed, moaning at the force that was trying to rouse her from a blissful sleep. She peeked one eye open to see that she was staring at the wall and Damon was hugging her from behind. So, technically she could still act like she was sleeping. Her eye closed and she snuggled into the pillow.<p>

"I know you're awake." Damon murmured in her ear and she let out a deep sigh. She was just too comfortable for words. She'd be content with just lying in bed all day with her lover by her side.

"No...I wanna sleep a little more. Your meeting with Elijah is in a couple hours." Cassandra belly ached.

"Then I'll go and leave you sleeping." Damon offered and she turned in his grip, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Leaving your woman all alone in bed?" She tisked. "That's not very gentlemanly of you."

"I gotta go; the King of the Buzz Kills is waiting." Damon said but she pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips possessed his and he wanted nothing more than to stay with her but he really did have to go. Damon pulled back slightly, his breath ghosting over her lips. "Are you trying to seduce me into staying in bed with you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe..." She trailed off as her fingers played over his shoulder and trailed down his back.

Damon kissed her pouting lips once more. "I have to go." He said and she obliged him by untangling her limbs from his. He climbed out of their warm bed and Cassandra felt the incredible urge to bite his bare ass as he padded across the room. She lay on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbow as her dainty feet dangled in the air. She giggled softly, trying to catch Damon's attention, but so far she was failing. Her nose scrunched and her lips pouted, disgruntled that he wasn't enamored with her, but she could see that he was struggling to keep his eyes on the array of shirts in his drawer. It never took him this long to pick out a shirt. Cassandra slithered out of bed, her hips swaying side to side as she moved to stand behind him. Damon didn't even notice she'd moved since he kept his eyes downward. She wrapped her hand around his body and gripped his hard cock, holding it firmly and Damon knew that he was done for. She heard him gasp, his attention quickly moved from those damn shirts to the hand now slowly pumping his morning wood. Damon leaned into her and Cassandra hugged her body closer to his, her soft but firm breast squishing against his back.

"It seems I have your attention again." She purred in his ear. Her tongue darted out to lap over the shell of his ear before blowing air over the wet skin. His cock jerked in her grip and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You know how hot that gets me." Damon breathed, his hips thrusting to meet her hand.

"Remind me again?" She whispered playfully, her teeth nibbling at his ear lobe.

"You taking control." He moaned as she tightened her hand around him. "You know that Elijah will decapitate me if I don't show up on time." He gritted. Damn Originals and their punctuality.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cassandra said as her lips moved down to his shoulder blade while her other hand snuck around his lithe body to join her already moving one. She twisted her wrists in opposition and moved them up down, his toes were practically curling against the floor. Her thumb brushed the underside of his throbbing head and Damon shuddered. She gently squeezed him in moderation, varying her pace to make him so hard he was curling into his belly button. Pre cum was glistening over his slit as it dribbled down the sides of his thick shaft.

"That feels good?" She playfully bit the junction where his shoulder and neck met. He moaned in appreciation, her hands working even faster now. His hips thrust upwards, fucking her hot little hands since he was rendered useless. "Mmm, I just love teasing you." She kissed his shoulder blade. "The little sounds you make drive me crazy. They make me so wet." She purred, rubbing her bare pussy against his behind. He would sometimes try to hold back his growls and whimpers but most times he couldn't, especially since she knew how to make him shiver.

"Cassandra…" He breathed.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." She whispered. There was a little problem there, he couldn't tell her to stop, nor did he want her to stop. He heard her giggling behind him; she had him right where she wanted. "Damon?" She called in a sing song voice. "You're not saying much." She laughed and suddenly Damon turned them, lifting Cassandra onto his dresser drawers. He moved to step in between her open legs but she closed them coyly. She tisked playfully and blurred him to sit on a spare chair near his desk. She straddled him, his cock resting between their naked bodies. Cassandra propped her feet to rest on the back of the chair while sliding his cock passed her slick lips and into her core. Damon raised an eyebrow at what she would do next but she just smirked before bending her body backwards to rest her hands on the floor. His eyes rolled back in his sockets as she started to thrust her hips against him. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, giving her more leverage as his eyes were glued on his cock that was disappearing inside her. Her breasts gently bounced and the arch of her back made her taut tummy look even more enticing. Damon was a visual guy and just loved watching her pussy envelope his monstrous cock.

"Who knew you were such a freak in the bedroom?" Damon quipped. By far, she was making his dirtiest fantasies come true. He would be in the middle of a council meeting and his mind would just drift off to Cassandra sprawled out on a desk with nothing but her 'fuck me' pumps on. Try sitting through a council meeting with a hard-on. One of his hands unhanded her thigh to tickle up and down her stomach.

"I like to make things interesting." She giggled, her short little laughs sending pleasure to her little swollen button. She moved her hips faster against his, her head falling back, allowing Damon to see every blink of her big brown eyes and every moan that passed her lips.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I've got a few of my own moves that I'd love to try out on you." He smirked, his hands gripping her hips tightly to help her move a little faster.

"Do tell." Cassandra moaned as Damon's cock brushed her g-spot.

"I'd much rather show you." He said in a husky whisper. Damon scooted himself to the edge of the chair, Cassandra tipped forward with him but was sure to hold her hips. She squealed from the sudden movement, but relaxed feeling her upper back against the floor.

"Damon! What are you…ohh…ooh shit!" Her protests turned into loud moans as Damon squatted, his cock pushed inside her to the hilt before bending and straightening his knees slightly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He smirked and Cassandra just rolled her eyes.

"I said, shut it and don't stop." She huffed, her body starting to go lightheaded from being upside down. The blood was rushing to her head and she closed her eyes, letting the numbing sensation take over. "Play with my clit, baby, please." Her breathless moan reached his ears and his thumb circled over her protruding button.

"Like this?" He cooed.

"Mmm, a little faster." She nodded.

"What my girl wants, my girl gets." His thumb flicked back and forth, the pace increasing with the pace of his thrusts.

"Your girl wants to cum so hard." Cassandra gasped as her clit tingled and the coil in her belly tightened.

"And my girl will cum." Damon moaned, her walls contracting violently around him. He was balls deep in her now and stilled for a moment before grinding his hips into hers. This change allowed Damon's cock to hit every spot that would make her scream in delight. Cassandra's hands went to her breasts, pulling and tugging at her nipples, making them hard as she felt her orgasm coming in quickly. "Here it comes, baby. You ready for my cum?"

"Give it to me." Her eyes opened for him and her pupils were dilated and heavy with lust. "Please, I want it so bad." She pleaded. That was all it took for Damon to fall off the edge. His cock twitched inside her warm center, his seed spilling along her quivering walls as they squeezed him.

"Do you feel it, baby? You feel my cum inside you?" He panted as his thrusts slowed, spurting the last ropes of his sticky cum. Cassandra gave a low moan, her head unable to comprehend what was happening. She was dizzy and her blood was pulsing in her ears. Damon slowly and carefully lifted her up, cradling her to his chest and sat back in the chair. "You okay, Cass?" He lightly chuckled, kissing her flushed and sweaty skin.

"I love your ingenuity and all, but…would you still think I'm sexy if I hurled on you?" She breathed tiredly.

"Of course I would." He cooed and rubbed her back in lazy circles. Damon rose up from the chair and gently eased her into their bed.

"I'll just sleep…sleep it off, okay?" Cassandra hummed quietly and Damon nodded, kissing her forehead. "Tell Elijah I say hi."

"I will, see you later. I love you."

* * *

><p>Damon was more than happy to see that Cassandra was looking much better when he arrived home. He wouldn't tell her this, but she did look a little green before. She was sitting up in bed, fully showered and dressed in little booty shorts and a tank top.<p>

"Someone's feeling better." He smirked, shrugging off his leather jacket.

"Hey!" She said excitedly. "What was your meeting with Elijah about?" Cassandra asked.

"Nothing." Damon said nonchalantly as he busied himself with changing his clothes. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. "We're just having a dinner party at Klaus's."

"What time? I'll get ready." She said and meandered over to her closet. "Of course I have to watch my back because you do remember what happened the last time I went to a dinner party. I was literally stabbed in the back." Cassandra rifled through the endless amounts of hangers.

"Well…it's just us guys." Damon spoke up.

"Oh, come on, you're really not going all male chauvinist on me." She scoffed, turning over her shoulder.

"And you're not going all proud feminist on me." He smirked.

Cassandra huffed, "Ouch."

"Look, it's just a dinner with the guys." He shrugged, pulling out a V-neck long sleeved shirt.

"And what about bringing your fiancé? Besides, I would like to see Elijah, it's been a while." She mused, but she realized that Damon wasn't completely listening to her. His gaze was fixed on the window pane and his thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute. Damon felt Cassandra's arms snake around his waist and her cheek nuzzled his back. "What's wrong?" She pouted. Damon just shrugged out her hold and pulled on his shirt. "Damon," She called but he didn't answer her. Cassandra finally gripped his upper arm, turning him to face her. "Damon, what happened with Elijah this morning?"

"I told you, nothing." He dismissed. What could he say? Oh, we're just planning Klaus's destruction, no big deal.

"It's not, nothing. What are you hiding from me?" Cassandra asked seriously. "What are you planning and why aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you because I don't want you to have anything to do with it when it goes down." He replied.

"Don't exclude me from this, Damon." She growled.

"I'm not risking you getting hurt over this." Damon protested. "And I want you as far away from Klaus as possible."

"Why? You don't think I can take care of myself?" Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not that…"

"Do you not trust me around him? Is that it?" She interrupted him.

"Cassandra…"

"No, Damon, don't worry about me. I'll just sit at home, sheltered from everyone." Cassandra threw her hands up in surrender. "If anything, I don't trust you too much right now." She sneered.

"Really? It's going to be like this?" Damon snapped.

"I'm just going with the flow. Have fun tonight." She replied snidely, gripping a book from her bedside table and flopping down in a chair. Her angry eyes glared at him before diving into the words of the book. Damon could fight her tooth and nail on this debate, but he'd rather her be a little angry and stay home than come to Klaus's tonight.

"I'll see you later, alright?" He inquired and she didn't say a word. She craned her neck closer to the book as if to analyze the words closely.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Damon. Where is the lovely Cassandra?" Elijah asked and Damon's grip tightened around his utensils. He was sincerely hoping that no one would ask where Cassandra was. She hadn't said one word to him the entire day, not even a 'see you later' or 'have a good time tonight.' The dinner party had been going fairly well. Damon had put his proposal up for a review, but Klaus made the fact that he would never leave Elena alone very clear.<p>

"Oh, a lover's quarrel, already?" Klaus teased as he popped a piece of meat in his mouth. "You two aren't even married yet."

"Married?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. You've missed so much. Damon and Cassandra are now engaged." Klaus stated with a little jealous twinge and Elijah looked questioningly at them.

"Well, congratulations, Damon." Elijah said graciously.

"Thank you, Elijah. I mean, you really have to picture it: horseback riding along the Italian seaside, lazy afternoons, and sight-seeing in Rome. It really was an exquisite trip." He recalled as he sipped some wine. It really was a magical adventure. He wished that they were there right now as opposed to Klaus's manor.

"I just wish Cassandra was here so I could congratulate her as well." Elijah smiled.

"I told Cassandra that it was just us guys." The vampire replied.

"I'm sure she loved hearing that." Klaus smirked before taking a generous sip of wine.

"You know I never like to miss a party." Cassandra chirped as she sauntered into the dining room. Damon's jaw dropped that she had suddenly showed up while Klaus just chuckled to himself. "I hope you don't mind. I wouldn't like to impose, but one of your girls has already let me in." She said confidently.

"Not at all. The company of a lady is always welcome. Ladies, shall we get our guest a place setting and a chair?" Klaus said and the women bustled to fill his request. A blonde girl came back with a chair, setting it in between Klaus and Damon. Being the generous host he was, Klaus let Cassandra sit before pushing her chair in behind her.

"Hey honey." Cassandra purred, giving Damon a quick kiss on the lips and a sweet smile. Damon reciprocated the kiss as to not draw attention to their tension, but he was sure to give her a hard look and she just winked at him. "So, gentlemen, what'd I miss?" She asked as a brunette woman placed a plate, wine glass and utensils at her setting.

"Niklaus was just telling me of your and Damon's recent engagement. Congratulations." Elijah smiled.

"Thank you, Elijah." She replied but her eyes then wandered to his new hairdo. He did look much more handsome with shorter hair. "You cut your hair. I must say, it looks much better, more this century." Cassandra laughed and lifted her glass to toast with his. He smiled, clicking their glasses together.

"Will Elena be joining us as well?" Elijah asked and Klaus laughed even harder than before while Damon and Cassandra stiffened.

"There's trouble in paradise for our favorite ripper and doppelganger." Klaus replied.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Stefan said coolly as he kept his eyes on Klaus. The hybrid chuckled, placing a teasing finger over his lips.

"Don't be rude, Stefan." Cassandra chided.

"Just because we're on his turf doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses." The young vampire replied.

"Well, since Elena is out of the question, how about we enlighten you on the Original Petrova?" Klaus smirked.

"Original Petrova?" Cassandra asked.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy her age desired to be her suitor even though she'd had a child by another man and none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah recounted.

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus said.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan looked between the two brothers and they both nodded.

"Much like you and Damon loved Katerina." Klaus said. "However, if someone who I presumably loved suddenly moved on to someone else so easily, I think I would go into a rage." He added and Cassandra immediately knew he was talking about Damon falling for Katherine after she was turned. "Then after that certain someone comes back to Mystic Falls only to fall in love with the doppelganger. I guess that's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger."

"I think you mean compulsion when you use the term 'allure.'" Damon muttered, suddenly becoming uncomfortable where this conversation was going. Cassandra was doing no better; she too was shifting in her seat as she twirled her wine glass. Elijah looked between the three conflicting parties while Stefan just pushed some food around on his plate.

"Ah, yes. That pesky compulsion can cause for some problems, but you still insisted on coming back for Katerina. Of course, she never really loved you so you moved on to Elena." Klaus spoke. "Am I getting all this right, Damon?" As if the elder Salvatore didn't have enough problems. He really didn't need his past being thrown out on the table.

"You know it's never good to dwell on the past…" Damon started.

"So, Cassandra was more or less the second or third choice in this entire relationship." The hybrid's eyes met Cassandra's who were now shining with tears. She glared back at him, her jaw tight and tensed. "Don't be too upset, love. It's just in his nature." He said with a smirk.

Cassandra felt the walls of the room closing in around her. She couldn't handle this. She was a fool to think she could. The female hybrid placed her glass down before pushing out her chair. "I think I'm gonna get some air. Gentlemen, excuse me." She hushed and Damon went to get up with her, but her hard gaze stopped him dead in his tracks. Her once confident clicks of her heels across the floor now sounded lethargic and heavy. They all looked after her, Damon clenched his fists, pretty sure if there was something in them, it'd shatter.

"Poor thing." Klaus pouted and made a movement to get up and go after her but a hard hand on his wrist stopped him, Damon's hand.

"Haven't you done enough?" He snarled and Klaus met his threatening gaze. The two men continued to stare the other down until Klaus sat back in his chair.

"Go after her, brother." Klaus said and Elijah nodded, following the path of the female hybrid. As soon as Elijah was out of the room, Damon swore he'd ring Klaus's neck. The look of pure rage was clear on the vampire's face. "Oh come now, Damon. You heard me when I said I'd have her for myself. Even if I have to rot this relationship from the inside out, I'll do it." He glowered and Damon glared back at him.

"I think things will get a little easier when you finally admit that she loves _me_ and _not you_. The ring on her finger means she'll be marrying _me_ and _not you_." Damon growled. "Before we came here, we were having a little fun and I couldn't help but notice that she was screaming _my name_ and _not yours_." He hissed and Klaus suddenly lunged himself across the table at him. The two wrestled on the floor, grunting and growling while Stefan just stepped back. He knew his brother didn't have a fighting chance. Elijah and Cassandra ran back into the room, a look of pure confusion on their faces. Cassandra gripped Klaus by the back of his shirt, yanking him off Damon before checking on him. His bruised face healed in her hands and Klaus felt his blood boil seeing the two so tender with each other. The hybrid took Cassandra, hauling her off Damon and over to the fireplace.

"You think _this_ means anything?" Klaus sneered, gripping her left hand in his and flashing the ring at Damon. He kicked behind each leg, her knees buckling as she hit the floor. Klaus shoved her hand into the flames and Cassandra screamed out, trying to pull her hand back, but Klaus wouldn't let her. Damon blurred to the pair, but Elijah slammed him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" He choked out to the Original, but Elijah held him in place. Cassandra cried out again and Damon could see the skin bubbling and dripping off her fingers. His stomach twisted in knots as he struggled against Elijah. "STOP!" He shouted and Klaus let up a little bit, the female hybrid's screams lessening into soft whimpers.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn her alive." Klaus snickered.

"I'll get it." Damon growled. His eyes never left Cassandra's tear stained cheeks and pushed past Elijah. Stefan went as well.

"Go with them brother, you keep them honest. When you get back, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus promised and Elijah's pained gaze met Cassandra's. This certainly wasn't his intention. The Original left after the brothers, hoping they'd all get that last coffin before Cassandra's hand burned off.

* * *

><p>The embers of the fire licked at Cassandra's charring bones. Her teeth were gritting together in an effort to squelch her screams. The ring was nearly slipping off her finger as she desperately tried to keep a hold on it. Tonight was just full of disappointments. Klaus would be getting what he wanted, again, while playing 'set the hybrid on fire' with Cassandra.<p>

"Come on, sweetheart. _Scream_." Klaus taunted, jerking her hand further into the fireplace. Cassandra let out a pained groan, her eyes screwing shut. He crouched down to her level, his mouth at her ear. His lips played over her skin, the stubble of his facial hair scratching her cheek. "You know you want to." He whispered menacingly in her ear. Klaus guided her hand closer to the base of the flames and Cassandra thought her jaw would break at the force she was grinding her teeth.

"Go fuck yourself, Klaus." She growled, her eyes burning from the closeness of the fire.

"Such foul language coming from that pretty little mouth of yours." He tisked. "I'm surprised that Damon's not back yet. I mean, you'd think he'd drag that coffin through the mud to get his beautiful fiancé out of the clutches of–"

"A complete psycho? Yeah, I'd think so too!" Cassandra snapped as she cradled her charred hand. What was taking them so long? "Should I even bother to ask who is in that coffin? Or will you burn my face off?" She asked snidely. Klaus gripped her throat, lifting her up off the ground and slamming her into the wall. "You know, this really isn't the proper way to treat your dinner guests." She choked as Klaus's grip tightened, his nails digging into her skin.

"How many times do I have to drill into your head that you're just second best to him?" Klaus growled.

"Keep drilling. I won't listen." She gritted. "Stop trying to ruin my happiness!"

"I'm just speaking the truth, darling. You think another piece of ass won't just walk on by and Damon's eyes won't wander?" He snickered.

"You obviously don't know him very well." Cassandra sneered. "I'd kill him."

"I know that very well. Perhaps this engagement won't last very long." He teased.

"Oh, it'll last, once you're dead and gone." She whispered menacingly before stabbing Klaus in the back with the white oak ash dagger. He staggered, letting Cassandra drop to the ground while he reached for the dagger in his back. Cassandra coughed as the purple strangle marks on her neck healed and Klaus pulled the dagger out of his skin just as Elijah and Damon came back into the room along with a woman holding a covered platter. Damon immediately helped Cassandra up while Klaus looked between the three of them.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" He asked.

"Where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Elijah smirked and removed the cover from the platter. There sat two daggers neatly placed side by side.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked nervously.

"What have you done?" Elijah countered. "See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." He finished and a tall brown haired gentleman entered the room. Klaus took a couple steps back from him, his hands up in surrender.

"Kol."

"Long time, brother." Kol smirked. Klaus blurred to move past the group but another man stopped him. He had longer hair and one of the daggers from the platter in his hand.

"Finn, don't." Klaus pleaded, but Finn stabbed Klaus in the hand. Once the dagger was taken out, Klaus turned on his heel but was met with a dagger in his stomach. "Rebekah." He gritted.

"This is for our mother." She whispered, shoving him away, but still pointing the dagger at him. Kol gripped Klaus from behind, holding his arms in a vice grip while the siblings closed in on Klaus.

"You're free to go." Elijah said to Cassandra and Damon. The couple didn't bother protesting as they both left the house.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?" Damon growled once the two of them were out far enough in the woods. Cassandra just rolled her eyes and kept walking.<p>

"Oh, don't gimme that crap, Damon! You expected me not to come tonight?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I needed to make sure Elijah would be honest." She said and pulled the dagger from behind her.

_"Well, you're looking…not dead." Cassandra smirked as she leaned up against a tree out in a field somewhere. The man across from her chuckled to himself and ran a hand through his much shorter hair._

_"I have you and your boyfriend to thank for that." Elijah said. "Although, judging by the ring on your finger, you two are a little more involved." He added. He'd seen a glimpse of the ring just as he was waking up from his slumber, right before they closed the coffin door on him._

_Cassandra twisted the ring around her finger, a nervous habit she had picked up. She was deliberately going behind Damon's back by doing this, but he did the same to her this morning. She wouldn't allow herself to be a spectator in this whole ordeal. The female hybrid couldn't help but see a glimmer of something in Elijah's eye. Perhaps it was a little sadness? "I know the last time we saw each other, you told me you loved me…" She trailed off, meeting his oak brown gaze._

_"The love I have for you is different from the way Damon loves you, Cassandra. That night…I just couldn't stand seeing you hurt and you were almost Klaus's little plaything." He explained._

_"For a while I was. I was paying my debt to him for saving Damon. I had no idea that my blood would have healed him. I hope you're still not sore at me for stabbing you." She said quietly._

_"Klaus compelled you; there was nothing you could do." Elijah knew her apology was sincere but it wasn't necessary. Her apology was better than Klaus's. Cassandra sighed, thankful that he wasn't angry with her._

_"Dare I ask, what's going on tonight?" She asked as she propped her heel up against the stump of the tree she was resting against._

_"Damon hasn't told you?" Elijah raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Nope. He wants me to steer clear of Klaus. Now, you've been asleep for a while, but he's made me human, tried to kill me, proclaimed his love for me, and then kissed me." She rambled off, counting each action on her fingers._

_"A lot has happened in Mystic Falls then." Elijah chuckled. "Niklaus has always taken a liking to you. He loved you back then and I'm sure he still does."_

_"But I love Damon. He just…doesn't see that." Cassandra protested. "He is hell bent on having me in every way that he can."_

_"I know that." He said solemnly. "Damon and I are planning on waking up the rest of my siblings, Rebekah as well."_

_"I'm in." She said with a wry smile. "If Damon thinks I'm really going to sit home and pout, than he's got another thing coming for him."_

_"Are you sure you can do this?" Elijah asked._

_"Are you?" She countered. "Klaus is your family and you betrayed us once before." Elijah stayed quiet, but still stood strong and stoic. "But just to make things a little more balanced, should you make a move against us…we still have your dagger." She reached behind her, pulling the infamous dagger and twirling it around in the air._

_"I'm not playing Klaus's game anymore, Cassandra, so there's no need for violence." He spoke. The female hybrid shrugged, placing the dagger in her back pocket once again._

_"No, no violence. It's just our little insurance policy should something go wrong tonight." She smirked._

_"Nothing will, I assure you." Elijah promised. "Tonight, then?"_

_Cassandra nodded. "Tonight." She pushed herself off the tree, turned on her heel and walked out of the field. She sincerely hoped that they could trust Elijah, but she had the feeling that he was done with Klaus's lies._

_Elijah chuckled to himself watching her leave. She certainly was a force to be reckoned with. He took her word that she would use the dagger against him, but knew that she wouldn't have to. Klaus had betrayed him one too many times to be forgiven. Family was family, but he had to draw the line somewhere._

_He knew she and Damon would eventually tie the knot, however Elijah thought marriage wasn't Damon's style. Either way, they were meant to be together for a reason. Their connection was the kind human's dreamed about. Perhaps he was daggered for too long, but he felt that Cassandra was becoming more and more like Damon._

_After all, Damon had threatened him the same way this morning._

"You met with Elijah?" He asked incredulously and gripped her arm, turning her to face him. "You went behind my back?"

"And you went behind mine. Now we're even." She growled.

"You sold me out." He gritted.

"No, you wouldn't tell me anything so I acted on my own." Cassandra defended.

"You were the one who pulled the daggers out." Damon mused and she nodded.

_Cassandra threw open the lid of the first coffin and had the dagger out by the time Elijah joined her. She had the second open and handed both daggers to Elijah. She never met Klaus's other siblings; the only one she knew was Rebekah. Elijah removed the dagger from his baby sister and the two paced nervously, waiting for the Originals to awaken. Elijah still could see that Cassandra was upset by Klaus's words._

_"Ignore my brother, Cassandra." Elijah pleaded quietly and Cassandra just silently braced her hands on the edge of a casket. Her knuckles were turning white from the force of her grip._

_"I can't…" She whispered as her eyes watered once again. "I get what he means though. Why did he come back for her? If he really loved me then why was getting Katherine back so important?" Right now these were all unanswered questions and they would have to wait till the end of the night judging from the sounds of growls coming from the dining room. Cassandra wiped a few tears that had fallen, composing herself, but Elijah could see that she was still broken inside. "Men. You can't leave them alone for a moment without them trying to bring the walls down." She scoffed and the two returned to the dining room._

"I couldn't let you do it alone." She said.

"So much for trusting one another." Damon muttered sarcastically.

"Damon, trust breeds trust. You didn't trust me today so I didn't trust you."

"You've gotta be kidding me." He growled.

"And what was said tonight at dinner wasn't too reassuring either." She hushed and Damon visibly tensed.

"Cassandra…" He started and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I love you more than anything."

"Then why did you go after Katherine? And then Elena?" She waited for an answer, but the silence stretched between them.

"I wouldn't think that things could go back to the way they were back in 1864." Damon said finally.

"Things almost didn't." She admitted. "I would see you with her and it broke my heart." Cassandra would lurk in the shadows outside his window and listen to their soft sighs and moans piercing the night. Her stomach would lurch whenever they said those three special words she used to share with him. "She compelled you to completely forget me. I would have been gone from your memory for good." She said tearfully.

"I know that…" He whispered.

"What if I hadn't been able to break it?"

"Then none of this would have happened! You wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." Damon snapped and it was now Cassandra's turn to stay quiet. "Do you honestly think I still love either of them?"

"I don't know, Damon. Do you?" She asked him.

"Would I be marrying you if I did?" His eyes wandered down to her left hand but his stomach dropped seeing that her ring is gone. Cassandra almost let out a desperate sob, she felt as if she would vomit right then and there.

"My ring." She whimpered, flexing her fingers before flailing her fist into a nearby tree trunk. "God dammit!" She wailed and turned on her heel, booking for the manor but a firm arm around her waist stopped her. "Let go of me, Damon! I need to get that ring back!" She growled.

"You're not going back there! No way!" He said, yanking her through the forest but she was resistant.

"No! I have to! I can't leave it there! Get off me!" Damon had enough of her screaming so he hoisted her up onto his shoulder. "Put me down!" She punched and clawed at his back.

"How could you just lose it?" He huffed.

"Oh my God! We're really not starting this now, are we? Klaus was burning my fingers off!"

"Enough, Cassandra. I don't wanna hear it right now." Damon growled.

"Oh, you'll hear it!" Cassandra screeched and punched his back. "Don't you dare try and pin this on me! Klaus is doing everything he can to try and put a wedge in between us."

"Well, it's working!" Damon snarled and Cassandra stopped her assaults on him.

"It's working? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She bit angrily.

"Never mind." He dismissed it immediately but even his own words scared him. Cassandra pushed even harder against him until she thrust her foot into his groin. Damon buckled, allowing her feet to touch the ground again before stalking off through the woods. Once he regained himself, Damon ran after her, shouting that he didn't mean it but she blatantly ignored him. "Cassandra! Listen to me!" He grabbed at her arm but she easily shook him off.

"Get away from me!" She hissed.

"Cass!" He growled, reaching for her shoulder but she quickly threw him off her.

"I said, don't touch me!" The female hybrid spat, her eyes an angry amber color and her fangs were just as threatening. She blurred through the woods and Damon cursed at himself. Why did he have to say something so stupid? He kicked a tree, the trunk splitting in half before it toppled over.

* * *

><p>By the time he got home, Cassandra was already in bed, on her side, tightly tucked under the covers. Her face, although relaxed because she was asleep was still somewhat tensed. Damon watched her sleep for a while. She looked so beautiful and Damon couldn't remember what he saw in either Katherine or Elena that drew him in. He never wanted to be with any other woman except Cassandra. Should he wake her up and talk to her? Should he give her some time to cool off? He didn't know the right answer so he just tugged a pillow off the bed and grabbed a couple extra blankets from the closet before making his way downstairs. He made himself a bed on the couch in the living room. Damon couldn't remember the last time he fell asleep there, perhaps in a drunken stupor he'd done it, but not because he felt ashamed to share a bed with a woman. He felt like a complete idiot for what he said to her. He felt like an even bigger idiot letting Klaus worm his way in between them so easily. He settled himself on the couch and stared up at the ceiling from where he could hear Cassandra lightly turning in her sleep. He closed his eyes, focusing on her gentle breathing and soon enough he felt himself drift off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, some trouble in paradise? Anyone else excited to see some Originals and Salvatore's in tux's ;)<strong>

**Follow me on tumblr for updates and previews! h t t p : / / m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m**


	26. Dangerous Liaisons part 1

**Hello my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy this next update! It's short but I wanted to give you something to read while I'm working on the next parts. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and support.**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 - the bestest of the best :)**

**Tumblr: m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra, Vanessa and my story.**

****If you haven't seen it already - I have written a Valentine's Day one-shot with Damon and Cassandra. I might make it a two or three part shot but that depends on how much love it gets. Please give it a read and review - I promise that you won't be disappointed )****

* * *

><p>Cassandra lay in bed, completely numb as she watched some specks of dust float through the sunlight streaming through the window. It had been a couple nights since she and Damon had shared a bed together, four to be exact. Some nights she'd quietly cry, making sure Damon wouldn't hear her and other nights she would just stare at the ceiling with no thoughts in particular crossing her mind. Things were pretty tense between them; they would fight over the dumbest things. She turned over in her sleep and sighed deeply to see that Damon's spot was empty but she leaned up, seeing a sealed envelope on the pillow. The hybrid wrinkled her nose, picking up the envelope with careful hands. Her name was scrawled across the paper with elegant swirls and curls. Cassandra tore the flap of the envelope open to reveal an invitation.<p>

_Please join the_

_Mikaelson Family_

_This Evening at Seven O' Clock_

_For Dancing, Cocktails,_

_& Celebration._

"The nerve…burn someone's hand off and then send them an invitation to a ball." She grumbled and tossed the invitation in the garbage along with the envelope and started to get dressed. She was meeting up with Elena and Caroline at the Grill. Cassandra suddenly saw a flash out of the corner of her eye and she turned on it. The female hybrid's eyes scanned the room before feeling a puff of air near her ear. She whipped around, gripping the person by their throat and slamming them into the wall.

"Jeez…is this the way you treat an old friend?" Vanessa choked, trying to pry Cassandra's hand from her throat. The hybrid retracted her fangs, letting the young girl go and shaking her head.

"You jerk." She grumbled and threw her arms around the young vampire. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed you, girl!" She chirped, hugging her closer. "Life living out of a suitcase is pretty boring."

"You're always welcome here." Cassandra said, pulling away.

"Thanks. So, I heard through the grapevine that someone is engaged. Can I see the ring? Can I please?" Vanessa sang, jumping up and down like an excited child. Cassandra smiled, Vanessa hadn't exactly changed since when she was turned. Perhaps it was because she was turned at such a young age. The hybrid's heart dropped as her eyes trailed down to her naked ring finger and she felt anger and sadness well up inside her all at once. "What's wrong? Whose ass do I have to kick?" She threatened and the hybrid laughed softly.

"Damon and I are kind of on the outs." She said sadly.

"Why? What happened?" She asked quickly and pulled Cassandra to the bed where they both sat on the edge. "C'mon, spill!"

"Klaus has been trying to put a wedge between us and Damon thinks it's seriously working. He's also mad at me because Klaus has my engagement ring, however he won't even let me go and get it back." She rattled off.

"I don't know who is first to kill…Klaus or Damon." Vanessa growled.

"Easy, baby vamp. We're not killing anyone yet. First we're meeting Elena and Caroline at the Grill and then we'll reevaluate."

* * *

><p>"Woah, Damon is sleeping on the couch." Caroline murmured as she saw the array of pillows and blankets in the living room. The girl's were all coming over to get ready for the ball and Cassandra would do the girls' hair and makeup since she wasn't attending. At the Grill, Cassandra had gotten into a little confrontation with Rebekah. It was nothing major but it was a battle of narrowed eyes and wits. Cassandra nearly wanted to rip the blondes throat out for trying to kill Elena, again, but the hybrid restrained herself.<p>

"How did you get him to do that?" Elena asked.

"I didn't ask him to. He kind of just did it." Cassandra replied.

"Dude, he is whipped." Vanessa smirked and Cassandra playfully elbowed her. All of them could pick up on Cassandra's somber mood and all of them wanted to make her feel better. Hopefully this girl's night would help cheer her up. They all had their dresses, shoes and other apparel with them as they shuffled into the boarding house. All four heads turned, hearing Damon come down the steps and into the living room. They all went quiet as he stared at Cassandra.

"Hi,"

"Hey."

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a while until Vanessa suddenly shoved Cassandra forward and the hybrid turned and scowled at her. The young vampire just shrugged and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Damon asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She replied and turned to the girls. "You guys can bring everything up to my room, okay?" Damon flinched; she definitely meant her old room that she stayed in when she first came here, as opposed to the room they shared. He just hated that things were going backwards when they were supposed to be trucking forward. The girls all nodded and walked past Damon, each of them giving him a deadly glare as they sauntered up the steps.

"I'm guessing they're not too happy with me right now." He said.

"Nope." Cassandra shrugged and the two of them made their way up to his bedroom. It was strange for Damon to see that his side of the bed was made up while Cassandra's sheets were pulled back. She hadn't gotten a chance to fix the bed sheets since she was catching up with Vanessa. Cassandra wandered over to the bed, pulling the sheets, fixing them and tucking them under the mattress before smoothing the pillows out.

"What's this?" Damon asked her and she turned over her shoulder to see him holding the invitation she threw away earlier this morning.

"It's nothing." She mumbled, taking it from him and tearing it up before discarding it in the garbage pail.

"You were invited to the ball too?" He watching the pieces drop into the trash can.

"Yeah, but I'm not going." Cassandra said tensely.

"I am." He said and she seemed indifferent to his decision to go.

"Okay?" She inquired.

"Well, I'd love for you to be my date." Damon requested with a little smirk and she somewhat shrugged. "Please, Cassandra?" He asked.

"No thanks; I don't really feel like dressing up tonight." She sighed deeply and his heart ached seeing her so upset. He really hurt her and even though the wounds were internal, Damon could still see them on the surface. He took her face in his hands, allowing his ice blue eyes to stare into her dark brown ones.

"I know I screwed up. I was angry and when I get angry, I say and do things that I don't mean." He started and his thumb brushed over her soft cheek. "But that's not an excuse and you have every right to be angry at me. What I said was uncalled for, so you can kick and scream at me all you want, but…I want a second chance. I don't deserve it, but I need one, please." Damon was practically begging her for forgiveness and Cassandra wanted nothing more than to give it to him, but she needed some time to heal.

"I can't." Cassandra whispered quietly, taking Damon's hands in hers and lowering them from her face. "I'm sorry, Damon. I need some time." His eyes flashed with anger, but that quickly faded to sadness. He swallowed his pride, along with the lump in his throat, and nodded curtly.

"Please don't make me wait forever." Damon murmured, kissing her forehead, letting his lips linger for a while as he relished in the softness of her skin. Cassandra squeezed his hands which were still holding hers. "I love you and I don't want to lose you over something stupid I said." He said looking down at her and Cassandra's eyes averted his, stealing a glance at their interlaced fingers before Damon pulled away. As he walked to the door, Cassandra's eyes stung with new tears just watching him walk away. Damon opened the door but was then met with three sets of eyes. Elena, Caroline and Vanessa all stepped back, trying to make it seem like they weren't pressed against the bedroom door and eavesdropping. They were all still holding their dresses and makeup kits, which made them look even more comical. All of them were armed with threats and harsh words for the vampire since he hurt their friend, but the girls all felt sorry for him.

"Come on in, girls." Cassandra sighed and each of them trudged into the room. They all knew that Damon was trying to get her back and in that sense, they felt bad for him that Cassandra had rejected him. Damon let them all in his room and gave one last longing look at Cassandra before disappearing to get himself ready for tonight. Cassandra wiped a stray tear, hoping that the girls wouldn't see it, but they did. Each of them pulled out a tissue from their bags and held it out to her sheepishly. They all looked like they were going to cry. Thank God, they all brought enough tissues for all of them. Cassandra eyed the tissues, finally chuckling and cracking a smile. "Thanks." She took each one and hugged her sniffling friends.

"Can we have our tissues back?" Vanessa sniffled.

* * *

><p>A half an hour, one long girl talk and three packs of tissues later, all of the girls were now focused on getting ready for the ball. Tears were dried and words were spoken between the four girls. Cassandra was beyond grateful that she had such great friends that looked out for her.<p>

"So, tell me why you're not going again?" Caroline asked.

"I don't feel like playing Cinderella tonight." Cassandra said absentmindedly as she smudged a dark eye shadow in Elena's crease before blending it.

"I think you should go and sweep Damon off his feet." Elena smiled.

"I agree. You and Damon will work things out. You always do." Vanessa chimed in, pinning her hair to the side. All of the girl's were getting ready for the ball and each of them were in their gowns while Cassandra was comfy in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The female hybrid was applying make up to Elena's face after she styled her hair and Vanessa helped Caroline. Vanessa's dress was a dark gun-metal grey gown with little sequined and beaded embellishments along the swell of her breasts and the ruffled skirt. She really did look beautiful in it. Her blonde waves were pinned in a side ponytail with curls and Cassandra did her smoky make up.

"Besides, you two belong together even though you're having a tough time." Caroline said while smoothing out the creases in her dress. "Just think, the make-up sex will be great." She smirked.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

"What? Make-up sex is always the best!" The vampire defended herself. "We're all big girls here. We can talk about doing the nasty." She giggled and high fived Vanessa.

"Where is your invite anyway?" Vanessa asked.

"Ripped up and in the garbage, why?" Cassandra asked as she applied the last bit of blush to Elena's cheeks.

"I wanna see it." She shrugged and pulled the trash can out from underneath the desk.

"It's nothing special." Caroline muttered.

"I figured that, they're Originals and they're boring." The other vampire laughed as she rifled through the garbage but she didn't find what she was looking for. "Uhm, are you sure it's in here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cassandra replied.

"Cause it's not in here." Vanessa said, passing the trash bin over. The female hybrid looked inside, to see that the pieces of the invitation were missing.

"What the hell…I ripped it up this morning!" She groaned. "Seriously, are you guys messing with me?" She asked the girls and they all shook their heads.

"Cassandra…" Elena spoke warily and they all turned to see her holding the invitation.

"Where did you get that?" The female asked, taking it from Elena's hands.

"It was right here on the bed." She replied and Cassandra looked at it even closer. If the piece of paper was held up to the light, one could see the places where it was ripped and torn. "There's a note on the back." She said and the hybrid turned it over.

"My God…" Cassandra hushed as her eyes ran over the words.

"What does it say?" Vanessa asked.

_"Third time's a charm. I am looking forward to meeting with you tonight."_ Cassandra recited. "It's from Esther."

* * *

><p>Cassandra sat at home while the girl's left for the ball. In a way, she did feel like Cinderella. She was at home while her friends went to the ball but it didn't really faze her. The hybrid didn't heed Esther's warning; she wouldn't play an Original's game. Right now, she was too engrossed in her book to worry about some silly ball. The door bell rang and she huffed, tossing her book on the bed before trudging downstairs. She opened the door to reveal a man holding a bouquet of red roses.<p>

"I have a delivery for Cassandra Emerson from a Mr. Damon Salvatore." He said.

"That would be me." She said, taking them. She had to admit, they were beautiful.

"There's a bunch more coming, miss."

"What? More?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's a lot more. This guy really must be crazy about you." The delivery man said and behind him were six other guys who were each holding a bouquet.

"Oh, he's crazy alright." She mused and took each one inside, making sure to pay the delivery men. The door shut behind her and she just chuckled, looking at the array of red inside the living room. There were more than six bouquets, each one more beautiful than the rest. "He has actually lost his mind." She laughed and saw that only one bouquet had a card so she plucked it off the roses before reading it.

_Meet me in the middle of the dance floor_.

She smiled, little butterflies flitting around in her stomach. No, she shouldn't go, she was angry with him. But, she did love dressing up. She couldn't find a gown at this late hour, but she could find something in her closet. Cassandra did have to protect Elena also. Yeah, that's the reason! She'll go to protect Elena and she would also talk to Esther, therefore killing two birds with one stone. Why was she even fighting herself on this?

Besides, Cinderella came late to these things anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum Bum! Could it be that Cassandra is starting to forgive Damon? And what on Earth does Esther want with Cassandra? Stay tuned for updates on my tumblr :)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Dangerous Liaisons part 2

**Hello my lovely readers! Here's part 2 of Dangerous Liaisons :) Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD's, only Cassandra, Vanessa, and my story.**

* * *

><p>Damon had to admit, these Originals knew how to throw a party. The huge ballroom was decorated and everyone in attendance was dressed to the nines. He was making small talk with Carol Lockwood when Kol Mikaelson waltzed over. The young vampire thought Kol needed to be knocked off his high horse. He was a pompous little brat and Damon wanted to rip his throat out. Damon took notice of the other brother, Finn, who was nursing a glass of champagne and Rebekah, who was giving him the eyes all night. Kol skulked off, finally, and Damon and Carol were free to sip their drinks in peace.<p>

Damon turned, hearing the double doors of the mansion open and was met with a heavenly sight. Cassandra stepped inside the mansion, her eyes gleaming at the lavishness of the ballroom. Her long purple gown brushed against the marble floor and tapered to her waist exceptionally. The bust of the bodice was an iridescent purple which was adorned with silver beads and sequins that continued down the center to her waist. That same material was an overlay to the rest of the dress; however it was asymmetrical to the rest of the gown. The bottom piece that wasn't covered by the overlay was the same color purple without the iridescence and the material was all tulle with some sporadic intricate patterns of beads and sequins. Her breasts were thrust forward just enough so that she still looked appropriate. She looked like a princess, no, a queen. A queen who deserved to be worshipped and the ground upon which she stepped should be kissed by everyone around her. Her curls were elegantly shiny and looked soft to the touch. Half hung around her exposed shoulders while the others were pulled back. Damon didn't think she'd come. A woman took an iridescent purple shawl from Cassandra's shoulders and the she smiled sweetly. Cassandra suddenly caught sight of a nearly drooling Damon in the center of the ballroom and she gave him a small smile and a curtsy.

"Excuse me, Carol. My Cinderella has just arrived." He said in a daze as his eyes continued to linger on Cassandra, however she wouldn't be alone for long. Kol Mikaelson made his way to her and kissed her hand, introducing himself and Damon felt that little green monster stirring inside him as he watched the two interact, ready to jump in if things went bad.

"I must say, Miss Emerson, you are an exquisite beauty." Kol's eyes ran along the expanse of her body. "Did you come without an escort tonight?"

"My god, you're a charmer." She said exasperatedly.

"Did you expect any less?" He smirked. "Do you always play hard to get?"

"Do you sweet talk every girl who pulls a dagger from your chest?" Cassandra countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the beautiful ones." Kol replied, kissing her hand again.

"Charming, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "I actually need to see your brother, Klaus. Is he around?"

"Why would you want to see him when you can spend your time with me?" The Original was being playful but Cassandra didn't want to spend her time with him anymore.

"I have some business to discuss with him."

"Oh, come now, all work and no play?" Kol smirked and Cassandra turned on her heel away from him but he gripped her arm, whipping her back to face him. She glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "Beautiful and fiery, quite a catch indeed." He mused. Cassandra eyed his hand, which was still holding her upper arm and she chuckled lightly, her attitude breaking for just a moment. She stepped closer to Kol, an innocent smile on her lips.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear…" She trailed off and took the hand that was holding her and squeezed, all the time keeping her eyes locked with Kol's. He thought she was changing her tune, but when he felt her vice grip gradually getting tighter his face screwed up in pain. Kol eventually let her go, her hand still crushing his before she finally released him. He looked curiously at her; she was strong, stronger than him. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." She whispered in his ear and brushed past him as he held his injured hand. Cassandra walked to the middle of the ballroom but her face fell seeing that Damon was no longer there.

"Impressive." His voice came from behind her and she looked over her shoulder before allowing herself to completely face him. "You look enchanting." Damon said sincerely. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Thank you, Damon." She smiled politely.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." He smirked.

"Well, an embarrassing display of red roses changed my mind." She quipped.

"You're very welcome." Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>On one of the upper balconies, a brooding Rebekah watched Damon take Cassandra's hands in his and kiss the backs of them. The blonde Original scoffed loudly, their public displays of affection made her want to vomit. The two of them were so sweet that Rebekah's teeth were practically rotting away.<p>

"I hate her." Rebekah hissed as she downed her glass of champagne before taking another one off the tray of a passing waiter.

"Who? The pretty one?" Kol smirked as he stood beside her.

"She is not pretty." She snapped.

"You're right." Kol said, looking over Cassandra once more. "She's exquisite."

"Shut up, Kol." Rebekah growled.

"It's rude to brood, dear sister." He chided.

"I don't care." She grumbled childishly. Rebekah just couldn't handle the fact that she was being outdone.

"She is here alone?" Kol asked.

"She came alone but she's engaged to Damon." Rebekah replied.

"I see no ring on her finger." He said.

"That's because it's missing. I couldn't help overhear her saying that she thinks Klaus has it."

"Ah, I see." He nodded.

"And I also heard that she and Damon are on the outs lately." Rebekah crooned.

"Such a shame." Kol pouted sarcastically. "Perhaps I shall make my move then."

"Don't bother. I saw what she did to you. She nearly detached your hand from your arm." She giggled.

"How is she so strong?"

"Elijah turned her in 1864. It's because of his blood and it's also because she's a hybrid like Nik."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The first one to be turned." She confirmed.

"Very interesting." He smirked.

"Mmhmm. Nik fancies her." She sighed.

"I can see why. She's a stunning creature." Kol stared at Cassandra from across the ballroom while she chatted with Damon. "What on earth does she see in him?"

"Beats me, but the sex must be incredible." Rebekah huffed.

"She looks sweet and demure, but I'll bet she's an animal." He smirked as his lust for the hybrid grew.

"Come to think of it, she's just like Elena. The two of them are so protective of their friends it's actually pathetic." She muttered. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Try to ruin them in any way you can." The blonde smirked and turned to her brother. She raised her glass to his and raised a challenging eyebrow. "I'll be doing my part to help as well."

"But what about mother? You'd be going against her rules." Kol said.

"That's never stopped us before." Rebekah gave him a sinister smile and Kol chuckled. "What she won't know won't hurt her." Rebekah winked.

"Let the games begin." Kol smirked and clinked her glass with his.

* * *

><p>Cassandra's conversation with Damon was interrupted when she heard a couple of squeals behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Vanessa, Elena and Caroline running over as gracefully as they could.<p>

"Girl, you look gorgeous!" Vanessa squealed, overlooking her friend's gown.

"A total knock out." Elena smirked.

"Ooh that dress!" The other blonde vampire gushed.

"Thank you ladies." Cassandra smiled sweetly. "Damon, would you get us some champagne?" She asked kindly and he nodded. Once he was out of earshot, she pulled Vanessa, Caroline and Elena closer. "Where is Klaus?"

"He's here. I saw him earlier." The doppelganger replied, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"You're not gonna rip his throat out now, are you?" Caroline asked.

"Not quite. I don't want to get blood on my gown." Cassandra said. "I just need to talk to him."

"I can distract Damon if you need me to." Vanessa said.

"Oh, you pick up on my subtle hints so well." She smiled gratefully.

"Hey, I try." The young vampire smirked.

"We'll go see if I can tie him up by the drinks." Elena said and she left with Caroline, leaving the two other women alone.

"Wait, who's that over there?" Vanessa tilted her head to a man across the way and Cassandra followed her gaze.

The hybrid scowled. "Ugh, that's Kol Mikaelson. He's Klaus's brother."

"He's cute." Vanessa smiled.

"Don't even think about it!" Cassandra growled. "Besides, he's too old for you anyway."

"Fine, mom." She stressed and Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Ooh, he's handsome too." Vanessa said and Cassandra saw that she was looking at Elijah.

"Klaus's other brother, Elijah."

"He's...really handsome." The blonde vampire smiled and Cassandra giggled lightly.

"Elijah turned me all those years ago." She said and noticed that Vanessa was staring at the Original while he spoke with the company around him. "Hmm, it looks like you like him." She sang, pointing her manicured finger at the vampire's cheek.

"I do not!" Vanessa scolded her friend.

"Is that a blush I see?" Cassandra smirked and Vanessa glared.

"So help me if I wasn't in a dress…" She grumbled.

"Oh, there's Klaus! Keep Damon company, will you?" The hybrid said and Vanessa nodded.

"Of course." The vampire smiled and Cassandra quickly looked around, making sure Damon wasn't in sight before fisting her gown in her hands and making her way over to Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the belle of the ball." Klaus smirked as Cassandra sauntered up to him. "You look gorgeous, darling." He winked, taking her hand in his to kiss it but Cassandra yanked her hand back.<p>

"Don't try to charm me, you…you dog!" She growled. She was angry, livid even and here he was trying to charm her panties off.

Klaus visibly frowned and noticed that people around them were staring at her sudden outburst. "You do know that it's rude to insult the host of a party." He muttered.

"You have something of mine and I want it back." Cassandra hissed.

"And what would that be?" Klaus asked.

"My ring. The last I had it was when you were burning my fingers off." She explained but Klaus raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes ran down to her hand and he frowned further seeing that her ring really was gone and he was the prime suspect.

"I don't have it." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't lie to me, Klaus!" Cassandra jabbed a finger at him and he gripped her wrist. She tried to jerk her hand back but he held onto her tightly.

"I don't have your damn ring." Klaus whispered menacingly.

"Niklaus." A firm voice called and the two turned to see a woman walking towards them. She a tall woman with red hair and was dressed in a long dark gown."Where are your manners?" She scolded him and he released Cassandra's wrist. Klaus's eyes found the floor and the woman scowled. "I apologize for my son's rudeness." She said. Ah, so this must be Esther. The Original witch, herself.

"No worries. I just thought he had something of mine." Cassandra said and eyed Klaus, who was still staring at the floor.

"If you're talking about your ring, I have it." Esther said. Cassandra's eyes lit up, but she couldn't help but ask why this woman had her engagement ring.

"May I have it back, please?" Cassandra held out her hand expectantly and Esther just eyed it.

"I shall give it back to you later on in the night." The Original witch said and the female hybrid let her hand drop to her side. "Niklaus, please gather your brothers and sister for the first dance, please." She instructed and Klaus gave one last look to Cassandra before nodding and walked off, leaving the two women alone. "So, you are the woman who has my son wrapped around her finger." She said eyeing Cassandra from head to toe. Esther was certainly an intimidating woman, but Cassandra wouldn't be backing down to her anytime soon."You came." The witch stated.

"I almost didn't. I never knew invitations could be so persistent." The female hybrid muttered.

"I trust you got my note on the back?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. What do you want from Elena and me?"

"Our intentions tonight are strictly honorable, I assure you. I have no intentions to hurt you or Elena." The witch said.

"May we speak in private about this then?" Cassandra inquired.

"All in good time." The hybrid was immediately turned off by Esther. She was too intense of a woman for Cassandra's liking.

"Mother," Elijah called and the two women broke their intense stares. "We're ready." He smiled and so did Esther.

"Thank you, Elijah." She beamed and walked past him and up the staircase. Elijah looked to Cassandra and took her hand in his.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, kissing her hand graciously. Cassandra definitely had to say that Elijah was the better mannered brother.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled and curtsied. Elijah smiled back at her before joining the rest of his family on the stairs. Cassandra moved to get back to Damon but she bumped into a young man. "Excuse me, I'm sorry."

"Cassandra Emerson, I presume?" The man said and she nodded. "I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother."

"Yes, myself and Elena." She replied.

"My mother will speak to you both, but she requests that you don't bring your friends." Finn said.

"I don't know if I trust your mother if I go there alone." Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"If everyone could gather, please." Elijah's voice interrupted the pair and Finn gave her one last look, his eyes hard and dark. Finn and Cassandra parted their own separate ways, him joining his family on the staircase and she quickly found Damon's side. She took the glass of champagne from him as the Originals gathered on the staircase, including Esther.

"Do you see who I see?" Damon murmured.

"Oh, yeah. That's Esther." Cassandra confirmed.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said warmly and guests were coupling up two by two and headed to the expansive ballroom.

Cassandra watched Esther climb the stairs and went after her. She was sick and tired of waiting. Original witch or no Original witch, she wanted her ring back and she wanted it now. Cassandra had just reached the bottom of the staircase but Damon gripped her upper arm, pulling her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going to meet with Esther." She replied simply and moved again but Damon pulled her back.

"Uh, no, you're not." Damon turned her to face him.

"I'm not a baby, Damon. I don't need to be constantly watched." She muttered, shrugging her arm from his grip.

"I'm not letting you go with Esther alone."

"Why not?"

"You really have to ask that? You have to tell me before you go walking into the lion's den!"

"Why? So you can stop me?" She growled.

"Uh…yes!" Damon said and Cassandra sighed, rolling her eyes and she happened to look around her and see that almost everyone had gone to the ballroom. Damon noticed it as well and held out his hand to her.

"It would be rude not to dance, you know." He smirked.

"It is tradition." She said, placing her gloved hand in his. Damon let his lips caress the silk glove as he gave her a kiss, his eyes never leaving hers. She just couldn't help herself from smiling at him. He tucked her hand under his arm and they all moved to the ballroom. The dance begun with all of the couples stepping into a formation of two lines.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." Damon said as he saw Kol checking Cassandra out again.

"Thank you and don't worry about him." She glared at the Original vampire and he winked at her. The couples started in two lines facing each other. Then the lines crisscrossed, each couple promenading across the floor gracefully. All of the gentlemen then spun their partners and they assumed a waltz position as they slowly glided around each other. Damon held Cassandra tightly to him, his arm around her waist as they waltzed. Sure, it was closer than how this kind of waltz was supposed to be performed, but Damon needed her close to him.

"So, what really changed your mind tonight?" He asked.

"Well, the roses were a big help." She smiled. "But Esther also wants to see me. She has my ring and I want it back."

"Any other reasons?" Damon inquired.

"I wanted to see you in a tux." Cassandra smirked. "I missed this. I missed us."

_Give me love like her,_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone._

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call you_

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold you._

The two of them kept their eyes only on each other as they waltzed over the dance floor. The music and lyrics echoed off the walls of the grand ballroom as other couples danced around them. Damon's eyes didn't leave her form for a moment, however he felt Kol's gaze on Cassandra the entire time. Damon looked over her shoulder, growling possessively at the Original and Kol just smirked playfully. Cassandra's hand that was cradled in Damon's cupped his cheek, keeping him focused on her.

"He's just being an ass. Ignore him." She cooed softly, trying to calm him.

"I can't help it when he's practically undressing you with his eyes." He hissed.

"Not getting all possessive with me now, are you?" She laughed.

"What if I am? I gotta protect what's mine, right?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows and her. Cassandra gave him a lopsided smile; she missed this playfulness about them.

"That's my line." Cassandra smirked. The couple moved about the floor, twirling around the other couples gracefully.

"You know, I've been thinking lately," He started.

"Hmm, about what?" Cassandra asked.

"About us and the wedding." Damon replied with a smile. "How would you feel about getting married in the summertime?"

"I'd love it. Maybe not on a beach but I want it to be warm. We'll leave the beach for the honeymoon." She smirked.

"Wow, you're skipping right from the wedding to the honeymoon? We gotta take things slow." He laughed.

"Oh, please, the morning after you proposed you were thinking about me in wedding lingerie." Cassandra said.

"I can't help it." Damon smirked. "You often run through my mind wearing nothing but a smile."

"Ah, ah, ah! We have ears on us." She playfully chided as she saw a giggling Vanessa who was dancing with Stefan.

"Well, then let them hear this, I know I've been beating around the bush but here it goes. I'm really sorry about what I said. I was stupid." The amusement in his eyes faded to the utmost seriousness. "Cassandra, please forgive me." He hushed.

"I want to, Damon. I really do. Do you think I like fighting with you?" She asked. "I hate it. All I want is for us to be happy and for things to work out. I know it doesn't always work that way but a girl can dream, right?" Cassandra felt Damon squeeze her hand gently to comfort her but she was still hurting inside. "What you said…it really hurt me, you know. I took it like you were falling out of love with me." Cassandra whispered sadly. Just repeating those words back to him hurt her even more; it was like a dagger was piercing her already broken heart.

"I could never ever fall out of love with you. It's physically impossible." Damon said. "In fact I'm in so deep that it'll take more than a couple of fights to get me out." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she gave him a weak smile. "I wouldn't want to get out anyway. I don't even think I could. All I see is you and no one else but you."

"But, Damon, every time Klaus or anyone tries to come between us we can't just fall apart." She said. "I always thought that we were stronger than that. I thought you were stronger."

"I am. I am stronger. Klaus just got into my head." The vampire defended.

"And what happens when something else comes along and tries to ruin us? Do you think it will stop with Klaus? It will never stop. There will always be people who want to break us apart, but that doesn't mean we give up." Cassandra spoke and Damon was silent. He knew he hurt her badly and he now had to receive the brunt of her argument. "I love you, Damon. I will always love you, no matter what."

"I love you too, beautiful." Damon whispered, his breath lingering over her luscious lips, which seemed like uncharted territory after not kissing them for what seemed like forever. He wanted so badly to cradle her face and stare into those big brown eyes before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss, but he needed her forgiveness first before moving forward. Cassandra saw the trepidation on his face so she simply nudged her nose with his and a smile tugged at Damon's lips.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

It was the time in the dance where the couples would switch partners so, Damon spun Cassandra out to pass her onto the next gentleman and she was surprised to see that she was looking up at Stefan.

"Stefan, dancing? Those were two words I thought I'd never hear in a sentence again." She quipped as she danced with the young vampire.

"Well, Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here and I didn't want to be rude." Stefan said. "Look, I know that you and Damon are..."

"Complicated?" Cassandra finished for him and he chuckled. "Wow, word does travel fast."

"Regardless, I don't want to you to walk away from this." He said seriously. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, this Stefan was certainly different.

"What's got you all sentimental?" She asked.

"Well, I will be your future brother-in-law." Stefan winked and Cassandra smiled.

"If I am willing to work things out with Damon and I think you and Elena should work things out too. You love her, more than you know." She said. "And she loves you too."

"I'll take it under advisement." He joked. "But my brother is missing you so..." He trailed off and twirled Cassandra out to hand her to Damon but she unexpectedly landed in Klaus's grip. She looked over his shoulder to see Damon standing there in shock but Rebekah whisked him away quickly. Klaus started their waltz up again and the two glided across the floor.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I wanted some time alone with you." He said as they danced.

"Leave Caroline be. She just lost her father." Cassandra said. She'd noticed the two dancing earlier and she knew that Caroline wanted nothing to do with Klaus.

"I am aware of that. I'm just trying to be sympathetic." Klaus smiled.

"Coming from the person who stabbed their father with an ancient stake through the heart and who also killed my family with no remorse." She gritted.

"Don't be bitter about it, love."

"Bitter? If you think this is bitter, then you haven't seen anything yet." She growled. "And if you're asking for an apology about the way I treated you earlier; don't hold your breath 'cause you're not getting one."

"I wish you would. My pride is wounded." He pouted and she scowled.

"I guess we'll see how the evening goes." She said.

"Alright then, onto more mannered subject then, like how alluring you look in that dress." Klaus's eyes ran up and down her form, taking in everything about her body.

"I don't like to take all the credit. The little forest animals did help with the sewing." Cassandra quipped and Klaus had to chuckle.

"Walt Disney couldn't draw a more beautiful princess than the one standing before me." He said.

_Give me love like never before,_

_'Cause lately I've craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call you,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold you._

Damon watched Klaus dance with Cassandra and his blood boiled deep within him. That monster had deliberately gotten in the way and Rebekah knew to sweep in at just the right time. Rebekah trailed her fingers over his shoulder before running it up and down his chest. She was trying to get him to budge but he wasn't reacting to the Original's advances, he was more concerned with the fact that Cassandra was dancing with a hybrid monster.

"You're staring." Rebekah crooned.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry if I'm not comfortable with the fact that your freaky hybrid brother is dancing with my fiancé." Damon spat sarcastically.

"And laughing, don't forget laughing." She smirked as she caught a glimpse of them smiling and sharing little smiles between each other.

"Shut up, Rebekah." The dark haired vampire growled.

"Hmm, such a fire." Rebekah cooed and hugged her body closer to Damon's while he was trying to pry her off him. "I've always liked the dangerous ones and you're no different." She whispered softly. "I guess that's something me and your fiancé have in common."

"Maybe, but Cassandra's not a heartless bitch like you." Damon countered and Rebekah pouted her pink lips. "Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." He added and he vaguely remembered the time he told Katherine the same thing. Those times of pining over Katherine seemed like a distant memory. Thank God, he was in such a dark place back then and he was beyond grateful to be out of that mess. Damon really had changed and it was all for the better.

"I'm sure 'little miss trophy wife' has her off days." The blonde vampire grumbled. "And when she does, I'm sure everyone steers clear of her." She mused and her eyes traveled to Cassandra and Klaus once more. The way he was looking at her was something Rebekah had never seen before. "Of course she looks beautiful."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Damon smirked.

Rebekah scoffed, "Me? Jealous of her? Don't make me laugh, Damon. I just don't understand what everyone sees in her."

"She's beautiful inside and out. Maybe you could take some lessons from her." Damon said and Rebekah threw him a deadly glare.

"Shut up, Damon." She scowled and the raven haired vampire gave her a little smirk.

"You better watch out," Klaus sang. "Rebekah fancies your date." He said and Cassandra knew this since she was watching them the entire time. Rebekah was purposely pressing up against Damon while he was trying to move away. Damon just looked uncomfortable with the entire thing, but he was putting up a good front.

"Your sister better watch her back before I pull her liver out." Cassandra growled.

"And ruin your dress?" He pouted.

"Don't think I won't. You like a bloodbath better than anyone I know." She said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love."

"You really had no idea that my ring was missing?" Cassandra's eyes analyzed his every move, but his facial expression showed no signs of amusement.

"I didn't know." Klaus shook his head. "Really and truthfully, I didn't know it was missing."

"Fine." She said simply and felt a little guilty that she had overreacted. "Perhaps your apology might be coming sooner than expected."

"I guess we'll see how the evening goes." He smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Klaus." She sighed. "You're not off the hook yet." She joked.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

Klaus pulled Cassandra close, his hard body meshing with hers and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before spinning her out to the next partner. She was just about to land in Kol's grip when Elijah quickly snatched her away. Kol scowled at his brother while Elijah just ignored him.

"Your timing is impeccable, thank you." Cassandra laughed and Elijah chuckled with her.

"Well, I figured you could use some help." He said with a smile as he moved Cassandra across the floor. Elijah had always been a great dancer. He had an ability to glide himself and his partner over the dance floor with perfect precision and all the while following the tempo of the music. "Kol means well."

"I'm sure he does, but I'd rather dance with you." She smiled. Elijah pulled her closer, his lips at her ear.

"I need to speak with you." He whispered. "But not here, may I steal you away?"

"You just saved me from Kol, so I think I owe you one." Cassandra winked, but Elijah's expression seemed indifferent. The pair bowed out from the dance and Elijah escorted her off the dance floor and out to a little balcony. He shut the doors behind him, ensuring their privacy.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" Cassandra asked, seeing worry painting his handsome features.

"Has my mother requested an audience with you tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, she has. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"I don't know if I trust her." Elijah said gravely. "Her ability to forgive Niklaus after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange."

"You think all of this is an act?"

He nodded, "Can I depend on you and Elena to tell me what she says?"

"Yes, of course, anything." She said sincerely but Elijah's face was still fallen. Cassandra cupped his cheek with her gloved hand, the soft material skimming over his skin as her thumb brushed over his jaw line. "I'm sorry that you doubt your mother, Elijah."

"The whole situation has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask." He said sadly and held her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back. "But thank you." Elijah whispered.

"You're welcome. I'll come and find you later." She said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Cassandra looked over her shoulder before slipping into a room in the manor. Elena had texted her to come and talk about meeting with Esther. The doppelganger figured that the two of them should go together instead of each of them going alone.<p>

"You ready?" The hybrid entered the room to see Elena standing by the window.

"Yeah…Cassandra, I'm scared." Elena whispered. Her eyes were wet with tears and Cassandra bustled over to her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me; I won't let anything happen to you. That old witch will have to get through me." She said with a little laugh. "Trust me; if she moves for you, she'll be dead before you can say: 'Ding-dong, the wicked witch is dead.'" Elena let out a sniffle before dabbing underneath her eyes.

"I'm not letting her get to you either. I can't do much, but no one is going near my sister from another mister." The girls laughed, hugging each other tightly.

"Hey, I got your text." Damon's voice made their girls turn. Cassandra raised an eyebrow as to why Damon was there. Suddenly, Stefan came from behind him and gripped Damon's neck before snapping it roughly. Cassandra leapt forward, shoving Stefan roughly before crouching down to Damon's body.

"What is the matter with you?" She growled as she cradled Damon's face. His neck was limp and his body was unresponsive.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra." Elena said sheepishly.

"You were in on this?" The hybrid snarled and Elena nodded and her eyes were glued to the floor. "Why?"

"He wouldn't let you go alone, Cassandra." She defended, wringing her hands together nervously.

"So, you snap his neck?" Cassandra hissed. "Like that will make everything better."

"Cassandra, please, I am so sorry. I didn't want this to happen but we did this so Damon wouldn't get hurt." Elena pleaded her case and Cassandra's anger subsided because she knew that Damon wouldn't let her go alone to see Esther. She looked down at Damon's face and kissed his lips softly before standing up and flattening out the creases of her gown.

"You two better hurry." Stefan finally chimed in. "He won't be down for long." The girls nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Cassandra sighed as she and Elena were prepared to enter the lion's den.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas on what Esther could want with Cassandra? Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen in a review!<strong>


	28. Dangerous Liaisons part 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this out to you. I've literally re-written this chapter a billion times and I think I got it right this time! Thanks so, so much for your patience and kind words :) Beware, there is a lemon at the end. You guys wanted hot, rough, make up sex so here it is! There is anal play so if that's not your thing, skip it.**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Cassandra, wait up!" Elena pleaded as she trailed behind a nearly jogging Cassandra as they bustled down the long hallway to meet with Esther.<p>

"Let's just go, Elena." Cassandra growled as she picked up her pace. She was still angry with Elena and Stefan that they decided to snap Damon's neck.

"Look, I told you that I was sorry!" The doppelganger whined as she gripped Cassandra's upper arm, forcing her to stop. "You can tell Damon it was totally my idea! I just wanted tonight to go smoothly and I knew that Damon would have tried to ruin things." She said.

"You and Stefan really have no faith in him, do you?" She shook her head disapprovingly.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry, okay? I should have spoken to you first." Elena mused and she wrung her hands in her lap. Cassandra looked back at Elena, she didn't want to be angry at someone else tonight but she just wanted to get this night over with. She spotted Finn standing outside a door down the hallway and the two girls made their way to him.

"I thought I told you both to come alone." He said.

"We are alone. You didn't think I'd let her come by herself, did you?" Cassandra raised a challenging eyebrow. Finn stepped forward, towering over the hybrid and Cassandra raised her nose at him. The two were trying to size each other up. "You tell your mother, that it's the both of us together or nothing." She growled. Finn just stared back at her and then the door opened, revealing Esther.

"Ladies, thank you very much for coming." She said with a sweet smile and Cassandra pushed past Finn and into the room with Elena trailing behind her. Esther was holding a burning herb in her hands and the girls looked questioningly at her. "It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard." She explained before dismissing Finn. Esther motioned for the girls to sit and they did, smoothing out their dresses from under them. "You both must have a million questions for me."

"How are you alive? Klaus killed you." Cassandra cut right to the point.

"When I died, the witch Ayanna preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor to your friend Bonnie." She said.

"So, that's why Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket." Elena spoke up.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side."

"You've been on the other side for a thousand years?" Cassandra mused.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my children into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created." Esther said.

"You'll help us kill Klaus." The hybrid stated.

"One thing at a time, Cassandra. For now, I simply need help from the both of you." Esther rose from her seat on the couch and walked to a small table where she started to busy herself with some herbs and candles.

"Alright, but Klaus can't be killed. He's immortal." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"It will take time, magic and your assistance." Esther lit some candles and blew out the match.

"What do you need from us?" Cassandra asked.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I've gathered them to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelganger." She explained and Elena visibly tensed. "Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?" The Original witch asked, holding out a small knife to Elena. She eyed the sharp blade and slipped her hand from her long black glove. Esther pricked her finger and she hissed lightly as her blood dribbled into a glass with some clear liquid in it. "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion."

"And what about me? Am I just here to stand around and look pretty?" Cassandra asked snidely. She was beyond impatient now. All she wanted was her engagement ring and to go home.

"I need your blood as well." She said.

"What for?"

"You were the first hybrid created and it will help with Klaus's undoing." Esther explained while wiping the knife on a cloth. "And you can certainly help with persuading Elijah to drink at the toast. All of them must drink in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean 'linked as one'?" The hybrid asked.

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all of my children together, so that if one goes, they all go." She said.

"What?" Cassandra's voice was barely a whisper.

"I love my family, Cassandra, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

"You want me to give you my blood for a ritual that will kill your own children?" Esther nodded as if Cassandra was talking about a bunch of strangers as opposed to her own family.

"I just need a drop, that's all." The witch said simply.

"No..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Esther, but I can't let you do this." Cassandra thought about Elijah, he didn't deserve to die. What children should have to die at the hands of their parents for that matter? Esther didn't seem surprised that Cassandra was being so resistant.

The witch turned to Elena, "You are free to leave." She said but the doppelganger didn't move from her spot.

"It's alright, Elena." Cassandra assured her. "I'll be fine." The look of trepidation slowly faded from Elena's face and she nodded curtly before leaving the small room.

"Come with me, dear." Esther instructed and led Cassandra across the room to a balcony that looked over the entire ballroom. Everything looked even more extravagant from up above. The pair watched the guests mingle with their champagne flutes. Cassandra's eyes saw Elijah and Vanessa chatting together and the hybrid smiled. The two of them looked like they were having a fun time. Elijah whispered something in Vanessa's ear and the young vampire giggled, placing a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter, but Elijah laughed with her as well. Cassandra looked over the room and her eyes landed on Damon. His eyes scanned the ballroom, probably looking for Cassandra. He massaged the side of his neck, trying to work the kink out of it when Stefan snapped it.

"I know you love that boy." Esther said, her eyes locked onto the young vampire. "And he loves you, more than you know." She added and Cassandra caught a glimpse of Finn standing behind Damon. His dark eyes watched Damon's every move. "I would hate to have this engagement end so quickly." Esther mused and Cassandra's heart dropped low in her chest. Finn's eyes met his mother's and Cassandra was able to see that the two were clearly communicating through their gazes.

Cassandra looked between mother and son, "What are you doing?"

"I need blood from you, Cassandra, and I will get it in whatever way I can." Esther replied and Cassandra watched Finn move closer to Damon with a haunting look in his eyes.

"No…I can't…" The hybrid looked between Finn, Esther and Damon and she felt her heart breaking in her chest. It wasn't fair that Elijah had to die and right now, Esther was threatening her with killing Damon. Esther was certainly the most wicked witch of all. The Original witch lifted her hand, waiting at the ready.

"The choice is yours." Esther added and Cassandra's fists clenched at her sides, her nails biting into the palm of her hand. The witch moved to lower her hand and that's when Cassandra finally broke.

"Stop!" She blurted out and Esther stopped her communication with Finn. He held himself still, waiting for his mother's orders. "Take it! Just take it, give me my ring back and leave me alone!" Cassandra growled and Esther nodded to Finn and he backed off.

"Thank you, my dear." Esther said sweetly as the two walked back into the room where they continued the ritual. Cassandra yanked off her glove, offered her wrist and quickly sliced the skin with the dagger, watching it fall into a separate cup. "And as I promised." She said and held out Cassandra's ring. The hybrid yanked it from her hand, slipping it onto her finger before storming out of the room. She happened to see Finn walking down the hall and her fist made contact with his nose. The Original stumbled, holding his nose and he cracked it back into place.

"Don't threaten my fiancé again or else!" She snarled and left Finn to nurse his broken nose.

* * *

><p>"How was my mother?" Elijah's voice broke Cassandra from her trance as she was just wandering aimlessly around the ballroom. Vanessa was walking arm in arm with Elijah and Cassandra smiled at the two. She had to put on an impressive performance if she was able to fool Elijah.<p>

"Intense." She answered and Elijah nodded with a little chuckle.

"And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private?" He asked as he collected three glasses of champagne and handed two to Vanessa and Cassandra, leaving one for himself. Cassandra's eyes happened to travel up the staircase to see Esther standing near the railing with a glass of champagne in hand as she eyed the crowd. The two locked glances and Cassandra glared angrily and Esther raised a challenging eyebrow as if to try and challenge her. The hybrid scowled; luckily Elijah and Vanessa were chatting away and didn't hear her. Cassandra opened her mouth to spill the truth to Elijah, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened as she tried again but she was met with the gasping of her vocal chords trying to make noise. She placed a hand on her throat and looked back up at Esther who was smirking at her. "Cassandra?" She turned back to face him and he was looking at her for answer. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" He asked and Cassandra cleared her throat, taking a sip of champagne. She smiled, hoping that her voice would come out now.

"She just wanted to apologize for everything that's gone on." Cassandra replied and sighed in relief that her voice was back. So, it seemed like Esther had some tricks up her sleeve. Taking away her voice? That was low.

"So, it's true then? She's forgiven Klaus?" He questioned and Cassandra wanted to look away from his oak eyes and tell him the truth but she couldn't. Esther had already put a stop to that. She was deeply conflicted and she felt like she was betraying the one person she trusted for all those years.

"It's true." She confirmed with a small smile and her heart wrenched in her chest. The sound of crystal ringing throughout the ballroom drew everyone's attention to Esther, who was getting ready to speak.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Esther addressed the crowd. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The crowd replied and Cassandra's eyes found each Original as they drank from their champagne flutes. First Klaus, then Rebekah then Kol and Finn. She turned back to Elijah and he lifted his glass to toast with hers. His smile was nearly breaking her heart, but pushing her emotions aside, Cassandra clinked her glass with his and the two of them drank their champagne. As Elijah was drinking, Cassandra wanted to snatch the flute from his hand and smash it to the ground into a million pieces but she kept her composure as she let the liquid slide down her throat, the alcohol leaving her with a bad taste in her mouth.

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you here." Klaus's voice tore Cassandra from her careful analysis of the paintings up on the walls. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, it was like something led her here and she willingly followed. In all honesty, she wasn't feeling too well after the champagne toast. She dismissed it as the stress of the evening, but at the same time she felt like she wasn't in her own body. It was hard to explain so she didn't try to interpret what she was feeling. She had been steering clear of Damon, or anybody for that matter, she just didn't want to be around people.<p>

"I wanted to get away from all of the noise." She replied. "You did these?" Cassandra asked. Her eyes were still glued on the magnificent paintings that hung on the wall.

"All of them." He said proudly and joined her side. "I see you've found one of my passions."

"They're beautiful." She whispered softly, fighting the urge to run her fingers over the brush strokes. "I knew you painted, but I didn't know you loved it so much." She would sometimes just sit with him in his study and watch him paint. She loved watching how calm and skillful he was with a paintbrush. He even tried to teach her a couple of times, but one thing always led to another and the paint covered their bodies as opposed to the canvas. Cassandra felt her face heat up at the memory. Klaus was always such a passionate lover and he would make her forget the burdens of being a new vampire. "Have you ever showcased your work?" She asked, desperately trying to get her mind off the memories swirling in her head.

"Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice." He answered with a little smirk. Cassandra nodded blankly and Klaus took a notice to it. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." She hushed. She really didn't know what was wrong with her. Perhaps it was her conversation with Esther, or the fact that she lied to Elijah's face, or that she was helping put five Originals to their death. "Look, before, when I overreacted...I'm sorry. I assumed and I made an ass out of myself." She admitted. This conversation needed some change in direction.

"I accept." He said and watched her as she picked up many of the sketches on the table. Klaus noticed that she lingered on the drawings of horses.

"This one looks like the horse I had back in 1864."

"What was her name?" Klaus asked.

"Lady. She was a beautiful horse and very sweet."

"You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal." He chuckled. "My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed his neck with a sword." He finished gravely and Cassandra shuddered that a father could be so cruel to his son.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" He asked.

"That your father was so cruel. No one deserves that kind of treatment. Even you." Cassandra lifted her eyes to his to see that they were hard and filled with pain. "I'm sorry that your father didn't love you like he should have."

Klaus shrugged, "He's dead and gone now."

"But, I'm sure it still hurts." She said.

"Of course. Isn't a son supposed to look up to their father?" It was a rhetorical question but Cassandra felt herself nod. "Well, with all of this apologizing going on…I'm sorry." He muttered and Cassandra raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "For taking your parents away from you." Cassandra's heart broke to pieces not only thinking of her parents, but the fact that the man responsible for their deaths was apologizing to her. "I was selfish; I wanted you all to myself no matter what it took." Tears dripped down her soft cheeks and onto the drawing in her hands, the water smudging the sketch. She placed the drawing back on the table in an effort to save it from any more of her tears. "They loved you so much, Cassandra."

"I know…" She whimpered sadly, the tears were flowing freely now. Cassandra lifted her hand to dry her cheeks but Klaus pulled a handkerchief from inside his suit jacket. She looked at it and Klaus offered it to her again. She took it with a sweet smile and dabbed her tears daintily. "I don't know why you bother being so nice to me." Cassandra sniffled.

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" Klaus replied.

"I've been nothing but a complete bitch to you!" She fought. "So, yes, it is so hard to believe."

"Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light." He said and her cheeks flushed. "I enjoy you." Cassandra smiled gratefully and she felt comforted by his words. She hadn't heard Damon tell her such sweet things for a couple of days so she soaked up Klaus's tender words. They somehow sparked something deep inside her that was at first unusual, but then the feeling numbed her.

"Underneath it all, you're very compassionate." She smiled. "No one else sees it, but I do." They were standing before each other now and Cassandra placed his handkerchief back in his hand, silently thanking him. Her eyes stared up into his before trailing down his hard features and resting on his lips. She cupped his cheek and her gloved thumb rubbed against the stubble on his jaw. Why was she doing this? What possessed her to act so tenderly to him? It was as if her body had a mind of its own and someone else was making her do these strange things. Klaus held her hand in his before moving it from his face and gripping the tip of her middle finger. He slowly pulled the long white glove from her hand, his eyes locked with hers the entire time. The material skimmed over her skin, making little goose bumps form over her arm. Cassandra's body was nearly set aflame as the glove fluttered to the floor and their skin was finally able to touch. She felt this new kind of hunger for him that she had to quench. Her inner wolf felt attracted to him in ways she never felt before. Cassandra placed her now naked hand at the back of his neck, her fingers threading through the hair there. She craned her head up and slowly pulled his lips down to hers, but Klaus stopped at the last second.

"Cassandra, what are you…?" He whispered.

"Don't fight it." She hushed in a trancelike voice, it sounded like she was being compelled.

"I don't…" Klaus trailed off. This wasn't like her. Something was definitely wrong.

"I know you want me to. I know you dream about my lips on yours, so why not just let it happen?" Cassandra smirked and moved to kiss him again, but Klaus gripped her wrists.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing." He growled.

"But I do! You're father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either." She said and Klaus found himself staring back into her big brown eyes. Cassandra placed her hands on his chest even though her wrists were still restrained by his crushing grip. "Kiss me, Klaus." Her husky whisper sent a shiver down Klaus's spine and he soon felt himself leaning down to her lips. He now felt some kind of pull towards this different side of her. Normally she'd slap him if he made these kinds of advances towards her, but now he was completely enchanted by it. His lips leaned closer to hers; his breath tickling her face. This was the opportune moment where she was vulnerable and he could easily throw caution to the wind. He could take her right here if he wanted, she was already so willing that he figured she'd let him. She locked eyes with him but her gaze fell to his lips. Klaus's lips were mere inches away from hers and quickly closing in, but he pulled back. Cassandra suddenly gripped both sides of his face and pulled his lips to hers in a crushing kiss and Klaus immediately tensed. Her body and mind were screaming at her to stop before this got bad but she was enjoying this hazy new plane she was on. She moved her lips against his and Klaus felt the tension within him melt away as she kissed him. Their lips kept up a slow and gentle pace. She pulled back slightly to see Klaus still staring down at her, but his eyes were now glazed over. The rims of their eyes had golden rings around them, almost like what happened when they turned into wolves. Cassandra smirked evilly and brought her lips back to his again.

This time, Klaus didn't hesitate. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her against him and Cassandra sighed feeling his body mesh perfectly with hers. She threw her arms around his neck as her tongue swiped across his bottom lip, pleading for entrance, which Klaus gave to her. Tongues danced wildly and Klaus moaned, feeling her suckle his bottom lip. Klaus blurred them to push Cassandra's backside into the table that held his drawings and the female grunted at the rough contact but it only turned her on more. He was hungry to have his wicked way with the female hybrid in his arms. Their inner wolves were fighting to be released as their lips increased their frenzied pace. Klaus detached his lips from hers, but only to place openmouthed kisses and bites on her neck. Cassandra whined, missing his lips on hers, but she moaned loudly and yanked at his hair when he bit her playfully with his fangs.

* * *

><p>Esther watched over the cauldron as the images played out in the water before her. Klaus kissed Cassandra back hungrily and she smirked, seeing that her spell was playing out so nicely. The witch chanted over the water and the candles around the cauldron burned brighter as Klaus shoved Cassandra against the table. The two hybrids were now in heat since Esther was able to call on the power of the moon for her spell. Since they were both half werewolf, they would be affected by the pull of the full moon. Their inner wolves would become provoked easier and they were clearly begging to be set free. Esther has put Cassandra's blood in both hybrids glasses during the champagne toast.<p>

_"She's a fire, that one." Finn muttered as he closed the door behind him._

_"That she is." Esther agreed as she took out a piece of parchment paper. "I can see why Niklaus takes such a liking to her."_

_"Are we alright to speak freely?" He asked warily._

_"Yes, the sage still burns." She replied and started to etch Cassandra's and Klaus's name in a fancy script on the paper. "What are you going to do about her?" Finn raised an eyebrow as he saw Esther write the names next to each other._

_"Not to worry. I have my own plans for her." Esther said darkly as she stared at the female hybrids name. "I have no doubt that Elena will keep our little secret, but Cassandra…she's the one I'm worried about."_

_"Why is she so attached to Elijah?" He asked._

_"Elijah's blood turned her so naturally she feels some sort of attachment to him." She answered._

_"Do you think she'll try to tell Elijah of our plan?"_

_"I wouldn't put the idea past her. So, I'd rather be safe than sorry. She already tried to tell Elijah and I had to steal her voice for a couple of moments." Esther said. She gripped the cup of Cassandra's blood and some other herbs, putting them off to the side on the table. Esther lit a match and burned some herbs over the glass, murmuring some incantations before letting the ashes of the herbs drop into the glass. The top of the liquid caught fire as well, the flames burning vibrantly as Esther continued to chant. Finn watched his mother intently as she waved her hands over the little fire. Suddenly, the flames were extinguished and Esther dipped a finger in the red liquid. She mumbled some other words and dribbled one drop of blood over Klaus's name and then repeated the same process with putting her finger in the glass and letting the liquid stain Cassandra's name. Esther closed her eyes, chanting once again and Finn watched the drops of blood make circles around each name before meeting in the center. The red substance then seeped through the paper and disappeared like it was never there. Esther smiled, her job was done._

_"What happens now?" Finn asked and Esther took the glass of Cassandra's blood and poured it into two champagne flutes._

_"Make sure Klaus gets one and so does Cassandra." She instructed him and held out the glasses. "Since they are both part wolf and they are the strongest of the hybrid pack, this spell will attract their wolf sides to one another." Finn smirked evilly, eyeing the glasses and he could see nothing that could give away the fact that they were spelled._

Esther was able to make out one other presence in the room and smirked when she saw a wide-eyed Damon peeking through the door. She had sent Finn downstairs to more or less hint that Cassandra was somewhere in the manor. The witch felt his anger and downright confusion as he watched his fiancé moan heatedly in the arms of another man. This was exactly what she wanted to happen. Esther knew that Cassandra would become a problem from the moment she laid eyes on her. She had a vision that Cassandra and Damon would get in the way of her plans to dispose her children if they worked together so she did the most sensible thing. The witch had to break them apart if her plan was to go off without a hitch. She watched Damon leave through the watery pool and her eyes snapped to Klaus's and Cassandra's burning names on the bottom of the parchment. The spell would only last as long as the flames burned. She already bound her children together with the help of Elena's blood. The flames were starting to die down and she smirked sinisterly as she turned her attention back to the water.

* * *

><p>Cassandra wound her hands into Klaus's hair, yanking his lips back on hers and it was time for her to play with him. Her fangs pierced his bottom lip and sucked roughly, like so many times before, but this time she moaned in pleasure as his perfectly aged blood sang on her tongue. Her hands quickly worked at the buttons of his dress shirt, eager to feel his hard chest beneath the fabric. She scratched her nails down his skin and Klaus hissed against her lips. He was able to smell her growing arousal as the situation escalated. Cassandra took the opportunity to grip his bottom lip between her teeth and pull it through, giving Klaus a feral growl. The hybrid's nails were shifting between that of a wolf and his own as he fisted her gown in his hands. The fabrics on their skins tore during their frenzied battle. Cassandra suddenly jolted back, as if she had finally woken up from the trance she was under. She was panting, like Klaus, and she raised a hand to her swollen lips and she stared back at Klaus with wide eyes. The two were in disarray, wild hair, torn clothes and little healing bites adorned their skin.<p>

"What…?" Cassandra mumbled and Klaus threw his hands up surrender.

"Remember, love, you kissed me." He said.

"Oh my god…I…I have to go." She whimpered and hurriedly ran to the door, but Klaus stopped her.

"What just happened here?" He asked and Cassandra just shook her head.

"I don't know." She wretched her arm from his grip and bolted out of the room, leaving Klaus alone. He lifted a hand to his lips, which were still tingling from Cassandra's rough kisses and he longingly looked after her. She _kissed_ him. _She_ kissed_ him_.

* * *

><p>Cassandra let a couple of tears streak down her cheeks as she trudged back to the main ballroom. She just couldn't wrap her head around what just happened. What the hell was wrong with her? Why? Why would she kiss Klaus? She initiated everything; every single thing that happened was because she started it! She kissed him and he kissed her back. She didn't do anything to stop it! What if someone saw? What if Damon saw? Their whole engagement would be over! Even if he didn't see it, she had to tell him. She couldn't keep it from him, it wouldn't be fair.<p>

"Cassandra?" Damon called and she hesitantly turned around to face him. "Snapping my neck, really?" He asked.

"That had nothing to do with me! That was all Elena's plan." She said.

"Yeah, like how kissing Klaus had nothing to do with you either." He replied snidely and Cassandra's shoulders dropped. He saw everything. His eyes said it all. Cassandra ran a hand over her face and just sighed.

"Damon, I have no idea what happened back there." She stammered.

"Neither do I, but you can try and explain it on the ride home." He gripped her upper arm roughly, but she shook him off.

"Don't do this now, not here." She pleaded with him.

"I thought you said you'd never kiss him back!" Damon growled.

"I would never! What happened tonight was…I don't know! I just don't know what happened!"

"Let me ask you something, does the ring on your finger mean absolutely nothing to you?" He hissed.

"You're blaming me for something I can't explain?" Cassandra snarled.

"You kissed him, Cassandra! There's nothing to explain! You kissed him!" Damon yelled and Cassandra stepped back from him. "And on top of it, you snuck around to speak with Esther."

"Oh, so now you're mad at me because I was trying to protect you!" She argued.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" His eyes flashed with anger.

"Well maybe that's the problem!" Cassandra snapped and immediately closed her mouth as soon as the reply flew out of her mouth. "No…I…Damon, I didn't–"

"No, I got it, Cassandra. I care too damn much." Damon said sadly. "I'm a liability."

"Damon, I love you, more than anything, but these secrets and going behind each other's backs has to stop." She pleaded.

"Hey, have you guys seen Matt?" Caroline suddenly stepped into the conversation and the couple just eyed her before shaking their heads. The blonde vampire looked between the feuding couple and decided that she should just leave. Damon looked back at Cassandra and he wasn't sure if he could ever look at her again. His heart was broken.

"Please, Damon, I am so sorry." She cried softly, but he just left her standing in the middle of the ballroom. Cassandra sniffled, turning on her heel and making her way outside but she saw a flash of movement on the upper balconies of the manor. She looked around her to see if she was alone before walking up the lavish staircase. She slowly walked the hallways until she saw a shadow outside. Cassandra pushed open the balcony doors and frowned to see that no one was there. She enjoyed the night air for a couple of moments before turning to leave, but she was quickly met with a smirking Kol.

"We meet again." He remarked.

"Just leave me alone." Cassandra hissed.

"I couldn't help but overhearing you and Damon arguing before." Cassandra glared at him and he just chuckled. "Don't pout, love. He's a fool if he lets a beauty like you go, even if he did find you kissing my brother." He snickered and Cassandra suddenly reared her hand back. Her fist connected with his nose and Kol staggered back. A thin trail of blood dribbled from his nose and he wiped it with the back of his hand. Cassandra rubbed her knuckles as she felt the bruises healing. She side stepped him but Kol yanked her hair in his hands roughly and threw her against a column. "You're not getting away that easily."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me!" Cassandra gritted before kicking him in the stomach. Kol retaliated and punched her hard and she fell to the ground. She tried to get up but Kol was much faster, he kicked her ribs and Cassandra cried out as heard her bones cracking. Kol gripped her hair again, hoisting her up and he made a move to strike back but someone gripped his hand from behind. Cassandra looked over his shoulder to see that it was Damon who had come to her rescue.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you that it's not right to hit a lady?" The blue eyed vampire smirked and tossed Kol off Cassandra. The two men snarled wildly, like two beasts before Damon tackled Kol off the balcony. Cassandra ran to the edge and peered down to see the two vampires fighting and she bolted down the steps and outside just in time to watch Damon snap Kol's neck.

"Damon!" Stefan ran outside and his brother looked back at him with a wild look in his eye. "Are you crazy?" Damon looked to see that some of the other Originals had gathered outside and were observing the scene before them.

"Maybe a little." He shrugged and happened to see Cassandra standing beside Stefan. Damon's eyes met her troubled ones. "Far be it for me to cause a problem." He smirked, the comment was clearly meant for her and he turned on his heel, stalking off into the night.

* * *

><p>Cassandra slammed the front door of the boarding house behind her and she stomped into the living room to see Damon lounging on the couch. He was nursing a glass of bourbon in one hand while the other held a rose from the organza of roses he sent her. He looked disheveled, his hair was mussed and his bow tie was undone along with the top button of his white tuxedo shirt.<p>

"Going after Kol?" She hissed and Damon visibly flinched.

"Easy! Keep the noise level down please!" He slurred, gulping down his drink.

"What is wrong with you?"

"He attacked you! What else was I supposed to do?" He defended.

"Not snap his neck! Do we really need any more Originals against us?" Cassandra growled.

"You're lucky I didn't snap Klaus's neck after tonight." Damon grumbled, filling up his glass once more and knocking it back.

"Why did you do it? Why would you help me if you were so mad at me?" She asked.

"So, I should just let an Original asswipe beat the shit out of you?" He deadpanned.

"You know what I mean. I have completely ruined this entire relationship between us because of something I can't explain." She admitted tearfully. It hurt her even more to actually hear those words come out of her mouth. "You should hate me! I don't deserve you and yet I'm still here."

"Well, let's not throw ourselves a pity party." Damon rolled his eyes. "If anything, I think I should be the one to drown my sorrows." He grumbled and the two remained in silence for a while. The crackling of the fireplace was the only thing that split up the empty space between them until Damon finally spoke up again, "I want you to compel me." He said and Cassandra's heart dropped into her stomach. She looked back at him and knew that he was dead serious.

"No!" Cassandra hissed. "I won't do it."

"So, you'll let me live in pain?" Damon prodded. "That's very selfish of you."

"Why? So you can live carefree and I'd still live with the pain?" She snarled. "You're the one being selfish here, Damon!"

"I beg to differ because I'm not the one who was fooling around with some Original hybrid freak!" Cassandra suddenly snapped. Her anger went through the roof as she gripped a vase of roses and hurled it past Damon's head and into the wall.

"I am not dealing with this bullshit from you, Damon!" She screamed and the vampire in question sat there wide-eyed that he'd seen her get so angry. "I fucked up, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? Well, here it is, I. Fucked. Up!" She picked up another vase and smashed it into the fireplace.

"Knock it off, Cass!" Damon growled.

"No! No, no, and no!" Cassandra reached for a third vase, but Damon quickly gripped her wrist, halting her tantrum. She smirked up at him and let her hold on the vase loosen. The glass shattered and the roses fluttered to the floor. Damon's anger rose at her attempt to rile him up. It worked. He slammed her to the wall, holding both her wrists above her head.

"I said, knock it off!" Damon snarled. "Is this what you want? Do you like making me angry?"

"According to you, that's all I'm good for." She hissed angrily.

"You're playing with fire, Cass." He warned but she just snickered.

"Hmm, angry Damon, I haven't seen him in a while." Cassandra purred. "Do you remember the last time you got angry at me, Damon?" She asked and his grip tightened. "I walked right out the front door."

"What exactly are you insinuating?" He prodded.

"That I could leave and you would do nothing to stop me." She replied simply and quickly launched him to the opposite wall with a satisfying bang. Cassandra smirked at him, smoothing out the creases in her dress as Damon got himself back up. Cassandra turned on her heel to walk away from him and Damon shot across the room and gripped the strings lacing up the back of her corset gown. He'd be damned if he was going to watch her walk away from him. He pulled roughly and Cassandra jerked back. She scowled at him over her shoulder and Damon just smirked widely at her. "Let go of me!" The blue eyed vampire snickered and yanked even harder, sending Cassandra backwards and he was able to pin her to the wall again.

"I'm never letting go of you!" He spoke. "You're my fiancé, Cassandra, and I'll touch you whenever I want because you're mine." He growled, crushing his lips on hers again. Cassandra thrashed under him and his grip on her tightened. It was rough and bruising and possessive, their teeth were gnashing against each others. Cassandra took both ends of Damon's bowtie in her hand and whipped them around so Damon's back was against the wall. She smirked and yanked him down to meet her lips. Their tongues battled with one another, neither one wanting to be submissive. Cassandra's hands fisted his white shirt and ripped it to shreds off his body. Damon moaned into her mouth as his fingers winded themselves into the corset strings of her dress. In a flash, he turned her in his grip and shot them to the edge of the doorframe. Cassandra braced her hands against the wood and her nails dug into the frame as Damon placed little bruising bites along her neck and shoulders. She shivered and felt Damon take a hold of the back of her dress.

"No, don't you dare!" She warned, but her plea fell on deaf ears as Damon tore the gown off her body. The noise of the fabric tearing put a huge smirk on Damon's lips, but he growled in her ear seeing that her body was still confined in a tight corset with matching panties. "You fucker…" Cassandra muttered and Damon chuckled against her ear.

"I'll get you another one." He said.

"That's not the point, you ass!" Cassandra panted and Damon roughly bit her neck with his blunt teeth, making her moan out. Damon's hand cupped her neck, his fingers splaying out over the skin. His lips sucked ruthlessly on her shoulder and his fangs took a couple nips. He slipped his index finger in her mouth.

"Suck." He commanded roughly and Cassandra's lips closed around the digit, her tongue swirling around it greedily. She suckled his finger and her teeth bit down firmly. Damon hissed in her ear as he was turned on more and more by her ministrations.

"Mmm," She hummed and Damon added another finger. His other hand danced down to her panties where he could feel that she was already soaked for him.

"You naughty girl." He tisked. "You like it when I get riled up, don't you?" Cassandra nodded as her teeth and tongue still moved around his fingers. "You just love driving me crazy. You live for it." He growled and he removed his fingers from her mouth before teasing her breasts with the wet digits.

"What can I say? You're hot when you're mad." She breathed and Damon ground his confined cock into her ass. "You're controlling," She said and promptly felt him thrust against her. "And possessive." Another thrust. "And dominant." Cassandra then blurred the two of them upstairs and threw him on the bed. She pinned Damon down to the bed and she straddled his hips. His hands cupped her hips but Cassandra swiftly gripped his wrists, slamming them back down to the mattress above his head. Her lips crashed down upon his and Damon arched his neck to keep their lips attached. His tongue snaked over her teeth and he nipped at her bottom lip with his fangs. He heard a clicking noise and the feel of cold metal around his wrists. Cassandra pulled back, smirking widely and Damon shook his wrists, the metal of the handcuffs clinking against the headboard. She raised a challenging eyebrow as she sat up on his waist. She looked positively sinful in that tight corset.

"Let me go, Cass!" He growled.

"Oh, so you want more?" She smirked as she ghosted her index finger down his chest. "I don't know if I wanna let you go. You look so delicious all tied up." She mused playfully. Damon glared at her and wrenched his hands, but the handcuffs held him tightly. He specifically got a special pair that were made for vampires because what fun was having a pair that could snap at the flick of the wrist?

"You're playing with fire, little girl." He hissed.

"I'm so scared." Cassandra pouted as she traced her nails over his toned chest. She watched the muscles shift and jump underneath the skin at her light touches.

"I'll make it worth your while." He offered.

"Hmm, are you negotiating with me?" A playful smirk tugged at her lips.

"Maybe..." Damon trailed off.

"I don't think so, Damon." She tisked and kissed down his muscled body till she reached the button of his pants. Cassandra flicked the button open and gripped the zipper between her teeth and yanked it down. She fisted her hands in the fabric of his slacks and tore them off him. Cassandra smirked down at his cock against his boxer briefs before blowing a puff of air over it. "What have we got here?" She teased and Damon thrust his hips up to grind against her core. "Down boy." Her hands pushed his hips down to the mattress and Damon groaned in frustration.

"Cass!" He gritted and Cassandra just smirked, leaning down to his hips and letting her tongue play over the skin. Her canines teased over his right hip bone and she sucked hard. Cassandra stole a look up at Damon and smirked, her double set of fangs peeking from behind her lips before burying them in his skin. Damon threw his head back and groaned loudly, his hips thrusting upwards to try and cause some friction on his raging cock. She sucked earnestly at his blood and purred like a little kitten. When she had her fill, she unlatched her teeth from his skin and licked the blood off her lips in a suggestive matter. Damon's eyes glazed over with lust and he wrestled with the handcuffs once more. Cassandra trailed her lips up his body, leaving angry bite marks in their wake. Her hands snuck inside his boxers and peeled the fabric off his body, letting his cock spring up to stand at attention. She took it in her hands, pumping him quickly before slowing down to a torturous pace. Cassandra rubbed him against her wet panties and Damon shuddered, wishing he was free so he could ravage her himself. Her other hand slid her panties to the side, allowing Damon's cock to touch her heat. Once again she teased him, smacking his cock against her clit and little shock waves of pleasure electrified every nerve in her body. Her juices ran down his shaft and she finally dipped his swelling cock inside her. Damon let out a loud moan, thankful that she had given him what he needed. She moved up and down his shaft at an agonizingly slow pace and she kept her eyes locked on his face as she teased him. The blue eyed vampire growled as Cassandra braced her hands on his thighs and opening herself to him. Cassandra changed her pace to light, quick bounces and Damon's toes curled at the sight of her impaling herself on his monstrous cock.

"I'd much rather fuck you." She giggled.

"I can't wait till I break these." Damon growled low in his chest and Cassandra pistoned herself harder on him.

"And what will you do?" Cassandra raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I'll fuck you into the fucking mattress!" He snarled.

"Is that a promise or a challenge?" She smirked.

"Oh, it's a fucking promise!"

"Good, I'll hold you to it." Her head fell back as she started to play with her clit and grind against him. Damon was losing it quickly; his cock was twitching wildly inside her, ready to release. She moved fluidly over his cock and all Damon could do was watch. He hated being tied up and restrained. He wanted to mark her body and make her his but the handcuffs were making it very difficult. For now he had to sit back and enjoy the ride, and enjoying it he was. Her pussy swallowed him whole and he was able to watch his shaft glisten with her juices.

Damon suddenly came with a mighty roar as his cum shot up from his swelling slit. His body was bucking uncontrollably under Cassandra and she moaned as his cocked twitched within the grip of her tight walls. She willed her muscles to squeeze around him, making sure each drop of his cum was deep inside her. It was hot and sticky as some of it spilled over, running down her thighs. Damon panted beneath her and happened to move his arms to rest comfortably against the mattress. He then smirked, knowing that in the midst of his powerful orgasm, he managed to break the handcuffs. Cassandra seemed unaware of this since she leaned back, his cock slipping from her and she contracted her muscles to push some cum and make it dribble over her lips. She swiped some onto her finger, their juices mixing together and she offered it to Damon. His lips opened obediently, his tongue reaching for her finger but she pulled back teasingly. She smirked coyly at him before dipping the soaking digit in her mouth. Her lashes fluttered as her lids closed and she moaned at the taste of the two of them mixed together. Damon watched her suckle her finger and slide it between her pouty lips. The little noises she was making was getting little Damon hard once again, but he wanted to torture her this time. He waited patiently before pouncing like a panther. Cassandra was completely taken by surprise as a shriek emitted from her lips. Damon growled like the animal he was and pinned Cassandra down.

"You broke those handcuffs?" She pouted. "You naughty, naughty boy. Looks like you can't hold me down." She purred seductively and Damon flipped her so her face was pressed against the mattress.

"Oh really?" He breathed in her ear and draped his body over hers. "Try me." The hybrid beneath him could hear his smirk and it sent a shudder down her spine. Damon ripped that damned corset and panty set off her body and yanked a long cord from the shreds of fabric and whale bone. He took her wrists and bound them together above her head before quickly moving them off the bed and hanging Cassandra by the hook on the back of his door.

"Always have to be in control, don't you Salvatore?" She kicked her feet, begging to be let down.

"Well, that's the point." Damon smirked and his eye swept over her naked body. The chord was biting harshly into her wrists and he could spy little cuts forming over the skin. Perhaps if he could get her to wiggle around enough, she'd bleed. Her dark brown eyes held some sort of frustration of not being able to touch him, but the frustration was drowning in a pool of lust. The normally smooth skin of her nipples was now puckered to a hard point, practically calling the vampire to tease them. The scent of her arousal was coating the entire room, Damon was sure that any vampire could smell her within a couple mile radius. Her bare pussy was dripping with want and he caught sight of her trying to rub her thighs together in order to stop the ache there.

"Damon," She whined.

"Nah, ah, ah. You're going to be a good little girl for me, right?" When she didn't answer, he smacked the tops of her thighs before a breathed out a reply.

"Yess..."

"Yes, what?" He prompted and Cassandra picked up on the type of game he wanted to play.

"Yes, master." She hissed and Damon smirked before quickly turning her around on the hook to face the door. The vampires hands caressed down her back and ass, cupping the firm cheeks and squeezing.

"Let's play a little game, Cassie." He started as he ran a finger up and down her spine. "I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them. If I don't like an answer, then you'll be punished and you must call me 'master'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Da–Master." Cassandra quickly corrected herself but Damon noticed her slipup.

"I'll let that one slide." He growled and bit teasingly at the skin on her neck. "Now, first things first..." He trailed off before the sound of skin smacking skin echoed in the room. Cassandra's face twisted up in pain as the smack to her ass stung. "That's for teasing me." Damon spanked her again, causing Cassandra to bite her lip. "And now it's my turn to tease you." His fingers crept around the front of her body to tease her wet lips and he snickered in her ear. "Hmm, it looks like my girl is enjoying her punishment." Cassandra moaned, nodding her head as Damon's finger strummed her clit rhythmically. "You like it when I spank you, huh?"

"Oh yes, master. I like it a lot." She replied.

"Good girl," Damon cooed, kissing her shoulder softly. Cassandra rocked her hips against his fingers, trying to ignore the sting on her wrists from the binds. Unfortunately, Damon stopped his pleasurable movements by removing his fingers and Cassandra huffed. The vampire eyed her juices on his finger before dancing them over the curve of her ass. He spread her cheeks and located her little puckered hole and trailed a wet finger over it. The hybrid shivered in delight, Damon had never taken her there before. The two knew the basics of anal play and even engaged in it a couple of times, but he had never fucked her in her other hole. Damon's finger tapped over the hole and it unclenched slightly for him to slip the tip of his finger inside. He circled the digit, feeling her walls stretch around him before he started to pump slowly. Cassandra arched her ass higher, trying to get him to give her more but his other hand held onto her hip.

"Master, please…" Cassandra whimpered, hoping that if she played his game he'd give in.

"Tell me what you want." The vampire whispered in her ear.

"Please, give me more…" She pleaded.

"Not specific enough." Damon tisked and removed his finger from her tight hole. Cassandra whined out and struggled against her bonds.

"No! Damon, please don't stop!" She blurted out and suddenly realized that she hadn't followed his rules. He was quick to act, pulling a belt from his dresser and doubling it up.

"You are such a bad girl." He drawled in her ear and spanked her hard with the belt. Cassandra moaned and Damon hit her again, harder this time. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, master! I am a very bad girl!" She agreed.

"First you tease me," He wailed on her again. "And then you don't follow my rules." The cheeks of her ass were turning red as he continued to spank her over and over again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, master!" Cassandra pleaded. She was enjoying him spank her, but she wanted him to fuck her hard. Damon stopped hearing her frantic begging and lightly ghosted his hands over the raw, red skin. His gentle touch soothed her and Cassandra shivered. Damon dropped the belt to the floor and hugged his lover from behind. She could feel how hard and hot he was for her. He trailed little kisses over her shoulder before biting at the shell of her ear.

"Are you ready to tell me what you want?" He cooed and she nodded quickly. "I'm listening."

"I want you to fuck me, master." She whispered huskily.

"Where, beautiful? I want to hear you say it for me." Damon laved her pulse point, holding back on biting the skin with his fangs.

"Please, fuck my ass, master." Cassandra moaned. "I want you to mark me."

"And mark you I will." He promised, placing a kiss where her shoulder and neck met before cutting the cord around her wrists. She immediately slumped, her knees buckling and Damon caught her in his arms. He flashed them to the bed and Cassandra propped herself on her hands and knees in front of him. Damon kissed her ass, his tongue snaking out to circle her hole and Cassandra keened out. "You have the most gorgeous ass. It's absolutely perfect." He murmured and then spit on her hole, lubricating it before pumping his cock a couple of times. The tip rubbed against the puckered skin and he gently dipped inside her. Cassandra gasped, his cock stretching her in a place he never ventured before. He pulled out and pushed back in a couple of times until he was completely buried inside her to the hilt and Cassandra was moaning wantonly. She arched her hips as Damon set a pace for them. The vampire groaned at the tight walls that were squeezing around him as he continued to thrust into her.

"Who's fucking you?" Damon panted as his hips snapped wildly into hers.

"You are." Cassandra whimpered out since Damon's thrusts were practically bruising her hips.

"Say my name." He commanded gruffly and he managed to hear Cassandra moan her response. The vampire pulled back slightly, his hand spanking her ass and she jolted. "Say. My. Name." He demanded, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"D-Damon..." She whispered.

"I can't hear you." Damon sang mockingly.

"Damon." She moaned and the blue eyed vampire smirked.

"Scream, Cass. I want to hear you scream for me." He begged in her ear and his hand slipped around to play with her clit.

"Fuck, Damon! You feel so good inside me." She shrieked and she felt her orgasm cresting. "Damon, fuck me harder!" He obliged her and pulled his hips back only to ram back into her.

"You're so fucking tight, you're gonna make me cum." Damon groaned and flicked her clit.

"Cum in my ass, claim it please! Make it yours!" Cassandra begged and it didn't take long for the vampire to let himself come for a second time. His seed spilled along her walls and Cassandra followed soon after him, screaming his name into her pillow. His fangs pierced her shoulder, heightening his lover's orgasm further as he sucked her sweet blood from her veins. "Mmm, Damon." She moaned and the vampire removed his fangs from her sweaty skin. Some blood dribbled from the wound and Damon quickly licked up the closing holes. Damon made sure every drop was deep inside before collapsing on top of her body. Cassandra panted wildly, trying to get some air back into her lungs from screaming while Damon's eyes were drooping closed. She collapsed herself, her body falling to the mattress and Damon rolled to the side of her. The pair was coated in a thin layer of sweat as their heartbeats tried to calm down. No words were exchanged between them, only quick breaths. Sooner or later, the both passed out from utter exhaustion and let their minds wander off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! What would you like to see in the next chapter of, 'All My Children'?<strong>


	29. All My Children part 1

**Hello my loves :) A couple of housekeeping things before we get started:**

****I got a lovely notice in my ask box from 'thesassyhybrid' and I answered it multiple times, but it's still in my inbox. So, 'thesassyhybrid' could you please let me know if you got my messages so I can delete the note and make room for more questions? Thank you so much for your kind words :)****

****Secondly, I got two reviews from 'Leah Loves You' asking me to write a Damon/OC story where they are human and work in a business. I meant to reply to this review in the last update, but slipped my mind. I apologize for that and I would love to make a story like this. I would probably use Cassandra as the OC because I am so comfortable with her, but if a new OC comes to mind I would use her. I have honestly thought about doing a story where the characters are all human so I might consider it. I have to wait for some ideas to hit me before I start it because I would hate to start it and stop it because I ran out of ideas. If you have any, please feel free to let me know :)****

**Phew! I think that's everything! LOL, if you have any questions/suggestions/or just want to say hello, drop a note in my ask box on tumblr (**m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m)****

****Beta: HarleyQuinn88****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra and my story.****

**Hope you enjoy and please review :D**

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking up at the bright blue sky. Rays of sunlight streamed through the naked branches of the tall trees in the forest. The chilly afternoon air caressed her naked body as she eased herself off the dirt and leaves under her. The forest was beautifully undisturbed and all that could be heard was the twittering of birds in their nests. She shamefully traipsed through the trees in all her naked glory, her fingers running over the peeling bark on the tree trunks. Her keen sense of hearing picked up the rustling of leaves in the distance and she looked up, her eyes narrowing in on the other presence in the forest.<em>

_Klaus stood off a couple feet away from her, naked as well and the two of them eyed one another with playful glances. Cassandra circled a tree, hiding from him for a split second before peeking her head out to smirk at him. She giggled hearing him growling and moving closer to her. It was her job to tease the alpha male in this amusing game even though he would take his turns to flirt with her as well. She craned around the trunk and raised an eyebrow, curious as to where he ran off to. The female felt a breath down the side of her neck and she turned to see Klaus smirking down at her. Cassandra bit her bottom lip, her eyes traveled all along his lithe body, sizing him up as she walked around him. She nodded approvingly and Klaus's eyes roamed over her bare body. His smirk grew wider, taking in the sight of her supple breasts and firm backside. Cassandra's arousal spiked seeing his long, hard shaft before sauntering off. Her hips swayed seductively, calling to him and she looked over her shoulder with a challenging look in her eye. She was daring him to take a shot at catching her. Klaus flashed to stand before her and they were flirting with their eyes._

_The two circled around each other and Cassandra trailed a finger over his broad shoulder before dancing it down his hard chest while Klaus's hand tickled her lower back. Their touches were light, almost invisible as their hands ran over each other's bodies. Cassandra shivered visibly but shifted back from him with a smirk on her face. This was part of the game. She was sexually receptive to him, but she knew she had to tease him. The female had his attention fully and planned on using that to her advantage. Klaus blurred to stand closely behind her, his hands resting loosely on her hips before one trailed up to cup her neck. Cassandra sighed softly at the feeling of his fingers skimming over her skin. He pressed his hardness against her, a sure sign that he was completely enthralled by her, and growled heatedly in her ear._

_Suddenly, she pinned him down, giggling playfully as she sat on his waist. Her nose pushed against his jaw line, turning his head to the side and she ran her lips over the stubble on his jaw. Klaus growled low in his throat, not normally keen on the idea of being submissive, but he let her toy with him. She bit teasingly at his skin, her tongue laving over the little love bites before hovering her lips over his. Klaus craned his head up but she pulled back, raising a challenging eyebrow at him and caught his bottom lip between her teeth. She yanked it roughly, letting her fangs come out to pierce the skin. Klaus moaned feeling her suck his blood and her tongue played over the healing holes as she pulled back. She licked her lips, sighing at the taste of the sweet red liquid running down her throat. Cassandra's eyes traveled down his body until they reached his rigid cock and she smirked at him before taking it in her hand. Klaus arched his hips, but she growled, wanting to be in control of him. Her fangs dropped down and she buried them into the soft, but firm skin of his thigh. Klaus moaned as she sucked in little dainty gulps. Her grip on his cock tightened and she slowly pumped him at a torturous pace. Cassandra only drank for a little bit since it was just mainly used to punish him for trying to dominate her. She propped her head on his thigh, smirking coyly as she continued to stroke him._

_Eager to be the dominant one, Klaus switched their positions, towering over her and it was now his turn to play with her. Klaus placed a single finger over her pink, pouty lips and ghosted it down her chin, slid along the column of her neck, and finally skimmed over her sternum. Cassandra's chest rose and fell as he slowly tortured her, but she soaked up every second of his sweet attention. He sniffed her neck, breathing over the skin and Cassandra willingly exposed the soft skin to him. She offered herself and Klaus groaned heatedly before biting down. The female whined in pleasure and dug her nails into his strong shoulders. Klaus hissed, the grip on her neck tightening and then he let go. His bruises decorated her skin and he smirked to himself, proud to mark her. He wanted to return the favor and tease her like she did him, so he gripped his cock and rubbed it against her throbbing clit. His lover growled challengingly, but Klaus only increased the pace of his teasing. He would keep rubbing against her, nearly slipping inside before pulling out with a wide smirk on his lips._

_"Please, Klaus…" She whimpered, arching her hips in the air to get closer to him._

_"I love it when you beg." He growled and gripped her hips roughly before grinding himself into her. Cassandra whined, pleading and begging for him to take her right on the forest floor._

_"Then I'll beg. Whatever you want." Cassandra panted. "Take me, like a wolf would take his mate." Klaus's eye glazed over at her request. It was exactly what he wanted to hear from her. He longed for the day when she would just abandon her inhibitions and give herself to him willingly. Her scent was wafting through the crisp afternoon air and he was just itching to taste her. He lowered his body to rest atop hers and Cassandra purred softly. His blue eyes stared down into hers before he rested his forehead against hers. Klaus eased her legs open to settle between them and Cassandra felt his cock at her entrance. She smirked, linking her legs around his waist, pulling him close and bringing his lips down to hers. Klaus's lips gripped her bottom lip and bit firmly as he thrust home into her. Cassandra shrieked, her body arching and she clutched his strong biceps. He stretched her slick, wet folds as his hips began to grind against hers. She thrashed her head back and forth over the twigs and leaves and Klaus took full opportunity of her open neck. His lips suckled the skin while his fangs scratched teasingly and Cassandra met his thrusts._

_"You're so tight, Cassandra!" He groaned in her ear. She convulsed around him as he continued to slam into her._

_"Yes, Klaus!" She moaned and clawed at his shoulders. His hands roamed her body, squeezing her breasts and groping at her hips. "Harder!" His mate begged and he snapped his hips against her, the skin slapping wildly as it met with each harsh thrust. She let her eyes close as her face changed and Klaus spied the veins spidering under her eyes. Her teeth trapped her bottom lip as she tried not to scream. Klaus's fingers propped her chin, forcing her to look up at him._

_"Look at me, sweetheart." He cooed softly and her eyes snapped open. The amber hue in her eyes was reflected in his and their double fangs were lengthening as well. Klaus ran his thumb over her swollen bottom lip, "Don't fight your change, love. Embrace it." He encouraged and Cassandra nodded, letting her body let go to her hold on reality. She felt her inner wolf clawing impatiently underneath her skin, waiting to be set free. Klaus felt himself nearly losing control as his mate writhed beneath him. Her skin glistened with a light coat of sweat as her body moved against him. Klaus let himself start his transformation, he roared loudly and his limbs bent and twisted. Cassandra's back arched, following his lead to transform. The two let themselves go and their bodies gave into their inner wolves. Fur sprouting, bones breaking, and growls howling as the pair thrashed over the twigs and leaves littering the ground._

_The white wolf turned over onto her belly before getting up and pacing back and forth, keeping her eyes on the black wolf before her. She finally stopped in front of him and nudged his jaw with her snout. Klaus sniffed at her tail before playfully biting at her hind legs. The white wolf growled, baring her teeth. Her mate jumped back on his hind legs and she followed him as the two did their dance. Cassandra's mouth latched onto her ear, her teeth pulling at it and Klaus whined. He barked a couple of times and she responded with little barks back to him. The pair played around, jumping and running around in circles with one another until Cassandra finally felt Klaus's body drape over her back. His claws dug into her shoulders and she whimpered, but it turned into a long loud howl when he thrust roughly into her._

Cassandra's body shot up in bed, her heart hammering away in her chest. Her hands were fisting the sheets and she was trying to catch her breath. Her brown eyes scanned the room to see that she was in the comfort of Damon's bedroom, but the dream of her and Klaus in the woods was playing over and over again. Everything about it felt unnaturally real. She looked beside her to see Damon still sleeping soundly and she ran her shaky hands through her hair. Wetness pooled between her thighs and she brought her knees to her chest. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she felt that pull to Klaus even more than before. She just wanted to thrash and scream at the top of her lungs. Could it be that she and Damon were slipping so far apart? Was every fight with Damon taking her one step closer to Klaus?

* * *

><p>"I've ruined everything, Elena." Cassandra murmured as she dunked her tea bag in the steaming hot mug. She snuck out after taking a steaming hot shower to meet Elena at the Grill since the doppelganger sent her a message inquiring about what happened at the ball. Cassandra hated sneaking out, but she didn't want to face Damon after the dream she had earlier this morning.<p>

"What happened last night?" Elena's eyes ran over Cassandra. The poor thing looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in days. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She was a complete emotional wreck.

"I kissed Klaus." She mumbled and ran a shaky hand through her hair. Those three words killed her, absolutely killed her.

"You what?" The teen gaped. It wasn't said in anger. It was more or less a clarification question.

"And Damon saw everything." The hybrid whimpered.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry, Cassandra." Elena consoled.

"I just don't know what happened! One minute I was fine and then I felt like I had to kiss him! I was totally blinded and all I wanted to do was kiss him." She explained.

"Kinda like you were compelled?"

"That's what it felt like, but who would have compelled me to kiss him? His siblings don't know who I am, except Rebekah and Elijah, but why would they do that? What would they gain from it?" She had been trying to play detective and get to the bottom of the events that played out.

"What about Esther?" Elena asked.

"What about that witch bitch?" Cassandra growled.

"What if she did something? What if she cast some kind of spell? She is a witch after all." The doppelganger mused.

"True, she did take my blood. But she said she was using it to bind her children. Do you really think she could have lied about it?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Bonnie? She might be able to help you." Elena suggested and Cassandra nodded.

"Maybe, I give her a call today." She said and took a sip of her tea.

"How is Damon?" Elena asked hesitantly and Cassandra's eyes were cast downward.

"We…uhm…"

"Broke up?" Elena shrieked.

"No, no, we got a little caught up in the moment and…" She trailed off and Elena's eyes widened in understanding. "But there was something else…"

"Oh?" Elena inquired.

"I had this dream and I think you would blush if I gave you all the naughty details." Cassandra muttered, guzzling down more of her drink.

"I still think Bonnie would be your best bet." Elena said and the two were quiet for a while. The doppelganger tucked a lock of hair behind her ear while Cassandra let her gaze drown in the dark brown liquid in her glass.

"He hates me." Cassandra finally said and Elena's eyes snapped up.

"No, Cassan-"

"I know he does, Elena." She interrupted. "He should hate me. I would feel the same way if I saw him kissing someone else." She added and Elena just stayed quiet. "I've thought about leaving, you know? Just give him the ring back, pack my shit and just leave."

"But what would that solve?" Elena said.

"It would give us both a clean slate. Damon deserves to be loved by someone who would love him unconditionally." She ran a hand through her curls and fisted a section, yanking roughly before slamming her fist on the table. "God! I just don't know what's wrong with me!" She growled and the doppelganger's heart fell at her friend's frustration. Cassandra and Damon could get through anything, but this problem was just tearing them apart.

"Do you love him?" Elena asked after a couple moments of silence and a smile tugged at the hybrids lips.

"More than anything." Cassandra replied.

"That's what I mean. You still love him!" Elena said. "I don't think I've ever seen a relationship as strong as yours and Damon's. The both of you have gotten through every bump and wind in the road and this one is no different." She explained and Cassandra chuckled lightly to herself, letting her head nod. Every word Elena was saying was true. She sighed, twirling the engagement ring on her finger and Elena covered her hands with hers. "I've never known Damon to commit to anything, but he proved me wrong." The girls laughed and Cassandra squeezed Elena's hands lightly.

"I love him so much, Elena. I can't even put it into words how much I love him." The hybrid confessed.

"I know you do, and he loves you too. You make him better; the both of you make each other better." Elena smiled and so did Cassandra.

"Thank you, Elena. We'll get through this. It'll just take some time." She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Ugh, first it's this stuff with Damon and now Esther wants to kill her children. Wonderful." She deadpanned. "Anything else we want to add to the ever growing pile of shit wrong in Mystic Falls?"

"Everyone thinks it's such a great idea, but I just can't shake this feeling I have about it." Elena said with a shiver.

"I know what you mean; I can't do this to Elijah. It wouldn't be right." Cassandra shook her head, little tears coming to her eyes just thinking about betraying Elijah. "I just can't…he means too much to me. I tried to tell him and Esther took away my voice." She explained and Elena's eyes widened. "Yep, it was like I didn't know how to use my vocal chords."

"She really means business."

"Mmhmm, she's a wicked witch alright. I'd love to drop a house on her." Elena laughed and so did Cassandra, but the two were quickly drawn to Elijah's form as he entered the Grill.

"Ladies," He greeted and both girls nodded sweetly. Cassandra quickly wiped her tears, but Elijah still saw them. He gave her a questioning look but she just laughed effortlessly.

"Elena and I were just having some girl talk." She smiled and Elena nodded as well. Elijah seemed to understand, but both girls knew that they were lying to his face.

"Cassandra, may I speak with you for a few moments?" The woman in question bid Elena goodbye before Elijah helped her ease into her coat.

* * *

><p>The two walked into the Mikaelson manor and were met with Rebekah and Kol's bickering while Klaus sat smugly on the couch, a sketchbook in his lap. The male hybrid's eyes snapped up to meet Cassandra's and the two were just about frozen in time. The only sounds behind them were Kol and Rebekah at each other's throats. The memory of their kiss last night made her heart race wildly and her cheeks flush. Her dream started to play again, but she quickly made her mind think of something else. Klaus smirked at her, hearing her heartbeat race before going back to his drawing.<p>

"Well, well, well," Rebekah's voice caused Cassandra's gaze to break from Klaus. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Rebekah…" Elijah chided in a hard voice and his little sister shrugged.

"We were just talking about you." The blonde sang. "Weren't we Kol?"

"Oh, yes, Rebekah was just telling me how she tried to steal your boyfriend from right under your nose." The snarky Original replied and Cassandra visibly scowled.

"You see, I decided to show up at the boarding house last night. Poor Damon, he looked so distraught after he left the ball. I wanted to cheer him up a bit." Rebekah grinned and Cassandra felt her blood boil in her veins. "Unfortunately, you already beat me to it. There I was, on the front steps of the boarding house, listening to you screaming his name."

"Too bad I take after Damon when it comes to foiling your plans." Cassandra growled and Rebekah's snide smirk twisted as she stalked closer to the brunette.

"You know, while we were dancing, Damon couldn't take his eyes off you. He just got so jealous seeing you dancing with Nik. It's so hot when he gets all possessive and angry." The blonde smirked.

"Finish that thought," Cassandra's eyes flashed with anger and all the other men in the room noticed it. "I dare you." She threatened and Rebekah just cocked her head slightly to the right, giving her a sweet smile.

"I'd love to take Damon for a ride." Rebekah purred and Cassandra bared her fangs, hissing like a wild animal before pouncing on the blonde Original. The girls sprung into action, hair pulling, nails scratching and teeth biting as the two of them wrestled on the floor. They were a tangle of limbs, but they didn't get too far before Klaus and Elijah started grabbing at them to pull them away. Elijah happened to grip Cassandra by her waist and Klaus got Rebekah by the back of her neck. Both girls snarled and thrashed against their captors, trying to still fight at each other.

"Get off me, Elijah!" Cassandra growled, fighting against Elijah's grip but he remained stone still.

"Yes, brother. Let her go, so I can snap her in half like a twig." The blond Original taunted and Cassandra pushed harder against her maker.

"Give it a rest, Rebekah." Klaus chided, dropping his sister unceremoniously on the floor.

"Oh yeah? Your pretty little blonde head will look great mounted on my wall!" Cassandra bit back.

"Enough!" Elijah commanded and both girls ceased their struggling, but continued to shoot sharp glares at one another.

"Aww, it was just getting started!" Kol whined with a pronounced pout. "I love a good girl fight." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Kol!" Rebekah snarled.

"C'mon, blondie! Take a shot!" Cassandra taunted and Rebekah darted across the room, but Elijah caught her by the throat.

"Just let me hit her once, Elijah!" Rebekah snarled and Elijah rolled his eyes before ushering his sister out of the room to calm her down. Cassandra smirked to herself; she just hated that bratty blonde bitch. Kol got up from his spot on the couch and circled Cassandra like a shark.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Cassandra." He hummed in her ear and the hybrid in question glared back at him being so close to her.

"How's your neck, Kol?" She asked snidely. "Not too sore?" She quipped and Kol growled in his throat. Klaus placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, halting him from doing anything stupid.

"I think you're done here, brother." He said and Kol scowled at his hybrid brother before giving Cassandra the up and down. He skulked out of the room, leaving Cassandra and Klaus alone. She crossed her arms across her chest, a hard look gracing her normally friendly features. "You don't look too happy to see me." Klaus snickered.

"How about we start with that dream you gave me?" She countered and Klaus smirked evilly.

"As much as I would like to brag that I even thought up a dream like that would be fantastic, but it wasn't me. I had the same dream as you." He said.

"The one in the woods." She spoke and he nodded.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it? The two of us embracing the wild animals inside us." He smirked. "You even marked me." Klaus pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal a large purple bruise at the base of his neck. Cassandra's eyes went wide seeing that his bruise hadn't healed. She also sported a mark like this; she found it when she was showering. She figured it was just because Damon was being rough, but now she was thinking otherwise.

"Well, you weren't so gentle either." She muttered and exposed the bite mark on her shoulder to him. "How did we both get these? I sure as hell didn't do it to myself."

"It could have been that we were in such a deep sleep and our minds were linked."

"Why would my mind be linked to yours? I don't even like you."

"Really? Your kiss last night spoke for itself." He said.

"That meant nothing." Cassandra quickly dismissed it.

"I seriously doubt that, love." He flashed to stand before her and stared down into her brown eyes. She suddenly felt that same numbing feeling creep over her mind and she tried desperately to tear herself away from him, but she remained where she was. "You mean to tell me that you didn't feel anything last night?" Klaus's voice was a husky whisper that made Cassandra's gaze drop right to his lips. He raised his hand to her face and let his knuckles trail over her soft cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the feather soft touch. Cassandra wanted to kick herself for feeling this way, but her mind hazed over much like it did last night. Klaus just watched her body completely relax under his touch, fascinated at how calm she was. He cupped her cheek, his thumb playing over her bottom lip and her eyes opened, much like they did in the dream they shared. Klaus could see a faint ring of amber around Cassandra's eyes and he gently pulled her closer.

"Cassandra," Elijah's voice broke the two from their staring contest and Cassandra blinked, the amber in her eyes was now gone. She looked up at Klaus with a blank stare, as if forgetting why she was here in the first place. Klaus turned away from her and Elijah's gaze shifted between the two, confused as to what just happened here. Kol had come back in the room as well, but he was begging for Klaus to go out for a drink. Both brothers left Elijah and Cassandra in peace and the two walked to a back room.

"Elijah, why have you brought me here?" She asked and Elijah shuffled through the parchment papers on a desk until he found one with Klaus's and Cassandra's names on it. He held it out to her and she raised a curious eyebrow at it. "I have no idea what this is…"

"No idea at all?" He asked her.

"No, why would I know what this is?"

"Well, it has your name and my brother's name on it." He said.

"That doesn't mean I know what it's about." She huffed.

"And what happened with you and Niklaus earlier?"

"I don't know. I just…I can't explain it, Elijah." It was a lame attempt, but at least she was honest. Elijah then held up a piece of burnt sage. Cassandra eyed it cautiously, hoping that he wouldn't ask about the spell Esther placed on her children.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked and she took it hesitantly from him. She lifted it to her nose and sniffed, wrinkling her nose. "It's burnt sage. My mother was doing a privacy spell. I was hoping that you could tell me why." He said. This was the moment of truth; could she really go against everyone who wanted Klaus dead? So far, it was her and Elena who were on the same side. Perhaps, she could speak with Esther about lifting the spell on just Elijah. It would be worth a shot and she could also ask about the ominous piece of paper with her name on it.

"I don't know." She replied. Her voice was strong and didn't waver at all. Elijah took the sage back from her and stared at it in his hands. Hopefully, he bought her impressive performance.

"I think that I am doubting my mother's intentions of bringing us back together." He said with a chuckle and Cassandra just nodded simply. "It's nice to finally have her back after these long years."

"Of course." She smiled and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and Elijah took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Cassandra couldn't believe that she had completely lied to his face yet again and gotten away with it. She gave Elijah one last look before making up some excuse that she had to meet up with Damon, however she was going to meet with Bonnie and see if she could get this spell business cleared up.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please, please, please review! And if you have any questions, drop 'em in my tumblr ask box :) <strong>**m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m**

****'thesassyhybrid' - I got a lovely message from you on my tumblr and I have replied to it multiple times, however it is still in my message box. I just wanted to make sure you got my message back so I can clear my inbox. Thank you very much for your kind words xoxo****

****'Leah Loves You' - you kindly asked **me twice if I could write a Damon/OC story where they are human and work in a business. I meant to reply to this review in the last update, but slipped my mind. I apologize for that and I would love to make a story like this. I would probably use Cassandra as the OC because I am so comfortable with her, but if a new OC comes to mind I would use her. I have honestly thought about doing a story where the characters are all human so I might consider it. I have to wait for some ideas to hit me before I start it because I would hate to start it and stop it because I ran out of ideas. If you have any, please feel free to let me know :)******


	30. All My Children part 2

**Hello all! So sorry for my lack of Damon in the last chapter, but I am making up for it in this one! Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews and such! Being to communicate with you on tumblr has been amazing as well!**

**Feel free to message/follow me: m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m**

**Beta: currently not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of TVD, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p><em>Incoming Call<em>

_Damon_

Cassandra knew that she would be getting a phone call from him sooner or later. She contemplated ignoring him until she got back home, but it just wouldn't be right. She had just arrived at Bonnie's house and was ready to speak with her, but she had to speak with Damon first. Actually, she _needed_ to speak with him.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! What happened to you this morning? I woke up and you weren't home."_ Cassandra let out a little sigh, at least he sounded okay.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I met up with Elena at the Grill." She replied and leaned up against the side of her car.

"_I just figured after last night, you'd be sleeping in late with me."_ Cassandra chuckled lightly since she could practically hear his smirk over the phone. She missed his humor.

"I'll make it up to you, okay?" She promised.

"_I'll be looking forward to it."_ The both of them laughed, but then it faded to the uncomfortable awkward silence that had been hanging over them like a black cloud lately. She just didn't understand what was happing between them. One minute they were completely fine and the next, everything came crashing down. She wanted to be happy; however it would probably take leaving Mystic Falls behind for good in order for the two of them to be totally content.

"What's happening to us, Damon?" She asked after a couple beats of silence. "I feel like we're falling apart."

"_I know, I feel it too."_ He said sadly and Cassandra ran a hand through her hair.

"Damon, I'm sorry. All of this is my fault." She whimpered.

"_Cassa–"_

"No, please just let me finish." Her voice wavered as tears stung her eyes. "What happened between Klaus and I was something I did, but I promise that I'll fix it. I want everything to go back to the way it was."

"_I know, Cass. We'll fix everything. Come home, alright? I wanna see you."_ Damon spoke and a big smile came to Cassandra's lips.

"I'll be home soon." She replied. "Damon!" She exclaimed, hoping he hadn't hung up yet.

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you." Cassandra hushed. God, it felt so good to say it.

"_I love you too, beautiful."_ Damon smiled and the two hung up, but a beeping noise made her look back at her phone. It was another incoming call from a blocked number. She normally didn't pick up these calls but she lifted the phone to her ear anyway.

"Hello?" Cassandra heard some muffled noises, and what sounded like struggling before a clear voice came over the earpiece.

"_Cassandra! Cassandra, help us!"_ It was Elena and Cassandra stiffened, trying to hear more. She pressed her ear closer to the phone. _"Rebekah has us! We're in th–"_ The voice was cut off, but Cassandra knew who it was.

"Vanessa! Elena! Someone talk to me, please!" She begged worriedly over the phone and more white noise was heard and even some yelling in between.

"_Hello Cassandra."_ Rebekah's snide voice made Cassandra growl.

"What are you doing with them?" She asked heatedly.

"_Oh, we're just having fun. Aren't we girls?"_ The Original teased.

"Leave them be, Rebekah! If you want to fight with someone, then fight with me." Cassandra said.

"_I plan to, but first I want you to tell me how you managed to lie to Elijah's face about our mother."_

"What?"

"_Don't play stupid with me! We sniffed you out and your friends will have to pay for it!"_ Rebekah snarled. "You better hurry and find a way to fix this, or else they'll be dead." She threatened and promptly hung up. Cassandra felt like screaming out loud. She couldn't believe that Elijah would stoop so low as to hurt Elena and Vanessa. Looks, like this witchy business with Bonnie had to wait.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Cassandra yelled as she slammed the front door of the boarding house behind her. She knew that this probably wasn't the best way to react in a situation like this, but this was the first thing that came to her mind. "Damon, something's happ–" She stopped her ranting as she stalked into the living room to see Elijah, Damon and Stefan.<p>

"He has Elena." Stefan said.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So, if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah spoke and his eyes pierced through Cassandra's soul, but she was absolutely burning with anger.

"And what about Vanessa?" Cassandra bit. "Was she part of your plan because you were angry with me that I lied to you?" Elijah frowned, as far as he knew, he only took Elena.

"I didn't take Vanessa." He dismissed the matter completely and Cassandra flashed forward to stand before him.

"Yes, you did! Your psycho sister has them both!" She growled.

"Good, it will be even more motivation to help me." He replied simply and rose from his chair near the fireplace. Cassandra took a quick swing at him, but Elijah gripped her wrist tightly. The two glared at each other before Elijah roughly shoved Cassandra backwards. Damon caught her, his arms linking with hers to hold her back.

"You're lucky I don't take a dagger and kill you myself!" She shrieked, struggling against Damon's grip.

"Kicking and screaming won't get you anywhere." Elijah chided.

"You know how important they are to me!" Cassandra hissed and Damon held her tighter against him.

"Stop, it! You have to calm down." He murmured in her ear.

"The hell I will, Damon!" She gritted.

"You're wasting time." Elijah shrugged simply and Cassandra ceased her struggling. Damon carefully let go of her arms, but made sure to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't try to tackle Elijah again.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken." Elijah explained.

"Broken?" The younger Salvatore raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah, he means," Damon made a cutting motion with his forefinger across his neck.

"You want us to kill them?" Cassandra asked incredulously.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them." The Original said.

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon deadpanned.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full. My mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill both Elena and Vanessa. So, we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started." He said and roughly brushed past Cassandra's shoulder, leaving the boarding house. She let a few tears drop down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. She turned on her heel to go after Elijah, but Damon yanked her back to him.

"Let me go, Damon!" She wrestled with him and he held her shoulders tightly.

"No, you're staying here." His bright blue eyes stared her down.

"I can't let them die!" The hybrid shook as her anger was taking over her entire body.

"They won't. We won't let them." Damon's hands moved to cup her cheeks. "We'll fix everything." He promised and she nodded, feeling calmed by his words. Damon kissed her forehead reassuringly and Cassandra let out a deep sigh, trying to exhale her stress.

"So, what's the game plan?" Stefan asked.

* * *

><p>Kol gave his brother a nudging elbow to his brother and a long, high-pitched whistle when he saw Cassandra and Meredith enter the Grill. The two girls went to the bar and ordered their drinks while the brothers eyed them. Cassandra looked over her shoulder at them and winked coyly before taking her drink.<p>

"Tell me, brother. Is she as tasty as she looks?" Kol smirked.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus growled possessively, but it quickly turned into a charming smile as the girls walked past them. "Hello ladies."

"Klaus. Kol." Cassandra greeted them.

"Won't you join us for a drink?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

"No thanks. We're all set here." Cassandra said politely and held up her drink.

"Please?" Kol pouted. Meredith left the bar, joining Alaric at the pool tables while Cassandra turned on her heel and walked outside.

* * *

><p>"Cassandra!" Klaus called after the brunette hybrid and she smirked, so far their plan was working.<p>

"What do you want?" She whipped around to see him dodge a car as he made his way across the street.

"Oh come on, love. Inside you looked pretty interested." He smirked.

"And now I've changed my mind. It's a free country, Klaus." Cassandra said simply.

"Now that's playing with my heart. Naughty, naughty." Klaus tisked and held a hand over his heart for emphasis. "First you love me, then you hate me, and now you're playing coy again." He said.

"It's like what you've been doing to me for the past one hundred or so years." Cassandra countered. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Well, I'm over it already." Klaus shrugged as he met her on the other side of the street.

"That's great, because I'm not." She bit back.

"How can I quit myself?" He asked.

"Maybe you can leave me alone and let me be happy?" She suggested. "You can stop kissing me and charming me into liking you."

"You didn't seem to complain back then when I first took a liking to you." Klaus wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, but you always compelled me to forget." Cassandra crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"Well, then perhaps this gives us the perfect opportunity to start over." He quipped and sat down on a bench and gestured for her to sit beside him.

Cassandra laughed aloud and shook her head, "No, I'm not doing this."

"Oh come on, take a chance, Cassandra. Get to know me again. I dare you." She eyed the spot on the bench before sitting as close to the edge as possible.

"Fine." She huffed, thinking it was better to appease him since it would buy Damon and Alaric more time for the plan. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Cassandra kicked her legs back and forth, bracing her hands on the seat.

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." Klaus said looking into her eyes. He was really serious about this. Cassandra took a deep breath, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. Talking about her hopes and dreams wasn't part of the plan in anyway, but she'd give it a shot.

"I want to be happy." She said simply.

"We all want that." He agreed.

"No, I mean, really, truly happy. I know it sounds cliché, but that's really all I want. Whether I find it in my family, or friends, or someone I love…I want to find it either way." At least she was honest about one thing today. It was a simple thing she wanted out of life, but in her opinion, essential. Cassandra found herself getting all sentimental about it until she remembered who she was talking to. "This is crazy. I'm talking to you about happiness." She rolled her eyes.

"What? I can't want happiness too?" He joked.

"I didn't say that. I was just thinking you were more along the lines of a 'taking over the whole supernatural race' kind of guy." She smirked.

"It depends on the day." He laughed and so did she.

* * *

><p>Elena and Vanessa were sitting as still as possible while Rebekah stood, waiting for the word from Elijah. The blonde Original was feeling pretty confident, Elena was a puny little human and Vanessa was a baby vampire. Neither of them would be able to take her down, plus she was getting back at Cassandra for the incident that happened earlier in the day. Elijah would probably have her head for going against the plan, but taking Vanessa was a personal thing. The girls were just as terrified as ever. Elena knew she was in trouble when Elijah had brought her into the woods this morning, however Vanessa was brought her by Rebekah much later and Elena explained everything to her.<p>

Rebekah suddenly let out a pained moan and the girls could see her skin graying, veins covering her face and hands. She fell to the floor, cold and dead while Elena and Vanessa remained shocked for a second. The young blonde vampire gripped Elena's forearm and started pulling her through the cave.

"And this is the part where we run like hell!" She said and Elena could only agree and follow her.

* * *

><p>Klaus suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, much like he was being stabbed in the heart. He stood up and clutched his heart; his eyes were wide as he waited for the pain to subside.<p>

"What did you do?" Klaus growled.

"I...I didn't..." She stammered and Klaus stood, gripping her shoulders forcefully to make her stand with him.

"What did you do?" He repeated, harsher this time.

"Nothing! Stop it!" She sneered and shoved him away. He looked back to the Grill and he knew that something had happened to his brother.

* * *

><p>"Tell your psycho doctor that she did a good job." Damon muttered as he helped Alaric carry Kol's dead body out the back door of the Grill and into an alley.<p>

"Here, just take him." Alaric bellyached when Klaus suddenly flashed through the alley. He stole the dagger from his brother's chest and shoved Alaric against the wall, knocking him out. Stefan and Cassandra both emerged from the shadows, ready to take down Klaus, but he roughly threw them against the wall. The hybrid then attacked Damon but was quickly halted by Cassandra who had pulled him back by his collar. She twisted his arm behind him and wrestled the dagger from him before jabbing him in the chest. Cassandra was suddenly met with a sharp, searing pain up the arm that was holding the dagger. She let out a shrill scream; the sensation was like she was holding a bolt of lightning. It was as if she was being shocked by an inconceivably high amount of voltage. Cassandra let go and the dagger flew out of Klaus's chest, much like how two positive sides on a magnet repel one another. She clawed at her forearm, trying to soothe the wound and Klaus just snickered at Damon.

"I should have killed you months ago." He growled.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." Damon countered. Cassandra gathered her bearings, moving to stand beside Damon even though her arm still burned. She figured that it was one of Esther's spells because the damn witch just couldn't help herself.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus inquired.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" The vampire smirked.

"She wants you and your siblings dead." Cassandra clarified.

"Yeah, she hates you as much as I do." Damon added and Klaus moved to attack him but Elijah's voice stopped him.

"Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." He spoke as he made his way through the alley.

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus asked. Elijah ignored him and fished his phone from his pocket, turning to Damon and Cassandra.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena and Vanessa right now." He threatened.

Cassandra looked up at the clock tower and frowned, "You told us we had until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah shrugged.

* * *

><p>The two girls moved along with every twist and turn in the caves as they ran through it. They felt as if they were going in circles, but that had to find a way out. Elena tripped over some loose rocks and fell to the ground. She groaned, but felt Vanessa pulling her up off of the floor.<p>

"C'mon, let's go! We can't stop now!" The blonde urged and Elena got up, dusting herself off and the two started up again.

"You can't hide, girls!" Rebekah's voice sang off the walls of the caves and that only made the girls push even harder. The Original's laughter echoed and Vanessa turned behind them to make sure she wasn't catching up, but Rebekah grabbed Elena. "Boo!" She teased and Elena screamed as Rebekah moved the bite her. Vanessa yanked Rebekah's hair and she let go of Elena. The two blondes growled at each other before the younger vampire head butted the Original. Rebekah snarled, holding her head. "You little bitch!" The girls kept running until they came across a small cavern at the end of the maze.

"In here!" Elena pulled Vanessa with her, but the vampire couldn't enter. Vanessa placed her hands on the invisible wall in front of her and stared in at Elena like a little puppy left out in the rain. "Oh no…vampires can't come in here." She spoke.

"It's okay. This means I can give Rebekah a run for her money." Vanessa smirked. "Stay in here and don't worry about me." She said and sped off back through the caves. Rebekah wasn't where they left her, so Vanessa kept looking. It wasn't until she was pushed into the wall did she realize that Rebekah was behind her.

"I've just about had it with you." Rebekah growled, baring her fangs and Vanessa faced the Original.

"Bring it on, bitch." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"I've really had it with this witch." Cassandra scowled as she rubbed against her healed hand. The burn had healed itself, very slowly and she figured that it was part of Esther's spell. The Original witch probably didn't want Cassandra to intervene with the plan of killing her children on her own, hence taking away the hybrids ability to use the dagger.<p>

"Hopefully this will all be over soon." Damon mused as they stood in the woods with Stefan. They weren't far from the witch house, but they had to be far enough away so that Esther wouldn't notice them.

"Can't we just kill her?" She suggested. "I'd love to snap her neck. Besides, that would stop everything."

"Take a number." He growled.

"I think her son, Finn, will stop you if you get too close." Stefan grumbled.

"Nothing a snapped neck can't fix." Cassandra growled.

"Speaking of snapping necks…who is going to break the line of power to Esther?" Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged and took a coin out of his pocket. "Heads I do it, tails you do it." He said and flipped the coin in the air. He caught it and turned it over on his hand before stealing a glance at it. Cassandra and Stefan looked at Damon for an answer, but he didn't give it to them.

"Damon?" Cassandra inquired, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go." Damon laced his finger with Cassandra's as the trio waded through the dark forest to get to the old witch house without being spotted.

It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Elena jumped up once again hearing the two vampires attacked one another again. It sounded like loud claps of thunder each time one of them hit the other. She was practically biting her fingernails down to stumps, her nerves weren't doing too well either. Vanessa was insane for going up against an Original vampire. She didn't have a chance in hell.<p>

The doppelganger suddenly heard a loud scream from within the caves. She ran to the edge of the cavern, knowing that she was safe from Rebekah's wrath and tried to see anything of the fight, however the girls were too deep in the caves.

"Vanessa!" Elena yelled, but all she was met with was the echoing of her own voice. Rebekah suddenly came out of nowhere and propelled herself at the doppelganger, but was met with the invisible wall. She growled and smashed her fist against it while Elena backed further into the cavern. "Sorry, no vampires allowed. Where's Vanessa?"

Rebekah just smirked and pulled a can of gasoline from behind her back. She shook the can into the cavern and Elena jumped back. Once the entire can was empty, Rebekah reached into her jacket pocket to fish out a match book. "Tell me, Elena, what happens when vampires and fire mix?"

"No..."

"Oh, yes. Your little blonde friend is a pile of ashes." She said and struck a match on the book. "Looks like you're next."

* * *

><p><strong>Bum, bum, bum! Looks like Vanessa didn't make it out alive...or did she? Will Cassandra break the spell that Esther placed on her?<strong>

**Please review and let me know what liked and what you'd like to see next :D**

**Feel free to message me on my tumblr: m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m **


	31. All My Children part 3

**And we conclude the final part of 'All My Children'. Be prepared, this one is a sad one :( But don't worry - the next one will be a little happier :) I am finally on spring break so hopefully I will be getting some chapters out!**

**Please enjoy and review :D**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra snuck behind Bonnie and covered her mouth with her hand. The witch jumped in her grip and she looked to see Abby in the same position, with Damon covering her mouth.<p>

"Relax, Bonnie. It's me." She said quietly and the witch relaxed so Cassandra let her go. Damon did the same with Abby and she huddled closer to her daughter.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as the three vampires closed in around them.

"They took Elena. They're going to kill her and Vanessa unless we stop Esther." Stefan said.

"Stefan, I – I can't stop her. She's channeling us!" The witch explained.

"If you can't stop her, we have to find another way." Cassandra added.

"No…you guys, no." Bonnie stuttered and tried to move out of the way but Stefan blocked her. "What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead."

"Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch." Stefan said and Damon grabbed a hold of Abby. He bit his wrist and fed her his blood.

"This will only hurt a second." He said before quickly snapping her neck. Cassandra blurred upstairs and outside to the pentagram that was lit with flames. Esther and Finn were standing in the middle while Klaus, Elijah and Kol were outside.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" The Original witch yelled out into the night as her hold on the spell was slipping due to her loss of power. Cassandra growled before jumping at Esther from behind through the flames, but Finn took his mother and flashed the two of them away before either sibling outside the pentagram could get to her. The flames from the torches flared up and died down and Cassandra kicked at the ground, hoping she would have been able to get a piece of Esther but she came up empty handed.

"Dammit!" She grumbled as Damon and Stefan joined her.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"She's gone. Damn wicked old witch!" She hissed and ran a hand through her hair. Cassandra looked at Elijah who appeared to be deep in thought at the opposite side of the circle. "Where are Vanessa and Elena?" She asked firmly.

"In the caves." He replied and Cassandra zoomed off to the underground caverns.

The rest of the Originals dispersed, including a smirking Rebekah, who sauntered off while Damon and Stefan waited for the girls to emerge from the caves. Stefan tried making a point to argue that he had lost the coin toss to turn Abby into a vampire, but their conversation was halted hearing gruesome cries coming from inside the caves. The two vampires exchanged troubled glances before entering the tunnels and following the sounds.

The sight before them was absolutely heartbreaking. There, was a sobbing Cassandra crouched over Vanessa's charred body while Elena stood off a couple feet away, silently crying. Rebekah must have gotten to her. The brothers didn't know who to attend to first, Vanessa's body or the hysterical hybrid. Stefan made a move to approach them, but Damon blocked his brother's movement with his arm, holding him back. The raven haired vampire then took a couple steps forward to kneel beside Cassandra.

"No...no, no, no!" Cassandra whimpered sadly. She was just beside herself that Vanessa was gone. Elena tried to brace her for the news, but seeing Vanessa's body was just too much to handle. Vanessa was so young; she had her whole eternal life ahead of her. Poor thing had been burned alive and there was nothing that Cassandra could do to bring her back. Cassandra felt as if her own heart was being ripped from her chest, she had lost a very close friend tonight, a sister even. Perhaps they were closer than sisters, Cassandra had always thought of Vanessa as a daughter to her. The hybrid cradled her grey body in her arms, crying into her ashy skin.

Damon didn't know what to say. What words would console his brokenhearted lover? All he could do was to comfort her in any way he could, she had done that for him enough times. "C'mon, Cassandra, it's time to go home." He cooed in her ear.

"I can't leave her, Damon. I just can't..." Cassandra sobbed. She was in hysterics now, her body shaking and trembling. Damon's arms slipped around her waist, trying to pull her up and away from Vanessa's corpse. "Stop it, Damon. Let me go." She growled and clawed at his hands that were holding her.

"Shh," He whispered, "I know it hurts, baby." Damon lifted them both to their feet, hugging Cassandra close to him. She was practically dead weight in his arms. Her body was numb except for the sorrow that was emanating from every corner of her soul. She took one last look at Vanessa before letting out a sob and burying her face in Damon's chest. She fisted his shirt as she began to cry even harder and Damon rubbed little circles over her back. The blue eyed vampire even let himself shed a couple of tears at the loss of life tonight. He gestured to Stefan who gave him a nod as he picked up Vanessa's body. He quickly moved it out of the cave so Cassandra wouldn't see; Damon would bury her later when Cassandra was asleep.

* * *

><p>Another ripple danced over the surface of the bathwater as more silent tears fell from Cassandra's cheeks. She lost time of how long she was sitting in the tub. She hadn't moved one single muscle as she remained curled up in a ball. Quite frankly, she didn't remember how she got there. All she knew was that her skin was way past the point of pruning. Her eyes felt sore and dry from crying, but she still managed to let more tears fall into the now lukewarm water of the tub.<p>

This had to be a dream, a cruel dream. Cassandra's puffy eyes lifted to the closed door as she waited for something, anything. She expected to hear Vanessa singing in her room or bursting through the bathroom door. But there was nothing. Nothing except the overwhelming and painful silence that was suffocating her. Cassandra knew that sacrifices had to be made. Hell, Bonnie's mother was now a vampire, but why did Vanessa have to die? Cassandra felt her heart breaking once again just thinking about Vanessa's death. She wanted to vomit as the visions of Vanessa's dead body kept flashing through her mind. What was she thinking about in her final moments? Did she know that she was going to die?

The hybrids ears perked up at the muffled sounds from the first floor below her. At first she tuned it out, but the argument quickly became louder and heated.

_"Get out!"_

_"I need to speak with her."_

_"You've gotta be kidding me!"_

_"Step aside, Damon."_

_"No!"_

The two vampires were going at it downstairs, practically growling and snarling at one another. Damon didn't want to see his fiancé in any more pain and Elijah would just add to it. Cassandra was a sobbing mess as he brought her home and when he got her into the bathtub, she was borderline catatonic. The young vampire couldn't help but be protective of his lover during this difficult time. He wanted to tear Elijah limb from limb from causing so much trouble. The Original had heard about Vanessa's death from Rebekah, who was all too proud to share that information. Elijah then felt that it was his fault for the young vampire's death. He needed to speak his peace before he lost Cassandra forever.

"I want to apologize."

"Too little, too late." Damon growled as his ice blue eyes shined with anger. "She doesn't even want to see me, what make you think that she wants to see you?"

"I asked you nicely, Damon." Elijah spoke firmly. "Let me talk to her." The younger vampire's lips twisted into a scowl before letting out an evil laugh.

"You know, that dagger of yours is starting to collect dust. What do you say we take it off the shelves?" He quipped and Elijah's hand wrapped around the young vampires neck. Damon choked as Elijah crushed his windpipe and he tried to claw the Original's hands off him.

"Elijah!" Cassandra's firm voice made both men look toward the doorway of the lounge. She had slipped into a royal blue satin robe; her eyes were red and bloodshot while her lips were firmly pressed together into a straight line. Elijah unhanded Damon, rather roughly, and the younger vampire massaged his bruised throat while the Original waited for a scolding from Cassandra. After all, he did deserve it. Cassandra stared him down, her teeth were practically gnashing together. Both men remained speechless and Cassandra bustled past the both of them to the front door. She threw it open, the door knob smashing against the wall and she held her hand out in an ushering gesture.

"Leave." She stated as she kept her eyes locked on Elijah.

"I came to apologize." He wasn't even able to finish the whole sentence before she jumped down his throat.

"I don't want to hear it." Her voice was firm and unwavering. Elijah remained in his place and Cassandra felt her face heat up as she got angrier with her maker. She slammed the door shut with a definitive bang, "Fine, then I'm going to bed." She made her way back past Elijah again but he gripped her upper arm.

"I am not leaving." He growled as he flung her into the lounge and tossed her to sit in one of the arm chairs. "Until you sit and listen." Cassandra tried to get up, but Elijah firmly placed his hands on the arms of the chair, caging her in. She glared up at him, much like a child who didn't want to listen to their parents. It was his turn to stare her down; daring her to challenge him, which she knew it would be pointless if she did. Cassandra sat back, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, ready to listen. "I think I can take it from here, Damon." He spoke to the raven haired vampire who was standing not too far off from them. Damon's fists were clenched tightly and his shoulders were tense. Cassandra ducked under one of Elijah's arms and gave Damon a simple look to let him know that she would be okay. His eyes darted between her and Elijah a couple of times before deciding it was safe to leave these two in the same room.

"I'm listening." She spat once Damon's footsteps were far away.

"What happened tonight, it was not my intention for Vanessa to die. I was not aware that Rebekah had taken her."

"And when I told you that Rebekah had Vanessa you didn't listen to me." She grumbled. "You were more concerned about stopping your psychotic mother!"

"I had to protect my family, Cassandra." He said sternly.

"And I had to protect mine!" The hybrid shrieked as fresh tears reached her eyes, threatening to spill over. "But I couldn't protect her and now she's gone! Because of you, I lost a part of my family and I will never get her back! I hate you for that" Elijah shrunk back slightly, wounded by her harsh words. "You didn't care about her like I did!" Cassandra growled and Elijah's eyes grew dark, a frown painting his lips.

Her statement wasn't completely true.

_Vanessa blushed even harder at the gentleman that was across the room. She shouldn't have anything to worry about, she looked beautiful in her gown, but she still felt uneasy under Elijah's oak brown gaze. She nearly wanted to clamor Cassandra over the head if she embarrassed her about Elijah._

_"Stop it! I am not blushing!" She hissed and Cassandra walked off to speak with Klaus, but not without throwing the young vampire a sly wink. Vanessa scowled, snatching up a glass of champagne and turning her back to pick at the little finger foods on the long buffet tables. Everything looked absolutely delicious; she didn't know where to start first. These Originals knew how to throw an extravagant party._

_"Try some of the pastries." A suave voice was at her ear and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Vanessa turned to see Elijah standing behind her. Shoot, he must have heard her and Cassandra talking about him. She smiled brightly, her heartbeat racing as he smiled back at her._

_"Thank you." She squeaked. "I've always been a sucker for sweets." Vanessa's eyes roamed over all of the pastries, not sure about which one looked better. Cream puffs, strudels, blackberry pie;until her hazel eyes landed on the chocolate covered strawberries. Vanessa bit her lip in anticipation of gobbling up the sweet treat and plucked one of the ripe fruits from the silver platter. She brought it to her lips and bit down, the juices squirting into her mouth. Vanessa hummed at the taste of the strawberry mixed with the chocolate. "Mmm, wow this is delicious!" She gushed and took another bite._

_"Only the best." Elijah stated, taking a strawberry for himself and biting into it. The two enjoyed their fruits and Elijah held his hand out to Vanessa for the green stem. She placed it in his hand and he disposed of them. "I'm Elijah." He greeted with an outstretched hand._

_"I know." She said, but then wanted to take back her forwardness. "I'm sorry, I mean, I'm Vanessa." Elijah kissed the back of her hand and she blushed again._

_"I know." He replied with a smile, releasing her hand and she looked questioningly at him. "Cassandra has spoken about you a lot."_

_"All good things I hope." Vanessa quipped._

_"Of course." He smiled._

_"Good." She smiled back as Klaus was walking up to the pair._

_"Mother needs us." He said simply and Elijah nodded._

_"It was nice meeting you, Vanessa." The Original kissed her hand once more._

_"You too." She replied and she watched the two brothers walk off._

* * *

><p><em>The dance had begun and Vanessa decided to pull Stefan out on the dance floor since she thought he was much too stiff. They danced and enjoyed each other's company before the female partners were passed off to another male. Vanessa found herself in Elijah's arms and her heart beat was racing once more.<em>

_"We meet again." She said._

_"Indeed." He smiled as he whisked her around to the sound of the music. "You're a wonderful dancer."_

_"Thanks, I've never danced like this before, so I'm trying not to step on anyone's feet." Vanessa laughed._

_"You could have fooled me."_

_"I bet you know every dance that was ever invented." She said and he chuckled. "Oh, wait…I lied. I did take a dance class at BU."_

_"You went there?" He inquired._

_"Yeah, only for a little while, but it was a lot of fun. It was nice to be in the human world. When I was first turned, Klaus never really let me out of the house." She explained and Elijah waited for her to continue. "I don't really blame him, but Cassandra pushed for me to explore the human world. She taught me everything I know." Her eyes then wandered to Damon and Cassandra who were dancing not too far away from them. Vanessa watched how Damon held Cassandra in his arms and how he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world._

_"Is everything alright?" Elijah's voice made her eyes snap back to his._

_"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "They're just really lucky that they found their way back to each other again. I'm happy for them. She used to tell me stories about how they met." Vanessa smiled. "I can't believe they're getting married."_

_"Me too." He agreed. "I've always wanted Cassandra to be happy. Although, I was a little skeptical about Damon." Elijah grumbled. "But, she's happy and that's all that matters."_

_"No one is perfect though." Vanessa said. "As long as you're happy and the person you're with treats you right, you know?"_

_"I can understand that." He smiled down at her. "I've never been the kind of person who believes in love."_

_"I used to be that way, but I guess love can find you or you find it. It doesn't matter, as long as you feel it. Even if it's just for a little while, it's nice to just let yourself fall. You want to know that someone cares." She explained and Elijah didn't know that a vampire as young as her had so much wisdom. It baffled him; it pulled him even closer to her. "This is nice." The young vampire's emerald eyes danced playfully. "Us dancing together."_

_"You're surprised?" Elijah raised an inquisitive eyebrow._

_"Well, Cassandra gave me the low down on all of the Originals and she told me that you were kinda boring." She muttered and Elijah should have felt a little insulted, but he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry. She made him laugh, she made him feel…different._

_"Oh really? Well, I normally don't associate with young vampires." He said. "They're so arrogant." Vanessa feigned hurt, her pink lips pouting._

_"I don't think I'm that bad."_

_"I didn't say you. You're different." He said sincerely and she looked up at him._

_"Different good or different bad?" She quipped._

_"Good." He replied simply and she smiled._

_"Well, thank you. You're not too bad yourself" Vanessa smirked._

_"I'm glad that I was able to change your perception." Elijah twirled her out before spinning her back him. She was tightly pressed against his strong chest and his deep brown eyes were nearly rendering her speechless. Why did he have to be so handsome?_

_"Me too." She whispered as her gaze fell to his lips and the music ended. The partners on the dance floor separated, the females curtsied while the males bowed. Vanessa gave him a curt nod and turned away, but Elijah took her gloved hand in his. She looked back at him as he joined her side._

_"Vanessa, may I enjoy your company for a little longer?" The way he spoke made him sound vulnerable and weak, like he was afraid of being left alone, but he did feel this way. He normally didn't believe in love, but she made him want to believe in it. He wanted to be in her company, even if it was only for tonight. Vanessa held his hand in hers and squeezed gently._

_"Of course." She smiled sweetly and Elijah breathed out a sigh of relief before lacing his arm with hers._

"I let myself care." Elijah whispered softly, his voice was tinged with a little bit of sadness and Cassandra picked up on it. "I did not expect it, but she grew on me." Elijah knew that he should be used to this empty feeling by now, he just couldn't shake it. Perhaps he was never meant to find love since it was always ripped out from underneath him.

"Vanessa always had a way of doing that." Cassandra whimpered, ringing her hands in her lap. "She grows on everyone." The Original kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"I say this from the bottom of my heart, Cassandra. I am so sorry." He stressed every word and syllable. "I hope that you can find some way to forgive me."

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, much like a bird that was trying to fly, "Maybe I can, but not now." She shook her head, letting it hang limply.

"I understand." Elijah said as he managed to see a couple tears running down Cassandra's face and onto their hands which were still laced together. For a while, the two of them just sat in silence with only Cassandra sniffling every so often. "I have to leave." He said quietly and her head snapped up.

"What? Why?"

Elijah chuckled at her urgency, "Before you said you wanted me gone."

"I did." She mumbled. "I was angry and a part of me still is, but I lost Vanessa tonight and you can't leave me too." Cassandra once again felt like a small child, afraid to be left alone in fear that something would come and swallow her whole. That something was her grief and sadness.

"I have to, Cassandra." He cupped her cheek affectionately. "Your compassion for others is such a gift. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret."

"No, please don't go." She whispered as she felt his lips press a tender kiss to her forehead and with a rush of wind, she opened her eyes and Elijah was gone. Tonight, everything had just come crashing down around her and it was hard to see through the smoke and ruble. She crouched over in the chair, holding her face in her hands, letting her shoulders shake with little tremors. Her ears picked up Damon's quiet footsteps and his touch registered on her hands, taking them away from her face. The blue eyed vampire wanted to just hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but he didn't even know if that would help seal her wounds. His thumb rubbed over her engagement ring, reminding her that even if the entire world turned their back on her, she always had him.

"Please say something." He pleaded with her and she shook her head.

"I can't do this anymore, Damon." She whimpered. "I want to turn it off and not care, but I just can't do it." It wasn't too long after that statement came out of her mouth did she start sobbing again. Damon enveloped her in his arms, picking her up and carrying her to their room. He gently placed her on their bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking her in tightly. He turned to make his way to get changed for bed but she gripped the end of his sleeve. "You can't leave me too." Her little sniffles tugged at his heart strings and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I will _never_ leave you." Damon whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear. Cassandra wiped a tear off her cheek and Damon started to undress for bed. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and eased her over so the two of them could fit together. Damon hugged her close to him, her head resting high on his chest. "I will never, ever leave you, Cassandra." He said into her ear and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you, Damon." She breathed against his skin and Damon kissed the top of her head. It felt so good to say those four words again. Elena was right; she loved him more than anything in this whole world.

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep. Tonight's been a long night." He cooed softly and she nodded, however Damon knew she was still awake. He couldn't see her face, but he felt her tears hitting his chest as they leaked from her eyes. She reminded him of a little broken bird, unable to fly, but he'd help her to fly again. There would be no use flying on his own if she was still stuck on the ground. Damon combed through her hair, his fingers massaging on a patch of her scalp, and that helped to relax her. It wasn't long until her breathing leveled out and Damon knew she was asleep. He reached over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness, with just the moonlight streaming through the windows that played over the sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>God this one was sad to write :'( Please review and let me know what you'd like to see in the 1912 chapter! I've got some amazing things lined up for you ;)<strong>

**Feel free to follow/ask questions on my tumblr: m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m**


	32. 1912 part 1

**Hello all! Hope you all enjoy this next one, the second part should be out soon. *fingers crossed* that it will be out sometime this week. Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews and love.**

****Please take the poll that is on my profile for this story!****

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Damon stayed true to his word; he didn't leave Cassandra's side for a moment. They remained in the same position all night; her little breaths tickled his chest. To his surprise, she slept peacefully with no disturbances. She wasn't awakened by nightmares or fits of screaming and crying. Cassandra let out a little moan and the raven haired vampire watched her body slowly wake up, even though he could see she was fighting with herself to go back to sleep. He gently stroked her cheek, letting her know that he was there and her eyes opened, adjusting to the light. Her fingers traced little nonsense patterns over his bare skin, thinking he was still asleep. Damon lifted his arm to run his fingers through her hair and that woke her from her trance. She looked up at him, resting her chin on his stomach. Her big brown eyes were empty and vacant.<p>

"Morning, beautiful." Damon murmured and she gave him a small smile. It was an empty smile, but a smile none the less. She hummed a reply, her fingers continued their circles and swirls over his abs.

"Last night... was it all a dream?" She asked quietly and Damon didn't want to answer her for fear of upsetting her.

"No..." He replied and her eyes went downcast, watching her fingers move back and forth. "I'm sorry, Cassandra." He added.

The hybrid nodded before looking back up at him. "Okay," she said softly. "Can I see her today?"

"Of course you can." Damon said, tapping the tip of her nose. "You want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Cassandra answered as she wiggled out of bed. Damon watched her get dressed, her movements were almost robotic. It was like she partially turned off her switch to just get herself out of the house before Vanessa's death set in again. She was fully dressed in under five minutes, throwing her curls into a messy bun and throwing on a zip up hoodie since the chilly morning air was making her shiver. He knew she was dying inside, but she put up a very strong front. She felt a pair of hands at her waist and Damon's warm breath at her ear.

"You okay?" He asked and Cassandra leaned into his comforting embrace, her back against his chest.

"No…" She whispered, turning in his grip. "But I will be." Damon sighed, pressing his lips to her forehead while Cassandra circled her arms around his torso. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck, her lips gently caressing the skin and Damon rested his chin on top of her head. Cassandra breathed him in, squeezing him tightly as if to test that he wasn't a figment of her imagination. Thankfully for her, he wasn't. He swore he wouldn't leave her and he wasn't breaking that promise.

"I love you, you know that?" He murmured into her hair.

"I do." She nodded and pulled back, "And I love you too." Damon cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips delicately and with care. "Damon, uhm…I know we need to talk about what happened," She mumbled. "You know, the night of the ball…" Her speech was stopped by Damon placing a finger against her lips.

"Listen to me, we were both angry and we said things that we didn't mean." He spoke, removing his finger and moving it to underneath her chin to elevate her head.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "I kissed Klaus." Each word sliced at her heart and she could tell that it hurt him too.

"I know, but we don't have to talk about this now. You've been through enough last night." Damon said.

"We have to talk about it." Cassandra protested.

"We will. We're not going to sweep it under the rug and forget about it. I just don't think now is the right time to talk about it." He explained and she somewhat had to agree with him. She wasn't in the best mind frame to be talking about Klaus right now.

"Fine." She gave him a curt nod. "We'll talk about it later." She tried to smile, but that kiss with Klaus was still plaguing her mind. Damon was able to catch the doubt in her eyes, wanting nothing more than to take it away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He twirled a loose curl between his fingers.

"Mmhmm." She hummed and rose up on her tippy toes to give him one more kiss before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo," Cassandra smiled and sat with her legs crisscrossed right in front of Vanessa's tombstone as her eyes ran over the wording. She was settled in a beautiful spot, the sun shined magnificently through the trees, casting a glow around the edges of the stone. Vanessa wasn't buried too far from Cassandra's parents. If anything, she was closer to Aunt Jenna's and Uncle John's graves. So much life had been lost…it was overwhelming how much things had changed from when Cassandra first set foot in Mystic Falls. She smirked to herself remembering the day, it was cool and crisp, yet the suns rays warmed everything they touched – much like today.<p>

_Vanessa Emerson_

_A beloved sister who was taken from us too soon_

Cassandra's eyes watered at the inscription, Damon must have done this for her. None of them knew Vanessa's last name, she was always known as Vanessa. Damon always felt that the two of them were like sisters so it seemed fitting to have Cassandra's last name etched on the young vampire's tombstone. The hybrid placed a couple of fresh sunflowers at the base of the stone; sunflowers were Vanessa's favorite flowers.

"God, I miss you so much already. I can't believe you're gone." She whispered, letting her fingertips trace over Vanessa's name. "I wish I just had one more day, but I don't even think that would be enough." She sniffled and tried to hold back her tears but a couple slipped down her cheeks. Cassandra promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Vanessa wouldn't want her to cry, she would want people to celebrate her life. It was a hard concept to wrap her head around, but Cassandra would try to hold herself together. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and took a few calming breaths, in and out, in and out. Once she was a little calmer, a little smile touched her lips. "You know, I think Elijah really liked you." She laughed, sniffling slightly. "I mean, how could he not? You're gorgeous! Inside and out." Cassandra recounted all the memories they shared from when she was a little girl to when she was a vampire. "I know that you were taken from your family and made into a vampire, but…I was so lucky and so blessed to have you in my life." She kissed the stone, rubbing her thumb over Vanessa's name as she heard some crunching footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Elena and Matt walking through the cemetery with single roses in their hands.

"Hi," Elena said.

"Hi guys." She greeted, standing up from her spot. The two smiled comfortingly at her before glancing at the tombstone behind her. "Let me guess, Damon sent you to check up on me." She chuckled.

"Kinda." Matt replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Well, thank you, but I'm fine." Cassandra did feel a little bit better that she was able to give her friend a somewhat final goodbye. She at least had some more closure now. Matt and Elena placed their flowers on the grave silently and Cassandra nodded her thanks. The doppelganger felt as if she practically lived in this cemetery. So many people she loved were buried here and they all died for her. Vanessa was no exception; she deliberately knew that she was walking to her death when she told Elena to stay in the safety of the inner caverns.

"I feel like this is my fault." Elena mumbled.

"No," Cassandra immediately spoke up. "This is not your fault."

"But she died defending me."

"I know, Elena, but what's done is done. I'll have to move on." She spoke, looking over at Vanessa's grave. Letting out a sigh, she turned back to the pair. "So, what's up?"

"Something happened to Ric." Elena said sadly.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Damon, when were you going to tell me about Ric being arrested and accused of murder?" Cassandra huffed as she turned a corner on her way to the Grill. Elena had spilled the beans about the whole situation.<p>

_"Well, I figured that it was the last thing you wanted to talk about." _He said. _"Where are you now?"_

"On my way to the Grill. Why?"

_"No, you can't be here right now."_ He stammered.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked.

_"Barbie Klaus is here."_ Damon answered. Cassandra growled, gritting her teeth, the last thing she needed was to see Rebekah. She huffed, deciding to put that blonde bitch behind her.

"It's fine. I'm coming in now." She said simply as she walked up to the front door.

_"No, Cass, I don't think that's–"_

"Bye, babe." Cassandra sang, hanging up the phone and opening up the door. She immediately spotted Rebekah sitting at a table with Carol Lockwood. The two locked eyes, Cassandra giving Rebekah a deadly glare while the blonde just smirked evilly. They were in a stare down while Carol just kept talking and Cassandra sauntered up to the bar, taking a seat next to Damon.

"You sure you'll be okay with her here?" He jerked his head to Rebekah.

Cassandra shrugged, "Well, we're in public so I won't be able to rip her throat out." Damon chuckled, giving her a kiss. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"We're trying to figure out who is committing these crimes all over Mystic Falls." Stefan said.

"What about that psycho doctor?" Cassandra asked.

"She's accusing Ric for coming at her with a knife, so she shot him, healed him, and then turned him in." Damon deadpanned.

"How can she point fingers at Alaric when he was stabbed to death? What about the medical examiner? That sounds even more suspicious." The hybrid grumbled while flagging down a bartender for a drink.

"But neither of them was on the Founder's council. Back in 1912, Mystic Falls had the same kind of incident happen but that person actually slaughtered council members. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore." Damon finished and promptly took the bottle and a set of glasses from the bartender, shooing him away and pouring himself, Cassandra and Stefan drinks.

"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah's prissy voice made Cassandra roll her eyes and knock back the contents in her glass. Damon tensed at the two women as they glared at one another before filling up Cassandra's glass.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Cassandra asked snidely.

"I'm just interested about the history of this town." The blonde replied, reaching for the bottle but Damon grabbed it away from her. She pouted, crossing her arms and setting them on the bar. "So, which Salvatore?"

"Our nephew, Zachariah." Stefan replied, eager to break the tension between the two girls and to get his mind off of draining the whole bar.

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." Damon shrugged.

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" Rebekah asked.

"You're certainly full of questions." The hybrid remarked.

"I'm researching the town history. I grew up here after all." She answered innocently, but Cassandra wasn't buying into it. "By the way, how is Vanessa?" Rebekah sang and Cassandra's muscles tensed up, stiff as a board. Her hand curled around the glass, nearly breaking it, but a comforting hand on her forearm managed to calm her down. Damon pulled Cassandra away from the bar, glasses and bottle in hand, and led them to a small table over by the dart boards. She smiled gratefully at him and he gave her a wink.

"I seriously want to end her life right now." Cassandra grumbled.

"I know, I do too." Damon agreed and their time alone was interrupted by the annoying blonde once again.

"I was just joking!" She laughed. "Oh, come on! I want to hear the rest of the story." Rebekah whined. "Did they ever catch the killer?"

"Nope. Wrote it off on vampires."

"Maybe it was a vampire." The blonde shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan mumbled.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then." Damon said.

"That's not entirely true." Cassandra spoke. "There was Sage."

_The redheaded vampire pulled Damon closer, her lips at his ear, "Take your pick." She nodded towards the crowd of men and women over by the boxing ring. He was completely intrigued by this new vampire since she was going to show him that women were meant for not only food, but pleasure. He didn't indulge because he was spoken for by Katherine, but no one had to know that she was dead. Damon's eyes flicked all around the room as the sound of heartbeats meshed together into a loud thudding noise. He felt the walls closing in on him as he grew hungrier. The vampire tried focusing on something, anything that would calm him down. His gaze landed on a woman in the crowd who wasn't too intrigued with watching the boxing match. She was more interested in watching him. Damon tried getting a better look at her but all he could see were her pink, pouty lips and pale cheeks from underneath her large, ornate hat. She smirked and turned to walk away from the ring and the chase began. Damon maneuvered his way through the crowd, his eyes locked on the woman's back the entire time. He chuckled to himself that this woman was dumb enough to turn her back on a vampire. She picked up her pace and so did Damon. He was now pushing past people and he happened to take his eyes off her for one second and she was suddenly gone. Damon froze in his spot and scanned the entire room; it was like she vanished into thin air. He growled, angry that he had missed a meal._

_"Fancy a good time, Mr. Salvatore." A sultry voice purred in Damon's ear and he smirked before turning to find the source of the sensual sound. His blue eyes unexpectedly roamed over a very familiar face. The woman lifted her hat so that her face wasn't shrouded in shadow._

_"Cassandra." He stated and the brunette vampire winked._

_"It's been a while, Damon." She smiled and he gave a weak smile. "I heard about Zachariah's death." Her sad eyes met his and he just nodded. "My condolences."_

_"May he rest in peace." Damon said solemnly._

_Cassandra cleared her throat, "I saw Stefan here earlier. Does that mean that you two have reconciled your differences?" She asked._

_"No, we're just here having a drink."_

_"Ah, I see." She replied and fixed the rim of her hat. Sage waltzed up to the pair, just itching to see how Cassandra knew this handsome vampire. "You've met my friend, Sage."_

_"Of course. Damon, I spied a little blonde over by the ring. How about you go practice?" The red head suggested and the blue eyed vampire gave each woman a nod before heading off to the direction Sage had indicated. "So, where do you know him from?" Sage purred in Cassandra's ear._

_"From 1864. We were an item." She replied._

_"Did he have the pleasure of taking you for himself?" Sage smirked and Cassandra scowled._

_"Must you be so crude, Sage?" The redheaded vampire shrugged, chuckling to herself._

_"What? The way you're looking at him, it looks like you want to eat him." She replied. "Or do a lot of other things with him."_

_"We were in love back then and I would appreciate it if you didn't ruin those memories for me." Cassandra spoke as she kept her brown eyes on Damon's form. He was talking intently with some woman by the boxing ring and she was responding to his charm. The brunette vampire growled low in her throat at the twiggy human that Damon was flirting with._

_"Easy, girl." Sage playfully chided, placing a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Maybe if you behave, he'll let you join in on the fun." She smirked._

_"Just don't ruin him, okay?"_

_Sage smirked, "I'm just going to show him how to feed properly. I didn't hear you complain when I got you back on track." She nudged the vampires shoulder and Cassandra winked back at her._

_"Yeah, well my mentor was very strict about control. I needed balance and you've helped me with that." Cassandra wiggled her eyebrows and Sage giggled. "Poor Damon, he's stuck on a woman who burned to death in a tomb. That's why he walks around with a stick up his ass." Cassandra explained, but she actually was beyond happy to hear of Katherine's demise._

_"You don't sound too sad about that." The red haired vampire said._

_"She was a complete and total bitch who killed me and compelled Damon to forget me. So, pardon me if I'm a little hostile towards her." The vampire growled._

_"May she burn in hell." Sage said with a sinister smile._

_"I'll drink to that." Cassandra smirked._

_"Speaking of drinks." The two vampires linked arms and stalked off to find their meals._

"So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men." Damon mused as he shot darts at the boards. Just as one was air born, Rebekah caught it in her hands.

"That's a bit sexist. A woman can easily kill a man with the right motivation." She scoffed.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Stefan grumbled.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah pouted.

"He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, leave him alone. The both of you." Cassandra defended. She knew how hard it was for any vampire to control their bloodlust and Stefan was no exception. It would be even harder for him because he's a ripper. Stefan gave her a little nod and she smiled back.

"He's testy when he's being self-righteous." Damon quipped and Cassandra elbowed him.

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering human beings anymore." Stefan protested.

"Okay, fair enough. My mistake." Damon held up his hands in surrender before taking out Stefan's diary from inside his jacket. "You used to be self-righteous." He wiggled his eyebrows while flipping through the pages and settling on one. "Dear Diary, Damon has lost his way. Though I have pulled my own life together, he continues to waste his." He read from the diary and Rebekah smirked, grabbing the book from his hands and read aloud as well.

"His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile." She read. "Ooh, judgy." She laughed and Cassandra then yanked the diary from her.

"Knock it off." She growled, handing Stefan back his diary. "You shouldn't talk," Cassandra pointed a finger at Damon. "You were kind of an ass back then."

Rebekah shrugged, "Neither of you seemed like you were any fun back then."

"I wasn't." Damon replied snidely. "The woman I was allegedly in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all." He knocked back another drink and Cassandra stayed quiet, not because Katherine was brought up, but because there was another vampire lurking around that she was quite fond of.

_Cassandra giggled, feeling the young man's lips caress her neck as the two sat back to chest while Sage was engaged in her meal. Damon was already full, his girl compelled back outside like nothing had happened. His eyes looked over at the brunette who had now turned herself to ghost her fingertips over the still sensitive bite marks on the man's chest. He was captivated by her and Damon could sympathize with him. Cassandra had always been a beautiful girl, but seeing her as a vampire awakened a new fire deep within him. The feelings he had for her before he was turned were still present, if not stronger than before. He remembered their kisses and the times they would sneak out to gaze at the stars, but Katherine still had a place in his heart. He was still mourning over her since she promised that they would spend an eternity together. Katherine was there to console him when Cassandra died so she was special to him. Cassandra caught the blue eyed vampire staring at her and she smirked before letting her face completely change and bit into the man's neck. He moaned, Cassandra made sure to have him feel pleasure as opposed to pain when she fed. Damon watched her feed with the utmost care and tenderness; it looked as if he was just lovingly kissing her lovers neck._

_"So, Damon," Sage purred and his eyes snapped up to meet the redhead's eyes. "Who is your maker?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. The vampire had been watching the two take lingering stares at one another and wondered if Cassandra was the one to have his heart._

_"Her name was Katherine." He said sadly._

_"Was?"_

_"She's dead now." Damon frowned and Cassandra chose now of all times to jump right into the conversation. Her fangs slid gently out of the man's neck and she let out a deep sigh._

_"She's probably a pile of ashes now." She giggled and so did Sage._

_"There is no need to be bitter, Cassandra." Damon mumbled._

_"Really? Miss Katherine had it coming to her." Cassandra hummed as she examined her fingernails._

_"Don't talk about her like that!" He growled._

_"Why not? She killed me!" Cassandra snapped._

_"That's not true!" Damon abruptly stood from his spot and stalked over to stand in front of her._

_"Yes it is, Damon! She's the one who killed me! She snapped my neck!" She snarled._

_"Why would Katherine do that? She loved me." Cassandra's jaw dropped to the floor, she was completely taken aback by his comment. Her eyes were wide with shock and Sage remained quiet. Cassandra let her anger slightly subside, her features smoothing over and only her eyes narrowed into small slits. She pursed her lips before letting them twist up into a smirk. Cassandra rose from the bed to peer up at him. Sage's eyes darted between the two vampires, waiting for something to happen. The brunette started to chuckle lightly and that grew to full on laughter. Damon growled, gritting his teeth as Cassandra continued to laugh in his face._

_"You think…you think she really loved you?" Cassandra said in between breaths as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Katherine never loved you! She was playing you for a fool! She loved Stefan!" She stressed each little word, as if to try and get it through his thick skull. "She never loved you, Damon, and the faster you get that pounded into that stubborn head of yours, the better!" Cassandra growled and turned on her heel, sauntering from the back room in the tent. She heard Damon calling and running after her but she pushed through the crowded ring, quickly losing him in the mess of people._

"Hmm, and how about you, Cassandra?" Rebekah asked and the hybrid tensed. "I heard you ran into my brother." She smirked, making Damon and Cassandra drop their eyes to the floor.

"That's in the past, Rebekah." Cassandra growled.

"And isn't it funny how the past always comes back to haunt you?" The blonde said with a coy smile.

_Cassandra made her way out into the open air, away from everyone and let out a couple deep breaths before slamming her fist into a tree trunk and screaming. Cassandra paced outside as she tried to calm her anger. Damon had stepped over the line tonight and she wanted to strangle him. Why wouldn't he believe her? She thought he loved her! Not to mention it angered her even more to hear him actually verbalize that he was in love with Katherine. Cassandra felt the overwhelming urge to punch another tree when she saw a gentleman leaving the tent. Her mouth watered at the thought of taking her anger out on a nice warm meal. The man looked around over his shoulder and Cassandra darted back into the shadows, effectively hiding herself. He turned back to face forward and started to walk away from the tent. Cassandra followed closely behind him, making sure to be as quiet as possible and to conceal herself within shadows to make her presence unknown to him. She was so close now, she was ready to pounce. Baring her fangs, she sprang into action, but was nearly knocked off her rocker when her prey turned on her and grabbed her throat. He propelled her body into the trunk of a tree, holding her there by her neck._

_"Trying to take a bite out of me, sweetheart?" He laughed darkly._

_"I'm sorry..." Cassandra rasped and clawed at his hands. "I didn't know!"_

_"You might want to work on that for next time." The man quipped_

_"Are you going to kill me?" She asked fearfully and he just snickered. He leaned in close, his breath tickling her cheeks and Cassandra shied away from him. He moved his grip from her throat to tilt her chin to make her eyes lock with his. "Remember me, love." His eyes dilated and he stepped back from her. Cassandra's memories flashed before her eyes before a big smile came to her lips._

_"Klaus!" She squealed and jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck._

_"Hello, love." He embraced her back tightly before picking her up and swinging her around. He was thrilled to be holding her once again. He was even more enthused that he was able to lift the compulsion. Klaus figured that it was Elijah's doing since he wanted Cassandra as far from Klaus as possible._

_"I can't believe you're here!" She said as he placed her down. She pulled back to look at him. He was still as handsome as the time she first met him, if not even handsomer now. It was so good to see him again._

_"I'm here." Klaus smiled, tracing his thumb over her cheek. "Join me for a drink?" His eyes were playful and inviting, Cassandra found herself nodding eagerly._

_"Of course." She smiled._

"That sounds like Sage, alright." Rebekah scoffed, effectively bringing Cassandra out of her daze. She didn't realize it, but she had been staring at the wall while the trio spoke. Guilt bubbled deep within her as she watched Damon, she truly felt guilty that she fell in love with someone else that wasn't him. Not to mention he was the current enemy that they were all up against. Damon had his escapades with possibly every woman on the face of this planet, but he never loved any of them. Cassandra was his one true love, as cliché as it sounded.

"How did you know her?" Damon asked.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago." She replied simply.

"What? Creepy suicidal guy?" The blue eyed vampire quipped with a smirk but it fell, hearing Stefan tapping his ring against the edge of the wooden table. He did this when he was nervous and he was without a doubt nervous as hell that he was going to lose control. "You're doing it again!" Damon snapped and Stefan abruptly rose from his chair, grabbing his jacket.

"Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here." He stammered.

"Sure. First, admit that you're jonesing." Damon smirked.

"Damon, I'm not…" Stefan started but his brother rushed forward, gripping the collar of his jacket.

"Admit it." He growled.

"Damon, stop it!" Cassandra hissed but the two brothers remained within close proximity to each other.

"Okay, fine, I'm freaking out." Stefan snarled. "I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?"

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too." Damon smirked and Stefan roughly shoved him.

"Would you just stop antagonizing him?" Cassandra snapped as Stefan stormed out of the Grill.

"I'm not doing anything!" The blue eyed vampire shrugged. "He needs to know that quitting cold turkey will knock him off the wagon he's repeatedly fallen off of."

"I understand that, but taking cheap shots at him isn't going to help him." She defended. Damon eyed her up and down before following Stefan outside.

"I trust that Damon doesn't know about your past with my brother?" Rebekah chimed in once Damon was gone.

"He knows everything about my past." Cassandra growled.

"Good, so then he knows that you're in love with Nik." She stated and Cassandra felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs. Her statement was the equivalent of a train hitting her head on. Rebekah just smirked; she knew that she was able to make the hybrid speechless with just a simple sentence. The two of them were now staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, some confrontation between Cassandra and Rebekah...please make sure to leave a review and take the poll on my profile for this story!<strong>

**Feel free to follow my tumblr and ask questions m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m**


	33. 1912 part 2

**So, who else bawled their eyes out during tonight's episode? God damn, that was crazy! Anyways, moving right along with the next chapter :) There are two, yes, two lemons in this one ;) **

**Thanks for the amazing love, support and patience. I couldn't do any of this without my fabulous readers and reviewers xoxo**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>"What?" The hybrid hushed. She was still in shock and trying to process what Rebekah had just said.<p>

"You are in love with my brother." Rebekah made sure that each word was enunciated.

"No. I was in the past, but not now."

"Maybe so, but you still feel something for him." She pressed.

"I don't!" Cassandra snapped.

"Then why would you go behind your fiancés' back to find my brother and shove your tongue down his throat?" Rebekah smirked and Cassandra went at her, but stopped short. "You were really going to beat me to a pulp because I was just saying what's floating around in that head of yours." Cassandra felt a lump in her throat just hearing Rebekah's words. In the past, yes, she did love Klaus, but she couldn't possibly love him now, could she? Rebekah watched the hybrid before her shrink visibly while she stood her ground. "Let that just sink in for a little bit." She finished.

Cassandra let Rebekah shove past her, knocking against her shoulder and she sat back down at the table. The past was in the past and Damon accepted that, but her feelings for Klaus were bubbling up more than the norm. Why did she kiss him? Why? It bothered her that she would do something so stupid. She practically ruined her and Damon's relationship because she couldn't control her urges. She needed to talk to Damon about this; she had to get it off her chest before it swallowed her. It was slowly eating at her insides and she needed to stop it now.

_"Very good." Klaus complimented as Cassandra blocked a shot from him. She wanted to show off some boxing moves that Sage had taught her. Klaus had to give Cassandra credit, she was really quite good. Her technique was flawless and her speed was impeccable. The two moved quickly and elegantly as they threw punches at one another. "Although when you hunt, you are the noisiest thing on two feet." He smirked._

_"I am not!" She protested. "I was just angry at the time and got sloppy."_

_"Sloppy is an understatement." Klaus chuckled and Cassandra pouted. "I'm a little thirsty. You mind if I make myself at home?" He gestured to her liquor cabinet and she nodded. While he rifled through the numerous bottles, Cassandra couldn't help but think that this was the proper time to prove him wrong while he had his back turned. He wouldn't even know what hit him. She smirked widely, before leaping at him. She clung to him, her legs circling his torso and her arms around his shoulders. Cassandra let her fangs extend, teasingly rubbing them over the skin of his neck before giving a little bite, lapping at the blood that flowed from the tiny pinpoints._

_"Gottcha!" She giggled. "Mmm, who is the sloppy one now?" She purred in his ear and in a rush of movement, she found herself on the floor with him hovering over her. Cassandra panted wildly, her chest rising and falling from the sudden movement. She smirked up at him and his blue eyes danced with playfulness._

_"You'll have to keep practicing, darling." Klaus smirked, leaning down and nudging his nose against hers. Cassandra gave him a sensual laugh, biting her bottom lip._

_"So, how about that drink?" She asked coyly and Klaus placed his index finger on her lips. Her warm brown eyes flicked up to meet his sky blue ones as Klaus rubbed his fingertip over her bottom lip._

_"The only thing I want to drink...is you." He whispered huskily before removing his finger and crushing his lips on hers. He pressed his body down into hers, making her moan and shiver in delight. Klaus's tongue ran over her bottom lip and Cassandra let him in willingly. She circled his tongue as their lips moved heatedly over one another's. The two wrestled on the floor, clothes being removed until they were completely naked. Klaus pulled Cassandra up to sit in his lap while she suckled his neck, leaving little bites and bruises. Cassandra grinded herself against him, whimpering and squirming wantonly._

_"I've missed you so much." She hushed in his ear and he looked into her eyes. Klaus cupped her cheeks, tucking her curls behind her ears. She just looked so vulnerable in his arms, but she was more than happy for him to be back. Missing him for all these years took a toll on her without even knowing it. The compulsion left her with a sense of emptiness that tugged at her mind often._

_"I know, sweetheart." Klaus kissed down her neck, his tongue sliding over her collarbone. "But I'm here now." Cassandra nodded and Klaus traced his lips back up the path her created to her lips. He waited for just a moment before pulling her closer to him so she felt his length resting against her opening. Cassandra situated herself and slid onto him. Gasps and moans left their throats at the intimate joining. Klaus's hands tightened their grip on her hips as Cassandra's head fell back. He took the opportunity to start thrusting upwards into her, making his lover tremble in his arms. She braced her hands on his shoulders, allowing her more leverage to bounce atop him as their thrusts met. Cassandra impaled herself on his impressive length, quickening her thrusts. Her muscles hugged Klaus deliciously and he wanted to stay buried inside her warmth for the rest of eternity._

_"Klaus," She moaned heatedly, her nails scratching the skin on his shoulders, making little trickles of blood drip down his strong back. Klaus cupped the back of her neck, squeezing firmly while his other arm snaked around her waist in an effort to keep them as close together as possible. "Kiss me." She demanded and he obliged her completely. Their lips met as their lower bodies grinded into one another's at a more intimate pace. Cassandra bit her lip, eager to scream, but she feared if she did she would completely lose control._

_"You feel incredible, my love." He whispered against her lips before taking her bottom one in between his teeth and biting it. She moaned into his mouth, her hot breath playing over his lips and Klaus placed both hands on her hips, anchoring her so he would be the one to be in control. Cassandra tried to move her hips, but Klaus's grip was so strong and rough. His pace suddenly intensified to quick, piercing thrusts upward inside her. Each thrust stroked her sweet spot and Cassandra threw her head back, offering her firm breasts to him. His lips captured a perky nipple, sucking ruthlessly, making Cassandra fist his hair and yank roughly._

_"Oh God! H-harder, Klaus!" Cassandra pleaded, feeling her release coming quickly. Klaus growled, biting her nipple as he rose from their spot on the floor. Cassandra gasped at the unexpected motion but quickly found herself being pressed into a plush mattress with Klaus hovering above her. He smirked as she pressed her heels into his backside to get him to sink deeper in her. Cassandra tossed her head back, exposing her neck and Klaus took it as an open invitation to suckle the skin. His tongue drew shapes, tracing the veins and she shivered visibly. His fangs sliced through his gums and brushed against the smooth column of her neck. Cassandra whimpered, practically begging for him to bite her. Klaus bit her, not quite piercing the skin, but it was enough to make her cry out. "Don't tease me!" She growled and he pulled back._

_"Patience, Cassandra, patience." He cooed and offered his wrist to her. Cassandra took it eagerly, pressing it against her lips and slicing her fangs into the skin. She suckled his sweet blood like a baby would suckle its mother's breast for milk. Klaus hissed at the pleasure of her drinking from him and his hips were now slamming into hers. She moaned against his skin, her muscles tightening around him and Klaus knew she was just inches from falling over the edge. His lips returned to the spot on her neck, sucking at her pulse point before biting down. Cassandra screamed, her mouth detaching from his wrist as her body suddenly erupted as her orgasm tore through her. Klaus continued to ram into her as he drank hungrily from her. He twitched inside her, exploding and spilling along her quivering walls as she writhed and shook. They both removed their fangs each other's skin just letting their orgasms wash over them. She was panting wildly, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. Klaus rested his forehead against hers and kissed her softly. At first she was groggy to respond, her mind was a ball of mush, but she kissed him back. His lips caressed hers as he ran his thumb over her cheek. Cassandra's eye lids fluttered open, her brown eyes were glazed over as she looked up into his hazy blue eyes. "I love you." He whispered sincerely._

_"I love you too." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more._

The potent smell of fresh blood wafted into Cassandra's nostrils and she turned her head towards the back door of the Grill. Looks like she would have to confront her feelings for Klaus at a later date. She grabbed her jacket, pulling it over her shoulders as she snuck out the back exit and into the alley. There she saw Stefan, Damon and Rebekah, who was holding a bleeding girl.

"What the hell is going on here?" She hissed.

"Tough love." Damon answered. "He's not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, so we're trying to get this monkey off his back."

"No…no." Stefan whimpered as he was trying to hold back his hunger.

"Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her. You know she'll kill her." He replied.

"You know I will." The blonde purred.

"Then her blood will be on your hands. Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you." Damon quipped.

"Stop it, Damon! Why are you trying to ruin him?" Cassandra snarled.

"I'm not ruining him. I'm helping him." The vampire replied.

"You know what blood does to me!" Stefan growled.

"Because you let it control you. You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it." Damon said and Rebekah rolled her eyes at Stefan's hesitation.

"This is rubbish." She scowled and turned the bleeding woman in his grip, ready to bite down but Stefan shoved her out of the way. He held the unconscious woman in his arms and his eyes drifted down to the gaping wound on her neck. Stefan stares at the blood, the crimson liquid gleamed under the dim lights of the alley and that made it all the more appetizing. He finally gave in and buried his fangs in the woman's neck. Damon smirked as he watched his brother feed."I got it from here. Go ahead." Damon nodded to Rebekah.

"The night's just getting started." She pouted.

"Scram! No one likes a lurker." He added and Rebekah rolled her eyes before zipping away.

"How could you do this to him?" Cassandra whipped around on Damon.

"He has to learn how to fight it!" Damon growled. "He won't learn control if he doesn't feed!"

"But you're forcing him to feed! He has to want to change himself."

"He does, but he's doing it all wrong!" The two gritted their teeth, staring each other down until Damon turned at the loud slurping noises that were coming from Stefan. He walked over to him and tried to take the girl from him, "Alright, that's enough. You're gonna bleed her dry. Come on, you're gonna drain her." He shoved Stefan away, but he wanted more. He growled at Damon, like a wild animal with blood running down his chin. "Hey, you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?" Damon challenged and Stefan backed down. The younger Salvatore's eyes were dark with bloodlust, but Damon paid him no mind as he helped to heal the woman.

"Stefan?" A stern voice called and the trio turned to see Elena and Matt standing at the other end of the alley.

"Oh shit…" Cassandra mumbled as both teens looked at Stefan in absolute horror. He looked like a monster.

"Elena…" He spoke as he wiped the blood off his chin.

"What are you three doing?" Elena asked firmly.

"Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be." Damon scoffed.

"Elena, let's just go." Matt chimed in, trying to move Elena from her spot, but she continued to stare at Stefan. He finally took her by the shoulders and walked her away from the scene and Stefan watched as the two hurried away from him.

"So…that's gonna take a little time." Damon mumbled as Stefan turned on his heel, shoving past him and Cassandra.

"Stefan, wait!" She called.

"Come on, Stefan! Hey!" Damon yelled down the alley but he didn't stop for any of them. Cassandra shook her head disapprovingly at Damon, a frown painting her lips. "Oh, come on, you're not mad at me too now?"

"I'll follow him and see you back at the house, okay?" She said and quickly blurred from the alley.

* * *

><p>Cassandra didn't have to babysit Stefan for long; he went straight home and was currently sitting in front of the fire as she was in the other room. Her fingers stroked over the black and ivory keys as she listen to Damon and Stefan talk it out. She felt bad for leaving him alone, but she felt like he forced Stefan to feed. She knew that Stefan wanted to help himself, but he was trying to control his bloodlust on his own and she admired him for that. Cassandra closed her eyes as she played a sweet and simple melody, her mind wandering back to 1912.<p>

_Klaus watched Cassandra's chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully. He tucked a curl behind her ear before running the back of his hand down her cheek. Her eyes moved beneath her lids but she didn't wake up. She curled her body and snuggled closer into her pillow. Klaus chuckled and pulled the thick duvet over her and Cassandra let out a deep sigh, her arms wrapping around her pillow and squeezing it. He ran his hand over her naked back and she lightly giggled. Her muscles jumped beneath the skin as she turned over, opening her eyes to stare up at him. She smiled at him and Klaus gave her a lopsided smile back._

_"I was sleeping." She murmured tiredly._

_"I know that, but I wanted to look at you." He replied, drawing little patterns over her collarbone._

_"Well, you can still look at me while I'm sleeping." Cassandra yawned and yanked the covers back over her head, but Klaus was very persistent. He pounced on Cassandra, trying to wrestle the sheets from her strong grip. She shrieked and squealed, her efforts were admirable, but Klaus managed to pin her down. He growled playfully and Cassandra bumped his nose with hers. "Happy that you're staring at me now?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked._

_"I'm happy whenever I get what I want." He countered._

_"We all know that." She smirked and Klaus gently brushed his lips over hers in the lightest of kisses. Cassandra craned her head higher, allowing their lips to touch more. She cupped his cheeks and ran her fingertips over his jaw line._

He was so gentle back then. He loved her and she loved him. That loving part of him was hidden by layers of darkness and greed, but there was a little light that shined underneath all of that. Only Cassandra saw it, so she knew that it was there. Maybe if more people saw it, they would sympathize with him. Rebekah's words kept playing over and over in her head. It was nearly drowning out the music that she was playing on the piano. Bits and pieces of Damon and Stefan's conversation were also floating around her but she tried her best to lose herself in the music.

"I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you." Damon spoke.

"You couldn't have." Stefan said darkly.

"Sure I could of. But I just didn't want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, everyday, till you don't need me." He promised.

"Why?"

"Cause right now, you're all I got." Damon said. Cassandra was happy that Damon was trying to help his brother. Unfortunately she wasn't there when Stefan skipped town, she had heard about it through Damon. She had been with Klaus for a while until…until he left her. Her playing got rougher as she banged on the keys at the dark memory, however still stringing along a melody.

"What about Cassandra? You have her so you don't need to help me." Stefan growled.

"I need her too, Stefan. I'll always need her like you'll always need me." Cassandra felt a smile tug at her lips. It was true, she needed him. She needed to talk to him about her feelings with Klaus. Cassandra continued to play; she struck the keys in time and pressed on the pedals as well. Her heart soared with every emotion possible; it was like she was fighting with herself. She was madly in love with Damon, as much as a person can be in love with another person. But there was something about Klaus; he was always there even if she didn't know it. He would compel her to forget him but he would never make her remember who he was except for that one time in 1912 when they saw each other again. His compulsion was coming back to her in pieces and as she was playing she remembered the first time he compelled her to completely forget him.

_Cassandra was sitting curled up on the bed with a good book when she heard Klaus's footsteps enter the house. He had been living with her for a good time now. She hadn't seen Damon, Stefan or Sage. It was like she was in a whole different world being with Klaus. He didn't ban her from seeing her friends, of course, but he made her feel happy and she wanted to soak up that feeling for as long as possible._

_"Hello, Klaus." She greeted but her eyes were still glued to the pages of her book._

_"Good evening, my love." He kissed her forehead as she continued to read. "Will you ever get your head out of those books?" He asked with a laugh._

_"No, they are too good to put down!" Cassandra replied, lifting her eyes to see Klaus taking a suitcase from the closet and toss them in. "What are you doing?"_

_"I have just received news of a possible doppelganger in France." Klaus replied._

_"I will come with you." Cassandra said excitedly as she hopped up and started to pack her things._

_"No, you can't." He said and she frowned._

_"Why not?" She pouted. "I can help you find her."_

_"No, Cassandra. You need to stay here." He said._

_"Do not tell me what to do. I am not a child." She growled and crossed her arms angrily across her chest._

_"No need to be stubborn, love." Klaus grumbled._

_"I am not stubborn!" Cassandra snapped. "I am going with you!" She stamped over to her armoire, taking out her gowns and tossing them onto the bed. She pulled a suitcase from under her bed and threw it open as she started to pack. Klaus rolled his eyes and gripped her wrists roughly._

_"Cassandra, please just listen to me." He cooed. "I love you and I will miss you while I am gone. I will come back as soon as I can."_

_"But I can help you. And then you can break the curse and we can live our lives together." She said, going back to packing._

_Klaus shook his head and sighed, "There is just no talking any sense into you, is there?"_

_"No." She answered simply. "When you love someone, you should be willing to follow them anywhere."_

_"I know that, love." Klaus said._

_"I do not want you to go. I've just got you back." She whispered. "I do not want to let you go."_

_"You don't have to. Please, love, it will not be for long." He pleaded. "As soon as I get back, we break the curse and live happily ever after." Cassandra stood over her suitcase, staring down at the contents as he moved around the room. Why was he pushing her away? Didn't he love her enough to take her with him? Her eyes watered, but she tried to push them back. She didn't want him to see her cry, but she would miss him so much. Cassandra felt Klaus's hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. Her watery eyes blinked up at his blue ones and she just wanted to curl up in his embrace and beg for him not to leave._

_"Please, don't leave." She whispered tearfully._

_"Oh, sweetheart," Klaus cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you so, so much. You will always be in my heart." He spoke and she nodded, holding his hands that were cupping her cheeks. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes; this would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. "You will forget me until I say otherwise."_

_"I will forget you." She replied robotically and her eyes closed before fluttering open once again. Cassandra was standing alone in her room, not really sure how she got there. She looked around; the emptiness around her seemed very suffocating. It was like a black cloud was hovering overhead. Cassandra knew that there were little holes in her memories but she figured it would be from drinking too much liquor or too much blood. She pushed aside her sadness, grabbing her coat and heading out the door to meet Sage down at the ring._

_Klaus watched Cassandra leave without a second thought and felt his heart breaking inside his chest. The way she looked at him, he wanted to just take her with him, but he knew that going to find the doppelganger would be dangerous for the both of them. As he watched her leave, he promised that he would never make her remember him again, even if they ever met up again. He vowed that he would always watch over her because he loved her more than anything. He wanted to keep her safe._

Plink!

Cassandra's head snapped up and her eyes opened to look at the person who had struck a key on the piano, creating a dissonance with the music she was already playing. Damon was smiling above her and she scooted over on the bench, patting the spot next to her.

"How much did you hear?" Damon asked as his hands went to the keys.

"Hear what?" She smirked and her own fingers joined his and she played a simply melody. It soothed the both of them. "You and Stefan are okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just…he's my brother and I wanted to help him." He replied.

"I know why you did what you did." Cassandra stopped playing and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed and watched him play. He always had a talent for playing any musical instrument. Even in 1864, he would play the piano around the holidays. "I need you too." She murmured and his fingers slowed their playing down to a stop. "More than you know." They turned their upper bodies to face one another and Damon stroked her cheek.

"Where did I go wrong back then?" He asked.

"Katherine ruined us." She said sadly. "I couldn't handle you talking about how you missed her and how you loved her."

"It wasn't real, Cassandra." Damon pressed.

"I know, Damon. I know it wasn't." She assured him with a trusting smile. "But, Klaus…" She trailed me off, her voice wavering slightly at the mention of her old lover. "He helped me to love again. After Katherine…I was wrecked. I didn't think I could love again." She frowned when she remembered the kiss they shared at the ball. "I can't believe I…kissed him."

"I forgive you, Cass. If that's what you want to hear then I forgive you."

"But you shouldn't." She whispered tearfully. "You should hate me. You should tell me to pack my things and get out, and that you never want to see me again."

"No, never. I don't hate you. Sure, I was angry, but that would never make me want to let you walk out that door. You mean too much to me, Cassandra. I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my eternity loving you, till the day I die." He kissed her forehead and she felt comforted by his words.

"Thank you for forgiving me." She whispered and Damon pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you." Her whispers against his lips sent a chill up and down his spine. She was the only one who could have this effect on him. Cassandra felt his strong hands grip her waist and she was suddenly lifted to sit on the edge of the piano, facing the bench. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled, crossing one leg over the other, "Well, Mr. Salvatore, are you going to play for me?"

"Anything you want." He slid off his leather jacket, tossing it aside as he stretched out his arms, ready to play.

"Surprise me." She mused and Damon set his hands on the keys before starting to play. Each note floated gracefully through the air, like the beat of a butterfly's wings. She could have sworn that she recognized the piece he was playing but she didn't want to rack her brain for it, she would much rather just sit and enjoy this moment. His long fingers moved across the keys with expert precision and Cassandra felt herself grow lazy from this playing. It relaxed her, calmed her, almost as if she was being lulled to sleep with a sweet lullaby. Cassandra let herself hum to the tune, creating a beautiful harmony with the notes he played and Damon smiled up at her. She leaned back on her hands, a little sly smirk gracing her lips and traced the toe of her boot over his shoulder. Damon chuckled, stopping his playing to grip her ankle with both hands. His playful gaze held hers as he drew the zipper down on the side of her boot. He slid it off her foot, letting it fall to the floor before doing to same to the other foot. His lips caressed the balls, arches and heels; he even left little nips on the skin. Cassandra let herself squeal girlishly at the contact since her feet were always ticklish. Once he was done with his torture, he walked his fingers up her legging covered legs, making her shiver with anticipation, but when he got close to the place she needed him the most, he would backtrack and start his journey all over again. She playfully growled, taking his hand and making him stand in the space in between her legs. Damon gave her a challenging look and her eyes moved from his eyes, then to his lips, and back to his eyes again. Her tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip daintily before pressing her lips to his. Damon pulled her closer while one of Cassandra's hands held his neck and the other played over the buttons of his black shirt. She flicked the first three open and slid her fingers over the smooth, hard planes of his chest.

"I missed touching you." Her husky whisper made a chill go up and down Damon's spine as she continued to unbutton his shirt.

"Me too," He gasped at the feel of her fingers gently tickling his abs. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, Cassandra pulled the sleeves off his strong arms and let it flutter to the floor. Her lips found a place at his neck to occupy, sucking softly as Damon threaded his hands into her chocolate waves. He massaged that patch of skin that he found the night before and felt her moan against his skin. Cassandra upped the ante by quickly unbuttoning his jeans and sneaking her hands inside to rub his hardening member. She smirked as he tensed, but relaxed as she stroked him with tender touches. Damon made work of her long-sleeved shirt, desperate to touch more of her, and he groaned softly at the feel of her warm skin under his palms. He cupped her chin, bringing his lips to hers and nipping at her bottom lip.

"Damon…" She moaned heatedly and he eased her to lie down, her back coming into contact with the cold piano. He kissed down her body before reaching his hands up to fist her bra and snapped it off her. The shreds of material were pushed off her body as Damon attacked her breasts hungrily. He suckled each one with care while his hands squeezed and kneaded them firmly. Low, breathy moans passed her full lips as Damon's tongue swirled around her belly button and then danced at the waistband of her leggings. He hooked his thumbs in the material and peeled it down her legs so she was sprawled out before him with just a pair of panties on. The smell of her arousal coated the air like a sweet perfume and Damon's eyes glazed over, ready to taste her. Cassandra sat up, grabbing at his open jeans but he stopped her.

"Nah, ah. Lie down." He smirked and Cassandra pouted.

"Pants off." She commanded but he shook his head, wagging his finger at her.

"Lie down, gorgeous." Damon purred in her ear and she decided to just appease him and resumed her previous position. She felt Damon remove her panties with a quick flick of the wrist and she was completely naked before him. Damon pulled the bench closer and sat down so he was level with her moist pussy and rubbed his thumb in slow, lazy circles. Cassandra let out a low moan, her back arching off the surface of the piano. She rotated her hips, trying to get Damon to add more pressure or to at least move faster since his torturous motions were killing her, but he placed a firm hand on her stomach to still her. She whimpered in absolute pleasure as her little button was beginning to tingle. If he kept this game up, he would have her coming undone in mere moments. Needing some kind of distraction, she palmed her breasts, pinching and pulling at the nipples till they were painfully raw. This only added to her growing arousal and she was teetering on the edge of her completion. His thumb stopped its playing over her clit, only to be replaced by his tongue and his fingers circled her entrance.

"Ohh shit!" Cassandra cursed aloud and Damon laughed into her nether lips, sending her even closer to the edge. She felt him slip two fingers in and started to rub the roof of her pussy where her g-spot was. The originally spongy tissue became firmer with Damon's strokes and Cassandra's thighs started to shake from the pleasure she was encountering. Damon held her still, making sure to keep ravaging her pink pussy.

"I missed the way you taste." Damon gave her a little love bite on her inner thigh and curled his fingers inside her, increasing the pace and intensity of his pumping. Her walls gripped his fingers tightly, pulling him back in whenever he tried to pull out. Cassandra fisted his dark locks, yanking roughly, pleading for him to finish her. Finally fed up with his teasing, she pulled his lips back up to hers and moaned at the taste of her juices on their tongues.

"Now…" She murmured. "I need you now, please." Her begging was music to Damon's ears as he pulled her lower body to the edge of the piano, aligning his weeping cock with her slick entrance. He gripped it in his hand and rubbed it back and forth over her opening, occasionally teasing her throbbing clit. Cassandra gave a desperate whimper and Damon finally decided to give her what she wanted. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until he was completely inside her. He stilled, getting accustomed to her tightness and Cassandra hissed as her muscles clenched around him. Her hands danced up her stomach to fondle her breasts and started to grind her hips into his. Cassandra hastened to wrap her legs around his waist but he caught her ankles to straighten them and place them against his shoulders. While holding her ankles, he started to thrust his hips. Cassandra let him take control while she moaned and writhed. Damon bit teasingly at her toes, making Cassandra giggle since her feet were very ticklish. His thrusts were deep and lazy, but still managed to graze her g-spot with each stroke. She massaged her breasts, flicking her thumbs over her painfully hard nipples. Damon's hungry eyes ate up the vision of her body, hoping to burn it into his memory for the rest of his eternity. Her curls were draped over the shiny black surface, some falling off the edge. The smooth planes of her taut stomach stretched and dipped with every breath she took. Her mouth was formed into the perfect 'o' shape as little moans sang over the air. "More please, more!" She wailed.

"No need to be greedy." Damon quipped and he quickly situated them so they were standing and Cassandra's back was to his chest. Her upper body was pressed down on the piano as he thrust into her from behind. Cassandra extended her arm above her head to grip at something, but her nails ended up scratching the surface of the piano. There were ten crescent shaped indentations as the black paint started to chip away with each of Damon's powerful thrusts.

"Mmm, yes!" Cassandra whimpered and Damon passed his hands over her back and shoulders. He leaned his body over hers, so his lips were at her ear. He groaned and grunted, pulling at her earlobe with his teeth. He whispered the naughtiest things imaginable and it made her walls ripple around his cock. Damon's fangs extended and he dragged them up and down her shoulder, surveying her skin and deciding which would be the best place to bite. He nipped in different spots, applying pressure in some places and not in others. All in all, he was teasing her and loving every second of it.

"God, you make the sexiest little sounds." He grunted in her ear and he was rewarded with a series of moans before leaning her back up against him. Cassandra's arms circled around their bodies to pull at his lush hair and bring his lips down to hers. They bit at each other's lips, hungry for blood and Damon moved her curls aside, burying his fangs in her neck. Cassandra guided one of Damon's hands to her mouth and pricked at the skin on the tip of his index finger. She suckled his blood for a couple of moments before moving to his wrist. Her fangs pierced the bluish veins and the taste of him burst all over her tongue. The two drank from each other when Cassandra suddenly blurred the two of them underneath the piano. She straddled his waist, draping her body over his and Damon locked his arms over her lower back, keeping them close as possible. Her hips slammed down into his while she placed open-mouthed kisses all over his chest. Damon slipped his hand between their bodies to strum her clit and Cassandra shivered, raking her nails down his chest.

"Damon, I'm so close." She moaned against his lips.

"I know, gorgeous. Me too." Damon picked up the pace of his thrusts, wanting them to cum together. She smothered her lips on his, her tongue snaking with his. Cassandra bit at his tongue and he bit her, their blood mixing and swirling in each other's mouths. Cassandra's hand joined his, the both of them frantically rubbing her clit in tight, quick circles.

"Oh my god…I'm, Damon, I'm gonna cum!" Cassandra shrieked. "Oh fuck!"

"Cum with me, Cassandra. Just ride it out." He cooed as her body shook above him. Cassandra let her orgasm take complete control of her as Damon continued to thrust his lower body against hers. She went limp, her body shaking like leaves on a tree and Damon took the chance to roll them over. Cassandra clawed his shoulders, desperate to grab onto something and she felt Damon swell before spilling deep inside her with a loud roar. They breathed wildly, trying to calm themselves. Their bodies were covered in a light coat of sweat and Damon passed his thumb over her healing bottom lip. She kissed it sweetly and Damon smiled bending down to kiss her lips.

"Well, now that we've christened every surface in this house." Cassandra panted.

"Not exactly." Damon shook his head. "I did buy a new Persian rug to replace the one that Stefan ruined." He suggested with a smirk.

"Mmhmm, and there are also the six other bedrooms…" Cassandra trailed off as Damon placed lazy kisses over her salty skin. "And all of those have adjoining bathrooms too."

"And we can't forget the dungeon." He murmured and she smacked his shoulder.

"Caveman." She giggled. "You have to admit; even for us it would be a little kinky."

"But you'd look very hot as my little sex slave." Damon smirked widely.

"Who says you won't be mine?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Mistress Cassandra." She mused and Damon visibly shivered.

"Feel free to whip me if I misbehave." He purred.

"Can I get that in writing?" Cassandra laughed and Damon returned to his previous task of nibbling her neck and collarbone. She moaned, feeling his hardness press up against her thigh and he teasingly thrust his hips, eager for more friction. "Damn vampire stamina."

"Hey, it takes two to tango, honey. You only add to it." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You started this one."

"Sometimes I just can't help myself." Cassandra traced her fingertips over his chest. "Can you blame me?" Damon stopped his loving assaults on her body to look down at her. She brushed some damp hair out of his eyes, her thumb playing over his jaw line. She yawned and Damon pulled a throw blanket from the sofa to wrap around them. He held her close, his lips brushing against hers passionately.

"Damon?" Stefan's voice called and the vampire in question groaned.

"Stupid Stef–OW!" He leaned up too fast, smacking his head on the piano. Cassandra laughed aloud and Stefan came into the room.

"So I dug through–whoa!" Stefan covered his eyes at the nude couple underneath the piano. "Do you two have no dignity at all? Seriously, the piano?"

"Yes, the piano, Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket up a little higher on Cassandra to fully cover her. "Now you want to be helpful?"

"Want me to go back to being mad at you?" Stefan quipped.

"What'd you find?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders." He started and flipped through a folder. "But, they did get a confession ten years later."

"They did? From who?" Damon reached for the folder, taking it from Stefan and skimming through it.

"Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha." Stefan said. "They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum."

"Then what?" Cassandra took some papers from Damon, looking over them.

"Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own."

"Samantha Gilbert. That is very weird." Damon mused.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her."

"So, wait, you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?" Cassandra asked.

"It's not possible. If she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life. I mean, she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today. The ring doesn't protect from old age." Cassandra shook her head.

"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one of them and the others…"

"Alaric's." Damon and Cassandra hushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review and take the poll on my profile!<strong>

**What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	34. Break On Through part 1

**Hi everyone! For those of you who have not read my tumblr: Dad is home from this hospital and doing much better! Thank you so much for all of the well wishes and prayers xoxo**

****The smutty voters win out for the smut between Damon, Cassandra, and Sage. I think I did a good job with it, but if you would not like to read it, feel free to skip over it. C'mon, you know you wanna read it ;)****

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra and my story.**

**Please review and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Cassandra groaned at the sound of her cell phone ringing on the bedside table. She rubbed her tired eyes before reaching over and glancing at the caller ID.<p>

"_You slept in late_." Damon tisked on the other end and she pouted.

"I know, I know." She rubbed her tired eyes. "Well, you never let me get any sleep. You're so insatiable." The hybrid yawned as she stretched her limbs.

"_So I've been told_." He smirked. "_How did you sleep, beautiful?_"

"Oh, you mean when I finally did sleep?" She joked.

"_Cheeky._" He sang and she giggled.

"How was the hospital?" Cassandra asked while playing with the bed sheet.

"_Elena's pissed at me for what happened with Stefan last night."_ Damon grumbled.

"Well, she's gonna be. You have to give her time, Damon." Cassandra reasoned and rolled over in her comfy bed to rest on her stomach. She'd be perfectly content just lying in bed; however she wished that Damon was resting beside her.

"_She'll get over it. Get up, sexy! Chop, chop! I'm coming home to pick you up in five minutes_." Damon barked and Cassandra whined.

"I'm up." She protested, but she still didn't move from her spot.

"_No, you're not_."

"How do you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"_You're still lying in bed._" He stated.

"You're no fun." Cassandra threw the covers off of her and traipsed over to the closet to pick out some clothes. "You leave me all alone this morning after an amazing evening." She said coyly as she shifted through the hangers.

"_Poor Stefan. He keeps twitching every time he looks at that piano._" Cassandra giggled and bit her lip, remembering their time last night on that sleek, black piano. She shivered involuntarily before picking a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple white spaghetti strap tank-top.

"He'll get over it." She sang as she got dressed. "Besides, I can't wait to do it again."

"_Mmhmm, you little mix_." Damon purred.

"Would you have me any other way?" Cassandra then pulled on a pair of black Christian Louboutin booties and tucked her jeans into them.

"_I'd have you any and every way, baby_." He smirked.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Cassandra giggled and pulled a leather jacket on to a complete her look. "I'm ready when you are."

"_You're chariot awaits, princess_."

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra walked hand in hand through the Wickery Bridge construction site and the brunette scowled at Rebekah who was chatting away with Carol Lockwood.<p>

"What's she up to?" Cassandra asked. "She's been poking around."

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Damon replied as they took their place by Meredith and Alaric.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Ric groaned.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon smirked.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith scoffed and Cassandra rolled her eyes. Carol walked over to the group, giving a nod and a smile to each one.

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?" She asked, but Alaric just looked questioningly at her. "The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today." Carol clarified and Ric frowned.

"I – I don't have the sign actually. It slipped…slipped my mind. I've been…busy." He stammered.

"Uhm, excuse me Carol," Cassandra chimed in. "Wouldn't it be better if the sign was unveiled when the bridge is complete?" She suggested and Carol seemed appeased by her comment.

"Well, that would make more sense." Carol reasoned with a smile before leaving and speaking with other members of the council. Alaric gave a thankful nod to Cassandra and she winked back at him.

"Get me out of here." Alaric groaned.

"My pleasure." Meredith smiled.

"We're gonna stick around for a bit." Damon said as he looked across the crowd to see a familiar face. Cassandra followed his gaze and smirked at the redhead that Damon was eyeing.

"Who is that?" Ric asked.

"A blast from the past." Damon replied as he took Cassandra's hand in his and they walked over to the redhead. Ah, Sage, it had been too long since they've seen her. Sage was sexy, confident, and positively sinful.

"Damon Salvatore and Cassandra Emerson, my favorite students." Sage smirked.

"I think I can speak for the both of us when I say that you were our hottest teacher." Cassandra wiggled her eyebrows and Damon pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I'm just passing through." Sage shrugged.

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls." The blue eyed vampire quipped as Rebekah sauntered up to the trio.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." The blonde scoffed.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she used to beat men for sport." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, in fact I wish that I could watch her beat your face into the ground." Cassandra growled and Rebekah pouted.

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise." Sage greeted.

"What are you doing here, Sage?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rage-a-holic brother Klaus carted him around in." The redhead replied.

"Hmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going." The Original smirked.

"He probably went looking for me."

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you." Rebekah taunted.

"Blondie, why don't you just crawl back under the rock you came from?" Cassandra jumped in, getting sick and tired of Rebekah's teasing and presence. The blonde stepped forward, ready to challenge Cassandra, but Damon and Sage stepped in her way. Cassandra placed a hand on Damon's shoulder, hearing him growl threateningly at the Original but he didn't step back. Rebekah looked between the three and shrugged.

"Have a nice life." She sang and walked off.

"God, I hate that Original elitist bitch." Sage growled.

"I second that." Damon and Cassandra murmured and Sage gave the two a look.

"Joined at the hip?" She quipped.

"Pretty much." Damon smirked and Cassandra held up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring. Sage's eyes widened, taking Cassandra's hand in hers and examining the ring.

"Well it's about damn time." Sage smiled. "Walk with me." She jerked her head in the direction of the woods and the couple followed her.

"So, what is the real reason you're here, Sage?" Cassandra asked when they were far enough away from the construction site.

"True love." She replied simply.

"Ooh, who's the lucky gentleman?" Cassandra nudged the redhead's shoulder.

"Finn." Both Damon and Cassandra's mouths hung open while Sage smirked.

"Wait, what?" The hybrid gaped.

"Finn, really?" Damon grumbled.

"He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since." Sage explained.

"Jeez, that's devotion if I've ever seen it." Cassandra quipped.

"So, what's up with you and Rebekah?" The redhead looked between the two. "Don't tell me that you two are friends."

"No," The couple shook their heads and Sage just shook her head, chuckling at them.

"That's getting really creepy."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Rebekah's been lurking around lately. It's like she wants something from us. We just don't know what."

"Yeah, and it's pissing me off." Damon added.

"Why don't you get inside her head and find out?" Sage raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, Sage? Rebekah is an Original." Cassandra frowned.

"Have the both of you forgotten everything I've ever told you?" The redhead smirked. "I bet I could get in her head."

"She's too strong." Damon grumbled.

"Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it and Cassandra and I can walk right in. That is, if you want my help." Sage offered and Damon looked to Cassandra who shrugged.

"I think we should give it a shot." Cassandra mused and Sage smirked before looking over at Damon. The two women raised their eyebrows at him.

"Alright, fine!" He sighed exaggeratedly. "I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>Sage and Cassandra watched as Damon moseyed on over to Rebekah who was picking at the finger foods and refreshments. The hybrid growled as she heard Damon flirting with the blonde Original, but she knew that it would help get Rebekah's guard down. She couldn't help but get jealous when she saw that Rebekah was flirting back. Looks like this plan would be easier than they thought. They would all gather at the boarding house for drinks and fun and then they would set a plan in action. What was that plan? They'd cross that bridge when they got to it.<p>

"Is that the green monster of jealousy I see?" Sage smirked and Cassandra chuckled.

"I can't help it. Anyone who looks at him, I wanna snap their necks." She said with a smile.

"Ooh touchy." The vampire winked. "At least you know that he's yours."

"Mmhmm, he's mine alright." Cassandra purred, keeping her eyes on Damon. He was giving Rebekah his trademark smirk and it made Cassandra's stomach flip. God, she loved that smirk. It could turn her into mush and make her go weak at the knees. She had to bit her lip to fight the urge of throwing him down and taking him in front of everyone.

"Oh, I know that look." Sage interrupted the hybrid from her train of thought and she looked questioningly at her.

"Huh?"

"You wanna sit on his face." The vampire giggled and Cassandra bit her lip again.

"God, I wanna so badly." She breathed. "This happens around every full moon. I get so, so horny. I just wanna lock him up and have him all to myself."

"Jeez, I wish I had your problems." Sage pouted playfully and Cassandra nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, that's my werewolf side coming through. I can't help it." The hybrid shrugged.

"Klaus turned you, right?" The redhead asked and Cassandra nodded. "I remember him with you in 1912. You two were pretty hot and heavy."

"That was a long time ago, Sage." Cassandra sighed. "He left me and compelled me to forget him."

"Woah, that's shitty. Have you seen him since?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He keeps trying to break up me and Damon." The brunette growled.

"Well, he did love you. He probably still does." Sage smirked. "I mean, you're a hot little number. You've got Damon practically eating out of your hand and you got him to put a ring on your finger." She added and Cassandra smiled at that. She wanted to marry him right now, this very second! "Mr. 'One-Night-Stand' is tying the knot."

"I can't wait! Hopefully once this Klaus problem is taken care of, we can start planning it." Cassandra mused and the two heard bits and pieces of the conversation between Damon and Rebekah. So far, it seemed like Rebekah wasn't taking the bait to come to the house, but she was pretty close to giving in. After all, Damon is a very persuasive man when he needs to be.

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house, Cassandra, Damon, and Sage waited patiently for Rebekah to show up. Sage was sitting on the piano bench, feeding from the piano player's wrist while Damon and Cassandra cuddled on the couch. The hybrid was more than happy to have Damon back with her again.<p>

"Ugh, you smell like that blonde bitch." She grumbled.

"Sorry, babe, but you both wanted this plan to work. So, I had to play the part." Damon squeezed her hand comfortingly and gave her a chaste kiss to calm her suspicions. Cassandra returned it and got up to get a bottle of wine infused with blood. She uncorked the bottle and started pouring glasses when she felt Damon's lips at her neck. He pressed soft, little kisses to the skin and his hands eased the leather jacket off of her shoulders. The vampire disposed of it before going back to kissing and licking his lover's skin. Cassandra sighed as Damon's nose nuzzled the crook of her neck; she was getting riled up again.

"How much longer do we have to wait for our victim?" Cassandra whined as she turned to hand Damon and Sage their glasses of wine.

"Patience. Between her craving for attention and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist." Sage smirked and stopped feeding on the piano player.

"Finn is gone, you know." Damon spoke before taking a sip from his glass.

"I choose to believe otherwise." The vampire wiped her lips of any stray droplets of blood.

"He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call. He's gone." He shrugged.

"You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone too." Sage leaned back on the bench and crossed her legs.

"That Damon died a long time ago." The blue eyed vampire stated and slipped an arm around Cassandra's waist, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm not going to give up on Finn. It's not an option." Sage concluded just as the doorbell rang. She smirked evilly, "The sweet chime of desperation." The click of Rebekah's heels resounded against the wooden floor and she stood in the archway of the lounge with a bottle of wine in hand.

"I stole it from Nik, who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one." She announced as she looked around the lounge and frowned at the guest list. "Well, this is depressing. What happened to the party?" She pouted and Sage rose from her spot on the piano bench. She took the wine bottle from Rebekah, eyeing the label.

"It just arrived." Sage smirked as she tore off the top of the bottle.

* * *

><p>"Dance with me, gorgeous." Damon purred, taking Cassandra's hand and pulling her off the couch. She smirked devilishly, letting her entire body slither like a serpent to the beat of the music. He yanked her towards him, her soft, supple body pressing into his hard, chiseled one. His hands rested on her waist while hers were running through his lush hair. The vampire hummed pleasantly and Cassandra straddled his right leg, allowing herself to get even closer to him. Their bodies moved in perfect sync as each part of them fit into one another.<p>

"God, you're so sexy." She cooed in his ear and her tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear. Damon ground his hardening cock into her and tightened his grip on her hips. Her teeth nibbled his earlobe and her tongue circled it teasingly. The vampire was nearly going crazy from her ministrations. He wanted to throw her down and fuck her into the floor; he didn't even care if Rebekah and Sage watched. Cassandra ran her hands down his dark shirt and rested at the buckle of his belt. She smirked playfully before shoving Damon backwards onto the plush couch. The hybrid giggled, biting her bottom lip and then started to give her vampire lover a lap dance. Damon's bright, blue eyes darkened with lust as he watched her hands trail over her body.

"Want a partner?" Sage smirked from behind Cassandra and the hybrid took Sage's hand, bringing her closer. Both women let their bodies sway and with each booming beat that played from the stereo. Their hands skimmed over each other's bodies and their touches were tender and soft. They danced while Damon sat back on the couch, indulging in the pleasure of having two women dancing for him. Sage was grinding Cassandra from behind as their fingers intertwined with each others.

"You're missing out on all the fun, blondie." Damon smirked over to Rebekah who was brooding on the piano bench.

"There's not enough liquor in the world." She scoffed. Damon turned his attention back to the two temptresses as Sage began to nip at Cassandra's lips. He felt a little stab of jealously that Sage was the one doing the kissing, but his libido was being turned on by the sight of Cassandra's tongue coming out to play with Sage's. Cassandra had been in threesomes with Sage in the past and she found it strangely erotic. In fact, Sage was the one who introduced her to it back in 1912. At first she was horrified to kiss another woman in front of a man, but there was a forbidden beauty to it. She could give and receive pleasure to both her female and male counterpart while being pleasured herself. Cassandra wasn't sure who liked it the most, men or women? She figured that men were visual creatures, so naturally they would indulge in the sight of two women performing acts of a sexual nature. But the hybrid also enjoyed being filled by a male partner while another woman watched her receive pleasure.

Sage and Cassandra held each other close and the brunette smirked over at Damon, winking slyly before going back to cuddling with Sage. So, far the plan wasn't working as well as they wanted it to. They needed to knock Rebekah out in order to search around her head. Sage nodded her head at Damon and he smirked. The raven haired vampire stalked over to Rebekah who had decided to feed on the piano player.

"How about a duet?" He quipped and Rebekah lifted her eyes, rolling them and going back to her meal. Damon took the man's wrist, biting down and the two of them fed greedily. Cassandra and Sage smiled widely at one another, hopefully this would distract her long enough. They watched the two vampires drain the body dry, dropping it to the floor and he swiped a drop of blood of her lips with his thumb. Damon cupped the blonde's cheeks, pulling her close. Cassandra clenched her fists at her sides and grinded her teeth. She wanted to snap Rebekah's neck, but Sage placed a comforting hand at the base of her neck, bringing her gaze back to her.

"What about them?" Rebekah nodded her head to the two women who were dancing closely.

"Let them have their fun. I want you." Damon said huskily before pulling Rebekah in for a kiss. Rebekah's head snapped to the right with a loud crack and her body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Cassandra placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the two other vampires in the room, very pleased with herself.

"I don't think so, blondie." She purred and Damon slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"That's my girl. Turning heads left and right, snapping necks day and night." He smirked and went in for a passionate kiss. Cassandra moaned when Damon's tongue lapped against her bottom lip and she threaded a hand through his hair. Sage cleared her throat loudly and the two broke apart. Cassandra gave a little scowl to the red head and she smirked back.

"Oh, trust me, I was enjoying the show, but she won't be out for long." Sage nodded her head to the blonde Original out cold on the floor.

"Let's get her upstairs. You ready?"

"Born ready." The red headed vampire agreed, hoisting Rebekah over her shoulder and the trio went upstairs. The girls stripped Rebekah down and placed her in Damon's bed, covering her with the sheets. Cassandra would make sure to burn them later. The three of them sat on the edges of Damon's bed and Cassandra ghosted her fingers over Rebekah's forehead. The blonde lightly stirred, but Sage worked to get into her head and keep her asleep. Damon watched the intense look in Cassandra's eyes while she tip toed in the depths of Rebekah's mind. A look of confusion, then recognition crossed the hybrids face and both vampires noticed it.

"Wh-" Damon started, but Cassandra stopped his speech by placing a finger on his lips.

"Keep her busy." Cassandra mouthed to Sage and she nodded understandingly. The hybrid crooked a finger to signal Damon to follow her before sauntering off to the bathroom and stripping off her shirt. The clip of her bra peaked out and Damon followed after her. She was already in the shower, the steam curling around her wet, naked body and Damon stripped down as well. The two let the water soak them and Cassandra ran her hands over her wet hair.

"Looks like Sage's plan worked out well." Damon whispered.

"Tell me about it. Once her guard was down, she was an open book." Cassandra smirked slyly.

"Well, are you gonna torture me or are you gonna tell me what she's up to?" Damon asked.

"How about I show you." She replied and cupped the back of his neck, brushing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Damon's eyelids fluttered closed as Cassandra shared the vision of what she saw in Rebekah's head.

_"A white oak tree. There must have been a new tree to replace the old." Rebekah told Niklaus as she showed him a photograph of a cave ruin on her phone._

Damon jumped back, but let Cassandra kiss him a little firmer this time and he was hit with another vision.

_"It probably got cut down." Carol Lockwood said with a shrug of her shoulders._

_"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledgers during that period?" Rebekah asked curiously._

His blue eyes opened, staring into Cassandra's brown ones before letting a smirk paint his lips. "There's another tree."

"Yep." She smirked, popping the 'p'. The blue eyed vampire smirked, pressing his lips onto his lovers. She pressed her body into his, carding her hand through his wet hair. Their lips moved quickly over one another's before Damon moved to suckle at the base of her neck.

"Mmm, let me reward my girl for being such a good snoop." He moaned.

"Damon…" She gasped, feeling his tongue tickle her wet skin. "Rebekah and Sage are in the next room." She managed to get out and Damon lifted his head up.

"So?" He shrugged, "I can keep quiet, you game?" His eyebrows wiggled animatedly and Cassandra smirked.

"You're on." She purred, crushing her lips onto his and their wild lust spiked once again. Cassandra turned herself around so they were back to chest and Damon's hands hugged her from behind. The hybrid seductively grinded her backside against his hardening cock and he breathed roughly in her ear. His hands tightened on her hips, his nails scratching her slippery skin. Her hips swiveled in tight circles, reaching her hands around to cup the back of his neck to bring his lips down to hers. Damon nibbled on her bottom lip, catching it in between his teeth and pulling at it. The hybrid moaned and laced her tongue expertly with his. Damon thrust his hips faster against her backside as his cock swelled, the tip leaking with pre cum.

"Having fun?" Sage smirked from her spot, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom and the two stopped and turned.

"You know it, wanna join us?" Cassandra asked, wiggling her eyebrows and Damon looked questioningly at her.

"What's making you so bold all of the sudden?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I know you, Damon. Don't tell me that a threesome fantasy hasn't run through that head of yours." Cassandra whispered as her fingers drew patterns on his wet chest.

"It does," His eyes glazed over lustfully.

"Then why don't we live a little?" Cassandra giggled and beckoned a now naked Sage to come closer. The hybrid leaned up on her tippy toes, her lips at his ear. "I saw you watching us before and I know you were just itching to join in." She purred as she peppered his wet skin with little kisses.

"Starting without me?" Sage pouted as she stepped in the shower, letting the water soak her down.

"I should warn you, Sage." Damon chimed in. "Cassie doesn't like to share." He pulled his lover close, his fingers combing through her wet hair. Cassandra nuzzled into his chest, she knew that her werewolf side would get very possessive of Damon and if Sage stepped over the line then the hybrid would have to act.

"Are you sure that you're not the one that doesn't like to share?" Sage quipped. "You two can share with me all you want. When you want me gone, I'll leave." She said and the couple seemed to agree with those terms. Although it was nice to share, but Damon and Cassandra got a little selfish when it came to love making. They wanted each other for themselves only; however they were willing to bend the rules just once.

"Well, let's get this party started." Cassandra smirked, stepping closer to Sage and tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. Sage winded one arm around her waist while the other hand tilted her lips up to hers. They started off with little chaste kisses and Cassandra would glance over at Damon every so often to his eyes completely glued on her. She giggled before opening her mouth for the red headed vampire to slip her tongue in and play with hers. Damon licked his lips hungrily as the two woman kissed each other, they were putting on quite a show for him. Their tongues snaked slowly over one another's and their lips echoed the same sensual pattern. Sage tunneled her fingers in Cassandra's long locks, tugging at certain times which made the hybrid growl against her lips. Cassandra trapped Sage's bottom lip between her teeth and nipped playfully while her hands danced over her breasts, her thumbs passing back and forth over her hardening nipples. Sage rocked her hips against Cassandra's, eager for some kind of friction and the hybrid obliged her by sneaking a hand downwards to rub her clit. The redheaded vampire moaned into Cassandra's mouth and pulled her hair, so their lips separated.

"You've gotten better at this." Sage breathed.

"Well, I had a wonderful teacher and I've had a lot of practice." The hybrid wiggled her eyebrows at Damon, who was fisting his swollen cock and Sage kissed Cassandra again. They cupped each other's womanhoods, rubbing frantically as their arousals grew. Damon continued to stroke his cock at the sight before him. Neither woman was taking control of the other; they were both mutually giving and receiving pleasure. Sage slipped two fingers into Cassandra's heat and the hybrid keened out, tightening her grip on the redheaded vampire. In turn, Damon tightened his grip on his cock at his lovers' moans and increased the speed at which he pumped his cock. Cassandra thrust her hips at the rhythm of Sage's pumping fingers, trying to bring herself to release but the vampire stopped. The hybrid pouted and Sage nodded her head to Damon.

"I think he's been waiting long enough." She purred and Cassandra bit her bottom lip, making sure Damon saw it.

"Yes, he's been a very good boy." Cassandra cooed and she left Sage's side to stand in front of Damon. She rubbed her hands over his strong shoulder before moving them down his hard chest and abs. Her lips traced the places where her hands traveled and soon she was on her knees, level with his cock. She looked up at him, cocking her head to the right and letting her tongue dart out to lick the tip. Damon shuddered, his breathing becoming heavier with each exhale and he felt Sage gently stroking his shoulder.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" She whispered in his ear and he nodded, his hungry eyes watching Cassandra tease his leaking slit. Damon nodded, his eyes still roaming over Cassandra's wet body. Her tongue brushed against the underside of his cock and the vampire let out a hiss. Cassandra looked up at him with innocent eyes before wrapping her hand around his thick shaft. She squeezed at the base, making it twitch and leak a little more.

"Cass…" Damon moaned.

"Such a tease." Sage tisked at the hybrid and she just placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Damon's swelling head. Cassandra pumped her hand up and down his cock, varying her speeds and how much pressure she applied until Damon was painfully hard. Sage ran her hands up and down his chest and over his shoulders as well to get him in the mood. Damon's breathing was rough and strained as the two women teased him. Cassandra finally parted her pouty lips and let the tip of his cock slip inside her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned as she slurped up his pre cum. Sage bit at Damon's neck and shoulder and the two heard Cassandra growl ferociously. She would be the only one to bite Damon, he was hers and she always marked him as his. Cassandra's dark eyes were nearly putting the fear of God in Sage as she gritted her teeth.

"Told you." Damon chuckled and the redheaded vampire stopped her assaults on Damon, knowing that she had upset the hybrid, and gently stroked her hair.

"Easy, girl." She cooed and Cassandra let Sage calm her down before going back to working Damon's cock with her mouth. "She's a protective little thing." Sage smirked. "She wants you all to herself." Damon thrust his hips against her mouth and Sage kneeled behind Cassandra. The red headed vampire circled her arms around Cassandra's waist, dancing her fingers down to her dripping slit. The hybrid moaned around Damon's cock, causing it to vibrate in her mouth. Damon gripped Cassandra's hair, holding her still and she looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"Let me fuck your mouth, baby." He pleaded and she nodded simply. Cassandra kept her head still as Damon pumped his cock in and out of her mouth. She sucked hard, creating a tight vacuum around him and his eyes were rolling back in his sockets in no time.

"Good girl," Sage purred in Cassandra's ear as she flicked at her clit. The hybrid swiveled her hips while managing to keep her head in place for Damon. Sage nibbled at Cassandra's earlobe teasingly while keeping her eyes on Damon who was quickly losing control. "Look at what you do to him." She commanded and Cassandra's eyes snapped up to her lover. Cassandra relaxed her throat, deep throating him and swallowing around his massive length. Damon threw his head back, smashing it into the shower wall as he continued to thrust his hips to meet her mouth. Sage worked her fingers through Cassandra's silky folds before plunging two fingers into her core. The hybrid's moans were muffled due to Damon's cock in her mouth, but they knew she loved every second of having her mouth and pussy ravaged.

"Jesus Christ!" Damon groaned at the feeling of Cassandra running her fangs over his cock. "Fuck!" His gruff moans reached Cassandra's ears and it only turned her on more, pretty soon she'd lose it. Damon was ready to spill in her mouth, but he would rather release himself inside her hot core, which Sage's fingers were currently nestled in. The redheaded vampire withdrew her fingers from Cassandra, making her whine but she kept pleasuring her lover. Sage stood beside Damon, offering him her fingers that were dripping with Cassandra's juices.

"Taste her." She purred and Damon suckled her fingers. His tongue swirled around, cleaning off her digits and moaning at the taste of his lover on his tongue. "She's so wet for you. Make her yours. Take her." Damon released the vampires' fingers before gently stopping his hips and pulling his cock from Cassandra's mouth. The hybrid growled, wanting to taste more of him, but Damon quickly blurred them so Sage and Cassandra were on the shower floor, chest to chest with his lover on top. He readied himself on his knees behind Cassandra and slid his rock hard cock over her dripping pussy. Once her juices coated him fully, he guided his cock to her pulsing opening and slid in, inch by inch. The hybrid nearly came from the agonizingly slow penetration and her walls clamped down, hoping to take in every bit of him. Sage stroked down Cassandra's back, her eyes watching Damon as he watched his cock disappear inside her.

"Fuck, Damon!" Cassandra whimpered, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming since Rebekah was still in the adjoining room.

"Be as loud as you want. I made sure to take care of her." Sage cooed, but Cassandra still remained quiet. The vampire cupped Cassandra's ass, digging her nails into the skin and she screamed out in surprise. Her upper body arched and Damon's cock slid further inside. "That a girl." She smirked while caressing the place where her nails pierced Cassandra's ass. Damon started to thrust, as per Sage's instruction and the hybrid was shuddering between the sensation of Damon's cock inside her and the soothing touches of her vampire friend.

"Good...that feels so, so good." Cassandra hushed as she gripped Sage's shoulders, desperate to hold onto something. Damon eyed the healing mark where Sage had grabbed his lover and gently swatted it. Cassandra gasped at the stinging pain and sweet pleasure and Sage wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mmm, our naughty girl likes being spanked, huh?"

"She loves it." Damon growled, spanking her again. Cassandra screamed this time as her body moved against Damon's hips. Sage moaned as Cassandra's swollen clit rubbed against hers and the three were quickly working themselves to a fever pitch. This way, all three would bring each other to orgasm. Damon's cock pierced his lovers' core over and over and over again. The females' tongues circled around one another's as they moaned heatedly against their lips. Cassandra's hands played with Sage's perky breasts, twisting at her rosy nipples as her release drew closer. The trio's fangs lengthened and their eyes darkened at the sound of the pounding heart beats in the room. Blood was rushing through their veins along with the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin; it was such a lovely sound. The hybrid moved her lips to Sage's chest, taking little nibbles at her breasts and the redheaded vampire swept the brunettes hair off her back and to the side. Damon's red gaze traced over his lovers wet skin and he licked his lips at the thought of burying his fangs into her.

"Oh God! Fuck me harder, Damon!" Cassandra whimpered and Damon growled, speeding up his thrusts to a wild pace. Sage then moved her hips against Cassandra's, eager for more friction.

"Yes, Damon, fuck her harder." Sage purred, egging him on, but the vampire didn't need any further encouragement. Damon threaded a hand in Cassandra's hair and yanked her up to arch her upper back. Cassandra moaned aloud; she loved when he was rough with her. It was such a turn on when he tugged at her hair or spanked her. He bowed his head down to her shoulder and took little teasing nips with his fangs.

"Are you close, baby?" Damon hushed in her ear and she nodded frantically.

"Yes, oh god, yes I am so close." Cassandra moaned. Sage brought a hand up to cup Damon's cheek, tilting his head to face her and did the same to Cassandra. The pupils looked at their teacher, ready for her next command.

"Cum with me. The both of you." She requested before taking a bite into the side of Cassandra's neck. The hybrid's body suddenly jolted as the white hot throes of her orgasm took over. Damon chomped down on the other side of his lover's neck and that only intensified her orgasm. Cassandra took one of their wrists, one in each hand and took turns biting into them since she wanted to taste them both. Sage gasped, her pussy quivering against Cassandra's as she came. Cassandra's juices drenched both Damon and the redhead beneath her as she milked Damon's still pulsing cock. The blue eyed vampire wasn't very far behind. With a few quick, hard pumps he spilled his hot, sticky seed inside Cassandra's womb. His cock twitched inside her cavern and Cassandra moaned against Damon's wrists at the sensation. The group writhed, moaned and drank their fill until they were all completely satisfied and sated. Each of them removed their fangs gently from their victims skin and collapsed onto the shower floor. The now cold water washed over them as the mixture of blood and juices swirled down the drain.

"Holy fuck…" Damon breathed against Cassandra's neck and she moaned low in her throat.

"You said it." She concurred while running her hands over Sage's belly. The redhead stroked Cassandra's hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You two weren't so bad yourselves." Sage winked at Damon who gave her a smoldering smirk back. The trio let out a collective sigh, basking in the afterglow of indulging in reckless abandon when they heard a noise from the adjoining bedroom. Crap, Rebekah was waking up. "I'll take care of her." Sage got up and sauntered from the bathroom while Cassandra and Damon remained tangled on the floor, soaking up the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"The next time you suggest a threesome…I won't hesitate." Damon smirked and licked at Cassandra's wet skin.

"I told you that it would be a good idea." She giggled before trying to get up. "C'mon, let's look for the milling records before Rebekah wakes up." Cassandra pulled Damon up with her and the two quickly wrapped towels around their bodies and snuck downstairs. Hopefully, the records would point them in some direction as to where that new white oak tree was planted.

* * *

><p><strong>Lay it on me! What did you think of the lemon? I know that it was kind of a pointless chapter because nothing really happened, but I would love to hear your thoughts and such :) Please leave a lovely review! It would really make my day :)<strong>

**Follow my tumblr: misswings . tumblr . com - for updates, previews and other fun things :)**


	35. Break On Through part 2

**Thanks so, so much for all of the amazing reviews, messages, alerts and favorites. You guys really make writing so enjoyable and I love you all! Hugs and kisses :D Almost 400 reviews! Help me get there by clicking the little button at the end of the chapter :)**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra and my story**

* * *

><p>"I can't find it anywhere." Cassandra murmured as her eyes skimmed over the spines of the books.<p>

"Well, keep looking. It's here somewhere." Damon replied. The two were now casing the shelves of the library to find the milling log for the white oak tree. One of these books could have the answer as to what the white oak tree was used for when it was cut down. Cassandra nudged the towel wrapped around her hair since it kept slouching and wiped a droplet of water off her cheek.

"Milling records?" Sage questioned from behind them.

"Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber. It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere." Damon explained while picking through the various books on the shelves. "Get upstairs; make sure you keep her distracted." He ordered and Sage promptly turned on her heel and left. Once she was out of ear shot, Damon pulled Cassandra close. His lips were at her ear, "Does she know that the Originals are linked?"

She shook her head, "No," She whispered. "I made sure to keep it from her."

Damon nodded, "Good, cause I don't know if I trust her." He said and the two went back to looking on the shelves. This seemed like an impossible feat to tackle. Any one of these books could have the answer and they didn't have the time to read each one. Cassandra sighed before her eyes landed on a ledger from 1912. She pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose before taking the book off the shelf. She blew a puff of air over the cover, creating a dust cloud and opened it. It was a crazy hunch, but a hunch nonetheless. Cassandra's fingers quickly turned page by page until her eyes settled on a paragraph of script writing.

"Babe, I think found something." She nudged Damon's shoulder and he stopped his detective work to stand next to her. She pointed a French manicured nail at the paragraph and the both of them read it silently to themselves. According to this record, the white oak tree was cut down and shipped off to the old Wickery Bridge. "No way…" Cassandra hushed as a smile came to her lips. Bingo! They found it!

"You've gotta be kidding me." He smirked as he read it over again, hoping that he wasn't overlooking anything, but there it was in black and white.

"We got it." Cassandra smiled brightly and took the book from Damon. She padded over to the fireplace and tossed the book onto the flames. Damon joined her and grabbed a poker from the holder, pushing the book further into the flames. The edges started to burn and char within a couple of minutes. The couple smirked as they watched the book catch fire; all of Rebekah's snooping will be a complete waste without this information.

"I hope blondie will enjoy chasing her tail for a long time." Damon drawled as he flipped the book over with a flick of the poker.

"And these records aren't public," Cassandra smirked. "Who would have thought that the Wickery Bridge would be the place where the wood was used?"

"So, all of the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?" Sage's voice made the both of them turn. Ooh, this wouldn't go over well with her. Sure, a white oak stake can kill an Original, but if one was staked then all of the Originals would die.

"Yep." Damon smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"You see how this could be a problem for me, right?" The redhead inquired with an attitude, causing Damon to put the poker back in its holder and rise from his crouching position in front of the fire place.

"Why? Because of your true love, Finn?" He quipped. "Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him." Damon smirked comically and Sage blurred to meet him.

"I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step." She growled menacingly and she was suddenly thrown away by Cassandra who had gripped her hair and yanked her away from Damon. The two women glared at one another, gritting their teeth together. Cassandra was shocked that Sage would even try to take Damon out.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, Sage." Cassandra smirked. "We didn't say anything about killing Finn."

"Alright, ladies, relax." Damon cooed and moved to stand in between the two feuding women. "Let's make a deal. You let us kill Rebekah, we consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together." He offered and Sage's rough expression softened a little.

"Is that a promise?" Sage asked warily and her eyes scanned over Damon's and Cassandra's faces.

"Yes, it's a promise." Damon nodded and so did Cassandra. Sage seemed to calm down a little bit at the notion and let out a sigh before disappearing downstairs to get a blood bag.

"She believed that too easily…" Cassandra mouthed to Damon and he gave a shrug.

"Well, at least she believed it. C'mon, let's get some clothes on." He said and Cassandra raised a curious eyebrow.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that." She giggled and Damon pinched her behind as they both walked up the stairs and into Damon's room. "Ouch! Stop that! My butt is still sore from you and Sage spanking me." She whined playfully.

"But I love that little ass of yours." He smirked and backed her to the edge of the bed. His lips brushed against hers in a sweet kiss before he turned to pull his clothes back on. Cassandra wasn't finished with him yet; she dropped the towel from her body and then untangled the one in her hair. She shook out her damp curls and climbed into the unmade bed. Rebekah's scent invaded her nostrils and she felt that green monster of jealousy welling up inside her again, but she pushed aside and situated herself with the covers just barely covering her body.

"Oh, Damon," She sang melodically and the vampire had just buttoned his jeans when he saw his fiancé sprawled out on his bed for him. Cassandra waved coyly and Damon wanted nothing more than to tear his tight jeans off and ravish her. "Come play with me, babe." She cooed sweetly and her voice made all the blood in his body rush south. Damon took his black button down shirt from the floor and walked to the foot of the bed. He crooked his finger teasingly and Cassandra crawled to meet him, her shoulders and hips swaying sensually. She reminded him of a sleek panther, stalking gracefully to capture its prey. Cassandra sat up on her knees with her legs tucked neatly underneath her and Damon draped the shirt around her shoulders. "You're no fun." She pouted and Damon tapped the tip of her nose before giving her a passionate kiss.

"We'll have our fun later after will kill some Originals." He said against her lips and Cassandra took the chance to circle her arms around his neck, holding him in place. Damon tried to pull away, but his efforts were futile as her kisses numbed his brain. "You're…you're a very naughty little girl, you know that?" Damon managed to moan out, he was quickly turning to putty in her hands.

"Mmhmm, you should punish me." She purred softly and the two of them continued to kiss slowly and languorously, soaking up one another's tastes and touches. The slamming of the front door startled the pair and Damon quickly zoomed downstairs. Cassandra continued to get dressed when Damon darted back upstairs, snarling wildly. "What's wrong?"

"Sage is gone." He growled and Cassandra handed him his shirt back.

"What?" She gaped.

"Yep. She flew the coop." He tossed Cassandra her leather jacket and she nearly tripped while zipping up her booties.

"It's never a dull moment here." The hybrid rolled her eyes and the two bolted downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Damon, hurry up!"<p>

"I'm driving, I'm driving!"

"Eyes on the road, grandma!"

The engine of Damon's car revved loudly and the tires screeched as the he sharply turned the wheel. They had to get to that bridge in order to save some of the wood. Damon slammed his fist against the wheel angrily; he knew he couldn't trust Sage. As they rounded the corner, they managed to see Rebekah standing stoically with a pile of white oak in flames. Damon screeched to a stop and Rebekah smirked evilly at the pair. They got out, each of them slamming their door in frustration.

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they?" Rebekah growled and they watched the flames burn their weapon, their only chance to get rid of the Originals. "Sorry to disappoint you. Again." She smirked and sauntered off into the night.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Cassandra threw her hands up in the air and Damon ran a hand through his hair. They turned to get back to the car, but Sage was in their way. "You set us up!" She growled angrily.

"No, I'm just looking out for myself." Sage defended.

"I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!" Damon hollered.

"And you lied to me!" The redhead shrieked, meeting them halfway. "The Originals are linked; if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside the both of yours?" They've been tricked! Sage was able to distract the two of them in the shower just long enough get a peek of their visions.

"I can't believe you did this, Sage!" Cassandra snarled.

"And what about you?" Sage pointed a finger at her. "I don't think Elijah would be happy with the fact that you're trying to kill him. I wonder what Klaus would think, betrayed by his own lover." She smirked and Cassandra lunged at her. The vampire dodged her advances, gripping the hybrid by the back of the head and smashing her into the hood of Damon's car. Damon suddenly shoved Sage against his car with a hand at her throat.

"I should end you!" He growled roughly and Sage just laughed.

"I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me!" She reversed their positions, throwing him against his own car. Cassandra growled, reaching for Sage, but the redhead was better prepared for her advance. Sage delivered a swift kick to Cassandra's face, making her crumple to the ground and hold her nose.

"You bitch!" Cassandra screamed.

"Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?" The redhead finally released Damon and he crouched down to Cassandra, making sure she was alright. Her nose was bleeding pretty badly, but it had healed. He helped her to stand and she immediately stomped over to Sage.

"Let me tell you something, your long lost love has a suicide wish!" Cassandra leapt up, cornering Sage and the vampire just shook her head at her friend's words. "When Esther bound them together in a spell he's the one who volunteered to die."

"He wouldn't do that." Sage denied.

"He didn't want to live. Not for you. Not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn." Damon threatened and the redheaded vampire's demeanor changed as he spoke. Her once confident essence was now crushed with the news that her one true love wanted to die. Damon took Cassandra's hand, leading her back to the car and sped away, leaving a very broken Sage alone.

* * *

><p>"My nose." Cassandra grumbled as she held an ice pack on her face.<p>

"Your nose? My car!" Damon exclaimed and he was rewarded with a sharp smack in the back of his head. "Ah! I mean, your nose." He corrected himself and lifted the ice pack that was over Cassandra's nose. He carefully and gently prodded it; Cassandra flinched even though her broken nose had healed.

"God damn, that hurt." She groaned and motioned for Damon to pass her a blood bag. The hybrid angrily stabbed the full bag with a straw and began sucking down the contents. "She's lucky I didn't run her narrow ass over."

"And put another dent in my car? No, thanks honey." He mumbled and Cassandra gave him a deadly look, if looks could kill, Damon would be dead already.

"Bill me for the damage." Cassandra growled and took a couple long sips. Damon held out his hand for the blood bag and she shied away from him. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm not sharing. Go get your own." She grumbled and Damon pouted.

"Meanie." He grumbled and put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts." She muttered, leaning against him. "Fucking bitch broke my nose." Damon cradled her in his lap, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"You want some of my blood?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I might take you up on that offer later." She smirked and kissed his cheek. Her cell phone rang in her pocket and she rolled her eyes before whipping it out. "Hello? Oh, hey, Stefan. Uh huh, yeah we're home right now. Okay, good. We'll see you soon."

"Ric's asleep?" Damon asked as she hung up and tossed her phone on the coffee table tiredly.

"Yeah, Stefan's coming home now." She said simply, but she started to swing her feet excitedly off the edge of the couch.

"What's that look for?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You'll see." She sang as Stefan came through the front door. Cassandra then skipped over to the bar, pouring three drinks and Damon just watched her curiously. "In here, Stef!" She called while handing Damon his cup. Stefan came in and Cassandra gave him his drink, ushering him to sit down and both brothers just stared at her like she had five heads. She cleared her throat, "Gentlemen, I'd like to propose a toast."

"For what? We're practically running around like a bunch of headless chickens." Damon grumbled.

"Yeah, and Sage double crossed us, the tree is a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego." Stefan sighed heavily before taking a big swig of his drink.

"Alright, so, we're down on our luck. But that's never stopped us before." Cassandra reasoned. "Stefan has his control back. That's one good thing so far."

"Why are you in such a good mood? Sage nearly rearranged your face." Stefan spoke warily.

"Stefan, Damon, I'm a philanthropist." She stated sophisticatedly. "I make the world a better place." She smiled and the brothers still didn't know what she was getting at. "I'm the kind of girl, that when a friend is in need, I help." Cassandra moved to pull what looked like a wrapped package from behind the couch and propped it on the coffee table. It had a white ribbon around it with a bow in the center. "Whether it be restoring bridges, landmarks, and…" The hybrid ripped the plain, brown paper from the package and both Damon and Stefan's jaws dropped to the floor. "Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge." She smirked slyly while Stefan and Damon continued to stare at her in awe. She knew that if word got out about the bridge being a weapon that people would try to destroy it, so she tried to save just enough wood to salvage some stakes from. Things were beginning to turn around for the trio.

"They think all the wood burned." Stefan gaped as he took the sign in his hands, looking it over.

"I sold my rage. You should have seen me." Cassandra curtsied. "I'd like to thank the academy…" She waved and blew kisses dramatically and Damon was still in shock.

"You sneaky little…" Damon trailed off and Cassandra placed a finger over his lips.

"No interrupting my acceptance speech." She pouted.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I knew if Sage found out about the linking spell that she'd go nuts. So, I tried to take what I could and stash it away." She explained and tapped her nails against the sign. "I knew that Alaric had the sign, so I'm simply…borrowing it."

"Looks like the game's back on." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Let's go kill some Originals." Cassandra smirked.

* * *

><p>"I have to say, you fooled me." The couple sat on Damon's bed after Stefan left. He'd gone back to Alaric's place to watch over him the entire night. Damon and Cassandra would go there tomorrow morning to start making the stakes, without anyone knowing of course.<p>

"I didn't want to hide it from you, but I wanted to surprise you." She giggled as she played with the white ribbon that the sign was wrapped in. The silky smooth material glided between her fingers, it felt heavenly.

"You certainly did that." Damon chuckled and pulled at the ribbon, letting it fall from her grip and into his. He twisted it around his wrists before smirking widely.

"When you turn on that smirk, no one is safe." Cassandra purred lazily. She was a little tired and already dressed for bed in one of Damon's button down shirts.

"Gimme your wrists," He instructed and she raised an eyebrow at him but complied. Damon tore a piece of the ribbon before wrapping it around the smooth skin of her wrists. He kissed the insides, guiding her to lie back with her bound wrists above her head.

"Have you been reading my Fifty Shades of Grey by any chance?" She smirked playfully at him. Cassandra was an avid reader, so naturally when all of the gossip magazines started talking about it, she just had to pick it up. It was a guilty pleasure of hers; Damon must have seen it on her bedside table and wanted to take a peek.

"Maybe." Damon whispered huskily as he began to unbutton the shirt, one by one. All the while he kept his ice blue gaze locked onto her warm brown one.

"Well then, Mr. Grey…" Cassandra thrust her breasts forward, the sides of the shirt skimming off her skin to rest on the mattress. "Whatever will you do next?"

"I was just thinking," He mused.

"Hmm, do tell." She prodded as he ghosted his fingers over her belly.

"You were such a good girl today that you deserve a reward." The vampire then took the other half of the ribbon and tied it around her head, blinding her vision. Cassandra had damn good eyesight, but the makeshift blindfold was doing an excellent job of cutting off her sense of sight and heightening the other ones.

Cassandra squirmed, "Babe, I wanna look at you and touch you." She protested while trying to break the binds.

"Ah, ah, I wanna try something." He rubbed his hands over her stomach and she relaxed under his touch. Damon hovered over her, taking in how exposed and vulnerable she was for him. Her large breasts rose up and down with each calm breath that passed through her lungs. He propped her legs open and bent them at the knees so he could rest between them. The vampire took his index finger, dragging it from the top of her forehead down the tip of her nose, and rubbing back and forth over her parted lips. Her breath caressed the tip of his finger and she craned her mouth for his finger to slip in. She closed her lips around the digit and sucked daintily, her tongue wrapping around it. Damon reluctantly pulled his finger out of her mouth, she tried to keep it from leaving by latching her teeth into his skin, but he pulled back anyway. She whined out but was appeased when Damon ducked his face down to hers. He could see that she was straining her eyes against the blindfold, trying to see him, but it looked as if the two were looking longingly into each other's eyes. He cupped her cheeks, this thumbs rubbing over her skin and he could hear her sighing lightly. He kissed her, slowly and deeply, making sure she felt everything.

Cassandra's senses were completely set aflame as she felt Damon's lips moving against hers. She was practically blind, but her other senses made up for it. She could hear his heart beat and hers, thrumming in time. She could feel his warm skin and hard muscles flush against her body. She could taste the bourbon on his tongue as it snaked in to play with hers. His smell was distinctly Damon and she was willingly drowning in it. She was frustrated; she wanted to touch him so badly that it was making her insides ache. Cassandra let out a soft moan feeling Damon take her bottom lip between his teeth and suck. His fangs played over the plump skin, biting and nibbling, but not breaking the skin.

Damon pulled back, allowing her to breathe and process the feelings that were racking her body. He traced the line of her upper lip with his tongue, making her inhale sharply. She opened her mouth, allowing Damon to dart his tongue inside to flick against hers. She took little teasing nips at his tongue and lips, only making a couple since she couldn't see that he would pull back. She then felt his touch over her breasts, his fingertips making circles over the skin. It tickled and she giggled softly, making the corners of Damon's lips turn up.

He moved his kisses down to her bare breasts which were aching for some kind of attention. Damon gently pinched one nipple between his thumb and index finger, making Cassandra arch her back suddenly. The nipple hardened to a stiff point which Damon then covered with his mouth. He drew figure eights over the pebbled skin with his tongue before trapping it in between his teeth and yanking lightly. Cassandra whimpered, pulling at her bound wrists, eager to touch him. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, scratch at his scalp, and tug his locks roughly.

"Damon, let me touch you, please!" She begged.

"Soon, beautiful." He cooed as he moved away from one breast and to the other. "Soon." He repeated, giving her neglected breast a tender kiss before repeating his treatment. Both nipples were hardened into tight, aching peaks by the time Damon was finished and he was now ready to journey lower. Damon trailed feather-light kisses over her stomach, the skin shifting and shuddering as he got closer to his destination. He licked over her pubic bone and just above the hem of her panties, giving her a taste of what was in store for her.

The vampire slid her panties aside; her already dripping folds were ready to take him. He took one long lick at her from top to bottom and she squirmed. She then felt him blow puffs of cool air over her heat and then suckle her engorged clit. Cassandra wriggled beneath him as he continued this pattern. Lick, blow, and suckle. Lick, blow, and suckle. His fingers also came out to play as well, gently stroking the sides, not quite touching her, but giving her just enough to want more.

"Mmm, Damon." She moaned huskily and arched her hips to get more friction against his teasing tongue.

"You want more?" He smirked.

"Yes, please." She begged. "I've been such a good girl."

"That's right." Damon smiled and gently stroked her stomach with one hand while his other hand drew circles on her clit. Cassandra shuddered as her clit grew more and more sensitive with each swipe of his thumb. "Tell me what you feel," He whispered sensually, wanting to gauge exactly what was going on inside her body.

"Wet," She whimpered as Damon's thumb dipped down to her waiting hole. She was completely soaking and slippery from his torture.

"Keep going, gorgeous." He prodded, letting just the tip dip inside her. Cassandra's walls immediately clenched, hoping to pull more of him inside, but Damon stood his ground. He did, however wiggle his thumb when he wanted another emotion from her.

"Hot." Her voice caught in her throat as he began to thrust his digit inside her, however Damon didn't keep his thumb there long; he removed it and returned to stroking her clit. Cassandra made a sound of protest, angry that he was teasing her. "Needy." She breathed roughly and Damon chuckled.

"Hmm, needy." Damon mused, flicking her clit. "I think we can fix that." He increased the speed of his rubbing till Cassandra was painfully sensitive. She was just teetering on the edge of her orgasm, almost there, but Damon pulled back. He quickly plunged two fingers inside her waiting center and she keened out loud, finally being filled.

"Oh God! More, Damon!" She screamed, moving her hips in time with his probing fingers. He was deep inside her, his fingertips stroking her upper wall. Cassandra shuddered as he rubbed her G-spot with skill and expertise. He was just too, too good and he was all hers. She suddenly felt Damon shift his body higher up on hers and she heard the sound of a drawer opening near her head. Cassandra's head snapped to the sound, but she forgot that her vision was hindered by the makeshift blindfold. Damon's body settled back on top of hers and she then heard a buzzing noise. She smirked like a cat that ate the canary and she figured that Damon was doing the same. He'd found her vibrator. She'd use it from time to time whenever Damon was out hunting just to ease the ache of her lover being gone. It didn't mean that she was ever unsatisfied by Damon, but it increased her stimulation and sexual pleasure whenever she used it since she would imagine that the buzzing contraption was Damon's cock buried inside her.

"Naughty girl," He smirked. "Using this to fantasize about me?"

"Of course, but it doesn't even compare to the real thing." She giggled, arching her hips.

"Good answer." Damon praised and lowered the vibrator to her clit. Cassandra jumped in her spot, her back bowing of the mattress. The vampire continued to stroke her G-spot while keeping constant pressure of the vibrator on her clit. If Cassandra wasn't at the edge before, she was now. Her entire body was shaking as the intense sensations flooded her. Once Damon established his pattern, he charged full speed ahead. Cassandra's body was buzzing with pleasure, her clit was nearly numb, but she was able to feel his tugs at her G-spot. She squirmed and wiggled even more now, but this time it was involuntary. Her nerves were short-circuiting and she no longer had control of her limbs.

"Fuck!" She cursed and bit down on her bottom lip, which was really the only kind of motor skill she had control over.

"Let me hear you, baby. Scream just for me." His words made her completely explode like a time bomb. Her walls clenched tightly around his fingers and her hips bucked wildly off the bed. The combination of the clitoral stimulation and G-spot stimulation resulted in a blended orgasm that rocked her to the core. A long, shrill scream left her lips, drowning out the sound of the vibrator which was still being applied to her clit. Damon watched her body flop like a fish on the bed and his cock strained even harder against his jeans. Her juices ran down her thighs, wetting him and the mattress. Her body continued to spasm for what seemed like forever since her orgasm just kept running through her, it was like it had nowhere to go so it ran up and down her spine like an electrical current. When she finally fell limp against the bedding, Damon removed his fingers and the vibrator, turning it off and placing it down on the bed. Cassandra was weak, spent and completely sated as she panted, trying to regulate her breathing. She was brought back down to earth when she felt Damon's hands grip both sides of her head and felt his fingers working at the tie at the back of her head. The ribbon gave way and Cassandra's closed eyes now opened. She had to put in an effort to keep her eyelids open and Damon could see that her pupils were fully dilated and glassy. Cassandra let a dreamy sigh pass her lips before giggling like a school girl. She was basking in her post orgasm high and was thoroughly enjoying the feel of his fingertips brushing over her stomach.

"Mmm, thank you." She murmured softly.

"You're very welcome." Damon leaned down to kiss her lips when he was suddenly tackled to the floor. He peered up at a naked Cassandra who was straddling his hips with a smirk plastered on her lips. She looked bright-eyed and ready for round two. She held up the piece of ribbon that was around her wrists, letting it swing on her index finger since it was still tied. Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled once more.

"Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty, naughty Cassandra ;) Be good and drop a review, pretty please! Follow my tumblr and let me know what you'd like to see next.<strong>

****Almost 400 reviews! Help me get there by clicking the little button at the end of the chapter :)****


	36. The Murder of One

**AN: Due to fanfiction's policy, I will be re-editing my stories accordingly for them to stay on this site. I am planning on posting the lemons on tumblr, or on my Archive of Our Own account. My username is the same as on here.**

**AN2: Please take the poll on my profile :)**

**AN3: Thanks so much to everyone for all of the amazing reviews, messages, alerts and favorites.**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra hummed as she busied herself in the kitchen of the Salvatore mansion. She threw open the door to the fridge, looking around for some ingredients. This morning, they'd head over to Ric's apartment to break down the Wickery Bridge sign to make it into stakes. She figured that she would make lunch for Ric since he'd been on house arrest. It was that motherly, nurturing side of her that would make an appearance every so often. She had to take care of her human friends no matter how old they were.<p>

She pulled out some white bread, lettuce, cold cults, mayonnaise and a bunch of other things before closing the door with her behind since her hands were full. She set everything on the counter and started to make her sandwich when she heard Damon making his way downstairs. She smirked to herself, pleased with her work from last night. Damon normally liked to sleep, but he was sleeping like a rock when she got out of bed this morning. She gave him a night he would never forget.

"You're up early." He remarked with a yawn as he shuffled into the kitchen. Cassandra handed him his freshly brewed coffee with a sweet kiss.

"Good morning." She smiled and went back to making Ric's lunch. "Did you sleep well?"

"More than well." Damon smirked. "What's going on here?" The vampire asked as he watched her pop two pieces of toast in the toaster.

"Making lunch for Ric." She replied.

"Oh, for our favorite psycho killer?" Damon chuckled and he unwrapped some cold cults, taking a slice of roast beef and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Yes, just because he's on house arrest doesn't mean he can't eat like a king." Cassandra smirked, hearing the toaster pop. She took the bread out and slathered some mayo on it. She piled the sandwhich high and she placed the top piece of bread on it before wrapping it up.

"Ooh, this looks yummy." Damon reached for the tasty snack when Cassandra smacked his hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah." She tisked.

"I was talking about the cook." He smirked and pulled her close.

"Well, in that case. Kiss the cook." Cassandra wound her arms around his shoulders.

"My pleasure." He scooped her up and placed her on the counter, being mindful of the food. She crossed her ankles around his waist and combed her fingers through his dark hair. He kissed down her neck, licking around her collarbone. "Where did you learn that little trick with your tongue?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mr. Grey taught me." She giggled as he bit the junction where her shoulder and neck met. "Maybe he can teach you a few tricks."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Damon purred. His cell phone buzzed obnoxiously in his pocket and he groaned, fishing it from his jeans and answering it. "A little busy right now, Stefan."

_"Will you two stop screwing each other on every surface of the boarding house and get over here? We need the sign in order to get started."_ Stefan barked and the couple bellyached.

"Stefan…" Damon pouted and Cassandra chuckled, putting a finger over his lips.

"We're on our way, Stefan. I was just fixing Alaric some lunch." Cassandra defended and hung up Damon's phone. The blue eyed vampire looked questioningly at her, but she pulled him closer, her lips taking little nips at his earlobe.

"But I thought we were…" He trailed off, but his protests were muffled as Cassandra pressed her lips firmly on his.

"Alaric gets to have his lunch, so I wanna have mine." She smirked before moving her lips to press little kisses on his neck. Her tongue traced little designs over Damon's skin and his eyes rolled into the back of his sockets. Her sharp fangs ran down the column of his neck and settled on his pulse point. She suckled the spot, hearing Damon purr softly.

"What about breakfast?" He asked dreamily. Cassandra was the only woman who could make him a complete pile of goo.

"Then we better get started. We have a lot of catching up to do." She cooed and let her eyes darken and her fangs break through her gums. She seductively ran her tongue over the sharp points, winking at Damon before pulling him close and swiftly burying her fangs in his neck.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey, Elena!" Cassandra greeted as she opened up the door to Ric's apartment.<p>

"Hey, how's Alaric?" The doppelganger asked worriedly.

"He's indecent, but fine." She replied and Damon appeared behind Cassandra in the doorway. "Isn't Alaric fine, babe?"

"Oh yeah, he slept like a baby, woke up 'Alaric' and there are no headlines about dead council members." Damon quipped. "What did you bring me?" He snatched the brown paper bag from Elena, opened it up and took a big whiff. "Ooh, chocolate muffins. You know the way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach." Elena huffed, moving to take the bag back from him, but Cassandra took it and repeated the same movements as Damon.

"Ooh yummy. One for Alaric and we can split one, babe." She said and Elena handed her the coffee. "You're a goddess. Thanks, Elena."

"Just give it to him and tell him I miss him, okay?" Elena said and Cassandra nodded.

"With pleasure." Damon rolled his eyes and started shutting the door.

"Please?"

"Have a great day!"

"Damon–"

"Thanks for coming by!" The door promptly slammed in Elena's face and Damon chuckled as he heard her let out an exasperated sigh. The couple walked further into the apartment, "Walking down the stairs," Damon perked his ears up to catalog each one of Elena's movement before they all got working again. "Opening front door, and…"

"Hit it!" Cassandra smirked and Alaric started up the buzz saw. He cut through the 'Wickery Bridge' sign. Damon sat with a stake and pocket knife in his hands as he sharpened the point of the weapon. Cassandra decided to make herself useful, so she took up a piece of wood and a spare knife lying around. She recalled the night when she tried to stab Klaus with the white oak stake and it backfired, literally. Cassandra wrinkled her nose and started to whittle the stake.

Stefan was looking through a bunch of stakes that were finished, pressing on the points, testing their sharpness. He handed a duller looking one back to Damon, "This needs to have a sharper point." He spoke.

"Got it." Damon nodded, taking the stake and running the knife along the point.

"We finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not gonna miss because you can't whittle." The vampire barked.

"I said, 'got it.' Stop micromanaging." Damon grumbled.

"Seriously, Stefan. Get that stake out of your ass." Cassandra chimed in.

"Looks like you guys have got this under control. I'm gonna call the Sheriff." Alaric spoke as he put on his jacket. All three supernatural's looked at him with wide eyes. "I wanna turn myself in."

"No you don't." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed." The hunter explained heatedly.

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying." Damon quipped.

"Hey, listen, out of all people, you cannot psychoanalyze me." Alaric argued with the vampire. "I killed Caroline's father, I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed." Ric said and all of them could pick up the sadness that laced his voice when he brought up Meredith.

"Ric, Bonnie's herbs are working, so we know that you're in good hands." Cassandra spoke up.

"Exactly! You're not turning yourself in." Stefan grumbled. "We have Originals to kill."

"His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain." Damon nodded to Stefan.

"Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you're not turning yourself in." The younger Salvatore said finally. Damon handed his stake to Cassandra to whittle and he took Ric's ring from his pocket.

"Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on." Damon handed it to him, but Ric shied away from it.

"That ring is the reason I've killed people." Alaric said darkly.

"It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it." He said and the hunter hesitantly took the ring in his fingers before sliding it on. Damon went back to his seat and Cassandra handed him back his stake. "When did you learn how to whittle?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a fast learner." She shrugged simply, going back to her own stake.

* * *

><p>The trio walked briskly through the woods, the cool, crisp air surrounding them along with a conversation between Matt, Caroline, and Elena.<p>

"So, what are we doing here?" Matt asked as Damon, Stefan, and Cassandra walked into the clearing.

"We found some more white oak." Cassandra said with a smile.

"Long story, wait for the movie." Damon smirked.

"Hang on. White oak?" Elena looked between Damon and Cassandra and they nodded. "You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope." Stefan shrugged and produced a duffle bag from behind him. He tossed it on the ground and the three sets of eyes widened at the white oak stakes that were in the bag. "We all have a weapon."

"How did you get your hands on some white oak?" Matt asked.

"I borrowed some from Ric." Cassandra inclined.

"By borrowed, she means swiped it and didn't tell him." Damon smirked.

"Oh, please, you were singing my praises when I showed you." The hybrid winked. "So, let's get started."

"Scenario number one," Damon pulled Elena to have her stand separate from the group. "You get to play Klaus."

"Rebekah is our target, so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied." Stefan explained before looking over at Cassandra. "Cassandra."

"Oh, come on! Why do I have to be Klaus bait?" She grumbled.

"Because he's obsessed with you." Damon growled. He wasn't happy with the idea of having his fiancé bait Klaus, but it was something that had to be done. He fought Stefan tooth and nail on the issue, but the younger Salvatore wasn't backing down. "But for right now we need you to play Rebekah." He said and positioned her next to Matt.

"Ugh, I think I'd rather be Klaus bait." She scoffed and Damon winked at her.

"We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking." Damon spoke to the footballer.

"How?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Clearly," Cassandra huffed and the blue eyed vampire chuckled.

"Beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her, grab her arms like this," He moved behind Cassandra, grabbed both arms and pulled them back roughly.

"Ow!" Cassandra groaned and Stefan came up with a stake in hand, pretending to stake Rebekah.

"Gives me time for one shot." He said and Damon let go of Cassandra. She gave him a glare for manhandling her.

"Don't pout. I don't hear you complaining when I'm rough with you at home." He smirked and she nudged him.

"Alright, you two can be rough when you get home." Stefan rolled his eyes while Elena and Caroline giggled. "So, we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Damon looked straight at Elena and she shuffled her feet.

"Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom." She replied.

"Barbie?" Damon raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

"Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus." Caroline replied.

"Busboy?" Cassandra nudged Matt's shoulder.

"Do I have a choice?" He shrugged jokingly.

"Good boy." Cassandra winked.

"We have twelve stakes, twelve shots at killing one Original. We can do this." Stefan said.

"Yes sir," The hybrid saluted.

"Alright, let's try another scenario. Elena, grab a crossbow." Stefan handed her a bulky crossbow and she took it with hesitant hands. "Matt, you play Klaus."

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Klaus watched on as Finn and Sage embraced one another. So far, their plan was working to get Finn to hand over some of his blood for the unlinking spell.<p>

"What do you know, true love prevails." Rebekah scoffed.

"It occasionally does have its uses." Klaus shrugged as he texted back Kol. He was watching over Jeremy in Denver and requested that Klaus call him when he is needed. "I suppose it's easier than torturing him."

"I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?" She asked.

"Just your blood and your blessing." Klaus smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore and his little strumpet of a fiancé." She growled. "Ask Sage what they did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order."

"I don't understand why you bother with them." Klaus shook his head. "They're inseparable."

"Why? Just because I'm trying to do something that you want to do." Rebekah spoke hauntingly and Klaus looked back at her. "I know you love her, Nik and she loves you too. She's just too stupid to admit it."

"Enough with this, Rebekah." He growled.

"Fine, then get your witch and get out. I'll need the living room." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And where would you like me to go?" The hybrid raised an eyebrow.

"How about the old witch house?" Rebekah suggested and Klaus seemed to go for that idea. "That way Bonnie will be in her element." She added and her brother nodded.

"Fine. I just need your blood and his before I get our little witchy friend." He smirked.

After making their donations, Sage and Finn left, along with Klaus, leaving Rebekah home along in the mansion. She marched to the living room and started moving some furniture out of the way. She shoved the long leather couches against the wall, along with the armchairs and coffee table. The blonde Original needed all the space she could get for the kind of plan she was mapping out in that deranged mind of hers. The living room was mainly clear, a big open space in the center of the room. Rebekah surveyed her space and smirked evilly, she had thought about taking revenge on Damon, solely because he was a baby vampire who needed to be put in his place. However her neck twitched and she was reminded of that thorn in her side who gave it to her. Cassandra would be perfect to play with; Rebekah would have a grand old time breaking her down. The blonde would be able to kill two birds with one stone. She'd be getting back at Damon and at the same time, she could make Klaus seem like the hero if he was to come and rescue her from the clutches of his crooked sister. Rebekah knew that Cassandra loved her brother, it was plainly written all over her face. She'd get her to admit it somehow. The Original grabbed her coat and a knife from the kitchen, this could get messy.

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house, Damon hid his white oak stake amongst the firewood in the fireplace in his room. Cassandra handed him extra wooden logs to mask the stake while Alaric just sat there brooding.<p>

"I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?" The hunter grumbled and the couple rolled their eyes.

"Why? Where'd you put yours, Mr. Vampire Hunter?" Cassandra asked with a smirk.

"Where did you put yours?" He raised an eyebrow.

The trio suddenly heard a loud crash come from the first floor. They looked between each other, no one else was home. Elena, Matt, Stefan and Caroline were all in town.

"What the hell was that?" Alaric asked warily and the couple listened for any other sounds. Cassandra heard a vase breaking downstairs and she immediately darted down the stairs. Her brown eyes flicked from one end of the room to the other. She saw the broken shards of glass littering the floor, but there was no evidence of who did it. Cassandra stepped carefully and quietly down the stairs till she was on the landing when a loud thud made her whip around. She saw a groaning Ric on the next landing of stairs up from her.

"Ric!" She ran over to him to see that he was fighting consciousness with a gaping gash on his forehead. She then ran up the stairs back to the bedroom to see Damon crumpled on the floor. Cassandra kneeled down, smacking his cheeks and let out a breath of relief to see that his neck was snapped and that he was alright. She heard the creaking of the floorboards behind her and knew that the intruder was closing in on her.

"Hello, Cassandra." Rebekah purred and the hybrid turned to lunge at her, but the Original quickly struck her with a sharp knife in the stomach. Cassandra cried out in pain feeling Rebekah twist and jab the knife further into her body. Rebekah then roughly snapped Cassandra's neck and she fell to the floor in a heap. The Original took her weapon back from Cassandra's stomach before gripping her and tossing her over her shoulder. Rebekah smirked sinisterly as she surveyed her work and sauntered out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>"Listen to me, Elena; do not do anything, okay?" Stefan demanded over the phone as he walked through the front door of the boarding house. He had gotten a call from her saying that Sage and Finn were in the town square. "Sage is very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her."<p>

"_Then get Damon and Cassandra and get down here_." She hushed as quietly as she could. "_I texted the both of them but they don't answer_." Stefan walked through the boarding house but stopped when he saw some things that were out of place. A couple of vases were smashed to bits and some paintings that normally hung on the walls were completely destroyed. He jogged up the steps only to be met with Alaric who was waking up from his temporary coma.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked warily.

"Rebekah happened." Ric groaned.

"_Stefan, what's wrong?_" Elena's voice blared through the speaker as Stefan went up to Damon's room. He saw him just sitting up, massaging a kink in his neck.

"Ouch," He jerked his head to the right and the bones cracked back into their place.

"You alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I…where's Cassandra?" Damon looked around his room.

"Rebekah has her." Stefan spoke and Damon's stomach lurched.

* * *

><p>Rebekah clamped a bear trap on Cassandra's wrist and she groaned out as the metal sliced into her skin. She had a rude awakening when she found out that Rebekah had hung her from her wrists with some thick chains that were attached to the ceiling.<p>

"I found them in the shed." Rebekah said referring to the traps. "What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?" She pouted as she moved to a cabinet to grab a knife from a countertop.

"We were actually trying to hunt a blonde bimbo." Cassandra snapped, pulling at the chains.

"Damon pretended to be interested in me and you snapped my neck so you and your trampy friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you." Rebekah circled the hybrid. She was truly pleased with herself, but the fun was just getting started. "So, I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system." She finished and danced the tip of the knife over Cassandra's collarbone. The hybrid tensed visibly before feeling Rebekah dig the knife and drag it across the top of her breast. Cassandra hissed through her teeth as the blood dripped down her skin, staining her shirt.

"This is Calvin Klein, you bitch." She growled.

"Aww, don't worry. I'm sure Damon will buy you a new one." Rebekah smirked.

"You wanna compel me to be your little plaything? A little desperate, don't you think?" Cassandra quipped.

"Don't flatter yourself. Actually, I'd rather compel you to stake Damon." She purred and the hybrid snarled low in her throat. "But, since hybrids heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries." The Original made another gash at her neck, slicing her carotid artery. Cassandra bit her lip, trying desperately not to show that she was in pain, she wouldn't dare give Rebekah that kind of satisfaction.

"Does your brother know that you've taken it upon yourself to string me up and threaten to kill the blood source for him to make a hybrid bloodline?" Cassandra groaned and Rebekah stopped her torture. "If you kill Elena, he'll never forgive you."

"I think he'd be more upset if I was to kill you." Rebekah smirked. "Nik has quite the temper, but you already knew that." She lifted the knife to start once again, but the ringing of Cassandra's cell phone stopped her. Rebekah pouted before reaching into Cassandra's jean pocket and fishing it out. "Hmm, it's your knight in shining armor." She sang as she dangled the phone in front of Cassandra's face. The hybrid growled and Rebekah answered the call. "Hello lover."

"_Where is she?_" Damon sneered.

"I haven't the slightest idea who you're talking about."

"_Don't play dumb with me, Rebekah!_" The vampire growled.

* * *

><p>Damon angrily paced back and forth in his room with the phone attached to his ear. He was fuming that Rebekah had broken into the house and kidnapped Cassandra.<p>

"I will rip you limb from limb." He threatened heatedly.

"_We're just having some fun, Damon. Some girl time_." Rebekah giggled. "_Isn't that right, Cassie?_" Damon felt his blood boil at the use of Cassandra's nickname rolling so easily off Rebekah's tongue.

"Let her go. If you have to settle something, then settle it with me." Damon growled, but his heart dropped into his stomach when he heard Cassandra's pained gasp in the background.

"_C'mon sweetheart, smile, or else I'll carve one on your face_." The Original crooned and Damon clenched his fist at his sides.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" He snarled.

"_Revenge, Damon. It's as simple as that_." She sang.

"I'm coming for her, and when I do–" Damon's threats were halted at the sound of a shrill scream through the earpiece. "Cass! Cassandra!" He yelled into the phone. No answer was given except for little whimpers.

"_If you come here, I'll rip her heart from her chest_." Rebekah hissed. "_It's best you stay where you are. For her sake._" She hung up the phone and Damon heard the line go dead. He curled his hand around his phone, the little talking box nearly crumbled in his crushing in his grip. He'd have Rebekah's head mounted on his wall; he'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra heard a loud drumming enter her hyper sensitive ears and lifted her hooded gaze to try and find the source. Things were blurred, she was seeing doubles of things around the manor and the tiniest sounds were distorted. She had lost so much blood and her body just wasn't healing. Rebekah really did a number on her. Long gashes adorned her torso; her shirt was cut and stained with blood, and thought her wrists were nearly severed from the traps that were holding them. At one point, she couldn't scream anymore, it hurt too much. Her body ached, the vervain made her skin burn and she was just about bled out. She thought of Damon, he sounded so hurt, hopefully he'd come to save her. Cassandra caught sight of a shadow walking towards her; she couldn't bring herself to focus on whom or what was in the room with her. She let her head hang limply; her entire body was sore and exhausted from the Original's torture. Warm hands gently cupped her cheeks, lifting her head and she could make out a set of blue eyes in front of her.<em>

_"Damon…" Her voice was horse and cracked as her vocal chords tried to make sounds. "Get out of here before Rebekah finds you."_

_"I'd like to see her try to do something." A confident English accent hit her ears and she forced her eyes to focus on Klaus who was trying to get her down from the contraption. One hand held her around her waist, while the other reached up to release her bloodied hand from the trap. The blood made her hand slippery and as soon as the smallest space was created for her hand to slip out, it did. Cassandra's knees buckled but she wasn't mindful of the other trap securing her other hand. The metal cut the skin, more blood poured out of the wound and she let out a cry of despair. Klaus held her body from falling any lower in an effort to stop the pulling on her injured hand. "Shh, it's alright, love." He cooed softly and she whimpered, fresh tears running down her cheeks. Klaus quickly freed her other hand and cradled her limp body to him. She was cut from the inside out; deep, long, jagged gashes decorated her body. One looked worse than the next. Klaus growled in anger that his sister could have been so careless. He took one of Cassandra's arms and slung it around his shoulders while the other circled her waist before hoisting her up. She was weak and wobbling on her feet, but Klaus still held her up._

_"I can walk on my own." Cassandra proclaimed weakly as she was lead through the twisting and turning hallways of the mansion._

_"No, you can't." Klaus shook his head at her stubbornness and tried to get her to move faster, but she was barely coherent._

_"I'm…I'm fine." She mumbled._

_"Now's not the time to be stubborn." He chided. "We need to get you some blood."_

_"Mmhmm," She moaned. "Just do me a favor..." She trailed off._

_"Yes?"_

_"Catch me." By the time the last syllable left her lips, Cassandra's knees had already buckled. Klaus quickly caught her, placing a hand underneath her head to stop it from hitting the floor. He lowered them to their knees and propped her up as best as he could._

_"You need to drink, sweetheart." He pleaded with her but she shook her head._

_"No, I won't be able to stop..." She breathed, trying to ignore the sound of his blood rushing through his veins._

_"That doesn't matter. I want to heal you." He urged and pressed his wrist up to her mouth again but she turned her head away._

_"Why? Why heal me?" Cassandra murmured._

_"Because I love you."_

_It was as simple as that. He loved her with every fiber in his being._

_Cassandra stared back at him, her eyes were wide with trepidation. Her eyes darted from his sky blue eyes, down to his lips and continued to do so. Klaus pulled his sleeve up on his arm, exposing his wrist and bit into it. The sweet smell of his blood invaded her sense, and she was drawn closer to him. Her eyes darkened and her fangs elongated thinking of how delicious he would taste._

_"No…I can't…" She whispered, turning her head._

_"Drink, love. Please, I need you to drink." Klaus begged and cupped her cheek, pressing his wrist against her lips. Cassandra sighed as soon as the thick, warm liquid touched her lips and she opened her mouth slightly. Klaus felt her sharp fangs slide over his skin and Cassandra looked back into his blue eyes before letting the veins spread beneath the skin of her eyes. She opened her mouth against his wrist and bit down. He moaned softly at the eroticism of being bitten by another hybrid, especially her, and he felt her take slow, deep pulls from his veins. She felt her strength slowly returning and she soon unlatched her fangs from his wrist._

_They both stared deeply into each other's eyes; the feelings between them were just too much to hold back. He wanted her to know that she would be the only one for him. She knew that she felt something for him, now it was apparent as she leaned in closer. Her forehead rested against his, her body was too weak to pull away from him. Their lips were mere inches away from one another, their breaths playing over their cheeks. Cassandra was drawn in even closer, her eyes fluttered closed and she felt Klaus's lips brush hers just as darkness engulfed them._

Cassandra groaned out, her body waking up from the dream that plagued her thoughts. She opened her eyes slowly and let a pained moan pass her lips. She was still hanging from the bear traps in the Mikaelson mansion. The cuts and gaping holes in her skin were still present; however her body took on numbness as a defense mechanism to eliminate the pain.

"It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?" Rebekah's perky voice made her head throb more than it already was.

The hanging hybrid growled, "Stay out of my head!"

"Just returning the favor." Rebekah shrugged. "You know, it's very easy to get into your head. Once you let your guard down, it's as easy as one, two, three."

"Kinda like how easy it was to get into your head." Cassandra smirked and the Original frowned.

"Did you like your little dream?" She taunted. "I'll bet Nik would have loved it."

"Shut it, you blonde bitch!" Cassandra grumbled.

"Oh, stop trying to play innocent. I know you love my brother."

"No, I don't!" She snarled. "He took everything from me!"

"But you still find a place in your heart that sees the good in him." Rebekah argued and gripped Cassandra's throat tightly. The hybrid gasped for breath as Rebekah squeezed tighter.

"What are you gonna do? Compel me to love him?" Cassandra choked and Rebekah hummed amusedly, seeming to consider the idea.

"I don't have to compel you to feel for him if you already do." She sneered and the hybrid nearly felt the wind get knocked out of her when Rebekah suddenly stabbed the knife into her side, twisting it and jabbing it in all sorts of strange angles. "The faster you admit it, the better it will be for you to break it off with Damon." She giggled.

"Never!" The hybrid hissed.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." Rebekah shrugged before removing the knife and plunging it into a piece of unharmed skin, as if there were any left.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, we have to get Cassandra back!" Damon growled at his younger brother.<p>

"_What are we supposed to do?_" Stefan argued as quietly as possible. He was waiting at a table in the Grill for Matt to come back with Sage and Finn's tequila-vervain shots.

"I'm not gonna let Rebekah torture my fiancé! If it was Elena, you'd be in there saving her ass!" The elder Salvatore ran a nervous hand through his hair. He had been pacing like a caged animal ever since Rebekah hung up on him.

"_Damon, as soon as Finn is gone, we'll get Cassandra back_." Stefan grumbled just as Matt placed the two shots down on the table.

"Oh, yeah? And what are we going in there with, brute force?" Damon quipped. "Rebekah will want something in return for releasing Cassandra."

"_Gotta go, Damon. I'll be home soon_." Stefan promptly hung up the phone on his brother. Damon threw his phone across the room and growled viciously. He wasn't going to wait any longer, he had waited long enough. The vampire picked up his coat and marched for the front door, but a presence caught the corner of his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. His ice cold gaze landed on none other than Esther, the Original witch.

"Hello, Damon." She greeted calmly.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered.

"Just paying a little visit." The Original witch smirked.

"You know, Klaus killed you once. I could always do it again." Damon wiggled his eyebrows but a searing pain in his head nearly made him double over. He held his head, fisting his hair and Esther still continued her torture.

"Damon, I've been around for over a thousand years. It's best not to test what I am capable of doing." She said darkly and finally stopped Damon's pain.

"Alright, you've made your point." He gritted, straightening himself up. "It's bad enough you broke into my house, the least you could do is tell me why you're here."

"I've come to give you a bit of incentive." She replied simply.

"Oh, yeah?" The vampire prodded.

"I hear that Rebekah has your fiancé." Esther spoke firmly and Damon tensed. "I know you want to get her back."

"More than anything." Damon pressed.

"Are you sure she wants to come back?" The witch suggested and Damon shook his head.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Cassandra has feelings for my son. You know this, Damon. Don't act like it surprises you." She said with a little chuckle and Damon lunged for her, but he was quickly paralyzed by another one of her spells. "That's the thing with you, Damon." She tisked and with a flick of the wrist, the vampire was up against the wall, pinned there. "You let your emotions get to you and you just act."

"Well, when you make accusations about my fiancé!" Damon kicked and wriggled, but he still remained stuck to the wall.

"I don't have to make accusations when I know what I see." Esther spoke calmly. "The spell cast on the two of them brought their feelings to the surface."

"What spell?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I cast a spell on them to help them see their feelings for one another. That's why she kissed Klaus the night of the ball." She answered and Damon felt like jumping for joy. It was a spell! Her kiss wasn't real! That's why she couldn't explain it!

"I knew she wouldn't kiss your dog of a son!" He smirked.

"Well, not at first. She needed a little push, but now her feelings are starting to evolve. Hasn't she told you about the dreams?" Esther inquired.

"The dreams?" Damon then remembered what Sage had said last night. He meant to ask Cassandra about the dreams, but he just felt his anger kick up even more at the suspicion that Esther was causing these spells. "You crazy witch bitch!" He growled.

"You can't be angry with her if she chooses Niklaus over you."

"What?" He hushed.

"I'd rather show you, Damon." Esther said and placed her hands on Damon's head.

_The vampire opened his eyes and surveyed a dark bedroom with the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He spied a womanly figure lying in bed, Cassandra. She was sleeping soundly, the bed sheets were tangled sloppily around her nude form and her curls were sprawled out on the pillow. Damon loved to watch her sleep; she always looked so peaceful and serene with not a care in the world. He reached out to touch her, but someone else's hand brushed some of the hair off her neck. Damon's eyes widened in horror seeing Klaus pulling Cassandra back to rest against his chest. The female hybrid moaned in her sleep and Klaus pressed a little kiss to her neck as she opened her eyes._

_"Good morning." She mumbled, still sleepy._

_"It is." He agreed and turned her to face him. She caressed his cheeks, her fingertips stroking his skin and Damon felt the urge to vomit._

_"No," Damon whimpered and tried to touch Cassandra again, but it was like he was a ghost in their world. "You don't love him! You love me!"_

_"She loves the both of you." Esther spoke and the vampire turned to face her. "She cares about Niklaus, more than you imagine. He came into her life at a time when she needed someone. She lost her family, her humanity, and her freedom all in one fell swoop. She needed someone to lean on and you weren't there, but he was." Damon's heart broke at Esther's words along with the image of Cassandra smiling in Klaus's arms. The way he held her close and kissed her softly…No! That was supposed to be Damon holding her!_

_"Don't touch her!" Damon snarled at him, but Klaus ran his thumb over her jaw before kissing her lips._

_"They can't hear you Damon." Esther sighed and stood beside him. "This is just a glimpse of the future if Klaus should win this war. Cassandra will choose Klaus and she will leave Mystic Falls with him. She will remember nothing of her time here; she will forget everyone and leave them all behind."_

_"You're lying!" The vampire hissed and Esther shook her head._

_"Even you will disappear from her memories. She'll be happy with Klaus and they will live out their lives together."_

_"She doesn't love him." He growled_

_"It looks to me like she does." Esther smirked and Damon's eyes were once again brought back to the scantily clad couple in the bed. Klaus was kissing and nipping at her neck now and Cassandra leaned her head back, sighing softly at the feel of his fangs skimming across her skin. Damon felt his heart skip a beat when Cassandra's eyes met his, but she was looking right through him. She let out a pleasured moan as Klaus chomped down into her neck and Damon fought the urge to scream._

The vampire jolted from the wall, crumpling to the floor in a heap. His head was spinning from the visions his brain was just bombarded with and he was still trying to process them. He looked up and Esther was gone, it was like she wasn't even in the house in the first place. His mind was racing wildly as he got to his feet. No, Cassandra didn't love Klaus, she couldn't love Klaus! Damon's phone rang from a corner of the room and he answered the call without even looking at who was calling.

"_What happened to you? I've been calling you for the past five minutes?_" Stefan barked.

"Uh, sorry, I was…caught up." Damon replied hesitantly.

"_Get the stakes and pack them up. We're making a trade_."

* * *

><p>Klaus returned home after sending Bonnie on her way. He was walking on sunshine. The young witch had performed the spell to unlink his siblings; all was right in the world once again. He stepped through the house, but the smell of blood entered his nostrils. He followed his nose warily and he was led to the living room where he saw a very bloody and unconscious Cassandra, hanging from the ceiling. He stalked over to her and pulled at the chains, trying to free her and she groaned.<p>

"What happened to you?" He asked, assessing her condition.

"Your psychotic sister. That's what happened." She rasped. "Ow…I think…I think some of my organs fell out. Wi…will you check the tarp on the floor for me?"

"She's got quite the temper, my sister." Klaus smirked.

"Just get me down from here!" She grumbled. "I think my entire body has lost circulation."

"Even in your worst state, you're a demanding little thing." Klaus mused to himself as he reached up to the trap that was holding her right hand. She growled at the pain and Klaus slipped an arm around her waist, just like in her dream. He worked at the trap and he was as gentle as ever. His hands started to loosen the trap and her hand slipped out. She fell against him and he held her up as to not cause strain on her other hand. Cassandra breathed roughly at the soreness in her hand, but the way Klaus held her…it felt so familiar and warm.

"I knew you'd come for me." She whispered softly and Klaus raised a hand to cup her cheek. His thumb ran just underneath her bottom lip and she sighed. He opened his mouth to reply, but a stab in his back turned it into a strangled cry.

"Sorry to ruin a nice moment." Rebekah smirked, digging the knife into her brother's back. Klaus turned on her, snarling wildly as he pulled the blade from his back. In the shuffle, he let Cassandra drop from his grip but Rebekah quickly snapped the trap back on the hybrid's hand again. Cassandra let out a howl, her fresh wounds being dug into again and Klaus felt his heart sink at her cries. "Nik, she's my plaything, not yours." She pouted, but it quickly twisted into a sly smile. "Although, she looked pretty comfortable in your arms."

"Klaus! We're here!" Stefan's voice echoed off the walls and the two brothers sauntered into the living room. Both of their faces dropped seeing Cassandra in such a condition. Damon's blood boiled, but he kept his cool.

"Oh good, the heroes. What do you want?" Klaus smirked and Damon dropped the duffle bag filled with stakes at the hybrids feet.

"We're here to make a deal." Stefan challenged.

"Stefan…no, don't." Cassandra fought her drooping eyelids.

"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." Damon chimed in and Klaus cast a glaring look at Rebekah.

"It's not possible." The blonde shook her head in disbelief.

"Actually it's not." Stefan smirked. "Finn is dead."

"You killed my brother?" She growled.

"Cassandra in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Damon spoke. He and his brother came up with a plan to only give Klaus eight stakes, but keep three hidden back at the house. That way, they could still have a shot at killing the Originals. "And I'm not negotiating." He growled and Klaus smirked at him.

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" The hybrid asked the brothers.

"Because there aren't." Damon snapped. Klaus looked over to Cassandra who was fighting to keep herself awake and he knew he could use her for something.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus stepped cautiously over the puddles of her blood on the tarp to gently cup her cheek. Cassandra used every effort in her body to pull away from him, but she was just too weak. She knew that Damon and Stefan were lying about the number of stakes; Klaus compelling her would just prove this point.

"C'mon, sweetheart." He cooed.

"No…" She whimpered. If Klaus compelled her about the stakes then she would be blowing their cover.

"Oh, yes. Don't be shy." Klaus snickered, angling her head to look at him. His eyes immediately started to dilate and Cassandra was done for. "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?" His compulsion was too strong; the vervain had bled out of her body hours ago. Cassandra hung her head, trying to fight the compulsion but it was impossible.

"Eleven." She breathed.

"Eleven. So, not eight then." Klaus growled.

"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah tisked.

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan promised.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll compel our little friend here to chew out her own tongue." Klaus smirked and Damon rushed at him, gripping him by his collar.

"I will stake you myself if you touch her." His voice was low and threatening.

"I really think you should be thanking me, Damon. For not taking what I want, when I want it." Klaus laughed and tossed Damon to Rebekah who held him back in her crushing grip. Stefan took a stake from his jacket and aimed it at Klaus's chest, but the hybrid was much too fast for the young vampire. "Step down, or all three of you die." Klaus warned and Stefan hesitantly dropped the stake. "There, now you only have to get me the other two." He smirked and stalked back to Cassandra.

"Please…it hurts." She whimpered and Klaus shushed her softly.

"I know. I'll help you, love." He cooed and released both traps from her wrists. Her body was limp against his and Klaus held her tightly to him, using his body as an anchor to keep her standing. Damon went blind with rage at the way Klaus was touching her. That rabid dog had no right to touch her in the way he was touching her. The blue eyed vampire broke free of Rebekah's grip and shoved Klaus away from Cassandra. She hit the ground with a loud bang; she purposely tucked her hands underneath her since she knew they couldn't catch her fall.

"Don't touch her!" Damon snarled while glaring at the hybrid. Klaus gave Damon an incredulous look. How dare he not take care of his broken lover? Damon's anger subsided when Cassandra's little sniffles and whimpers reached his ears. His eyes darted between Cassandra and Klaus; he was so red with rage that he just went for Klaus. Even Rebekah and Stefan were tense watching everything unfold. The vampire immediately scooped up Cassandra in his arms, cradling her to him and stroking her hair, trying to quiet her cries. She carefully looped her arms around his neck, resting her bloody, useless hands against Damon's shoulders. Her watery stare met Klaus's and she hugged Damon tightly.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Klaus and he gave her a simple nod. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal, picking up the duffle bag and shoving past Stefan. Klaus followed her, stopping right in front of the young vampire, clearly sizing him up.

"Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear." He sneered and left Damon, Stefan, and Cassandra to soak in his threat.

If they knew one thing about Klaus, he never made empty threats.

* * *

><p>Ten blood bags later, Cassandra was rummaging through Damon's room, looking for her stake. She couldn't believe that now she had to give up her stake after having a plan to get rid of the Originals. Her body had healed, but she was still sore and achy. She had taken a shower to get the blood off her skin and out of her hair; however her mind was anything but cleared.<p>

"Hey," Damon greeted as he walked into the room with his and Cassandra's stakes. "I found yours."

"Thanks." She smiled. She hadn't told anyone where her stake was, but now each of them had to give up their own. "It was either in the kitchen or the bedroom. I knew that it was in a room I'm good in." She chuckled and Damon smirked at her. "You haven't said much since we've been home."

"I'll be a ball of sunshine once we get all three stakes back." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You scared me tonight. You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own, you know that, right?" She spoke softly.

"More like you scared me." Damon twirled the stake in his hands. The two were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. They had things that they wanted to say to one another, but neither one could find it within themselves to start first.

"Damon, what happened to you tonight?" She finally asked.

"I didn't want him touching you." Damon suddenly snapped and Cassandra shied back from his temper.

"He was just trying to help." Cassandra defended. "He had nothing to do with what Rebekah did to me."

"Don't you dare try to defend him!" He growled possessively.

"What is the matter with you?" She had never seen him this angry.

"Why haven't you told me about those dreams? The ones with you and him." He sneered and Cassandra tensed visibly.

"Damon, they're not important." She mumbled.

"If they're not important, then share them." He said snidely.

"It's nothing." Cassandra shook her head.

"Tell me!" He snapped.

"I'm having sex with him!" She blurted and Damon's brain ran out of any sort of reply. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" He didn't have an answer for her. He just let it sink in. "They mean nothing Damon, that's why I never said anything."

"Were you ashamed that you loved him?" He asked and Cassandra nearly exploded.

"What? Damon, I don't love him!" She denied.

"Cassandra, just admit it. Admit it to me. You owe me that much." Cassandra's mind was reeling. What had come over Damon that he was asking her to admit her love for Klaus? "I just need to hear you say it."

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra hushed.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're in love with Klaus." He spoke and Cassandra ran her hands through her hair. "I can see it, Cassandra. The way you look at him, the way you are with him. I've seen it."

"It's not true, Damon. I love you. I've never stopped loving you." She said and Damon rose to meet her. He cupped her cheeks, seeing that his emotional outburst was shaking her.

"I know that. I know." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him." He spoke and Cassandra now found herself at a crossroad. On the one hand, she loved Damon with all her heart and would do anything for him. On the other hand, there was Klaus. He was tender with her, and they had a passionate love for each other that had been pushed aside. She took a breath, a huge lump formed in her throat and she was actually struggling with what she was going to say.

"I…I don't know what I feel for him." She whispered softly, each word practically ripped them both to shreds. It hurt. It pained them to hear it, but now it was out in the open and it had to be dealt with. It was the most honest answer that she could give him, but it also pushed them even further apart.

Damon nodded; his eyes were wet with tears and stained with sadness. He didn't know what to say to her remark. Deep down, he always felt that there was a little shred of her that cared for Klaus but that little shred was now staring him in the face. He dropped his hands from her face and Cassandra immediately missed his touch.

"I'm sorry, Damon…I'm so sorry." She whimpered as she fell to her knees and let her tears fall down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook with each breath she took and a little sob escaped her lips but it fell on deaf ears since Damon had left the room in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Lay it on me! Hope you all enjoyed this and please leave a review :)<strong>


	37. Heart of Darkness

**Wow, nearly 11,000 words...damn! I poured my heart and soul into this chapter and I certainly hope that I do it justice. If this chapter can catapult me to over 400 reviews I think I might go into cardiac arrest. Thank you to every single person who has read, reviewed, favorited and alerted any or all of my stories. You are my inspiration for making this story possible and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you.**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

**Please read and review xoxo**

* * *

><p>"Damon! Damon, hello!" Elena called as the door to the boarding house slammed behind her. She marched into the living room to Damon passed out on the couch, a bottle of scotch clutched tightly in his fist. Elena sighed deeply; Cassandra had told her about their latest fight. The doppelganger wanted to stake Klaus for driving a wedge between Cassandra and Damon. Elena took Damon by his shirt, shaking him from his scotch induced coma. "Get up, Damon!" She shouted and the vampire's eyes cracked open.<p>

"Huh?" He groaned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Get up!" She smacked his cheeks and he lightly pushed her away.

"God, what time is it?" The vampire cracked his neck.

"It's only eleven." Elena answered.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" He growled angrily.

"Because you've been incapacitated for days." She argued as she started to clean up the other empty bottles on the floor and on the couch. "And that trick you played with Ric was not funny."

"Oh, come on! Yes it was. He's practically a living example of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Damon quipped, taking a sip from a bottle, but he pouted seeing that it was empty. He tossed it aside, looking for another one.

"It still wasn't funny. Come on, get up!" She barked. "You can't live like this."

"Why not?" He grumbled while scrounging around for an unopened bottle of poison. When he came across it, Elena quickly snatched it up before him, since his reflexes were dull from the alcohol.

"You have to get out of this little rut." Elena chided.

"Little rut? Elena, this 'little rut' is the equivalent of the Grand Canyon." Damon ran his hands through his hair, clearly aggravated with everything.

"But you will get out of it. I know you will." She said optimistically and Damon wanted to smack her upside the head for being so positive in a time like this.

"I'd really appreciate it, if you'd leave that ball of sunshine attitude outside." The vampire huffed.

"Nope, besides, I need a favor from you." Elena crossed her arms across her chest, trying to look tough.

"Anything, as long as you'll get out of my house."

"I am going to Denver to pick up Jeremy and bring him home." She replied.

"Okay…and you need me to drive you?" Damon questioned. "Ask Cassandra."

"She's coming with me."

"Well, then you don't need me." He growled.

"Yes, I do, Damon. The both of you knew Rose and we need to find out who sired your bloodline." She explained but Damon's blank expression made her roll her eyes.

"Wait…start from the beginning again." He scratched his head, clearly confused. The amount of alcohol he consumed was enough to make thoughts swirl around in his head without any rhyme or reason.

Elena took a deep breath, "After Finn was staked, Sage died. And then a vampire that Sage turned died also. If an Original gets killed, all of the people they've turned die as well. So, you and Stefan were turned by Katherine and Katherine was turned by Rose, but that's where it ends. We need to find out which Original turned Rose before we go ahead and stake anymore Originals." Damon continued to stare back at her, trying to make sense of her words.

"Well, we can't stake Klaus." Damon stated with a low growl.

"Why not?" Elena raised a curious eyebrow.

"Because he turned Cassandra into a hybrid." He answered.

"But, Elijah made her a vampire." The doppelganger added and Damon blinked a couple of times. "And Klaus made Tyler a hybrid too."

"Like I care about him?" Damon grumbled and Elena gave him a hard look. "Fine…then that means we can't kill either of them." Elena let out a sigh, sitting beside Damon. "That leaves Rebekah and Kol. Hmm, which one to stake first. I call dibs on Rebekah!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"But what if either Rebekah or Kol turned Rose?" Elena then started to pick at a piece of her cuticle; her nerves were now shifted into high gear. This plan was to go off without a hitch, but now this hindered everything.

"I don't care. Rebekah's ass is grass after the stunt she pulled." The muscles in Damon's jaw tensed and so did every muscle in his body. He could still hear Cassandra's little whimpers and remember how tightly she gripped his shirt when he carried her back to the boarding house. Her body was so mangled with gaping wounds and deep red blood stained every inch of her. He just wanted to cradle her close to him with the guarantee that no one would ever touch her like that again, just to put her mind at ease, but her words cut him and did anything but put him at ease.

"I thought you were mad at Cassandra?" The brunette asked.

"I am. I'm livid that she…" He trailed off. His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists.

"She doesn't love him, Damon."

"But she feels something for him." Damon snapped and Elena jumped back slightly. She should be used to Damon's temper by now, but she could practically see that he was a broken man. "I'm sorry, Elena." He mumbled and rubbed his hands over his face.

"It's okay." She really was okay with his outburst, as much as it hurt her to see him like this. "So, are you coming with us to Denver?"

"No, I think I'll sit this one out."

"Why?" She stamped her feet like an impatient child.

"You and Cassandra can have a nice bonding trip." Damon smirked.

"I think that you and Cassandra need a nice bonding trip." Elena snapped back.

"Alright then, since you're the relationship guru, what should I do, Elena?" Damon growled.

"Take her back!" Elena jumped up from the couch. "Sweep her off her feet!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." He grumbled. "Life isn't some romantic novel, Elena."

"She loves you, Damon. She may have feelings for Klaus, but at the end of the day, she's marrying you." Elena fought. "That ring on her finger means that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you."

"Elena…"

"Damon," She deadpanned. "What did you think about Cassandra when you first met her?" She asked and Damon wrinkled his nose.

"What?"

"You heard me, Damon. What did you think of her?" Elena asked again and Damon's expression went from confusion to one of remembrance. "Do you remember the first time you met her?" Elena pressed and a small smile graced his lips.

"She came to our house with her parents one afternoon." He remembered everything about that day. It was a cool spring day and the sun was shining brightly. Damon remembered his father barking at the maids to get the house ready for their guests. The two brothers shot around different ideas about who could be coming over, but Damon couldn't really be bothered with the whole ordeal. Little did he know that it would be someone who would completely change his life forever.

Damon and Stefan were playing football in the backyard when he first laid eyes on her. Cassandra was sewn into a blue gown with a large hoop skirt and a tight corset. Her curls were tied in a low side ponytail and an ornate hat was elegantly placed on her head. She stood shyly behind her parents, but there was an excitement behind her eyes watching the brothers play football. Damon was immediately taken by her exquisite beauty and he was even more taken with her when she smiled. It made him want to smile with her. He was always very comfortable in a woman's presence, in fact he loved being in the company of beautiful women, but Cassandra made him anxious. His stomach flipped wildly when she smiled at him and his heart raced when his lips kissed her hand softly.

"And…?" Elena pressed and Damon let himself smile at the memory.

"She kinda snuck up on me. I didn't expect her at all." He spoke. "It was like she came out of nowhere."

"Did you know that she was 'the one'?" The brunette asked.

Damon nodded. "I knew she was special and…I can't even explain it." He chuckled lightly. "I just…I love her, Elena."

"I know you do. That's why I wanted you to come with us." She smiled. "I want you two to fix this. You and Cassandra are meant for each other." Elena added and Damon gave her a quick smirk before rising from the couch. "Where are you going?"

"To get my hybrid back." He wiggled his eyebrows and Elena's heart swelled with joy. Perhaps this would work out to their advantage.

* * *

><p>"Need help packing?" Damon whistled as he sauntered into his room. Cassandra was stuffing clothes into her bag; she was practically itching to get out of Mystic Falls, especially after everything that had been going on lately. Her relationship with Damon was on the rocks, her feelings for Klaus were currently blossoming, and Rebekah had it out for her. Needless to say, the hybrid needed a time out from Mystic Falls; however Elena dropped the bomb that Damon would be coming with them. Right now, she just wanted to clear her head and that task would be impossible with her vampire fiancé around.<p>

"So eager to get me out of here?" She quipped snidely and folded a shirt before shoving it in her duffel bag.

"Ooh, touchy." The vampire smirked and walked further into the room.

"I've been recruited." Cassandra sighed deeply as she packed more clothes in bag. "I'm guessing you were too?"

"Well, don't sound too excited about it." He shrugged. "Think of it like this, it's a chance for us to get away from Mystic Falls." Damon really meant that they would be getting away from Klaus, but he didn't even want to mention his name.

"Sure," She said absentmindedly and Damon unknowingly sneaked over to her set of drawers. He opened them and rifled through her panty drawer, smirking like a cat that ate the canary. "Damon, I can pack on my own." Cassandra called.

"I know, but I figured I'd help you." He smirked. "Ooh, are these new?" Cassandra looked over her shoulder to see him playing with a pair of lace panties and she rolled her eyes. She snatched them from him, tossing them on the bed before going back to packing. "Those better be in the 'yes' pile."

"No, they're going back in the drawer." She hummed.

"Oh, come on! They're hot! I'd love to see you in these."

"Look, I'm only coming on this trip as a favor to Elena." Cassandra grumbled. "So, I'd appreciate it if you'd just give me some space." She said heatedly and Damon felt his heart clench in his chest, but he was hell bent on taking Elena's advice. He'd sweep her off her feet if it was the last thing he'd do.

"You know what else would look good on you?" Damon asked casually.

"What?"

"Me." The vampire smirked and Cassandra rolled her eyes, but she let out the tiniest chuckle. Damon smiled smugly, one point for him.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" She sang.

"Let's see…" Damon tapped his index finger on his chin, thinking quite animatedly. "You, you, and…you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"How many times have you used that line, Damon?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I figured I'd try it out. Did it work?"

"Nope." Her answer was as blunt as it could get and Damon practically flinched.

"Alright, you almost ready?"

"Mmhmm." She hummed, zipping up her bag just as Elena entered the room. The brunette looked between the couple and knew that an intervention was needed as soon as possible. She heard the tense conversation and knew that Damon was trying his best, but Cassandra needed to thaw out a little bit.

"Have you two ever flown first class?" Damon asked with a little smirk.

"Who did you have to compel for that?" Cassandra sighed.

"Please, I used miles." He replied, picking up her bag and going out the door to load up the car.

"Are you sure he has to come with us?" The hybrid bellyached, not caring if Damon heard her snide comment or not.

"Yes, he does." Elena sighed. Looks like getting these two back together would be harder than she thought.

"I'm curious, how the hell did you get him out of bed this morning?" Cassandra asked.

"I have my ways." The doppelganger smirked and nudged Cassandra with her elbow. "You may not understand, but he wants to mend things between the two of you."

"I know he does…but I don't know why he's doing it."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? He loves you, Cassandra." Elena huffed.

"I feel guilty, Elena!" She snapped, throwing her hands up in the air. "Damon has been nothing but faithful and here I am having feelings for someone from my past. It just doesn't make sense for him to keep me around. I wanted this trip to get away from everything. I need time to think and just get my life back in order!" Cassandra ended her rant and Elena could finally see why she was so hostile towards everyone lately. "Damon deserves to have someone who loves him completely. He deserves to be loved unconditionally." Her eyes watered and her voice wavered slightly.

"And you don't think that you're it." Elena stated and Cassandra let her head nod. It was a horrible perspective to have on the whole situation, but right now, everything seemed hopeless.

"I love him, Elena. I really do, but these feelings for Klaus are so small, but so deadly. Damon thinks I am in love with him."

"Are you?" The doppelganger asked.

"No." She said with absolute certainty but her eyes were unsure. "I don't love him, but there's something there…I just can't shake it. I don't expect anyone to know how I feel, so don't try."

"I'm sorry, I really don't understand how you feel. I was just trying to help." Elena said quietly as she looked at her feet. Cassandra's heart sank that she was so rash with Elena, she was just on edge.

"No, I'm sorry for being a complete bitch." Cassandra mumbled and both girls gave each other a little smile before enveloping each other in a hug.

"You'll both get through it." She said, pulling back and giving Cassandra her most convincing smile which then made her smile even bigger.

"Yeah, I hope so." The hybrid sighed. "Are we ready to go?"

"Let's go." She nodded but stopped herself when she saw that Cassandra's eyes were fixed on an empty spot on the bed. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Damn vampire stole my panties." Cassandra growled. She just knew something lacey was missing from off the bed and it didn't take a detective to figure out who the culprit was.

* * *

><p>The car ride to Denver was uneventful. Elena and Cassandra slept the entire way while Damon tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the soft sounds of classic rock songs. The faster they got into Denver and figured out who sired his bloodline, the better. It was unfortunate that they couldn't just stake Klaus and get on with their lives. Even though Cassandra was made from Elijah's bloodline, a part of her was also made from Klaus's. Who knew if it would be a fiftyfifty shot on which one to kill? They'd have to ask Rose if she had any information about it when they got there.

The trio found Jeremy at a batting cage, practicing swinging away at baseballs that were being propelled to him from a machine. Cassandra felt her heart get all warm and fuzzy watching Elena see her brother for the first time. The doppelganger smiled widely and she could barely keep her energy in. She missed Jeremy so much, she was haunted with the memories of Damon compelling him to forget everything and leave Mystic Falls but it was for his own safety.

"There he is." Elena smiled and skipped up to the edge of the cage, lacing her fingers through the metal fence. Cassandra and Damon joined her as Jeremy took another swing and missed.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon smirked and both women ignored him.

"Hey Jer!" Elena called and her brother stopped his practice to turn over his shoulder. His eyes widened and he smiled at his sister.

"Elena," He then looked at Damon and Cassandra, confused as to why they were with Elena. "What's wrong?"

"We need a favor. Care to help us out?" Cassandra crooked her finger for Jeremy to follow them and he did as the four of them walked through the batting cage.

"What do you guys need?" Jeremy asked.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose." Damon explained.

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" The teen raised his eyebrows.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." The vampire nodded.

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon grumbled.

"Cassandra and Rose were close, so maybe that can help you reach her." Elena offered.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to bridge the connection." Cassandra suggested and Jeremy nodded.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon I actually have some." The teen looked past the trio, his eyes landing on his friend. "I'll call you when I'm done." He dismissed himself, giving Elena a kiss on the cheek. "Hey man." He greeted the young man walking up to them and they all turned to see someone who they least expected.

"Damon, its Kol!" Elena warned and the blue eyed vampire turned just in time to get a baseball bat to the face. He crumpled to the ground and Cassandra jumped back; shielding Elena behind her while Kol dropped the jagged bat to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy hollered.

"Get back, Jeremy! He's an Original!" Cassandra growled.

"What?" Jeremy's eyes were wide with confusion.

"No hard feelings mate. But we're not buds." Kol smirked. "Hello, darling." He winked at Cassandra and she rolled her eyes, still keeping Elena protected. Her eyes flicked down to Damon who was stirring on the ground and she eyed the sharp bat, it would work nice as a stake. It wasn't white oak, but it would work for now. Kol wandered over to the bat rack where he grabbed an aluminum bat in his hands. "You know, I'll never get used to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break." He chuckled and went to swing for Cassandra, but she quickly caught the bat in mid swing. The two struggled, pushing and pulling each other until Damon finally staked Kol with the wooden bat. Kol fell to the ground, the stake protruding through his back and Damon wobbled on shaky feet to get up.

"I could've handled him." Cassandra grumbled as she looped an arm in Damon's, pulling him to his feet.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked warily.

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Come on," Damon ushered the group from the batting cage and to the car.

* * *

><p>They didn't have to drive for too long when Damon came across a crappy motel. Elena had suggested staying at one while Damon just went wherever the doppelganger directed her. They pulled into the parking lot and Cassandra pulled her bag from the trunk, swinging it over her shoulder but Damon took it from her.<p>

"I'll get that." He shrugged simply, taking it.

"I'm fine, Damon. I can carry my own bags." Cassandra mused, snatching it back from him.

"So, this is what I get when I try to be a gentleman." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Gentleman, my ass." She grumbled, lifting Elena's bag and slinging it on her other shoulder.

"You loved it when I would carry things home for you from town." He smirked, remembering how eager he was to help escort her home with her things from the general store. It was proper behavior back then for a young man to be a gentleman and help a lady in need just like it was polite for a woman to accept their offer.

"Well, back then I was being polite." She sang as she handed Elena and Jeremy their bags.

"So, where are we?" Jeremy asked and the four of them walked up the stairs to their room.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere, where Kol can't find us." Damon replied.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." The teen shook his head.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" The vampire quipped and both Elena and Cassandra looked over their shoulders, throwing him a glare.

"Not helping." They growled simultaneously.

"Creepy." Damon smirked. Cassandra reached the door, fishing the key from her pocket but Damon swiped it from her with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He slid the key in the lock and all four of them entered the room. Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the condition of it. She could see the layers of dust on the countertops, the cobwebs in the corners and the broken light bulb in the lamp by the bed.

"Well, this should work, right Jer?" Elena asked

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter." The teen shrugged.

"Alright, Whoopi," Damon pulled the drab curtains closed on all of the windows, making sure that no one, mainly Kol, would see inside. "What do you need? Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works." Jeremy shook his head and Cassandra slid off her leather jacket, placing it down on the bed before having a seat.

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one." Damon answered, taking a seat next to Cassandra.

"Alright, you uh–you got a picture of her?" Jeremy asked, sitting at a desk.

"Picture? What, from our trip to Disneyland?" The vampire asked incredulously and Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rose! You're not actually gonna make us wait, are you?" He asked into thin air.

"Alright, then tell me something about her." Jeremy suggested and Damon's expression went somber.

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human." He spoke and Cassandra stared back at him with a curious look. "And when death came, she didn't fear it."

"I was with her on her last day, Damon." Cassandra said. "And she was definitely not in paradise." Her mind drifted to Rose's pain and suffering, her screams and wails, and all of the blood she coughed up and vomited. Her friend had suffered a horrible ordeal. Cassandra never forgave herself for letting her friend die, even if it was something that Rose wanted, Cassandra couldn't let it go that her friend died and she didn't.

"It was in the dream he gave her." Jeremy spoke up. "She's here."

"Like here, here?" Damon asked as he looked around the room. Cassandra turned over her shoulder, looking for Rose too, but she couldn't see her.

"Rose, are you lonely on the other side?" Cassandra asked into thin air.

_"No, I enjoy it. I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want." _She replied.

"She says not to worry, she's happy." Jeremy paraphrased.

"Is she still gorgeous?" The hybrid giggled and Rose smiled.

_"Tell her she's dripping with sex too."_ Rose smirked and Jeremy's eyes widened. _"Fine, tell her I miss her and Damon too."_

"She misses you." Jeremy said.

_"And tell Damon I'm rooting for him and Cassandra."_ She said.

"She uh–she misses both of you." Jeremy looked between Damon and Cassandra.

_"Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter."_ Rose sighed, sitting beside Cassandra.

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter." The teen said.

"Ugh, Scary Mary." Damon grumbled and Cassandra recognized the name. She had never met Mary but from hearing about her over the years, she didn't want to. "Well, where is she, Rose?"

_"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now."_ The ghost shrugged. "_Tell them to sit tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out."_ Jeremy nodded and she vanished from the room.

"She said she'll look around and get back to us." He reiterated and his eyes caught another presence in the room. "Someone else is here too." Jeremy said in deep concentration.

"Who?" Cassandra asked.

_"Well, how about you turn around and see."_ A female voice spoke from behind her and Cassandra stiffened. No, it couldn't be here. Low and behold, Cassandra looked over her shoulder and saw Vanessa standing next to Elena. She looked beautiful, much different from the last time she saw her. She looked, refreshed, renewed, and reborn.

"Vanessa..." She hushed and every mouth in the room hung open in complete shock. Elena and Damon looked for the blonde vampire, but just like Rose, they couldn't see her.

_"It took you long enough; I've been standing over here for like ten minutes."_ The blonde vampire smirked.

"How can I see you?" She asked.

_"All people can see ghosts, but not everyone lets them in."_ Vanessa replied. _"Since Jeremy can normally see them, I asked for a little favor and Rose helped me come through for a little bit. It's like I got a temporary pass."_ Cassandra rose up from the bed and slowly walked over to her friend, afraid that she would suddenly go 'poof' and disappear. The two were standing eye to eye with one another; it was like Vanessa had never died. The hybrid lifted her hand to brush against Vanessa's and nearly jumped back when she felt it beneath her touch. Vanessa smiled; lacing her fingers with Cassandra's and squeezed lightly.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." Cassandra whimpered.

_"You think me dying is your fault. It's not, honey. It was my time to go."_ The blonde consoled her.

"It was too soon." She shook her head as little tears ran down her cheeks.

_"But nothing that could have happened would have changed it. You know, you don't really get to negotiate when you die."_ Vanessa chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. _"But I've always been watching over you."_

"I know, I feel it. Even when I'm alone, I know you're there." Cassandra said softly.

_"Like I'd miss out on the wedding of the century."_ She winked and Cassandra's face faltered. _"I know all this Klaus business seems so confusing, but you'll get through it. Don't walk away from what you two have."_

"I'm trying." She sighed deeply and looked back at Damon whose sad eyes were on her. He didn't even think that Vanessa would come through to Cassandra, but she was always spontaneous when she was alive, so what stopped her from doing so as a ghost? Cassandra's watery eyes met Damon's ice blue ones before giving him a little smile. "We're trying."

Vanessa smiled at the pair, _"Look I don't mean to break up our reunion, but Rose needs some help digging. We'll be back when we find something."_

"Okay," Cassandra nodded and hesitantly let go of Vanessa's hand. She didn't want to let her go, but she did and Vanessa vanished in the blink of an eye. Once again, Cassandra felt empty now that Vanessa was gone. She felt as if she had woken up from a dream and wanted nothing more than to slip back into it. The hybrid turned to see all three sets of eyes on her. Each expression had some kind of sadness, except for Jeremy since he didn't really know the young vampire, but he felt sympathetic for Cassandra since he was able to hear the entire conversation. Cassandra wiped her tears with the back of her hand, trying to paint a smile on her lips, but she just couldn't.

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" Damon found his voice to speak.

"Mmhmm," She hummed. "I'm gonna run down to the lobby to pick up some things." She grabbed her purse, darting to the door and Damon followed her.

"I'll go with you." He offered.

"No, I just wanna be alone for a little bit." Damon's eyes ran over her face, taking in every feature. He wanted to take her in his arms and squeeze her tightly. Anything to make her feel at ease, but perhaps she just needed some time alone.

"Sure." He nodded and watched her walk out the door.

"What's going on?" Jeremy finally asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"You don't even know, Jer." Elena sighed.

* * *

><p>When Cassandra came back to the room, it was dark out. She actually had enjoyed herself and she could finally cope with her visit from Vanessa. It gave her a sense of closure that she gravitated to and would keep with her for the rest of her life. Don't <em>walk away from what you two have<em>, she said and that really made Cassandra evaluate her feelings, but none of them made any sense. She couldn't wrap her head around anything. She practically had two grown men fighting for her and only one could win. Cassandra could easily throw in the towel and step away from all this, picking neither of them, but that would solve nothing. She quietly closed the door behind her, seeing that Jeremy was already asleep.

"Hey," Elena greeted. "Are you better?"

"Yeah, much better." Cassandra smiled. "Did we hear anything from Rose or Vanessa about Mary?"

"No, we're still waiting." She sighed.

"Where is Damon?" The hybrid asked seeing that he wasn't in the room with them.

"Went to get ice and some other things." Elena replied as she gathered her toiletries from the bathroom and put them in her bag. "He was strangely quiet after you left."

"Really?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Really, no snarky comments or anything like that." She said.

"I'm guessing that Jeremy knows everything that's going on?" She asked and the doppelganger nodded.

"Mmhmm, he said that Rose said something about you and Damon." Elena said.

"Care to share?" The hybrid zipped open her bag, taking out some pajamas, shampoo and conditioner. She felt all gross and dirty from the road trip, not to mention their room was grimy and disgusting.

"Rose said that she was rooting for you and Damon." The doppelganger spoke and Cassandra's head snapped up. She opened her mouth to say something but the turning of the knob stopped her. Both girls turned to see Damon entering with an ice bucket tucked under his arm. He looked between the two and knew that they had been talking about him, judging by the awkward silence that enveloped the room.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked and both girls nodded.

"Yeah, we were just getting ready for bed." Elena said while moving to the pullout bed against the wall.

"Hey, uhm, I'm gonna shower. Do you wanna go first?" Cassandra asked as she gathered up her toiletries.

"No, go ahead. I'll keep watch." Damon plopped himself in a chair by the window and Cassandra shuffled into the bathroom. The vampire kept his eyes on the window but he suddenly forgot why he was doing so when he heard the shower turn on. He focused his ears even more and he could hear the clothes sliding off Cassandra's body. Her shirt skimmed over her stomach and arms before it landed on the floor. She popped the button on her jeans and slid down the zipper, the fabric pooling at her feet. Her bra and panties joined the pile and the vampire heard her slide the shower door open and Cassandra step inside. He twiddled his thumbs and tapped his foot nervously; he just couldn't help thinking about how tantalizing Cassandra would look all soapy and wet. This was without a doubt, the worst time for his overactive sex drive to kick in. He was supposed to be giving Cassandra some space, but at the same time he was trying to win her back. His mind was a mess of emotions that just felt uncontrollable.

The sounds of Cassandra softly humming brought him back to reality and a smile tugged at his lips. She always hummed whenever she was in the shower; sometime she'd even belt out a couple of tunes. He thought that it was beyond adorable, especially when she'd use a hairbrush as a microphone. Her soft hums made his body relax and before he knew it, he was standing and making his way toward the bathroom. She left the door open a crack and he could feel the steam on his cheeks and the scent of her shampoo tickled his nostrils. Damon quickly blurred into the bathroom once he saw that Cassandra's back was facing him. He didn't need her seeing him watching her. His eyes roamed over her wet body that was distorted by the glass door but he could still see the outline of her and even her dark hair cascading down her back. He longed to pull her close and stroke every inch of her skin. He wanted to feel her lips brushing against his and her fingernails scratch against his scalp. Her sweet, soft moans in his ear made his body shiver involuntarily and her fangs piercing his firm skin made him writhe against her.

Cassandra suddenly whipped around, the feeling of someone's eyes on her was irking her to no end. Her eyes scanned the bathroom, but she was alone She could have sworn that someone was watching her but she just shook it off. Cassandra finished rinsing her hair out and shut off the shower. She stepped out and wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body. After cleaning up and getting dressed, she brushed out her curls before shaking them out again, letting them settle around her face. Cassandra gathered her things and opened the bathroom door to see Damon standing on the other side. She nearly jumped out of her skin, not expecting him to be standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said sincerely.

"It's okay. I, uhm…did Rose give us any answers?" She asked. Naturally she wanted to ask if Damon was the one watching her in the shower, but jumping to that conclusion would be absolutely ludicrous.

"No, nothing yet." Damon shook his head.

"Alright, well, the shower's ready." Cassandra side stepped him, walking to her bag and putting her things away.

"Cass," He called and she turned over her shoulder.

"Yes?" She stared back at him and she could tell that he was looking for something to say. Damon must have opened and closed his mouth a hundred times, but he felt at a loss for words. He finally shook his head, pushing the bathroom door open.

"Nothing." Cassandra shrugged at his answer and settled herself in the plush chair by the window. She sighed, tucking her legs underneath her; this would be a long night.

* * *

><p>Damon emerged from the bathroom shirtless and walked over to the ice bucket, gripping a bottle a whiskey from the cool ice and a glass from the bedside table. He gripped a shirt from his bag and slipped it on his shoulders. Damon surveyed the room, Elena and Jeremy were asleep, but where was Cassandra? He heard her gentle breathing near the window and found her situated in the lookout chair, dead asleep. The two of them had been taking turns keeping watch to make sure that Kol wasn't lurking nearby. Damon placed his scotch and cup on the table near the window and his eyes gazed over Cassandra. She was curled up in ball on the chair, sleeping soundly. He smiled at her and ran the back of his knuckles over her cheek. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open.<p>

"Hey, sleepy." Damon smirked.

"Damon?" She asked groggily.

"Time to switch." He said simply.

"No, I'm fine. I was just resting my eyes." She sat up straight, returning her gaze to the window but Damon could see her eyelids were drooping.

"Nah, ah." He shook his head and eased her up. "Come on, you're exhausted and you need sleep."

"I'm a hybrid, Damon. Sleep is overrated." She argued quietly as he steered her to the bed. Cassandra dropped down on the lumpy mattress and Damon tucked her in. She rested her head on the pillow, letting out a sigh and she didn't realize how tired she really was. Damon kissed her forehead and Cassandra felt her heart get all warm and fuzzy. She missed the feeling of his lips on her skin even if it was a simple kiss on her forehead. Damon left her to return to his post, propping his feet up and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Cassandra slowly let her eyes open and she caught herself staring at Damon who had turned over his shoulder to peek out of the curtain. Her gaze trailed over his shirtless chest and to his bobbing Adam's apple has he drank down his whiskey. Her warm brown eyes took in his strong jaw, his prominent cheek bones and those eyes that haunted her. Damon turned back to his drink and Cassandra closed her eyes, she didn't want him to see that she was pining over him. Hell, she was a grown woman and she shouldn't be pining. When she thought it was safe, she opened her eyes once again and was frozen to the spot seeing Damon's ice blue eyes staring at her. She couldn't help but smile softly and her cheeks blushed furiously.

"I thought you were tired?" Damon smirked.

"I am, but I can feel you staring at me." Cassandra stated.

"Just returning the favor, sweetheart." He winked before downing some more whiskey. The hybrid sighed and turned over in the bed, snuggling in the pillows when she felt the bed dip next to her. She didn't turn, but she felt Damon's gaze burning into the back of her head.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep." She grumbled irritably.

"No, I'm fine right here." Damon chuckled, placing his hands behind his head, making himself comfortable. He let out a long sigh before closing his eyes. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked and Cassandra's eyes snapped open. She hesitantly turned to face him, a questioning look on her face and Damon teasingly peeked his eyes open to look back at her. "Do you?" He asked again.

"It was springtime." She nodded.

"And Stefan and I walked you through our gardens." He added.

"After fighting over who would get to have me on their arm first." Cassandra chuckled lightly.

"And you told me you didn't play football." Damon smirked.

"I never said that." She shook her head. "You underestimated me."

"You took my breath away." He smiled and she stared back at him silently, letting that sink in. "And you didn't even have to try."

Cassandra smiled sweetly and propped her head up on her arm. "You never told me about the dream with Rose. It was a nice thing you did." She whispered even though she knew for a fact that Elena and Jeremy were sound asleep.

"I didn't tell anyone." He shrugged, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" Cassandra asked sadly. Damon had a good heart, but it was seldom that he let it show. He always had good intentions, even if his plans backfired; his heart was still in a good place.

"Because when people see good, they expect good." He turned his head towards her, his cold eyes staring into her warm ones. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations." Damon replied.

"Since when has that ever mattered to you?" She asked. "I mean, you've never cared about what people think. Why the sudden change?"

"You."

"Me?" He nodded and propped himself up on his elbow to mirror her pose. "When I was a young man, I didn't care what people thought of my actions. I didn't care that my father was disappointed in everything I did." Cassandra frowned; there was always some kind of tension between Damon and his father. She could feel it in the air the first time she was in their presence. Stefan was always the golden child and Damon was always the scapegoat. "And then you came into town with your bright smile and brown eyes." He smiled at that. Damon felt an instant attraction to Cassandra when he first saw her. Eager to spend more time with a beautiful girl, Damon could see that she was more than just a pretty face. She was a girl with hopes, dreams, fears, and goals. "You changed everything."

"I was just a girl, Damon." She kept her eyes down, watching her hand playing with the bed sheet.

"No, you were more than just a girl." He protested.

"Don't put me on a pedestal. I don't deserve it, not after everything I've done." Cassandra growled. She was angry with him that he was willing to take her back in his arms and love her even though it was a possibility that she had feelings for Klaus.

"Stop! Just stop!" He snapped in an angry whisper and she went quiet. "You were the only one who saw good in me. No matter what I've done, no matter how many people I've killed…you were always there. Even when we drifted apart I never stopped loving you and I don't think you stopped loving me either." He finished and Cassandra was stunned into silence. His words resonated within her, swirling and dancing all around. Her eyes roamed over his face but he didn't falter one bit. He was speaking the truth and she knew it. She always loved him, no matter what he did or said. At the end of the day, she would always love him. Cassandra let out a shaky breath, lying back down on the bed in an effort to calm herself. She ran her left hand through her hair before settling it back down on the bed. Damon knew that he was slowly breaking down her walls, it was painful to watch but it had to be done in order to get through to her. He needed her to know that she would be the only woman in his life and he wouldn't ever let her go. His gaze drifted to her engagement ring and he inched his hand closer to hers. His fingers stroked against her clenched fist and it relaxed at the sensation. He laced his fingers with hers, holding her hand in his. Cassandra peered down at their intertwined fingers and her heart started to race at the thought that she was falling in love with him all over again. All he had to do was tell her that she mattered in his life and she was free falling. It scared her to death, but at the same time it thrilled her to be with him.

Unable to deal with the overwhelming mix of emotions, Cassandra then bolted out of bed, disconnecting their fingers and gripping a thin robe to throw over her shoulders. She darted out of the room, desperate to clear her head and let out a deep sigh feeling the cool Denver air brush against her skin. She jogged down the dimly lit corridor till she got to a little alcove with an ice and snack machine. She needed to shield herself from those prying eyes of his. They drew her in and she just couldn't look away. Cassandra hugged the robe tighter to her even though the cold didn't really bother her; it was more of a forced habit. This whole trip was meant to clear her head when in reality; all it was doing was making a big mush of all her emotions.

Cassandra leaned her head against the ice machine, trying to calm her heavy breaths and the heat that was emanating from her cheeks. She needed to keep her feet on the ground; she had to try to resist him. But that was the thing...she couldn't resist him. She loved him and she couldn't keep away from him. Cassandra heard his approaching footsteps, but she didn't face him.

"Don't..." She breathed. If she turned around then she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"Why not?" She heard him ask and she felt her insides burn with such a longing to touch him. It was impossible to repress and it continued to bubble. "Cassandra," He called and her name seemed to float on air as it left his lips. Cassandra turned ever so slowly and saw him standing about twenty feet from her, out in the open air. Why was she fighting this connection she felt towards him? She then realized that she was trying not to let herself fall totally in love. She was so scared of the fact that she would fall so deep, that her heart would get broken beyond repair. But right now...she was breaking his heart by not letting herself fall. The tight coil inside her finally snapped and with reckless abandon, she tossed caution to the wind and ran to him. She smashed into him, much like how a wave crashes into the shore and kissed him with every thread of passion that she had stored in her body. Their arms circled one another, holding each other close as the cool night air whipped around them. Damon's hands curled around her hips, squeezing and digging his nails into her skin, making sure she was really kissing him. Cassandra pulled back slightly, their lips just a few centimeters from one another and stared up into his ice blue eyes.

"It's you." She panted. "It will always be you." Her lips crashed onto his once more and Damon sighed with relief. Those were the words he was waiting for her to say and she meant each one. Their kiss intensified as Damon moved them backwards until Cassandra's back hit a column. His mouth devoured hers, eager to claim her as his own even though she would go willingly with him to the ends of the earth. He kissed down her neck, his tongue circling just underneath her earlobe and she sighed.

"Say it again." Damon pleaded. "I need to hear you say it."

"God, I love you so much, Damon." She moaned. "I love you. It will always be you." She repeated as Damon nibbled at her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. "Kiss me, Damon. Please, just kiss me." Cassandra begged and Damon immediately covered her lips with hers. Their tongues glided against one another's in a passionate dance and Cassandra was able to taste the bourbon on his tongue. The hybrid wanted to kick herself for thinking that there would ever be someone else for her. The smallest part of her that felt for Klaus was gone with one kiss from her one true love. She wasn't giving up; she was just giving in and willingly doing so. She had made her choice and it would always be Damon.

"Never let me go," Cassandra pleaded and Damon looked down at her. His eyes flicked between her swollen kissable lips and her warm brown eyes.

"Never," He breathed and she smiled. "Never, never." Cassandra pulled his lips back down to hers, kissing him hungrily. She guided her leg up to rest around his torso and Damon held onto her thigh. He ground his arousal into her core and she whimpered against his lips. They needed each other so badly but this was hardly the place for it to happen. "I need you, Cassandra. Right now." He bit at her ear lobe and tugged it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it before pulling back and blowing air on it.

"I need you too, Damon, but…oh," Her speech was cut off feeling his fangs press against her pulse point and she moaned quite loudly. He was making her dizzy with every kiss, lick, and bite and he knew that. "We…we're in a shitty hotel in Denver."

"Shut up and let me enjoy you." Damon said with a smirk and Cassandra's stomach jumped at his lustful demand. The vampire brushed his lips against hers, just keeping them out of reach to tease her. Cassandra craned her head up, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking. Damon closed his mouth over hers, suffocating her and she went under once again. Her hands ran over his shoulders and her fingers threaded themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Cassandra?" A voice called and the two broke apart. Cassandra looked over Damon's shoulder to see Jeremy standing there as awkward as ever and Damon growled.

"This kid is the biggest cock block ever." He said under his breath as Elena joined her brother. The doppelganger could see that the couple was panting and their lips were red and swollen from sharing kisses. She smiled; her plan to help them reconnect had worked.

"Rose and Vanessa found Mary. She lives in Kansas." Jeremy stated and Cassandra nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go." She moved to walk back to the room and took Damon's hand, leading him.

* * *

><p>"This is the address." Jeremy said as the group walked up to the Scary Mary's house. The place looked like a haunted house from the outside and neither of them wanted to know what the inside looked like. If anything it looked abandoned, Rose better have given them the right address because it would have been a waste if they drove all this way for nothing.<p>

"Looks about right." Damon stated.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Cassandra shivered. Damon stole a look at the house and then Jeremy and Elena.

"We'll wait here." Elena said and Jeremy scoffed

"Why? So you guys can make out some more?" He grumbled and the vampire smacked him upside the head.

"Zip it, baby Gilbert." He growled and Cassandra giggled a little.

"Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister." Cassandra added and the two teens nodded before going back to the car.

The walk up to the house was like something out of a horror movie. Crickets chirped as the two shuffled their feet up the walkway and the light on the side of the house blew out just as Damon reached for the door knob. The front door opened with a loud creak and Cassandra waved her flashlight around.

"Ooh, like vampire hoarders." Damon quipped as the light was cast on piles upon piles of crap.

"Eck, and I thought the motel was a mess." Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the mess. The two maneuvered their way through the house, stepping over boxes and clothes when a door slammed somewhere further inside. They immediately zeroed in on the sound and moved towards the back room. Damon pushed the door open and Cassandra shined her flashlight into the dark room and gasped when she saw Scary Mary practically nailed to the wall with a baseball bat through her chest.

"Looks like we're too late." Damon grumbled.

"Mary..." Cassandra hushed.

"Quite contrary." A voice spoke from the dark and a lamp was turned on behind them. The pair turned to see Kol lounging in a chair with an aluminum bat in his hand. He smirked at the pair before rising from his seat, bat in hand, and Damon protectively pushed Cassandra behind him. "Don't you two look chummy."

"What are you doing here Kol?" She growled.

"Just paying my good friend a visit. It's a shame. She was quite a blast." The Original smiled widely. "She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favorite?" She inquired snidely and Kol chuckled.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair." He was sizing them up by not giving them a straight answer on who turned Mary. "I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from. Now you never will." He spoke highly of himself, as if proud of cutting off all means of information for them.

"If you tell us who turned Mary, maybe we'll spare your pathetic ass!" Cassandra stepped in front of Damon, staring the Original down.

"See, that's the thing about living for so long, you lose track of who you turn." Kol's eyes gleamed as he swung the baseball bat around in his hands. He then stopped and stood in a batting stance, readying the bat on his shoulder. "So, where did we leave off?" He smirked before taking a swing at Cassandra. She was pushed out of the way by Damon who had gotten a hit from Kol's bat right to the chest. Kol took a couple more hits at the fallen vampire and Cassandra made a move to step in.

"Cassandra, no! Get out of here!" Damon groaned but she ignored it. Cassandra lunged for Kol but he gripped her by the throat.

"My brother informed me that you're off limits." Kol growled as he shoved Cassandra back into Mary's closet. She heard a sickening crack from her skull being split open by the wooden splinters. "But when have I ever listened to my brother?" He smirked, baring his fangs and attacking her neck. Cassandra writhed, kicking and screaming to try and shake him off but his teeth had an iron grip on her neck. The Original was finally tossed off by a raged Damon who held him at his throat.

"Don't touch her!" He seethed and Kol reversed the position by knocking Damon to the ground.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve." He smirked evilly. "Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." Kol then began waling on Damon with the bat. The vampire groaned at the feel of nearly being beaten to death by an aluminum bat while Cassandra remained weak in the corner of the room, wincing each time she heard the bat come into contact with Damon. Kol finally stopped, surveying the damage he'd done before tossing the bat down. "There, now we're even." He was gone in a rush of wind, leaving the pair beaten and alone.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked as she saw that Damon's arm was twisted at an impossible angle. She placed her hands on his arm and gently popped it back into place and the vampire hissed. "Sorry,"<p>

"It's okay. That's better." He nodded and rotated his arm, loosening up the socket. Damon then assessed Cassandra's condition and his blood boiled seeing the healing bite mark on her neck. Blood spattered her skin and clothes but the holes were managing to heal themselves. Damon lifted his hand to brush his thumb against the punctures and Cassandra tensed. The skin was painfully sensitive but Damon's feather-light touch soothed it. "He bit you." He stated softly but there was a pinch of anger that could be detected in his voice. He should have gotten to her faster or else it wouldn't have happened.

"I'm fine. It'll heal." She whispered as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along her jaw line. Cassandra leaned into his touch, craving it like never before, however a pang of guilt tugged at her heart and she stepped back from him. "Damon, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" He asked with a little amusement playing in his voice. "My injuries are nothing a good back massage won't fix." He smirked.

"No, that's not what I meant." She shook her head. "I'm sorry that I ever doubted that you were the one." Damon's eyes went wide and Cassandra looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Cassandra, you don't ever have to apologize for that."

"But-" Damon placed a finger on her lips, quieting her protests.

"Listen, you just lost your way. It happens to everyone." He said and Cassandra felt at ease that he understood her compromising position.

"Thank you for bringing me back." She smiled. Her mind was made up and this trip helped her do so. Relief flooded her achy body at the thought that she would never have to second guess her feelings ever again.

"I would have dragged you back to me by your hair." Damon chuckled and so did she. "I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever."

"I don't want you to. Really, I mean it." Cassandra pleaded and cupped his face, bringing his lips to meet hers in a soft kiss. "I don't want him, Damon. I want you. I want every part of you for the rest of my life." She whispered against his lips.

"Hate to break it to you, gorgeous, but you're stuck with me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and hugged her to him. She rested her head on his chest; the sound of his heartbeat was drumming in her ears.

"I just have to ask you something," She started, craning her head up to look at him.

"Mmhmm?" He stroked her hair and tucked a couple strands behind her ear.

"Was that you who was watching me in the shower?" Cassandra cocked her head to the right; her eyes were playful and challenging. Damon smirked down at her and tapped her nose.

"Maybe." He winked.

"I knew it was you!" She shoved him. "You just couldn't keep away."

"You're lucky I didn't sneak in with you." Damon's hands played over her waist.

"I don't think Elena and Jeremy wanted to hear us moaning in the shower." The hybrid giggled, that would have been embarrassing, but then again, like it would have stopped them anyways.

"True, but I wanted to fix everything first." He said sincerely. "By the way, I have some good news for you."

"Lay it on me." She said.

"Cassandra, Esther did a spell." He said and she looked up at him. "That's why you kissed Klaus."

"Oh my god…so, it wasn't real?" Cassandra hushed and he nodded. "But, how? I don't even…oh, my blood."

"What?"

"She threatened to kill you if I didn't give her my blood. So, I did. She lied and told me that my blood would help to kill Klaus." She recounted. That wicked old witch, if Cassandra didn't want to snap her neck, she did now! Esther had used her magic to twist and bend her feelings to the point where Cassandra didn't recognize herself anymore. "It wasn't real. It wasn't real!" She repeated with a smile and she threw her arms around Damon who hugged her tightly. Now it all made sense! Her heart swelled with joy; so far they had fixed two problems in one night.

"I meant to tell you sooner, but now you know." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>After leaving Scary Mary's house, accomplishing almost nothing, the group headed back to the hotel to pack their things and hit the road to Mystic Falls. Damon drove with Cassandra in the passenger seat. Jeremy and Elena were in the back, the latter had fallen asleep against the window. Cassandra propped her feet under her, looking out the side window at the passing trees. Jeremy looked between the supernatural couple. How could they manage to keep their relationship strong in the middle of everything going on? Mystic Falls was turned upside down and at times, it would be crumbling around them but Damon and Cassandra held on with everything they had. Sometimes they'd falter and break, but their love for one another always brought them back to each other.<p>

_"Are we there yet?"_ Vanessa suddenly appearing next to Jeremy made him jump out of his skin. "_Sorry for scaring you."_ She giggled and the teen looked around the car to see that neither Damon nor Cassandra could see or hear her. _"Don't tell them I'm here. I'm only allowing you to see me. I know you don't understand what Damon and Cassandra have. But you're young; you don't see what I see. They've been in love for a long time, like one hundred and forty five years long. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Cassandra understands him and accepts him for who he is. It doesn't matter what evil they've done, they will always stand by each other."_ Jeremy saw Damon look over at Cassandra with loving eyes and a smile tugged at his lips. He took one of his hands off the steering wheel and moved to take her hand that was resting at her side. Cassandra's thoughts jarred at the soft stroke of his thumb against the back of her hand. She turned her gaze from the window to meet their joined hands and this time, she wasn't afraid. She tightened her grip on his hand, squeezing gently and she smiled at him. She'd never let him go, she'd fight for their love, even if it killed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you enjoyed this one and please review and let me know what is going through those lovely heads of yours. Every opinion matters and I want to hear them!<strong>


	38. Do Not Go Gentle

**This chapter is so short and rushed, it's not even funny. I apologize for this cause I know that it isn't my best work, but I wanted to give you something before I left for vacation tomorrow. I will be with limited internet but it would make my life to see reviews when I get back :D Hope you all enjoy it and thanks so much for the amazing support and reviews :)**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra huffed once more as she heaved out yet another box from within her closet. She dragged it across the floor to set it near a pile of boxes before standing up straight and letting out a long sigh. The hybrid opened up the first box and rifled through it, but the contents inside were not what she was looking for. It was filled to the brim with old photos, diaries, journals, knick knacks and some other crap that was stockpiled over the years. Frowning, she closed up the box and pushed it aside, creating another pile on its own. Six boxes later, Cassandra finally hit the jackpot. Her eyes lit up at the contents inside the box and started taking some items out and laying them on her bed.<p>

"What the hell happened in here?" Damon gaped as he looked over the condition of the room. Clothes littered the bed and the vampire had to make his way through a labyrinth of boxes.

"Caroline needed some stuff for the twenties dance at the high school tonight." Cassandra answered as she started going through another box.

"I thought the dance was a seventies theme?" The vampire raised an eyebrow at all of the memorabilia from the 1920's that was strewn all over the room.

"It was the seventies, but they changed it to the twenties as per Rebekah's whining." She grunted as she picked up a box and placed it on the table.

"Hmm," Damon nodded and sauntered over to the bed where he found an assortment of authentic flapper dresses. He picked up a black one and held it up. "And will you be attending this dance?"

"Mmhmm," She hummed. "I hope you will be too." Cassandra smirked and held up some men's clothes from the twenties. Damon's eyes lit up and took the clothes from her.

"Man, I remember these." He smiled. "Not gonna lie, your man looked pretty damn sharp."

"You always look sharp, babe." Cassandra giggled and pranced over to the bed, her eyes looking over the various colors of the dresses. So many choices to make. Damon joined her and watched her eyes jump from one dress to the next. Slowly, she eliminated her choices down to two dresses and then went back to box she was looking in.

"I didn't think picking out a costume would be this strenuous." Damon grumbled and flopped down on the end of the bed that was cleared.

"Well, I have to make sure that I fit the era." Cassandra explained as she dug through the box. She took out a handful of headbands, strings of pearls, feather boas, cigarette holders and other accessories before dumping them on the bed. "I'm actually glad that they didn't settle on the seventies. I love Caroline, but I hate the seventies."

"I don't even remember the seventies." The vampire chuckled to himself and she laughed with him.

"Okay, so which one?" She held up two flapper dresses on their hangers. Damon narrowed his eyes and Cassandra placed a red flapper dress against her body before putting a black one against her. He looked between the two and Cassandra waited patiently for his answer.

"Neither." He replied and Cassandra's face dropped.

"What do you mean neither?" She raised an eyebrow. Damon got off the bed and went back through the pile of dresses that she eliminated and searched through it.

"I mean that," He trailed off and picked out a bronze beaded dress and handed it to her. "You should wear this one." Cassandra took it in her hands and examined it closely before jogging to the mirror and holding it against her. The bronze beads contrasted exquisitely with her skin tone and her warm brown eyes sparkled as she imagined the whole look pulled together. The front dipped low and so did the back, it would show off her perfect skin. She smiled and looked back at Damon who was quite smug with himself.

"Sometimes you know me better than I do." She giggled.

"You can thank me by modeling for me." Damon smirked as he watched Cassandra pull out some bronze accessories that would go with the dress.

"As long as you model for me." Cassandra winked and went back to the box. Damon's phone rang with a call from Ric and he answered it. With her enhanced hearing, she could make out that Ric was skipping town for a few days since he kept blacking out. He assured the vampire that he was stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so he would be okay. Damon hung up the phone and scrunched up his nose.

"He sounds weird." Damon shrugged and Cassandra frowned. "It's not like Ric to just leave town for a couple of days." He said.

"Well, then let's go to his place and see what we find." She suggested.

* * *

><p>Doctor Meredith Fell sauntered down the hallways of Mystic Falls Hospital when she felt a presence walking behind her. She turned over her shoulder and frowned seeing that no one was in the hallway with her. Shaking off the eerie feeling, she turned around but was met with Damon and Cassandra suddenly standing before her. The doctor jumped, clearly not expecting to see the two at the hospital.<p>

"Don't do that! It's not funny!" She scolded them but they just snickered.

"Oh, come on! It's a little funny." Cassandra smirked.

"What do you two want?" Meredith asked heatedly.

"We need some medical advice, for a friend. Alaric, you remember him, right? About 6'2'', tried to hack you into pieces." Damon rattled off.

"How is he? Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?" She asked quickly and Cassandra shook her head.

"I don't know." The hybrid replied and produced a glass jar of herbs from behind her back. "Can they work if he doesn't take them?"

"We found them in his loft untouched." Damon added and Meredith's troubled gaze shifted between the two.

"He told me that he was fine and that the herbs were helping." Meredith stammered.

"Well, he was lying." The vampire deadpanned.

"He said that he was leaving town?" The doctor asked.

"Yep, he's not in his apartment, but everything is there." Cassandra replied and the doctor ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"I'm worried about him." She frowned.

"We all are. Right now, I think we should just keep our eyes open for anything strange." The hybrid said in a hushed tone.

"What are you suggesting?" Meredith asked.

"That you watch your back." Damon answered. "There's no telling what he'll do."

* * *

><p>Cassandra really had to hand it to the dance committee. They did a wonderful job with decorating the gym. It really looked like a 1920's speakeasy and the hybrid couldn't help but smile at the nostalgia. Living for almost two hundred years did have its good points. The world had changed so much over the years, but it was always nice to look back and see the progress. Cassandra was posed as a chaperone at the dance and she looked the part. The flapper gown hugged her body snugly like a glove and she felt as if she had traveled back in time to Gloria's bar. Her hair was done in long curls with a bronze hair clip resting on the side of her head. The fringes of her dress brushed against her thighs as she walked across the gym to the drink table and mouths dropped at how alluring she looked. She thanked Matt for her drink with a bright smile when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Save me a dance?" Damon quipped and she placed her drink down before walking into his arms. "You look incredibly sexy." Damon purred in her ear.

"Thanks, baby. I wish you would've dressed up too." She frowned as the two danced together.

"Well, how about later the two of us undress?" He smirked and she giggled lightly.

"Man whore." She dead panned.

"Fun sucker." He countered and she pouted her lips but Damon bent down to give her a quick kiss. Cassandra laid her head against Damon's chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head as the two slowly rocked to the music. Her eyes spotted Elena and Stefan dancing, the two of them were smiling at one another.

"Stefan and Elena look happy." She said.

"Hopefully Stefan will hold onto her this time." He spoke as he stroked a hand through Cassandra's curls.

"They're working on it." Cassandra smiled and craned her head up to look at him. "Just like we had to work on it." Damon nodded and cupped her cheeks, bringing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. "I'm happy that things are back to normal."

"Well, somewhat." Damon joked.

"I mean us. I'm happy that we're back to normal." She clarified.

"Me too." The arm around her waist pulled her closer to him till they were flush up against one another. Cassandra looked up at him lovingly, a smile coming to her lips. Her mind was no longer burdened by thoughts of Klaus or anything else that would come between her relationship with her and Damon. The trip to Denver cleared their heads and made their love for one another grow stronger.

"Does this mean that we can start planning our wedding this summer?" Cassandra asked happily.

"Of course." Damon kissed her forehead. "How about a twenties themed wedding?" He suggested and Cassandra wrinkled her nose.

"Hmm, I already lived through the twenties once." She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, come on! I wanted to show off my sweet dance moves." He wiggled his eyebrows at her before he twirled her and dipped her romantically. Cassandra let out a surprised squeal and his eyes locked with hers. God, he loved this woman. Through everything they've been through, he'd always love her. He lifted her up gently and cradled her face in his hands, kissing her once more. Cassandra's hands skimmed up and down his chest as her lips moved sensually over his. Damon's body suddenly tensed and she noticed it as well. He broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder to see Klaus standing there. Cassandra gritted her teeth, angry that he showed up at the dance. She laced her hand with Damon's, squeezing lightly, seeing that he was fighting with himself to keep his composure.

"What are you doing here?" She growled angrily.

"It's a high school dance, darling." Klaus smirked. "Just about anyone off the streets could walk through the door."

"Why do you always need to prove that you're the Alpha male?" Cassandra asked incredulously.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the Alpha male." He replied firmly and the couple's eyes remained stuck on the hybrid. Klaus held out his hand to her, his eyes gesturing for her to take it. "Come on, one dance. I won't bite." He snickered and Cassandra's glaring gaze didn't leave his playful one. Cassandra felt Damon's fingers unlace from hers and she looked up at him questioningly. Damon gave her a little nod of his head and she smiled. Cassandra let her body relax to stand on her tippy toes and press her lips against his. Klaus rolled his eyes at the gesture between the two. Damon stepped back from Cassandra, allowing her to walk towards Klaus. Cassandra hesitantly took Klaus's hand and he led her out to the middle of the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder at Damon and he stood tall, watching them intently. Klaus twirled her in towards him slowly and placed a hand on her hip, holding her close. The female hybrid kept her distance from him, her eyes focusing on anything else but him.

"You know, being here tonight reminds me of being at Gloria's in the 1920's." He said softly. "You were reckless, sexy, and fun." Klaus unexpectedly twirled her in his grip, chuckling lightly. "We used to dance till we dropped."

"And then I'd wake up in my bed alone with no recollection of what happened the night before." She grumbled and Klaus visibly frowned.

"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but we both know that you're not ready to accept my offer." He said and Cassandra stared back at him with wide eyes. He would be leaving town for good and he wanted her to come with him?

"I would never accept your offer." Cassandra hissed. "Not in a million years."

"Perhaps one day, in a year, or even a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." He whispered in her ear and she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know me anymore, Klaus." She spoke. "I'm not the scared vampire I was back then. I've grown up and moved on." Her voice was strong and she held his gaze. "I loved you, Klaus. You came into my life when I needed comfort, but I've always loved Damon. He makes me better, he challenges me, and he loves me for who I am. It doesn't matter what we've done in the past. We've moved on and I love him, Klaus. He's my life, he's my everything." As she poured out her entire soul to Klaus, Cassandra believed every word that flowed from her lips. Damon was her epic love and they would never let each other go. "I've made my choice and there is nothing that you can do to change my mind."

"You mark my words. Damon won't be enough for you. He'll never be enough." He growled.

"That's where you're wrong. My life is here in Mystic Falls with Damon and all of my friends. They are my home now, Klaus." The hybrid looked down at her in disbelief as her words ran through his head. "Now do us all a favor, get out of Mystic Falls and don't ever come back." Cassandra snarled and moved out of Klaus's grip. He stared back at her and she held her head high, not backing down. Klaus looked between her and a speechless Damon, who had been watching them the entire time and turned on his heel, disappearing from the gym. Damon heard every word that was exchanged between the two and he let himself smile. Cassandra winked back at him but her eyes quickly caught sight of Jeremy moving towards them.

"Woah, where's the fire, Jer?" Damon caught the teen by the shoulders.

"Esther is here!" He said hurriedly and the two tensed. "She made Elena come with her."

Damon and Cassandra followed Jeremy outside the dance but they were suddenly hit with a barrier. She stepped back as she watched Jeremy keep walking. The hybrid looked down at her feet and wrinkled her nose at a line made of white powder on the floor. Her eyes followed the line, seeing that it went around the entire school.

"What the hell is this?" She grumbled and tried to step over the line, but was immediately stopped. Damon placed his hands on the invisible wall and growled low in his chest.

"We're trapped here." He said and Stefan joined them.

"It's salt. It's the binding agent for Esther's spell." Stefan explained. Klaus then stomped outside the gym, his phone attached to his ear, but he stopped as well seeing the salt on the ground.

"Your mummy is back." Damon grumbled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood chanting over a set of candles as Matt, Klaus, Damon, Cassandra and Stefan paced around the room. Klaus had threatened to kill Jamie since Bonnie was stalling on the spell and Matt and Jeremy considered leaving the dance to go fight Esther on their own. All in all, the entire group was running in circles. Right now, Bonnie was working on a locator spell, using Jeremy's blood, to find out where Esther and Elena were.<p>

"What is taking so long?" Klaus growled.

"She's fighting me." Bonnie replied heatedly.

"People are just walking out of the dance." Matt grumbled.

"I don't know why we just can't go after Esther. She won't see us coming." Jeremy protested as he bandaged his hand.

"Because Jeremy, she–"A hiss left Cassandra's lips before she could even finish her sentence. She looked down to see a long cut along the palm of her hand. Blood spilled from the wound and dribbled onto the tile floor. The group stared at her, their eyes wide with confusion until Damon charged forward, taking charge.

"What the hell?" He then saw the droplets of blood seep through the floor and vanish, as if they were never there in the first place. Cassandra's skin then started to weave itself back together again until the wound was gone and her skin unscathed.

"That must have been Esther's doing." Bonnie spoke up. "She must need your blood for a spell."

"What spell could she possibly be doing that she needs my blood for?" Cassandra shrieked as Damon cleaned her hand off.

* * *

><p>Esther held out her hand as Elena cradled her own bloody one to her chest. Blood magically pooled in the witch's hand and Elena looked curiously at her. Esther smiled evilly and poured the blood into the cup that also held Elena's blood.<p>

"Whose blood is that?" The doppelganger asked worriedly.

"Your friend, Cassandra's." Esther replied simply. "Alaric needs to die with vampire blood in his system and then wake up to feed on human blood in order to complete his transition.

"This is wrong!" Elena yelled. "You're trying to undo the evil you created but this is just as evil!"

"Alaric will never be like my children. Vampires took everything from him and now he wants his revenge." She handed Alaric the bowl with Elena's and Cassandra's blood. "Drink. And let it be done."

"No, Ric! Please, don't!" Elena protested but Ric didn't listen. He guzzled down the entire bowl of blood, swallowing it down and tossing the bowl to the floor.

"Is it finished?" Ric asked.

"Not just yet." Esther then staked Alaric with the indestructible white oak stake and a scream tore from Elena's throat.

"No!" Ric crumpled to the ground, a stake in his chest and Elena fell to her knees, sobbing loudly.

* * *

><p>Cassandra stomped one foot in front of the other as she walked along the salt trail. Her lips were pursed as she waited for the spell to be lifted. She looked down at her fully healed hand and frowned, hopefully Matt and Jeremy killed Esther. If they didn't, she was next in line.<p>

"If you keep pacing like that you'll pace a hole in the ground." Klaus's suave voice purred from behind her but she still continued to walk back and forth.

"It's been too long. I'm worried about them." Cassandra mumbled quietly.

"You care too much, love." He shrugged.

"Well, your mother is a psycho and needs to be stopped." She growled angrily.

"This is all Stefan's fault. He's the one who was set on the path to release my mother." He said and Cassandra halted her steps. She whipped around and stomped over to him.

"Don't you dare!" She jabbed a finger at him. "All of this is your mother's fault! Everything that's happened, everyone who's died, the curse, everything! It's all her fault!" Her anger bubbled to the surface, nearly exploding like a pressure cooker. If it wasn't for Esther, none of this would have happened in Mystic Falls. "She created monsters and you're the worst of them all!" Klaus finally got tired of her rants and gripped her wrist tightly and blurring them to smash her back against the outside of the school.

"Enough." He snarled lowly, pushing his body flush up against her.

"Let go of me!" Cassandra shoved against him, her hands clawing at his chest. "You want to know why I kissed you the night of the ball?" She asked rhetorically and Klaus let her speak. "She took my blood and cast a spell on us." He stared down at her, stunned into silence as he searched her eyes for any kind of falter but found none.

"You're lying!" He accused and she shook her head.

"Am I?" She challenged. "Compel me and see what answer I give you. Try me!" Klaus then gripped her neck, nearly crushing it in his vice grip and stared into her eyes. She didn't break his hard stare and he knew that deep down in the depths of his heart, she was telling the truth. He took a step back from her, releasing his grip.

"Did you really mean every word you said when we were dancing?" Klaus asked her and she slowly nodded her head.

"Every word." She answered. "I'm through with the games, Klaus. I don't have the patience for them anymore."

"I really wish you would take me up on my offer and let me show you what the world really has to offer." He said softly.

"I'd be doing that with Damon. After all, he is my fiancé." Cassandra walked back to the barrier, testing it once again with her hands, but it pushed back against her.

"You would have been mine." He spoke and Cassandra froze, turning over her shoulder to look at him.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, love." Klaus met her at the salt line. "You think I wouldn't have asked you sooner or later?" Now it was Cassandra's turn to be speechless. Klaus didn't seem like the kind of person to ever get married or tied down. More importantly, he would have asked her to become his wife.

"You, get married?" She scoffed.

"I'm human too. I think about those things."

"You, Klaus, are anything but human." Cassandra shook her head.

"What would have been your answer?" He asked and she looked disbelievingly at him. "If you had a choice, me or him, what would it be?"

"Well, she already has a fiancé." Damon smirked as he sauntered to the pair. "Not to be, you know, territorial or anything." Cassandra joined his side and he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Ah, yes, of course. You two and your unshakable bond." He noted sarcastically and the couple scowled. Damon's hand rose to cup the back of Cassandra's neck, gently squeezing as a little territorial gesture. "However it's interesting to see how much that bond shakes when a threat comes into town. Let's see that bond really shake when something else rolls into Mystic Falls." He taunted and Damon growled low in his chest while Cassandra gave the Original hybrid a deadly glare. Bonnie then came out of the school and announced that Esther was no longer fighting her and the salt spell was broken.

* * *

><p>Walking through the cemetery was a gloomy sight. Alaric had made the choice to let himself die as opposed to finishing his transition. Cassandra and Damon were met with teary eyes and sad frowns as they stood on the grounds. She tried to console all of them, but she needed some consoling herself. Alaric was a great friend and a hell of a vampire hunter. He would be missed dearly by everyone in Mystic Falls, especially his students. Cassandra stood by Damon's side and he hugged her close to him. He was going through his own internal battle dealing with the fact that his friend would rather die than live forever as a vampire. He knew Ric since the very beginning and it seemed unnatural to keep his daily routine without his drinking buddy by his side.<p>

Ric slowly climbed the steps of the mausoleum with Elena and Jeremy by his side and looked out over his beloved friends who had come to honor his existence. The group of them stood in the cemetery, all of them held lit candles in remembrance for Alaric. His eyes scanned over each sad face and his heart ached that he would have to leave all of them on their own. But it was better that he die tonight than be a threat to anyone, anymore. He gave one last nod to everyone before trekking back down into his own tomb. Meredith had gone down after him, giving him a sedative to make his passing more peaceful and everyone disbursed except for Damon and Cassandra. The two sat on a tombstone, Damon with a bottle in his fist. Cassandra rubbed a hand back and forth over Damon's shoulder. She knew that he was having a really hard time with this.

"I can't say goodbye to him." Damon shook his head.

"You need to, Damon. If you don't, then you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She pressed.

"If I say goodbye, then it's real." He said gravely. "That he's really dying." Cassandra's eyes pooled with tears and she frowned seeing Damon in so much pain. He was never good with goodbyes, but he needed to have that kind of closure.

"I can't force you to, but at least don't leave him alone." Cassandra pulled him close and kissed his cheek before standing up and moving towards the mausoleum door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ric." She smiled, sitting down beside him.<p>

"Hey," He said weakly as he tried to smile back at her.

"How ya doing, buddy?" Cassandra leaned her head back against the wall.

"I've had better days." Ric breathed. "Where's Damon?" He asked and Cassandra frowned but quickly covered it up.

"He'll be down in a little while. He just needs some time." She replied simply.

"Maybe I had this coming…" He trailed off.

"No," The hybrid shook her head. "None of this is your fault."

"That's what Elena said." Alaric chuckled. "Whoever decided to make me their guardian was a huge mistake."

"You listen to me; you are the best thing that could have happened to those two kids." Cassandra spoke firmly, taking the history teacher's hand. "And not just Elena and Jeremy, but Bonnie, and Matt, and Tyler, and Caroline. You have helped all of them. You were their teacher, their protector. You were the best thing for them." Little tears streaked down her cheeks. "You were the best thing for all of us." She squeezed his hand tightly and he squeezed back.

"Thank you," His watery eyes glistened in the dim candlelight. The two then turned at the sound of the mausoleum gate scraping against the cement. Damon came into view and Cassandra smiled lightly at him. She knew he'd come down sooner or later.

"Hey, you." She greeted and Damon tried to smile as best as he could, seeing that his friend was wasting away.

"Hey, how ya doing, Ric?" The vampire asked as he took a seat beside Cassandra, popping open the bottle of bourbon in his hands.

"Is this the part where you give me a dream?" Ric breathed weakly and Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "Rainbows and rolling green hills?" He chuckled.

"I was drunk when I told you that." Damon grumbled

"Yeah, and I told you I'd use it against you." The hunter laughed.

"Damn you." He tisked and Cassandra leaned against him as the room grew quiet.

"I'll let you two say your goodbyes." Cassandra said and gave Ric a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice knowing you, vamp hunter." She joked and Ric smiled.

"You take care of him," The hunter nodded his head at Damon.

"I'll meet you at home, okay?" Damon inclined and she nodded, standing up and dusting off her pants.

"Hey, Cassandra!" Ric called weakly and Cassandra turned. "Give him a good ass kicking if he needs it." Damon smirked and Cassandra laughed, giving him one last hug before leaving both men alone in the tomb.

"Sorry I killed you. Twice." Damon said as he sat beside Ric, a bottle of bourbon in his hands.

"So, I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you." Ric grimaced and Damon offered him the bottle.

"Drink?" He asked and Alaric shook his head. The vampire took a couple sips, guzzling it down. He'd need all the liquor in the world to get through tonight.

"Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back." Alaric quipped.

"You know...I never told you this, but if Stefan didn't fix himself, you would've been my best man at our wedding." Damon said.

"Really?" Ric asked.

"Yeah," The vampire nodded.

"I'm touched. I didn't know you had so few friends." The hunter chuckled and so did Damon. "But, I would have been honored to be a part of it." He rasped weakly. "She's a special girl."

The vampire nodded, a smile coming to his lips. "Yes, she is."

"Don't let her go and don't do anything stupid." Ric coughed.

"I won't." Damon confirmed.

The two passed the bottle back and forth for a little while longer before Alaric's eyes fluttered shut. His breaths were very heavy until the last couple passed his lips. Ric's head tilted limply against his shoulder as he breathed out his last fighting breath. It was over. He was really gone.

Damon abruptly stood and capped the bottle of bourbon. He gave one last look to Alaric; the teacher looked as if to be sleeping. Damon slowly made his way up the steps, dragging his feet the entire time. When he reached the top of the stairs, he stared out into the dark cemetery to see Cassandra leaning against a headstone, patiently waiting for him. Tears streaked her cheeks and Damon gave her a curt nod, signaling that Alaric had passed away. The two met each other halfway in the cemetery and Cassandra placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Damon." She whispered tearfully and wiped a tear that slipped down his cheek. His bright blue eyes were now watery pools that were filled with anger and despair. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her, comfortingly combed her fingers through his hair. "But he's at peace now. He won't suffer anymore." She told him and he nodded against the crook of her neck. Cassandra had heard everything that went on between Alaric and Damon and her heart broke her for her vampire fiancé. The two really were friends; no matter how many times either of them denied it. It was like they had their own little bromance. Cassandra wasn't nearly as close to Alaric as Damon, but she'd miss him too.

"I thought I told you to go home." He rasped and pulled back from her tight embrace.

"And leave you here?" She raised an eyebrow. "Damon, when Vanessa died, you were all I had. I would never leave you alone. We're in this fight together." She spoke and gently massaged the sides of his neck, alleviating some tension there.

"Thank you." Damon breathed and she gave him a weak smile.

"Let's go home." Cassandra craned her head up to kiss his lips softly and he returned it. She was able to taste the bourbon in his mouth and figured that it would be easy to get him to go right to sleep. The two walked hand in hand through the cemetery until they came across Bonnie who was walking towards the mausoleum.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Cassandra jogged over to the witch and gently gripped her upper arm. "Are you alright?" The witch turned abruptly and wrestled her arm out of Cassandra's grip. Bonnie's dark eyes shifted between Cassandra and Damon before lifting her hand and curling her fingers. The pair let out shrill screams as an unbearable pain surged through their heads. Cassandra gripped her hair, pulling it while Damon covered his ears.

"Gaahh! Stop, Bonnie!" Damon hollered but the witch didn't cease her torture. The pain soon numbed their brains and they passed out on the leaves and dirt.

Bonnie smirked sinisterly, her work was almost complete. Leaving the two unconscious beings, she walked down the steps to Alaric's tomb and knelt before him. She slit her wrist and pressed the bloody wound to his lips. The history teacher stirred slightly before sucking firmly on Bonnie's wrist. The witch let out a pained moan when she felt his fangs pierce her skin and begin to suck hungrily. Bonnie's body grew weak and heavy before she passed out on the tomb floor. Alaric grinned evilly and rose from the ground, Bonnie's blood trickling from his lips. He was out for blood now and this time he would get his revenge on those who wronged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleeeeaaaasssseeee review and make my day! I will be on vacation and with limited internet for about a week, but I would love to see a boatload of reviews when I get back. Love you all and hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	39. Before Sunset

**Wow, the amount of reviews and messages I got was enough to make me cry. I love all of my readers/reviews so, so much! Hugs and kisses to all of you! We're almost done with this story and I will be continuing it in Season 4! I have some title suggestions but I would love some more. Feel free to leave one with your review!**

**Beta: currently not beta'd but HarleyQuinn88 is working her magic :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra and my stories.**

* * *

><p>"Damon! Damon!" A voice yelled and the vampire in question groaned feeling someone smacking his cheeks. He cracked open his eyes to see Cassandra sitting on his hips and staring down worriedly at him.<p>

"I could think of worse ways to wake up." He groaned and cracked his neck.

"C'mon, Casanova. Get up." She climbed off him and helped to pull him off the ground.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Bonnie happened." She grumbled and rubbed her head. "She juju-ed us last night."

"Damn witches." Damon growled. The smell of blood entered their nostrils and they followed their noses back down the steps to Alaric's resting place but panic struck them seeing that Alaric wasn't down there. Bonnie was slumped over on the floor, bleeding bite marks on her wrist and neck. Cassandra propped up the witch and Damon tore open his wrist, placing it against her parted lips. Bonnie slowly came too and looked around, clearly unaware of her surroundings.

"Where am I?" The young witch asked.

"You're in the cemetery, Bonnie." Cassandra explained.

"How did I get here?"

"Did you not remember coming here and giving us a witchy migraine?" Damon asked snidely.

"I did what?" Bonnie looked between the two and they nodded. "Oh, no.."

"Oh, no?" The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"The witches. They told me to come here and..."

"Bonnie, what did the witches tell you to do?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

"They wanted me to help Alaric transition." She said quietly and both supernatural beings stared back at her.

* * *

><p>Cassandra, Damon, Bonnie and Stefan sat back at the Gilbert house. All of them were trying to figure out what to do about Ric's new transition. They were all tense to say the least. Now they had an immortal vampire hunter to worry about.<p>

"I can't believe this!" Damon threw his hands up as he paced in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help what I was doing. It was like I was being possessed." Bonnie frowned.

"It's not your fault, Bonnie." Cassandra consoled as she cleaned the blood off her neck.

"Now we have an indestructible, psycho vampire hunter on the loose." Damon grumbled and Cassandra threw him a look to be quiet.

"He'll be limited because he doesn't have a daylight ring." Stefan offered.

"So, we have some time to regroup." Cassandra nodded and the door bell rang. She ushered Bonnie into the other room while Jeremy answered the door. Coming back down the stairs, she huffed seeing that Klaus, Stefan, and Jeremy were having a stare down at the front door.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside." Klaus grumbled.

"Why don't you go up to your room, Jer?" Cassandra said and Damon came up behind her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Did she stutter? Now." The blue eyed vampire growled and Jeremy rolled his eyes before jogging upstairs.

"Hmm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the three of you." Klaus looked between the trio.

"Yeah, about that..." Cassandra trailed off.

"Something happened." Damon finished.

"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelganger." He finished with a smirk.

"Can't help you there." Cassandra shrugged and Damon let out a snicker before slamming the door shut in Klaus's face. Stefan called for Elena upstairs but she was nowhere to be found. Damon and Cassandra moved to the living room and she peaked out the blinds, watching Klaus pace back and forth on the front porch.

"He's pacing." Cassandra narrated as she watched Klaus stomp back and forth across the Gilbert porch. "He's pissed." She huffed and retracted her probing fingers from the blinds.

"He wants in; we have to keep him out." Damon said and switched spots with Cassandra. A sudden look of fear crossed Damon's ice blue eyes at what was outside the window and before Cassandra could even turn her head, Damon gripped her and pushed them both down to the floor. His arms enveloped her, keeping her as close as possible.

"Ah, duck!" His frantic shouts were followed by the sound of smashing glass and the two felt little shards of the window rain down on them. Damon kept his hand on the back of Cassandra's head in an effort to keep her out of the range of any other objects that would come flying through the now broken window.

"Holy fuck!" Cassandra muttered into the carpet. "I'd hate to know what the neighbors think about what goes on here."

"I think you're probably going to want to let me in!" Klaus bellowed and everyone in the house crawled into the kitchen. Cassandra ushered both Bonnie and Jeremy inside, looking around to make sure that they were safe from Klaus's attacks.

"Well, the neighbors must all be on vacation 'cause the cops haven't shown up yet." The female hybrid growled.

"Elena's car is gone." Stefan announced as he paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked but no one was able to give her an answer since a soccer ball suddenly burst through the front door. The group ducked as the ball bounced off of Damon's back and rolled off. Looking out the open door, everyone could see Klaus standing there with a piece of white picket fence in his hands.

"Get down!" Stefan yelled, pushing Jeremy and Bonnie down behind the kitchen counter. Klaus tore a piece of the fence so it was sharp like a stake and flung it inside, missing Damon's head by a centimeter and burying itself in the wall.

"Missed me!" Damon teased and Klaus took another shot at him, but missed again. "Missed me again!" He sang as he continued to duck from Klaus's attacks like a whack-a-mole. Cassandra rolled her eyes watching Damon but a smirk came to her lips seeing the soccer ball roll towards her foot. She picked it up and tossed it in her hands before crawling her way near the door. Klaus retreated to get more of the fence and Cassandra quickly head butted the ball out the door, knocking him across the face.

"Goal!" Cassandra cheered.

"Nice shot, babe!" Damon chuckled but the ball suddenly went flying past his face and crashed through the sliding glass door. Cassandra took cover in the other room just as her phone started buzzing from inside the pocket of her bomber jacket. Her eyes widened at the caller ID but she answered it.

"Alaric!"

* * *

><p>"Put it out." Stefan ordered as Klaus marched up the porch with a flaming newspaper and a canister of gasoline in his hands.<p>

"Come outside and make me." He growled and Stefan promptly stepped outside.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." He said and the hybrid threw down the newspaper and the canister angrily.

"Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too."

"I'll take those odds." Damon smirked as he walked out with a picket over his shoulder.

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan added.

"I'm good with that too." His brother snickered.

"And a fifty percent chance that Cassandra dies along with you." Klaus added and the brother's tensed. "Guess it'll be a coin toss if Elijah or I was to get staked."

"I'll take my chances." She sauntered from the house with the soccer ball resting against her hip, held in place by her arm. "Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?"

* * *

><p>The four paced outside on the Gilbert porch for what seemed like forever. Each plan that was thought up was shot down by a member of the opposite party.<p>

"Okay, so how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan and Cassandra grab Elena and Caroline and carry them to safety?" Klaus suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Damon muttered sarcastically. "What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

"Nothing." Klaus shrugged and Cassandra and Stefan rolled their eyes.

"You know, this really isn't helping too much." Stefan said.

"Seriously, guys. We're burning daylight here." Cassandra spoke up while bouncing the soccer ball on her knee. Klaus snatched it from her and spun it on his finger, smirking at her. "Would you like me replace your head with that ball?" She grumbled and he just chuckled at her.

"Always have to resort to violence, don't you sweetheart?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't sweet talk my fiancé." Damon tightened his grip on the picket and sauntered over to stand face to face with the Original hybrid. Klaus and Damon were glaring at one another, clearly trying to size each other up, but neither of them was backing down. To say that Damon was possessive of Cassandra was a gross understatement and Klaus trying to move in on his woman was irking him to no end.

"I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers, Damon." Klaus grinned and Damon gave him a smug smirk.

"Well, you have and I'm not too keen on having it happen again." The vampire growled.

"You know, it's funny." He stated. "You always try to act like the big, bad vampire in town, but then someone comes into town and steps on you like the little bug you are. Last time it was Katherine and now it's me." Klaus was practically chopping Damon down to size on the front porch and he wasn't taking kindly to it. Damon was grinding his teeth together, trying to keep his composure. Cassandra then decided to step in between the two of them, placing her hands on Damon's chest and lightly pushing him back.

"Enough." She huffed and glared at Klaus over her shoulder. "The both of you."

"Sorry, love. I was just putting young Damon here in his place." Klaus shrugged.

"Don't make me put you in your place." Cassandra faced him, a deadly smirk on her lips. She quickly clawed at the soccer ball that Klaus was holding and it popped loudly. The air deflated and it dropped on the porch, completely flat and was decorated with five puncture marks. Damon chuckled, a grin on his face.

"You ruin my fun, darling." Klaus snickered and Cassandra rolled her eyes, backing away from him.

"I might have an idea." Bonnie announced as she stood in the door way of the Gilbert house and the group turned their attention to her. "My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might? Your words inspire such confidence." Klaus spat.

"I'll get it." Bonnie hissed. "But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours." The witch's eyes burned through him and he turned around to look at the sun which was hanging low in the sky.

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."

* * *

><p>Cassandra watched Bonnie pace back and forth as she sat in Damon's lap on the couch in the parlor of the boarding house. She could pick up on the witch's stress since they were all waiting anxiously for Abby to show up. Damon's thumb made circles over the back of Cassandra's hand before his eyes glanced up at the clock.<p>

"Well, this is promising." He muttered.

"Relax, Abby will be here." Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department." He grumbled.

"Jamie said she was coming, okay? Just give her time." She ran a hand through her hair and the door bell rang.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Damon called as she bolted to answer the door. "Might be a Girl Scout." He joked and Cassandra playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Stop being so childish." She chided and he shrugged. The female hybrid poured some blood into glasses and offered one to Damon who took it gratefully. She held out the other glass to Abby and the witch eyed it. "Blood?" She offered and Abby glared back at Cassandra.

"Ah, come on. Think of it as a peace offering." Damon chuckled and Abby continued to stare at the glass. "Fine." He plucked the glass from Cassandra's fingers. "More for me." He pulled Cassandra down to sit next to him on the couch.

"We called you here because I need help with a spell. Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael." Bonnie explained and her mother shook her head.

"Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle." Abby fought.

"You turned your back on me for sixteen years. You have no idea what I can handle." Her daughter growled.

"Gotta say, I'm Team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?" Damon asked.

"The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate." Abby spoke.

"That's what we want to do." Cassandra nodded.

"To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?" Abby looked straight at Bonnie and the young witch stared back at her.

"What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch." Damon quipped.

"I have to stop a human heart." Bonnie answered.

"As if the population of humans in this town wasn't dwindling enough." Cassandra sighed.

* * *

><p>Damon, Cassandra, and Bonnie walked up to the high school to see Jeremy, Stefan, and Klaus waiting for them.<p>

"Look at this, one big, happy family." Klaus smirked and Bonnie pulled a vial of blood from her pocket.

"Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart." She explained as they passed the vial around, each taking a swig from it.

"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other three: hold him down." Stefan ordered.

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire blood line, therefore I am responsible for your lives, Tyler's life and I could possibly be responsible for your life." Klaus announced as he looked to Cassandra who seemed unfazed by his confession. "Along with Caroline's life and Abby's life, should anything go wrong."

"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon growled.

"I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter." He smirked and drank some of the blood and passed it to Cassandra. "Bottoms up, darling." She rolled her eyes and downed the rest of the blood.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan inclined as the four powerhouses walked towards the school, leaving Bonnie and Jeremy behind.

* * *

><p>Alaric threw Elena up against a wall of lockers roughly and the teen let out a groan, her back nearly breaking from the force. The teacher gripped Elena by the throat, ready to make another hit, but Cassandra and Damon caught him by the backs of his arms.<p>

"Do it! Now!" The female hybrid yelled to Stefan. He moved to make a connection but Alaric quickly threw off the couple, snapping Stefan's neck before snapping Damon's. Cassandra tackled Alaric to the floor, knocking the white oak stake from inside his jacket and the two of them bolted for it, but Alaric beat her to it. Klaus rushed in from around the corner and buried his hand in Ric's chest. Cassandra held Ric as tightly as she could, hoping that Bonnie would work her magic but the two hybrids were quickly thrown off, Klaus into the lockers and Cassandra to the ground. Ric yanked at Klaus's shirt, flipping him over and bending down, ready to stake him but Cassandra jumped on his back. The teacher threw his head back, connecting with Cassandra's face and she shouted out. Having the female hybrid temporarily stunned, Ric pulled her against him, one arm around her neck while the other held the stake aimed at her heart. Klaus got up; making a move towards him but Ric tightened his grip on Cassandra.

"One more step and she's dead." He threatened and Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. Cassandra's nose and lip were bleeding from the rough hit she took from Alaric and she was struggling to breathe.

"Klaus, get out of here!" She panted but Klaus didn't move. He stood his ground, but made sure not to cross Alaric.

"How sweet." Ric chuckled in Cassandra's ear. "Even after everything she's done to you, you'd rather see her live."

"Put the stake down, mate and let her go." Klaus held his hands up. "Let's say we settle this like grown men."

"I don't make deals with vampires." Ric growled.

"Stop!" Elena yelled and the hunter and hybrid looked back at her. The doppelganger held a knife to her throat, ready to slice into the skin. "Let her go or I'll kill myself!" She proclaimed.

"Put it down, Elena!" Ric hissed.

"Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you only have one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!" Elena spoke and Klaus could see Ric's confidence unravel fairly quickly.

"You're wrong!" Ric snarled.

"Am I?" Elena questioned as she made a move to cut her neck.

"Elena, no!" Cassandra fought against Ric.

"Stop!" The teacher commanded but Elena didn't stop her efforts. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He begged as blood trickled down Elena's neck. In a moment of panic, Ric threw Cassandra to the ground, knocking her skull against the floor. Klaus then sped behind Ric, snapping his neck and taking both Elena and Cassandra with him.

* * *

><p>This was the second time Cassandra had woken up unaware of her surroundings. Her eyes darted around the room and she really didn't know where she was. Cassandra tried to yank her arm back but she was restrained by chains that tied her down to a chair. She felt a prick on her arm and she groaned out. Elena was unconscious in front of her, tied down to a chair with an IV in her arm that was draining her blood.<p>

"Be careful," A nurse said before removing the tie around Cassandra's upper arm. "Moving only makes it hurt more." She was obviously compelled since she couldn't decipher that tying two girls to chairs was unethical. Cassandra looked questioningly at the nurse as she hooked a bag to the end of the IV tube. The liquid inside the bag was clear but had a brownish tint to it. Before Cassandra could make out what was inside the bag, she jumped and howled in pain as a stinging sensation made its way through her veins. The nurse left just as Klaus stepped into the room.

"What are you doing?" She growled, fighting against the chains around her wrists and waist. It hurt to move her body as the vervain was being pumped into her veins.

"Keeping you down so you don't do anything stupid." Klaus replied as he checked the filling bag that was attached to Elena's chair. He nodded approvingly before checking Cassandra's bag that was filled with the lethal concoction. Cassandra flung her leg out, trying to kick him but her ankles were also shackled. "Now we can't have any of that, love." He tisked and gripped the bag, squeezing and more of the liquid shot up the IV. Cassandra groaned, her insides burned as her veins were lit aflame.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" A weak but firm voice stopped Klaus from his torment at Elena's pleas.

"Glad to see you're awake." Klaus smirked evilly and unhanded Cassandra's bag.

"Elena, are you alright?" Cassandra asked as she yanked at her chains.

"I'm fine, but...what's going on?" She cried.

"Have a nice nap, my lovelies?" Klaus greeted sweetly.

"What exactly are your plans for us, Klaus?" Cassandra growled, fighting against the heavy chains.

"Well, first things first, I want to expand my hybrid army, so for that I'll need Elena's blood. All of it." He explained simply and the doppelganger's face paled.

"No!" She fought.

"And for you," Klaus bent down to be eye level with Cassandra. "I'm going to let the vervain in your system take effect till you practically mummify and desiccate. And then we'll reevaluate in a couple hundred years." He played with a stray curl, twirling it between his fingers as if he was talking about something as simple as the weather.

"And you'll cart me around in a box like you did your siblings? You sick bastard!" She spat.

"Well, I can't have Damon looking for you, so it's best to keep you with me." Klaus moved his hand to caress her cheek, his thumb playing underneath her bottom lip.

"You honestly think that he'll ever stop looking for me? He'll catch up to you one day." She promised.

"I've spent a thousand years running from Mikael and I've always managed to stay one step ahead of him. Damon won't be a problem." Klaus smirked. "And if he gets in my way, I'll just have to eliminate him." He snickered and Cassandra quickly snapped at the hand that was touching her. Klaus pulled back, growling at her but ended up just chuckling at her futile attempts.

"Let Elena go. Take the blood but let her live." Cassandra begged. "She shouldn't have to suffer for your sick plans."

"I don't think so, love." He shook his head and checked Elena's bag which was quickly filling up. "You see, Stefan didn't know that he was digging his own grave by crossing me. I think it's time to let him suffer." He then took off the bag on the back of Elena's chair, viewing the fuel for his army and the nurse placed a new one on the chair.

"What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create you army." Elena spoke.

"These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and me. I don't need hybrids. I have my family." He spoke.

"That's a lie! You know that your siblings will never trust you again, so you want a backup family." Cassandra spat.

"Don't go breaking my heart, darling." Klaus pouted and placed a hand over his chest.

"Your black heart!" She hissed and struggled at her chains. Klaus chuckled and Tyler walked into the room with a box in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing both women tied down and immediately dropped the box to help them.

"Tyler," Elena breathed weakly before letting her eyes drifted closed.

"Get Damon, please." Cassandra begged. They were running out of time, especially Elena.

"Yes, Tyler. Get Damon so I can rip his heart out right in front of her eyes." Klaus smirked. "I think our friend Elena needs some more bags. About three or so." He said and Tyler looked between the two women.

"Tyler, no. Don't listen to him."

"Get the bags." Klaus ordered but Tyler was still conflicted as to what to do. "Forget the girls and get the bags. Now!" He demanded and the young hybrid finally skulked off.

"If you honestly think that I'd ever join sides with you, you must have rocks in your head." Cassandra growled.

"I could always make you agreeable." He smirked. "I don't understand how you think your life is complete here. You think a handful of vampires; humans and witches are your family."

"They are! They care for me more than you do." She bit.

"Consider this me doing you a favor. When I take you out of Mystic Falls, you won't have to choose a life for yourself. You'll have one handed to you and you'll enjoy it." He purred.

"Never! I've made my choice!" Cassandra protested and Klaus suddenly blurred himself to lean his hands on the arms of the chair, trapping her like a little lark in a cage. He was dangerously close to her, his breath played over her paling cheeks and she shied away as much as the back of the chair would let her. His blue eyes trailed over her neck and his mouth watered at the thought of burying his fangs into the soft skin. Like a second nature, his double set of fangs protruded from his gums and his sky blue eyes turned amber with little veins beneath them, the face of a monster. Sure, he'd have to deal with the sting of vervain, but he'd get over it. Cassandra growled at him, showing her fangs as if to try and scare him off but he snapped his fangs at her. The female hybrid gritted her teeth, she didn't want him to mark her in anyway, it was bad enough she was chained to a chair in his house. Klaus yanked at her hair again, angling her neck so he could get a nice clean bite when he spotted the glimmer of her engagement ring and frowned. Cassandra flinched, waiting for a crunching sound to reach her ears, but her neck remained untouched.

"Now, what is this piece of junk doing on your finger?" He tisked and removed his hand from her hair, taking her left hand in his.

"No, no, stop it…" Cassandra growled weakly and tried to close her fist tightly. Klaus bent her fingers back roughly and she fought against him, but he was finally able to wrestle her engagement ring off of her finger. He tossed it to a corner of the room and Cassandra watched it hit the wall and shatter into pieces. Klaus's hand found its way around her throat, his fingernails bit into her soft skin and little droplets of blood dribbled from the marks.

"And just between us girls," He smirked. "If you were given a choice, who would you have picked? Damon or I?" He remained quiet, waiting for her answer and Cassandra stayed quiet as well. Not liking her silence, he tunneled a hand in her hair, yanking roughly so her head was tilted up towards his.

"Rot in hell!" She rasped weakly and Klaus just chuckled before running his hand through her luscious curls.

"Sweet dreams, Cassandra." Klaus whispered in her ear before giving her a light peck on the lips. She growled, turning her head but he already took what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Another heavy sigh left Cassandra's lips as she fell limp against the chair. She had been fighting the chains and the vervain in her system but her entire body throbbed. Everything hurt, it even hurt to blink or take a breath. She needed blood desperately and her hunger only grew as the seconds ticked on. Klaus had left the two girls alone for quite some time and she was quickly becoming restless in her prison. Cassandra let her eyes close and she took in another breath before struggling with the chains once again. She pulled and yanked and growled but it was no use. She knew that she was done for but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Letting out a loud sob, she collapsed against the chair again. A few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes as per her current situation not improving. She lifted her gaze to see Tyler sneak into the room and her heart swelled.<p>

"Tyler!" She hushed as he placed a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. Cassandra fought against her chains even harder while the young hybrid moved to undo them. "No, get Elena." She whispered and Tyler looked back at her before making his way over to a nearly unconscious Elena. "Wait, take the needle out." She begged Tyler and he quickly yanked the IV from the crook of her elbow. The stinging affects of the vervain were still present but it was no longer constantly pumping through her veins. Tyler did the same to Elena and untied her before going back to Cassandra's chains. "You came back."

"And I've brought the cavalry." He smiled and Cassandra nodded weakly, but her good mood was suddenly spoiled as she saw Klaus entering the room over Tyler's shoulder.

"Tyler," Her voice was laced with worry as the hybrid sauntered into the room. The chains loosened around Cassandra's body and Tyler then moved to Elena's chair, untying her as well.

"So much for that sire bond." Klaus shook his head.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore!" Tyler spat and Cassandra chuckled to herself. He had really come a long way from the arrogant werewolf he was before.

"How did you break the sire bond?" The hybrid smirked and walked towards him.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." He proclaimed.

"That's impossible." Klaus shook his head.

"Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?" The young hybrid snarled.

"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Klaus reasoned.

"You didn't give a crap about me or anyone in this town! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler spat before moving to help Elena up out of her chair. She weakly grabbed onto him, trying to stand but Klaus quickly rushed forward, pushing Elena to the ground and holding Tyler to the wall.

"Goodbye, Tyler." He growled and Cassandra used every bit of energy in her body to propel herself from the chair and buried her fangs in his neck. She sucked as much blood as she could before Klaus threw her off and into the wall. Blood dribbled sloppily down her lips, but she felt some bit of strength coming back to her. "Now I've just about had enough of you." He pressed his hand into her chest, piercing her skin and Cassandra gasped out, suddenly feeling her life energy leave her. No. Bonnie was starting the spell, but it was for the wrong person! Cassandra fought against his grip but his nails were embedded in her skin like fish hooks.

"No! Let go!" She snarled as her breaths became shallow and her heartbeat drummed slowly. "You're killing me!"

"That's the point, sweetheart. I stop your heart and whisk you away from Mystic Falls for good." Klaus snickered and Cassandra took in a breath before thrusting her hand into Klaus's chest. Her nails dug into the muscles of his beating heart and Klaus groaned out, immediately feeling the spell take over him.

"I'm not going down alone, Klaus." She growled as she fought to keep her body working against the spell. Bonnie's spell was now working its magic on both hybrids as they tried to beat each other out. "Who's it going to be? Me or you?" She gritted and tightened her grip, as did Klaus but the spell was taking its toll on the both of them. The life force was being drained as their organs slowly shut down and the last to go would be the heartbeat. It must have been weakening Cassandra faster since her eyes started to droop and grayish veins laced their way up her collarbone and neck. She continued to hold on, but the drumming of her heart was down to slow, lethargic beats as her eyes watered with tears.

In a rush of movement, Stefan and Damon swooped into the room, knocking Klaus away from Cassandra and she crumpled to the floor, gasping as her skin regained its normal complexion. Tyler and Damon held Klaus back while Stefan got the connection to Klaus. Cassandra crawled over to Elena, trying to get her up and she was able to notice a cut across her forehead. She bit her wrist, feeding Elena her blood and she drank hungrily. Elena gagged slightly but she felt her strength slowly returning. The two girls felt a thud and looked to see Klaus's grey body lying motionless on the floor. Cassandra helped Elena to stand and Stefan took her in his arms, holding her while Tyler dragged Klaus's body out of her room.

"Hey, you okay?" Damon's voice reached Cassandra's ears while he grabbed her gently and hoisted her up off the floor. She nodded mutely and Damon hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever do that again!" He murmured in her ear and she chuckled. She had just put herself in complete danger and Damon had to watch until the opportune moment to move in on Klaus as per Stefan's orders.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck, happy to feel him close to her after nearly dying by Klaus's hands. Her body ached and she was beyond exhausted.

"It's over now. He can't hurt you anymore." He pulled back to stare into her tired brown eyes and she wobbled in his grip.

"We should…we should get Elena home before sunset." She whispered quietly and her knees buckled under herself. She was just too tired to hold herself up for another second. Damon caught her, holding her against him and everyone promptly left the Mikaelson mansion, leaving it in the dust.

* * *

><p>Cassandra slurped down another blood bag as she stood on the front porch of the Gilbert house with Damon and Stefan. Elena was home safe and sound, but Stefan was a little hesitant on leaving her in the house. Cassandra thought it was sweet that Stefan was getting back to his old self and that he was starting to care again. He and Elena really loved each other and they'd be able to find their way back to each other.<p>

"Stefan, you can stay with her." Cassandra spoke up. "Damon and I will be fine dumping Klaus's body."

"No, I uh, I'll go with you guys." He shrugged and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." Damon grumbled and Cassandra playfully elbowed him. "How are you feeling?" He asked and his bright blue eyes flashed with worry.

"I'm fine. Nothing a little blood can't fix." She waved the empty blood bag in the air and smirked. Elena opened up the front door and Cassandra frowned at the fact that she still looked pale. "How are you, Elena?"

"I'll be okay. But why don't you guys come inside for a little bit? You can relax before you head out." Elena smiled through her exhaustion and the three supernatural's moved themselves inside. Damon laced his hand with Cassandra's and she squeezed his hand. The poor thing was still on edge about the situation with Klaus, but Klaus was now dead and everyone could breathe a little easier. Cassandra looked down at her left hand and flexed her fingers. A frown painted her lips seeing that her ring was no longer perched on her finger. Damon's blood boiled when he saw the ring break into a million pieces and he wanted to ring Klaus's neck.

"Hey, it's okay." Damon kissed her temple and squeezed her hand comfortingly. Cassandra smiled back and gave him a sweet kiss. They all moved into the kitchen to see Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Elena readying drinks on the island.

"What is going on here?" Cassandra asked and the group smiled back at her.

"Welcome to our victory party!" Caroline jumped up and handed her and Damon shots.

"What victory?" Damon took the shot anyway but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Alaric is still out there."

"We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night." Bonnie smiled.

"Well, I think we all need it." Stefan took a shot from Tyler. Elena picked up a shot, ready to down it but Cassandra held her wrist loosely.

"Nah, ah! I don't think so, girlie." She shook her head and Elena pouted. "No alcohol for you. You lost too much blood today."

"Alright, fine." Elena pouted and Cassandra took her shot, downed it before putting it back on the island.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Tyler started and everyone readied their shots. "To Damon and Cassandra, here's to the wedding of the century for the couple that deserves it the most." He said and Damon hugged Cassandra closer to him.

"To the future bride and groom!" Caroline squealed, raising her glass and everyone followed.

"Cheers!" They all clinked their shot glasses before guzzling them down and Tyler then started to pour more.

"Wait, before we leave, I'd like to say something." Cassandra traded places with Tyler so she was the center of attention and all eyes were on her. "Well, firstly, I'd like to say thank you to everyone for welcoming me into this crazy family." The group giggled and chuckled lightly. "I know it's not easy to just let someone in and I know that not everyone trusted me at first, but I want to thank you all for giving me that chance. I know that all of us had our lives turned inside out and upside down with all of this supernatural business." She started and all of them nodded. "We've lost a lot of loved ones along the way." Cassandra said sadly and the faces of everyone went somber. "But, I think all of that brought us here for a reason." Everyone in the kitchen looked around to each other and could only agree with her words. They had made it through all of the blood, sweat and tears. What didn't kill them, made them stronger. "Well, this is a celebration of our victory, so let's drink up!" She cheered and the group followed. They all raised their glasses to toast, but Tyler suddenly looked around as if he had heard something.

"Hang on. Do you guys hear that?" He asked and everyone went quiet. The kitchen was dead silent, listening for something, but Tyler's chuckle broke the silence. "That is the sound of a Klaus free life." The group relaxed and Elena held up her glass of water.

"To a Klaus free life!" They all followed her, smiling and laughing like they were normal teenagers again. "And to all of you. My family." She smiled and they all clinked their glasses, taking a drink and toasting to a new life.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Don't touch the radio station when I'm driving!" Cassandra yelled and Damon's hands flinched back from the stereo. After taking a couple shots, the pair decided they'd leave to dump Klaus's body off while Stefan stayed back with Elena.<p>

"Jeez, grouchy." Damon smirked.

"I'm not grouchy, I just don't like when people touch my Jeep." She laughed and shook her head.

"You're worse than I am with my car." He grumbled and looked back at the coffin in the back seat. He smirked widely and patted the casket. "How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a light bulb?" He joked and Cassandra had to giggle at his corny joke.

"You're in a good mood." She stated.

"Yeah, I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead; my brother is halfway sane again, you're alive even though I think you have nine lives with the way you manage to escape death. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Cassandra." He explained and she nodded quietly, letting his words sink in. They really had won, for the most part. "Come on, say it. Say it." Damon pressed.

"We won." Cassandra repeated.

"Once more with feeling." He prodded and Cassandra giggled before leaning her head back against the head rest and letting out a battle cry.

"We won!" She yelled happily.

"Thank you." He smiled and took her hand off the steering wheel, kissing the back of it a few times.

"It feels good to say it." She smiled back at him. "He's finally gone and now we can focus on the wedding."

"Mmhmm," Damon nodded. "Hey, uh, can I take a pee break?" He asked.

"I thought I told you to go before we left Elena's. You can hold it." Cassandra kept her eyes on the road but out of the corner of her eye she could see Damon squirming in his seat. "Ugh, alright." She huffed and pulled over to the side of the road, shutting off the engine. Damon jetted out of the car, running into the woods and Cassandra shook her head, chuckling at him. She then got out of the car and leaned against the hood, taking in the night air and the quietness surrounding her. She took a deep breath and exhaled, it felt good to say that Klaus was gone for good. Cassandra said it over and over again but it wouldn't be truly real until he was dumped somewhere where no one could find him.

"Damon!" She called into the forest. "Hurry up!" A rush of wind hit her and she was suddenly propped up against the hood of the car, her legs straddling Damon's hips as he stood in front of her.

"Fast enough for you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, placing his hands on her hips.

"We have to get back on the road." Cassandra tried to move out of his grip but he held her firmly against the hood of the car.

"I think we have some time to spare." Damon purred and ground his hips against her. She moaned and laced her arms around his neck, pulling him close so their lips were centimeters from each others.

"I think so too." She kissed him passionately and ran her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck. Damon's lips immediately opened and his tongue snaked in to pry her soft lips apart. She gave him access, naturally, and tangled her tongue with his. Damon let his hands trail over her collarbone before sliding underneath the lapel of her bomber jacket and gently eased it off her shoulders. She tossed it to floor and did the same with his leather jacket; however her movements were a little more rushed. Her heat pooled with wetness and she shivered at the chilly night air around her but she knew that her shivers were caused by his warm touch on her skin.

"You scared me today." His desperate whispers reached her ears as he nibbled lightly on her neck.

"But I'm here." Cassandra's hands worked at the hem of his shirt while his worked on hers, desperate to feel each other's skin beneath their fingertips. "I'm here, Damon."

"I know, but I need to feel you." He moaned, throwing her shirt to the ground and his followed suit. Cassandra took his hand, placing it over her heart. It thumped quickly beneath his hand and Damon kissed her forehead. He nearly wanted to die just seeing her body turn grey while she was in Klaus's grip. He didn't know what he would do if she died, moving on would just be impossible. Damon couldn't move on from her. She'd gotten into his bloodstream and he'd gotten into hers.

"Feel me, Damon." She begged as she tried to ease him of any insecurity he had that she was gone. Her heartbeat quickened feeling him trace patterns over her skin and she raised her hands to skim over his chest. The two indulged in each other's soft, ghosting touches for a while, they just wanted to have a moment to themselves since there had been far and few between. Damon let his fingers play over her shoulders, gently easing the straps of her bra down and discarding it with her jacket and shirt. Her nipples immediately perked at the contrast of the night air and his warm palms. He cupped each breast, weighing them in his large hands and his thumbs brushed against her pebbling nipples. Cassandra sighed softly as she worked at his belt and the button of his jeans.

"I wish that this was a little more romantic." Damon chuckled and slid her leggings down her hips to rest just underneath her bottom. She pushed his jeans down, along with his boxers and he slid aside her damp panties.

"It already is." Cassandra cupped his cheek. "I don't need all the fancy stuff. All I need is you, Damon." Her words melted his heart and he propped her up a little higher on the car, aligning himself with her aching core. He slid into her and Cassandra's head fell back on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, her nails scratching lightly and her ankles crossed behind his back. Damon pressed his lips to her exposed neck and his fangs pierced the skin. Cassandra moaned out into the night as he took slow, deep pulls of blood from her veins. He thrust inside her at a sensual pace that made their toes curl and her eyes roll back into their sockets. "God, Damon." She moaned as he slurped her blood. Damon unlatched his fangs from Cassandra's neck and she pressed her lips to his, purring at tasting herself on his lips. She tunneled her hands in his lush hair, yanking slightly to separate their lips and kissed down his neck to rest over his collarbone. Her fangs brushed against the skin and Damon gripped her hips tighter. She smirked against his collarbone before biting him.

"Fuck! That feels so good, baby." He howled as his hips snapped roughly into hers. Cassandra purred, guzzling down his blood and pulling him closer. She didn't feed for long since she knew that her werewolf bite would take enough energy out of him.

"Harder! Faster! Please, Damon, I need more!" She whimpered and Damon obliged her. His thrusts sped up, the sound of their skin smacking against one another's. He pressed her forehead against hers, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones. Their frantic breaths were tickling each other's lips and cheeks. Damon took little teasing nips at her lips before tangling his tongue with hers. Cassandra's walls tightened around his throbbing member and he knew that she was close to toppling over the edge and he was close behind her. He slipped his hands in between their thrusting bodies and strummed it rhythmically, making her walls flutter around him even more. Her nails scratched down his back, leaving red lines but they healed over quickly.

"You're so close, baby." Damon chanted in her ear and she moaned out.

"So…so close, Damon." The car beneath them bounced as Damon's thrusts became quicker. Cassandra could feel the hood crunching under the weight and power of their thrusts but she didn't care. "I'm gonna cum…I'm cumming, Damon."

"Let go, Cassandra. Cum, sweetheart." They both came together and their orgasms shook them to their cores. Cassandra squeezed Damon tightly as she came all over him, her walls quivered around his leaking member. His warm seed spilled deep inside her and she moaned at the feel of his cock twitching in the grip of her tight walls. Cassandra crumpled tiredly against Damon's chest, her ear resting over his heart. She listened to the erratic beats slow to a steady pace and Cassandra nuzzled his chest. The sound of his heartbeat could gently rock her to sleep, it was the perfect lullaby.

"I think you dented my car." She giggled and Damon had to chuckle with her.

"Bill me for the damage." Damon smirked.

"Mmm, then I'll have to damage your car to make it even." Cassandra felt his chest vibrate as he laughed out loud.

"I wouldn't complain at all." He kissed her hair. Sure, he loved his car but having hot, passionate sex would help to ease the ache of a dented car.

"I love you," Cassandra hushed quietly and kissed his chest. Damon's fingers combed through her damp hair, brushing it over her back and tilted her chin up to meet her hazy eyes.

"I love you too, Cass." His lips connected passionately with hers and she smiled against his lips. As much as the two of them were enjoying their moment, they really did have to get back on the road. But no one said that they couldn't enjoy the calming night air for a little while. They held each other close with only the sounds of crickets chirping and their steady heartbeats surrounding them.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to do a car lemon LOL! Due to popular demand, I'm bringing my lemons back ;) <strong>

**Please review and leave some title suggestions for the Season 4 story since we're pretty much at the end! I have a lot of ideas for the season finale and I can't wait to share them all with you!**


	40. The Departed

**Wow guys! This is it! We've finally reached the season finale of 'You and I'! I can't believe that this is the end and I don't know what I'll do with myself until Season 4 starts LOL! All of the incredible support for this story and my other ones brings me to tears! You all rock!**

**Beta: currently un-beta'd, but HarleyQuinn88 does a kick ass job with editing every piece I send to her. She is the best beta around and this story would be a hot mess without her. I've become a better writer from learning from her and I can't wait to team up with you for Season 4! Love you, girl! Lots of love :)**

**Some other mentions: CharmedGirl92,** **Sonny13, MissCharlotteFck, flazzy cullen, RICANPRINCESS18, hb8301, and Katie (you know who you are darling ;) lol) - You guys are beyond amazing and its been a pleasure meeting all of you on here! You all have inspired me to be a better writer and I've enjoyed swapping story ideas and TVD gossip ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

**On with the show and please** **be a dear by leaving a review :)**

* * *

><p>"If you keep putting your hand there, then I'll have to pull over and spank you." Damon tisked playfully as he felt Cassandra's hand walking up his thigh while he drove. The two were making good time, considering they were stopped a little longer than they had expected. Cassandra giggled and rubbed her hand against his thigh again before retracting it and placing it in her lap.<p>

"Don't threaten me with a good time." She smirked and he winked back at her. "Are we there yet?" She sighed and slumped in her seat.

"Not much longer." He said and his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hey, you wanna answer that?" Cassandra nodded and took the phone from him, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Jer, what's up?"

"_Hey, uh, listen…something happened with Elena_." The couple exchanged a worried look.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

"_Elena passed out after everyone left_."

"My god, is she alright?" She gasped.

"_She's fine. I took her to the hospital_."

"You did what?" Damon yelled.

"_When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911, Damon!_" Jeremy spat.

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!" The vampire growled.

"_But Stefan wanted her to go to the hospital too!_" The younger Gilbert chimed in.

Damon grumbled under his breath, running a hand through his hair. "I thought you were the dumbest brother on Earth, but now Stefan has knocked you off that pedestal!"

"_Dick!_" Jeremy hollered.

"Jeremy, you have to get Elena out of that hospital!" Cassandra begged. "Every Original will want Elena dead in order to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck there!"

"_Well, Meredith wants to keep her for observation_." The teen offered.

"Put her on the phone for me?" Cassandra inquired and she heard the phone get passed around.

"_Hello?_"

"Meredith. How is she?"

"_She's stable right now. She just had a mild concussion. It started to heal–_"

"I gave her my blood when Klaus tried to take hers." She jumped in.

"_Then that's why she's healing_." Meredith put the pieces together. "_If you hadn't have healed her and if Jeremy hadn't found her, then she'd be a little worse_."

"Are you sure that all she has is a concussion?" Cassandra asked firmly.

"_Yes, she's got a little bump on her head from the fall, but that's about it_." The doctor explained.

"You can't keep her. Please, Meredith, she has to be in a place where Alaric has to be invited in." She begged and heard Meredith sigh tiredly.

"_Alright, I'll have Jeremy get her home_." She replied.

"Thanks. We'll check in later." Cassandra hung up the phone. "We have to keep going."

"I know. It's too late to turn back now." Damon nodded and stepped on the gas.

* * *

><p>"We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything he's done to us, I just can't let you bring him back." Elena fought.<p>

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even your children's lifetimes." Elijah promised but Matt and Stefan seemed to be unyielding. "Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners." The Original adjusted the crooked table setting he was sitting at.

"Why should she trust you?" Matt asked heatedly. "All you've done is screw her over."

"_Quarterback has a point, Elena_." Cassandra chimed in snidely as her hands drummed on the steering wheel. The group looked towards the phone on the dining room table. They had to call Cassandra and Damon to consult them about this deal Elijah was making.

"Cassandra." Elijah greeted simply.

"_Elijah, looking out for your brother again I see?_" She growled.

"I'm protecting my family as you would do yours." The Original replied and she bit her tongue from saying something she would regret. "All of you should be aware that Elena could have been dead the instant I walked through the door tonight, but she is not. So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

"_Not!_" Damon chimed in. "_Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!_"

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus's body to us, Elena will come to no harm." Elijah explained.

"_Bullshit!_" Cassandra scoffed. "_Besides, what happens after Elena and her children die? You'll revive Klaus and he'll wreak havoc on the rest of us who are still around_."

"We will run and Alaric will follow us to the ends of the Earth." He replied.

"_You think that will stop your brother? I will not have my happiness ruined because he can't accept that I don't love him anymore!_" Her hands were now gripping the steering wheel so hard that she thought it might snap off.

"Klaus will have to deal with that." Elijah said firmly. "Elena, do we have a deal?"

"_No!_" Cassandra slammed her fist down on the wheel.

"_No, no, no, no, no! Did I mention no?_" Damon added.

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan chimed in and Damon growled.

"Oh, come on!" He bellyached. Cassandra knew that Elena would agree to the terms of the deal and she was gritting her teeth tightly.

"Why do you want Klaus's body?" Elena asked.

"He's my brother. We remain together." Elijah replied.

The doppelganger looked around the table before sighing her reply. "We have a deal." Elijah gave her a nod and the group heard the sound of the phone hanging up the call. The dial tone pierced the air and Elena knew that Cassandra must have been so angry that she hung up.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened, allowing Cassandra, Damon, and Bonnie to step into the room filled with storage units.<p>

Cassandra pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I can't believe Elena took the deal. We're halfway out of Virginia and she sells our souls to the Originals."

"It was her call." Bonnie shrugged as they walked down the long hallway.

"You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever." Damon grumbled.

"Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it." The witch asked.

"Hidden. I was gonna use Unit 666…"

"Too obvious." The hybrid huffed. "Very innovative, but very obvious."

"Right, so, 1020. Mini fridge, a couple of bird cages, a box of old Playboys…"

Cassandra bent down and lifted the lid of the unit up, revealing a coffin. "One beef jerkified Original." She smirked and the trio walked into the unit, closing the door behind them. Bonnie opened the casket and they all stared down at Klaus's desiccated body. He was wrapped in chains as well, assuring that he wouldn't be going anywhere. Klaus's eyes suddenly snapped open, making the group jump back slightly.

"Creepy," Damon wrapped an arm around Cassandra, keeping her close to him.

"I need a minute." Bonnie requested.

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie." The vampire growled.

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire, and Cassandra almost died because of him. Could you just give me a minute to appreciate the sight of him like this?" The witch looked between Damon and Cassandra who both nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie just left." Damon bellyached from an old couch. The two were wasting time a couple storage units down from Klaus's.<p>

"That was fast. Rebekah will be here soon to get the body." Cassandra sighed as she flipped through some vintage records. "You know, I might steal some of this stuff."

"Please, our house doesn't need anything else in it." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, I'd take some stuff for myself." She begged and stuck out her bottom lip that would thaw out Damon.

"Alright, fine. If you get some stuff then I'm taking this couch home." He snuggled into the couch and put his arms behind his head.

"Babe, it's purple and it doesn't match anything." Cassandra laughed and stepped closer to him.

Damon stretched out his body, crossing his ankles. "So? It's a comfy couch and it has enough room for two." He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at Cassandra.

"Whether we're in the woods or in a storage unit, you just can't seem to stop seducing me." She placed her hands on her hips.

"You gotta admit that my charm always works." He said and Cassandra seductively sauntered over to him.

"Well, if I recall, my charms aren't too shabby either." Cassandra purred while straddling Damon's right leg. Her lover's hazy eyes watched her every move, enticed by her fluidity. She tilted his head to the side and pressed her lips to his ear lobe. Her tongue made quick laps against it before blowing little puffs of air, easily making Damon shiver.

"They definitely do the trick." Damon murmured dreamily.

Cassandra laughed sensually in his ear and ran her hands up and down his chest. "I know every pleasure point on your body." She then used her blunt teeth to nibble his ear lobe. Damon had sensitive ears and when Cassandra figured out that weakness, she tortured him with it every chance she got. "Your left ear is more sensitive than your right one. I just love it when you squirm." She pulled the slightly bruised lobe into her mouth and made soothing strokes with her tongue. Damon let out a hiss and then a soft moan as his entire body tingled. Cassandra smirked as she felt Damon's hands grip her hips and squeeze them tightly. She was the only woman who could make him fall apart and catapult off the cliff of unadulterated bliss. Cassandra gasped suddenly as Damon's hands wandered downward to rest on her ass, his fingers meeting the exquisite curve and massaging it roughly. Deciding that she wouldn't be outdone, Cassandra squirmed on his lap, making sure that she would innocently brush against his growing arousal. "How am I doing so far?" She whispered.

"Fantastic." Damon moaned and waited for Cassandra to continue but her pleasurable movements stopped.

"As sexy as this is, I don't really wanna romp around in a storage unit." She smirked teasingly at him.

Damon gaped at her, his mouth hanging open. She was going to leave him in this fragile state? "This is payback 'cause I dented your car, right?"

"No, I'd just rather do this at home." She said simply. "Think of it as celebratory sex. When we're finished here, we can go home and continue this."

"Sure, after we load this couch in the trunk." He mused.

"Damon," She whined.

"Try it out! Seriously! It's comfy." He begged and stuck out his bottom lip, pouting slightly. Cassandra rolled her eyes and climbed off him.

"Alright!" She huffed and settled herself next to Damon. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's a gross, dusty, old..." Her rant trailed off as her body relaxed into the couch. "Damn, this is a comfy couch. What the hell was I going on about?"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Thank you. In fact, we can christen this when we get home."

"I don't think your charms could keep me awake." Cassandra sighed, snuggling into her lovers' side. "I could just stay like this."

"Me too." His fingers laced with hers and he kissed the back of her hand.

"You know, this is the first time in a long time that we've ever had a quiet moment?" Cassandra looked up at him.

"Don't expect it to last long. Quiet moments never last around here." Damon said pointedly.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy it." She smiled and kissed Damon's cheek.

"Fine, then I guess we'll have to wait till we get home because I have a surprise for you." He shrugged.

"You have a surprise for me?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep." Damon popped the 'p' before letting out a dramatic sigh. "But, you want to enjoy a quiet moment, so I'll let you."

"I know you, Damon. You are never good at surprises." She playfully smacked his chest.

"Then I think it's time for me to give you this." Damon started as he moved to pull a little box from his jacket pocket. Cassandra looked curiously at him but her eyes widened when he opened the box. Nestled inside was a large, cushion cut diamond ring with a ring of small diamonds around the center piece. It was an old fashioned looking ring, it had a stunning Victorian feel to it and it left Cassandra completely speechless.

"Oh, Damon..." She gaped.

"It was my moms. It was one of the things she gave me in her will when she passed away." Damon's eyes darkened at the memory of his mother passing but he felt like giving Cassandra the ring, would make his mothers memory live on.

"It's beautiful." Cassandra examined the ring closely. "But, Damon, I can't. It's too much." She said sheepishly.

"Nah ah, I don't wanna hear it." He smirked. "It's yours. I made a few improvements to it, but I think mother would understand." He joked.

"I think she'd love it." She kissed his cheek and Damon placed the ring on her finger. Cassandra flexed and stretched her fingers, watching the ring sparkle brightly.

"When she gave it to me, she told me to give it to someone special." His nose nudged hers before brushing his lips against hers. Cassandra returned his kiss, her lips moving over his soft ones.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly.

"You deserve it." Damon kissed her softly.

"Your mother and father would be so proud of you, you know that?" Cassandra stroked his cheek.

"You know, for the first time I actually believe that." He always felt like he had to prove himself for his father. He had to work extra hard since Stefan was always the favorite son. Damon never had to pretend with his mother, she loved both of her sons equally and would shower them with love and attention.

"I wish I would've gotten to meet your mother." She said.

"Me too. She would have loved you." Damon nudged her.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "You think so?" Giuseppe always seemed to like her from the start but a mother was always more protective over her sons. Cassandra would often get nervous thinking about if she ever had to meet Mrs. Salvatore. No one in the Salvatore mansion talked about her, sometimes she'd hear the maids chatting about her but they always went quiet whenever Giuseppe walked past them.

"I know so." He confirmed, resting his forehead against hers. The couple then heard some footsteps from outside the unit. Hopefully it was Rebekah so she could take him and everyone could just go home. Cassandra wiggled off the couch, stalking to the door of the unit but looked over her shoulder to see that Damon was still lounging on the couch.

"Come on, the sooner we can get this done, the sooner we can get home." Cassandra sang and then Damon was quickly right behind her. "Good boy." She giggled and opened the door of the unit. The pair walked down the hallway when someone roughly shoved Cassandra into a metal door and did the same to Damon. Alaric took up Damon in his grip, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"How'd you find us?" He choked.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires." Ric sneered.

"Don't touch him!" Cassandra growled, taking a few steps towards them.

"Tell me where Klaus is, or I kill him." Ric seethed and Cassandra froze in her spot. He would kill Damon in a heartbeat and she knew that.

"Don't tell him anything." Damon groaned. "He's bluffing."

Ric smirked, taking the white oak stake from inside his jacket. "Am I now?"

"Stop! I'll tell you, just let him go!" Cassandra begged.

"I'm listening." Ric crooned.

"Cassandra, don't." The vampire coughed as his body started to feel numb from the lack of oxygen.

"1020." She blurted and Ric gave her a menacing smile.

"A wise choice." Alaric swiftly snapped Damon's neck, letting his body crumple to the ground. Cassandra went at the hunter but he disabled her, throwing her up against the wall.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" She snarled.

"I didn't. He's just taking a little nap." The hunter quipped, letting out a dark chuckle. He moved back slightly, allowing Cassandra to have some room and jerked his head down the corridor. "Walk."

"I already told you where he was. Why do you need me?" She asked.

"In case Damon wakes up a little earlier than planned, he'll know not to do anything stupid." Ric then roughly grabbed Cassandra's upper arm, leading her down the hallway. The hybrid tensed when Ric pressed the tip of the stake against her lower back. "So you know not to do anything stupid." Cassandra led him to the unit and opened it up, showing Klaus's final resting place.

"I hear you two have some unfinished business." Ric smirked, tapping the side of the coffin.

"What?" She hissed.

"I've heard all about your little escapades with him. It's funny, if I were him and the woman I loved was in love with another man, my competition would be dead where they stood. I guess that's what happens when you care too much." Ric gave Klaus a shrug and the desiccated hybrid closed his eyes, trying to hide from his own pain of losing Cassandra to Damon. "I also know that he's responsible for a very important blood line." The corner of his lip turned up seeing Cassandra's shoulders drop. "If he dies, you're all gone."

"It'll be a coin toss since both Klaus's and Elijah's blood made me." She growled.

"Oh, I know that. That's why Elijah will be next should you happen to pull through. At least you can have the satisfaction of watching Damon die a slow, painful death." He chuckled and Cassandra blurred to him, gripping his throat tightly but it didn't seem to do much damage. Ric just smirked, taking the wrist that was holding him and twisted it back. The hybrid groaned in pain as the bones cracked and the muscles tore. "I'm letting you live as a privilege. Don't test me."

"Then just kill me now since you're hell bent on shoving a stake in my heart!" Cassandra challenged and Ric tossed her to the ground.

"I'd rather watch you go out in a blaze of glory." He twirled the white oak stake in his hand as Cassandra cradled her healing wrist to her chest. "And just because I'm feeling generous, you two can have your last goodbyes."

"I have nothing to say to him." She fought.

"On the contrary, I think you have a lot to say. It's just that Damon is always so far up your ass that you suppress your feelings for this monster." Ric growled. "Imagine that, stuck between two monsters."

"Leave, now." Cassandra clenched her fists at her sides.

"See? Only five minutes without Damon and you already want to open up." Ric clapped his hands sarcastically and Cassandra turned to face Klaus who was still awake in his casket. She gave him a sad smile, apologetic that he had to be privy to Alaric's harsh words. "Remember one little thing, you do anything to ruin this and Damon's dead." He sneered in her ear before leaving the two hybrids on their own.

"Hello, love." Klaus breathed weakly.

"Hello." Cassandra replied as she pulled an old fold up chair from against the wall of the storage unit and sat down next to the coffin.

"Here for one last chat?" He quipped.

"I guess so," She sighed loudly.

"He'll kill me, you know that?" Klaus coughed. "He'll kill me and you'll all die."

"Nope, that's not happening." Cassandra shook her head.

"It's over, darling." Klaus said sadly.

"No! It's never over. I'm going to fight for them till my last dying breath."

"You'd die right along with them." Klaus proclaimed.

"He'll have to kill me first." She growled.

"So eager to protect me..." He whispered weakly. "Why?"

"It's not for you. If you die then everyone I love dies along with you. I won't lose them." She proclaimed. "Look at everything you've done to these people. To me!" Her hands gripped the edge of the coffin tightly as she stood and her knuckles were quickly turning white at the force of her grip. "Ever since you've come into town you've ruined everything. So many people have died for your cause and they didn't deserve that kind of end for their lives."

"Don't expect any kind of remorse from me." The hybrid growled.

"I don't because I know you're not capable of it!" Cassandra spat.

Klaus remained silent. Only until a couple beats of silence did he speak again. "I was, once..." He whimpered.

"Too long ago to remember." She grumbled.

"No, love. You remember and that's why you expect it from me." Klaus reasoned and Cassandra couldn't bear to listen to this anymore.

"I don't have anything else to say to you." She turned her back on him, marching toward the door for the unit.

"You do. Just tell me you hate me and get on with it." He begged.

Cassandra stopped dead at the door, her entire body was frozen as his words sunk in. "I...I don't hate you." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear it. "I'm upset that all of your decisions you've made in your life have brought you to this very moment. It didn't have to be like this, Klaus. We choose our own fate and I've chosen mine, but like it or not, you're still a part of my life. Your blood made me, I can't deny that. And even though you compelled me to forget you throughout the years, you were my friend. You loved me more than you'd like to admit and it's the same for me. I loved you..."

"But not anymore." Klaus's pale blue eyes shined with tears as her words stung his heart like adding salt to an open wound.

"I love Damon. He is my choice." She nodded. "After becoming a vampire, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to. But when Damon and I found each other again, I somehow figured it out. That's what love should be. I believe that you should love the person who makes you glad that you're alive. When I'm with Damon, he just consumes me." Klaus's eyes closed somberly, letting her words soak in, but he didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing those words. Her confession wasn't something that he wanted to hear, but he didn't really have a choice. "Maybe if things were different, I might have chosen differently." She shrugged.

Klaus's eyes still remained closed and he let out a quiet chuckle. "If only I had met you first."

"If only." Cassandra mused quietly as she looked down at his rotting corpse. Before their talk, she was all for Klaus being contained like this forever, just so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. But as her eyes ran over the tight chains that bound him and his ashy, grey skin, she actually felt a pang of guilt that he had to meet his end like this. In fact, his death would bring upon the death of everyone she loved, including Damon.

"I always loved you, Cassandra." Klaus spoke sincerely. "And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and the memories I've taken from you." Her eyes watered at the simple but genuine apology, at least in his final hours, he was trying to make things right in his life.

Cassandra nodded slowly, walking over to the coffin and looking down at him once more. Her hands ran along the rim of the casket, this would be the last time they saw each other. "I forgive you." She whispered and Klaus gave her a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Damon groaned at the dulling pain in his neck as he stared up at the ceiling of the hallway in the storage facility. He rubbed his neck and sat up, leaning against the wall.<p>

"It's about time you got up." Ric smirked as he fiddled with the stake in his hands.

"Where's Cassandra?" Damon asked as he slowly rose from his spot.

"She's giving Klaus his final goodbye." He snickered. "Poor bastard always got the short end of the stick in life."

"Come on, Ric, it's really coming down to this?" He growled.

"You're all abominations and don't deserve to live on this earth." The hunter snarled evilly.

"And you do?" Damon questioned incredulously. "You're just as evil as us. And you're an even bigger asshole than normal Ric."

Ric placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded by Damon's words. "I'm hurt, really. But we were never friends, Damon. It was our friendship that made me weak."

"Then I guess I'm out a drinking buddy," Damon smirked before rushing at Alaric and shoving him backwards. The blue eyed vampire took off down the hallways, engaging the hunter in a chase and he eagerly followed. Damon darted through the facility and reached unit 1020. He threw the door up and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight inside. Cassandra's body was leaned over the casket and her lips were brushing against Klaus's in a soft kiss. The two were so engaged that they didn't even notice Damon's presence. Cassandra pulled away, looking at him one last time before stepping back from the coffin.

"Goodbye, Klaus." She whispered darkly and closed the lid on the coffin. It was nothing more than a goodbye kiss, one last goodbye before parting forever. Damon immediately blurred forward, gripping Cassandra from behind and covering her mouth so she wouldn't talk.

"Shh, it's me. It's okay." He cooed in her ear. She relaxed in his grip, letting out a breath. "We can't wait for Rebekah. We have to get Klaus's body out of here now." Damon hushed and she nodded as he let her go.

"You two aren't going anywhere with that coffin." Ric's voice sent chills down their spines. "Oh, and look who I found!" He said with mock happiness as he tossed a very distraught Rebekah into the unit with them. The blonde vampire slid across the floor before Cassandra helped her to her feet. "I guess this is the end of the road for you three."

"Not if I can help it." Cassandra growled, lunging at the hunter and holding him to the wall. "Take the coffin! Now!" She barked and Damon and Rebekah wheeled the casket from the unit while Cassandra did her best to keep Alaric in one spot at least till they got to the car, which was parked right outside. Ric slashed her with the white oak stake, making Cassandra howl in pain as the wound sizzled and burned. With the hybrid distracted, Ric's fist connected with her face, breaking her nose and cheek bones in one easy shot. The hunter held onto the lapels of Cassandra's leather jacket, keeping her in place as he continued to beat her. He kneed her in the stomach a few times before bringing his fist across her face again.

When Ric was finished, he let Cassandra drop to the floor with a weak thump. Her face was bloody and her body was completely bruised, but hopefully her efforts paid off so that Damon and Rebekah took the coffin to hide it again. "You know something; you're the worst of them all." He spat. "After everything Klaus took from you and everyone in this town, you'd still keep him safe."

"I'm protecting my family, Ric. You know, that thing you used to have with Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna before you went off the rails!" She snarled and Ric gripped her by her throat, hoisting her up off the floor. "I guess there's still some humanity left in you..." She choked.

"I have more than you!" He shook her roughly, making her gasp and sputter for breath. "Your kind doesn't deserve a quick death. They deserve to rot and feel the pain of killing innocent people every day."

Cassandra struggled in his impossibly tight hold. "Beggars can't be choosers." She managed to shrug. Ric drew his arm back, white oak stake in hand as he prepared to drive it into her heart but a shadow knocked the hunter off his feet. The hybrid welcomed the oxygen in the air back into her lungs as she saw that Damon was the one who came back for her. Damon gave Ric a quick shove before grabbing Cassandra and taking him with her down the hall.

"You're out of your mind that you came back for me!" She yelled.

"Hey, it's you and me, remember?" Damon smirked at her before pressing his lips to hers.

"You two can do that when you get home!" Rebekah screeched and the three of them got the coffin to the car. They started to load it into the back when Ric suddenly started throwing them off the coffin. He smashed Rebekah's head into the window, Cassandra into the side of the Jeep, and Damon into the rear bumper. With all of them disabled, Ric threw open the lid of Klaus's coffin, getting one last look at his victim. Rebekah ran for Ric, tears in her eyes as she tried to make one last attempt at saving her brother.

"Rebekah, no!" Cassandra held the blonde around her waist, pulling her back but Rebekah was relentless.

"No! Nik, no!" She sobbed desperately and Ric plunged the stake into Klaus's heart.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt the overwhelming surge of energy swell around her in the dimly lit sanctuary of her room. Ric had staked Klaus and she now had the job of calling on her magic to guide Klaus's spirit into another body. There was only one other hybrid in town, so the decision was simple. She chanted the words from her grimoire over the candles and spelled herbs as she felt the magic within her grow. A wicked smile came to her lips at the thought that she didn't have the ghosts of dead witches helping her; she could do this on her own.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra couldn't take their eyes away from Klaus's body, which had started to burn from where the stake entered his skin. Long ago they lived for a day where Klaus would finally be gone, but their happiness was short lived since his blood line created their own. Ric took his stake back, slammed the lid down on Klaus and stalked to the trio. Cassandra continued to hold Rebekah tightly and began to shoo her away from meeting an impending doom at Ric's hands.<p>

"Next." He growled at the blonde Original.

"Run, Rebekah! Run!" Cassandra begged and pushed her towards the exit. With watery eyes and quiet whimpers, Rebekah ran from the facility and Ric followed her, leaving Cassandra and Damon alone to process what just occurred here. Cassandra ran a shaky hand through her hair, pacing up and down the hallway while Damon just stared at the floor in shock.

Damon immediately dug out his phone, dialing Stefan and began to pace along with Cassandra. "Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead."

"_I feel okay, do you feel anything?_" Stefan asked worriedly.

"No, Cassandra and I were both fine." Damon replied.

"_It took Sage about an hour before she got sick_." He said.

"Yeah, or Klaus was lying about being the sire of your bloodline." Cassandra murmured and leaned herself against her dented car. She made a mental note to get it fixed if they ever got out of this mess. The rest of Damon's and Stefan's conversation became garbled as her thoughts swirled around in her head. If Klaus lied about being the sire of Damon's and Stefan's bloodlines, then she'd be the only one to die. She felt her palms get slightly clammy and her head started spinning. Cassandra dismissed it as the stress of the situation and met Damon's worried eyes as he hung up the phone.

"He'll call me if he coughs up a lung." He said with a smirk. It was an effort to cover up his worry.

"What happened to Sage when she died?" Cassandra asked.

"She went all exorcist and started puking blood." Damon replied.

Cassandra pursed her lips before nodding, "Hold my hair back?" She quipped and Damon could see the pain in her eyes. She was trying to make light of the situation, but her sadness was overwhelming.

"Of course." He joined her side by the car and bumped her hip, pulling her close and kissing her temple. Cassandra leaned her head on his shoulder, letting out a long, sad, sigh.

"This isn't how our lives were supposed to be." She whimpered.

"I know." Damon whispered, hugging her close to him. "Don't forget, we'll both be canning it together." He laughed and she shook her head.

"No, I think Klaus was lying when he told you about your bloodline. You know him; he's always looking out for himself." Cassandra said. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine." Damon tucked a curl behind her ear. "Why? How are you feeling?"

"Sick." She replied and Damon rested his cheek against her forehead, she was burning up.

"You're warm." He said sadly and she nodded against his chest. She suddenly felt the urge to vomit so she moved away from Damon, turning her head to the side. She coughed roughly and little drops of blood gathered on the cold floor. Damon watched her with worried eyes as she turned back to him, wiping some blood off her lips with the back of her hand. "Oh, no…" He whispered, his eyes shining with despair that she was already starting to wither away right in front of him. Cassandra let out a sob before clutching her stomach and groaning in pain.

"Oh God, it hurts!" She moaned through gritted teeth. She crouched over as she started to vomit up blood and Damon immediately jumped in. He held her curls back, like she asked him to, with one hand while the other patted her back. "Damon, please make it stop!" His lover pleaded, but there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra. I am so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Elijah stood alone in the woods just outside of Mystic Falls. The cool air and the sounds of night comforted him for a short while until he felt some kind of change in the air. He turned at the sound of rustling leaves behind him and saw Rebekah standing a couple feet away from him; her eyes were red and puffy as tears streamed down her cheeks.<p>

"He's gone, Elijah." She whimpered quietly. "There was nothing I could do to stop it." Elijah surged forward, his arms enveloping his dear sister and she cried harder in his embrace. He even let a couple tears escape from the corners of his eyes. Niklaus was their brother and they continued to think of him as so even though he locked them in coffins. If there was one thing about the Mikaelsons, they respected the law of family.

Family above all. Always and forever.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline." Elijah said as he pulled away.

"I thought he did." The blonde sniffled.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it." Rebekah nodded.

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah growled.

"Well, one of them might die along with Tyler." His sister said quietly and Elijah looked back at her. He let out a sigh as he thought of the only person who was created with his and Niklaus's bloodline. His oak eyes met the floor and his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. Could it be that Niklaus's blood was so strong in Cassandra's body that she'd die?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna die, Damon." Cassandra cried quietly. The pair was now sitting propped up against the side of a storage unit and Damon held Cassandra tightly in his arms. Within a period of minutes, her body became significantly weaker; it wouldn't be much longer now.<p>

"Shh, I know you don't." He kissed her forehead and his lips felt little beads of sweat forming on the surface of her skin. "But, you'll see your mom and dad. And Vanessa too. They'll be so happy to see you." His voice cracked as he spoke. He didn't know if he could handle her dying on him, they've been through so much and this looked like the end.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared." Cassandra sobbed, holding onto Damon tighter.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm right here, Cassandra. I am not leaving you." He whispered, lacing his fingers with hers. The minutes ticked on and Cassandra continued to cry against Damon's chest. Her body felt like it was on fire and her throat felt dry and scratchy.

"But I don't want to leave you. I wanna stay with you forever." She whimpered. Damon's cell phone rang from the pocket of his jacket and he fished it out as gently as he could without moving Cassandra around too much.

"Stefan," He greeted sadly.

"_What's going on? Still feeling okay?_" The vampire asked.

"I am, but Cassandra's not." Damon spoke.

"_What? How could that be?_" Stefan gaped as he started to pace in the woods. Cassandra tapped Damon's shoulder and motioned for the phone. He looked down at her before hesitantly passing the phone to her.

"Stefan," Cassandra rasped over the phone.

"_Cassandra? What's wrong?_" He asked nervously.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." She replied softly. "I'm dying, Stefan."

"_No, you can't be. It took Sage an hour_." Stefan stammered.

"It's affecting me faster. It already started." The hybrid then broke out into a fit of coughs and she tried to cover her mouth as best as possible. Stefan cringed on the other end of the phone hearing how bad she sounded. This was only a couple of minutes after Klaus was killed and she had one foot in the grave. When she finally calmed down, she cleared her throat, putting her lips close to the speaker. "Sorry, Stef."

"_Don't be sorry. You're going to be fine_." He wanted to keep her mind at peace, but she was dying, there was no doubt about that.

"Goodbye, Stefan. Tell everyone I say goodbye too." She said quietly and he nodded.

* * *

><p>"I – I will." Stefan sniffled and hung up the phone. He couldn't imagine how Damon was holding up now, but he could only gather that he'd be a mess when he came home. Stefan turned slightly to see Elijah waiting with wet eyes.<p>

"Then it's true?" The Original asked.

Stefan let out a shaky breath. "She's dying."

* * *

><p>Cassandra let her eyes close for a short moment before the ringing of her own cell phone made her wrinkle her nose. It took her a while, but she finally managed to get to her phone and eye the caller ID.<p>

"I was wondering when you'd call." She tried to sound as cheerful as possible as she spoke to her maker.

"_Stefan told me what is going on_." Elijah spoke. "_It should not be affecting you this quickly_."

"But it is." She said simply. "I guess after cheating death so many times…it catches up with you." She breathed painfully. It was getting harder and harder to do such simple things. She was out of breath when she spoke; her muscles ached if she moved too much, and focusing her eyes was becoming a chore as things looked like blurs.

"_Have Damon feed you his blood. That might be able to heal your body before I can get to you with a witch_." He rattled and she shook her head.

"It won't help. He already tried that. My body just keeps rejecting it." The hybrid answered before letting out a string of coughs and some more drops of blood.

"_I am coming there now_." Elijah spoke firmly.

"No, don't. There's nothing you can do."

"_Cassandra…_"

"I just wanted to say goodbye." She sniffled and Elijah went quiet. "You…you gave me life even though it was a life I didn't want for myself. You were like a father to me and…" Cassandra's throat tightened as she spewed more blood onto the floor. Damon tried his best to prop her up and pat on her back, but her fits were becoming worse as the seconds ticked on. Elijah heard Damon's sweet coos in his childe's ear and he knew that she was in good hands. Even though she was dying, she was in the best company she could ask for. "I want to thank you for that. I was a brat and I never did what I was supposed to do, but you were always there for me. Thank you, Elijah." She whispered softly and the Original could feel his own tears falling down his cheeks. Cassandra passed the phone to Damon and laid her head against his shoulder, exhausted.

"Cass, you okay?" Damon asked as calmly as he could.

"Mmhmm, I'm fine, Damon. Don't worry about me. I'm just resting." She whispered.

"Okay," He kissed her forehead. "Then rest for a little." She nodded into his shoulder and let her eyelids fall shut.

_"Damon, is she really dying?"_ Elijah asked and Damon pressed the phone to his ear.

"Yeah…"Damon trailed off. "I don't know what else to do for her."

_"Right now, just keep her comfortable. From the way she sounds…it won't be long."_ The Original's voice cracked slightly and Damon nodded, hugging Cassandra close to him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy, but it seemed like she was in a light sleep. _"Thank you for taking care of her. I thought you would be the last person to count on but…she will pass peacefully if she is with you."_

"Thanks, my favorite Original." The vampire joked and Elijah let himself chuckle at the term of endearment. Damon hung up the phone, passing it back to Cassandra who took it and put it back in her pocket.

"Hold me." She whimpered softly and Damon enveloped his arms around her shaking form.

"How's this? Are you comfortable?" He asked and she nodded.

"I just don't wanna die alone." Her words broke Damon's heart and he hugged her closer to him.

"I would never leave you alone." Damon whispered into her hair.

"Thank you." Cassandra smiled weakly and relaxed her body into his. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, sweetheart."

"Take my body back to Mystic Falls." Cassandra begged. "Please, I want to be with my family."

"Of course." Damon stroked her hair gently.

"And tell everyone that I'm sorry and I love them so much." She cried and Damon nodded sadly.

"They'll miss you, Cass." He frowned.

"I'll miss them more." Cassandra held Damon's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'll miss you too. More than you know."

Damon's bright blue eyes blinked a couple of times, letting lose some tears that streaked down his cheeks. His heart dropped down into his stomach and a lump formed in his throat. "I know you will. How about you rest for a little bit, okay?" Cassandra nodded against his chest and closed her tired eyes. Damon ran his thumb over the back of her hand and Cassandra tightened her grip on his hand, letting him know that she was still there. His lips pressed against her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head. He let out a long sigh as he basked in the silence of this very moment.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's chanting had come to an end and her body was surging with power. She had successfully completed the spell and she no longer felt like anyone could control her, not even the dead witches. She made her way to the Lockwood cellar, locking the door behind her.<p>

"I know you're here." She spoke to the shadows and Tyler sauntered from the darkest corner. But this wasn't Tyler, his gait was slightly slower, his eyes were dark and dangerous, and his body language let others know that he was not a force to be reckoned with.

"I must say you really did that spell brilliantly." He smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you." The young witch spat.

"The spirits won't be happy with you." Tyler shook his head.

"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to."

* * *

><p><em>"Cassandra," A feminine voice called and the brunette in question leaned up off the ground. Cassandra looked around to see that she was in the middle of a field outside her home. Her nose scrunched up as she examined her long white nightgown and robe to match. How long was she outside for? Had she fallen asleep out here and didn't realize it? She looked around and smiled, seeing her mother and father step out of a carriage in front of her home. Cassandra bolted towards them and threw her arms around her mother.<em>

_"Mama, I've missed you so much!" She squeezed her mother in a tight embrace. It had been too long since she saw her parents. Normally she'd dream of them, but she would always wake up before getting a chance to hug or talk to them._

_"Dear, we were just in town for an hour or two." The two women pulled back and Cassandra raised a questioning eyebrow. An hour or two? They've been dead for almost two hundred years. "But I did miss you while I was gone." Her mother gently pinched Cassandra's cheek, "My beautiful girl. Isn't she a beauty, Joseph?" She cooed and Cassandra smiled before her eyes landed on her father._

_"Papa!" She hugged him too and he kissed her cheek. "How was town?"_

_"Very good, your mother and I were just picking up a few things. Josephine, would you call Louise to help us with the baskets from the carriage?" Joseph instructed._

_"Dear, I can do it myself." Josephine smiled and went to the back of a carriage to lug the giant basket out of the back._

_"Oh, nonsense! Louise!" Joseph called and their maid appeared from the doorway. Cassandra smiled brightly, hugging her tightly._

_"Louise! I missed you!" She gushed and the maid pulled back._

_"Darlin', are you feeling alright? The heat must be bothering you." Louise placed her hand Cassandra's head and the brunette shook her head._

_"No, I just missed you, that's all." She replied cheerfully and the maid then bustled her way to Josephine, taking the basket from her._

_"Come inside, sweetheart before it gets too dark." Her mother suggested and Cassandra looked up at her old house. So many memories were held in this house. It had been such a long time since she'd seen it look so grand. She missed being home with her family and all she wanted to do was go inside but something was stopping her._

_"Mother, may I enjoy the sun for just a little while longer?" She pleaded._

_"I do not want you out alone, Cassandra." The older brunette said firmly._

_"Please, mother? I will be careful, I promise."_

_"I can stay with her, Mrs. Emerson." Damon's calm voice resounded from behind the family and all of them turned to smile at him. Cassandra wrinkled her nose; she and her parents were dressed in their typical 1864 garbs while Damon was in his regular 2012 clothes._

_"Oh hello, Damon!" Cassandra's mother greeted as if nothing about him was different and he respectfully kissed her hand and shook her father's hand._

_"Would it be alright if escorted your daughter for a walk?" He asked and Cassandra's parents nodded._

_"Yes, but please come back before it gets dark." Her mother pleaded and the two teens nodded. Cassandra's parents and Louise retreated back inside the house, leaving Damon and Cassandra outside._

_"What is this place?" Cassandra asked. "Is it my dream?"_

_"Mmhmm," Damon nodded with a playful glint in his eyes._

_"So, I guess that means I get my own paradise." She smiled._

_"Come with me." Damon grabbed Cassandra's hand, leading her down the path, away from her home and through the forest. She fisted her gown with the other hand to make sure that it didn't get caught by the loose tree branches._

_"Where are we going?" She asked gleefully._

_"You'll see." He smiled. The two walked for a little while longer until they stood in a large open clearing. The clear blue sky reflected brightly over the surface of a lake that seemed to go on for miles. Vibrantly colored flowers covered the field along with tall blades of crisp, green grass. "Look familiar?" He asked as he watched her take in the entire space._

_"This is where we had our first kiss." She smiled. "Very romantic, Mr. Salvatore." Cassandra plopped down gracefully on the plush grass, spreading her gown out along the ground around her. "Sit with me?" Damon immediately joined her, slinging an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple._

_"How are you feeling?" He asked into her ear._

_"I don't feel pain anymore." Cassandra whispered and Damon smiled against her skin._

_"Good. I'm glad."_

_"Do you remember the day we kissed for the first time?" She asked, looking up at him._

_"Of course I do. My dad was so pissed for tracking water into the house." He quipped._

_"Hey! My parents were angry with me too. You ruined my new dress!" Cassandra playfully nudged him. "Ugh, and then we got sick."_

_"I had a cold for a month." Damon grimaced at the memory of coughing and hacking in bed with a fever._

_"That'll teach you to push girls in a cold lake." She smirked. The two enjoyed the sun for what seemed like hours, talking about the past and reminiscing of their time in 1864. Throughout the dream, Cassandra felt herself come to grips with her death. In the beginning she was frightened, it scared her to death to die and leave everyone behind. As time passed, she knew that it was her time to go. If it was meant to be, then she had to die._

_Cassandra sat up and let her thin robe roll down her shoulders and onto the ground. She then stood up and she could feel Damon's eyes watching her. She slowly pulled the bow tying the nightgown together and it loosened from around her body. Once it was untied, Cassandra arched her back and slipped the white material off her. It skimmed off her body as if it was a sensual caress from a lover and Damon felt the overwhelming ache to reach out and hug her body close to him. Cassandra looked over her shoulder and giggled at his hungry expression before taking a couple of steps toward the lake. She stopped just short of the edge and peered down at her watery reflection. She smiled at the girl in the water and dipped the tip of her toe into the cool water. Cassandra then put her foot down, wading her way into the water._

_Damon watched her from the shore. Step by step, her beautiful body became swallowed by the lake. She was waist deep when she turned over her shoulder and gave Damon a little beckon to follow her. He rose from his spot and tore his shirt off, making Cassandra giggle at his eagerness. He kicked off his boots, jeans, and boxer briefs before marching towards the lake. Cassandra let her body sink under the water till she was completely under. Her hair floated around her like a chocolate halo and her eyes peered up seeing that Damon was standing above her. She came up to the surface and brushed her wet hair off her shoulders, exposing her proud breasts to him. He must have dove into the water since little droplets clung to his black hair. She traced some stray droplets as they made their way from his neck down to his chest and abs before disappearing into the lake. Her brown eyes sparked with lust but also held an element of innocence that made Damon all the more intrigued. Damon's hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him, their lips mashing together. _

_She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers weaving through his wet hair. She sighed against his lips and the way his body felt against her. The hard lines and muscles complimented her soft, supple curves. Her tongue tangled with his as she wrapped her leg around his hip. Damon propped his hands underneath her thighs, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist, which she did and clung to him desperately. He kissed and suckled her neck, making her pulse race underneath his lips. Cassandra wandered her hand down their bodies and gripped his erect member. She stroked him firmly before pushing him past her warm, slick lips. Her body sunk down on him so he was completely seated inside her and Damon growled low in her ear at the tightness._

_"Cassandra," He sighed against her wet skin as his lips teased up and down her neck._

_"Make love to me, please, Damon." She begged and he could only oblige her wishes. Damon turned on his heel, still cradling her to him tightly as he walked through the lake to the shore. Each step he took, thrust himself even deeper inside her and she whimpered in pleasure. When they finally reached the shore, Damon laid her down in the plush grass, his body hovering over hers while still being nestled inside her. Their wet bodies slid deliciously against one another's in a passionate pace. Droplets of water rolled off their skin, watering the grass beneath them as they clung to one another._

_"Mmm, you're so beautiful." Damon growled huskily in her ear as he stroked her wet hair._

_"Yes! Oh, Damon, please don't stop!" Cassandra begged as her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders. Neither of them wanted this tender moment between them to end. This would be the last time they would indulge in the pleasures of each other's bodies and right now they wanted to forget the world around them and just have this moment._

_"I love you. God, I love you so much!" Damon chanted as his thrusts shook her body to its core. His lips suckled her neck, lightly nibbling with his blunt teeth._

_"I love you too, Damon. I'll always love you." She said tearfully and closed her eyes in an effort to make her tears disappear. Her heart shattered just thinking about this being their last goodbye. She wanted to hold him in her arms forever and never let go._

_Damon's fingers gripped her chin gently, making her look up at him. "No tears." He panted softly and kissed her lips tenderly. Cassandra moved her lips over his, her tongue gliding sensually against his. Their moans mixed with one another's and a couple tears slipped down Cassandra's cheeks. She didn't notice it, but Damon's tears had betrayed him as well._

_Cassandra's silken walls suddenly clenched, signaling the closeness of her own completion. She threw her head back, thrashing back and forth against the wet grass beneath her as each of Damon's thrusts brought her closer to the edge. Cassandra tightened her legs around his waist and flipped them both over so she could rest on top. She ground her hips erotically while bracing her hands on the hard planes of his chest. Damon danced a hand over the swell of her creamy breasts, palming each one and giving them a firm squeeze before resting his hands on her hips. He didn't move her; he let her move at her own pace for now. Cassandra pulled at her erect nipples, sending more jolts of pleasure down to her core. Damon then leaned up, parting his lips and closed down over a pebbled bud. His tongue swirled around the peak, lightly suckling her breast and then his teeth came in to join the fun. He nibbled gently at first and then his modest nibbles turned to firm bites. She was quickly turning to jello in his hands as she sighed wantonly in his lap. Her body suddenly bowed and snapped like an archer's bow before convulsing. Her orgasm hit her like a runaway train and she let out a long, loud scream at the feeling of completely letting go. Her walls gripped Damon's length, massaging it as she came all over him. Her juices drenched the both of them but Damon managed to keep himself from spilling inside her. He waited till her body rode out the powerful waves of her orgasm before starting to thrust again. Cassandra was trying desperately to keep up her pace but she quickly felt herself growing winded. Seeing this, Damon wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body to his so she could rest for a little while. She murmured her thanks against the crook of his neck, her warm breath making goose bumps form along Damon's skin. He made quick upward thrusts inside her and she whimpered softly at each one. He guided her back to lie on the ground while continuing his pace. Cassandra's entire body shook from her previous orgasm and it wasn't long before she felt the churning in her lower regions again._

_Damon's hand snuck between their thrusting bodies and strummed against her painfully sensitive clit. She shivered and bucked her hips in an effort to get closer to him, but if that happened they might as well have been one body._

_"Damon, oh god! I'm going to…" She wasn't sure if her body could handle another orgasm like the one she just had. She feared her body might spontaneously combust or her heart might stop beating. "I…I can't…"_

_"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. Just let go." He moaned as he felt his own orgasm too strong to hold back anymore. His length swelled inside her, expanding just so before exploding. His seed coated her wet, silky walls as his length continued to twitch sporadically. His orgasm triggered hers as she let herself go for a second time. Her arms tightened around Damon tightly and her body shook before going completely numb in his grip. Damon buried his teeth into her shoulder, making her moan loudly as he drank in slow pulls from her. Cassandra threaded her fingers in his damp hair, yanking while waiting for her body to stop convulsing. Her sweet blood nourished Damon and he whimpered softly against her skin. Having enough blood, he retracted his fangs and licked at the raw bite mark. She sighed sweetly and stroked his cheek with her thumb. His blue eyes stared down at her flushed face and he combed through her quickly drying curls. Cassandra let out a little giggle and he laughed with her. Even if they didn't have much longer, they still had this moment in time._

* * *

><p>"Matt, look out!" Elena screamed and Matt swerved his car off the road in order to escape Rebekah who was standing in the middle of the street. The car flew off the Wickery Bridge and smashed right into the water underneath it. Matt's head hit the steering wheel, knocking him unconscious while Elena felt the water pooling at her ankles, and it was filling up fast.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What was something you wanted to do before you died?" Cassandra asked as she was now lying in the grass with Damon beside her. The two had lain naked in the sun for quite sometime, drying off their bodies before pulling their clothes back on.<em>

_"There were a lot of things," Damon mused as he played with a lock of her hair between his fingers._

_"Well, indulge me." She laughed._

_"At the top of the list…I wanted to stand at an altar, exchange vows, and make you my wife." He said sincerely and Cassandra propped herself up on her elbow._

_"Me too…I'm just sorry that we'd never get a chance to do it." She frowned and so did Damon. She toyed with the new ring on her finger, hoping that if she could take one tangible item with her to heaven, it would be that ring._

_"Cassandra!" Her mother called from the front porch and the couple turned to see Josephine beckoning Cassandra to come inside. They both frowned and rose to their feet._

_"I guess this is it." Cassandra said quietly and wrapped her arms around Damon. He embraced her tightly, kissing her hair and squeezing her. "I love you so much." She whispered and he nodded before pulling away._

_"I love you too." She turned on her heel and walked up the pathway to her home. Cassandra looked up at her home and tears started to flood her eyes as she came closer to it. Her heart ached that this was the end of the road for her, but she was eternally grateful for spending her last minutes with the love of her life. She suddenly froze in her spot and looked over her shoulder at Damon, who was standing tall even though he was breaking to pieces inside._

_"Kiss me one last time?" Cassandra pleaded in a soft whisper. As much as neither of them wanted to accept it, this would be the last kiss they shared with one another. Damon strode up to her, cupped her cheeks and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give. It was filled with such raw emotions, sadness, longing, love, gratitude. His lips claimed hers in such a special way that she would always be his forever, even in death. She would have his heart for all eternity and he would gladly give it to her. Damon pulled back, his eyes staring down into hers and she smiled sweetly as tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "Thank you." He nodded and kissed her forehead. Cassandra squeezed his hands that were still holding her face before turning on her heel and walking back to her home. Damon felt her soft hand slip through his until they were completely severed from one another. She was at her front door now, her hand on the knob, but she looked over her shoulder to see Damon standing some distance down the path. He looked as handsome as ever, but his eyes were sad and shining with tears. It was killing him to let her walk away from him, but he had to let her go in peace. He gave her these dreams to not only calm her fears, but to tell her that it was okay to go home. That it was okay to leave him and be at peace with her family. Damon gave her a little nod and blew her a kiss which she caught and held over her heart, her own tears streamed down her cheeks once more. As Cassandra opened the door, a pale white light illuminated her and it got brighter as she stepped into her home. The light got brighter and brighter until her form faded away and she left Damon standing alone in the field._

* * *

><p>Damon felt Cassandra's body fall limply against his, exhaling her last fighting breath. Her heart beat ticked down slowly until it stopped completely. The grayish veins covered her entire body, lining her beautiful face. It took all of his energy not to completely loose it as he stroked her cheeks. His tears fell on them, making it look like she was crying. Damon kissed her forehead and then lips before letting out a desperate sob and cradling her body close to his.<p>

"No, no, no, no…"He cried into her skin. "You are not dead. You are not dead!" His sobs ripped through his body as tears ran down his cheeks. She was gone…completely gone. He knew that he had to let her go, but he could never forget her or even fathom the thought of looking at another woman again. The thought alone was too painful.

"Damon," Elijah's wavering voice made Damon turn and the Original could see that he was too late. He strode over to the pair and crouched down to Cassandra. His eyes watered at the sight of her grey, lifeless body. "I'm sorry, Cassandra." He whispered and let a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"She's gone, Elijah. And there was nothing I could do about it." Damon growled, clenching his fists at his sides. Elijah flinched at the words as he had just heard Rebekah utter those same words to him just moments before. Everyone just felt helpless and nothing could fix it. Elijah knew that Damon was beyond consoling, his sadness was overwhelming and it would be useless talking any sense into him. The two heard a door opening and slamming and they turned to the sound to see Alaric sauntering near them.

"Looks like I'm just in time to join the party." Ric smirked as he twirled the stake in his hands. Both Damon and Elijah were frozen in their spots.

"Take Cassandra." Damon uttered. "Take her and get her out of here." He begged and Elijah looked back at him, confusion written all over his face.

"Which one of you is next?" Ric taunted. "How many vampires have you sired, Elijah? How about we find out?" Ric snarled and rushed for Elijah but was stopped by Damon. The two vampires snarled like wild beasts, shoving and pushing against one another.

"Get out of here, Elijah!" Damon yelled over his shoulder and the Original didn't argue. He carefully picked up Cassandra's body, huddling her close to him and gave one last look to Damon, who continued to fight Alaric before blurring from the storage unit.

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra let the peaceful sounds of Mystic Falls calm her as she slowly traipsed down the empty streets. It had been over a couple decades since she last set foot in Mystic Falls and it was amazing to see how much it had changed over the years. No matter where she traveled, and she had traveled the world, Mystic Falls was still her home. Cassandra was able to pick up the hushed tones of a girl talking on her cell phone and she saw her come into view. At first she clenched her fists at her side seeing the girl, but relaxed slightly since there was one thing off about this girl. She looked like Katherine, the two girls could be mistaken as twins, but the girl in front of her had straight hair as opposed to Katherine's curls. The girl hung up her cell phone, letting out a long sigh and Cassandra made her move.<em>

_"Katherine?" Cassandra eyed the brunette with careful eyes._

_Elena shook her head, shying away at this woman's angry gaze. "No, I'm Elena." She stated and the woman's face softened._

_"Oh…I'm sorry. You just look like someone I know." She shrugged off her uncertainty. This girl definitely wasn't Katherine._

_"Uhm…can I ask why you're out here all alone?" Elena asked nervously._

_Cassandra nodded. "Mmhmm, I'm just thinking. Have you ever just wanted to be alone with your own thoughts?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Well, it's one of those nights." She chuckled._

_"I have a journal." Elena admitted. "Sometimes that helps me if I write things down."_

_"Yeah, me too. I know a bunch of people with journals." Cassandra noted. "I don't mean to be all maternal, but you shouldn't be out here alone either."_

_Elena shrugged her shoulders. "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." Cassandra nearly wanted to laugh in this girls face at the words that came out of her mouth._

_"You'd be surprised. This town has quite the history." She deadpanned. "I actually used to live here. I traveled for a little while and now I'm back."_

_"Sometimes I wish I could get out of this town." Elena sighed._

_"I think everyone should experience the world, but I missed this town too much. I have a lot of memories and friends here. I don't know how I'm going to face my old friends." Cassandra frowned a little bit._

_"You're afraid that they won't remember you?" The doppelganger asked and Cassandra shrugged._

_"Meh, kinda. I used to go out with this guy from Mystic Falls and we kinda grew apart. I miss him a lot."_

_"Well, you should waltz into town and charm him." Elena smiled. Cassandra chuckled to herself; Damon would be the one doing the charming._

_"Yeah, he was a sweet guy, but he's hung up on his ex." She frowned._

_Elena cringed. "Oh…ouch."_

_"Tell me about it!" Cassandra threw her hands up animatedly._

_"But, if he really loves you then he'll forget about his ex."_

_"Katherine." Cassandra stated._

_"Huh?"_

_"His ex. Her name was Katherine. It's weird, you really look like her."_

_"Woah, that is weird. You looked like you wanted to beat me up." Elena laughed nervously._

_"I'm sorry about that, but Katherine hurt me a lot."_

_"I'm sorry that she did that. You have my approval to beat her up when you see her." Elena consoled._

_"Thanks!" Cassandra smiled widely but looked back at Elena who seemed to be battling with herself. "You okay? You seem like something is bothering you." She asked and Elena looked down at her feet, shuffling them uncomfortably._

_"I got into a fight with my boyfriend." She mumbled and sat beside Cassandra._

_"Aww, I'm sorry." Cassandra frowned. "Boys are stupid."_

_Elena chuckled and played with her phone in her hands. "Yeah, they are. He has his life all figured out and I feel like I want more."_

_"There's no wrong in that. So, what do you want?" She asked._

_"I don't know what I want." Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ears._

_"Wanna know a secret?" Cassandra nudged Elena's shoulder and she nodded. "No one knows what they want. I mean, we kinda have an idea of what we want, but we all change and grow. So, sometimes I don't think we know what we want. But, when it comes to love, we all want the same thing."_

_Elena raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"_

_"Hey, don't mock me. I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." Cassandra laughed warmly. "We all want a love that consumes us. We want passion, adventure, and even a little danger." Elena found herself agreeing with Cassandra's philosophy and she nodded._

_"Yeah, I want that too." She smiled and so did Cassandra. "If my friends, Bonnie and Caroline were here, we'd all make a pact about this."_

_"So, let's do it!" Cassandra said excitedly and held up her pinky. "To getting what we want in life, no matter the means."_

_Elena giggled and locked her pinky with Cassandra's. "To getting what we want in life, no matter the means." Both girls squeezed their pinkies together, sealing their promise just as a car horn sounded in the distance. Elena stood and turned towards the sound. "It's my parents." She stated. When she turned back, she saw that Cassandra was standing right in front of her._

_"Elena, I need you to forget that you met me and what happened tonight. I can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. But remember our promise." Her pupils dilated and Elena stared up at her, the compulsion taking hold. "It was nice meeting you, Elena. We'll meet again soon."_

_Elena jumped at the sound of a car honking and looked around to see that she was standing out in the woods alone. She wrinkled her nose and hugged herself, she felt like she missed out on something, but she couldn't worry about that now. The teen turned on her heel and walked towards her parents' car as a promise was swirling around in her head._

_To getting what we want in life, no matter the means._

_And that was the night Elena's life changed forever._

* * *

><p>Elena's cloudy vision was able to see Stefan dragging Matt's body from the car and swimming to the surface. Her lungs burned from trying to hold her breath but she knew that her time was up. Stefan wouldn't have enough time to rescue Matt and get back to her. She was surprised that Stefan would listen to her orders to take Matt first and leave her but he respected her wishes even though he was reluctant to act. Seconds ticked on and she knew that Stefan was up with Matt on the surface, trying to revive him. Elena let out her last breath, the little bubble floated past her eyes as her body rose to the roof of Matt's pickup truck.<p>

It was over.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have to keep fighting, for me<em>."

Damon's eyes suddenly fluttered open at the soft voice inside his head. It was Cassandra's words when she came to him in a dream when she had gone with Klaus. At that time, he didn't want to fight either, but she begged for him to fight for her and he did. Ric had beaten the living shit out of him. Damon's face was bloody and his bones were broken with each hit his body took from the hunter. At first, he didn't even try to fight back. He lost Cassandra, so he knew that his life would have no purpose anymore. But then he heard her voice ringing in his ear and knew that she would want him to fight. Damon looked up at Ric, who was now hovering over him with the stake clutched in his hand. No, he couldn't stop fighting now. He couldn't and he wouldn't. He'd fight for Cassandra and most importantly, he'd fight for himself.

"Is that all you got?" Ric snarled down at the vampire.

"Not quite." Damon rasped weakly and Ric tried to stake him, but Damon gripped the stake tightly. Damon shoved Ric to the ground and started to retaliate against him. The two grappled and wrestled with each other, neither of them faltering. Damon's fist connected with Ric's cheek and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The vampire grabbed Ric's wrist that held the stake and the hunter's fingers loosened around it. The stake fell to the ground and Damon's felt Ric's resistance failing slightly.

"What's happening?" Ric gasped as grey veins crept up his neck and face. Damon saw it and Ric's knees crumpled beneath him. Damon dropped with the hunter and saw that he was dying in his arms.

"Ric! Ric! No, no, no, Ric!" Damon cradled his friend and drinking buddy in his arms. If he was dead, then so was Elena. Ric's body was motionless and Damon shook him, trying to get him to respond but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Stefan stared down at Elena's dead body as he sat next to her in the morgue. This was the last place he expected to be and he didn't expect Elena to be the one on the stretcher. He promised himself that he'd do anything to protect her, but tonight he respected her wishes to save Matt first and now he was paying the ultimate price. He had tears in his eyes and his hand gently took Elena's cold, stiff one. Stefan squeezed her hand firmly and let out a sob as the realization came to him that Elena was really dead.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Damon growled as he burst through the doors of Mystic Falls Hospital with Meredith hot on his heels.<p>

"Damon, wait!" She called but he wasn't listening.

"Where is she?" He repeated and Dr. Fell pulled him aside.

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion; it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain." She explained and Damon looked back at her with confused eyes.

"What are you saying?" Damon asked.

"I helped her. She needed my help." Meredith hushed quietly.

"You what?"

"When Stefan came in earlier, he donated a couple of vials and…" The doctor trailed off.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Damon hollered, effectively making some nurses in the hospital turn and eye them. Dr. Fell yanked on Damon's upper arm, pulling him into an empty room and locking the door behind them.

"She's transitioning." She said and Damon ran a hand through his hair. Elena was safe, but she would wake up and have to make the choice to turn or not. Meredith's eyes darted to Damon's side and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Cassandra?" Damon flinched at the mention of her name and Meredith promptly shut her lips.

"She's dead." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Back in the morgue, Elena's body suddenly jerked up from the stretcher. Her lungs took in shallow, gasping breaths and her brown eyes flitted around the room.<p>

And that was the night Elena's life changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>*takes some tissues* Good lord, it's over! I cannot believe that this is all over! So, Cassandra is dead, Damon is heartbroken, and Elena is a vampire. OH MY!<strong>

**I can't thank my lovely readers enough for all of the amazing support and love throughout my stories. I love every single one of you and cannot wait till Season 4 starts! I will add and authors note once I start and I will see you all in Season 4!**


	41. Next Installment is Up!

**Hello! Just wanted to let you guys know that the next installment of this story is up and running! It is called, "Hello, hello. Anybody out there?" For right now since I don't know a name for a title. If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review. I am beyond thrilled to be continuing this saga (that's what I'm calling it LOL!) and I can't wait till Season 4 airs! I am just itching to see what curve balls the writers will be throwing me. Bring it on!**


End file.
